RECUPERANDOTE
by Flor de desierto
Summary: NARUSASU. Sasuke vuelve a la aldea con el plan de destruir Konoha desde adentro, pero la clave de su plan, Uzumaki Naruto, se convertirá en el destructor de su venganza... y el hechor de su corazón. FINAL (extras proximamente)
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1.- EL PLAN Y LAS NOVEDADES INCIERTAS

_Entonces… - la hokage habló serenamente - ¿cuáles son los motivos de tu regreso… - levantó la vista para mirar a la persona en frente – Uchiha Sasuke?

_Ya cumplí mi venganza – fue lo único que respondió el moreno. Habían ido a buscarlo el equipo de Neji con la intención de llevarlo a la fuerza a Konoha y que deje de andar por ahí causando estragos, pero para sorpresa de todos Sasuke se entregó voluntariamente diciendo que quería volver.

_¿Ah, sí? – Tsunade se veía indiferente ante la razón del Uchiha - ¿y qué te hace pensar que te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos? – preguntó irónica.

_No tengo por qué rogar nada – dijo el otro altanero y con ninguna intención de suplicar perdón, ni siquiera lo estaba pidiendo, menos lo suplicaría – si no me aceptan, me voy – continuaba con su tono frío.

_Has causado muchos problemas allá afuera, ¿sabias?

_Estoy consciente de ello.

_Y dejaste a Konoha con una muy mala imagen… - la hokage respiró hondo antes de continuar – tampoco creerás que te vamos a dejar ir así como así, no? – Sasuke frunció el ceño y veía cómo los anbus en la sala se ponían en guardia.

_Si intentan arrestarme, no lo lograrán – aseguró el moreno.

_Lo sé, yo no dije que te arrestaríamos.

_Tampoco podrán matarme porque yo…

_¿Me dejas terminar?

_... – Sasuke decidió quedarse callado, después de todo estaba con las de perder.

_Te quedarás en la aldea, es mejor que permanezcas aquí a que sigas causando estragos allá afuera, no conocemos tus verdaderas intenciones ni lo que planeas pero te advierto que habrá una persona vigilándote a todo momento así que no intentes nada raro – advirtió la rubia de forma severa.

_ ¿Quién?

_Esa es una información que no te voy a dar – Tsunade le hizo una señal a los anbus para que se retiren y después volvió a mirar a Sasuke – supongo que no esperarás que aquellos que _eran_ tus amigos te reciban con abrazos, ya que tú…

_¡SASUKE-KUN! – cierta persona entró como loca a la sala… a abrazar a Sasuke.

_Sakura… – el planeado regaño de la hokage murió.

_¡Qué bueno que has vuelto! – decía la pelirrosa sujeta al cuello del moreno que permanecía indiferente - ¡Sabia que lo harías! ¡Sabia que recapacitarías! Sabía que no nos olvid-

_Sakura, Suéltame – más que un pedido parecía una advertencia, mientras la apartaba con una sola mano - ya lo he dicho antes, no tengo ninguna relación ni sentimiento alguno con nadie.

_E-Entonces… ¿por qué volviste? – preguntó confusa.

_El barrio Uchiha – respondió sin mirarla – es lo único que me queda, ¿ya me puedo retirar? – le preguntó a la hokage.

_Hazme el favor – entonces Sasuke salió y Sakura fue detrás suyo. Tsunade estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, pero debía ser paciente y esperar lo que venga.

_Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres ir a comer o tomar algo? – preguntó Sakura mientras caminaban en la aldea.

_Quiero estar solo – la mira enojado – ya te dije que…

_Lo sé, solo trataba de ser amable – dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

_No pierdas tu tiempo.

_Sakura – escucharon una voz acercándose.

_Hola, Sai – saludó ella. Bueno, al menos la tensión iba a bajar un poco habiendo una tercera persona.

_Así que es cierto que el bastardo ha vuelto – Sai miró con desprecio al otro moreno.

_¡Sai! – desgracia, al parecer la tensión aumentó.

_Mantente fuera de mi vista, idiota – gruñó el Uchiha pasando de largo.

_Será un placer – le respondió arrogante, después miró a la pelirrosa – Sakura, Naruto-kun mandó a decir gracias por las píldoras de soldado que le diste – le dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

_Ah, bueno – Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke para ver cuál fue su reacción al escuchar el nombre de Naruto. El moreno, que hace un momento se alejaba caminando, se detuvo, pero sin voltearse.

Sasuke recordó al escuchar el nombre lo que había venido a hacer en Konoha…

_*FLASH BACK*_

__Tu objetivo es tu venganza, destruir Konoha, cierto? – decía Tobi mientras él y Sasuke observaban la aldea desde lejos._

__Sí._

__Pero primero debes hacer un trabajo para mí – Sasuke lo miró furioso._

__Ya te dije que ya no soy parte de Akatsuki y no tienes por qué darme órdenes._

__Y yo ya te dije que no se puede abandonar a Akatsuki – dijo el otro con tranquilidad – debes cumplir con lo que te diga o no te dejaré aproximarte a Konoha._

__Tsk – Sasuke no podía hacer otra cosa que resignarse, después de todo, no podía ni tocar al enmascarado con cualquier jutsu que hacía – ¿Que es lo que quieres?_

__Quiero al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. _

__... - Sasuke ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta, pero eso no evitó que sienta cierta punzada en su pecho, aunque ya no le importaba, con tal no tenía sentimiento alguno hacia sus ex-amigos, o así se suponía que debía ser. _

__De cualquier modo debes eliminarlo, él será el primero en salir a enfrentarte cuando te dirijas a destruir Konoha._

__..._

__Si quieres destruirla debes acabar con él primero porque será tu mayor obstáculo, aunque según mis cálculos, si hicieras un ataque frontal tendrías una segura derrota, el jinchuriki se ha vuelto más fuerte ahora y cuenta con el respaldo de todos los ninjas de Konoha que son los más avanzados en sus rangos de poder… por eso he pensado en algo mejor, lo más conveniente sería destruir Konoha desde adentro._

__¿A qué te refieres?_

__Piénsalo, te infiltras de nuevo fingiendo ya haber cumplido tu objetivo de venganza y dices que quieres regresar._

__No soy un estúpido, lo primero que harán será tratar de matarme, o a lo mínimo encarcelarme._

__No lo harán, saben que no les conviene intentarlo y que escaparías fácilmente… el plan será que te quedes ahí y te ganes la confianza de la 'clave'._

__ ¿Qué?_

__Hablo de Naruto Uzumaki, él es la clave, una vez que baje la guardia atacarás cuando menos se lo espere._

_*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_

Sí, ese era su objetivo, atacar en cuanto todos bajen la guardia, y Naruto era la _clave,_ porque una vez tenga su confianza, tendrá la confianza de todos, debido a que no hay quien no confíe en Naruto.

_Sasuke-kun… - habló Sakura para llamar su atención, ya que se había quedado ahí parado y pensando.

_ ¿Qué? – dijo sin voltearse.

_Tengo que decirte algo… - prosiguió ella algo insegura - es sobre Naruto.

Realmente Sasuke tenía que estar al tanto de todo lo que suceda con Naruto, era parte del plan después de todo, y le había extrañado bastante no haberlo visto hasta ahora, ¿acaso no era él el empeñado en traerlo de vuelta? ¿dónde estaba? ¿No se enteró aún que estaba aquí? La verdad Sasuke no esperaba un lindo y acogedor recibimiento… pero tampoco esperaba un no-recibimiento por parte del rubio.

_No me interesa – Sasuke siguió caminando sin más. Lo mejor era no mostrar ningún interés por el tema.

Sakura se quedó ahí parada mientras lo veía alejarse, sin saber si decirle o no… pero se decidió.

_Sería preferible que no te acerques a él, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se paró en seco.

_... – se quedó rígido un momento – ¿Qué dijiste? – la miró por encima del hombro.

_No te acerques a él – repitió ella.

_ ¿Por qué? – preguntó molesto. Sai decidió responder con su usual inexpresividad.

_Porque él te odia, lo cual era de esperarse, ¿no te parece?

_... – Sasuke levantó las cejas sorprendido, la verdad no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

_¡Sai! – lo regañó Sakura por su respuesta tan directa.

_Es la verdad, ¿por qué crees que no fue con el grupo de búsqueda que te encontró? – realmente esa teoría tenía sentido… pero era absurdo al mismo tiempo, ¿no era Naruto el que le repetía a él y al mundo que lo quería de vuelta? ¿Acaso no era Naruto el que se esforzó tanto solo por él? ¿Ahora le vienen con el cuento de que lo odia y no quiere que ni se le acerque?... ¡Absurdo!

_Ehm… decir que lo odia es un poco exagerado… - Sakura trataba de mostrar su mejor sonrisa fingida – solo un poco… - dijo nerviosa e insegura – aunque no estoy segura de que sepa que estas aquí, tal vez cambie de opinión al verte – trató de animar a Sasuke, que estaba profundamente callado – ¿sigue entrenando el cabezota? – le preguntó a Sai.

_Si.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_ ¿Quieren repetirme qué hacemos en este lugar? – preguntaba Suigetsu mirando alrededor en una fría y oscura cueva en medio del bosque.

_Estamos siguiendo las órdenes de Sasuke y esperando la señal para atacar – le repitió ya por tercera vez Juugo.

_ ¿Y por qué no nos adentramos con él a Konoha? – se quejó no gustándole nada su situación.

_¡No seas menso! – Karin le pegó en la nuca por su pregunta tonta – Suponiendo que a duras penas acepten a Sasuke, ¡imagínate a nosotros! Que somos extranjeros y muy poco confiables por haber trabajado con Orochimaru.

_Tú trabajaste con Orochimaru – gruñó el otro sobándose la cabeza – yo soy sólo una pobre victima.

_Tú eres sólo un idiota.

Un grito a lo lejos interrumpe su _inteligente_ charla, captando la atención del trío dinámico

_¿Escucharon eso? – decía atento el espadachín.

Se escuchó otro grito, y comenzaron a escucharse repetidamente cada cinco segundos.

_Parece alguien peleando – comentó el mayor.

_Siento un fuerte chakra a 400 metros de aquí hacia el este – dijo Karin haciendo uso de sus poderes – un muy fuerte chakra – murmuró impresionada.

_¿Vamos? – Suigetsu se levantó sonriente por lo que pudiera encontrar y salió de la cueva.

_¡No! – Karin quiso pararlo – tengo un mal presentimiento.

_No importa, tengo curiosidad – y se fue en dirección al este.

_Es un baka – refunfuñó la pelirroja.

_Yo también voy – Juugo se levantó y se fue detrás de Suigetsu.

_¡Juugo!

_Me aburre estar aquí – dijo sin detenerse.

_Agh, hombres – sin más remedio, Karin tuvo que seguir a sus compañeros.

Siguieron los gritos y escuchaban el sonido de una cascada cerca. Se escondieron entre los arbustos a una distancia prudente para ver.

Ahí estaba, un joven rubio, de piel bronceada y ojos azules cielo (nótese sin camisa), parado en un tronco que cruzaba la gigantesca cascada, y el chico parecía estar golpeando el agua.

_¿Ven eso?- decía Karin entre los arbustos - ¿Qué estará haciendo?

_Vamos, puedo hacerlo… - decía el rubio tomando un respiro antes de continuar - ¡lo lograré dattebayo! – y seguía.

_Creo que está tratando de darse un baño, pero aún no lo logra hehehehe – supuso el espadachín viendo lo que hacía.

_No seas tonto, es algún tipo de entrenamiento…- Karin trata de mirarlo mejor para distinguir bien su rostro - ¿quién será?.

_Naruto Uzumaki, el jinchuriki – respondió el pelinaranja.

_¿Y tú como sabes? – preguntó desdeñoso Suigetsu - Ah, casi lo olvido, tus animalitos te lo dijeron, ¿verdad… blancanieves?

_No hagas que se active mi sello – advirtió Juugo.

_Padre… - Karin observaba con atención al rubio – es sexy sin camisa… - estaba que ya se babeaba – guay, lindo… ya quiero tocar su chakra – puso su mano delante de ella como si ya se imaginara tocándolo, toda ensimismada. Suigetsu se puso a mirar con atención también y un destello de picardía cruzó por sus ojos.

_En serio que está bueno – comentó sonriente – cualquiera cambiaria de lado por él, hasta yo.

_Cállate imbécil, no digas tonterías – Karin hacía muecas de asco – me dan nauseas tan solo de imaginar a ese ser divino con una cosa como tú.

_Apuesto a que me preferiría mil veces a mí antes que a ti – la encaró el otro.

_¡Ha! Estás loco – dijo ella volviendo su atención a Naruto.

_Es la primera vez que me atrae un chico – Suigetsu también volvió su atención a él.

_Naruto… - Juugo se puso a pensar – me pregunto cuáles serán sus habilidades, obviamente es poderoso, derrotó a Pain, quien tenía el Rinnengan, ¿se imaginan?

_¡Se me ocurrió una brillante idea! – dijo muy animado Suigetsu.

_¿A ti? ¿Una idea?... – Karin lo miraba pasmada - ¡VAMOS A MORIR! – gritó con espanto.

_¿Por qué? – preguntó el mayor.

_¿No te das cuenta? Suigetsu tuvo una idea… - decía Karin rigurosamente - ¡es el fin del mundo!

_Muy graciosa… como decía, tengo una idea genial – Suigetsu continuó - ¿qué tal si nos hacemos amigos de Naruto? y como todos lo quieren y no le niegan nada, él puede hacer que entremos en Konoha!

_No creo que quiera ser nuestro amigo después de saber quiénes somos y lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora – opinó el pelinaranja.

_Pero si somos buenas personas – contrarrestó el espadachín – lo único que hicimos fue obedecer las órdenes del despiadado y malvado Sasuke… - dijo con cara de "yo no maté ni una mosca" – ¡digamos que estábamos amenazados!

_Ahora que lo pienso… - Karin estaba meditativa – ¿que no es él el amigo de Sasuke? Nos encontramos con uno de sus clones cuando íbamos en camino a encontrarnos con Itachi – recordó.

_Sí, él era el que quería llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha – dijo Juugo apoyando – eso me dijo un pajarito.

_Oigan, recuerdo que… - Suigetsu también se puso a recordar acontecimientos previos - ¡claro! ¡El puente el Gran Naruto!

_¿Queeeeeeeeee? – los otros dos no tenían idea de lo que estaba hablando.

_Hay un enorme puente en la aldea de la Ola, se llama "El Gran Naruto", estoy seguro que fue en su honor – afirmó emocionado – ¡cielos! Debe ser genial, ¡Nos sacamos la lotería! ¡Sí! ¡Es todo un Sol!

_Eh… chicos… - Karin se dio cuenta de algo.

_No lo llames así – replicó Juugo a Sui – si te escucha te romperá los dientes.

_Oigan…

_¡¿Me estás llamando dientudo?! – gruñó el otro chico muy enojado.

_Chicos…

_No… yo solo dije 'dientes'… todos tenemos dientes…

_¡CHICOS!

_¡¿Qué?!

_Ya no está – Karin apuntó hacia la cascada donde, en efecto, ya no estaba el rubio.

_Oh, es cierto… ¡lo perdimos por tu culpa, Juugo! – regañó a su compañero.

Karin activó sus poderes para localizar el chakra de Naruto, y cuando lo encontró… se paralizó.

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Suigetsu al ver la cara de espanto de Karin. Lo único que hizo la chica como respuesta fue girarse lentamente y aterrorizada hacia atrás. Por inercia, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo y…

_**_¿Quienes son ustedes?**_

_¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – los tres dieron un salto del susto que casi les dio un infarto.

_... – Naruto los miraba confuso, hace rato estaba entrenando tranquilamente, cuando sintió que lo observaban y después la presencia de alguien cerca, entonces activó el modo ermitaño para localizar a ese alguien, los encontró, se paró detrás de ellos sin que se den cuenta viendo que eran tres personas que discutían sobre dientes… qué raro.

_¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Dónde? – Suigetsu estaba más perdido y despistado que pluma en remolino – ¡No nos mates! – los tres estaban abrazados de miedo y esperando el veredicto… bueno, Juugo sólo estaba de pie mientras los otros dos lo abrazaban.

_¿Por qué me estaban espiando? – preguntó el rubio al ver que, por lo visto, no eran peligrosos ni con intenciones de atacarlo.

_¿E-Espiando? ¡No te estábamos espiando! – se apresuró a decir la chica – Solo te estábamos admirando… - de repente su vista lo recorrió enterito y se dio cuenta que seguía sin camisa y por si fuera poco, estaba mojado - _"admirando…"_ – se quedó mirándolo como boba – _"¡Kyya! ¡Qué Papasote!"_ – se sonrojó, de cerca se veía mucho más sexy.

_¿Quiénes son, dattebayo? – volvió a preguntar el rubio.

_Yo soy Suigetsu, ella Karin y él Juugo – respondió Suigetsu sonriente.

¡PAF!

_¡Idiota! – el pobre recibió doble golpe de parte de sus compañeros por abrir la bocaza, lo último que tenían que hacer era revelar sus identidades, si el rubio conocía sus nombres, eran ninjas muertos.

_Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki – dijo el blondo con una linda sonrisa – ¡ninja de la aldea de Konoha y futuro hokage, dattebayo!… - los miró un momento analizándolos – no son ladrones, o sí?

_No, claro que no, no hay nada que robar por aquí y si lo hubiera no lo robaríamos – se apresuró a decir la pelirroja.

_Forasteros, eh? ¿De dónde son? ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – interrogó Naruto.

_ ¡Na-Nada! No somos de ninguna parte, solo somos extranjeros que andamos por ahí sobreviviendo y… - Karin estaba sin ideas, ¿se nota? – mirando inocentemente la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor – sonrisa.

_Eso sonó estúpido – murmuró Suigetsu.

_Son ninjas, cierto? – preguntó el rubio.

_Etto… - no sabían si responder o no, ya que tal vez se alerte si le dicen que son ninjas.

_Sí, lo somos – respondió Juugo, de todas formas sería difícil mentir ya que la espadota en la espalda de Suigetsu decía más de lo que debería.

No se lo esperaban, pero el rubio solo les dedicó una sonrisa.

_Tengan cuidado, la próxima vez podría confundirlos con atacantes y terminaría matándolos, dattebayo… - colocó su chaqueta naranja en el hombro y comenzó a alejarse, ya estaba oscureciendo y no era muy prudente quedarse a entrenar en la noche a solas.

_...

_Adiós – dijo Naruto despidiéndose con la mano.

_Espere… - Karin lo alcanzó, se suponía que el plan era ganarse su amistad así que tenían que hacer algo, la chica puso la mano en el hombro del rubio y… - ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – cayó desmayada, apenas pudo llegar a sujetarla su compañero espadachín.

_¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó extrañado Naruto.

Karin estaba absorta, con un par de corazones en vez de ojos y una sonrisa bobalicona, porque… había tocado su chakra, lo cual le estremeció todo el cuerpo, era un chakra salvaje, inquieto, intenso, ardiente, poderoso, fugaz, pasional (según ella), simplemente la dejó sin respiración… Si tuviera a Sasuke o al rubio estaría más que contenta.

_Nada, solo está nerviosa, hehehe… - dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa fingida mientras la pelirroja recuperaba la consciencia - _"bruja idiota "_

_Ah, bueno – dijo el rubio algo confundido – nos vemos entonces – comenzó a alejarse de nuevo. ¡Oh no! Suigetsu no podía dejar que se vaya, después de todo era su plan.

_Espera, Sol, te-MPH! – dos pares de manos le taparon la boca antes de que siga hablando.

_¿Como me llamaste? – Naruto se volteó incrédulo al escuchar lo que le dijo.

_No-No le haga caso – decía Karin sonriendo nerviosa y tapándole hasta la nariz al pobre Suigetsu, tal vez trataba de matarlo ahogándolo – es un retrasado mental, a veces se le confunden las palabras hehehehe.

_Oh, bueno, chau… - Naruto se apresuró a alejarse - _"sí que son raros"_

_¡Naruto-sama! – se escuchó a alguien acercarse.

_¡Ah! ¡Viene alguien! – los tres se volvieron a esconder.

_Naruto-sama… – salió una persona de los arbustos al encuentro de Naruto – ¿ya acabó con su entrenamiento? ¿No se hizo daño? ¿No se sobre-esforzó de nuevo? ¿No necesita que lo cure? – decía el muchacho preocupado.

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo no podían creer a quien estaban viendo junto a Naruto, y menos ver esa confianza con la que le hablaba.

_Kabuto, ya te dije que no me digas "sama", me haces sentir viejo, dattebayo – Naruto hizo un puchero, el peliblanco se calmó un poco y sonrió.

_Está bien Naruto-kun, pero no deberías salir a entrenar sin supervisión.

_Estoy bien, vámonos – entonces se fueron de vuelta a la aldea, mientras los otros tres miraban con la boca abierta.

_¿Vieron eso? – decía Karin estupefacta – No me lo creo.

_Oigan, si ese idiota cuatro ojos puede ser amigo de Naruto… ¡Nosotros mucho más! – dijo Suigetsu muy animado.

_¡Sí! – concordaron los otros.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Ya te enteraste, cierto? – comentó Kabuto que caminaba junto al rubio en dirección a su casa, con la noche ya sobre ellos.

_Sí… - respondió Naruto serio – me tiene sin cuidado.

_Al contrario, deberías tener cuidado.

_No importa, mientras no se me acerque está bien, con tal no tiene ningún motivo para acercarse a mí, él mismo dijo que… - ambos chicos pararon su caminar al ver frente a ellos a cierta persona.

_Naruto-Kun, ¡quédate detrás de mí! – Kabuto se puso a la defensiva sacando un kunai colocándose delante de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, aunque se esforzó por no mostrarlo facialmente.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Ese parado frente a él era Kabuto? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Cómo osaba desafiarlo? Y más desconcertante aún ¿Qué hacía protegiendo a Naruto ? ¡Y PEOR! ¿Qué hacía Naruto tan "de a buenitas" con ese imbécil?

Naruto miró a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, luego puso la mano en el hombro de Kabuto lo cual hizo que el peliblanco baje el kunai y deje la guardia. Después de eso el rubio simplemente siguió caminando pasando a Sasuke de largo por su lado, casi rozándolo. El Uchiha no se movió.

_Naruto… - lo llamó sin moverse, estando ya espalda a espalda.

_... – Naruto no dijo nada, solo se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Kabuto miraba nervioso al rubio y después al moreno sabiendo que la cosa no acabaría en algo bueno.

_Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo el moreno seriamente. Naruto chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

_¿Acaso tenemos cosas de qué hablar? – dijo serio – tengo cosas qué hacer – y continuó caminando. Sasuke apretó los dientes, furioso al sentir esa indiferencia y se volteó hacia el rubio.

_Oye, ¿qué es lo q…? – estaba caminando hacia Naruto, pero no pudo seguir caminando ni hablando, porque de imprevisto salieron de la nada siete hombres enmascarados desempuñando sus espadas.

_Quieto – advirtió uno de ellos. Sasuke los miraba indiferente y despreocupado pero… ¡cielos qué estaba confuso! ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

_Nadie puede acercarse a Naruto-sama sin su consentimiento, mucho menos tú, Uchiha Sasuke – dijo otro. Sasuke los miró extrañado y después miró a Naruto que se había parado a mirar un momento para después seguir caminando.

_¿Naruto _qué_? – Sasuke alzó una ceja cuestionadora. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Naruto-_sama_ habían dicho?

_Somos anbus encargados de la seguridad de Naruto-sama, nadie puede acercarse sin autorización – Ok, Sasuke entendería que hayan puesto a anbus a proteger a Naruto debido a su condición de Jinchuriki y por el plan de Madara de capturarlo, pero… ¿Naruto-_sama_? ¿de dónde rayos salió eso?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a Naruto que se alejaba.

_¿Qué ahora me tienes miedo, Naruto? – alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que lo escuche, Sasuke sabía que si no quería hablar con él, esa era la forma correcta de provocarlo. Y efectivamente, funcionó. Naruto detuvo su caminar.

_Retírense – ordenó el rubio.

_Pero… - Kabuto quiso objetar.

_Todos – no era un pedido, era una orden.

_Hai – los anbus obedecieron y se alejaron, Kabuto le dio una mirada significativa a Naruto y otra de advertencia a Sasuke antes de irse.

Naruto continuó parado donde estaba, Sasuke se acercó lentamente y se paró a su lado sin hacer contacto visual.

_Por lo visto las cosas han cambiado por aquí – comentó el moreno – todos están locos.

_Sí, las cosas han cambiado – le dio la razón – ¿qué quieres? Que sea rápido – Sasuke se quedó callado un momento antes de hablar, agachó la mirada haciendo que sus cabellos le tapen los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

_Así que… por fin abriste los ojos, eh? – comenzó el Uchiha. Naruto lo miró de reojo.

_No sé de qué hablas.

_Me odias – dijo el moreno sin quitar su sonrisa.

_Oh, ¿Tanto se nota? – dijo el rubio con ironía.

_Está bien que me odies – Sasuke levantó la mirada y miró al cielo estrellado, distante – el odio nos hace más fuertes – Naruto sentía que sus músculos se tensaban, y apretó los puños conteniéndose.

_Sí que eres un estúpido – soltó aguantándose las ganas de golpear algo. Sasuke se dignó a mirarlo – no sé qué es más estúpido, si tú o tu forma de pensar – Naruto dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, no sabía qué pasaría si continuaba en ese lugar y tampoco quería averiguarlo, por un lado quería golpear al bastardo, por otro quería llorar de impotencia, por otro quería sacar a pasear a Kyuubi sin correa… no, era mejor no seguir en ese lugar.

_Yo soy un buen ejemplo de lo que digo – aseguró el moreno. Naruto paró su andar.

_Tú eres un imbécil – se volteó a mirarlo – dime Sasuke, ¿qué demonios fue lo que conseguiste con tu preciado odio? ¿lo que _querías_? – se acercó al moreno encarándolo y desafiándolo a responder – ¿Asesinar a un inocente actuando sin querer escuchar o pensar? ¿Vengarte de quien no tenía culpa de nada? – Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido – Qué fuerte eres – dijo sarcástico y con sorna. El moreno se enfureció.

_¡Tú…!

_Yo sé cuál es tu propósito Sasuke – lo interrumpió – sé por qué estás aquí, y yo no voy a permitir que dañes a Konoha, no voy a dejar que des un solo paso hacia tu tonta venganza – aseguró el rubio. Al parecer Naruto sabía más de lo que había pensado… pero si sabía que quería vengarse de Konoha, entonces…

_Si sabes lo que estoy tramando, entonces… ¿por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez? – Naruto apartó la mirada de los ojos negros que le exigían respuesta.

_Desgraciadamente, le prometí a una persona no hacerlo – dijo con pesar.

_Pues yo prometí vengarme – aseguró el Uchiha. Naruto volvió su mirada hacia él violentamente.

_¿Se lo prometiste a quien? ¿A un montón de cadáveres? No me hagas reír – Sasuke sintió que le hervía la sangre.

_Estás hablando de mi familia, imbécil – eso sonaba más como una amenaza.

_Pretendes matar a personas inocentes por unos muertos que merecían morir – decía el rubio como si nada cruzando los brazos. Eso provocó una reacción directa por parte de Sasuke.

Le atinó un golpe en plena cara.

Fue fuerte, Sasuke le había dado con mucha fuerza, pero el rubio no cayó al suelo, simplemente recibió el golpe, el cual le obligó a volcar la cara hacia un lado después del impacto. Por lo visto ya esperaba el golpe.

_¡CALLATE! No te permito hablar así de mi clan – gruñó el moreno con rabia mientras Naruto giraba su cara lentamente hacia él de nuevo, ahora con un hilo de sangre en el rostro.

El Uchiha nunca había sentido ese dolor en el pecho, esas palabras lo hacían sentir mal y por alguna razón se sentía peor recibiéndolas de Naruto, quien se había mostrado frío e insípido hasta ahora.

_¡TU MALDITO CLAN! – le gritó Naruto limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca – ¡Ya están muertos, idiota, matando a más gente no harás que vuelvan!

_Ten más respeto – las palabras eran controladas pero al mismo tiempo bruscas, no era un pedido sino una advertencia. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, desaborido.

_Yo respeto a las personas, pero no sé si a los de tu clan podría considerarlos _personas._

_ ¿Qué? – más le valía que no esté tratando de decir lo que Sasuke cree que está tratando de decir.

_Aquellos capaces de matar a un amigo, hermano o familiar para obtener más poder no son personas para mí – le dio la explicación que pedían esos ojos negros desafiantes – son bestias, abominaciones.

Otro golpe le fue dado, esta vez con más dureza.

Con el fuerte impacto, el rubio dio tres pasos hacia atrás llegando a apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo, antes de que pueda incorporarse completamente, ya tenía al moreno acorralándolo y amenazándolo con su Katana en la garganta.

_Una palabra más y te corto el cuello – parecía el diablo frente a él. Pero, aunque Naruto haya sentido por un momento cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo solo de pensar en ese afilado artefacto atravesándole el pescuezo, decidió no mostrar ningún indicio que le indique a Sasuke que puede tener el control.

_Itachi opinaba lo mismo – los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con estupor, sintió una ira recorrer su cuerpo descontroladamente.

_¡Tú qué sabes de Itachi! ¡No sabes nada! – el moreno estaba furioso al ver hablar al rubio de su hermano como si supiera todo de él, cuando no tenía ni idea de la realidad…

¿O sí?

_Sé más de lo que crees – Sí, al parecer sabía más de lo que Sasuke creía.

_Mi clan fue suprimido durante muchos años, al parecer no te contaron esa parte de la historia.

_Sangre es lo único que cuenta la historia de tu clan, nacer dotados de un prestigiado poder los volvió fríos… - lo miraba con desprecio como si estuviera refiriéndose a él – obsesionados en buscar más a toda costa y a cualquier precio, no más mira en lo que te has convertido, bastardo.

_¡Cállate! – hizo más presión en la espada, llegando a hacerle un leve rasguño en el cuello del rubio y comenzó a salir sangre.

_¿La sangre de cuantas personas ha derramado esta espada, Sasuke? – Naruto lo miraba inquisidor – Al parecer también quiere derramar la mía – se mostraba tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba inquieto, no sabía a qué llevaría la provocación que estaba realizando, pero cierto zorrito en su interior no lo quería dejar detenerse – hazlo, cumple con tu legado de odio y muerte… – desafió el rubio y después se acercó a Sasuke para después llevar sus labios hasta su oído y susurrarle – cumple con tu _capricho_.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y su cerebro trabajó rápido para descifrar aquellas palabras, encontrando la respuesta…

"_Aquella vez, por capricho no te maté… y ahora, por capricho mío, perderás tu vida"_

Eso era lo que le dijo aquella vez que se encontraron en la guarida de Orochimaru y donde había hecho mención de matarlo. Sasuke, sin saber por qué razón, aflojó la presión que tenía la espada.

_Ya no está tu jefe Orochimaru para detenerte – seguía provocándolo. Sasuke lo miró a los ojos, esas orbes azules lo miraban desafiantes y llenas de resentimiento, acusándolo con la mirada y al mismo tiempo intentando matarlo con la misma. El moreno soltó un gruñido.

_No eres el mismo – musitó frío.

_Es cierto, no lo soy – el rubio no cambiaba la expresión - ya he madurado y… ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – el repentino grito hizo respingar a Sasuke del susto.

_ ¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertado.

Con sorprendente agilidad, el rubio salió de entre la espada y la pared haciendo un hábil movimiento que obligó al moreno a dar dos pasos hacia atrás, y corrió lejos.

_¡Mi billetera! ¡La dejé en la cascada, dattebayo! – gritó, más para él mismo que para Sasuke.

El moreno se quedó un par de segundos ahí, estupefacto, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar y a qué venía todo eso.

Después de esos dos segundos reaccionó.

_¡OYE! ¡No me dejes hablando solo, dobe! – y salió corriendo tras el rubio, quien prácticamente volaba como alma que lleva el diablo a quien sabe dónde.

Sasuke casi lo perdió de vista un par de veces, pero logró alcanzarlo; después de quince minutos de carrera saliendo de Konoha hacia el bosque, el rubio llegó a la aludida cascada y paró en el tronco que la cruzaba.

_Ah, aquí estás… – encontró su billetera tirada en el tronco y la alzó con tanta delicadeza que parecía que tuviera miedo de que se rompa o algo así - ¡Qué bueno! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Qué bueno! – repetía el rubio contento, ya parecía que iba a llorar de felicidad. Sasuke sólo se dignaba a observarlo parado junto a él en el tronco – Prometo nunca dejarte solo otra vez – decía mientras lo abrazaba. Después recordó la presencia del moreno y se incorporó rápidamente guardando su billetera rana – ¡ehem! – aclaró la garganta antes de continuar poniéndose serio otra vez – Como te iba diciendo, ya he madurado y… ¡¿DE QUE TE RIES, BASTARDO?

En efecto, Sasuke se estaba riendo, claro que no era una carcajada, sino un gorgorito Uchiha, pero eso era considerado reír para Sasuke.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa de lado que se veía juguetona.

_Eres un usuratonkachi – musitó cerrando los ojos levemente y manteniéndose sonriente.

_...

Naruto sintió como si un puñal se le clavara en el pecho, de repente los ojos le comenzaron a arder, no iba a resistir más.

Sasuke volvió a mirar al rubio ante su silencio, puesto que esperaba algún berrinche a causa del insulto… y arqueó un poco las cejas, extrañado al verlo. Naruto tenía la mirada baja, los flecos de su cabello le tapaban los ojos y veía cómo se tensaban sus músculos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

_**No me llames así, estúpido… **- profirió el rubio enfatizando cada palabra con veneno en la voz – así solo me llamaba mi mejor amigo, y él… - se le trancaron por un momento las palabras antes de continuar – murió en aquel barril hace tres años…

_... – Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras, golpes internos recibía al sentir el dolor que emanaba el rubio en cada palabra.

Vio cómo el cuerpo de Naruto comenzaba a temblar de impotencia.

_Lastimosamente… - siguió haciendo claro el nudo en la garganta que sentía arder – lastimosamente me di cuenta de eso hace poco… de que ya está muerto – el rubio levantó la mirada y un horrendo escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sasuke. Naruto se veía dolido y lleno de pesar – ahora sólo tengo frente a mí a Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor, el asesino, el vengador, el estúpido con complejo de odio… – dijo mostrando la antipatía en sus palabras – mi mejor amigo ya no está, no pude salvarlo… ¡y nunca me perdonaré por eso! – ni bien terminó de decir eso, salió corriendo ocultando la mirada.

Todo aquello pasó tan rápido y fue tan inesperado que Sasuke solo tuvo tiempo para sentir la daga clavándose en su conciencia y en su corazón. El moreno tuvo unas inexplicables ganas de detener a Naruto a como dé lugar, y esa fue su primera reacción.

_¡Espe-…! – ya era tarde, como por arte de magia el rubio había desaparecido, al parecer había aprendido la teletransportación. Aún pudiendo correr tras el rubio, sabiendo que se dirigiría a su casa, el moreno no se movió, se quedó ahí, digiriendo lo que había pasado, tratando de entender y encajar las cosas, y más aún lo que había sentido, ¿no se suponía que ya había reprimido sus sentimientos? ¿por qué de repente ese rubio lo llenaba de sentimientos con media hora de estar parado junto a él? Incluso ya había hecho una especie de preparación para cuando llegue el momento de encarar a Naruto, ya que sabía que le vendría con algún tipo de discurso sentimental y retrógrada … se había preparado para cualquier cosa con la que venga o le diga…

Pero le fue simplemente imposible, ese rubio desprendía esos sentimientos y emociones de forma tan fuerte e intensa que los sentía llegar, golpeándolo, acorralándolo, sin más remedio que sentir una opresión en el pecho que estaba seguro Naruto también lo estaba sintiendo.

¡No! Esto no estaba bien, no debía dejarse llevar de esa manera, siempre se caracterizó por el control de las emociones y sentimientos, prácticamente no deberían existir para Sasuke.

Ganarse la confianza de Naruto se suponía que sólo conllevaba una mera actuación, de fingir hasta el momento justo y acabar con esa aldea sin ningún remordimiento.

¿Lo haría Naruto cambiar de opinión como lo hizo con muchos otros?

No.

Con él no lo lograría.

Pero habían cosas que debía aclarar, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, estaba muy confuso, muchas cosas le desconcertaban.

Convencido de que no sería blanco del sentimentalismo del rubio, el moreno rememoró su objetivo y las razones de su venganza…

"_Así solo me llamaba mi mejor amigo, y él… murió en aquel barril hace tres años"_

Uhm… eso no era su objetivo y las razones de su venganza…

"_Mi mejor amigo no está, yo no pude salvarlo… ¡y nunca me perdonaré por eso!"_

¡Maldición!

Las palabras del rubio insistían en su mente, lo peor fue haber visto ese rostro, parecido al que vio cuando peleaban en el valle del fin, lleno de dolor e indecisión de lo que debía hacer o pensar.

Su cuerpo se movía solo esta vez.

Sasuke salió en su primer impulso. Corriendo los más veloz que podía hacia su objetivo. Claro, no sin reprimirse y maldecirse mentalmente por lo que estaba haciendo… y a su objetivo, por supuesto…

__"Maldito dobe…" _

/Una Hora Después/

Ahí estaba, paradote sin saber qué rayos era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Lo que pretendía era hablar con Naruto, pero… ¿qué demonios le iba a decir?

Sasuke se quedó con la mente en blanco una vez estuvo frente a su ventana, encima del tejado. Lo veía acostado en su cama, dando la espalda a la ventana, no sabía con seguridad si dormía o no, pero no se movía.

Con un gruñido de fastidio, Sasuke decidió que no había corrido como loco hasta ese lugar en vano, entraría por esa ventana y le diría al rubio lo primero que se le venga a la mente.

_Yo que tú no haría eso – una voz a espaldas de Sasuke sonó como advertencia en el momento en que se acercaba a la ventana.

_... – Sasuke se giró encontrándose con la persona menos imaginada

_Si no quieres que te plante un Rasengan en pleno abdomen, será mejor que no lo molestes – dijo Shikamaru despreocupado – y créeme, no quieres que te muestre su Rasen Shuriken o su bomba biju.

_¿Qué demonios quieres tú? – gruñó molesto el moreno.

_Nada, me mandaron escoltarte hasta tu casa, que problemático… - dijo el otro encogiendo los hombros – en fin, debes estar algo confundido, no? – recibió un gruñido como respuesta, lo consideró como un "Sí, imbécil, y eso me enoja mucho" – ven, en el camino te explicaré algunas cosas que están pasando aquí… aunque muy complicado… - Shikamaru bajó del tejado de un salto y se puso a caminar.

_Tsk… - sin más remedio, Sasuke fue tras él, no antes sin echar un último vistazo al rubio.

.

.

.

.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	2. Chapter 2

**MAS DIFICIL DE LO QUE PENSABA**

Sasuke no pudo pegar los ojos toda la noche, estaba pensando… todo le había venido de golpe y estaba algo confuso, no estaba seguro de qué pensar ni qué hacer.

Repasando su plan, tenía que hacer que Naruto y los demás bajen la guardia, lo cual, al principio pensó que sería algo fácil… pero las cosas cambiaron cuando se enteró de todo lo que pasaba y cómo había cambiado la situación, aunque aún habían cosas de las que no se había enterado.

Por su suerte, Shikamaru lo puso al tanto de la mayoría de sus dudas, empezando por la desconcertante actitud de Naruto…

"_Persuasión grupal"_

Eso era lo que le había respondido, y como parecía que no pensaba detallarle nada más, le mandó una de esas miradas que hacen que cambies de opinión

"_Todos nos reunimos para convencer a Naruto de que eres un criminal"_

Eso no era nada nuevo, ya suponía él que todos estos años tratarían de convencer a Naruto que deje la tontería de buscarlo, pero eso no lo había detenido antes, ¿cuál era la diferencia ahora?

"_Fue hace tres semanas, las cosas estaban muy complicadas y tú andando por ahí como loco, las distintas aldeas aliadas nuestras pedían por tu cabeza y nuestras relaciones con ellos se estaba complicando debido a que tú causabas estragos por doquier. Durante estos tres años siempre hemos apoyado a Naruto, incluyendo nuestra hokage que no tuvo oportunidad de conocerte muy bien, Naruto era el empeñado en traerte de vuelta y aunque a muchos no nos caes bien, siempre estuvimos a su lado porque él es nuestro amigo"_

Oh, qué considerados… Seguía sin responder a sus dudas

"_En fin, a finales de esos tres años, las cosas se nos salieron de las manos, y aunque queríamos seguir de lado de Naruto, ya no podíamos estar de su parte en lo que se refería a encubrirte y no tomar en cuenta tus crímenes como si no hubiera pasado nada, todos habíamos decidido que lo mejor era capturarte, para ser más especifico, matarte"_

Sí, eso también ya lo sabía, pero también sabía que Naruto era otra historia

"_Bueno, Naruto no estaba de acuerdo y fue entonces que todos se juntaron para convencerlo de que renuncie a ti"_

¿Y…?

"_Al principio no lo conseguíamos, pero después… Alguien mencionó a Jiraya-sama"_

Eso tampoco lo captaba, no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer muy bien a ese personaje, aunque haya escuchado a Orochimaru hablar sobre él… pero ¿qué tenía que ver? Desgraciadamente, Shikamaru prefirió no explicárselo, ni con la mirada asesina. Entonces Sasuke decidió preguntar sobre el siguiente acontecimiento que lo desconcertaba…

"_¿Kabuto? Ugh, es una larga historia…"_

Al ver la cara de flojera que puso, Sasuke ya estaba a punto de activar su sharingan por lo que Nara decidió explicar

"_Bueno… después del comienzo de la cuarta guerra, Hokage-sama quedó en coma por excesivo uso de chakra que usó para sanar a más heridos posible y por las luchas que tuvo, parecía que nunca iba a despertar, Anko trajo a Kabuto quien se ofreció voluntariamente con la condición de que Naruto lo ayude a dominar el chakra de Orochimaru completamente"_

Ante esa información, Sasuke se perdió aún más. Y Shikamaru lo notó por lo que se lo explicó mejor…

"_El muy loco se implanto partes del viejo ese en su cuerpo, diciendo que quería superarlo y blablabla, es difícil de explicar"_

"_Y… ¿Naruto lo aceptó así de simple?"_

Sasuke no se había contenido en preguntar, es que… eso era tan inusual. Conocía a ese dobe, sabía que no era de fácil convencer cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza, y ya que Kabuto era un criminal…

"_Con tal de que salve a Tsunade-sama, lo hizo… y pues, además no quería ver ni una pisca de Orochimaru en este mundo y no quería correr el riesgo de que domine el cuerpo de Kabuto que estaba siendo consumido poco a poco, obviamente es mejor tener un Kabuto que un Orochimaru"_

En eso estaba de acuerdo. Luego Sasuke le había preguntado si lo consiguió

"_¿Bromeas? Pasó una semana y ya no había rastro de Orochimaru, ese chico me sorprende cada día más"_

Ese usuratonkachi… ¿Qué coño es lo que tiene para cambiar a la gente o hacer que superen las cosas?... cuanto lo detestaba

"_Después de eso quisieron exiliar a Kabuto y…"_

Eso sonaba muy bien, pero entonces ¿por qué rayos seguía aquí?

"_Y Naruto no quiso, pidió que se quede haciéndose responsable de él"_

Definitivamente Naruto perdió la cabeza

"_Kabuto, como era de esperarse, le quedó sumamente agradecido y Naruto se hizo su amigo, aunque es bastante rara la relación de ellos"_

Sasuke frunció el ceño al recordar esas palabras. Por alguna razón, eso lo disgustó bastante, y PEOR cuando le hizo una pregunta y lo que obtuvo de respuesta…

"_¿A qué te refieres con "raro"?"_

"_La verdad, no estoy seguro, pero sí sé que lo aprecia mucho"_

Esa respuesta fue tan estúpida que…

"_¿A qué te refieres con "no estoy seguro"?"_

"_Eso no importa, sí? La cosa es que ahora Kabuto trabaja en el hospital y es el mejor medico después de Tsunade-sama, y siempre está pendiente de la salud de Naruto, es muy cuidadoso con él."_

"_Hump, ese perro lame botas"_

Sasuke, aunque quedó con muchas dudas, decidió no preguntar más sobre el tema, no quería que piense que le interesaba ese asunto tan tonto. Pero sí preguntó otra cosa…

"_¿Que por qué le dicen Naruto-sama? He, es simple… Naruto ahora está siendo entrenado por Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei, nadie en Konoha duda de que será nuestro próximo hokage, menos después de todo lo que hizo por esta aldea. Como sea, ahora muchos lo respetan, entre ellos los anbus"_

Ok, una duda menos. Pero había otra cosa…

"_¿Muerto? ¿eso dijo?... Hump, ¿en serio no te has puesto a pensar a qué se refiere?"_

De no ser porque tenía un plan a ejecutar, lo habría matado ahí mismo. Sasuke le había preguntado respecto a lo que dijo Naruto en la cascada.

"_Hace tres años, Uchiha. Tu huída. Veneno. Muerte. Barril. Ritual. Fase dos del sello maldito activado. ¿Eso no te suena familair, imbécil?"_

Estaba a punto de insultarlo y usar su sharingan contra él para torturarlo, pero de repente ya habían llegado a su casa y Shikamaru simplemente se fue, pero no sin antes decirle…

"_Solo una cosa más, Sasuke… Naruto no está solo, me tiene a mí y a todos"_

_Tsk – Sasuke giró los ojos con aburrimiento – como si me importara un pepino – sinceramente, él no sabía por qué se sentía tan frustrado.

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa, a medida que se acercaba el amanecer, Sasuke cerró levemente los ojos intentando recordar…

"_Así solo me llamaba mi mejor amigo, y él… murió en aquel barril hace tres años"_

El moreno recordaba ese evento que le había mencionado Nara de una forma muy entrecortada. Recordó que estaba en un barril cuando comenzó a sentir que el poder recorría todo su cuerpo y como sentía las energías renovadas y aumentadas al máximo… después recordó estar ya en el valle del fin, y se vio ahí rememorando los acontecimientos de la muerte de sus padres, rabia que desquitaba con Naruto… luego su rabia aumentaba a medida que peleaba, la cual se había tornado hacia Naruto ¿Por qué?... Envidia.

Sasuke masajeó su frente. Tal vez sonaba absurdo el que haya sentido tanta envidia de ese dobe, pero tenía que admitirlo, Naruto siempre era el que salía siendo el héroe, aunque siempre hacía el ridículo por su forma de ser tan tonta, pero él siempre fue más poderoso y terminaba haciendo lo más grande e importante, salvando a todos. Al principio Sasuke no quería aceptarlo, pero ya se había hecho muy obvio cuando se enfrentaron a Gaara y su monstruo interno. El moreno recordó que esa vez Naruto hizo una gigantesca invocación digna de rango hokage, y él ni sabía en lo que consistía una invocación. Después fue el colmo cuando se encontró con Itachi y no consiguió hacer absolutamente nada, además Itachi había dicho…

"_Nos llevaremos a Naruto-kun. Es necesario para nuestra organización: Akatsuki"_

En ese momento Sasuke no sabía del tema de Bijus y Jinchurikis y que lo que querían era arrancárselos y matarlos. Entonces, lo que el moreno había pensado cuando vio el chakra del Kyuubi en el Valle del fin, fue que los de Akatsuki querían a gente _especialmente poderosa_ para que se _una_ a su organización. Por eso su envidia creció. Imaginar que consideraban a Naruto tan poderoso, al nivel de Itachi, como para querer que se una a ellos.

Pero ahora ya estaba enterado del caso, así que eso no tenía nada que ver. Aún pensaba en eso de que lo consideraba muerto… tal vez hablaba de su "amiguito de juegos", pero creerlo muerto era exagerado en el dobe…

_¡…! – Un recuerdo relámpago vino a la mente de Sasuke de un de repente

"_Debes morir y nosotros te reviviremos con nuestro ritual"_

Eso era lo que había dicho uno de los ninjas del sonido con los que se había ido de la aldea hace tres años… luego le dieron unas píldoras…

Él había muerto.

Ahora sabía a lo que se refería Naruto… pero ¿cómo sabía él eso?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama, mientras el sol se levantaba mostrando la mañana. El rubio no había podido dormir en toda la noche… recordando…

"_Que él haya desperdiciado su juventud, no significa que tú también tengas que hacerlo, Naruto-kun"_

"_A él tú no le importas, ya no le importa nada, déjalo de una vez, ¡debemos detenerlo!"_

"_Él dijo que ya rompió sus lazos contigo, Naruto-kun"_

"_Es un criminal traidor"_

"_No conviertas tu destino en una pesadilla solo por su causa"_

"_Naruto, si quieres ser Hokage, asume la responsabilidad que conlleva y olvídate de Sasuke"_

"_Na-Naruto-kun… Sasuke-kun es malo y… yo-yo ya no quiero que te haga daño"_

"_¡Él trató de matarte!, ¿llamas a eso amigo?"_

"_Naruto, si en verdad lo aprecias, debes detenerlo para que no siga en ese camino, aunque signifique matarlo"_

"_Él está haciendo que los otros países vean a Konoha como traidora, está creando conflictos con nuestros aliados"_

Naruto recordó que ninguna de esas palabras lo había hecho cambiar de parecer… pero…

"_¡Si no andarás buscando a Sasuke de seguro Jiraya-sama no habría muerto!"_

Eso le golpeó muy fuerte.

"_¡Tú estabas buscando al bastardo ese mientras Jiraya-sama iba en busca de Akatsuki con la intención de protegerte a ti! ¡Mientras tú perdías el tiempo, sabes que no vale la pena, Naruto! ¡Ya le dijiste todo lo que podías y no lograste que recapacitara, acéptalo, aquel que una vez fue tu amigo, ya no existe"_

El rubio soltó un suspiro. Ni siquiera recordaba quien le había dicho eso, pero las palabras quedaron clavadas. Tenía razón. Tal vez ero-sennin seguiría vivo, en vez de movilizar un equipo para buscar a Sasuke, pudo haber movilizado un equipo para ayudar a Jiraya a encontrar a Akatsuki. Recordaba cómo el sannin le insistía a pesar de todos los gritos de Naruto, que se olvide de Sasuke y se concentre en Akatsuki. Siempre le hacía oídos sordos a lo que le decía.

Recordó que después de esas palabras, se encerró por una semana entera en su cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie y no respondía cuando iban a buscarlo constantemente diciendo que por favor abra la puerta. Al único que había dejado entrar fue a Shikamaru, ni siquiera sabía por qué él, pero tal vez porque fue el único que no trató de decirle que se equivocaba. Le ayudó mucho con sus consejos y gracias a él se animó y salió de ahí siendo el mismo y yendo derechito a comer mucho ramen… pero el bastardo volvió… ¡Se le ocurrió volver ahora!... por suerte Naruto tenía ahora todo fríamente calculado.

Recordó que, en su última charla con Jiraya, le había comentado que vio a Sasuke salir de un barril cuando fueron a traerlo de vuelta hace tres años. Aquella vez, sinceramente, se había alegrado al pensar que el Uchiha no se había ido por su cuenta, sino a obligadas, y por eso lo tenían encerrado en un barril… claro, eso hasta que salió de ahí riendo como loco fuera de cabales. Le contó ese desconcertante detalle a Jiraya y fue en ese momento en que el sannin le puso al tanto del _método_ que usaba Orchimaru con lujo de detalle… al parecer sabía mucho del viejo raquítico ese. En ese momento le dio un escalofrío y su pecho se hizo un nudo cuando le dijo…

"_El requisito para tener la fase dos del sello activado era… la muerte"_

Pensar que Sasuke era capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad solo para tener poder fácil no le quería entrar a la cabeza, pero ¿qué más prueba necesitaba?, su amigo estaba muerto, y de ese barril solo salió un monstruo sin sentimientos… pero que el Uchiha no tenga sentimientos, no significaba que él tampoco, por lo que su última charla con el moreno no lo había dejado dormir…

_No debí hablarle así… - hablaba el rubio recordando la noche anterior y su discusión con Sasuke.

**_¿Bromeas? Fue genial.**

Esa era la _alegre_ voz de alguien con quien charlaba inevitablemente a menudo…

_Todo es por tu culpa – le regañó el Uzumaki – maldito zorro.

… llamada Kyuubi.

**_No, eras tú el que hablaba, yo sólo te di algunas ideas y me alimentaba de tu deliciosa rabia.**

_Duh, cállate.

Ya se le había hecho costumbre hablar con el demonio interno, aunque a veces su charla no sea muy grata.

_No tenía derecho de hablar así, después de todo era su familia, dattebayo – Naruto se sentía mal. A pesar de lo que decía opinar de Sasuke ahora, sabía que no debió hablar así sabiendo lo importante que son para el moreno. Fue una gran ofensa.

**_Merecían morir, tú lo dijiste, ellos planeaban destruir Konoha.**

_Sí, pero matarlos no es la única forma de solucionar las cosas, son personas y…

**_¿Cuales **_**personas**_**? Son abominaciones huhuhuhu.**

_... ¡Kuso! ¡Kyuubi! – Naruto recordó que él había dicho eso – Yo no soy así para hablar de esa forma, me enojé porque el muy idiota comenzó a hablarme de odio, pero no debí hablar así de su clan, después de todo… su clan es lo más importante para él.

**_Un clan que ya no existe, qué patético, ¿no lo crees?**

_Sí… digo ¡NO! no me confundas, eres tú el que los odia, no yo… ahora mismo voy a ir a disculparme – Naruto se levantó de la cama.

**_¿Disculparte? ¿Con el Uchiha? ¡Estás loco, mocoso! No lo hagas, eso es exactamente lo que quiere, no caigas.**

_Sólo voy a disculparme, porque yo soy un hombre que sabe reconocer cuando se equivoca – dijo mientras se vestía apropiadamente para salir.

**_Pero no te equivocaste y… ¿eres un hombre?**

_¡MALDITO ZORRO! ¡CALLATE! ¡No me hagas entrar!

**_Entra, huuhuhuhu, así te tomaré en mis manos para darte un lindo abrazo. **

_Eres tan amoroso, maldito…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Sasuke se dio una ducha y recorrió su casa hasta la sala, aún pensando en otras cosas que le había dicho Shikamaru…

"_Por cierto, Sasuke… aún no te ha dicho su famosa frase de "Nunca te perdonaré", ¿o sí?"_

"_No, ¿por qué? ¿A quién se lo dijo?"_

"_A nadie que no esté muerto, encarcelado o con un trauma de por vida hehehehe"_

"_..."_

"_Ten cuidado, porque una vez que te diga eso, ahí sí que nunca te perdonará, Uchiha"_

"_..."_

Eso era raro, pero viniendo del dobe, cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

Bueno, lo que sí no podía esperar es que aparezca en su casa como si nada hubiera pasado y lo tratara como siempre…

Toc toc toc

¿O tal vez sí?

Sasuke fue apresurado hasta la puerta. La abrió y vio a…

_Hola, Sasuke-k…

¡PAF!

Sasuke cerró la puerta muy hastiado, y llamándose tonto interiormente al pensar que podría ser Naruto. No quería nada con Sakura. El objetivo era Naruto.

Pero de repente a Sasuke le vino un pensamiento… ¿Naruto no se enojaría si se entera que trata mal a sus amigos?

Con un gruñido de fastidio, Sasuke volvió a la puerta… lo que sea por ganar puntos con Naruto

_Pasa – le dijo después de abrir, y como había esperado, ella seguía ahí parada.

_Gracias, te traje esto para que lo compartamos – le dijo Sakura mostrándole dos bolsas de desayuno que había comprado.

_Hump… - fue lo único que el moreno dijo. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa.

_¿Y ya hablaste con Naruto?

_Sí…- respondió Sasuke indiferente – ya peleamos.

_Bueno, ustedes siempre peleaban hehehe – rió nerviosa y con una gota en la cabeza – eso quiere decir que todo está volviendo a la normalidad – optimismo ante todo.

_...

_Y… ¿qué vas a hacer en la tarde?

_Nada.

_¿Quisieras ir a…?

_No.

_¿Sabes? – desvió el tema – Naruto antes me decía que te habías vuelto más frío, pero para mí estás igual… siempre fuiste frío conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

_Esto es lo que soy y no pienso cambiar – ratificó el moreno.

_Quería decirte que… - hizo una pausa antes de continuar como pensándola – creo que es mejor que evites hablar con Naruto, así las cosas van a estar más tranquilas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_No me vengas con órdenes.

_Es un consejo – le corrigió ella – así él estará bien y… tú también, no? después de todo dijiste que no tienes sentimiento alguno con nadie.

_Hump… - no tenía como discutir a eso. Era cierto, pero no pensaba darle explicaciones.

_Entonces… lo harás? ¿Vas a evitar a Naruto?

_No.

_Pero…

Sasuke se puso de pie, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió convidante.

_Sakura, será mejor que te vayas, tengo cosas qué hacer.

_Sí – ella decidió no discutir y salió.

Una vez en la puerta, ella se volteó a mirarlo y decirle…

_Ten en cuenta lo que te he dic-

¡PAF!

Sasuke cerró la puerta en la nariz de la pelirrosa. Se sentía impotente, con rabia, ya solo faltaba que le digan que se vaya de Konoha y deje en paz a "Naruto-sama"… y la actitud de Naruto lo tenía con los pelos de punta.

Toc toc toc

¡Kuso! ¡¿Otra vez?

Sasuke se encaminó a la puerta a paso firme para abrirla y gritarle un montón de insultos a Sakura.

_¡Te he dicho que…! – la sesión de insulto murió completamente.

Sasuke abrió grande los ojos, se quedó petrificado, sin habla… y lo más desconcertante, su corazón comenzó a bombardear fuerte.

_Eeehm… Creo que vine en mal momento – dijo el rubio en frente de Sasuke – será mejor que me vaya…- Naruto se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo de repente cuando algo sostuvo fuerte su brazo.

Sasuke no sabía por qué rayos estaba actuando así, pero sintió la urgente necesidad de impedir que se vaya.

_... ¿A qué viniste? – le preguntó después de un rato de estar mirándose fijamente a los ojos, tratando de no sonar muy ansioso por saber la respuesta.

Naruto respiró hondo y balbuceó mirando a un lado…

_Lo siento.

_... – Sasuke levantó una ceja, estaba tan sorprendido interiormente de verlo ahí en su casa, que no dio para pensar a qué se refería.

_Lo siento, sí? – dijo el rubio con molestia, como si le costara decir lo que estaba diciendo – perdón, no debí hablar así de tu clan, asumo como un hombre que me equivoqué, ellos eran personas que no debían morir, porque la muerte no es la solución a los problemas… - dio un suspiro – disculpa, no sé lo que me pasó anoche – murmuró decaído.

Sasuke recordó a qué se refería.

_No vuelvas a hacerlo – le advirtió el moreno.

_No lo haré, ¿me disculpas?

_... hump – eso era un "deja que lo piense, TAL VEZ si te portas bien… lo reconsidere"

**_Eres un idiota, ¿por qué te disculpaste? Mejor rompamos los huesos del Uchiha, extingamos de una vez por todas el **_**maldito**_** clan MUAHAHAHAHAHA.**

¡Estúpido zorro!

_¡Cállate! – le gritó Naruto a su Biju.

_... – y Sasuke lo miró fijo pensando hablaba con él. El rubio miró al moreno y vio su mirada, por lo que se dio cuenta que había gritado en voz alta… pero no le iba a decir que conversaba con su Zorro de Nueve Colas.

_Es que… - miró a un lado como buscando qué inventarse – ¡sé que me estás insultando mentalmente, dattebayo! – lo apuntó con el dedo acusador.

**_Huhuhuhuhuhu.**

Desgraciado Kyuubi… le iba a arrancar los rabos uno por uno.

_Hump – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, sin cambiar su _expresión inexpresiva._

_Bueno, adiós – Naruto se volteó para marcharse rápidamente, pero de nuevo sintió un tirón que no lo dejó avanzar. El rubio se giró y vio a Sasuke sosteniéndolo.

_¿No quieres pasar?

Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

_No – respondió, y de un tirón se hizo soltar – Mira, reconozco que hice mal al faltar al respeto a tu clan, pero eso no significa que haya cambiado mi opinión sobre ti.

**_Muérdelo, Naruto.**

El consejo del Kyuubi no estaba tan mal, pero pelear en este momento no era conveniente… ¿se refería a pelear, no?

**_Mocoso… ¡hagámosle pedazos algo! Lo que sea… me conformo con dejarlo pelón… hehehe ¿te lo imaginas pelón?, guacala. **

__"Ya cállate, Kyuu…!"_ ¡AH! – dio un grito cuando, de un fuerte jalón, Sasuke lo hizo entrar a la casa, y casi lo hace caer de narices.

Cuando Naruto se giró a mirar a Sasuke, éste estaba cerrando la puerta y… por alguna razón desconocida… con llave.

_Tenemos que hablar – dijo el moreno muy serio.

_Tsk! ¿De que? – dijo el otro colérico – ¿de lo lindo que es tener odio? ¡hazte a un lado! – quiso empujarlo a un lado y avanzar hacia la puerta, pero Sasuke lo esquivó y después lo atrapó fuerte del brazo, haciendo que el rubio lo mire a los ojos, sorprendido.

_ ¿A qué te referías con eso de que ya me morí? – le preguntó el moreno clavándole la mirada – ¿Acaso no me ves parado frente a ti? – Naruto lo miró enojado.

_Tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refería – lo empujó haciéndolo retroceder un paso lejos de él - ¡abre esa maldita puerta!

_No.

Entonces Sasuke lo agarró se la solapa y lo pegó a él con fuerza.

_¿Q…? – Naruto se quedó atónito ante ese movimiento y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna al estar tan pegado al Uchiha – _"¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo este bastardo? ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta de lo cerca que estamos? ¡ESO NO SE HACE!... hey, ¿es mi impresión o está un poquito más bajo que yo?" – _pensó, y luego frunció el ceño desafiante, agarrando a Sasuke de la solapa también.

**_¿Por qué te sorprende que se apegue a ti? Ya ha hecho eso antes, ¿no recuerdas en la guarida de Orochimaru? Me sorprende que no te abrace. **

__"Cállate, idiota! Déjame concentrarme! "_ – el rubio ya se estaba poniendo nervioso mientras mantenía la mirada fija en esos ojos intensos y negros clavados en los suyos.

_No vas a salir de aquí hasta que me aclares algunas cosas – aseveró el moreno.

_¡No tengo nada qué aclararte! – Naruto lo empujó con fuerza suficiente para lograr que lo suelte – ¡Aparta! – se encaminó rápidamente a la puerta.

_No – el moreno lo agarró del brazo de nuevo. Naruto ya no sabía qué hacer… ¡¿Qué bicho le picó a ese teme? ¡¿Cuál era su afán de retenerlo?

__**Sasuke**_**…** - Naruto lo nombró de una forma que mostraba claramente que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sasuke hizo caso omiso y sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba la comida que había traído Sakura.

_¿Tienes hambre?

Naruto lo miró confuso, luego vio a la mesa y entendió lo que quiso decir…

_...

_...

_...

_¡RASENGAN!

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ahora se veía una puerta hecha polvo, un Naruto muy cabreado que salía corriendo y un Sasuke con los ojos redondos, y pasmado viéndolo correr.

**_Oh, ¿porque a la puerta? – **se quejaba el Kyuubi** – hubiera sido más lindo darle con el rasengan al bastardo. **

_¡Naruto! – gritó Sasuke hecho una fiera – ¡Vuelve aquí, dobe! ¡ARGH! – se quejó de rabia al ver lo que había hecho. Pero ya era tarde, el rubio desapareció como relámpago.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto llegó a la cascada con su cabeza dando vueltas, todavía sentía los cosquilleos recorrer su cuerpo solo de recordar cómo tuvo a Sasuke tan cerca.

Ni siquiera su barriga sonando de hambre porque no había desayunado lo hacía olvidarse de eso, y hablando de desayuno… ¿acaso lo había invitado a comer con él? Si se trataba de una broma, no era graciosa.

_Voy a entrenar, tal vez con eso me calme un poco – dijo el rubio cerrando sus ojos levemente mientras comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta para quitársela y así no mojarla.

Ya había pasado por el entrenamiento de cortar la cascada, pero aquella vez fue con cien clones, ahora tenía que lograrlo solo, era una táctica que debía perfeccionar llamada Jutsu Navaja de viento, que creaba una extensión larga y horizontal, afilado como navaja que abarcaba 200 metros de longitud, con eso podría cortar en dos a un ejército que se dirige hacia él, así de fácil. Lo más principal era que le ayudaba a manejar mejor la fusión de su chakra con la de Kyuubi. Pero le faltaba perfeccionarla.

Ni siquiera había sacado la chaqueta cuando…

_Hola – le dijeron con una sonrisa.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Naruto se cayó hacia atrás del susto y casi tuvo un paro cardiaco al ver a una persona emerger del agua como si fuera parte de ella.

_¡Suigetsu idiota! – el rubio aún estaba procesando el espanto cuando escuchó otra voz a sus espaldas – ¡No le muestres tu horrible cara a Naruto así de repente! – Naruto se volteó y vio a una pelirroja que se puso de cuclillas a su lado – ¿No te das cuenta que es el peor espanto del mundo? – la pelirroja regañaba al que había salido del agua, mientras el aludido solo la miraba con cara de "Cállate, bruja ¬¬" – ¡Pudiste haberle causado un trauma de por vida! ¿Estás bien, Naru? – le preguntó toda cariñosa al rubio que seguía con cara de traumado.

_¿Q-qué hacen aquí? – Naruto volvió a la realidad y vio que eran las personas que se había encontrado el día anterior.

_Pensamos que querrías desayunar algo – vio salir de los árboles al más grande del trío.

_Ehm…

_¿No te hiciste daño? – preguntó Karin poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Naruto – Yo podría curarte, soy ninja médico.

_¿En serio?

_¡Quítale las manos de encima, bruja! – Suigetsu salió del agua y ayudó a Naruto a levantarse – ¡Con eso sí que lo traumarás!... perdón por el susto, Naruto – le dijo sonriendo.

_¡Yo no me asusté!... solo… ¡Sólo me sorprendiste, dattebayo! – se defendió el rubio con una megavena.

_¿Ves Karin? Naruto piensa que YO soy _sorprendente_ – dijo el espadachín a la kunoichi que echaba humo.

_¿Cómo hiciste para salir así del agua?

_Es una de mis habilidades especiales – se halagó Suigetsu – puedo hacerlo por naturaleza, sin gastar ni una pisca de chakra.

_Genial – a Naruto le brillaban los ojos… ¿será que le puede enseñar?

_Ven sírvete, desayuna con nosotros – dijo amable Juugo trayendo unas frutas y poniéndolas sobre el pasto.

_ Y… ¿Qué les hace pensar que no desayuné ya?

_Bueno, escuchamos cómo rugía tu estomago – Suigetsu fue muy sincero.

_¿Me estábamos espiando otra vez? – les dedicó una mirada inquisidora.

_No, ya te lo dijimos… - dijo Karin rápidamente – solo apreciamos inocentemente la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor.

_Especialmente Juugo – dijo Suigetsu apuntando a su compañero que acariciaba a animalitos que estaban en su hombro.

_Bueno, esto es algo inusual a lo que yo como – Naruto miró la fruta un momento, pero tenía hambre, no importaba que no sea ramen – pero se ve rico, dattebayo.

_¿Y qué comes usualmente? – preguntó el pelinaranja sentándose en el pasto.

_Ramen.

_¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras Naruto la miraba con horror.

_Significa "Ramera al jugo" – respondió Suigetsu inteligentemente – o sea que los cocinan a ti y a Juugo hehehehe.

¡PAF! – y la cara de suigetsu estaba deshecha, pero Naruto seguía tan atónito que ni se dio cuenta.

_Ramen es una ensalada, cierto? – dijo Juugo mirando a Naruto.

_...

_...

_...

_¡¿NO SABEN LO QUE ES EL RAMEN? – preguntó con el pánico más grande del mundo - ¡USTEDES NO HAN VIVIDO!

_¿Cómo quieres que sepa lo que es el reman si viví la mayor parte de mi vida en un tubo? – preguntó el espadachín mordiendo una manzana.

_¡Es ramen! ¡No reman! – decía el rubio casi con desesperación – Repite conmigo ¡ramen!

_Ramen… - repitió el espadachín un poco asustado.

_Nunca lo olvides – aseveró el Uzumaki.

_Guau… – Karin no salía de su asombro – es tan poderoso que le hizo aprender algo a Suigetsu! – sonrisa.

_Bruja.

_¡NARUTO! – se escuchó a alguien gritar cual demonio de lejos.

_¡Ah! – Naruto pegó un salto al igual que su corazón – Etto, lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir, ¡adiós! – saltó hacia los arbustos y escondió su chakra.

Los otros lo miraron confusos, pero después alguien apareció parado frente a ellos.

_¡NARUTO! – cierto moreno miraba de un lado al otro buscando _algo._

_¿Sasuke? – los tres se sorprendieron de verlo.

_¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó frío – les dije que aguarden en la cueva.

_Ehm… vinimos a tomar aire fresco – excusó Karin.

_Tsk, lo que sea, ¿vieron pasar por aquí a un estúpido con cabello rubio y con cara de idiota?

_...

_... ehm… no – Suigetsu miró al cielo maldisimuladamente.

_Karin, verifica su chakra – ordenó Sasuke.

_Ok… - dijo ella dudosa acomodando sus manos – no, no siento ningún chakra además del nuestro por los alrededores.

_¿Segura?

_Segurísima.

Sasuke dio un gruñido resignado.

_Bueno – y se fue.

_Huhuhu, idiota – murmuró el espadachín.

_¿Ya se fue? – Naruto salió de los arbustos.

_Sí.

_Uff, no sé qué le habrán dicho para que se vaya, pero gracias – sonrisa Uzumaki.

_De nada – dijo Karin con ojos hechos corazones.

_Ese es Sasuke – les explicó el rubio – les sugiero no acercarse a él, está desquiciado y sería capaz de matar a cualquiera.

_... – los otros se miraron entre sí.

_Seehh… solo de verlo no me cae, y no lo conozco, NO lo conozco – Suigetsu no era muy buen actor, pero afortunadamente para él, Naruto no le estaba prestando mucha atención, solo se quedó mirando a un lado como pensando.

_No le cae bien a nadie – murmuró el rubio poniéndose entre serio y melancólico de repente.

_Y… - Juugo se aventuró a preguntar – ¿a ti?

_Yo lo odio – susurró sin mirarlos a los ojos.

_Y… ¿qué quería contigo? – volvió a cuestionar.

_La verdad no sé, y no me interesa saberlo – dijo encogiendo los hombros.

_Tal vez quiera conversar contigo – dijo Juugo, la verdad no estaban ayudando en mucho con esta situación.

_O tal vez quiera seguir lastimándome… - Naruto se pasó la mano por su cabello – como sea, no quiero verlo ni en pintura y… - apretó los puños – ¡se supone que él debería pensar igual! – terminó gritando – ¡después de todo fue él quien dijo que no tenía más lazos que no sean de odio ENTONCES qué rayos quiere conmigo! ¡No lo entiendo! – se puso tenso, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarraba la cabeza con frustración – Pero claro, de seguro tiene un preciado lazo de odio conmigo, por eso me persigue.

_...

_Etto… - salió de su mundo – disculpen, ustedes no saben de qué hablo, es que estoy un poco alterado – ellos asintieron.

_hmm… y… - Suigetsu seguía con algunas dudas en la cabeza - ¿qué es el ramen?

**/*/MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS/*/**

_Kuso… lo voy a matar – Sasuke había buscado al rubio por toda la aldea… y nada.

Estaba por las calles más solitarias de Konoha en este momento, tal vez al rubio se le ocurrió meterse ahí, quien sabe…

Había buscado con el sharingan activado, pero el muy dobe había aprendido a ocultar su extravagante chakra.

A Sasuke le dolía la cabeza, ¿Por qué lo estaba buscando? Ni se acordaba… ¡Ah, sí! el muy usuratonkachi hizo trizas su puerta y parte de su pared, así que castigarlo es muy justificable. Pero lo de la puerta era lo que menos le daba rabia, sino más bien la actitud de rechazo del rubio… ¿qué quiere? ¿Qué se arrodille pidiéndole perdón?

Eso nunca.

_¿Qué…? – el moreno se paró en seco al ver una cabellera rubia familiar… pero no estaba solo. Sasuke ocultó su chakra y se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar, oculto tras la pared.

_¿Entonces ahora estás libre? – decía Naruto animado al lado de la otra persona – Que bien, dattebayo – sonrisa.

_Sí, ya no va a ser tan problemático… - decía el acompañante rascándose la cabeza con pereza, pero sonriendo.

Ok, esto era oficial, Sasuke estaba cabreado, ¿qué hacía Naruto con Shikamaru charlando sobre la vida mientras él lo buscaba como idiota por todos lados para patearle el trasero? Eso no se hace.

_ Pero volviendo al tema, ¿te sientes bien haciendo esto, Naruto? – le preguntó Nara al rubio poniéndose serio.

_No mucho… - dijo Naruto con pesar - es que… es difícil para mí fingir u ocultar las cosas que realmente siento, sabes que yo no soy así, y aparte de eso hacérselo creer a todo el mundo.

_ _"¿Las cosas que siente?"_ – Sasuke estaba confundido… y odiaba sentirse así, y aunque no era de las personas que se apresuran a sacar conclusiones, su mente de por sí ya le traicionaba pensando en un millar de posibilidades… … ¿Naruto estaba enfermo?

_Pero aguanta un poco más, el plan irá a la perfección – Shikamaru le sonrió y colocó su mano en el hombro del rubio.

El puño de Sasuke se apretaba y temblaba, ¿plan? ¿cuál plan? Eso sonaba a una conspiración…. Odiaba no saber las cosas.

_Heh, Eso espero – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

_Oye, Naruto… - le murmuró Shikamaru

_¿Qué? – indagó el rubio

_Creo que sería mejor ir a tu casa.

La carita de Sasuke era todo un dilema.

_ _"¿ A su casa para qué?"_ – pensó el Uchiha desconfiado.

_¿Por qué? – Naruto lo miró confundido por la repentina petición.

_Porque… - se acercó a su oído a susurrarle algo que Sasuke no pudo escuchar ni pío.

Después de un rato de estar susurrándole _cosas_ al rubio, éste lo miró sorprendido.

_¿En serio? – le murmuró de vuelta.

_Sí.

_¡No sabía que eras tímido, hahaha!

_¡¿Qué?! – Shikamaru arrugó el entrecejo ofendido y confundido.

_¡Era broma! – dijo el rubio sonriendo – ya, vamos a mi casa – le dijo pasando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Nara y sonriendo pícaro.

_Deja de jugar – dijo Shikamaru apartándose y dando un salto para alejarse a velocidad ninja.

_¡Yo te voy a mostrar lo que es _jugar_! – rió el rubio siguiéndolo.

¿Qué demonios?

Y Sasuke… pues …

Salió corriendo

¿A dónde?

No se iba a quedar sin saber lo que tramaba ese par.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡¿BESO?!**

_Hola, Sakura-frentora – saludó la rubia cuando vio a su compañera de trabajo entrar a la sala del hospital.

_Hola Ino-cerda – contestó la otra toda desanimada sentándose en un sillón.

_¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó sentándose a su lado en otro sillón.

_No creo que te interese.

_Oh, no digas eso, sabes que estoy para cualquier cosa, vamos cuéntame – la animó. Sakura dudó un poco en hablar, pero tenía que desahogarse con alguien.

_Vengo de ver a Sasuke-kun.

_Ya veo… - sí, no necesitaba decir nada más para saber por qué estaba con esa cara - ¿cómo van las cosas?

_Ehm… van… - hizo una mueca - bien…

_...

_Un horror – contestó sinceramente esta vez – No sé qué hacer, sabes? Fui a aconsejarle que no se acerque a Naruto pero no quiere escucharme.

_¿Que no se acerque a Naruto? – Ino la miró sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

_Ya sabes… Naruto lo odia… y Sasuke-kun "no tiene sentimientos", entonces es mejor que se eviten – explicó – podrían terminar haciéndose daño.

_¿Estás loca? – la regañó la rubia – Como amiga que eres de ambos, lo que deberías hacer es tratar de que se reconcilien y vuelvan a ser amigos.

_¿Para qué? – Sakura la miró enojada y su amiga se quedó sorprendida – ¿Para que vuelva a ser yo la que sobra en medio de los dos?

_¿Qué? – Ino no sabía a lo que se refería.

_¿No recuerdas lo que te contaba hace años cuando Sasuke-kun aún estaba en el equipo? Ellos dos siempre estaban juntos y yo quedaba a un lado o atrás – recordó con tristeza.

_Y quieres dejarlos como están para que…

_Bueno, podría tener oportunidad con Sasuke-kun y …

_¡Qué egoísta, Sakura! – exclamó la rubia reprendiéndola - ¿Y qué es eso que "porque quieres tener oportunidad con Sasuke-kun"? ¿Acaso Naruto te estorba o algo?

_Sí… - respondió simplemente – algo así.

_¿Que estás diciendo?

_¿Sigues sin entender, verdad? – la miró fijamente.

_...

_Recuerda las cosas que te contaba… - Sakura respiró hondo – para ambos eran solo los dos, al menos para Sasuke-kun. Cuando estaba en equipo con él, nunca me perdía ni el más mínimo detalle de él, sus gestos, sus acciones, sus miradas, lo que decía… - sonrió con pesadez – es irónico, fijándome en todo aquello a la única conclusión que llegué era que lo único que realmente le importaba a Sasuke-kun… - agachó la cabeza – era Naruto.

_No digas esas cosas – Ino colocó la mano en su hombro – tú también le importabas, eras su amiga.

_Tal vez… - dijo la pelirrosa mirando hacia arriba como recordando – pero a comparación de Naruto… - hizo una pausa – él le importaba más… mucho más, yo no era nada a su comparación.

_Oh, por favor Sakura, los quería a ambos por igual como amigos – dijo la otra sonriendo y tratando de hacerla entender.

_¿Tú que sabes? – chilló la ojiverde - ¡Soy yo la que estuvo allí todo el tiempo, incluso podría decir que me odia, a mí siempre me trató con indiferencia y más de una vez con desprecio! – trató de calmarse un poco - Siempre serio, y callado… absolutamente callado conmigo, le incomodaba tenerme a su lado.

_Pero… - ya no sabía qué decir – con Naruto… ¿acaso no se detestaban?

_Esas eran tonterías de rivales, pero para Sasuke-kun era más que eso, era la forma de estar cerca de Naruto, con él era totalmente diferente – completó Sakura – Naruto era capaz de hacerlo rabiar, de hacerlo calmar, de hacerlo sonreír… - recordó – al principio lo trataba con el mismo desprecio que a mí, pero un poquito después ya lo miraba de forma especial – Ino inclinó su cabeza tratando de pensar a lo que se refería con eso, estaba extrañada con eso último – aunque yo diría que desde el principio aunque lo oculte tras una fachada, la primera vez que logré hablar con Sasuke-kun él estaba buscando a Naruto, yo cometí el error de hablar cosas indebidas de Naruto, no pensé que le importara tanto… debiste ver la mirada de llena odio que me dio…

_Pero…

_Ya Sasuke-kun siempre andaba pendiente de Naruto, era como si no quisiera que se haga ni un rasguño, el primer día le dio su comida arriesgándose a ser descalificado, cuando salimos por primera vez de Konoha lo defendió a él antes que nada, cuando íbamos de camino con el cliente siempre caminaba a su lado todo disimulado, cuando entrenaban en los árboles fue de un salto a agarrar a Naruto porque se estaba cayendo de cabeza el muy idiota.

_Es natural que Sasuke-kun cuide de sus amigos, lo que pasa es que tú eras fuerte lo suficiente y como Naruto se portaba como un idiota, tenía que cuidarlo a él más que a nada – razonó Ino.

_También cuando solo le faltó salir corriendo solo porque mencioné que de seguro estaba muerto ahí afuera por gastar su chakra y dijo que estaba yendo a "caminar" pero nooooooo, ¡obviamente estaba yendo a verlo! ¡solo le faltó salir corriendo! ¡Después dio su vida por él recibiendo los agujazos!... eso me contó Naruto hace poco.

_Sakura…

_También cuando hacíamos trabajos simples, en una de esas lo salvó de caer por una cascada, cuando llegó Gaara y Sasuke-kun estaba peleando con él solo y nosotros llegamos, él estaba tirado y malherido en una rama de árbol, el chico medio monstruo iba a atacarlo y yo me interpuse, entonces me apretó con su arena y me estampó contra otro árbol, Sasuke-kun solo miraba y parecía que estaba muy herido y no podía hacer ni decir nada, oooh, pero cuando Gaara golpeó a SU Naruto ¡¿qué crees que hizo? – dijo dramática - ¡Dio un salto sacando fuerzas de la nada e impidió que se dé un golpe en un árbol usando su propio cuerpo para amortiguarlo… y ni siquiera se hubiera hecho mucho daño Naruto!

_Sakura…

_Y al ver que Naruto se quería enfrentar a Gaara, Sasuke-kun se paró y le dijo que huya conmigo, porque ya hubiera sido demasiado si decía que huya solo, y le dijo que él enfrentaría a Gaara porque no quería ver morir a alguien importante… ¡estaba dispuesto a morir! Y tal vez digas que con "persona importante" se refería a los dos, pero yo estuve ahí siendo sofocada por media hora y él ni se movió ni dijo nada, pero cuando golpearon a Naruto fue otra historia… - Ino pestañeaba rápido - ¡después, cuando se deshizo la arena Sasuke-kun saltó a agarrarme y lo primero que hizo fue ponerme sobre la rama de un árbol, dejarme ahí tirada diciéndole al perro que cuide de mí y salió corriendo a ver a su queridísimo Naruto!

_Sa-ku-ra…

_También, también, aquella vez que su hermano estaba yendo a "raptar" a Naruto y Sasuke-kun se veía más desesperado que nunca y no sé cómo habrá terminado inconsciente en el hospital después de salir corriendo como loco a buscarlo, ¡Hasta cuando fuimos a buscarlo al escondite de Orochimaru! Parecía que el único que estaba ahí era Naruto y se quedaban mirándose y mirándose y mirándose como si no hubiera nadie más, luego dio un salto y le pasó su brazo innecesariamente alrededor de él diciéndole _cosas al oído_, luego antes de irse se le quedó mirando OTRA hora y…

_Sakura…

_¿Y sabes que odio cuando se miran así? Si estuvieran cerca cualquiera diría que se están por besar, ya varias veces se quedan así, incluso delante de los demás… se miraban, a veces enojados, a veces sonriendo, a veces desafiantes pero ¡pero!, nadie más existía para ellos…

_Sakura.

_Recuerdo cuando veía sonreír a Sasuke-kun, él siempre sonreía para Naruto, muchas veces de forma burlesca pero otras eran de la nada, Sasuke-kun lo miraba sonriente con cara ensueño sin que el cabezota de Naruto se dé cuenta. También me sorprendía como Sasuke-kun no podía quedarse un momentito sin la atención de Naruto, él odiaba que lo ignore, por ejemplo cuando Naruto comenzaba a fastidiarme o charlar conmigo y se olvidaba de él, venía Sasuke-kun como si nada y usaba la palabra clave para hacer que toda la atención de Naruto recaiga en él y se olvide de mí… "usuratonkachi"

_Sakura…

_¿Sabes qué era lo que más me decía Sasuke-kun cuando me hablaba? "¿Dónde está Naruto?" ¡Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!

_Sakuraaa…

_Yo sabía lo especial que era Naruto para Sasuke-kun, por eso aquella vez que se fue de la aldea, fui a rogarle a Naruto que lo traiga de vuelta y le dije que él era el único que podía hacerlo… llegué a esa conclusión después de pensar toda la mañana, creo que yo lo único que logré fue que Sasuke-kun salga corriendo en vez de caminando, pero si hubiera sido Naruto…

_¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_...

_Mi cabeza… - dijo la rubia con la mano en la frente - ¡¿quieres callarte?! ¡Ya va a explotar! ¡pareces una cotorra! cielos… - se masajeó la sien.

_...

_¡No quiero que me cuentes tu triste historia! y… ¿qué estás tratando de decirme con todo esto?

_No lo sé – Sakura desvió la mirada, y Ino entendió lo que estaba queriendo decir.

_¿Estás diciendo que a Naruto le gusta Sasuke-kun? ¡A Naruto no puede gustarle otro chico!

_¿Por qué? – preguntó la pelirrosa sorprendida ante la alteración de la otra.

_Ehm…

_¿Te gusta… NARUTO? – preguntó.

_Es que… es que… - Ino no sabía qué decir – ¿recuerdas que hace tres días me pediste que le llevara tus asquerosas píldoras de soldado a la cascada?

_Sí… ¡y no son asquerosas!... ya las mejoré – refunfuñó.

_Sucede que cuando fui, él… ¡oh, madre! – se tapó la cara de forma dramática.

_¿Qué? – Sakura hizo una mueca sin entender.

_¿Acaso no viste lo guay que está? – exclamó la rubia con estrellitas rodeándola - ¡No podía ser más sexy! No sabía que se gastaba semejante cuerpazo debajo de esa ropa tan fea… ¡kyaaaaah! – dio un grito de la nada asustando a la otra chica – Creo que me va a dar algo solo de recordarlo – hacía su mano de abanico.

_Ino… no me digas que estás enamorada de Naruto.

_Enamorada, no… ¡pero me gusta! ¡Es bello! – dijo emocionada – podría intentar alguna cosa con él y quien sabe lleguemos a enamorarnos… tú no lo amas, cierto?

_No, yo lo veo como un buen amigo solamente, aunque no te voy a negar que me gusta también.

_Sí, lo sé… pero tú a él ya no le gustas – dijo la rubia sonriente.

_¿Tú qué sabes? – la miró inquisidora.

_Porque me contaron que te le confesaste para que deje de perseguir a Sasuke-kun y solo le faltó sacarte a patadas – sonrisa burlona.

_¿Quien te contó eso? ¡no es cierto!... … … bueno, sí se enojó un poco.

Ino se río.

_Por eso es lo que te digo – interrumpió Sakura.

_¿Qué?

_Desde que Sasuke-kun se fue, Naruto no tiene otra cosa en su cabeza, te confieso que al principio pensaba que era por lo que me prometió… ¡pero es que la verdad era que de mí ni se acordaba!

_Oh, cállate Sakura, solo estas molesta porque ahora no le gustas ni a Naruto, pero no quiere decir que no le importes.

_Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿no entiendes? Yo creo que Naruto… -pausa – Naruto ama a Sasuke-kun.

_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡No digas estupideces!

_¿Acaso no lo ves? Ya hubieron dos chicas que le confesamos amor, está Hinata por ejemplo – le recordó Sakura.

_Bah, eso es porque él no quiere a ninguna de ustedes, no son su tipo, eso es todo, no porque rechace a un par de chicas va a ser gay – dijo Ino despreocupada – Ah, y… ¿qué le dijo Naruto a Hinata después de que pasó el jaleo de Pain? – preguntó curiosa.

_Según lo que me contó Hinata…

_**FLASH BACK**_

__¡Hinata! – Naruto apareció corriendo hacia la chica._

__Na-Naruto-kun – ella solo se sonrojo y le sonrió. _

__Me alegro que estés bien – dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente y con gran alivio._

__Yo… - ella se sonrojó todavía más - yo también estoy feliz de que estés bien… _

_De repente Naruto apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica mirándola a los ojos seriamente._

__Hinata… _

__¿S-sí?_

_Oh, había llegado el momento…_

__¿Es cierto lo… - miró a un lado con una mirada un poco triste – lo que me dijiste?_

__E-es verdad, Naruto-kun – como si fuera posible, se puso más roja y agachó la mirada apenada._

__Hinata – Naruto hizo presión en sus hombros haciendo que la chica levante la mirada, entonces vio en esos ojos azules mucha seriedad y firmeza – necesito que me escuches y que por favor… me entiendas._

__..._

__Yo… - hizo una mueca como si le costara decirlo, no sabía como tratar con delicadeza a una chica tan sensible - yo te aprecio mucho, tal vez demasiado como para no soportar mentirte, Hinata… - la soltó dejando caer sus brazos y agachó la mirada - yo no puedo… no puedo… amar _

__¿Qué? – los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a humedecerse._

__Es que me es imposible formar un lazo de ese tipo cuando aún no he recuperado uno muy importante ._

__Na-Naruto-kun…_

__Hinata, escúchame – le habló y la hizo mirarlo – hay algo muy importante en mi vida que tengo que lograr antes, tal vez después de eso pueda abrir mi corazón para amar… pero te pido por favor… no me esperes, no guardes tu amor para mí, yo no lo merezco y no sé si llegará el momento en que lo merezca… Hinata… el amor te aguarda en otro corazón, el mío solo tiene un objetivo…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Hinata me dijo que estaba segura que se refería a mí – dijo Sakura – y de paso vino Sai a decirme cosas y entonces decidí decirle que olvide todo y venga conmigo, estaba decidida a corresponder su amor… ¡pero resulta que no conseguí nada! ¡Sólo piensa en Sasuke-kun!

_Es solo porque es su amigo – objetó Ino – es como si habláramos de Chouji y Shikamaru

_¡¿Estás loca? ¡No tienen nada que ver! ¡A ver! ¿Chouji y Shikamaru siempre andaban peleando y discutiendo?

_No.

_¿Se protegen entre ellos discriminadamente?

_No, pero…

_¿Se quedan mirándose como un par de bobos?

_¡Ay no! – mueca de asco.

_¿Ya se besaron?

_¡NO! – mueca de mucho más asco – pero eso no tiene…

_¡Ellos sí se tratan como hermanos! Sasuke-kun y Naruto son muy diferentes… agh, olvida lo que dije, es tonto, no creo que Naruto lo vea con esos ojos, pero sí está obsesionado con Sasuke-kun… ya también es seguro que Sasuke-kun ya no siente nada por él, y por eso sólo terminarán haciéndose daño – miró a un lado con el ceño fruncido… de repente algo pasó por su mente y abrió los ojos de par en par - ¡Ino! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! – exclamó sonriente mientras que la otra chica la miraba atenta – ¡Te va a encantar!

_¿Qué idea?

_Es algo que nos beneficiará a ambas podemos aliarnos para que esos dos se fijen en nosotras.

_¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

_Escucha con atención…

**/MIENTRAS TANTO …../**

Sasuke estaba en el pasillo, parado… se sentía un estúpido, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? A él no le interesa lo que estén haciendo esos dos encerrados en el cuarto de Naruto… pero entonces ¿Qué demonios hacía parado frente a la puerta de Naruto tratando de escuchar _algo_? Y lo más desconcertante… ¿qué rayos hacían ese par que hasta ahora no se escuchaba absolutamente nada?

Sasuke chasqueó su lengua irritado por su propio comportamiento y dio media vuelta para marcharse convencido de que no le interesaba nada de eso… cuando de repente recordó el por qué estaba allí.

Entonces paró y y volvió hacia la puerta de nuevo…

_¡CHIDORI!

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

_¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – grito por parte de cierto rubio.

_ Oh, hola Uchiha – dijo Nara.

_¿Sasuke?... – Naruto lo miraba sorprendido y aún asustado por semejante entrada del Uchiha - ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ, DATTEBAYO?

Sasuke sólo lo miraba con la cara más aburrida del mundo.

_¡RESPONDE!

_¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Es obvio, vine a destrizar tu puerta.

_¡¿Por qué?!

_¿Como que porque? Obviamente porque tú destrozaste la mía, dobe.

_… - Naruto se puso de pie desafiante – ¿Para eso me estabas buscando? – lo miró irónico.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

_Escucha, Naruto – Sasuke dio un paso adelante desafiante también – no soy persona de paciencia, si tú agotas la pisca de paciencia que tengo… voy a-

_¿Vas a qué? – lo desafió a responder dando acercándose aún más.

_... Voy a…! – se acercó más… tal vez demasiado, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos tratando de intimidar al otro…

_Ehm… no quiero interrumpir, pero les informo que yo sigo aquí – la voz de Shikamaru los hizo volver a la Tierra y se alejaron un poco desviando las miradas – Si quieren sacarse los sesos, si es que no se los sacaron ya porque eso parece, esperen a que me vaya, ok? – Shikamaru cruzó los brazos y se acomodó mejor donde estaba sentado.

_Además... – dijo Sasuke de repente – yo vine aquí a buscar a Nara. No por ti, tarado.

_¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE? – gritó el rubio. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta (NA: bueno, ya no se puede llamar puerta la pobre)

_Vamos, idiota – le dijo al chico aún sentado en el suelo.

_Aaagh – hizo cara de fastidio y se puso de pie – qué problemático – miró a Naruto, quien no dejaba de mirar al bastardo del Uchiha con cara de "te voy a hacer pedazos" – después hablamos – y salió, recordando su anterior conversación con el rubio….

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Habían acordado con Naruto en ese barrio abandonado para hablar sobre el plan que tenían, pero de repente Shikamaru interrumpió la conversación…_

__Oye, Naruto… - le murmuró Shikamaru. _

__¿Qué? – indagó el rubio._

__Creo que sería mejor ir a tu casa._

__¿Por qué? – Naruto lo miró confundido por la repentina petición. _

__Porque… - se acercó a su oído a susurrarle algo – Sasuke está ahí cerca espiándonos._

__¿En serio? – le murmuró de vuelta. _

__Sí._

__¡No sabía que eras tímido, hahaha!_

__¡¿Qué?! – Shikamaru arrugó el entrecejo ofendido y confundido, eso no tenía nada que ver._

__¡Era broma! – dijo el rubio sonriendo, y haciéndole señas con los ojos para que le siga la corriente – ya, vamos a mi casa – le dijo pasando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Nara y sonriendo pícaro._

__Deja de jugar – dijo Shikamaru apartándose y dando un salto para alejarse a velocidad ninja, no iba a seguir esa corriente ni loco._

__¡Yo te voy a mostrar lo que es jugar! – rió el rubio siguiéndolo. _

_Estúpido rubio._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Oye, Naruto, recuerda bien lo que te dije – le recomendó Shikamaru antes de irse.

_Sí, sí, lo que digas, tsk – puchero.

**Ya una vez estando más allacito… **

_Bien, ¿qué querías conmigo? – preguntó el Junin a Sasuke.

_...

_No querías nada conmigo, cierto?

_Claro que sí – gruñó el Uchiha bruscamente – quería preguntarte… ehm… - miró a un lado pensando.

_...

_¿Tú sabes… - piensa piensa – quien me está vigilando? – sí, dio en el clavo.

_No – respondió el otro encogiendo los hombros - ¿hay alguien vigilándote? Si es así, debe estar divirtiéndose mucho – dijo sonriendo

_Cállate – fue lo único que dijo y se fue de ahí como si nada. Shikamaru no dijo nada, solo se rascó atrás de la cabeza con pereza.

_Tsk, camote frustrado – murmuró.

**/EN LA "LUJOSA" CUEVA TAKA… /**

_¡Bueno chicos! – dijo Karin - ¿cuál es el plan para ganarnos la plena amistad de ese ángel?

_Podríamos mostrarle lo deplorable que es nuestra situación viviendo en esta cueva – dijo Suigetsu mirando a su alrededor con asco – así él tendría mucha pena y nos llevaría a Konoha.

_No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… Suigetsu tiene razón – dijo la pelirroja.

_Me pregunto cómo habrá logrado ser su amigo el estúpido de Kabuto – comentó el espadachín dando un sorbo a su agua – cuanto lo odio.

_**FLASH BACK (Esto pasó antes de que Naruto se junte con Shikamaru)**_

_El equipo Taka quería llevar de visita a Naruto a su cueva después de que Sasuke se fue_

__Oye, Naru – le dijo Sugetsu mientras comían frutas de desayuno sentados en el césped - ¿quisieras ir a visitar nuestra cueva?_

__¡Claro! – sonrisa Uzumaki – un día de estos los voy a llevar a comer ramen conmigo – los otros tres sonrieron grandemente. _

__¡Naruto! – escucharon una voz conocida._

__¡Ah! – los tres del equipo saltaron a ocultarse._

__¿Eh? – Naruto se sorprendió al verlos esconderse en los árboles._

__¡Naruto-kun! – lo volvieron a llamar. Naruto se volteó y vio a Kabuto corriendo hacia él todo desesperado._

__¿Que pasó Kabuto? – le preguntó extrañado._

__¿Estás bien? – preguntó recuperando la respiración._

__Sí, ¿por qué?_

__¡No te imaginas! – dijo dramático – Estaba en mi casa tranquilamente revisando unos archivos del hospital cuando de repente… ¡ZAS! – dijo abriendo los brazos._

__..._

__..._

__¿"Zas"? – preguntó Naruto realmente confuso._

__¡Sasuke-kun! – eso lo explicaba todo para Naruto._

__Aaahh… ya entendí ._

__Entró por mi ventana y cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba contra la pared y su maldita espada en el cuello… - le contó enojado – le dije a Orochimaru que no le dé esa espada porque se volvería más grosero, pero como siempre no me hacía caso._

__¿Cómo? ¿Por qué Sasuke entró a querer degollarte? – seguía confundido._

__Pss, no sé – recordó – me dijo… _

"_**¿Donde esta naruto, cuatro ojos del demonio?"**_

__Y yo le dije…_

"_**¿Naruto-kun? ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A NARUTO!"**_

__Y él me dijo…_

"_**¡Hijo de p***!"**_

"_**¡GROSERO!"**_

__Bueno, mejor no entremos en esos detalles, sólo te digo que el muy perro me quebró los lentes ¡ODIO QUE HAGAN ESO!, y después de verificar que yo no sabía dónde estabas, se fue… ¿pero sabes lo que hizo el muy desgraciado antes de irse? ¡Me deshizo la sala! ¡¿QUE NECESIDAD TENIA DE DESTROZAR MI SALA EL MALNACIDO? ¡La acababa de arreglar! ¡Y lo hizo rápido como un rayo, no me dio tiempo a sacar las serpientes para matarlo de una vez por todas! Lo que más miedo me daba era que te encuentre y trate de... no sé, tal vez le dio su paranoia de nuevo_

__Cálmate Kabuto, yo estoy bien – le dio una sonrisa no-muy-convincente Uzumaki. Kabuto lo miró con cara de quien no se la cree._

__¿En serio estas bien? No es normal que te levantes tan temprano y que… ¡¿ESTABAS DESAYUNANDO FRUTA? – miró espantado a los alimentos sobre el césped. _

__Ehm… - Naruto miró hacia la fruta - Sí - respondió sonriendo nervioso - es que… - iba a explicar algo cuando… - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó sorprendido al ver la mano de Kabuto sobre su frente y él con una mirada muy seria._

__No… no tienes fiebre… - dijo después de verificarlo - esto está muy mal, es por Sasuke-kun, cierto? – indagó - Ese bastardo no te está haciendo nada bien, aunque el que te levantes temprano y desayunes fruta es bueno, si es culpa del Uchiha entonces es malo, muy malo – cruzó los brazos ._

__No seas paranoico, Kabuto – dijo el rubio girando los ojos – lo que pasa es que anoche no dormí bien._

__Tuviste pesadillas con Sasuke-kun, cierto?_

__¿Quieres dejar lo de Sasuke de una vez? – arrugó la nariz molesto – ¿que no puedo actuar raro sin que tenga que ver con él?_

__…_

__Mejor no me contestes ._

__¡Ah! Shikamaru-kun quería hablar contigo, Naruto-kun – recordó Kabuto._

__¿Ah, sí? bueno vamos – y se fueron. Naruto antes de irse movió la mano hacia los arbustos despidiéndose._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Naruto debe ser muuuy bueno como para aceptar a _ese_ de amigo.

_Es cierto – concordó Juugo – Oigan, ¿no les parece raro el asunto de Naruto y Sasuke? Pensé que Naruto lo quería devuelta.

_Me pregunto qué serían antes – dijo pensativo el espadachín – parece haber sido una relación muy profunda.

_¿Creen que a Sasuke ya no le importe Naruto como dice? – comentó el plinaranja.

_No me sorprendería – opinó Sui – Sasuke es el ser más frío que he conocido – dio un sorbo a su agua – y también el más idiota, ¿a quién se le ocurre irse con Orochinaru estando en Konoha, donde se encuentran los mejores ninjas del mundo con los que puede entrenar? ese chico está mal de la cabeza.

_Yo concuerdo contigo – dijo Karin.

_Oh, qué sorpresa – Sui sonrió – creí que te gustaba Sasuke.

_No, después de que casi mata atravesándome con su chidori para acabar con Danzou, lo detesto – recordó que después de ese acontecimiento, ella escapó y luego se encontró con Suigetsu y Juugo (NA: le cambié en eso xD)

_¿Entonces por qué sigues en su equipo?

_Es que… - Karin se sonrojó un poco – si me voy estaré sola, además… ya me acostumbré a ustedes… - miró a un lado.

_¿Te acostumbraste a mí? – preguntó sorprendido el espadachín.

_Hasta a las pestes uno se puede acostumbrar – dijo ella.

Suigetsu la miró asesinamente.

_Suigetsu también se moría por reunirse contigo, Karin.

_¡M-MENTIROSO! – gritó el espadachín avergonzado ante la vil acusación de Juugo.

_Vamos a hablar con Naruto hoy dentro de una hora – dijo Juugo ignorando a su compañero – él va a entrenar en la cascada a esa hora.

**/MIENTRAS TANTO… /**

**_Quiero ver sangre…**

_Yo no.

**_Que mocoso tan aburrido…**

Naruto iba caminado muy enojado por las calles discutiendo con su kyuubi, quería despejar su mente un poco, pero no sabía en qué.

_No sé si este plan de Shikamaru funcione – dijo mirando al suelo… las cosas se estaban complicando.

**/MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA JAULA DE TSUNADE… DIGO! EN LA SALA DE HOKAGE… /**

_¡Tonterías! – exclamó furiosa la rubia delante del jefe Junin - ¡¿No era eso lo que quería ese baka? ¡ya tiene de vuelta a su Uchiha! ¡Ahora que cargue con las responsabilidades que eso conlleva!

_Naruto también dijo que ya no quería a los anbus de escolta, y los mandé a retirarse ayer – dijo Shikamaru.

_¡¿Y quién te dio autorización?!

_Usted.

_...

_...

_¡¿YO?!

_Sí – le entregó un documento firmado por ella – aunque la vi un poco mareada cuando le pedí autorización – dijo simplemente Nara… la verdad aprovechó que estaba borracha ese momento para pedirle autorización… que inteligente, no?

_**FLASH BACK**_

__Huahuahuahua, ¡se mueren uno a uno! ¡¿Será que sigo yo? Huahuahuahua – se reía como loca en la oficina, luego una persona entró._

__Tsunade-sama – la llamó._

__¡¿QUE QUIERES, SHIZUNE? ¡Déjame beber en paz! ¡Ya no estoy de servicio!_

__Eh…- a Shikamaru le cayó una enorme gota por la cabeza – quería preguntarle…_

__¡HA! – gritó de repente asustando a Shikamaru – ¡ahora estoy aquí sola, mientras que Jiraya y Orochimaru están juntos en el infierno! ¡hip! – decía con una sonrisa loca._

__Etto… quería decirle…_

__Y supongo que el viejo baka ya está feliz, no? se pasó toda la vida de solterón y que no me venga con el cuento de que le gustaba su libertad… ¡lo que pasa es que su desquiciado amor se le fue!_

__¿Qué? _

__¿Sabes? Yo los espiaba siempre que hacían sus cochinadas antes de que se fuera esa serpiente – sonrisa de desquiciada – HAHAHAHAHA!_

__Oh… … - Shikamaru decidió acabar con esto de una vez porque no quería quedar traumado – ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Naruto ya no quiere escoltas! – dijo rápidamente._

__¿Qué? ¿Naruto ya no quiere escobas? ¡¿Y quién es el estúpido que le regala escobas a ese niño? ¡de todas formas no va a limpiar su habitación! – Shikamaru iba a hablar de nuevo pero lo interrumpió - ¡¿Sabes qué? Jiraya conocía cada uno de los escondites de su amado Orochimaru, ¿quién crees que era el que siempre le daba información sobre akatsuki?_

__Ehm…_

__Claro que ya no se empeñaba en traerlo de vuelta porque sabía que no iba a querer, por eso se conformaba con hacer su sesión de "ejercicios" todos los días HUAHUAHUAHUA_

__... _

__Y no le decía nada a Naruto porque a Jiraya no le caía bien el Uchiha y no quería salvarlo Huahuahuahua! Y solo quería que entrene para pelear con Akatsuki! Huahuahuahua! ¡Viejo Verde! HUAHUAHUAHUA!_

__¡Tsunade-sama! ¡firme aquí por favor! – le puso el documento en el escritorio, desesperado._

__¿Si firmo vas a dejar de molestarme, Shizune?_

__¡SI!_

__¡Dame un lapicero! – le dio apresurado y entonces firmó - ¡Ahora LARGO LARGO LARGO! – y Shikamaru salió volando._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_...

_...

_Lo que haya dicho, no era cierto.

_...

_...

_...

_Kuso… ¡como sea! ¡¿Ahora qué se trae ese niño con eso de que no quiere ver al Uchiha ni en pintura? ¡Se supone que él debe ser quien lo rehabilite! – Shikamaru miró a un lado tratando de evitar la mirada inquisidora y furiosa de la Hokage.

_No lo sé – Tsunade estuvo a punto de hacer berrinche y tirar el escritorio por la ventana cuando Shikamaru continuó – creo que tratar de rehabilitar de esa forma a alguien con el tipo de pensamiento y carácter que tiene Uchiha sería un gran error – la rubia le prestó atención – debemos analizar su psicología y hacer la forma correcta de rehabilitarlo y calmar sus ansias de venganza, es cierto que Naruto es parte esencial de esa rehabilitación, mejor dicho, es lo único esencial, pero ya vimos que pararnos frente a él y decirle "por favor, recapacita" no funcionará, hay que actuar de una forma diferente, considerando su orgullo y personalidad.

_...

_...

_Medio que no te entendí pero… Ok – la hokage dio un suspiro después de asimilar un poco lo que dijo el junin – He, todavía me sorprende todas las cosas que ha hecho ese baka por su amigo – sonrió levemente.

_Lo que pasa es que no es solo un amigo – murmuró Shikamaru.

_Sí, ya sé, es su _mejor_ amigo.

_Tampoco.

_...

_...

_¿Hermano? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

_Lo que pasa es que el baka de Naruto está enamorado de Sasuke.

_...

_...

_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

_¿Qué? ¿No lo sabía? – preguntó el chico con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

_¡¿Cómo que enamorado? – la rubia se puso de pie exasperada - ¡¿Qué está loco? ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre enamorarse de un tipo como ese? ¡Y encima hombre! ¡¿DONDE TIENE LA CABEZA? ¡SE LE ZAFÓ UN TORNILLO! ¡lo voy a matar! ¡Mándalo a llamar ahora mismo! ¡Voy a tener una seria charla con él!

_No creo que eso sea conveniente – murmuró el chico.

_¡Kuso! ¡¿Cómo no lo imaginé antes? ¡Era tan obvio y…! ¿qué dijiste? – miró a Shikamaru.

_Que no es conveniente.

_¡¿Por qué? – preguntó enojada e impaciente.

_Porque él no lo sabe.

_...

_...

**/MIENTRAS TANTO…. /**

Kabuto estaba en su casa ordenando sus papeles, acababa de volver del hospital después de una difícil operación. El peliblanco nunca imaginó que andaría salvando vidas con sus habilidades, desde que se unió a Orochimaru, casi desde que tenía memoria, lo único que hacía era experimentar y asesinar, si curaba a alguien era al viejo serpiente. Tenía que admitir sin deseos de alardear, que si no fuera por él Orichimaru hubiera muerto desde hace mucho mucho tiempo… Naruto se lo hizo entender cuando le ayudaba a ser el mismo de antes.

"_Tú dices que quieres superar a Orochimaru, pero no te das cuenta que desde hace mucho ya lo has superado. Sin ti él no sería nada, sin ti no habría llegado tan lejos… hasta te odio por ser tú el que mantenía viva a esa serpiente, dattebayo"_

Kabuto sonrió. Cuando llegó a Konoha era prácticamente "Orochimaru con lentes", eso le había dicho Naruto. A pesar de que el rubio es muy rencoroso trató enormemente de entenderlo y al final terminó aceptándolo y ayudándolo a desvanecer ese chakra que lo consumía. A pesar de ya poder controlar el poder de Orochimaru, Kabuto sentía que se estaba volviendo otra persona, que sus objetivos en mente no eran los suyos de verdad, que su alma cambiaba, que otra personalidad lo consumía poco a poco y que lo iban matando para después ocupar su cuerpo. Afortunadamente la fuerza del kitsune era más que suficiente para ayudarlo.

"_¡Tú eres más fuerte! ¡Elimínalo!"_

La terapia fue dura pero duró poco, el chakra fuerte y doloroso que le iba emanando Naruto a través de las manos eliminó el chakra maligno de Orochimaru.

_Tsk, tengo un cuerpo, ¿en qué lo voy a ocupar? – se preguntaba Kabuto.

Después de una lucha con ninjas ladrones, le entregaron un cuerpo muerto para que haga experimentos, ensayos para nuevas curas, etc. Había pensado en algo el otro día…

_**FLASH BACK **_

__Naruto-kun, tengo un cuerpo, ¿quisieras que reviva a alguien? – preguntó el peliblanco._

__¿Qué? – el rubio lo miró sin entender._

__Sucede que yo puedo revivir a alguien usando un contenedor ya muerto, ¿a quién quisieras que reviva? – preguntó emocionado por usar el cuerpo._

__Pero… ¿no es de esos métodos en los que salen como alma en pena?_

__No, este es diferente, es resurrección total, el otro es para controlar el cuerpo en peleas – le explicó._

__Ah._

__¿Y? ¿quisieras que reviva a alguien? ¿Qué tal a Jiraya?_

__¿A ero-sennin? – lo miró sorprendido, pero luego cambió su fachada por una melancólica - yo… desearía mucho verlo otra vez – agachó la mirada._

__¡Entonces hay que hacerlo! – dijo el otro animado - ¡Necesito un…!_

__Pero… - lo interrumpió ._

__..._

__Pero no quisiera que vuelva de esa manera, no quiero perturbar su descanso ni violar la ley de la vida de esa forma._

__Entiendo – dijo Kabuto poniendo una mano en su hombro._

__Lo mejor es dejarlo descansar en paz – dijo el kitsune mirando al cielo._

_**Mientras tanto en el infierno…**_

__Auxilio! ¡AUXILIO! – gritaba el pobre Jiraya quemándose._

_No, es broma xD_

_**Mientras tanto en la botella de borrachín de sellado del Susano'o…**_

__Soy tan felish, hip! ¡TAN FELISH! – decía __feliz__ (¬_¬) cierto peliblanco con una botella de sake en la mano. _

__Cállate, ojos de sapo - dijo otra persona que estaba en el mismo lugar. _

__¿Quien eresh tu? – Jiraya miró a la persona - ¡Oh! Una linda shica hip!_

__Kuso, ¿por qué te dejaron entrar aquí? No es justo – cruzó los brazos._

__Dame un beeeeso – se le acercó empinado sus labios ._

__¡Soy Orochimaru, idiota! – se aleja._

__¿Chimarudiota? Qué lindo nombre, ¡ahora mi beso! – se acercó de nuevo._

__¡SOY OROCHIMARU! – le volvió a gritar._

__¿Qué? ¿Orochimaru? … - recién lo reconoció - ¡ah, ya recuerdo porqué pedí que me transfieran aquí! – exclamó – Hay algo que siempre quise decirte, baka… hip!_

__¿Qué? _

__¡Dame un beso! – lo abrazó._

__¡¿Qué? ¡NO! – lo empujó sin éxito - ¡ALEJATE! ¡Estás loco!_

_También es broma xDU_

_**(Ehm… volvamos donde estábamos ¬¬… uuy *estremecimiento*)**_

__Oh, pero yo quería experimentar el cuerpo - se quejó Kabuto._

__Busca hacer otra cosa – aconsejó el rubio. _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Uhmm… ya voy a ver qué hacer con esto – decía el peliblanco refiriéndose al cuerpo – Ahora de lo que me tengo que preocupar es de Sasuke-kun.

A Kabuto nunca le cayó bien Sasuke, siempre lo vio como una persona despreciable, aún no sabía qué era lo que Naruto apreciaba en él, recordó lo pendiente que estaba antes el rubio del moreno… no más con decir qué fue lo primero que le dijo cuando lo vio…

_**FLASH BACK **_

__¡¿LE PUSISTE UN DEDO ENCIMA A SASUKE? – le preguntó el kitsune levantando de la solapa a un sorprendido Kabuto._

__¿A qué te ref…?_

__¡CONTESTA! _

__Si hablas en el sentido que creo que estás hablando… ¡por supuesto que no! ¡qué asco!_

__¡¿OROCHIMARU LE PUSO UN DEDO ENCIMA?_

__No que yo sepa y dudo que Sasuke-kun se dejara ._

__¡¿LO HA INTENTADO?_

__No, era su futuro contenedor … no va andar haciendo 'cosas' con su futuro contenedor… cálmate ¿quieres?_

__Más les vale – mirada asesina._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Sí, era obvio que el rubio estaba preocupado por el _cuerpecito_ de su Sasuke, Kabuto sabía lo que esos dos sentían el uno por el otro, lo supo desde los exámenes chunin, era tan obvio.

También, durante el entrenamiento, nunca se tragó el cuento de Sasuke de eso que ya rompió sus lazos y todo lo demás, al menos no con el rubio, era muy obvio que aún le afectaba su recuerdo… habían muchos detalles sobre esos dos años que no le había contado a Naruto acerca de Sasuke, y tampoco le iba a contar porque sería estar ayudando al tonto del Uchiha, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, además estaba seguro de que en Sasuke solo había odio después de enterarse de la verdad acerca de su clan, ahora sí estaba seguro.

**/MIENTRAS TANTO… /**

_Oouuuu… ¿Cuándo va a volver Kakashi-sensei? – se quejaba Naruto llegando a su lugar de entrenamiento. La verdad ya no le hacía falta que lo supervisen ahora que puede controlar a su biju… pero entrenar solito era muy aburrido.

Naruto llegó a la cascada y se iba a sacar la chaqueta…

_Ya sabes que Kakashi siempre se atrasa más de la cuenta, así que no te molestes en esperar que vuelva pronto – la repentina voz le dio un escalofrío al rubio y llevó su mirada hacia arriba y vio una silueta parada en el tronco de su entrenamiento – usuratonkachi.

_¡Ya te dije que no me llames así, dattebayo! - gritó muerto de rabia.

_El que ya no me consideres tu amigo no cambia el hecho de que seas un usuratonkachi – dijo el otro inexpresivo en su pose de soy-el-dueño-del-mundo-muahaha.

_Tsk… - Naruto odiaba quedar mirándolo hacia arriba como si fuera algo superior, así que dio un salto y se paró a su lado encarándolo – Estás buscando problemas, cierto Sasuke?

_No… no te estoy buscando.

_¿Qué rayos haces aquí, dattebayo?

_Nada que te interese – miró a otro lado ignorando al rubio.

_¡AAARGH! – gritó el otro frustrado queriendo arrancar sus cabellos - ¡idiota! – dijo enojado.

Se dispuso a saltar e irse lejos muy lejos…

_¿Y ahora qué quieres? – indagó el rubio molesto después de que el moreno lo agarró del brazo impidiendo que se vaya.

_Si tanta rabia me tienes, mátame – dijo Sasuke sin expresión alguna.

**_Uuuh, ¡mocoso! ¡¿qué esperas? ¿no ves que él quiere morir?**

Kyuubi-san ya quería hacer presencia.

_Créeme que estoy resistiendo mucho, bastardo.

_¿Y por qué te resistes? No guardes tu enojo, sácalo y desquítalo de una vez – desafió el moreno.

**_¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!**

_Yo no quiero perder mi tiempo peleando contigo, Sasuke… no ahora – dicho eso se dispuso a saltar de nuevo, pero Sasuke forzó el agarre.

_Me tienes miedo, cierto? – lo miró fijamente – siempre me tuviste miedo, por eso no te atreves a…

_¿Hasta ahora no lo entiendes, verdad? – Naruto explotó.

_...

_Sasuke, escucha esto con atención… - dijo arrastrando las palabras lentamente – Yo nunca…

Sasuke frunció el ceño y un pensamiento relámpago pasó por su cabeza de repente…

"_Por cierto, Sasuke… aún no te ha dicho su famosa frase de "Nunca te perdonaré", ¿o sí?"_

Oh, no… ¿será que estaba a punto de decirle eso? ¡Tenía que callarlo!... ¿golpearlo? No, ahí no solo se lo diría, sino que se lo gritaría.

"_Ten cuidado, porque una vez que te diga eso, ahí sí que nunca te perdonará, Uchiha"_

_ Yo nunca… - Naruto respiró hondo para gritar como nunca – ¡NUNCA TE–¡mhp!

Oh cielos… oh cielos… ¡OH CIELOS! ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿a qué hora?... ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTABA HACIENDO ESE TEME?

Naruto no podía tener los ojos más abiertotes… ese bastardo lo estaba… lo estaba… ¡¿besando?!

No, para Sasuke no era 'besar', era 'callar'. El moreno lo había agarrado de la nuca y lo jaló hacia él chocando sus bocas. En este momento tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados porque es algo que tiene que hacer por obligación y no porque quiere.

Mientras, habían otros cuatro pares de ojos mirando la inusual escena…

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke ya no estaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sino levemente. Nunca en su vida pensó en volver a probar esos labios después del tonto accidente que sufrieron a los trece años… nunca pensó que sería de este modo. Pero tenía que admitirlo, esos labios seguían siendo igual de cálidos. Esos labios no habían cambiado en nada. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría si comenzara a mover sus labios sobre los de él…

Dejó de preguntárselo.

Se sentía bien, pareciera que nadie más los había probado desde hace mucho… pensar que no hubo nadie más era una sensación que le agradó a Sasuke y ahora se preguntaba cómo se sentiría si invadiera era boca…

Dejó de preguntárselo.

Metió su lengua ladeando un poco la cabeza para encajar mejor e invadió esa boca desesperante, a pesar de que la otra lengua esté tan tiesa como el dueño, era una sensación genial. Se sentía en el cielo, demonios ¿cómo no la probó antes?

De repente sintió que hacía un leve esfuerzo por separarse pero Sasuke estaba lejos de concluir su exploración así que abrazó del cuello del rubio y siguió con la faena…

Era un beso…

Suave, pero un beso al fin.

Maldición, cuanta sensación con un acto tan simple… escalofríos en la espalda, cosquillas en el estómago, electricidad en el cuerpo, corazón bombardeando… ¿qué significaba?

Nada, no lo sabía, sólo sabía que era un beso… Un beso que demostraba todo lo que… que… ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Sasuke, con cara visiblemente sorprendida por el repentino, se separó de golpe del rubio. Naruto seguía en shock total y con los ojos redondos y la boca entreabierta como la había dejado.

Uy…

Confusión.

Confusión.

¡CONFUSION!

Sasuke hizo lo que todo Uchiha haría en su lugar…

Desaparecer.

Y eso no era huir… ¡NO SEÑOR!... era correr con valor.

Naruto, al verlo ya a diez kilómetros reaccionó…

_¡TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bueno, al menos no dijo "nunca te perdonaré"

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**RACIOCINIO, REFEXIONES y RECUERDOS - Parte 1**

.

Tsunade tenía una mano en la cabeza, clara frustración. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que ser una broma…

_¿No lo sabe? – preguntó después de un rato de meditación

_No – respondió su interlocutor serenamente

_Ah…

_...

_...

_¡¿DE QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO? – Shikamaru se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho eso… esto se estaba poniendo problemático para él, no quería terminar como el pobre escritorio.

_Bu-bueno… es que… - retrocedió un par de pasos – Naruto está enamorado de Sasuke, pero no lo sabe

_¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿COMO NO VA A SABER? ¡¿Cómo es que ese baka está enamorado pero no lo sabe?

_Se lo explico si se tranquiliza

_¡A MI NO ME PONGAS CONDICIONES, MOCOSO! ¡DESEMBUCHA!

_Está bien… - Shikamaru dio un suspiro resignado y comenzó – Usted sabe que hay casos de amorío en los que una persona se da cuenta de lo que siente pero no lo acepta – Tsunade asintió – Bueno… Naruto NO es de esos casos – la rubia arrugó el entrecejo sin entender – todos conocemos a Naruto, sabemos que cuando él está seguro de algo que siente o piensa lo expresa y lo manifiesta sin pelos en la lengua

_Si él no lo dice, ¿qué te hace pensar que está enamorado entonces? Él es su amigo y es por eso que…

_No – la interrumpió – yo desde hace mucho tiempo he analizado la relación de esos dos y llegué a la conclusión de que ambos se tenían un sentimiento mutuo y demasiado fuerte como para llamarlo solamente "amistad", usted no puede contradecirme en ese aspecto porque llegó un poco antes de que Sasuke se vaya… supongo que ese chico no le cae nada bien en ningún sentido…

_Por supuesto que no me cae bien.

_A mí tampoco – tomó aire – pero volviendo a lo de Naruto, yo me extrañé que siempre diga que quiere traer a Sasuke porque se lo prometió a Sakura, yo sabía que era mentira y pensé que vivía en la negación o que simplemente lo ocultaba a los demás, así que un día decidí hacerle una prueba

_¿Una prueba?

_Sí

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era una noche helada, Naruto estaba sentado en el tanque de agua aquella noche. Shikamaru lo había visto ahí varias veces y se preguntaba en qué pensaba, entonces se acercó._

_Lo vio muy pensativo mirando al horizonte, tenía algo en la mano… cuando Shikamaru se acercó un poco más pudo distinguir un hilo mojado caer por el rostro del rubio y lo que tenía en mano era un portarretratos…_

__Buenas noches_

_Naruto se asustó cuando el otro chico lo saludó, y lo primero que hizo antes de voltearse hacia Shikamaru fue limpiarse la cara y ocultar la foto_

_La primera impresión de Shikamaru fue que Naruto quería ocultar lo que sentía_

__¡Shikamaru!... ¿qué haces aquí?_

__Eso debería preguntarlo yo – dijo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado y lo miró esperando respuesta_

_Naruto se puso pensativo un momento, luego le sonrió y puso en las manos de Nara el retrato, lo cual le sorprendió… no ocultaba nada _

__Estaba pensando en cómo era el equipo siete… lo único que hacía yo era pelear con Sasuke y molestar a Sakura-chan – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica_

__Lo extrañas _

_Lo afirmó, no preguntó_

_Naruto lo miró sorprendido por un momento, Shikamaru pensó que se lo iba a negar a gritos o que le iba a decir que lo hacía solo por Sakura o algo por el estilo pero… solo agachó la mirada y sonrió triste diciendo…_

__Sí _

_Shikamaru seguía sorprendido… ya era hora de poner su prueba en práctica…_

__¿Por qué?_

__¿Eh?_

__¿Por qué lo extrañas?... ¿Por qué lo persigues y no te olvidas de él ya que sabes que es malo?_

_Pareció una eternidad esperando que le responda, lo miraba con cara desconcertada y con un brillo raro en los ojos, parecía que estaba pensando en la respuesta… pero luego sonrió y…_

__Porque soy su amigo _

_Shikamaru lo miró, como analizando cada detalle de sus facciones, cada gesto, cada palabra… no veía indicios de que el rubio esté tratando de esconder algo… o tal vez es demasiado bueno mintiendo…_

__Estar lejos de quien amas es difícil, no? – comentó el pelinegro tratando de sonar casual, mientras miraba a las estrellas_

_Shikamaru miró al rubio de reojo para ver su reacción al comentario, solo lo vio mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y como tratando de asimilar lo que dijo repentinamente…_

__¡AJÁ! – gritó el rubio de repente haciendo que casi se le salga el corazón a Shikamaru - ¡Sabía que a ti te gustaba Temari! - le gritó apuntándolo y sonriendo como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento_

_Los ojos de Shikamaru no podían estar más abiertos_

__No te preocupes, sé que está lejos pero puedo hablar con Gaara para que la mande aquí de vez en cuando o con Oba-chan para que te mande allá, dattebayo! – una enorme gota caía por la cabeza de Nara – ¡Y así ya no estarás lejos de quien amas!_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_No lo sabe… – se lamentó el moreno con una gota en la sien – gastaba horas y horas pensando en Sasuke y en cuanto lo extrañaba pero no se ha puesto a pensar en la razón, porque yo, siendo sincero, no haría lo que él hizo solo por un simple amigo – confesó simplemente – si yo fuera él, aceptaría y lo dejaría ir si ya he hecho de todo para convencerlo y aún así no recapacita

_Uf… - la hokage dio un largo suspiro - ¿y por qué dices que no es conveniente hablar con él?

_Porque lo dejaría confundido y su cerebro explotaría tratando de pensar en todo eso tan de repente, sabe que Naruto no es el mejor asimilando información

_Ajá – gota en la sien

_Lo mejor es que lo perciba por su cuenta

_Pero si el baka no lo percibió en estos tres años, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora lo hará? – le preguntó seria, Nara la miró un momento antes de responder

_Sasuke está aquí – respondió tranquilo – lo mejor es que hable con Kakashi-sensei, es él quien sabe más de esos dos que cualquiera

_Está bien, ya has hecho tu trabajo y no descuides el otro, puedes retirarte – le ordenó.

_Hai – desapareció

Tsunade se quedó muy pensativa, con una mirada bastante seria…

_Sería mejor que no fuera así…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Y ese es el plan… ¿entendiste? – dijo la pelirrosa a su compañera

_Claro – respondió la rubia – es un buen plan – dijo muy animada

_¡Sí!

_Uy, ya vamos – miró el reloj – tenemos que estar en la sala de atendimiento en diez minutos, es mejor vestirnos pronto

Ambas fueron a colocarse sus trajes de enfermera y salieron en camino a la sala correspondiente

_Oye, Sakura – preguntó la rubia mientras caminaban

_¿Qué?

_¿Qué te hacía imaginar al principio que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sasuke-kun? – preguntó curiosa – Digo, con todo lo que me has dicho entendí que Sasuke-kun haya estado bastante pendiente de Naruto, pero …

_Pues, no lo sé, solo lo sospechaba – dijo pensativa – al principio era algo ambiguo al ver cómo se esforzaba para traerlo de vuelta, y recuerdo que…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Sakura y Naruto caminaban por las calles de Konoha, el rubio no se veía nada feliz, le acababan de presentar al nuevo integrante del equipo_

__No entiendo por qué ese capullo tiene que reemplazar a Sasuke – refunfuñó el kitsune – estábamos bien sólo nosotros tres – Sakura lo miró de reojo con una imperceptible sonrisa_

__A pesar de ser un mal hablado… - comentó la pelirrosa mientras caminaban – Sai se parece un poco a Sasuke-kun, no crees? En su cara, en su voz… – lo volvió a mirar de reojo para ver qué decía el rubio… y lo que nunca se espero…_

__¡Ni de cerca! - objetó el blondo con los brazos en la nuca - ¡Sasuke es mucho más guay! – eso realmente nunca lo hubiera imaginado, Sakura lo miró sorprendida (pero sonriendo como diciendo "¿escuché lo que creo que escuché?") y Naruto volcó la cara a un lado tratando de evitar su mirada – Bu-bueno… no es guay… ¡pero es mejor! _

_Sakura le sonrió y volvió a hablar…_

__Es cierto… Sasuke-kun es un poco más guay que Sai _

__¡Un poco, NO! - volvió a reclamar el otro - ¡Sasuke es MUCHO más gu…!... gu… ¡MEJOR!_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_¿Y?

_¿Como que "y"? no todos los días ves a un chico diciendo que otro chico es guay - dijo Sakura con cara molesta

_¡Bah! Lo que pasa es que Naruto es muy sincero y él reconoce que Sasuke-kun es guay – aseguró Ino – eso no tiene nada de malo

_Sí, yo pensaba eso primero y hasta me pareció gracioso, pero después de pensarla mejor… - rabia contenida - ¡Me estaba discutiendo! ¡A mí! ¡Que siempre fui la más enamorada de Sasuke-kun!

_Ehm… - piensa - es que Naruto no le ve el parecido a Sai, ese rubio ángel solo mira el corazón – estrellas en los ojos

_Hablando de locas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El joven moreno entró rápidamente a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí quedando apoyado de espaldas en la misma, tratando de respirar normalmente y también tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar… o más bien… lo que acababa de _hacer_

_Yo lo… yo lo… - Sasuke no se la creía, tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza - ¿Yo lo besé?

Sí, lo que pasó hace un momento fue tan rápido y repentino que no daba para pensar bien, simplemente no podía creerlo. Estaba en una de sus discusiones con Naruto, luego éste le iba a decir que nunca lo perdonaría, entonces hizo _algo_ para callarlo…

_Sí… - volvió a su faceta seria e inexpresiva y erguió la espalda volviendo a su pose normal – era solo para callarlo – se dijo convencido.

Ok… para serse sincero, "callar" que se dice "callar" no era, pero esas eran las primeras intenciones y eso es lo que cuenta, ya las otras reacciones fueron culpa del dobe…

¿Culpa del dobe?

Naruto se había quedado como tronco tieso mientras él muy concentrado en su… ¿callamiento?

¡Demonios! ¿Qué fueron todas esas sensaciones repentinas? ¡Él no sentía nada! … o eso se suponía

_¿Qué voy a hacer? – se preguntó con la mano en el entrecejo

Lo peor ahora era encarar al rubio, ¿cómo lo iba a tomar? ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿estará enojado?

**Mientras tanto…**

_¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Ese grito fatal fue acompañado con un portazo, proporcionado obviamente por cierto rubio cabreado

**_¡Eso, mocoso! ¡me gusta cuando tienes ese espíritu!... aunque sepa que solo hablas de dientes para afuera, tsk **

Ese Kyuubi fastidioso… pero bueno, a pesar de sus comentarios, Naruto tenía la cabeza en otra parte…

_¡¿En qué estaba pensando ese teme? – sacudió la almohada como si lo viera en ella - ¡Perdió la cabeza, dattebayo! – la tiró a la pared

**_Parecías una nenita ahí todo petrificado – **y miren cómo ayuda el otro desgraciado** - debiste agarrarlo de la nuca y de la cintura y hacerlo tuyo ahí mismo, se nota que quiere.**

Paralización total…

_Que…? … que yo… hac… a….d…

**_¿Qué? **

_¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES! – se golpeó la cabeza como si eso le fuera a doler al zorro - ¡Eres un zorro degenerado! ¡Mejor cierra el hocico, ANIMAL!

**_Y dime… ¿cómo se sintió?**

_¡QUE TE IMPORTA!

**_Oye, mocoso… - **dijo muy calmado** - ¡ME HAS ESTADO TRAUMANDO CON TU "SASUKE, SASUKE" DESDE LOS **_**SIETE **_**AÑOS ASÍ QUE AHORA NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! **

_¡Tsk!- Naruto hace un puchero - ¡Fue asqueroso! – le respondió después de pensar un rato

**_Sí, claro**

_Me voy a lavar la boca… - el rubio corrió al baño y abrió el espejo - ¡AH! – vio horrorizado - ¡NO HAY PASTA DENTAL! ¡pero si la compré ayer!

**_Te la comiste en la mañana**

_¡¿ME LA COMÍ!

**_Sí, es que estabas nervioso pensando en que ibas a disculparte con el bastardo y como era de un sabor rico… pues…**

_¡Demonios!

**_Agradece que estabas con un aliento refrescante cuando te besó.**

_¡¿QUE? ¡Mejor cállate!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Tres jóvenes entraron corriendo a su casa-cueva y habrían cerrado la puerta pero lastimosamente no tenían

_¿Vieron eso? – preguntó Karin jadeando de tanto correr, sin creer lo que había visto… tenía que cambiar de lentes urgentemente

_Díganme que me engañaron mis ojos… - pidió Suigetsu aún recuperando el aire también - ¡JUUGO! ¡¿POR QUE SONRIES? – preguntó enojado y con una mega-vena

_Chicos… - dijo Juugo muy sonriente… asustaba - ¡esto no podría ser más bueno!

_¡¿QUE? – dijeron los otros dos en unísono

_¡Sasuke y Naruto! – respondió feliz - ¿No es genial?

_¡_GENIAL_ TUS CALZONES! – le dijeron en unísono otra vez

_¿No lo entienden? Hay que reunir a esos dos y todos seremos felices – aseguró sonriente

_¡YO NO! – dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo

_¡¿Cómo se atreve Sasuke a hacerle eso a Naruto! – se quejó Suigetsu molesto - ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡YO iba a hacer eso!

_¡Los dos chicos más guays del mundo juntos! – ahora se quejó Karin - ¡esto es una pesadilla!

_Oigan…

_¡Sasuke ya perdió la cordura! – siguió el espadachín - ¡Hay que salvar a Naruto de sus garras!

_¡Se nota que a Naru no le gustó! – aseguró Karin - ¡¿Acaso no viste lo cabreado que estaba?

_Chicos…

_¡Yo quiero a ese rubio! – gritaron Sui y Karin en otro mundo

_¡QUE SE CALLEN!

_...

_¿Por qué no se ponen a pensar en lo que pasó? – pidió el pelinaranja - ¿Creen que lo que hizo Sasuke tenga algún significado?

_¡No lo sé, y no me importa! – bufaron Karin y Suigetsu cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado, Juugo no quería perder la paciencia

_Necesito que me digan todo lo que saben respecto a esos dos - solicitó

_Pues… - Suigetsu giró los ojos - Sasuke es un loco que mató a su hermano y después se arrepintió y ahora viene a corromper los labios de Naruto, ¿necesitas saber algo más?

_Eso ya lo sé - Juugo se agarró la cara con frustración, ninguno de esos dos estaba cooperando – me refiero a algo que nos lleve a la respuesta acerca de la relación que tenían Naruto y Sasuke en el pasado… o que si Sasuke aún siente algo

_¿A qué te refieres cuando preguntas si recordamos algo? – preguntó la pelirroja – si acabamos de conocer a Naruto

_Yo recuerdo algo… - dijo Suigetsu y los otros le prestaron atención – antes de encontrarnos con ustedes, Sasuke y yo fuimos a la aldea de la ola para recoger mi espada…

_**FLASH BACK**_

__Vamos a ir por el agua, ¿verdad? – preguntó Suigetsu mientras caminaba al lado de Sasuke_

__No, hay un puente – dijo el otro serio_

__Ah, ya recuerdo – dio un sorbo a su agua - Antes de que me vaya estaban comenzando a construir un puente_

_Llegaron al inmenso puente y lo cruzaron, estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada de la aldea…_

__¡Guau! ¡Qué genial! – decía el peliblanco_

__... – el moreno miró el letrero de la entrada y se sorprendió _

__ "¿Puente el Gran Naruto?…" - pensó Suigetsu – "Qué falta de imaginación de esta gente, le ponen un nombre de verdura a su puente, de seguro alguien estaba comiendo un naruto y otro lo vio y dijo "Ya sé! Pongamos de nombre a nuestro puente "El gran Naruto"!" y todos "SIIIIII!, no se nos ocurre nada mejor!" …. Hehehehe, qué estúpido…" - pensó con una sonrisa – "o tal vez es el nombre de alguna persona y yo imaginando cosas… si es una persona me pregunto quién será ese Naruto..." – miró a Sasuke de reojo – "eh? Que le pasa a Sasuke?"_

__…_

_Sasuke parecía indiferente al mundo a su alrededor, se quedó mirando el nombre del puente sin decir nada, y Suigetsu se sorprendió una poco porque desde que conoció a Sasuke nunca lo había visto expresando alguna emoción, pero ahora… mientras miraba el nombre… solo veía añoranza en sus ojos _

__ "¿Qué cara es esa? Tal vez Sasuke sabe por qué el puente se llama así, voy a hacerle una pregunta indirecta a ver qué me dice" – pensó el espadachín _

_Suigetsu se acercó caminando, tomando un sorbo y todo casual_

__Puente el Gran Naruto… - dijo como comentando - qué nombre tan raro, no?... – miró a Sasuke esperando que diga algo – "agh, se nota que me va a decir nada, tal vez se quedó mirando así porque también le parece raro, mejor cambio de tema…." – pensó enojado interiormente dando otro sorbo – Zabuza-sempai era fuerte?_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_¡Sí! – exclamó Juugo - ¡a eso me refiero! Sirve de mucho

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡EL ME BESÓ! ¡ME BESÓ, DATTEBAYO! – gritaba dramático el rubio

_... ajá – fue lo único que dijo su acompañante mientras giraba los ojos aburrido

Naruto lo miró con un tic en el ojo ante la respuesta

_¡¿NO DICES NADA?

_Dije "ajá" – repitió el Shikamaru

_¡Por lo menos finge que te sorprende! – gritó Naruto – ¡Me acaba de besar Sasuke! ¡¿acaso no estás escuchando!

_¿A ti te sorprende? – preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, ya se estaba por dormir

_¡Por supuesto que sí! – aseguró el kitsune – ¡no todos los días te besan! Menos otro chico! ¡Y MENOS un chico como Sasuke! – sacudió los brazos dramáticamente – ¡Me quitó la pureza de los labios!

_Hablas como si fuera la primera vez que te besan

_¡Oye! – sonrojado hasta las orejas - ¡aquellos NO fueron besos! ¡esa bruja quería arrancarme el chakra! ¡Y la otra chica fue para salvarme de ahogarme y lo único que hizo fue pasarme aire! - afirmó

_¿Y qué me dices del beso con Sasuke en la academia?

Más rojo no podía estar

_¡E-ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – dijo apretando los ojos

_Pero se quedaron un buen rato saboreándose, demasiado como para ser un accidente

_¿Sa-sabo… ?…. – Hinata lo había contagiado, el pobre chico ya estaba fosforescente de tanto sonrojo - ¡ESTABA DEMASIADO SORPRENDIDO COMO PARA REACCIONAR!

_Si tú lo dices

_Tsk! – desvió la mirada enojado y jetón

Shikamaru lo miró de reojo y en silencio…

Sonrió

Esta era una buena oportunidad

_¿Por qué crees que lo haya hecho?

_¿Eh? – Naruto lo miró desconcertado

_¿Por qué crees que te haya besado? – pregunta sin mirarlo, medio acostado en la cama y con los brazos en la nuca

_Pues… - Naruto pone la mano en el mentón y frunce el ceño pensativo – lo primero que pensé era que estaba usando algún jutsu raro que consiste en unirte con los labios de tu oponente… - dijo inteligentemente

_...

_... y también meter la lengua, pasártela por toda la boca, mover los labios y… ¡AAAAAAAAARGH! – se agarró la cabeza frustrado - ¡QUE CLASE DE JUTSU ES ESE! ¡Yo solo le estaba a punto de decir que yo nunca le tuve miedo! – recordó - ¿Qué debo hacer, Shikamaru? – le preguntó esperando una respuesta que sea coherente a su sabiduría

_Haz de cuenta que nada pasó

_...

_...

_Ehm… - Naruto cerró los ojos levemente, como conteniéndose – creo que no me entendiste, cuando te pregunté qué debo hacer, me refería a si patearlo, golpearlo, machacarlo, destrozarlo, matarlo o…

_Escucha Naruto – lo interrumpió – si complicas más las cosas será peor – le afirmó seriamente – recuerda que está en proceso – Shikamaru se levantó para irse – _"apuesto a que ni él sabe por qué lo besó"_

_¡Seguro lo hizo con viles intenciones!

_Tal vez… pero lo mejor es actuar como si no te importara o afectara lo que hizo… - lo miró un momento – ¿o sí te afecta?

_¡Por supuesto que no! – aseguró enojado

_Entonces cálmate y haz lo que te digo

_Ok

De repente tocaron la puerta de Naruto.

_Parece que tienes visita, yo ya tengo que irme – dijo Nara encaminándose a la ventana, pero antes de salir alguien lo agarró de la manga

_¡¿Será Sasuke! – se preguntó el rubio mirando a la puerta nervioso y negándose a soltar al moreno.

_Naruto… te dije que te calmes – gota en la sien.

_¡Es fácil decirlo! – contrarrestó - ¡¿Pero qué harías tú si yo te besara!

_...

_...

_Adiós – y se va.

_¡Oye!

_¡Naruto-kun!

_¡AH! – se dio la vuelta con susto.

_¡HOLAAAAAA! – saludó Lee, a su lado estaba Sai… o sea, se entraron ya que nadie les abrió.

_¿Qué hacen aquí, dattebayo? – preguntó ya más calmado.

_¡Naruto-kun! ¿Vas a cantar de nuevo para la nueva inauguración? – preguntó Lee emocionado.

_¿Qué? ¡claro que no, dattebayo! – se negó rotundamente.

_Cuando lo hiciste, la inauguración anterior fue un gran éxito – informó Sai inexpresivo.

_Tsunade-sama dijo que era libre elección para quien quería cantar al frente y tú pasaste como si nada y cantaste frente a todos – dijo feliz el de verde - ¡Lo hiciste genial aquella vez!

_Yo… ¡yo estaba borracho! – dijo nervioso el rubio - ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que canté!

_¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó Sai.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Se veía a un Naruto subirse de un salto al escenario con micrófono y un papel en mano._

__Hola a toooodos hip! – saludó el rubio sonriendo como bobo y levantando la mano en lo alto._

__¡Bájate del escenario! – le gritó alguien ._

__Voy a cantar… hip! Si no quieres escuchar, imbécil, entonces tápate las orejas! – le contestó medio tambaleándose _

__... _

__¿Qué canción tocaremos Naruto-kun? – preguntó Lee que estaba en la batería, Neji en el órgano, Chouji con la trompeta, Gai-sensei en la guitarra_

__Esta - le pasó la hoja con la canción_

__¿Por qué? – preguntó Lee curioso_

__¡Yo que sé! ¡Solo tócala, idiota!_

__Ehh… - lo miró sorprendido – hai_

_Comenzaron a tocar, el público llevaba paraguas porque había comenzado a llover, y afortunadamente gran parte del escenario, donde estaban los instrumentistas, estaba bajo techo, pero…_

__Deberías pararte bajo techo, no te quedes en la lluvia, Naruto – le dijo Neji mientras tocaba la introducción _

__No, aquí está bien – acercó el micrófono a sus labio para comenzar… - ¿cuál lluvia? – preguntó mirando al suelo todo perdido _

_(NA: Imagínenlo con la voz de Nick! De los Jonas Brothers xD,la canción "Before the storm")_

_I know this isn't what I wanted (Sé que no es esto lo que quería)  
I never thought it'd come this far (Nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos)  
Just thinking back to where we started (Solo de recordar dónde empezamos)  
And how we lost all that we are (y como perdimos todo lo que somos)_

__Oye, no canta mal… - comentaban en el publico _

_We were young and times were easy (Éramos más jóvenes y los tiempos eran fáciles)  
But I could see it's not the same (Pero puedo ver que no es lo mismo)  
I'm standing here but you don't see me (Estoy parado aquí pero tú no me ves)  
I'd give it all for that to change (Daría todo por que eso cambie)_

__KYAAA! NARUTOOOOOO! *¬*_

_And I don't want to lose her (Y no quiero perderla)  
Don't wanna let her go (No quiero dejarla ir)_

__Cásate conmigooooooo!_

_I'm standing out in the rain (Estoy parado en la lluvia)  
I need to know if it's over (Necesito saber si se terminó)  
And I will leave you alone (y te dejaré sola)_

_Flooded with all this pain (Inundado con todo este dolor)  
Knowing that I'll never hold you (sabiendo que nunca voy a abrazarte…)  
Like I did before the storm (yeah) (como lo hice antes de la tormenta)  
Before the storm (antes de la tormenta)_

__Tengo que admitirlo… Naruto-kun es espectacular! Reboza de juventud! xD – opinó Lee mientras tocaba_

_With every strike of lightning (con cada golpe de relámpago)  
Comes a memory that lasts (viene una memoria que persiste)  
And not a word is left unspoken (y no hay palabra sin decir)  
As the thunder starts to crash (como el trueno que empieza a hacer estruendo)_

_Maybe I should give up (Tal vez debo rendirme)_

__KYAAA! NARUTO-SAMA!_

__Cállate Ino!- le dijo Sakura_

__¿Por qué escogió esa canción? – Sai se preguntaba mientras veía la tristeza y dolor que reflejaba el rubio al cantar_

_I'm standing out in the rain (Estoy parado en la lluvia)  
I need to know if it's over (Necesito saber si se terminó)  
Cause I will leave you alone (y te dejaré sola)_

_Flooded with all this pain (Inundado con todo este dolor)  
Knowing that I'll never hold you (sabiendo que nunca voy a abrazarte…)  
Like I did before the storm (como lo hice antes de la tormenta)_

_Trying to keep the lights from going out (tratando de detener a las luces que se quieren ir)  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart (y a las nubes que quieren desgarrar mi roto corazón)  
We always say… (Siempre decimos…)  
A heart is not a whole (… que un corazón no está completo)  
Without the one who gets you through the storm (sin aquel que te acompaña a través de la tormenta)_

_Standing out in the rain (Parado en la lluvia)  
Knowing that's it really over (sabiendo que ya todo terminó…)_

_Si no fuera por la lluvia mojando su rostro, Sai aseguraría que veía lágrimas en el rostro de Narutp_

_Please don't leave me alone (por favor no me dejes solo)_

_El rubio levantaba la miraba al cielo, como esperando que sus palabras lleguen a donde quería_

_I'm flooded with all this pain (estoy inundado con todo este dolor)_

_knowing that I'll never hold you (sabiendo que nunca voy a abrazarte)  
Like I did before the storm (como lo hice antes de la tormenta)_

_Yeah_

__Cualquier cosa que Naruto haga, tiene un significado para él… _

_Like I did before (como lo hice antes…)  
the storm (de la tormenta)_

__Leí en un libro que cuando una persona se siente herida o reprime sus sentimientos suele cantar cosas que representan su situación y emociones_

__¡cállate Sai! – la pelirrosa levantó el puño _

__¡No me pegues!_

_¡PAW!_

_El público estalló en aplausos, no porque le hayan pegado a Sai, no?_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_No… no lo recuerdo – negó Naruto.

_Si Naruto-kun no quiere cantar entonces yo canto – se ofreció Lee

_Gracias Lee, pero lo que queremos es atraer al público – dijo el otro moreno casualmente

_Aah... está bien… - sonrisa – espera ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

_Vamos, Naruto-kun anímate – trató de convencerlo Sai sin prestar atención a Lee que tenía lagrimones - ¿o es que le tienes miedo a algo?

_¡Claro que no!

_Entonces te esperamos en el escenario de la inauguración – dijo Sai sin más, saliendo junto con Lee – adiós.

_¡Sí! ¡Espérenme en el… QUEEEEEE? ¡No! ¡Oigan! – pero ellos ya se habían ido – demonios…

_¡Yoh, Naruto! – le dijeron de repente desde la ventana… Naruto se volteó.

_¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! – corrió a abrazarlo, nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo, necesitaba consejos de alguien mayor.

_Cielos, se nota que me extrañaste.

_¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡ya estoy a punto de lograr el jutsu! ¡na, na, ¿qué te parece? – le informó emocionado.

_Me parece muy bien, apenas me fui por tres días, progresas muy rápido.

_¡¿Quieres que te muestre, dattebayo?

_Después, en este momento tengo que ir a entregarle a Tsunade-sama un informe, ¿alguna novedad en mi ausencia?

_Bueno, no te imaginas lo que el teme me hizo – dijo el rubio con un puchero.

_¿Qué? – Kakashi lo miró sorprendido - ¿Teme? ¿te refieres a…?

_A Sasuke, ¿a quién más? – dijo Naruto con obviedad – te cuento, estábamos discutiendo como siempre cuando de repente me…

_¡¿Sasuke? – seguía sin creerlo - ¡¿Qué hace él aquí! ¿ya lo capturaron? ¿está en prisión?

_No, Tsunade oba-chan lo dejó quedarse.

_¡¿QUE! tengo que ir a hablar con ella – dicho eso se fue con un "poof!"

_¡Espera! ¡No te he contado que…! – pero ya no estaba - ¿Cómo para eso se apura, dattebayo? - el kitsune se queda refunfuñando… solo le quedaba Kyuubi para charlar…

**_A mí no me mires.**

Está bien, no le quedaba nadie.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro.

Estaba cansado, estaba confuso, estaba harto de esta situación

Largado en su cama, trataba de pensar… solo podía pensar en el rubio y de repente le venían a la mente recuerdos perdidos en el pasado…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Sasuke estaba entrenando el chidori en las montañas, preparándose para los exámenes chunnin._

__Tú continúa practicando Sasuke, yo debo ir al hospital – dijo Kakashi yéndose_

__¿Qué pasó en el hospital? – preguntó el moreno parando un poco._

__Me informaron que Naruto está ahí – dijo el peliplqateado simplemente._

__¿Naruto? – Sasuke se quedó sorprendido… si no tuvieron ninguna misión ¿qué pudo haberle pasado? – ¿Qué tiene? – quiso sonar desinteresado pero no le salió muy bien._

__Dicen que lo encontraron en la puerta del hospital completamente inconsciente – informó Hatake – no sé exactamente lo que tiene, eso estoy yendo a averiguar – comenzó a correr – nos vemos más tar-_

__¡Espere! – lo hizo parar de repente, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke grita?_

__... – el junin se volteó sorprendido_

__Yo quiero ir con usted – pidió… o más bien, ordenó el Uchiha._

__No, quédate a practicar – exigió el sensei – he calculado precisamente el tiempo que tardarías y si quieres estar puntual en tu pelea sin temor a que te descalifiquen por retraso, entonces quédate aquí practicando._

__Quiero ir – ratificó enfatizando cada palabra. _

__Sasuke…_

__..._

__Está bien – dijo resignado al ver la seriedad con la que lo miraba el chico – vamos_

_**Minutos después…**_

_Sasuke llegó corriendo a la recepción del hospital_

__¡La habitación de Naruto!_

__Eh?... – la recepcionista lo mira algo sorprendida por la repentina petición – etto…_

__¡Naruto! – repitió Sasuke enojado por la falta de rapidez de la chica - ¡Uzumaki Naruto!_

__Sasuke_

__... – Sasuke se volteó y se encontró con su sensei que llegó caminando despacio_

__No grites, estás en un hospital_

__Tsk – le volcó la cara._

__La habitación de Naruto, por favor – pidió el junin amablemente_

_Una enfermera les indicó el cuarto correspondiente._

__Sasuke, más despacio – pidió el junin al ver que su alumno iba casi corriendo_

__Usted es quien debería apresurarse, ni siquiera sabe lo que tiene – se quejó el Uchiha verificando los números de habitación. _

_Entraron al cuarto correcto. Ahí estaba una enferma revisando en informe de salud de Naruto. Y Naruto estaba en la cama inconsciente. _

__Buenas tardes, Kakashi-san – saludó la enfermera_

__¿Como está Naruto? – preguntó Kakashi. Sasuke se acercó al rubio a mirarlo_

__¿Naruto? – lo llamó, no respondió._

__No te preocupes, está así por sobre esfuerzo, eso es todo – informó la enfermera_

__Tsk, Usuratonkachi – lo regañó el Uchiha como si lo fuera a escuchar_

__¿Ha despertado? – preguntó Hatake_

__No, está inconsciente desde que llegó_

__¿Hace cuanto está así? – indagó el peliplateado_

__Desde ayer en la noche cuando…_

__¿Ayer en la noche? – los interrumpió Sasuke_

__..._

__¿Entonces por qué no nos avisaron __**ayer en la noche**__? – reclamó furioso_

__Sasuke – le habló Kakashi como advertencia, pero ni caso_

__Kakashi-sensei, Naruto no es de los que se quedan durmiendo tanto tiempo, y menos cuando se supone que debería estar entrenando para las finales._

__Joven, él está bien – trató de calmarlo la enfermera_

__¡No! ¡No está bien! – se volteó hacia Naruto enojado - Naruto… - lo llamó para despertarlo - ¡NARUTO! – gritó fuerte en su oído - ¡DESPIERTA USURATO—AH! – alguien lo levantó de la solapa – ¡¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme! – le exigió a Kakashi_

__Bueno, será mejor que vuelva más tarde – le dijo Hatake a la enfermera con una sonrisa _

__Sí… sería conveniente_

__¡SUELTEMMmmhhp! – le tapó la boca con la mano - Mmhp! _

__No grites_

__¡Kuso! ¡No importa a donde me lleve! – dijo Sasuke furioso – ¡Voy a volver y voy a patear al usuratonkachi en el trasero para que despierte!_

__No, Sasuke, no volverás. Desde ahora se te prohíbe la entrada a ti – resopló – y yo que creí que Naruto era el escandaloso del equipo. _

__Kuso – se quejó el moreno y Kakashi se desapareció con Sasuke haciendo en un ¡poof!_

_**Ya en otra parte…**_

__Te pasaste, Sasuke… ¿no crees? – lo reprendió_

__¿De qué habla? ¿No vio que él no está bien?_

__Pero gritándole que despierte no lo harás sentir mejor – le dijo serio – no te preocupes está así por su entrenamiento, es todo_

__¿Entrenamiento? ¿Está bromeando? El entrenamiento te exprime tanto y no te deja así – aseguró_

__Sasuke, Naruto está llevando un entrenamiento bastante pesado debido a su naturaleza, no me sorprende que haya quedado así – dijo pensativo _

__ ¿Pesado? ¿Naturaleza? – no entendía _

__Continuemos, sí? Ahora perdiste tiempo, después no te quejes si llegas tarde a la pelea._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Hump, él entrenando y haciéndose más fuerte que yo, y yo preocupándome por él, en serio que era tonto – se reprendió el moreno molesto

_¿Qué tal, Sasuke? – escuchó una voz poniéndolo alerta y sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿Ya has progresado?

_¿Como llegaste aquí? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver que era Tobi

_Recuerda que yo era de Konoha y entrar aquí sin ser detectado es fácil para mí – dijo el enmascarado

_¿Qué haces aquí?

_Vine a ver cómo iba el plan… - lo observó un momento - al parecer no va muy bien, por lo tenso que te ves

_Y de quién crees que es la culpa, eh? – lo desafió a responder el menor – Tú anduviste divulgando todo sobre Itachi y mi plan de destruir Konoha, ¿cómo quieres que el plan ande bien?

_¿Me echas la culpa a mi? – dijo irónico – De todas formas tú mismo dijiste que tu intención era destruir Konoha la última vez que viste a Naruto, antes de colocarte los ojos de Itachi.

_Pero no me quedé a darle explicaciones como al parecer tú lo hiciste mucho antes – le dijo enojado.

_¿Y qué? ¿sólo por eso te vas a dar por vencido? Creí que eras más perspicaz

_Por supuesto que no me voy a dar por vencido, ¿por quién me tomas? Yo vine aquí a vengarme y eso es lo que haré – aseguró el Uchiha menor

_¿En serio? – cruzó los brazos – Muy bien, ya que si ese rubio no llega a tenerte confianza no tendrás oportunidad

_¿A qué te refieres? Con o sin su confianza yo alcanzaré mi venganza

_No, Sasuke, ganarle a Naruto en una pelea _seria_ es algo que está fuera de tus posibilidades – comentó simplemente mientras miraba por la ventana

_¿Que estás diciendo? – el moreno menor se enfureció al escuchar eso - ¡Yo tengo el sharingan definitivo y puedo de…!

_Yo también lo tengo – lo interrumpió Tobi – te recuerdo que yo me enfrente al primer hokage y perdí teniendo el mismo sharingan, sin olvidar que invoqué al kyuubi para pelear con él… - recordó – y perdí

_...

_¿Que te hace pensar que puedes ganarle a Naruto? – le preguntó serio – Puede parecer un mentecato en el exterior pero poderes no le faltan. Antes yo pensaba que le podrías ganar pero me he enterado que ya controla al Kyuubi y además de eso tiene habilidades bastante particulares e inigualables que ha aprendido en un corto tiempo, ¿en verdad crees que puedas vencer a alguien así?

_¡Cállate! – gritó Sasuke rabioso - ¡No me compares contigo! ¡Tú eres un perdedor! ¡Cuando yo me enfrente a Naruto lo venceré!

_Tu única oportunidad es recuperar su confianza, así cuando peleen, no te atacará con todo su poder, porque ese chico rara vez escucha a su cabeza, su debilidad son sus sentimientos – aseguró el mayor

_¡Si recupero su confianza o no, no importa! Aún así lo derrotaré

Sasuke sentía rabia fluir por sus venas… la envidia hacía presencia

_Que obstinado – el enmascarado veía con gusto las reacciones del menor – si Naruto te ataca con toda su fuerza, morirás – seguía provocándolo – ya no puedes usar genjutsu contra él y además está respaldado por los demás ninjas de Konoha, Suna y muchas otras aldeas por las que ha ido y ha hecho amistades fuertes que pelearían con él con gusto. No subestimes a tu oponente Sasuke, ese es el peor error

_Al contrario… - Sasuke lo miró inquisidor – tú lo glorificas demasiado

_Heh – Tobi sonrió detrás de su máscara – no puedo tomarlo a la ligera, mi objetivo es arrebatarle el kyuubi – dijo seguro – Sé que puedes retomar su confianza, Kabuto lo hizo, aunque a costas de nosotros

_Ese malnacido – dijo Sasuke entre dientes

_Fingió unirse a mí y lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era dejar rastro a los de Konoha para que encuentren nuestro escondite, tuvimos que huir ya que tú aún te estabas recuperando del trasplante de ojos, además de que pelear no era conveniente – recordó Tobi

_¿Ya terminaste? Lárgate

_Piensa en lo que te he dicho, yo sé a lo que refiero – dicho eso se teletransportó y desapareció entre la nada

_Tsk… - Sasuke se quedó temblando de rabia por todo lo que le dijo - kuso…

Estaba decidido, iba a continuar con el plan y demostrarle a ese imbécil que puede hacer lo que sea y derrotar a quien sea…

Sasuke salió de su casa

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Uy – Naruto se estremeció mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha

**_¿Qué pasa, mocoso? – **pregunta Kyuubi

_No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento – se agarró el pecho después de sentir el repentino escalofrío

**_Y… ¿Ya te calmaste?**

_No, sigo pensando en cosas – miró al cielo pensativo

**_¿En qué piensas?**

_Estaba recordando mis viajes con ero-sennin

**_Bah, y yo creí que era algo interesante **

_Recuerdo las cosas que hacíamos durante el viaje…

**_Oh, noo … ¡aburrido!**

_**FLASH BACK**_

__¡Vamos a llegar y tomaremos una deliciosa bebida! – dijo feliz el sannin. Él y Naruto estaban a punto de llegar a una aldea turística_

__... – Naruto no dijo nada, solo caminaba callado_

__¡La primera vez que la tomé sabía horrible! – contaba Jiraya - ¡Pero la segunda vez te vuelve vicioso, es dulce y a la vez es ardiente! Se llama…! – se calló al ver que Naruto ni bola_

__..._

__Etto… Naruto, ¿te pasa algo?_

__..._

__Naruto…_

__..._

__¡NARUTO! – le gritó en la oreja_

__¡AH! – lo hizo saltar del susto - ¡ERO-SENNIN! ¡NO GRITE! – se quejó agarrándose la oreja_

__¿Qué te pasa? Andas todo pensativo_

__No, no es nada – desvió la mirada_

__Eres el peor para mentir _

__Es que… - decidió confesar - yo solo… me preguntaba…_

__Hm?_

__Ero-sennin - habló algo preocupado - Orochimaru fue tu compañero, cierto?_

__Sí_

__¿Tú lo conoces lo suficiente para saber de lo que es capaz?_

__Podría decirse… sinceramente creo que ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – gritó de repente_

__¡Ah! ¡¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio asustado_

__¡LLEGAMOS! – dijo contento Jiraya al ver un puesto de bebidas - ¡ES AQUÍ! ¡VAMOS!_

__ Ay, ero-sennin… … - dijo muy decepcionado y con vergüenza de estar caminando al lado de ese viejo loco _

_**Cinco minutos después…**_

__No me respondió, dattebayo – dijo Naruto con un puchero, sentado y de brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Jiraya comer y tomar vorazmente _

__Ah, sí… - dejó de comer - no, Naruto – mueve la cabeza negativamente – las gallinas no pueden volar_

__¡NO ES SOBRE ESO! ¡ES DE OROCHIMARU! – le recordó - Lo de las gallinas fue la semana pasada – refunfuñó bajito._

__Ah… pues en personalidad lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, ¿por qué? – le preguntó curioso_

__Es que… - miró a un lado_

__..._

__...Sasuke…_

__Y dale con Sasuke – dijo el sannin aburrido_

__¡ERO-SENNIN! ¡ESE VIEJO ASQUEROSO TENIA CARA DE PERVERTIDO! – gritó el rubio - ¡CADA VEZ QUE MIRABA A SASUKE SE RELAMIA DE FORMA REPUGNANTE! – dijo dramático - Tengo miedo de… de que… _

__¡Espera, espera! – lo interrumpió - ¿Estás diciendo que tienes miedo de que Orochimaru le haga "algo" a Sasuke? – le preguntó sin creérsela _

__... – Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza _

__Escucha, Naruto – le dijo calmadamente - Orochimaru es capaz de matar, degollar, descuartizar, destrozar gente pero "eso" nunca, te lo aseguro… - puso una mano en su hombro - y Orochimaru se relamía por el poder, no por Sasuke ¬¬_

__¿Está seguro? – Naruto no se veía muy convencido_

__Sí, en ese sentido, lo conozco bien… - aseguró el sannin - además, dudo que le ponga un dedo encima a su 'futuro cuerpo'_

__¡SASUKE NO ES SU FUTURO CUERPO! _

__Tú eres el que lo va a salvar, cierto?_

__¡SI!_

__Entonces está perdido _

__¡ERO SENNIN!_

__No te enojes, solo bromeo… - le dijo sonriendo para clamarlo, ya que parecía que le iba a pegar – pero bueno, no te preocupes con ese asunto, Ok?_

__Ok – dijo el rubio ya más calmado_

__Y tranquilízate… que nadie va a tocar a tu Sasuke – comentó mirándolo de reojo_

__¡Sí! – dijo Naruto animado - Nadie va a tocar a mi… QUEEEEEEEEEE! – recién se dio cuenta_

__Hahahaha… - se reía por lo bajo _

__¡ERO SENNIN! – lo regañó_

__Se nota que estas preocupado por el cuerpecito del Uchiha, eh? kukuku_

__¡PFFFFFFFFTT! – Naruto escupió toda su bebida en la cara de Jiraya al escuchar eso. _

_Todo mojado, el peliblanco le manda una mirada fulminante por lo que hizo_

__¡¿Cómo puedes escupir una bebida tan deliciosa! – preguntó furioso _

__¡ERO SENNIN! ¡CALLESE! – le gritó el kitsune - ¡NO DIGA ESTUPIDECES! ¡cualquiera se preocuparía por su amigo sabiendo que está en alguna cueva oscura con un sannin desquiciado y su perro faldero cuatro ojos casi igual de desquiciado! _

__Bueno, si él está ahí es su problema – dijo tranquilamente mientras se limpia la cara con una servilleta – nadie lo obligó a ser un imbécil para ir donde Orochimaru, es culpa de él si le pasa algo, se lo buscó_

__... – Naruto apretó el mantel entre los puños_

__Orochimaru no le hará nada… pero no me sorprendería que el niño ese haga cualquier cosa por tener más poder_

__..._

__Los tipos como él son todos iguales, con tal de conseguir sus oscuros objetivos son capaces de…_

__¡BASTA! – gritó mientras se ponía de pie de repente y golpeaba la mesa furioso _

__..._

__¡NO HABLES ASI DE SASUKE! ¡TU NO LO CONOCES!_

__¡Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es capaz de medio matar al que se supone era su mejor amigo! – contrarrestó enojado el peliblanco - ¡Es un ser sin corazón! ¡No le importa más que su estúpida venganza!_

__¡Él…! – Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente conteniéndose - ¡Él no…! – salió corriendo y ocultando el rostro_

__¡Espera, Naruto! ¡Kuso!_

_**Media hora después…**_

__Naruto… - Jiraya entró al cuarto _

__Déjame solo – le dijo Naruto largado en la cama y dando la espalda_

__Disculpa – se sentó a su lado – tienes razón, yo no lo conozco… - dijo resignado - supongo que tú estás tratando de salvarlo porque sabes que hay esperanza, no?_

_Naruto se sentó y mantuvo la mirada gacha_

__Tengo miedo, ero-sennin – dijo triste el rubio mirando al frente _

__¿Miedo de qué? ¿De qué lo violen? Ya te dije que no de…_

__¡NO! – lo interrumpió, a veces se pasa de tonto su maestro – Tengo miedo de estar equivocado, de ser yo el que no lo conoce, de que piense que hay esperanza solo porque yo quiero que la haya, y que en realidad no exista… - dijo mientras los flecos ocultaban sus ojos – de estar engañándome a mí mismo para después no llegar a nada_

__Siempre hay esperanza cuando hay una luz – puso su mano en su hombro para alentarlo – tu amigo está en la oscuridad, Naruto… él necesita una luz, tú debes ser esa luz… - Naruto levantó la mirada – estoy seguro que tú podrás salvarlo – le dijo con una sonrisa_

__Gracias, ero-sennin – agradeció el rubio sintiéndose más animado _

__Hazme un favor, sí? – le dijo sonriendo calmadamente_

__¿Qué cosa ero-sennin? _

__¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ERO SENNIN! – enojado _

__Oh, no moleste, ero-sennin – puchero – baka-sennin_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Esa fue una conversación rara…

**_Y a mí me dices degenerado cuando tú pendiente de ese cuerpo del bastardo**

Pero Naruto se vengó de Jiraya

_**FLASH BACK**_

__Ero-sennin… - lo llamó Naruto. Ambos estaban en el hotel a punto de dormir cada uno en su futón - ¿a usted le gusta Tsunade oba-chan, nee? – le preguntó curioso_

__Bueno, es muy guapa – le dijo el otro sonriente mientras toma una botella de esa bebida que le gustaba mucho antes de dormir – como todas las chicas guapas, me gusta_

__Aah… - dijo el kitsune - ¿y Orochimaru?_

__¡PPPFFFFFFTTT! – escupió la bebida de la boca cual manguera_

__¡¿Cómo puede escupir una bebida que según usted es muy deliciosa? – dijo enojado el rubio con toda la cara mojada _

__¡Cof cof cof! – tosió tratando de recuperar el aliento - ¡¿Estas demente? – lo miró cual loco - ¡¿Como que Orochimaru! ¡Orochimaru nunca me gustó! ¡No me gusta! ¡Y nunca me va a gustar! ¡Estás loco! ¡LOCO!_

__¡Cálmese ero-sennin! – le pidió ya medio asustado - Yo le estaba preguntando si a Orochimaru le gustaba Tusnade oba-chan, dattebayo _

_Volvió la respiración normal._

__Aah… - el peliblanco sonrió – hehehe, pues tienes que preguntar bien, no me asustes así hehehehe – tomó un sorbo de su bebida_

__..._

__..._

__¿Le gusta Orochimaru, dattebayo? – preguntó el rubio_

__¡PPPFFFFFFFTTT! – volvió a escupir su bebida _

__¿O le gustaba?_

__Espero que estés hablando de Tsunade _

__No, estoy hablando de usted y Orochimaru, ese su dramita de hace un rato me dejó sospechando, dattebayo – siguió mirándolo suspicazmente_

__¡¿Por qué me preguntas algo así!_

__Bueno, un día que yo estaba aburrido, usted seguía de viaje – contaba el rubio - me aburría entrenar solo y no me dejaban salir de la aldea a buscar a Sasuke, entonces Tsunade oba-chan me mostró los álbumes de foto para distraerme, y le juro que si no hubiera conocido a Orochimaru habría jurado que era una niñita_

__¡HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Jiraya le largó semejante carcajada_

__... – Naruto lo miraba extrañado_

__HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – toma aire – HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA_

__Y Tsunade oba-chan me dijo que ustedes dos tenían una relación bastante sospechosa_

__HAHA COF COF COF COF! – se ahogó y ya no estaba riendo_

__¡Y dijo que usted estaba enamorado de Orochimaru y por eso sigue soltero, dattebayo!_

__COF COF COF COF – toma aire – COF COF COF COF – se calmó un poco, bueno… "calmar" no era la palabra adecuada - ¡¿QUE COSA? – miró a Naruto horrorizado_

__¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Naruto se puso a carcajear agarrando su estómago y pataleando en el futón_

__¡Mocoso del demonio! – le tiró una almohada_

__HAHAHAHA ¡Hubiera visto la cara de espanto que puso! HAHAHAHA! ¡Y se puso rojo como un tomate! ¡Se la creyó! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Eso también había sido raro

Mientras el rubio pensaba, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien cerca de él

_Demonios… ¿pero cómo se supone que le voy a dar la cara después de lo que hice? Tal vez debería esperar hasta mañana – murmuraba para sí cierto moreno oculto detrás de la pared, viendo al rubio caminar hacia su lugar de entrenamiento

Naruto se detuvo de repente, miró alrededor y después hacia atrás.

Sasuke se ocultó.

Naruto volvió a mirar al frente con cara de extrañado porque sintió que alguien lo observaba, pero encogió los hombros, tal vez solo fue su imaginación, si había mucha gente en la calle

Sasuke se sentía tonto pero primero debía pensar bien…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Tsunade-sama, el kazekage ya está aquí – informó un anbu arrodillado

_¿En serio? Que pase

_Ehm… - musitó el anbu inseguro – me refiero a que está en Konoha, no en la oficina de la Hokage

_¿Donde está entonces?

_Dijo que se instalaría y después vendría a verla

_Ok…- dijo con una vena para reventar - _"ese mocoso, piensa que puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana solo porque es el kazekage"_

**Mientras tanto…**

Cierto pelirrojo andaba por el hospital

_Kazekage-sama, ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Sakura al topárselo

_Busco a Naruto, ¿lo has visto? – había preguntado por él por todas partes, solo le faltaba preguntarle a Sakura

_Pues… últimamente ese baka está bastante agitado y es algo difícil suponer donde está, pero lo más probable es que esté en la cascada al este de Konoha entrenando, ahí se la pasa más a menudo – dijo con una sonrisa

_Gracias – y se fue

_De na… – ya no había nadie – tsk, lo que daría por ser popular como Naruto

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡Hola, chicos!

_¡GAH! – los tres del equipo Taka saltaron del susto ante la nueva presencia

_Perdón, ¿interrumpí algo? – preguntó Naruto

_No, nada Naruto – dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa y sudando frío - _"Tsk, casi nos pilla hablando de él y Sasuke"_

_¿Como supiste dónde estábamos? – preguntó Karin sorprendida al verlo en la cueva

_Los encontré con mi modo sannin – dijo Naruto simplemente

_¡Que cool eres! - Karin tenía corazones en los ojos

_¡Miren! ¡Les traje ramen para que prueben! – el kitsune les mostró una bolsa – solo hay que ponerle agua caliente y esperar tres minutos

_No tenemos agua caliente – dijo Juugo

_¿No tienen? – preguntó sorprendido Naruto

_No tenemos cocina, vivimos en esta cueva fría y hostil – se lamentó Suigetsu cual huerfanito abandonado.

_¿QUEEEEEEEEE? ¡pobrecitos! – dijo Naruto con mucha pena

Los tres se miraron entre sí… llegó la oportunidad

_Naruto, queríamos hablar contigo – habló Karin

_¿De qué?

_Ehm… pues… - Karin y Suigetsu se miraron entre ellos – tú dile, Juugo

_Aaaagh… aagh… - cuando vieron, Juugo estaba jadeando y con la cara llena de marcas

_¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido al verlo así

_¡Oh no! – dijo la pelirroja alarmada

_¡MATAR! – gritó Juugo descontrolado. Karin y Suigetsu se ocultaron detrás de Naruto quien seguía sin entender

_¿A quién? – preguntó inclinando la cabeza a un lado

_¡MATAR! – Juugo lo intentó golpear con su brazo, pero Naruto y los demás lo esquivan

_¡Oye! ¡¿por qué me atacas! – Naruto esquivaba a juugo quien lo atacaba a él en especial, mientras los otros dos miraban comiéndose las uñas

_¡Naruto! ¡Él no lo hace intencionalmente! – dijo Karin… el plan se fue por el drenaje - ¡es por la maldición!

_¡MATAR! – Naruto hizo varios kage bushin y trató de detenerlo apresándolo pero no lo logró. Juugo golpeó a los bushin haciéndolos desvanecer

_¡Suigetsu, haz algo!

_¡Qué demonios quieres que haga, Karin!

_¡MATAR! – Naruto miró con atención la marca que salía de un costado… así que eso era

Juugo atacó a Naruto y lo atravesó

_¡AAAAHHH! – gritaron Karin y Sui horrorizados

¡Poof! – se desvaneció el kage bushin

Naruto le apareció por detrás a Juugo, le bajó la bata y clavó sus dedos en su costado

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGG! – Juugo sentía que esos cinco dedos le quemaban y vino un gran dolor haciéndolo gritar

_¡AAAAAAHHH! – gritaron Karin y Sui, los cuales seguían horrorizados

Juugo cayó al suelo y las marcas desaparecieron de su cuerpo

_¿Estás bien? – Naruto se agachó a su altura con la mano en su hombro

_¿Qué… que fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Juugo desconcertado

_Suprimí tu sello, estaba fuera de control y vi que iba en contra de tu voluntad – explicó el rubio - así que lo suprimí con otro sello – dijo sonriente - no te preocupes, ahora podrás controlarlo

_¿De… de verdad? – las pupilas de Juugo temblaban sin poder creerlo

_Sí

_Yo… - dijo mirándolo atónito – te amo – lo abraza

_¡¿QUE! – Naruto se quedó tieso

_¡Juugo! – le gritó Karin cabreada - ¡Recuerda lo que hablamos!

_Ehmm… - Juugo regresó a la Tierra - ¡SI! – soltó a Naruto rápidamente – Es cierto, cof cof! Ehem! lo siento, sólo era una broma – se puso de pie serio recobrando la postura

_Bueno, quiero que recojan sus cosas ahora mismo… - dijo Naruto – me los voy a llevar a Konoha

_… - los tres lo miraron atónitos

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sasuke ya sabía lo que le iba a decir a Naruto, ya estaba seguro segurísimo… por eso había ido a buscarlo para hablar con él pero…

Demonios, el rubio no estaba allí

Si lo había visto irse en aquella dirección, ¿a dónde más pudo ir?

De seguro estaba cerca, de eso no había duda, así que esperaría…

_Uchiha – escuchó una voz ultratumba llamarlo. Sasuke se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a un chico mirándolo con odio y su arena se agitaba alrededor de él, amenazante

_Gaara – dijo con el mismo odio y una voz ultratumba por igual.

Sasuke desempuñó la espada

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**RACIOCINIO, REFEXIONES y RECUERDOS - Parte 2**

_Eh… chicos… - habló el rubio - ¿pueden dejar de abrazarme? – preguntó mientras caminaba con Karin prendida de su brazo izquierdo, y Suigetsu en el derecho al _estilo Karin_

_¡Es que estamos tan felices! – dijo la pelirroja - Nadie ha sido tan bueno con nosotros

_Eso es cierto – dijo Juugo

_Y tú nos estás llevando a Konoha, eres el mejor – agregó el espadachín

_Gracias, pero no es necesario que me quiten el aire

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_¿Qué fue eso? – los cuatro jóvenes se voltearon en dirección a la repentina explosión, veían humo que salía del lugar de entrenamiento de Naruto

_Siento dos chakras fuertes – informó Karin usando sus poderes – van variando en intensidad

_Eso significa que hay dos personas luchando – dijo Juugo

_¿Luchando? – Naruto miraba sorprendido la gran humareda

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La arena de Gaara, que hace un momento lo protegió de un ataque de katon, bajó quedando en el suelo.

Sasuke estaba parado frente a él, con espada en mano y el sharingan activado.

La arena atacó otra vez.

Mientras Gaara lo observaba con arrebato y de brazos cruzados, su arena en forma de grandes manos trataba de alcanzar al moreno, quien las esquivaba con agilidad y velocidad, y las golpeaba con su espada rodeada de su chakra de rayo cuando estaban demasiado cerca.

_¿Donde está Naruto? – el pelirrojo exigió respuesta mientras hacía que grandes bloques de arena se levanten alrededor de él, esperando la orden para el siguiente movimiento

_Qué te importa – contestó hosco el Uchiha, parando y poniéndose en posición de ataque - ¿qué quieres con él?

_Que te importa – le devolvió la respuesta mientras sus bloques de arena se dirigían hacia Sasuke y éstas comenzaron a explotar alrededor de él, dejándolo en medio de una enorme polvareda - ¿Qué hiciste con él?

_Que te importa – escuchó su voz detrás de él.

Rápidamente, el pelirrojo se cubrió la espalda con su arena justo a tiempo antes de que le clave la espada. Gaara se volteó moldeando su arena en forma de grandes espinas en dirección a Sasuke, quien saltó lejos velozmente

_No me hagas enojar – amenazó el kazekage. Venir a buscar a Naruto, el cual se suponía que estaría en ese lugar y encontrarse con Sasuke, quien juró venganza e indolencia, no lo vio como una buena señal.

_Como si te tuviera miedo, imbécil – el chakra de Sasuke surgió a través de su cuerpo transformándose en rayo, activó su Chidori Nagashi

_Te destruiré aquí y ahora – la arena tomó acción de nuevo

_Inténtalo – esquivando los ataques de Gaara, se teletransportó a sus espaldas otra vez, con el chidori activado en su mano. El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y…

¡FFFFFSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!

Una ráfaga de viento en sentido contrario hizo que el chidori de Sasuke pase a su cuerpo

_¡Agh! – el moreno salió volando y lastimado pero aterrizó ágilmente y se hincó en el suelo mientras la tierra y las hojas volaban descontroladas en el fuerte viento envuelto en chakra, y ambos shinobis se cubrían los ojos con los brazos.

La ráfaga paró

_¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – preguntó una tercera persona

_Que te importa – contestaron sin siquiera fijarse en quien era

_ ¡¿QUE? – gritó Naruto encrespado por la respuesta - ¡¿QUE CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA, DATTEBAYO?

Cuando Gaara lo vio, se alegró de saber que el rubio estaba bien… pero no lo demostró

_Naruto – se acercó a él para después mirar a Sasuke de reojo, el cual ya estaba incorporado – yo soy el Kazekage y mi deber como tal es eliminar a un criminal de rango S si está en frente mío

_Eh… - Naruto no sabía por dónde empezar, tenía que decir algo para explicarle al pelirrojo que Sasuke había vuelto - Gaara, él…

_Él no solo es una amenaza para Konoha, sino también para todo el mundo ninja, incluyendo mi aldea… – aseveró el Kazekage, él ya se había dado cuenta de que el moreno estaba de vuelta al verlo a él y a Naruto en un mismo kilómetro cuadrado sin luchar a morir - y cualquier _cosa_ que ponga en riesgo a mi aldea, yo la eliminaré – dijo mirando a Sasuke con desprecio

_"Cosa" será tu… – el moreno le iba a contestar la indirecta de forma tosca pero el rubio lo interrumpió

_ Él está en Konoha - explicó Naruto - nosotros…

_¿Y qué hace libre? – indagó el pelirrojo indignado - ¿Qué hace vivo? Debería estar muerto o por lo menos en prisión

_Sí, pero…

_Naruto – habló severamente – la Hokage no informó a nadie sobre la estadía del Uchiha aquí, eso se califica como traición a los de la alianza – comenzó a alejarse de Naruto, quien tenía cara de asustado – voy a informales de esto inmediatamente a las demás autoridades

_¡Espera, Gaara! – corrió tras él alcanzándolo

_Tus sentimientos o ideales no me importan, Uzumaki – dijo frío el kage sin dejar de caminar en dirección a Konoha – como Kazekage tengo que velar por mi aldea

_¡Gaara! – quiso hablarle pero ni caso – déjame explicarte…

_Naruto… - le hablaron desde atrás al rubio

El rubio se volteó encontrándose con el moreno, quien lo miraba como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no había tiempo para eso

_¡Ahora no, Sasuke! – hizo un ademán antes de voltearse y correr detrás de Gaara de nuevo - ¡Gaara!

Sasuke frunció el ceño

Bien, al parecer tiene asuntos más importantes que resolver con _su _Gaara.

El moreno se volteó bruscamente, pero no se fue.

No era el único que se sentía enojado. El pelirrojo también sentía rabia al ver cómo Sasuke era acogido así como si nada después de todo lo que hizo. Es verdad que él también quería que salga de la oscuridad y que vuelva a su aldea dejando de causar problemas, pero estaba casi seguro de que Sasuke no se había arrepentido, porque sintió el odio en sus palabras y en su mirada la última vez que habló con él en la reunión de los kages y ese odio no se desvanece tan fácilmente.

_Gaara…- el rubio lo alcanzó y caminaba a su lado algo agitado – escúchame…

Gaara se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba tratando de convencerlo de que no acuse a Sasuke, pero eso era pedir demasiado, además de que sentía un ligero rencor que venía _a parte _por el hecho de que el rubio sea tan dedicado a una persona que no se lo merece.

_¡Yo tengo personas qué proteger y no voy a detenerme solo por UNA persona a la que tú…!

_¡Escúchame! – le pidió el rubio sujetándolo del brazo e impidiendo que siga caminando

_No, esta vez no me convencerás – aseguró el pelirrojo. La última vez había sido durante el ataque de Hiruko para salvar a Kakashi poniendo en riesgo, como ahora, a todo el mundo ninja; pero ésta era una situación diferente, una _persona_ diferente, la cual, según él, no merecía ni lástima - suéltame – tiró de su brazo haciéndose soltar

Naruto se quedó quieto con una cara de quien no sabe qué hacer mientras Gaara comenzaba a caminar lejos de él otra vez.

_¡GAARA! – el pelirrojo sintió un fuerte tirón que lo hizo voltearse y después, sorprendido, se vio rodeado por los brazos del rubio.

Muy estático y sobresaltado con la situación, Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La verdad era que no recordaba haber sido abrazado antes, ni siquiera cuando revivió después de ser secuestrado por los Akatsuki. Además, la fuerza con la que lo abrazaba apegándolo a su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho.

_Sé que puedo… - le susurró el rubio suplicante - por favor, dame tiempo… confía en mí…

Entre aquellos pocos momentos bien guardados en la memoria de Gaara, puesto que habían sido importantes para él, era el instante en el que Naruto se iba de Suna y se despidió de él dándole la mano y dedicándose una sonrisa de ambas partes.

Recordaba perfectamente que Naruto estaba reticente hasta para darle la mano aquella vez, Gaara no sabía si era por la inferioridad que sentía al estar frente a un kage y ser aún un gennin o tal vez Naruto no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar conociendo la personalidad especial del pelirrojo.

Pero ahora osaba mostrar ese gesto tan personal como si olvidara con quien está tratando, ¿antes no podía ni darle la mano y ahora lo abraza…?

Sí, todo por Sasuke

_No puedo a… - el pelirrojo apretó los ojos, su voz no le había salido como quería – no puedo arriesgar a mi aldea de esa manera – dijo finalmente, empujando al rubio para que se aparte de él.

Cómo si lo fuera a dejar.

Naruto lo apretó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos y esta vez lo miró a los ojos para intentar convencerlo de nuevo.

Gaara tenía que admitirlo. Mirar fija y directamente esos ojos azules llenos de determinación y súplica no fue una buena idea.

__Gaara_… - habló el rubio… maldito – _por favor_

_Tsk… - Gaara volcó la cara para dejar de mirarlo, no lo soportaba, sentía que le ardía la cara y quería golpear a alguien – no entiendo cómo lo consigues siempre… - murmuró para sus adentros y con desgana.

Los ojos azules volvieron a irradiar acompañados de una sonrisa

_¡GRACIAS, GAARA! – feliz, lo volvió a abrazar fuerte apoyando el mentón del petrificado pelirrojo en su hombro (llegaba el mentón al hombro porque Gaara es un poco más bajo que él)

Mientras tanto, el trío Taka miraba la escena con curiosidad desde los arbustos

_¿Vieron eso? – resaltó Juugo sonriente - Sasuke está furioso – hizo notar apuntando con la mirada al moreno que ahora estaba sentado en el tronco de entrenamiento de Naruto mirando de reojo al par de _ridículos_ (palabra escogida por Sasuke) que estaban a unos metros lejos de él.

_Sí – observó Suigetsu – no quiero imaginar lo que hará cuando me vea besándome con Naruto

_¡Tú no vas a besarte con Naruto, tonto! – contrarrestó la pelirroja acomodando sus lentes

_Mira cómo lo abraza – comentó el espadachín sin hacer caso a los berrinches de su compañera – y el otro "como quien no quiere la cosa" se deja abrazar – giró los ojos - ese es el kazekage, según recuerdo

_¿Será que Naruto y ese chico tienen algo? – cuestionó Juugo poniéndose pensativo

_No me extrañaría, es lindo – dijo la pelirroja

_Ni tanto – dijo Suigetsu haciendo una mueca

Mientras tanto…

_¡Ehem! – al pelirrojo se le estremeció la columna cuando escuchó esa voz a sus espaldas

_¡Temari! – grita el rubio feliz mientras alza los brazos en señal de saludo, dejando a Gaara libre

_¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos. Gaara trató de poner su serio y rutinario semblante pero no le fue muy posible, se sentía algo nervioso.

_Yo solo… - se entrecortó mirando a cualquier lado que no sea a la cara de su hermana - quería hablar con…

_Sí, "hablar", ya veo – dijo con ironía la chica – la Hokage te está esperando, Gaara – le informó

_Sí, vamos – por fin recuperado su fachada característica, se retiró junto con su hermana

_Gaara – una voz preocupada lo hizo voltearse otra vez

_Está bien, no te preocupes, Naruto – lo tranquilizó con esas palabras

_Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

_Vamos, hermano

_¡Ah, Temari! – le habló Naruto como si se hubiera acordado de algo repentinamente - ¿Ya saludaste a Shikamaru? ¡Él está loco por verte!

_Eeehhh… - Gaara nunca había visto a su hermana tan roja - pues, sí… - sonrió algo nerviosa y la presencia y mirada significativa de su hermano no le ayudaba mucho – ya lo saludé

_Hehe – les dedicó una sonrisa - ¡Suerte en tu reunión, Gaara! – se despidió moviendo la mano y ambos shinobis se retiraron

Una vez solo, el rubio se volteó hacia la cascada, donde vio al Uchiha sentado en el tronco, dándole la espalda.

Se dirigió hacia él y de un salto se colocó detrás suyo.

_¿Qué querías?

_Olvídalo – la voz de Sasuke tenía veneno

_Sasuke, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto como para ponerte a luchar con un kage? Ya tienes suficiente siendo un criminal de rango S – lo reprendió Naruto

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada ni se volteó a mirarlo. ¿Para qué decir algo? Después de todo el rubio de seguro lo único que haría sería defender a _su_ Gaara aún explicándole que fue el pelirrojo quien atacó primero y él, inocente, lo único que hacía era defenderse… con uno que otro intento de ataque, pero era en defensa propia, no?

De haber querido eliminarlo lo habría hecho desde el principio, aunque la verdad _quería_ y nótese que en este momento, por alguna razón, le daban más ganas que nunca. Pero eso no sería bueno para _el plan_.

_¿De qué querías hablar? – volvió a preguntar el rubio. No quería "confraternizar" con él ni nada, pero sinceramente estaba curioso porque hace rato lo vio con cara de que le iba a decir algo importante.

_Te dije que lo olvides – dijo el moreno se puso de pie y desapareció en un ¡poof!

_¡Oye! – el rubio apenas tuvo tiempo para extender su mano en frente suyo, el moreno ya no estaba – kusooo, ese teme – hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos. Tal vez no sea el mismo de hace años… pero era igual de desesperante

**_¿Qué esperabas? Lo pusiste celoso, mocoso**

Escuchó la voz de su Kyuubi hablando en su mente, sus palabras lo hicieron inclinar su cabeza a un lado, confuso

_¿Celoso? ¿A quién? ¿de qué, dattebayo?

**_¿Pero qué clase de soquete me tocó como jinchuriki? **

_¡Oye!

Ya le iba a lanzar un montón de insultos pero la presencia de otras personas los detuvo

_Naruto

_Ah, sí, casi me olvido – se rascó la cabeza con miedo de que lo hayan escuchado conversando con el viento – vámonos – y se fue a Konoha junto a Taka

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Este es todo el informe? – preguntó la hokage al junnin en frente suyo

_Sí, Tsunade-sama – dijo Kakashi

_Buen trabajo

_Me enteré de algo al llegar aquí, hokage-sama – decidió hablar sin rodeos

_¿Qué?

_¿Es verdad que aceptó que Sasuke se quede aquí libremente? – preguntó seriamente

_Sí – dijo resignada la rubia – veo que la voz corre rápidamente y precisamente de ese asunto quería hablar contigo – le dijo guardando los papeles

_¿De qué desea hablar? – preguntó Hatake algo nervioso, cuando se trataba del tema de Sasuke era complicado

_Es un asunto que quiero que me aclares – dijo la rubia rígidamente - sobre Naruto y Sasuke… y sobre los sentimientos entre ellos

_...

Hubo silencio

_¿Y bien? – instó la Hokage

Con los ojos cerrados, como tratando de buscar la respuesta correcta, Kakashi dio un suspiro antes de contestar…

_Solo tengo algo qué decir acerca de esos dos, Tsunade-sama…

_¿Qué? – la hokage puso su máxima atención

_Que ambos son…

El peliplateado miró a la ventana, había algo de melancolía en su mirada

_...

_Un par de _estúpidos_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

**_Mocoso, ponte a pensar en algo que aclare tu cabeza, estás muy inquieto y eso me fastidia**

Desde la mañana, no, más precisamente desde que Sasuke lo "besó" (entre comillas, porque quién sabe cuáles fueron sus verdaderas intensiones) estaba con su cabeza hecha un remolino, ya se estaba acabando el día y aún no aclaraba su mente.

_ _"Es que pienso y pienso y no sé…"_ – hablaba con el zorro mentalmente, porque Taka estaba caminando a su lado en dirección a Konoha – _"todavía no dejo de pensar en "eso" que me hizo Sasuke _(se refiere al beso), _¡WUAH! olvidé preguntarle"_ – se agarró la frente con frustración

**_El cara de perro muerto te dijo que hagas como que no pasó nada **– le recordó el Kyuubi, hablando de Shikamaru

_ _"Sí, pero…"_ - se puso pensativo – _"bueno, de alguna forma voy a buscar que me lo explique"_

**_Tal vez eso era lo que quería aclararte y tú abrazando al cabeza de frutilla**

_ _"¡Qué! ¡estaba convenciéndolo a favor de Sasuke!"_ – se defendió el rubio, aunque la verdad él también se sorprendió verse abrazando al kazekage, al parecer la confianza creció sin darse cuenta… pero ¿qué tenía que ver lo de Gaara con Sasuke? – _"¡Tenía que interceder por él, si no le cortan el cuello!"_

**_Pero él no sabía eso**

_ _"¿Y por qué se enoja conmigo? Yo soy el que debería estar enojado"_ – hace puchero

**_Umh… **- Kyuubi se pone pensativo -** ¿alguna vez has abrazado al bastardo?**

_ _"¿Eh?"_ – si estuviera parado frente a él lo estaría mirando como si fuera un extraterrestre – _"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"_

**_Sólo contesta**

_ _"Ummh…"_ - se pone a pensar – _"no muchas veces… bueno, sí lo he abrazado…"_ – se acordaba cómo pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello cuando estaba feliz, algunas veces – _"… pero como amigo, no?"_

**_¿De la forma "Oh, eres como un hermano para mí" o de la forma "Oh, te quiero comer a besos"?**

_ _"¡Por supuesto que la primera, tonto!"_ – sin darse cuenta ya tenía las mejillas con un ligero color rosado – _"kusoo, me hiciste recordar algo horrible"_ – le dijo apretando los ojos

**_¿Recordar qué?**

_**FLASH BACK **_

__¡Ha! – gritó el rubio victorioso - ¡Sasuke! ¡Ya te atrapé y no vas a escapar! – dijo feliz habiendo atrapado al Uchiha por la espalda, apresándolo fuertemente de la cintura con sus brazos - ¡Te llevaré de vuelta a Konoha!_

__Te gusta tocarme, no usuratonkachi? – Sasuke ni se movía, solo lo miró por encima de su hombro con una soberbia sonrisa_

_Naruto se quedó en blanco…_

__¿Q…q…q…? – y tieso - ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO, TEME? – gritó con pánico, tal vez estaba malinterpretando las cosas_

_Pero claro, aún así, no lo soltaba_

__Me estas abrazando – dio a notar el moreno con obviedad _

__¡NO TE ESTOY ABRAZANDO! ¡TE ESTOY SUJETANDO PARA QUE NO TE ESCAPES! – le corrigió - ¡Ahora camina! – lo sujetó con más fuerza y trató de arrastrarlo consigo_

__Oh, por favor, no engañas a nadie, Naruto_

__¿Qué? – el rubio lo miró desconcertado_

__Yo te gusto – le dijo Sasuke sin pelos en la lengua y con su sonrisa de lado_

__¡QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – ahora sí sentía pánico - ¡NO! – se negó sonrojado_

__Sí_

__¡NO!_

__Y crees que soy guay – agregó el moreno_

__¡YO NO LO CREO!_

__Sí lo crees – aseguró el Uchiha poniendo sus manos sobre las de Naruto, que reposaban sobre su cintura, logrando ponerlo más nervioso - ¿o ya te olvidaste de lo que le decías a Sakura?_

__..._

__..._

__ ¿... C-Cuando? – preguntó inseguro el kitsune_

__No te hagas el tonto, tú le discutiste a ella que no hay chico más guay que yo – dijo con orgullo_

__Yo-yo-yo… - ¿desde cuándo era un tartamudo? - ¡YO NO DIJE QUE ERAS GUAY! ¡DIJE QUE ERAS… - se entrecortó buscando la palabra - Me… MEJOR! – le corrigió_

_De repente escuchó la arrogante y burlona risita del moreno_

__¡No te rías! – le gritó rojo – A mí me gusta Sakura-chan – afirmó testarudo_

__¿Sakura? – Sasuke lo miró de reojo y con incredulidad - ¿Esa fea? Sí, claro – dijo con sarcasmo_

__¡No le digas así o si no te pego con un rasengan! ¡No es fea!_

__Sí, lo es, y yo sé que cuando la miras de cerca la ves horrible_

__¡No!_

__Si_

__¡No!_

_De repente Sasuke se volteó dentro del abrazo, quedando cara a cara con Naruto, quien en vez de enojado ahora lo miraba petrificado_

__¿Hacemos la prueba? – se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y…_

__¡DESPIERTA, NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

__¡AAAAAHHHH!…. – el rubio se sentó como resorte sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada, luego, medio sonámbulo, volteó su cabeza como robot hacia la derecha – Que fea – dijo al ver una horrorosidad frente a él_

__¡QUE DIJISTE! – le gritó Sakura levantando el puño_

__¡AH! ¡SAKURA-CHAN! – recién se dio cuenta de quién era, pero fue tarde_

_¡POOM!_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**_HAHAHAHA, lo que le dijiste a la fea fue genial**

_ _"¡No es fea!"_ – le discutió mentalmente

**_Tienes razón, no es fea… es horrible**

__"¿No habrás sido tú el que me hizo soñar eso, no?"_ – preguntó desconfiado

**_¡Confunde pero no insultes! ¡Yo no soy el shukaku! **– se quejó ofendido –** por cierto ¿qué pasó después?**

_**FLASH BACK OTRA VEZ**_

__Aaaay – se quejó el rubio largado en la cama y con la mano en la cabeza que le dolía después del tremendo golpe que le dio Sakura, ella y Tsunade ya no estaban en la habitación - no puedo creer que le haya dicho "fea" a Sakura-chan… - se puso a pensar - Sasuke tenía razón, de cerca se ve horrible, tengo que mirarla de lejitos nomás _

_Que sueño tan raro con el teme, eso le pasaba por ponerse a pensar tanto en él… en salvarlo, claro. ¿qué significaba?... bah, de seguro no significaba nada, solo fue un tonto sueño _

__¡AGH! – se agarró la frente frustrado - ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho que Sasuke es guay! – se quejó recordando la pequeña conversación sobre diferencias entre Sasuke y Sai - Y todavía me puse a discutir con Sakura-chan y…y… y… - cerró los ojos fuertemente - ¡PERO ESO ERA IMAGINANDOME AL ANTIGUO SASUKE! ¡Y CUALQUIERA ES MEJOR QUE SAI! – se justificó - Y ahora él… él… - se puso a pensar en el Sasuke que vio en la guarida de Orochimaru - Aaah, se puso más lindo que nunca el desgraciado – dijo resignado y tapándose los ojos con la mano_

_Tenía que admitirlo, después de todo no se debe huir de la verdad y decir que Sasuke no es guay sería un pecado (según decían sus fans). Él no era de fijarse en la apariencia de los chicos, pero reparó en la de Sasuke debido a que se preguntaba qué le veían de bueno las chicas para estar tan locas por él. Obviamente no era su personalidad, así que tenía que quedarse con su atractivo como una opción. _

__Y esa su maldita ropa sexy… - siguió divagando el rubio - ¡kuso! Anda de exhibicionista el muy imbécil – se quejó con cierto deje de molestia - me dejó tieso – dijo recordando cuando lo vio después de años y esa estúpida luz resplandeciente detrás del bastardo aquella vez no había ayudado mucho - lo odio, la próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a… lo voy a…_

__Comer a besos_

__Seeh… comer a… ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! – semejante susto lo hizo caer a un lado de la cama_

__Hola – saludó Kakashi aún acostado en la cama de al lado. Ahora que se acordaba, se había quedado a dormir a su lado en el hospital por si se le ocurría escaparse de entrenarlo._

__¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! – el rubio asomó su cabeza por la cama tratando de levantarse y fulminándolo con los ojos_

__Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver como se te caía la baba, hehehehe – dijo burlón el junnin mientras tenía su vista en su libro_

__¡A MI NO…! ¡YO NO…! – no sabía qué decir - ¡AAAAAAAAARGGG! – se quería arrancar los cabellos - ¡LO VOY A MATAR, KAKASHI-SENSEI! – le gritó mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo_

__Cálmate, Naruto – dijo tranquilo Hatake - tu secreto está seguro conmigo_

__No… no escuchó todo lo que dije… ¿o sí? – lo mira con miedo_

__Mmmh… - Kakashi hizo mención de ponerse a pensar - solo desde la parte en la que le decías a Sakura "fea" hasta la parte en la que decías que te comerías a Sasuke a besos la próxima vez que lo veas – le respondió como si nada_

__¡YO NO DIJE QUE ME LO COMERIA A BESOS! – su cara estaba más roja que un tomate_

__Así que siempre pensaste que Sasuke era guay, hehehe, vaya vaya – lo seguía picando_

__¡NO! – se negó rotundamente – ¡NO ES GUAY! ¡ES… - se entrecortó otra vez - ¡MEJOR!_

__Sí, ya te escuché decirlo, __mejor__ que antes – dijo burlón sin percatarse del kitsune que se acerca con un aura negra y sus manos amenazantes hacia él_

____**Kakashi-sensei…**__- y recién se percató cuando el rubio ya iba a saltar sobre él_

__¿Vamos a entrenar? – dijo con miedo y poniendo sus manos en frente para protegerse_

__¿Entrenar? – el aura negra desapareció y Naruto vuelvió a la tierra - ¡SIIIIIIIIII! ¡ENTRENAR! – gritó feliz - ¡APURESE! ¡YO LO AYUDO A CAMBIARSE, DATTEBAYO! - Naruto se acercó con la intención mencionada_

__Etto… no hace falta – dijo Kakashi con una gota en la sien_

__¡PERO CAMBIESE RAPIDO! – lo amenazó vilmente_

__Es-Está bien – asustado, Kakashi se apresuró a vestirse apropiadamente para salir y enseñarle a Naruto un nuevo rasengan (y tenía el presentimiento de que lo heriría con esa nueva técnica como venganza)_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**_Qué raro…**

__ "Sí"_

**_Que raro que no te hayas follado al Uchiha en tu sueño**

__ "¡Kyuubi!"_

_ ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – le preguntó Karin caminando a su lado junto con sus compañeros, hace rato que lo veían haciendo muecas muy raras mientras caminaba

_Ah… nada nada – el rubio puso su expresión casual

_¡Alto!

De repente se vieron rodeados por tres anbus de la hoja

_Detectamos chakras desconocidos entrando a Konoha, será mejor que tenga una buena explicación, Naruto-san – dijo uno de ellos

_Etto… es que ellos son mis amigos y quería llevarlos con Tsunade oba-chan para que hablemos con ella sobre el asunto – explicó el rubio poniéndose enfrente de los otros tres – asumo toda la responsabilidad

_... – los anbus se miraron entre sí y asintieron – está bien – se fueron

_Ya estamos llegando con la hokage – prosiguieron el camino

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sasuke se sentía impotente, se sentía estresado. Ya estaba hasta el cuello con ese dobe. Sinceramente todo el día fue pésimo y no había logrado ningún progreso con Naruto, pero no había por qué desanimarse, si apenas era el primer día y ni se acababa.

Pero no era eso lo que tenía a Sasuke furioso.

Por alguna razón, haber visto cómo abrazaba al mapache con sueño no le cayó nada bien. Es cierto que no debería importarle las diversas relaciones que tenía el rubio con las personas, pero eso fue intolerable para el Uchiha.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó que cuando se enteró de que Naruto había vuelto a Konoha después de estar entrenando fuera (información que siempre tenía al día gracias a Kabuto y Orochimaru) pensó que lo primero que haría, lo cual debería ser obvio, sería ir a buscarlo. ¿Pero qué hizo en vez de eso? Fue a salvar a _su _Gaara, porque, _claro_, es su _gran_ _amigo_ después de casi matarse entre ellos (nótese el sarcasmo).

Aunque no lo admita nunca, había tenido ese pequeño resentimiento hasta que Naruto llegó a la guarida de Orochimaru, donde no estaba muy de a buenas que digamos.

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, _odiaba, realmente odiaba_ cada vez que se enteraba, desde que se fue de Konoha, de cada amistad que Naruto conseguía y cada vez que le llegaba a sus oídos el hecho de que el rubio haya estado varias veces a punto de morir por algún _tipejo_ _cualquiera_ que acaba de conocer y acaba de hacerse su amigo.

Así que él no tenía nada de especial, podía ser un cualquiera y el rubio habría hecho lo mismo que hizo hasta ahora por él, de cualquier forma.

También odiaba cuando sus recuerdos lo atacaban. Estando solo en su habitación oscura durante esos años, recordaba sin poder evitarlo sus tiempos con su ex equipo, pero sobre todo… a Naruto.

Él había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que rompió todos sus lazos, sería capaz de matar a quien sea sin remordimiento alguno por el simple hecho de que se lo merece para pagar la sangre de su clan.

Pero Naruto…

_ANTES_, Naruto era diferente, se había dado cuenta de eso cuando había conseguido dejar de pensar en cualquiera de Konoha, menos en él; se había dado cuenta cada vez que lo recordaba incluso en pleno entrenamiento o cuando trataba de tener en su mente solo a Itachi para concentrarse en su odio, e inevitablemente su mente volaba hacia Naruto y el hecho de que Itachi quería llevárselo; se había dado cuenta por el hecho de que, cuando no soñaba con la muerte de sus padres, soñaba con él, el pequeño irritante haciendo alguna tontería y sonriendo como si en el mundo no hubiera sufrimiento, lo cual hacía que tenga algo de paz, o cuando soñaba recordando el último día que lo vio, donde gritaba su nombre desesperado y pidiéndole que no se vaya; se había dado cuenta cuando esos sueños se habían hecho más seguidos, donde Naruto gritaba su nombre, así fue el día que lo encontró: cuando estaba descansando en su habitación después de un arduo entrenamiento tratando de sacárselo de la cabeza después de escuchar a ese idiota de Sai que acababa de conocer hablando de Naruto, de nuevo le pareció escuchar su voz llamándolo, haciendo que abra los ojos, pero no le dio importancia porque pensó que era un sueño de los muchos que ya tuvo, pero en realidad no lo era, Naruto estaba ese momento en la guarida gritando su nombre; se había dado cuenta cuando lo vio después de tanto tiempo y esas emociones que había reprimido durante años volvieron a salir como una bomba, aunque afortunadamente había sabido ocultarlo… aunque no mucho, ya que esos ojos azules clavados en los suyos le hacían un montón de preguntas que no podía contestar, entonces saltó hacia él casi inconscientemente… no sabía si era para dejar de mirar sus ojos azules que trataban de convencerlo de dejar su venganza e irse con él, no sabía si era para volver a sentirlo cerca aunque sea por una última vez, no sabía si había sido un patético intento de calmar sus ganas de abrazarlo, no sabía lo que era… pero tenerlo así, junto a él, le transmitía tranquilidad.

No pudo romper sus lazos con él… le fue imposible

¿Por qué no había podido? ¿Qué tenía de diferente su lazo con Naruto con los demás?

No lo sabía exactamente, pero él mismo se explicó que su amistad era bastante fuerte sabiendo que el rubio se negaba a dejarlo ir. Él, como le había dicho, era su mejor amigo, y a diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke no tenía _otros_ amigos además de él. Naruto era especial para él, por eso no pudo romper sus lazos.

Pero aún así, Sakura y Kakashi también fueron sus amigos y él estuvo a punto de matarlos la anterior vez que los vio, y lo habría hecho sin dudar. Y con Naruto simplemente no le era muy fácil.

_Eso era __antes__… _

Pero ahora el asunto era distinto, según él, se convenció que no tiene nada que ver con Naruto puesto que se propuso un plan en el que jugaría con los sentimientos del rubio sin importarle nada, y eso haría. Con eso se demostraba a sí mismo que ya no tenía corazón ni sentimientos con nadie… solo odio, rencor y resentimiento.

No pudo matarlo antes

Pero ahora lo haría

Haría lo que debió haber hecho hace años en el valle del fin.

Matarlo.

No volvería a dejarse llevar por sentimientos estúpidos que, estaba seguro, ya no existían para él.

Sentimientos estúpidos…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Estúpidos? – preguntó Tsunade

_Sí… - contestó el copy ninja - esa es la conclusión a la que llegué desde que los conocí – dijo simplemente

_Estúpidos,_ según Kakashi, la palabra perfecta para describir a esos dos. Eran _estúpidos_, como él lo fue hace años, lo cual le costó la pérdida de una de las personas más preciadas para él, la persona que amaba y que le enseñó la verdadera razón de la vida. Eran _estúpidos_, ya que al no darse cuenta o aceptar sus sentimientos a tiempo, podría romperles el corazón para cuando lo perciban y aquella persona, la cual era lo más importante, haya dejado de existir.

_Estúpidos_, porque de haber reconocido sus verdaderos sentimientos a tiempo dejando el ego y el orgullo de lado, habrían evitado este infierno y ambos estarían juntos y felices.

_Con eso no me aclaras nada, Kakashi – dijo la rubia ante la respuesta

De repente Shizune abre la puerta

_Tsunade-sama, disculpe la interrupción pero el Kazekage ya está aquí – informó la pelinegra

_Hazlo pasar – ordenó la Hokage - Kakashi, te quiero aquí en media hora puntual, quiero llevar esta conversación a fondo, retírate por ahora – le dijo al junnin

_Sí, Tsunade-sama

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Kakashi salió de la oficina del hokage, pensando en las cosas que iba a decirle a la rubia, ¿ya se había dado cuenta, eh? Claro, era tan obvio, pero ante los ojos de todos, la amistad con la que Naruto disfraza sin querer sus verdaderos sentimientos es bastante convincente. Aunque últimamente la palabra _amistad_ quedaba muy pequeña ante sus acciones refiriéndose a Sasuke.

El junnin no pudo evitar sonreír ante recuerdos que sirvieron como fundamento para su teoría de que esos dos se traían _algo más_, era difícil para él tener dudas al respecto.

Uno de los sucesos más divertidos fue…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Después de la misión de la aldea de la ola, el equipo 7 hacía trabajos "muy importantes" como por ejemplo recoger la basura del río._

_Los tres adolescentes estaban alzando la basura, cuando de repente el rubio (con un ojo morado por su anterior misión) se desequilibró y fue arrastrado por la corriente hacia la cascada gigante que estaba cerquita. Obviamente, el primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke, quien sujetó a Naruto en plena caída._

__Usuratonkachi – le dijo al rubio que ahora estaba de cabeza e hirviendo de rabia_

__¡NO ME DIGAS USURATONKACHI Y SUELTAME TEME YO NO TE PEDÍ AYUDA! – gritó furioso Naruto mientras pataleaba tratando de hacer que lo suelte, después de todo no había piedras abajo y prefería mojarse a ser salvado por Sasuke de nuevo_

__¡OYE DOBE NO TE MUEVAS ASÍ! ¡AGH! – con los movimientos bruscos, el pequeño hilo del que se sostenía Sasuke se rompió haciendo que los dos caigan al infinito y más allá mientras gritaban como si así se fueran a salvar. Esto sucedía mientras Kakashi los miraba sonriente desde arriba y sin mover un dedo._

_Vio que cayeron al agua e inmediatamente salió Naruto, pero Sasuke aún no salía _

__¡SASUKE! – el rubio gritaba buscándolo _

_No había respuesta_

__¡Sasuke, más te vale no estar haciéndote el muerto, yo no voy a caer esta vez y correr a abrazarte y llorar encima de ti, de eso ni hablar! – gritó Naruto esperando alguna señal de su compañero - ¡SASUKE! – se veía asustado_

__¡NARUTO! – le gritó sus sensei desde arriba - ¿QUE ESPERAS? ¡SACA A SASUKE DE AHÍ!_

__¡KAKASHI SENSEI! ¡ÉL ESTÁ FINGIENDO! – lo acusó el kitsune_

__VAMOS, ¿ACASO NO QUERIAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SALVARLO? – lo instó el junnin _

__¿Eh?... mmh… - Naruto se puso a pensar - ¡SI, ES CIERTO! – sonrió emocionado -¡YO, UZUMAKI NARUTO, FUTURO HOKAGE, SALVARÉ A SASUKE! ¡MIRENME! – e inmediatamente se zambulló en el agua _

__Kakashi-sensei ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Sakura a su maestro_

__Nada Sakura, vuelve a recoger la basura_

__Está bien – refunfuñó la pelirrosa volviendo a trabajar_

_Luego Kakashi vió a Naruto salir con Sasuke del agua, y al parecer éste último está inconsciente. No es que no sepa nadar, pero de seguro - pensó Kakashi – se le enredó la pierna en las hierbas que hay bajo el agua._

_Vio cómo el rubio sacudía a Sasuke tratando de hacerlo reaccionar _

__¡SASUKE! – lo llamó, y el moreno no respondió - ¡KAKASHI SENSEI! – llamó a su maestro para que haga algo_

__¡Vamos Naruto! ¡dale respiración! – Kakashi se estaba divirtiendo mucho_

__¿R-respiración? ¿Habla de…?_

__¡SI! – le gritó de vuelta_

__¡Hágalo usted dattebayo!_

__¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡HASTA QUE LLEGUE SE MUERE! ¡APURATE!_

__..._

__¡VAMOS FUTURO HOKAGE, TE ESTOY MIRANDO A TI Y A TU HEROICA PROEZA!_

__... Aaaahh… - se quejó el rubio - ¿por qué yo? – miró al moreno tirado en el pasto - ¡Ya que! – y se inclinó sobre él a darle respiración _

_Kakashi bajó por otro camino para llegar a donde estaban sus alumnos, esperando encontrar a Sasuke sano y salvo y a Naruto sin hacer berrinche._

_Encontró mucho más que eso…_

__Etto… - Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza mientras veía a sus estudiantes quienes (supuestamente) estaban realizando un acto de respiración boca a boca para salvar a Sasuke, pero era medio raro cuando se ve al supuesto ahogado con los brazos en el cuello del salvavidas y en vez de pasar aire, se estaban _quitando_ el aire – Naruto… ¿ya revivió?_

__¿Mh? – el rubio abrió los ojos volviendo a la Tierra, Sasuke también - ¡AAGH! – los dos se apartaron de un salto quedando a tres metros alejados – COF! COF! COF! – oh, ¿ahora se ponen a toser como si les diera asco? No saben lo patéticos que se ven - ¡GUACALA!_

_Cinco minutos después…_

__¿Quieren ya calmarse? – decía Kakashi súper-alterado con esos dos gritando detrás suyo mientras volvían a subir para llegar a la cima de la cascada_

__¡Si tú no estuvieras molestando nos habríamos evitado tu asqueroso besito!_

__¡Cállate! ¡No es mi culpa que hayas fingido estar muerto!... ¡otra vez!_

__Por cierto usuratonkachi, cuando se da respiración boca a boca se pasa aire… no la lengua_

__¡SI FUISTE TU EL QUE METIO LA LENGUA PRIMERO! ¡Y TU PUSISTE TUS BRAZOS ALREDEDOR DE MI CUELLO!_

__¡YO NO M…! ¡TE VOY A…!_

_Aaaah… la primavera de la vida _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

A Kakashi le daba mucha nostalgia pensar en esos tiempos, cualquier otro se pondría a llorar en su lugar, deseando que las cosas pudieran ser como antes y ver que en vez de eso todo el panorama se volvió oscuro y frío. Obviamente nada volvería a ser igual…

_Nada_…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Oye, Sakura, ¿vamos a ejecutar el plan mañana mismo, no? – le preguntó la rubia emocionada

_No, antes de eso, tengo planeado hablar con Naruto sobre un asunto, si resulta bien, entonces no será necesario realizar el plan – explicó la pelirrosa caminando con la otra chica por los pasillos del hospital

_¿De qué vas a hablar con él?

_Voy a recordarle sobre mis sentimientos con Sasuke-kun y pedirle ayuda para conquistarlo

_Ok, vamos a ver si eso funciona – no se la creía mucho

_Funcionará, Naruto hace lo que sea por mí, él me entiende mejor que nadie

__Creída… _- murmuró la rubia

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡Ya llegamos, tebayo! – informó el rubio frente a la Torre del Hokage

_Naruto… ¿crees que deje que nos quedemos? – preguntó la pelirroja algo asustada

_No se preocupen, yo sé cómo convencer a Tsunade oba-chan – les dijo sonriendo zorrunamente – entremos

Una vez dentro de la Torre, se encontraron con Shizune.

_Buenas tardes, Naruto – saludó la morena - ¿se te ofrece algo? – preguntó, y después reparó en las tres nuevas personas ahí presentes - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

_Unos amigos, voy a hablar con Tsunade oba-chan – los cuatro caminaron hacia la oficina

_Tsunade-sama está ocupada conversando con Kakashi en este momento – le informó haciendo que se detenga

_¿Ya habló con Gaara? – preguntó el kitsune algo preocupado

_Sí

_¿De qué está hablando con Kakashi-sensei?

_Naruto… - lo nombró en señal de advertencia, no tenía por qué andar preguntando asuntos que no le incumben

_Ok, lo siento – se disculpó viendo la cara de Shizune – entonces esperaremos aquí, dattebayo – se sientaron en los sillones

_Está bien, nos vemos –dicho eso, la morena se retiró

_¿Naruto, a dónde vas? – preguntó Suigetsu al verlo levantarse de su asiento

_Ehm… esperen aquí un momentito – y se fue por los pasillos

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿El Kazekage acusará a Sasuke? – preguntó Kakashi

_No, afortunadamente habló con Naruto previamente y de alguna forma lo convenció de confiar en que se rehabilite – contestó la rubia

_Ya veo… - musitó más tranquilo – sería un gran problema si las demás naciones se enteraran

_Ni me lo digas – dijo la Hokage con la mano en la frente – bueno, comienza a hablar, quiero todos los detalles sobre esos dos y de lo que se traen

_Bueno, con decirle que ambos darían la vida el uno por el otro, lo digo todo – respondió el ninja copia – aunque no se enteran, en especial Naruto

_¿Eso quiere decir que tú ya sabias que ese baka estaba enamorado?

_Desde el principio

_¿Y cuál se supone que es el principio?

_Desde hace mucho – dijo Kakashi recordando – yo me di cuenta desde que los vi por la bolita de cristal del hokage

_Naruto estaba enamorado que Sakura – aseguró la hokage – me di cuenta cuando fui a curar a Sasuke, y cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él a abrazarlo, Naruto se puso triste… aunque fingió después – recordó

_¿En serio cree que fue por Sakura? – preguntó el peliplateado levantando una ceja

Tsunade frunció el ceño… ahora que lo pensaba bien, Naruto estaba queriendo hablar con Sasuke.

_ _"Oh, maldición, ¿pero cómo iba a suponerlo yo?... bueno, sí, estaba queriendo hablar con el Uchiha y Sakura se le abalanzó encima pero… ¡si ni él sabía que estaba enamorado peor yo!... aunque debí darme cuenta porque él es un baka" _

_Sakura era solo un capricho de Naruto, claro que no voy a negar que la quiere mucho y es una de las personas más importantes para él – explicó Kakashi - pero en su cabeza no tenía otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke – aseguró – todas las cosas que lo veía hacer desde los doce siempre tuvieron algo que ver con Sasuke, sea por envidia, rivalidad, amistad u otro motivo desconocido. Antes de que Sasuke se fuera, mi equipo era un triángulo muy interesante, Naruto era "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan", Sakura era "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun", y Sasuke era "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto"… pero después de que se fue Naruto ha madurado mucho y creo que sus años de entrenamiento con Jiraya-sama le han hecho percibir a quien extrañaba más, y una vez llegó aquí era "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke"

_Pero… - quiso decir algo que contraponga lo dicho - maldición… - pero no encontró nada - ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas cuando parecía que lo odiaba en vez de…?

_La relación de Naruto y Sasuke es la más complicada que puede existir – interrumpió Kakashi - son muy diferentes y a la vez muy iguales, y consecuentemente son como dos imanes que complementan el uno al otro – luego recordó algo que no le había informado a la hokage hasta ahora - sé que no se lo he mencionado, pero Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que si moría, morirá con él

_¡Pero qué…! – eso le chocó, de ninguna manera permitiría que ese baka acabe con su vida por aquel tipo que, según ella, no vale la pena

_Con eso se entiende que Naruto es capaz de renunciar a su sueño de ser hokage por Sasuke – la interrumpió otra vez – da a entender que él es lo más importante que tiene en la vida

Tsunade, desde que lo conoció, le había tomado un afecto especial a Naruto, y pensar que es capaz de destruir su vida por una persona que no lo merece era inaceptable para ella.

_A Naruto le importaba mucho ser reconocido por lo demás – siguió hablando el junnin - pero lo que más quería era ser reconocido por Sasuke, le hablé de esa situación a Jiraya-sama antes de que Sasuke se fuera de la aldea

_Demonios_, pensaba Tsunade, si ese imbécil del Uchiha no merecía ni una pisca de esfuerzo después de todo lo que hizo Naruto por él, ¿por qué se empeñaba en entregar todo de sí para él en especial?

_¿Tsunade-sama? – la llamó el junnin al ver que se puso pensativa y fruncía el ceño más y más y…

_No es nada, continúa…

_Naruto siempre tuvo en sus ojos a Sasuke, su objetivo, su camino siempre fue él principalmente y en ningún momento dejó de tenerlo en su cabeza, tengo miedo a decir que Sasuke es más importante incluso que Konoha para Naruto

_Basta… - sí, ya era suficiente con eso – ya es suficiente, ya entendí, ese baka está enamorado hasta los huesos… _maldición _– masculló – y… ¿Qué me dices del otro chico? – quería saber sus antecedentes también – Háblame de él

_¿Sasuke?... él también

_¿El también qué?

_Él sentía lo mismo – dijo Kakashi sin dudar – aunque ahora no sé – dijo al último, ahora no podía dar una opinión precisa sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke después de todo lo que ha hecho, quien sabe y es verdad que ya no le quedan sentimientos

Sin que ambos shinobis lo perciban, el rubio había llegado a la puerta de la hokage y estaba a punto de tocar. Le carcomía la curiosidad de saber cómo había ido la conversación con Gaara.

_¿Él sentía lo mismo?

Naruto se paró en seco al escuchar la voz de Tsunade, ¿qué pregunta era esa? ¿de qué estaban hablando?

Ahora la curiosidad que lo carcomía era otra y dispuesto a saber de qué se trataba, el rubio colocó la oreja en la puerta.

_Naruto era tan importante para Sasuke al punto de morir para protegerlo, eso lo sé

El rubio se heló al escuchar esas palabras. De repente un mar de nostalgia lo abolló de repente.

_Pero que par de idiotas… - murmuró Tsunade – no me digas que él tampoco lo sabía

_Yo más bien diría que no se daba cuenta porque no quería hacerlo, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… – dijo Kakashi filosóficamente – y Sasuke prefería no sentir nada por nadie porque eso se interponía entre él y su objetivo de venganza – explicó con melancolía – lastimosamente para él, con Naruto no pudo lograr dejar de lado sus sentimientos

El corazón de Naruto palpitaba fuerte al mismo tiempo que sentía que éste se hacía un nudo.

_Entonces, si tanto lo quería, ¿por qué dejó Konoha? – indagó Tsunade

_Hubo una pelea entre ellos justo antes de que se fuera… una pelea bastante seria – recordó Kakashi con pesar - además de que Itachi había hecho aparición poco tiempo antes – le informó - en esos momentos Sasuke se veía débil ante Naruto, viendo lo mucho que progresaba y el poder que iba adquiriendo… - contó recordando – además de sentirse mal por verse débil ante él recordando que Naruto al principio era un completo desastre, también el hecho de estar perdiendo el respeto que Naruto le tenía como rival superior no lo hacía sentir bien, ya que, para él, eso era lo único que Naruto sentía por él… admiración, respeto y rivalidad. Una vez que Naruto se diera cuenta de su superioridad ante Sasuke, éste quedaría desechado en el olvido… eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke, que una vez que deje de considerarlo su rival, ya no lo consideraría nada…

La garganta del rubio se hacía un nudo doloroso, recordando aquel día que peleó con el moreno

_**FLASH BACK **_

__No te preocupes, Sakura, ya todo acabó – le dijo Kakashi ara tranquilizarla y después salir detrás de Sasuke para hablar con él_

__Gracias Kakashi-sensei – murmuró ella_

__Sakura – escuchó una voz molesta detrás de ella _

__...Naruto? – vio al rubio cuando se volteó. Le extrañó que le hable con ese tono y encontrarlo mirándola enojado_

__No vuelvas a interponerte entre nosotros – le dijo seco y después pasó de largo alejándose del lugar_

_Naruto anduvo deambulando por las calles mientras, sin poder evitarlo, no hacía más que pensar en Sasuke y en todo lo que pasaron juntos. Se sentía mal después de la pelea, no se sentía feliz como imaginó que se sentiría, y no era porque no haya concluido la pelea, sino que estar así con el moreno de forma seria le hacía sentir vacío y triste._

_En medio de sus pensamientos, se percató de la presencia del sannin parado a unos metros de él, mirándolo reprobador. _

_Naruto solo frunció el ceño y siguió caminando como si no estuviera ahí. Lo último que quería era sermones, después de todo la culpa no la tenía él, sino Sasuke (en su opinión), pues fue él quien le pidió luchar con esa rabia en su mirada como si él le hubiera hecho algo malo. _

_Pasando ya unos pasos de largo de Jiraya, parecía que no le iba a decir nada, hasta que su voz lo hizo parar_

__Explícame que fue lo que pasó ahí – exigió el sannin con reproche_

__No es de su incumbencia – fue lo único que dijo Naruto secamente y sin voltearse a mirarlo_

__No te enseñé el rasengan para que pelees con tus amigos – lo regañó Jiraya - pudiste haberle hecho daño, ¿eso querías, eh?_

__... – Naruto no dijo nada. _

_No… _

_No quería hacerle daño_

__¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo letal que puede llegar a ser un rasengan? – prosiguió el peliblanco - Pudiste matarlo si le acertabas_

__...Yo no… - dijo el rubio con voz entrecortada… él no quería hacerle daño, solo quería que… - él nunca me toma en cuenta… nunca me reconoce… - murmuró agachando su mirada mientras apretaba los puños, aún dándole la espalda al sannin _

__Naruto… - Jiraya se acercó a él - ¿por qué piensas eso?_

__¡Quería mostrarle que soy más fuerte que él! – el rubio se volteó gritando y Jiraya pudo constatar sus ojos acuosos por la impotencia - ¡Quería mostrarle que, la próxima vez, podría ser yo quien lo salve y no él a mí como siempre pasa!_

__Él es tu amigo y no está pasando por momentos fáciles – dijo Jiraya mirándolo significativamente para que el rubio vea la seriedad del asunto - de lo que deberías preocuparte es por salvarlo de la oscuridad_

_Naruto lo miró rabioso, para después voltearse de nuevo_

__No necesita que nadie lo salve, él puede solo… como siempre - dicho eso, comenzó a alejarse_

_El sannin frunció el ceño furioso y detuvo a Naruto del brazo_

__Te necesita a ti – le dijo severamente una vez que se volteó - a su lado –se notaba la seriedad de sus palabras - si le das la espalda ahora estoy seguro que…_

__No me importa – se zafó del agarre bruscamente y comenzó a alejarse de nuevo. Su orgullo no lo dejaba ver que Jiraya tenía razón._

__No te importa, eh? – dijo el peliblanco con desprecio viendo cómo se alejaba el rubio - ¿Lo estás ignorando y piensas que puede solo con esto?... – habló fuerte sin obtener respuesta - bien, después no te quejes cuando lo pierdas… - le advirtió haciendo que Naruto se detenga – créeme… sé de lo que te hablo – habiendo dicho lo último, desapareció, y ya no estaba para cuando Naruto se volteó a mirarlo_

_El rubio se quedó pensativo. Y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó el atardecer._

_No quería admitir culpabilidad, pero ahora que recordaba fue él quien activó el rasengan primero._

_¿Pero por qué Sasuke estaba tan enojado con él? ¿Acaso tenía la culpa de alguna cosa que le esté pasando?_

_No importaba eso ahora, su mente no lo había dejado en paz en todo el día mostrándole solo a Sasuke y a Sasuke y a Sasuke. Sentía remordimiento y tenía unas enormes ganas de ir a hablar con él, las cuales se había aguantado porque se sentía enojado también, por aquella actitud arrogante del Uchiha._

_Pero por alguna razón, ya no aguantaba estar así con Sasuke, era su amigo… su mejor amigo... y se lo haría saber_

_Entonces, decidido, se dirigió a hablar con él._

__Naruto – ya iba en camino cuando de repente ve a Sakura parada enfrente suyo_

__¿Sakura-chan? – la mira sorprendido_

__Acepto tu invitación para salir contigo – le dijo seria_

__..._

_Aunque estaba más que extrañado, decirle "no" habría sido grosero._

_Bueno, ya hablaría con Sasuke al día siguiente, pensó_

_Pensó…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

Una lágrima surcó la mejilla del rubio sin poder evitarlo mientras apretaba con la mano_ algo_ que estaba en su bolsillo. Un enorme remordimiento le cubrió el corazón. Jiraya no se había equivocado y él había cometido un grave error.

_Envidia – constató Tsunade

_Eso precisamente – recalcó Kakashi – Naruto y él estaban enojados, entonces Orochimaru, como por arte de magia y, como sabiendo que ese era el momento preciso, fue y mandó a sus subordinados a persuadir a Sasuke

_¡Trató de matarlo en el valle del fin! – le recordó la rubia. Habían muchas piezas que no encajaban con las cosas que explicaba Kakashi.

_Pero no lo hizo… – dijo Hatake. Lo sabía, al ver a Naruto inconsciente y a Sasuke ausente, supo que el moreno aún tenía la fuerza para levantarse e irse, y por consecuente, también tenía la fuerza para terminar de matar a Naruto… pero no lo hizo – y no es porque no haya podido

_Y que me dices de ahora, eh? – Tsunade dejó de lado los hechos retrógrados para seguir con la actualidad - Para mí que ese chico no tiene ni pena en su corazón menos amor, eso claro, si es que aún le queda corazón

_En nuestro último encuentro, estuvo a punto de matar a Sakura y no tenía ningún reparo en matarme a mí también…

_¡A eso me refiero! – interrumpió la rubia - ¡Ella fue su compañera más cercana y tú su sensei! Si es capaz de intentar matarlos a ustedes, ¡Imagínate a los demás en Konoha!

_Luego llegó Naruto…- continuó Kakashi. La rubia se calmó

_¿Y? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

_Naruto es al único al que Sasuke está dispuesto a escuchar

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El equipo Taka estaba sentado en el sofá, cuando de repente vieron al rubio volviendo.

_¿Naruto? – lo miraron extrañados - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Karin preocupada.

El rubio se veía triste, era raro verlo así si hace minutos estaba animado… ¿será que ya habló con la hokage?... ¿será que está así porque no los aceptaron?

_Nada… nada… - respondió Naruto, desganado – etto… la hokage está ocupada, lo mejor será que vayamos a mi apartamento y mañana hablemos con ella

Los tres shinobis se miraron entre sí, como cuestionándose por qué Naruto se veía tan melancólico, y obviamente no pensaba decirles el por qué.

_Ok… - dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa para tratar de animarlo - ¡vamos!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

**_Naruto…**

Naruto estaba sentado sobre la montaña de los Hokages, mirando el horizonte en el que se perdía el sol dejando a la vista un anaranjado atardecer.

_¿Qué?

**_Mocoso… **- Kyuubi, como el demonio que es, se sentía raro haciendo esto, ¡pero es que era frustrante!** - ¿qué pasó con tu espíritu? No te pongas así, es contagioso, y eso es horrible**

La verdad es que, cuando Naruto está deprimido, se _siente_

_Es que… - agachó la mirada, triste - Sasuke sí me apreciaba y yo no me di cuenta

Después de dejar al equipo Taka en su apartamento, se fue a pensar en tooooodo lo que pasó con Sasuke hasta el momento en que se fue, y se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo trataba el rubio sin motivo alguno.

**_Sí, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, debes poner tus ojos en el presente **– le recordó el zorro

_Siempre que me protegía, yo pensaba que era para mostrarme lo débil que soy… y para mostrarme que nunca iba a poder defenderme solo, que solo era un estorbo… - continuó sin escuchar a su biju

**_Oh, vamos Naruto… oye, ¿qué tal si vas a comer ramen?**

_Pero en realidad él me protegía porque me apreciaba

**_Ahora vas a decir que siempre fue buenito contigo **

_¡No pero…!... era yo quien comenzaba a pelear y gritar sin razón ni motivo – ya le comenzaban a arder los ojos

**_No estarás pensando en ponerte a llorar, no?**

_¿Y qué quieres que haga? – le gruñó de vuelta - ¿Que me ría?

**_No, pero llorar no arreglará nada que ya pasó, como te dije concéntrate en el presente o estaremos fritos**

Naruto se limpió las solitarias lágrimas que ya habían salido. No iba a llorar. De eso se había convencido desde que era pequeño, llorar haciéndose la víctima de una tragedia no servía de nada y no iba a empezar de nuevo.

Aunque eso no evitaba que siga triste

_Todo este tiempo he perseguido a Sasuke y entrenado pensando principalmente en salvarlo – sigue divagando - porque mi mente me gritaba que él tiene algo bueno dentro

**_Todos tenemos un lado malo y un lado bueno, pero el ser una persona mala o buena depende del camino que escojamos… y él escogió mal **– le recordó –** no es tu culpa**

_ ¿Todo lo que hice… fue porque… soy su amigo?... – se cuestionó el rubio de repente - me pregunto si haría lo mismo por otra persona

**_Mh… **

_ ¿Qué es Sasuke para mí? ¿Por qué no lo dejo ir y ya? ¿Por qué he hecho tanto por él? – seguía preguntándose sin respuesta

**_Si no se lo merece**

Naruto, como había dicho alguna vez, se conocía a sí mismo mejor que nadie, y resultante a eso sabía perfectamente que él es rencoroso, que cuando han traicionado su amistad es difícil perdonar a esa persona. Pero con Sasuke, aún viendo todo lo que ha hecho, sabiendo lo que pretende hacer, habiendo visto que fue capaz de matar a Sakura, y a Kakashi-sensei de estar en condiciones, aún viendo todo eso, una parte muy fuerte de él se negaba a dejarlo ir… se negaba a abandonarlo.

_ Lo que realmente siento por él… - miró al horizonte – ¿qué es? – se preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por eso. Algo debía ser, puesto que desde que el moreno dejó Konoha, se sentía terriblemente… _incompleto._

**_Míralo a los ojos, y sólo te lo digo porque es fastidioso verte con el cerebro tan revuelto**

_¿Qué? – se sorprendió por lo que dijo el zorro repentinamente

**_Míralo a los ojos y lo sabrás**

_Ya lo he mirado muchas veces a los ojos – le recordó

**_Sí… y CUANTO lo has mirado… **- el zorro reviró los ojos tratando de NO recordar todas las veces que ese par de tontos se quedaban prendidos con los ojos -** pero no lo has hecho preguntándote qué es lo que realmente sientes, ahora hazlo**

_Hm – fue la respuesta del rubio mientras se ponía de pie

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Zetsu – habló Tobi cuando percibió entrando a la guarida a su aliado - ¿ya estás haciendo los preparativos, verdad?

_¿De verdad cree que Sasuke no puede vencer al jichuriki? – preguntó la parte blanca - **Shh! Cállate!**- le dijo la parte negra – ¿Qué? – preguntó la otra mitad extrañado

_Veo que has estado espiando… - dice el enmascarado mostrando su sharingan – como siempre

_Bueno, pero… - no sabe qué decir - ¿en verdad lo cree?

_Sasuke tiene un talento innato que puede ayudarlo a vencer a cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente – dijo el jefe de Akatsuki

_¿Entonces por qué…?

_Necesito provocarlo – respondió rápidamente – necesito que se concentre en la rabia y el odio, que se sienta débil si se deja llevar por sentimientos tontos – aseguró llevando su vista a unos pergaminos – Solo va un día y ya veo emociones que no son de rencor en Sasuke, eso es malo

_Ah, ya veo… - dijo la parte blanca de setzu, sin entender mucho

_Es verdad lo que dije sobre Naruto, que si despierta en él sentimientos no peleará con todo su poder y será menos difícil vencerlo… - habló el villano recordando lo que dijo – pero podría pasar lo mismo por parte de Sasuke. Si él se deja llevar por sus sentimientos no peleará con toda su fuerza, será una simple fachada que al final resultará en nada… - lo miró seriamente – nada para _nosotros _– resaltó -Tengo que hacer todo lo posible por que Sasuke no olvide su propósito de sangre, sino con el pasar de los días, y teniendo a Naruto tan cerca, podría vacilar y como resultado terminaría entregándole su corazón y sucumbiendo a él

_Pero serían felices… **¡Cállate! **– le dijo la parte negra a la otra

_Si eso sucede… quienes saldrán perdiendo… - habló seriamente – seremos nosotros

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sasuke estaba completamente decidido. Mataría a cualquiera que se interponga en su venganza, derrotaría a Naruto y lo llevaría con Madara para que le arranque a Kyuubi terminando de matarlo… todo eso sin ningún remordimiento, porque, _claro_, él no tiene corazón ni sentimientos y su camino es solo odio. No hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacerlo cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera…

_Sasuke…

¡Ah, maldición!

Después del estremecimiento de columna al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, recuperó su postura rápidamente antes de voltearse y poner su cara seria e inexpresiva de rutina.

_¿Qué quieres? – preguntó al voltearse, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules mirándolo más intensamente de lo normal

_Nada… - le dijo Naruto

¿Nada? ¿Entonces qué hace ahí paradote acaparando su oxígeno de la atmosfera en su propia casa? Si quiere hacer "nada", que vaya a buscar a su querido Gaara… ¿y por qué rayos lo miraba de ese modo?

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada amenazante esperando que el rubio haga algo, pero después de un rato sin movimiento alguno, se extrañó. Entonces, volteando la mirada a otra parte, dijo…

_Si viniste aquí solo para fastidiarme será mejor q… - se quedó tieso cuando, en medio de lo que se volteaba, el rubio se acercó rápidamente agarrando su cara con ambas manos impidiéndole salir de su penetrante mirada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese usuratonkachi? ¿qué se traía mirándolo tan… profundamente? Tal vez el muy menso estaba tratando de activar un sharingan con su simple esfuerzo

_¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de nuevo el moreno con una mirada inexpresiva, pero a la vez clavada en los ojos de Naruto, como tratando de ver en qué está pensando el rubio.

_Nada… - susurró sin quitar la mirada ni las manos del rostro del otro chico - solo quiero mirarte

_... – Sasuke se extrañó, aunque no lo demostró facialmente - ¿Para qué?

No le respondió. Naruto estaba completamente perdido en la mirada del moreno tratando de encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas. Cuando se dio cuenta, su corazón estaba palpitando como tambor y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, después sintió unas enormes ganas de acercarse más y…

_ _"Es verdad…" _– terminó diciéndose el rubio, estrechando los ojos con suma tristeza – _"Es verdad… lo que siento por él"_

_De seguro te preguntarás porque te besé, no? – dijo Sasuke de repente, suponiendo lo obvio

_...

_Pues, solo era un jutsu, para hacer tu chakra más débil – dijo el moreno frío

_¿Qu-qué? – el rubio pestañeó rápido

_Eso que escuchaste, dobe – el moreno permanecía indiferente – ahora suéltame – apartó las manos de su rostro bruscamente y se alejó

Naruto agachó la mirada, decepcionado pero a la vez estoico

_Hump – dijo simplemente el rubio, y desapareció de su casa. Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado.

**/En otro lugar, cinco segundos después…/**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha mientras hacía rodar su kunai especial de teletransportación en su dedo (mismo que usaba su padre) y con una expresión indiferente al mismo tiempo pensativa.

**_¿Qué pasa, mocoso? **

_Nada… - respondió el rubio fríamente

**_¿En serio le crees eso del jutsu? **

_No, pero… – resopló apretando el kunai en su mano

**_¿Que vas a hacer ahora?**

_Lo único que me queda por hacer – dijo decidido mientras se ponía una capucha negra que le cubría la cabeza y por larga lo cubría hasta los pies. El rubio se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Dame una botella – dijo el Uchiha sentándose en un asiento frente al mostrador (el cual iba en medio del local y era rectangular) del bar, afortunadamente no estaba muy lleno, el lugar era oscuro con unas leves luces de colores y con una horrenda música sonando fuerte, nadie lo reconocería ni repararía en él.

_Aquí tiene – le entregó una botella de sake con un vaso

Sasuke nunca antes había bebido, pero no veía por qué no hacerlo. Estaba algo confuso, por un momentáneo instante estaba decidido de su objetivo y de su falta de remordimiento ante su plan, y el otro aparece Naruto en su casa, mirándolo de esa manera, y toda su seguridad se desploma como por arte de magia… estaba comenzando a pensar que era una especie de Jutsu patético (y muy eficiente) que usaba el rubio en su contra. Bueno, Sasuke quería despejar un poco sus ideas y unos dos vasitos de sake no harían daño.

¿O sí?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_ ¡HUAHUAHUAHUA!

_Ehm… - una gota resbalaba por la cabeza del señor que atendía a los clientes – muchacho, ¿seguro que tienes edad para beber?

_No lo sé y no me importa, hip! – decía el rubio con una botella en la mano – Hehehehe Estoy endemoniadamente enamorado de una persona hace mucho pero mucho pero muuuuuuucho tiempo y ¿Sabe qué es lo más gracioso? – agarró al cantinero de la solapa dramáticamente - ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta hace un ratito! HAHAHAHA! – da un sorbo a su botella - ¿Te imaginas mayor imbécil que yo? HAHAHAHAHAHA!

_La verdad… - dijo el otro sinceramente mientras acomodaba su ropa arrugada - no

Cuando Naruto dijo "lo único que me queda por hacer" no se refería a esto, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa, y se había puesto la capucha para que nadie lo vea, quien sabe y su oba-chan frecuenta esos lugares y termina dándole una tunda por ir a beber. Es que… quería olvidarse de todo y, como siempre escuchaba que el sake es lo mejor para ahogar las penas, entonces se decidió en ir al bar que acababan de inaugurar. Pero claro, en vez de olvidar, no se imaginó que lo único que haría sería _recordar…_

"_Ya es tarde, vete a casa"_

"_¡Ya es tarde para ti, Naruto!"_

"_¡Demasiado tarde, Naruto!"_

"_Demasiado tarde, Naruto… demasiado tarde…"_

Esa voz retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez desde que su mente voló hacia ese día en el que Sasuke se fue y lucharon en el Valle del Fin. Ahora que se ponía a recordar con detalle cada cosa de ese día, se percató de que Sasuke le repetía esas frases una y otra vez. Antes nunca se había puesto a pensar en ellas pero ahora…

¿Qué significaba? ¿Tarde para qué?

Tarde para intentar hacerlo volver, tarde para ir y decirle _recién_ que es especial para él, tarde para demostrarle que es algo más que un simple muro que deseaba traspasar para ser mejor, tarde para confesarle que realmente lo apreciaba y que era su amigo, Tarde para venir a hacerse el que ahora le importaba cuando antes lo único que hacía era tratarlo mal… tarde para salvarlo…

_Tarde…tarde… tarde…_

_Ya es tarde… demasiado tarde… - murmuró el rubio escondiendo su rostro en su brazo, sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

_No diga eso, nunca es demasiado tarde – trata de animarlo el hombre que estaba atendiéndolo – por cierto, ¿tarde para qué?

_Él ya no me quiere… y yo mismo me lo busqué – volvió a murmurar

_ ¿Él? – se extrañó el otro abriendo grande los ojos

_¡Sí! – levantó el rostro sonriente, pero con lágrimas surcando su cara - ¡eso también es gracioso! ¡Es un chico! ¡Y es a quien más "odiaba"! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yo no me creía eso de a un paso del odio está el amor pero ¡qué demonios! ¡Ahora es mi tonta realidad! HAHAHAHAHA – Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a beber y media botella de sake lo dejó así - Pero… la persona que amo, ya no existe… - murmuró triste agachando la mirada - murió… ya lo perdí, no tuve la fuerza suficiente para salvarlo y quisiera tenerlo conmigo otra vez, desearía que las cosas fueran como antes y ya sabiendo a quien pertenece mi corazón realmente

_¿Murió? Oh, cuanto lo siento – dijo el cantinero con pena – de verdad, no tenía idea

_Ahora, en su lugar, solo queda una persona fría, un criminal, una persona vil…

_Qué terrible

_No hay más que una persona cruel y sin sentimientos que está procurando que lo mate…

_Cielos, ¿en serio?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Mal de amores? – preguntó el cantinero buscando charla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y llenó su vaso de nuevo

_No hay amor ninguno que me pueda hacer mal – dijo tomando un trago de golpe.

Ok, quizás no fue buena idea ir a tomar, después de todo nunca lo ha hecho y… tampoco había motivo para empezar ahora. Pero como sea, ya era tarde para arrepentirse cuando ya se siente algo mareado con solo dos botellas.

No le gustaba el lugar donde estaba, la gente había empezado a amontonarse a medida que se hacía más tarde (eran las 00:21 am), un par de locas se le acercaron insinuantes a querer manosearlo y él, no con mala intención, usó el sharingan dejándolas tiesas donde estaban, y también la música era horrible, pasaba uno que otro borracho (y no borrachos) a cantar y cantaban de una forma tan degradante que daban ganas de vomitar y harían que el autor se arrepienta profundamente de crear la canción…

_¿Por qué no te besé en el alma cuando aún podía?_

_¿Por qué no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía?_

_Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía_

_Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía_

Mmmh… ese no estaba tan mal, es más, cantaba bien… pero la canción daba asco, de seguro era un idiota baboso y cursi, fue lo que pensó Sasuke sin siquiera mirar al escenario.

_¿Cómo es que nunca me fijé que ya no sonreías?_

_Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías_

_Que aquel amor se te escapó, que había llegado el día…_

_que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía_

_¡KYAAAAA! – gritaban las chicas. ¿Qué no hay chicas decentes en este mundo? Tal vez haya, pero Sasuke nunca conoció alguna

_Me dediqué a perderte, inocentes momentos que se han ido para siempre_

_Me dediqué a no verte, me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme_

_Y me alejé mil veces, y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre_

_Y quise detenerte, entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente_

_¿Entonces no es mal de amores? – preguntó el fastidioso cantinero de nuevo - ¡Así se habla! ¡Todos deberían ser como usted y afrontar la pérdida de la persona amada con valor!

_Tráeme otra botella, idiota, y cállate – ordenó el moreno, que le haga el favor

_Me dediqué a perderte, me dediqué a perderte _

_La persona lo abandonó – dijo como adivinando el cantinero después de traerle otra botella - fue eso ¿verdad?

_No

_Ah, ya sé – se le prendió un foquito en la cabeza - lo botó a la calle… eso es peor – negó con la cabeza, con pesar

_¿Por qué no te llené de mí cuando aún había tiempo?_

_¿Por qué no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo?_

_Que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego_

_Te dejé para luego, este maldito ego_

_Entonces… - trataba de seguir adivinando el muy infeliz que se nota que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que intentar suicidarse, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento - aún no le dijo sus sentimientos porque no sabe cómo le va a responder, ¿es eso? No tenga miedo, solo dígaselo y…

_No hay sentimiento alguno… ni por parte mía ni… por parte de él – dijo antes de tomar un trago, no sabía por qué respondía esas incoherencias… de seguro era el alcohol

_¿Él? – lo mira sorprendido - ¿Es un chico? De seguro es uno muy guay… Pero insisto, dígale sus sentimientos

_¡Que no hay sentimientos, maldición! ¡YA NO!

_Me dediqué a perderte, inocentes momentos que se han ido para siempre_

_Me dediqué a no verte, me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme_

_Y me alejé mil veces, y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre_

_Y quise detenerte, entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente_

_ ¿"Ya no"?... entonces eso quiere decir que sí había…

_...

_No se ahogue en alcohol – le aconsejaba viendo cómo tomaba - él no lo merece, esa persona no merece su amor

_... – fingir estar sordo era la mejor opción

_¡KYAAAAAA! – gritó el cantinero como colegiala loca al mirar al escenario, ahora _sí_ estaba sordo - ¡ES NARUTO-SAMA! ¿NO CANTA DIVINO? ¡ÉL MERECE EL AMOR DE CUALQUIERA! – Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada con esa contradicción tan tonta antes de llevar sus ojos al escenario

_Me dediqué a perderte, me dediqué a perderte… _

El moreno alzó las cejas sorprendido para después entornar los ojos tratando de fijarse bien si era realmente Naruto el que acababa de cantar y aún estaba ahí con micrófono en mano.

_¡WOAAAAAAAH! – gritaba el público aplaudiendo y comenzó a sonar la introducción de otra canción… iba a cantar de nuevo, tenía que ver eso.

_Creo que no podré sobrevivirte_

_Se me acabó la ilusión_

_esa noche en que te fuiste…_

_tú me deshiciste_

Sasuke frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Por qué canta esa canción? Le sorprende que no cante "ramen, ramen, ramen, quiero ramen yeah yeah" que era lo único que lo había escuchado cantar alguna vez durante una misión cuando estaba feliz (NA: Se nota que le presta atención, no?).

_Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte, entre rabia y dolor_

_imagino tu carita triste cuando me dijiste:…_

_lo siento tanto, ya no puedo, me he quedado sin amor_

_¿para qué continuar… si falta el corazón?_

Eso era raro, nunca se imaginó al rubio cantando de esa manera tan… _sentimental?_

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía _

_si dices 'adiós' y te amo todavía_

_Malditas las ganas de volver a verte _

_si ya te he perdido, maldita suerte_

_De quererte aunque se caiga el mundo _

_vivir para ti, morir cada segundo_

_Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo,_

_el cielo se desplomó…_

Por algo cantará eso… no? o sea, cada quien tiene sus motivos… pero, allá él, al moreno no le interesa

_Son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino, _

_Desesperarme, ves como me golpeó el destino,_

_inmenso vacío_

_¿Solo qué queda de nuestra alegría?,_

_una botella en el mar, un río de melancolía_

_Y yo que no sabía… _

_que tú eras tanto y eras todo mi infinito para mí_

_Me vuelvo loco amor, ay ¿qué será de mí?_

Era extraño, prestando atención a la letra (ya que Sasuke sin darse cuenta estaba prestándole más atención de la debida) cualquiera pensaría que Naruto está enamorado… ¿QUE? ¿Naruto enamorado?

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía _

_si dices adiós y te amo todavía_

_Malditas las ganas de volver a verte _

_si ya te he perdido, maldita suerte_

_De quererte aunque se caiga el mundo, _

_vivir para ti, morir cada segundo_

_Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo, _

_el cielo se desplomó_

Pero… ¿enamorado de quién? De Sakura seguramente… pero no tenía sentido, la canción no tenía nada que ver con Sakura… o eso suponía… ¿será que fueron novios y acaban de romper? ¿O tal vez Sakura terminó con Naruto por _él_?... ¿será?

_Dios sabe que te adoro y te adoré,_

_tal vez no fue bastante, tal vez me equivoqué_

_Ahora el dolor está matándome_

Tal vez eso pasó y por eso Naruto está enojado con él desde que llegó… ¡Ajá! ¡eso era lo que estaba pasando!... ¿o no? kuso, cómo odia sentirse confuso

_Maldito el momento en el que te hice mía _

_si dices adiós y te amo todavía_

_Malditas las ganas de volver a verte _

_si ya te he perdido, maldita suerte_

_De quererte aunque se caiga el mundo, _

_vivir para ti, morir cada segundo_

_Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo,_

_el cielo se desplomó_

¿Y si le preguntaba?... si la respuesta era positiva, entonces le diría que no es su culpa y que él nunca le dio oportunidad alguna a la pelirrosa ni lo va a hacer porque no le gusta… Sí, eso haría y tal vez se arreglen las cosas

_Mi cielo se desplomó…_

_¡SIIIIIII! – estallaron en aplausos otra vez. Sasuke se puso de pie viendo cómo el rubio bajaba del escenario y estaba yendo en su dirección, de seguro aún no lo vio.

Cuando Naruto estaba a unos pocos metros se paró en seco al ver al moreno parado frente a él.

_¿Eh?... – el cantinero que atendía a Sasuke hace un momento, miraba al Uzumaki y al Uchiha, confundido por ver cómo se miraban tan fijamente… hasta que, según él, entendió - ¡Oh MY GOD! ¿Es él? – preguntó emocionado apuntando a Naruto - ¡Te admiro! ¡Tienes buen gusto!

Sasuke estaba a punto de decir algo, pero unos gritos cerca de la salida lo interrumpieron

_¡¿Como que tengo prohibido entrar! – se escuchaba gritar - ¡Solo quiero hablar con Naruto-kun! – Naruto miró a la puerta y rápidamente se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo. Cuando Sasuke miró, vio a Lee intentando entrar y unos hombres grandes impidiéndoselo. Un segundo después salió corriendo tras el rubio.

_¡Eso! – gritó el cantinero - ¡Corre tras él!... sniff… estoy tan orgulloso…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Por qué corres? – preguntó Sasuke haciendo que el rubio pare, pero no se voltee - ¿Ahora es lo único que sabes hacer?

Ahí estaban, detrás del bar porque salieron por la ventana (ni siquiera por la puerta) trasera.

_¿Y qué quieres que haga? – se volteó enojado Naruto - ¿Acaso esperas que me quede a esperar que ¡hip! entre Lee y me ruegue toda la noche para cantar este fin de semana la Gallina turuleca solo porque eso remota la juventud de Gai-sensei?

_...

_...

_… ¿qué?

_¡No creas que te tengo miedo! hip! De lo único que podríiiiia tener miedo es dee hacerte alguna cosa como, por ejemplo, abrirte la cabeza para ver si aún te queda cerebro, datteba¡hip!yo… – se agarró la cabeza sintiendo un ligero dolor

_El único que no tiene cerebro eres tú – se acercó un poco

_¡No te acerques! – habló serio poniendo su mano enfrente - No sé qué podrías llegar a hacerte ya que creeeeo que estoy bozacho

_Hump, como si te importara lo que puedas llegar a hacerme – el moreno lo miró desafiante

Naruto frunció el ceño, enojado. Se puso recto y se quedó mirándolo indignado.

_Pues sí me importa, porque yo no soy como tú, que se va y abandona a sus amigos sin importarle nada – habló serio, como si de repente se le hubiera pasado la borrachera

_Y ya empezó – girando los ojos aburrido, Sasuke dio media vuelta para marcharse y no seguir escuchando esas babosadas que se hacían costumbre

_¿A dónde crees que vas? – habló rígido el kitsune sujetando al moreno del brazo - Te quedas aquí y me escuchas - aseveró

_Ese cuento ya es viejo, Naruto – tiró de su brazo haciéndose soltar - así que mejor te callas

_Tú nos abandonaste – empezó a hablar - ¡Y en vano, imbécil! ¡Casi matas a Sakura-chan! ¡Y ahora quieres destruir Konoha, aquella que fue tu hogar y Tobi te está min…!

_Si tantas cosas malas hago… - lo interrumpió - ¿por qué no me matas de una vez? – lo desafió a responder - ¿Por qué estuviste persiguiéndome todo este tiempo viendo todas las cosas TAN MALAS que hacía, eh?

_¡Por eres mi amigo y…!

_¿Amigo? – lo mira con ironía exagerada - hehehehe – rió sin gracia - que gracioso… _amigo – _pronunció con desprecio

_¿Qué es lo gracioso? – reclamó enojado el Uzumaki - Estoy diciendo la verdad

_¿Eso es todo? – lo miró de forma satírica - Siempre que te pregunto por qué rayos no me dejabas en paz me sales con eso de _amigo_, que ironía – dice con burla

_¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el rubio, molesto de que lo tome como un chiste - Yo hice todo lo que hice porque te consideraba mi amigo y n…

_¡AMIGO! – gritó el moreno fuera de sí, interrumpiéndolo - ¿Acaso te faltan los amigos? – le preguntó encarándolo - Das un paso y ya tienes diez amigos ¡¿PORQUE CARAJO NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ ENTONCES? – terminó gritando. Era el alcohol (se decía a sí mismo) él nunca se pone a gritar pero ese idiota ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla

_... – y no decía nada, solo lo miraba, al principio sorprendido, ahora indiferente

_¿Crees que no me he enterado? Andas por doquier regalando pedazos de tu estúpido y resbaloso corazón al primero que se te pone en frente y eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida para salvar a cualquiera que acabas de conocer – dijo con rabia contenida - dime, Naruto… - le habló tranquilamente de repente - ¿qué tiene de especial ser tu amigo, eh?

_...

_Solo soy uno más del montón, ser amigo tuyo es lo más común en este mundo

_...

_¿Creías que diciendo que porque soy tu "amigo" iba a dejar de lado mi propósito? ¿En serio pensantes que con esa insignificancia me ibas a convencer? Pero que patético eres – espetó hosco

_... – Naruto solo lo miraba indiferente y con los ojos entornados, parecía que no lo estaba escuchando, o tal vez, por el sake, está con sueño y en cualquier momento se va a caer al suelo inconsciente, pero no importa… Sasuke sentía que se estaba desahogando como nunca antes lo había hecho y, aprovechando la culpabilidad del alcohol, iba a seguir…

_Te lo he preguntado… - dijo despacio, recordando - más de una vez…

"_¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mí?"_

"_Porque tú eres el primer lazo fuerte que tuve, eres mi amigo y por eso voy a detenerte"_

…_**.**_

"_Ahora que recuerdo… ¿no era tu sueño ser hokage? Deberías estar entrenando en vez de estar buscándome, ¿no, Naruto?_

"_Aquel que no es capaz de salvar a un amigo no es digno de ser hokage… ¿no, Sasuke?_

…_**.**_

"_Tsk!... ¡¿Qué…?... ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA CONTIGO? ¡¿POR QUE TE PREOCUPAS TANTO POR MI?"_

"… _Porque soy tu amigo…"_

_Y la misma respuesta siempre… - dijo con un deje de decepción - a mí me interesa un pepino el que me consideres tu _estúpido_ amigo

_No era solo por eso – habló el rubio, aunque no cambiando de expresión. Por lo visto sí lo estaba escuchando.

_¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE, EH? – gritó furioso - ¡AH, YA SE! ¡POR SAKURA! ¡QUE BIEN! ¡PORQUE SE LO PROMETISTE Y TÚ, _IMBÉCIL_, SIEMPRE CUMPLES LO QUE PROMETES! ¡¿POR ESO, NO?

_... – otra vez se quedó callado, y mirándolo como si realmente no lo mirara o escuchara

_¡¿POR QUE MEJOR NO TE VAS CON TU MILLAR DE AMIGOS Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ? ¡ESO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO, PUES YA LO TIENES! ¡AHORA ALEJATE D-_MHP!_

Fue en una milésima de segundo.

Sasuke tenía la cabeza dándole vueltas, y no sabía si era por el sake o por la confusión total. Como ya era costumbre acabó perdiendo los estribos por culpa del rubio, claro que también tenía la culpa el alcohol. Pero se preguntaba si _eso_ que estaba pasando también era culpa del alcohol, que le estaba haciendo ver visiones… o era realidad.

Naruto lo había tomado del rostro con ambas manos y lo jaló hacia él en un movimiento rápido y brusco, haciendo chocar sus bocas en el contacto. La feroz lengua recorría su boca sin escrúpulo alguno… con frenesí, pasión y arrebato.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

_**.**_

_**Primera canción:**__ Me dediqué a perderte – Alejandro Fernández_

_**Segunda canción:**__ Maldita Suerte – Sin Bandera_


	6. Chapter 6

**¿QUE PASO TOMAR?**

_!Oigan! – gritó el dueño del bar mientras el sol anunciaba el amanecer - ¡Par de asquerosos, largo de aquí! – les gritó a un par de chicos que estaña atrás de su establecimiento, besándose - ¡Búsquense un hotel! – dijo furioso levantando su escoba

Los dos chicos dejaron de besarse apasionadamente y miraron al gordo hombre irado acercándose a ellos con intención de darles una buena tunda.

_Pero… - dijo uno de ellos con miedo - anoche usted vio a dos chicos haciendo esto y no les dijo nada

_Bueno… - el dueño del bar se puso pensativo - esos chicos eran guays y se veían bien juntos, ustedes son feos y no hacen buena pareja ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Y salen corriendo

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de evadir la molesta luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Miró su reloj y eran las nueve de la mañana…

_ _"¿Tan temprano?" _– pensó molesto acomodándose para seguir durmiendo. Pero al cerrar los ojos, los abrió de nuevo inmediatamente

Había algo diferente…

Inspeccionó con la mirada alrededor e hizo un chequeo mental. Cuarto? Sí, Techo? Sí, Cama? Sí, Foco? Sí, Sabanas? Sí, Ropa tirada en el piso? S-

_ _"¡¿Qué hace mi ropa en el piso?"_ – pensó abriendo los ojos como platos… si su ropa estaba allí… eso quería decir que…

_!Buenos diiiiiiiiias!

_¡WUAAAAAAHH! – Naruto miró horrorizado al rostro que apareció de repente frente a él – _"¿quiénes son estos?"_ – pensó parpadeando sorprendido. Pero luego su cerebro comenzó a funcionar un poco y recordó.

Ese sonriendo frente a él era Suigetsu, la de al lado (también sonriendo) era Karin y el otro con cara de chupa limón era… ehm… ¡Vamos, cerebro!... ah, sí… ¡JUUGO!

_Seguro te preguntarás… - comenzó a decir Suigetsu y Naruto pensó que se habían dado cuenta de su falta de memoria por su cara - … qué haces desnudo…

_!WUAAAAAAHH! – otro grito al percatarse completamente de ese detalle - ¿Qué COÑO HAGO DESNUDO? – exigió respuesta

_¿No recuerdas lo de anoche? – preguntó Karin poniendo una cara confusa

Oh, por todos los cielos… ¡AAAHH!

_N-no… - vaciló el rubio… no sabía si quería recordar

_Anoche… - empezó Suigetsu con una sonrisa entusiasmada – hicimos un cuatrío fatal

_¡¿UN QUE? – gritó el jinchuriki atónito

_Se dice orgía, tonto – le corrigió Juugo

_¡¿Orgía? – aún atónito

_Cuadrilátero de amor, para ser exactos – dijo inteligentemente el espadachín

_... – más atónito

_Déjame recordártelo – dijo Suigetsu con el mismo entusiasmo – fue tan genial, tú estabas envuelto en tanto placer que no te acuerdas… - le aseguró al estupefacto rubio – yo te te lo hice a ti

_Y tú a mí – dijo Karin sonrojada

_¡Y Karin a Juugo! – dijo Suigetsu

_...

_...

_¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – Naruto estaba más confundido y perdido que Adán buscando a su mami

_¡Suigetsu-Ahou! – lo regañó Karin acomodando sus lentes - ¡Echaste a perder la broma! Se suponía que dirías que…

_Hehehe… - rió Suigetsu nervioso - lo siento… ¡Es que es asqueroso decir que Juugo me lo hacía a mí! – reclamó – Y además sería muuuy absurdo y ridículo – cruzó los brazos apartando la cara con soberbia

_...

_¡Oigan! – interrumpió el rubio, un poco más calmado al escuchar que era un _chiste_ (que más les vale no volver a hacer algo así porque le da un infarto pero antes los mata) - ¿quieren explicarme qué pasó _realmente_?

_Bueno, la verdad es que no hicimos nada – dijo el pelinaranja encogiendo los hombros

_Aunque hubiéramos querido – murmuró Suigetsu a Karin, quien asintió concordando

Ok, lo que dijo Juugo lo calmaba un poco, ¡pero entonces POR QUE…!

_¡¿Porque RAYOS estoy desnudo?

_Pues… - los tres jóvenes rememoraron la noche anterior sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus caras…

_****FLASH BACK****_

__Estoy preocupada por Naruto… - comentó la pelirroja acostada en su futón, lista para dormir – ya es tarde y él aún no vuelve_

__Juugo… - dijo Suigetsu mirando a su compañero enojado – yo quería el futón al lado de la cama de Naruto_

__Claro que no – dijo Juugo impasible - lo mínimo que puedo darle es mi protección como agradecimiento _

__¿Protección de qué?_

__De ustedes – respondió _

__¡Oye!_

__No quiero que le salten encima durante la noche y lo dejen traumado… para eso tendrán que pasar por encima de mí, él es solo de Sasuke y Sasuke de él_

__..._

__..._

__Cursi_

__Agua de inodoro_

__¡TE VOY A…!_

__Solo dije "agua de inodoro", nunca dije que tú lo eras, el hecho de que tú hayas supuesto que era a ti a quien llamaba agua de inodoro es porque tú, interiormente, piensas que…_

__¡Silencio! – dijo Karin en medio de los futones de los chicos – siento el chakra de Naruto acercándose _

__¡Rápido! – dijo Suigetsu apresurado acomodándose rápidamente en su futon - ¡Hagámonos los dormidos como las personas civilizadas que no somos!_

__... – lo miiiiiran_

__¿Qué?_

_¡Truck!_

_Escucharon la puerta abrirse en la oscuridad y rápidamente quedaron quietesitos en su futon, como si realmente estuvieran durmiendo._

__Aaaagh… - fue lo único que dijo el rubio mientras entraba arrastrando sus pies, parecía un zombi. Los tres chicos que "dormían" lo miraban por la rendija de sus ojos. Naruto arrojó una capa negra a un lado del suelo y tenía la chaqueta toda abierta, el rubio se tambaleaba mientras caminaba – baño… - murmuró._

_No parecía prestar atención a las tres presencias allí, ya que casi se tropezó con el futón de Suigetsu_

__¡Kuso! – se quejó el rubio mirando hacia abajo enojado - ¿quién puso esta basura aquí?... ah sí, fui yo – dijo sin ser consciente _

__Pff! – Karin se aguantaba la risa tapándose la boca y el peliblanco le mandaba una mirada asesina._

_Los tres no tardaron en darse cuenta del estado de Naruto, además de parecer casado, estaba borracho. Se olía. _

_Entonces, después el rubio llegó al baño y entró allí. El equipo Taka quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que escucharon la ducha._

__¡Kuso! – escucharon al rubio gritar dentro del baño, y luego se estremecieron cuando la puerta del baño se abría bruscamente – mi ropa… limpia… - murmuró Naruto y cuando los del equipo Taka lo miraron…_

__¡Gasp! – fue lo único que salió de sus bocas con los ojos más abiertos que nunca_

__Olvidé mi ropa limpia… - refunfuñó el rubio, quien estaba mojado y solo con una toalla blanca y ridículamente pequeña alrededor de su cadera – baaah…_

_El rubio se arrastró hasta su cama, y al parecer le dio flojera de buscar su ropa, porque así como estaba se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió._

_****FIN DEL FLASH BACK** **_

_Ah, ya veo – dijo Naruto recordando un poco… le dolía la cabeza - ¿Por qué sus futones están manchados con sangre? – preguntó al echar un vistazo al lado - ¿están heridos?

_No, es que… - sudor frío y sonrisa nerviosa por parte de los tres - anoche, antes de dormir, Karin quería pelar una manzana y se cortó el dedo la muy mensa y manchó nuestros tres futones, hehehe – dijo el espadachín, sin dar bola a la mirada de Karin que lo taladraba

_****FLASH BACK OTRA VEZ** **_

__¡KYAAA! – Karin no se aguantó de gritar, para después tapar su boca con ambas manos esperando no haber despertado al rubio_

__Juugo – le habló Suigetsu urgentemente - ¿tienes un pañuelo o algo? No deja de salir sangre de mi nariz_

__Tengo… - respondió Juugo y el peliblanco extendió su mano para que le pase el pañuelo - pero es para mí_

__¡Pervertido! – le reprochó Suigetsu_

__¿Yo? Tú nunca sangras cuando te pegan y ahora estás sangrando, el pervertido eres tú – le devolvió el reproche con el pañuelo serenamente puesto en la nariz_

__¡Por lo que más quieras! deja que aprovechemos esta gloriosa situación – rogó Karin_

__¡Jamás! – dijo el mayor_

_****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****_

Los tres estaban rojos solo de recordarlo. Pero el rubio no tenía como saber

_Bueno… - dijo finalmente – será mejor que me vista y vaya a comprar algo de comer para el desayuno.

_Ah, no te preocupes por eso, nosotros ya compramos – sonrisa del espadachín

_¡¿Qué? – gritó Naruto - ¿Salieron sin mí a la calle? Y… ¿Con qué dinero?

_Bueno…- comenzó la pelirroja – encontramos una rana billetera tirada en el suelo y ¿Qué crees? ¡Encontramos dinero allí! ¿no es genial?

_...

_...

_¡GAMA-CHAAAAAAN! – gritó desesperado el rubio asustando a los otros tres que se sobresaltaron

_Tal vez no debería mostrarle los adornos que compré – le murmuró Karin a sus compañeros

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Bueno, la verdad tenía los ojos en el techo pero no estaba mirando realmente. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero claro, no más perdida que sus pensamientos.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, su cabeza (además de dolerle) no le dejaba de dar vueltas después de lo que sucedió…

¡Demonios! ¡quería dejar de pensar en eso!

_****FLASH BACK****_

_Sasuke estaba gritando, ni siquiera se acuerda qué, pero gritaba algo que quería gritar hace mucho. Cuando de repente, el hasta ese momento inmóvil e inexpresivo imbécil dio tres pasos rápidos y derechos hacia él mientras fruncía el ceño, agarró con ambas manos su rostro y…_

__MHP! _

_El cerebro de Sasuke literalmente dejó de funcionar y no tenía en su mente otra cosa que no fuera esa furiosa y hambrienta boca sobre la suya, obligándolo, sometiéndolo, haciéndolo sucumbir ante algo que ni él mismo conoce. _

_Naruto movía su boca sobre la suya casi agresivamente, lo mordía, recorría con la lengua cada espacio de su boca y Sasuke apenas podía respirar._

_El primer segundo de sorpresa pasó rápidamente para Sasuke, después se veía, con las manos crispadas sobre el pecho del rubio, entre el dilema de si apartarlo de un empujón o simplemente…_

_Dejarse llevar_

_No sabía ni para qué se lo preguntaba si ya, desde casi el principio, le estaba correspondiendo con la misma agresividad, como si ni en eso dejaran de pelear. _

_Esa estupidez (o beso, como lo llamarán otros) se hacía larga como para que sus pulmones no lo resistan, pero como buenos rivales, no paran una pelea tan fácilmente. Con bocanadas de aire en medio de ese beso húmedo, sentían sus lenguas chocar una y otra vez._

_Escalofríos recorrían su columna vertebral y cosquillas sofocantes en el estómago. Sasuke sentía esta sensación tan horrible que se preguntaba por qué demonios le gustaba._

_Luego sintió las manos de Naruto, sin detener el ardiente beso, descender de su rostro, rozando su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros y… _

_Lo siguiente que el cerebro de Sasuke procesó fue que el calor de esa boca que le invadía se fue tan abruptamente como vino._

_Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta estaba a tres pasos lejos del rubio debido al fuerte y repentino empujón que éste le dio. Levantó su mirada aturdida y algo sorprendida al rubio que estaba en frente suyo… otra vez, mirándolo serio como si nada hubiera pasado_

__¡¿Y ESO POR QUE FUE? – gritó el moreno furioso y con la mano en la boca, no estaba seguro ni sabía si la pregunta se refería al por qué lo besó o al por qué lo empujó… y tampoco quería saberlo._

_Naruto lo miró un momento entrecerrando sus ojos aburridos, luego solo los cerró levemente y contestó_

__Para hacer tu chakra más débil _

__... _

_¿Pero qué demonios de respuesta era esa?_

__Aprendo rápido los jutsus, no? – comentó irónica y fríamente – hehehe – risa completamente sin ganas_

__..._

_Sasuke lo siguió mirando sin decir nada, viendo cómo el rubio se volteaba dándole la espalda, y antes de comenzar a caminar lo miró por sobre el hombro con tristeza y murmuró casi inaudible…_

__¿Por qué __tú__?_

_Y caminó dos pasos antes de desaparecer en la nada._

_El Uchiha seguía ahí, mirando a esa estúpida nada, tieso, y sin saber (ni querer saber) por qué le taladraba el corazón tan dolorosamente._

_****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****_

Soltó un gruñido

Sasuke no se sentía nada bien con la actitud que había tenido, pero todo fue culpa del alcohol.

_Culpa del alcohol… culpa del alcohol… ¡CULPA DEL ALCOHOL!_

Si el alcohol le provocaba una reacción estúpida semejante prometía nunca más volver a beber una gota en lo que quedaba de vida.

Pero dejando de lado sus propias reacciones, también se pasó la noche analizando las de Naruto.

_El rubio lo había besado_

Borracho, enojado, medio loco… pero lo había besado.

¿Eso qué significaba? Los borrachos no van y besar a otros tipos porque les da rabia…

Esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, Sasuke llegó a una conclusión…

_ _"Yo le gusto al dobe…"_ – pensó cerrando los ojos levemente – _"¿quién lo diría?"_

Ahora que llegó a esa resolución, se sentía cada vez más cerca de su venganza y era ESO lo que lo hacía sentir… _feliz_

Sí, era su venganza y limpiar el nombre Uchiha lo único que le traería felicidad y no… otra cosa… no?

Sasuke frunció el ceño

No, no era por ningún otro motivo que se sentía feliz

Había pensado en la posibilidad de que el rubio solo quería vengarse…

"_Para hacer tu chakra más débil" _

Pero quedaba descartado. Si lo que quería era vengarse, como cualquier persona razonable, Naruto le hubiera dado un buen golpe… no devolverle el beso, y menos…

_ _"... Menos de esa forma…" _– pensó el pelinegro mientras, inconscientemente, revivía el momento en su mente cerrando los ojos y relamía sus labios como tratando de encontrar algún sabor ajeno –_ "Kuso, maldición" _– el Uchiha se reprendió por pensar tonterías y se mordió el labio como castigo.

Bueno, volviendo a lo de la venganza. Si él le gustaba al dobe, era perfecto. Por más que intente mantenerse enojado con él, no podrá escapársele de las manos y en poco tiempo lo tendría a su merced. Ese idiota no sería capaz de pelear en serio con la persona que le gusta.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡¿Ustedes le pegaron a QUIEN?

Ese grito se escuchó hasta la montaña de los hokages

_¡Pregúntale a Karin! – acusó Suigetsu apuntando a la susodicha

_¡Ese anbu me tocó! – se defendió Karin

_Sí, Karin, pero debes saber que no todos tienen un rostro que se vuelve líquido cuando le pegas – dijo Juugo con toda imperturbabilidad – quien sabe y el pobre hombre quedó deforme debajo de esa máscara

_Además… – Suigetsu encogió los hombros y tomó un sorbo de agua - ¿a qué imbécil se le ocurre tocar a Karin? Qué asco

_... Ugh – fue lo único que dijo el rubio con la mano en el ceño, tratando de pensar en alguna solución. Según le contaron, esos tres salieron al supermercado, asustaron a todas las personas solo para llegar al principio de la fila para pagar, luego se les apareció un anbu que, como ninjas no identificados o autorizados, intentó llevarlos con él y al anbu se le ocurre tomar del brazo a Karin quien se cabreó y bueno… ya se imagina el resto, ¿por qué la mayoría de las mujeres que conoce son violentas?

_Pero no te preocupes, Naruto – habló muy fresco el peliblanco - solo era _un_ anbu, y tardará en levantarse del piso – sonrisa

El rubio no quería imaginar la cara de la hokage. Naruto necesitaba la ayuda de alguien… de quien sea

__ "Kyuubi… auxilio"_

Y Kyuubi respondió amablemente diciendo:

**_...**

__ "Ingrato" _

_¡TODOS USTEDES!

_¡WUAH!

De repente los cuatro se vieron rodeados por varios anbus en la misma casa del rubio

_La hokage quiere verlos – dijo uno de los enmascarados

_No te preocupes, Naruto, podemos con ellos – dijo el espadachín sonriendo mientras se ponían en posición de ataq…

_¡NO! – gritó Naruto casi con desesperación – iremos

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Sakura

La pelirrosa, que estaba sentada en un puesto desayunando, miró a la persona que se le acercaba y sentaba a su lado.

_Buenos días, Sai, no pensé que volverías de tu misión tan pronto – le sonríe la kunoichi

_No era nada difícil, solo hacer de escolta hasta la frontera más cercana – comentó el moreno – es más, ya había llegado ayer en la tarde

_¿En serio? ¿y por qué no avisaste?

_Iba a hacerlo – dijo Sai tratando de evitar los ojos de Sakura, lo cual le extrañó a ella – no encontré a Naruto-kun, luego fui al hospital a saludarte a ti y… - la mira de reojo, inexpresivo – te encontré conversando con Ino…

_Ah, no debería importante – le aseguró despreocupada - así la saludabas a ella de paso, no nos habríamos molestado si interrumpías algo que conversábamos, de seguro no era nada importante y además…

_Más que importante… era raro – resaltó Sai, interrumpiéndola – las escuché hablando algo sobre Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun…

Dicho eso, la cara de Sakura solo podía describir el horror. Como ella no dijo nada, Sai decidió seguir hablando.

_He leído y vivido muchas cosas desde que entré a este equipo para entender mejor a las personas de mi alrededor, pero aún hay irracionalidades a las que no le encuentro explicación coherente

_¿A… a qué te refieres? – dijo Sakura, quien de repente estaba nerviosa, ¿qué había escuchado Sai exactamente?

_Yo entendería que quieras alejar a Sasuke-kun de Naruto-kun para que ya no le haga daño pero ¿para conquistar al Uchiha? – le clavó sus ojos entrecerrados – sinceramente pensé que eras más madura y más inteligente que eso, Sakura

_¡Tú que sabes! – dijo enojada ella - ¡tú no has estado sufriendo por desamor todo este tiempo! ¡Yo siempre estuve enamorada de Sasuke-kun, siempre me esforcé y merezco ser correspondida!

_¿Y también mereces seguir sufriendo? – habló Sai sin ninguna alteración en su rostro, Sakura lo miró sorprendida – tú misma estás diciendo que siempre has recibido su rechazo y que nunca te correspondió ¿y continúas con esto? – la miró serio - porque no importa lo que hagas, Sasuke-kun no se fijará en ti nunca, si no lo ha hecho antes cuando era parte del equipo 7 y compartía con ustedes ¿qué te hace pensar que se fijará en ti ahora?

_Naruto ya no va a estar en medio y tampoco va a…

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la interrumpió de nuevo - ¿estás diciendo eso porque Naruto-kun estaba enamorado de ti y se interponía entre Sasuke-kun y tú?... ¿o estás diciendo que Naruto-kun ya no va a estar ahí para acaparar el corazón de Sasuke-kun?

_¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir? – gritó Sakura alterada

_Eso te pregunto a ti – resaltó él impasible, como si no tuviera a Sakura hecha una fiera delante de él – hablas de Naruto-kun como si fuera un rival del que te tienes que deshacer

_¡No es un rival ni nada por el estilo! – contrarrestó ella - ¡Naruto ya no va a estar distrayendo a Sasuke-kun con peleas y berrinches! ¡eso es todo!

_Al parecer, por lo que dices, Sasuke-kun tenía una atención especial hacia Naruto-kun… – dijo pensativo el chico – si Sasuke-kun no hubiera tenido sentimientos hacia Naruto-kun ¿no crees que simplemente lo hubiera ignorado como lo hacía contigo?

_Sai… - habló sombría – cállate…

_Y tú tienes miedo que todo se repita, tal vez de una forma más intensa ahora que Naruto-kun pasó sus años concentrándose solo en Sasuke-kun… eso te deja fuera del asunto, no?

Un segundo después el puño de la kunoichi volaba hacia él, pero el anbu fue más rápido, como si ya estuviera esperando esa violenta reacción. Él agarró a pleno vuelo la muñeca de la chica haciendo que el puño pase a un lado de su rostro y ella salga impulsada hacia adelante, haciendo que termine a unos centímetros del rostro de Sai.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, mientras él la observaba con sus ojos negros e inexpresivos, como si esa cercanía no fuese algo fuera de lo normal.

_Lo que le dijiste a Sasuke-kun… - señaló el pelinegro sin apartarse ni un milímetro - ¿crees que eso ayudará en algo a tu plan?

_Tú… - se le abrieron más los ojos - ¿me estabas espiando?

_Te seguí cuando saliste del hospital, quería saber qué le ibas a decir exactamente a Naruto-kun, pero me sorprendió ver cómo te dirigías al barrio Uchiha y luego fuiste a la casa de Sasuke-kun

_¡¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?

_Me importa – le contradijo él – me importa lo que pase con mis compañeros y no me digas que son asuntos personales, porque tú dijiste que piensas pedirle ayuda a Naruto-kun

_¡Eres un…!

_Jugar con los sentimientos de los demás no es algo muy noble de tu parte, Sakura

_¡¿Qué sentimientos? ¡Yo no dije nada malo para que estés diciendo esto! ¡Y suéltame! – Sakura trató de zafarse del agarre del joven, pero él la impidió presionando su muñeca con más fuerza

_Para mí tal vez no sea malo, pero sé que lo hiciste con un propósito por el cambio de actitud que vi en Sasuke-kun

_¡Yo no tenía ningún propósito, tonto!

_Sai vio como Sakura se acercó a tocar la puerta de Sasuke, mientras se ocultaba detrás de la pared de una de las casas abandonadas. No faltó mucho para que el Uchiha abriera la puerta. _

__Hola, Sasuke-kun, ¿viste a Naruto por alguna parte? No lo encuentro – se apresuró a hablar la pelirrosa como temiendo (Sai juraría) que le cierren la puerta en la nariz en cualquier momento. _

__Él… - habló algo pensativo Sasuke - estuvo aquí hace un momento, no sé a donde fue – dijo indiferente_

__Ah, bueno… - Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa - ¿tienes algo qué hacer? ¿quería preguntarte si podrías acompañarme a…? _

__No, Sakura… - la interrumpió frunciendo el ceño - ya te dije que no quiero tu absurda amabilidad_

__Bien… - dijo la chica en un suspiro resignado - sé que no eres el mismo de antes pero… al menos estás aquí, no? – le volvió a sonreír pero de forma triste, luego se volteó para irse - De alguna forma u otra, Naruto cumplió su promesa – y comenzó a caminar_

__¿…promesa? – preguntó casi inaudible el Uchiha, haciendo que ella se detenga _

__Sí – ella se volteó sonriendo, y Sai podía ver claramente que era una sonrisa fingida - es que, él me prometió cuando te fuiste que te traería de vuelta… _

__..._

__Pensar que se esforzó tanto por una promesa, ese baka, hehehe… pero así es Naruto, no? – ella se volteó de nuevo apresurada a irse - bueno, adiós_

_¿Qué pretendías diciendo eso? – preguntó Sai – Sabes que no es la verdad, Naruto-kun dejó muy claro que la promesa que te hizo no es la razón por la que…

_¡De todas formas lo que dije no cambiará nada el asunto! – lo interrumpió ella - ¡como si a Sasuke-kun le importara el por qué Naruto lo ha estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo!

_Después de lo que le dijiste, vi salir a Sasuke-kun de su casa hacia alguna parte y se veía irritado – le informó Sai

_¡E-eso no significa nada! ¡él siempre anda enojado!

_No, él es simplemente indiferente y frío, no anda enojado

_Ha, ¿estás tratando de decir que le enojó saber que Naruto quería que vuelva por mí y no por él? – preguntó ella irónica

_Tal vez… - dijo sencillamente el anbu - ¿por qué lo amas, Sakura?

_¿Q-qué? – lo miró desconcertada

_¿Acaso… Sasuke-kun te dio algún motivo para amarlo?

_...

_¿O simplemente te "enamoraste" de él porque sí?

_...

_El amor tiene que nacer de algo, no es cierto? ¿de qué nació tu amor, Sakura? – la pelirrosa separó los labios, pero no salió palabra alguna

¿"De qué había nacido"? ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?... pero, en cierta forma… tiene sentido

_... yo… - comenzó a hablar la kunoichi sin saber cómo continuar

_Después de mucho pensar, me di cuenta de que el amor es como un árbol… - comentó el moreno pensativo - y el árbol nace de una semilla, si no tiene semilla es cualquier otra cosa menos amor, Sakura – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – una semilla podría ser cualquier cosa, incluso una pequeña sonrisa sincera que te dedique a _ti_, palabras de afecto o miradas de cariño… ¿tu amor tiene semilla, Sakura?

_...

_No te enamoras de algo porque lo quieras alcanzar o porque sea un reto para ti conquistarlo sabiendo que ninguna otra lo ha hecho – Sakura sentía cómo digería las palabras de Sai - te lastimas a ti misma pensando que sufres por _amor, _cuando en realidad sufres porque quieres… deberías tener más respeto por ti misma y no dejar que te trate como basura, creo que…

Sai dejó de hablar cuando Sakura se soltó de su agarre de un tirón. La pelirrosa se quedó callada un momento mirando al suelo, pero luego se volteó dándole la espalda

_Tú recién estás aprendiendo lo que son las emociones, Sai… - habló sin mirarlo – aún no sabes lo que es amor, así que no vengas diciendo que yo no sé lo…

_Tal vez no sepa lo que es amor… – la interrumpió y de alguna forma, aún sin mirarlo a la cara, Sakura sentía cierta intensidad en las palabras del chico - pero sé lo que significa amistad, y como amigo tuyo te digo esto, porque no quiero… verte sufrir

_...

Ella se quedó quieta un momento, pero luego comenzó a alejarse sin decir nada.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Explícame esto. Y ahora – exigió la rubia tratando de no partir en dos a las personas a su alrededor

_Tsunade-obachan…- habló el rubio con los tres ninjas acompañantes parados detrás de él – por favor, ellos son inofensivos – suplicó Naruto - y me haré responsable de ellos

_Ya te estás haciendo responsable de demasiada gente, Naruto – habló severa la hokage

_Ehm… - habló Suigetsu levantando la mano - hokage-sama, si me permite, le prometemos no alejarnos de Naruto ni un segundo y también…

_¡SILENCIO! – gritó ella asustando a todos - ¡nadie pidió opinión! Quiero que salgan los tres afuera, voy a hablar con Naruto en privado – entonces el equipo Taka salió escoltado por cinco anbus, dejando a Naruto y a la hokage a solas

_Tsunade-obachan… - habló Naruto suspirando resignado al ver la cara con la que lo miraba ella – sé lo que me vas a decir pero… confía en mí

_Naruto, yo confío en ti, pero no por eso debes intentar abarcar tanto sobre tu espalda, y no entiendo por qué razón estás metiendo a estas tres personas aquí sabiendo que…

_Lo sé – la interrumpió él – si me dejas explicarte, tal vez lo reconsideres

_Te escucho

_Esto está feo, chicos – dijo la pelirroja murmurando a sus compañeros estando ya afuera de la oficina - ¿qué pasa si la hokage no nos quiere aceptar aquí? ¿o sí manda a investigar quienes somos?

_Eso sería malo – murmuró Juugo de vuelta

_Oigan, ¿qué tal si mientras esperamos que Naruto hable con la Hokage, vamos a hacer una visita a cierta persona? – propuso el espadachín sonriente

_Esa es buena idea – dijo Juugo

_Heloooow, estamos rodeados por anbus, ¿recuerdan? – les recordó Karin

_No se preocupen por eso, ya tengo la solución – dijo el espadachín sonriendo de oreja a oreja

****Diez minutos después****

_Chicos – salió Naruto de la oficina de la hokage, muy feliz – ¡fueron aceptados! – luego miró a los anbus – la hokage quiere hablar con ustedes

_Hai – dijeron los anbus y se retiraron

_Qué bien que nos hayan aceptado – dijo Karin muy contenta

_Sí, me costó convencerla, pero como les dije, déjenmelo a mí y todo saldrá bien, dattebayo – dijo el rubio entusiasmado

_Nunca dudé de ti, Naruto – alagó Juugo

_¡Eres el mejor! – dijo Suigetsu

_Bien, ahora vamos a comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre – el rubio comenzó a caminar mientras los otros tres lo seguían por atrás.

Pero de repente e improvisto, Karin no se fijó donde pisaba y se tropezó con la alfombra y…

¡SPLASH!

_¡AAAAHHH! – gritó Naruto al ver que de Karin solo quedó un montón de agua desparramada en el piso - ¡Karin! ¡Se desintegró!

_Etto… - comenzó a hablar Suigetsu sudando frío. Naruto le clavó la mirada.

_Creí que el único que podía hacer eso eras tú – dijo el rubio con una mirada inquisidora y frunciendo el ceño

_Hehehe… puedo explicarlo – habló sonriendo (con miedo) el peliblanco. Al mismo instante Naruto se giró hacia Juugo con kunai en mano

_¡Espera, Naruto! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Creí que éramos ami-!

¡SPLASH!

Juugo cayó al suelo hecho líquido cuando el rubio le lanzó el kunai. Naruto se puso sombrío al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

_Naruto… - habló el dizque Suigetsu acercándose al rubio – cálmat—

¡SPLASH!

Naruto ya lo había deshecho también.

_Kuso… - el rubio bajó las escaleras echando humo por las orejas – burlaron a los anbus… - murmuró para sí mismo…¿será que realmente puede confiar en ellos? – Suigetsu dejó sus clones de agua… ¿dónde _demonios_ están?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Qué _demonios_ están haciendo aquí? – preguntó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

Él estaba a punto de salir de su casa a buscar a cierto rubio cuando de repente vio frente a él paradas a tres personas que no invitó a pasar.

_Vinimos a ayudar – dijo la pelirroja

_Les dije que esperaran a que les de la señal – levantó la voz el moreno, porque él no grita, solo levanta la voz

_Sasuke, no volveremos a la cueva, nos quedamos en Konoha – habló por primera vez el mayor del equipo

_¿Cómo rayos entraron a Konoha? – ya decía él que los de Konoha eran unos incompetentes, pero que no se hayan dado cuenta de esos tres era ridículo

_Naruto nos t…

_¡MALDICION, LES DIJE QUE NO METAN SUS NARICES DONDE NO SE LES LLAMA! – esta vez sí estaba gritando.

Naruto… solo eso faltaba, que su equipo esté de alguna forma involucrado con el rubio. Sería el colmo que le dijeran que ahora es su amigo…

_Él es nuestro amigo

¡MALDICIÓN!

_Sasuke… – comenzó Juugo antes de que Sasuke descuartice al peliceleste - estando en la cueva no vamos a ser de ayuda, y ahora que somos amigos de Naruto te facilitaremos las cosas y te ayudaremos a conquistarlo

_¿Qué?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sakura caminaba a paso de elefante hacia la torre hokage.

¿Qué se cree ese Sai? ¿Qué va a venirle a enseñarle cuáles son sus sentimientos cuando él ni siquiera sabe lo que es la vergüenza? Que vaya a charlarle a su abuela.

Ahora estaba más decidida a mostrar que lo que siente es amor, porque todo este sufrimiento no fue en vano, además…

"… _deberías tener más respeto por ti misma y no dejar que te trate como basura"_

_ _"Hump! ¿él qué sabe?"_ – pensó ella enojada sin querer recordar las palabras de su compañero. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que alguien salía corriendo por la puerta

_¡Auch!

_¡Ah! ¡idiota, fíjate por donde caminas! – se quejó ella - ¿Naruto? – reconoció la otra presencia.

_Ah, buenos días, Sakura-chan – la saludó él sonriente – bueno, adiós tengo que…- quiso salir corriendo apresurado pero ella lo sujetó del brazo.

_¡Espera, Naruto! – lo detuvo en plena carrera - Quería hablar contigo.

_Pero, tengo que… - habló él reticente.

_Sólo será un momento, ven – lo arrastró a una de la oficinas para conversar a solas con él.

_Pero… _"¿desde cuándo quiere hablar conmigo?... ¿y desde cuando me sonríe tanto? Ella solo sonríe así cuando… ¡ah! ¡me va a pegar!" _– pensó horrorizado mientras ella lo sentaba en un sofá - ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Yo no hice nada malo!

**_Sí que lo hiciste, mocoso, kukukuku**

_ _"¿Kyuubi? ¡Kyuubi! ¡¿Dónde has estado?"_

**_Fui a dar una vuelta por Suna, ya sabes, para cambiar de clima de vez en cuando y todo eso… ¡¿Dónde más voy a estar, mocoso, si yo estoy encerrado dentro de ti?**

_ _"¿Entonces por qué no me contestabas?"_

**_Estaba durmiendo**

_ _"Mmmmh… ¡No es cierto! ¡Me estabas ignorando a propósito! "_

_¡Oye!

_¿Ah? ¿Qué? Ah, hola, Sakura-chan – sonrisa.

_Te estaba hablando y tú pareces sordo – le reclama la pelirrosa – te estaba diciendo que quería pedirte un favor…

_ Un favor? – pestañeó el jinchuriki.

_Bueno…- habló ella sonrojada y mirando al piso – tú sabes lo que siento por Sasuke-kun y todo eso, y quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarme a conquistarlo.

_...

_...

_... – procesando…

**_Dile que se vaya a freír monos a Francia **– fue la exageradamente sincera opinión de Kyuubi.

El rubio pestañeó desconcertado

_ _"¿Qué? ¿por qué? Pobres monos"_

**_Idiota, es una forma decente de decir que se vaya a la mier-**

_¡Naruto!

_¿Qué? – lo sacaron de su conversación interna otra vez

_¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudas o no? – se apresuró a saber la pelirrosa - ¡y no te pongas a pensar en la luna otra vez!

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Ya era consciente de los sentimientos de la pelirrosa hacia el Uchiha pero… ¿y sus propios sentimientos? ¿Dónde quedan? Ahora que ya definió sus vínculos con Sasuke… ¿qué iba a hacer? Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿qué rayos pasó en la noche?... veamos… fue a la casa de Sasuke en la tarde, lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de cuales eran realmente sus sentimientos, luego se fue a beber, luego… luego… ehm…

"_¡AMIGO! ¿Acaso te faltan los amigos? Das un paso y ya tienes diez amigos ¡¿PORQUE CARAJO NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ ENTONCES?"_

Oh, demonios…

_¡Naruto! – la pelirrosa interrumpió sus pensamientos otra vez - ¡te dije que no te pongas a pensar en la luna! ¡respóndeme de una vez! – exigió ella impaciente

_Está bien, Sakura-chan – le dijo sonriendo él – te ayudaré

**_Imbécil **

_¿E-en serio? – dijo ella sorprendida – y… ¿no te molesta?

_¿Por qué habría de molestarme, tebayo? – preguntó encogiendo los hombros como si nada

_Bu-bueno… - ella apartó la mirada - pensé que tal vez yo aún te gustaba y…

_No, Sakura… - dijo él serio - yo ya definí mis vínculos, _créeme_

_Pues… gracias por aceptar ayudarme – dijo ella sinceramente

**_Sí que estás mal de la cabeza, mocoso… ¡te odio, cuarto hokage!**

_ _"¿Cuarto hokage?"_

**_Fue él quien me puso en semejante bruto, no? **

_ _"¡Cállate Kyuubi!"_

_Entonces… ¿qué harás para ayudarme? – preguntó la chica

_Eso debería preguntar yo – dijo el rubio levantando una ceja - ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo enamore de tu parte?

_¡N-no! – dijo rápidamente, que cosa más absurda - que le hables bien de mí sería suficiente

_Él sabe todo lo bueno de ti, Sakura-chan – le informó el rubio girando los ojos

**_Y aún así ni la mira, hehehehe**

_Deberías dejar de acosarlo – dijo Naruto – a los chicos no nos gusta eso

_¡Yo no lo estoy acosando! – saltó ella a la defensiva - ¡Yo…!

_De todas formas… - la interrumpió él poniéndose de pie – voy a hacer lo que me pides, ya si ni aún con todos esos esfuerzos consigues conquistarlo o que te corresponda, espero que aprendas a dejarlo ir… por tu propio bien – dijo mirándola por encima del hombro – tengo que irme – y se retiró antes de que Sakura diga alguna palabra.

**_Ok, tal vez no eres tan estúpido**

_ _"Olvídate de eso, quiero que me digas exactamente qué sucedió anoche"_

**_¿Qué? ¿no te acuerdas?**

__ "Aún tengo esa maldita resaca y no puedo pensar claramente en lo que sucedió, ¡así que dime!"_

**_Pues… yo no sé nada, yo me fui a dormir desde el momento en que entraste a la cantina esa, no quería estar presente cuando comiences con tus berrinches**

_ _"¿En serio no sabes nada?"_

**_... – **un ratito de silencio** - no… ¿en serio no recuerdas nada?**

__ "Creo que me topé con Sasuke después de beber"_

**_Uh, entonces hubo acción, kukuku**

_ _"Algo me dice que tú sabes lo que pasó" – _inquirió el rubio sospechando

**_No, no lo sé **

_Naruto… - de repente el rubio percibió a una persona parada frente a él

_Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei – lo saludó y quiso pasar de largo por su lado, porque aún tenía que buscar a ese trío perdido – adiós

_Quiero hablar contigo – dijo el peliplateado de repente, tapándole el paso

_Pero, tengo que…

_Solo será un momento

_ _"¿Por qué todos quieren hablar conmigo de repente?" _– pensó el rubio haciendo puchero

**_Es que eres Mr. Popular**

__ "Más bien Mr. Fastidiado, al menos espero que no me venga a hablar de Sasuke…"_

Mantuvo sus esperanzas hasta que Kakashi habló…

_Quiero hablarte sobre Sasuke

__ "Por queeee… TT—TT" _

**_Hahahaha! – **rió malvadamente el cruel biju

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Ayudarme, eh? – dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja – no necesito la ayuda de ustedes, yo tengo todo bajo control, es más, vayan preparándose porque pronto les daré la señal para atacar

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí

_¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – preguntó Juugo

_Lo que necesito es su confianza, no? pues ya la tengo

_¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

_Porque anoche él me besó – comentó el moreno sonriendo de lado – y si me besó quiere decir que tiene sentimientos por mí, y no haría algo contra alguien que…

_Pero estaba borracho… – dijo Suigetsu entrecerrando los ojos, Sasuke lo fulminó con los ojos por la interrupción – cualquiera que está borracho puede hacer semejante estupidez o asquerosidad

_¡Suigetsu! – Karin le dio un codazo

_¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – preguntó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño – no cualquier borracho va y besa a otro hombre

_Tal vez estabas gritando y quería que te calles – dijo el peliblanco encogiendo los hombros

_...

_...

_¿Ustedes estaban espiando?

_No, pero…

_Entonces no hablen sin saber – espetó el moreno mirando a otro lado… ¿habrán espiado?

_Sasuke tiene razón, Suigetsu – dijo Juugo – si Naruto solo quisiera que se calle, entonces le habría dado un golpe

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada

_No, de seguro Naruto sabía que si hacía eso, Sasuke iba a gritar más – contrarrestó Suigetsu

_Bueno, entonces un golpe que lo deje noqueado – se corrigió Juugo

_De seguro él sabe que no va a dejar noqueado a Sasuke de un solo golpe, necesita varios – aseguró inteligentemente Suigetsu

_... – Sasuke seguía sin decir nada

_Bueno, entonces varios golpes – propuso Juugo, Suigetsu resopló

_Eso tarda y no creo que quiera deformarlo, porque…

_Cállense – la voz ultratumba de Sasuke retumbó en todas las paredes - y lárguense

_Sasuke – habló Karin antes de que el moreno los eche a patadas - no les hagas caso a estos dos, yo tengo un plan perfecto para que conquistes a Naru-chan

_No quiero escucharlo… ¿cómo lo llamaste? – preguntó estrechando los ojos

_¡Mira! ¡te daré una demostración! – dijo ella sin prestarle atención - veamos… te haré una demostración con… - miró a Suigetsu, a Juugo, Suigetsu, Juugo, Suigetsu, Juugo, una silla… una silla… -¡Juugo! – se decidió ella acercándose a susodicho

_... – Sasuke solo la miraba completamente desinteresado

_Bien, hagamos de cuenta que YO soy tú y Juugo es Naruto, y esto es lo que _tú_ debes hacer… – dijo ella antes de comenzar su demostración - Naru-chan~… - habló toda melosa pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Juugo desde atrás - estás muy guay hoy, ¿te cambiaste el peinado?

_... – Sasuke no decía nada

_Hay un brillo en tus hermosos ojos que me vuelve loco, sabes? – siguió ella mientras Juugo permanecía tieso e indiferente - ¿quieres ir a mi casa? Te ves muy tenso, te daré un masaje – se puso a masajear sus hombros

_... – Sasuke seguía sin decir nada

_Mi oscuro corazón no es tan oscuro como parece… – dijo la supuesta Sasuke sacándose los lentes y pestañeando seductoramente - no cuando te tengo a ti en él, eres la razón de mi insomnio y no puedo dormir sin soñar como me envuelves en tus brazos y me tomas… yo… ¡te amo! – saltó encima de Juugo, quien seguía tieso e indiferente

_... – Sasuke quería estrenar su mantekyou sharingan

_¡Ahora haz lo que quieras conmigo! – dijo la supuesta Sasuke

_...

_...

Cricricricricri…

_... Eso… - comenzó a hablar Suigetsu después de un rato de silencio, haciendo un gesto de asco - tendría tanto efecto en Naruto como el que está teniendo en Juugo en este momento

_¡Juugo! – reclamó ella - Se supone que tú eres Naruto, actúa como él

_¿Y cómo se supone que actuaría él? ¬_¬

_Lo golpearía, pero antes vomitaría – murmuró Suigetsu

_¡Cállate! Nadie te pidió tu opinión – le dijo Karin, luego se volteó hacia Juugo - … pues no sé! Al menos no se quedaría como tú tieso y paradote como un poste de luz al que hace mucho tiempo no se le prende el foco!

_¿El foco? o_o – fue lo único que dijo el pelinaranja

_Bueno… - resopló la pelirroja - pero si él _realmente _fuera Naruto y yo realmente fuera Sasuke estoy segura que funcionaría – aseguró ella - y tu ropa es perfecta para mostrar su pecho y seducirlo aún más ¡ah, ya sé! ¿Qué tal si haces eso sin camisa? – le dijo a Sasuke - ¡Así no resistirá y te amará!

_...

_...

_Lárguense que mi casa

_¿Por qué? – preguntó ella sin entender qué salió mal

_Oye, bota a la retardada de Karin pero no a nosotros – reclamó Suigetsu - yo aún no te dije mi plan

_No quiero saberlo – dijo el moreno comenzando a impacientarse - ustedes tienen tanto cerebro como un avestruz

_¿Un avestruz? - dijeron los tres del equipo Taka en unísono inclinando la cabeza a un lado

_Bueno, no sé de qué tamaño es el cerebro de un avestruz pero… ya qué! - dijo Suigetsu -¡Aquí va mi plan! – se giró hacia su compañero mayor - ¡Juugo, como lo ensayamos!

_No lo ensayamos ¬_¬

_Entonces como te expliqué – espetó el espadachín refunfuñando, luego se giró hacia su compañera – Karin, ven aquí

_¿Yo? No te me acerques – dijo ella amenazante

_¡Es para la demostración! – él se acercó a ella, y luego miró a Sasuke para decirle - Juugo te explicará mientras yo hago la demostración

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada

_Bueno, hagamos de cuenta que Suigetsu es tú y Karin es Naruto – comenzó Juugo

_... – Sasuke seguía sin decir nada

_Naruto está enojado contigo, no es cierto? – dijo el pelinaranja comenzando con la explicación - entonces debes suavizarlo a la fuerza, _así _– dicho eso Suigetsu agarró a Karin de la cintura y, sin más ni menos, la besó

_MHP! Mmmhhhp! – decía ella con ojos de espanto, queriendo apartarse

_... – Sasuke se preguntaba donde enterraría los cadáveres de esos tres

_Naruto obviamente pondrá resistencia y enojo al principio como lo está haciendo Karin en este momento – dijo Juugo continuando con la explicación - pero tú debes ser elocuente… - dijo mientras Suigetsu agarraba de la nuca a Karin impidiendo que se separe, y ya a ese paso Karin estaba cediendo - entonces como ves, se suavizará poco a poco…

Y por primera vez, Sasuke opinó algo…

_Y me reventará la cara como Karin lo va a hacer con Suigetsu en este momento

_¿Qué? – dijo Suigetsu, y fue lo último que dijo

¡PUNCH!

_Bueno, sí… - dijo Juugo encogiendo los hombros - pero tú escaparás antes de que eso pase – aseguró - ya en las próximas tres veces él se acostumbrará y… ehm… te amará? – dijo lo último mirando a Suigetsu como un bicho raro porque fue él quien le dijo que diga eso y no tenía ningún sentido.

_...

_...

_Tienen dos segundos para salir de mi casa – dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan

_Generalmente son tres segundos – se defendió el espadachín

_Lárguense de mi casa, ustedes ayudaban más endurando sus traseros en la cueva ¡ahora, largo!

Y salieron corriendo

_Esperen – habló el moreno de repente

_Oye, decídete – se quejó Suigetsu mientras los tres se detenían en pleno vuelo

_Si son "amigos" de Naruto…- comenzó con la futura orden - quiero que lo hagan ir a la cascada… y ustedes no irán con él, tiene que estar solo

_¿Qué estás planean-?

_Está bien, Sasuke – dijo Juugo cortando a Suigetsu, quien se veía enojado - lo haremos – hizo unas señas a sus compañeros y ellos asintieron retirándose con él

_Hump… _amigos_- murmuró con desprecio el Uchiha antes de entrar a su casa

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Después de su conversación con Kakashi, Naruto se encontraba en las calles de konoha buscando a Taka o por lo menos un lugar donde no lo molesten y pueda concentrarse para activar su modo sennin.

Mientras caminaba a paso veloz, pensaba en las palabras que le dijo su sensei minutos atrás y llegó a la conclusión de que…

**_Fue la conversación más inútil que he tenido**

Estúpido biju

_Por si no te diste cuenta estaba conversando conmigo, no contigo – le contestó el jinchuriki frunciendo el ceño - y para mí no fue inútil, dattebayo

**_Pero desgraciadamente yo estaba escuchando**

_¿Y quién te manda a escuchar?

**_Me dio curiosidad **– simple y llana respuesta - **no deberías hacerle caso a ese cíclope roba-ojos, yo lo odio **

_Tú odias a todos – dijo el rubio girando los ojos

**_Mmmh, sí, es verdad **– concordó Kyuubi -** aunque tengo que admitir que, antes, el bastardo del Uchiha no me caía tan mal… ¿sabes por qué?**

_Si es algo que me va a disgustar, no quiero saberlo

**_Oh, no te va a disgustar… solo va a hacer que te pongas rojo, kukukuku**

_¡Ha! Tú nunca podrías hacerme sonrojar con tus estoicos comentarios

**_¿Quieres apostar?**

_Aunque apostemos, no podría darte nada más que mi atención a tus tontas charlas

**_Que tal si apostamos a que, si gano, me darás un día entero en tu cuerpo para que yo haga lo que quiera… **- propuso el demonio -** prometo no matar a nadie… de manera agonizante**

_Mmmmh… - se puso pensativo como si hubiera algo qué considerar - ¿y tú qué me darás si gano?

**_Respeto**

_... – brutal convencimiento (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo)

**_¿Qué más podría darte? Tú ya me robaste el poder**

_¡Ya! ¡déjate de palabrerío! – le cortó el chico

**_Bueno… **- silencio -** ¿de qué estábamos hablando?**

_De que Sasuke no te caía tan mal… - le recordó incrementando su curiosidad - ¿por qué no te caía tan mal? ¿Porque es cruel como tú?

**_No, kukukuku… es por tu posesividad hacia él**

_¿Queeeeeeee? - mueca

**_Gracias a él mi poder fluía muy seguido, si se hubiera quedado en la villa, de seguro yo ya seria libre, kukukuku**

_¿A qué te refieres?

**_No te has dado cuenta, mocoso?... Retardado**

_¡Oye!

**_Ponte a pensar… ¿cuáles fueron los momentos exactos en que te consumía la rabia y mi poder rojo fluía? **– preguntó y sabiendo que Naruto no estaba en la capacidad de responder, se respondió él mismo -** Siempre cuando se refería al Uchiha**

_Ehmm…

**_**_**Primero**_**, cuando ese travesti de las agujas lo "mató", **_**después**_** cuando Orochimaru quiso atacarlo con su serpiente en el bosque de la muerte, **_**después**_** cuando su flamante hermano lo golpeaba a gusto, solo que el cara de sushi usó el samehada, **_**después**_** cuando se llevaban al Uchiha en ese barril, **_**después**_** cuando él te dijo que se iría con Orochimaru en TU cara (y te escupió, que asco), **_**después **_**cuando Orochimaru lo llamó **_**su**_** (asqueroso) Sasuke-kun, **_**luego**_** cuando reibi dijo que se lo iba a comer **_**Y…! **_**cuando le pegaron a la tetona**

_¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata? ¡Y no la llames así!

**_Bueno, nada, pero **_**en serio**_**, te tardaste mucho en sacar mi poder **_**aún **_**viendo desde el principio que hicieron pedazos la villa entera y quien sabe cuántos muertos había… pero si fuera a Sasuke que le tocaron un pelo, tú…**

_¡¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

**_¡Que siempre fuiste un celoso agresivo posesivo! ¡Por todos los demonios, eres tan denso!**

_... – paró en seco su caminar

**_Me debes un día entero de control, kukuku **

_¡No apostamos! Y-y… ¡no estoy sonrojado!

**_¿Qué son esas mejillas rosadas entonces? ¿Polvo de mujer? Mírate al espejo… no, espera, no lo hagas, tendrás siete años de mala suerte**

_¿Por qué?

**_Porque se quebrará**

_¿Me estas llamando feo?

**_Nooo… te estoy llamando guay**

_...

**_...**

_Mas te vale

**_... ¬¬**

_Y por cierto, yo no perdí el control con Hinata o los aldeanos porque ya había entrenado mucho controlando mi chakra, así que no hagas comparaciones de tiempos, porque no tiene nada que ver lo uno con lo otro

**_Allá tú si crees eso… por cierto, ahora el Uchiha es al que odio más por haber vuelto a mi jinchuriki un cursi obsesionado, ¡yo escucho tus pensamientos cuando estás pensando! ¿y en qué piensas más que nada? ¡en ese! Y odio cuando estás mirando al cielo o suspirando cursimente su nombre **

_¡CÁLLATE KYUUBI! – Naruto vs Tomate, ganador… ¡Naruto! - tengo que encontrar a esos tres desaparecidos, así que tu silencio sería muy apreciado, dattebayo

**_Bah, ¿para qué sirven esos tres inútiles?, no entiendo por qué no los sepultas de una vez, solo hacen bulto **

_Cállate, yo sé lo que hago… - se sentó en un techo a concentrar su chakra - deberías ser amable como hachibi, tú eres un frustrante

**_Ha, ese perdedor se dejó domesticar fácilmente, por algo es una vaca, pero yo no soy una mascota ni uno de tus amiguitos, así que no esperes que yo haga lo mismo, mocoso **

_Nunca lo esperé, ahora déjame concentrarme para activar mi modo sennin - le pidió como si Kyuubi le fuera a hacer caso

**_¿Y qué piensas hacer sobre la canción?**

_¿La canción? – adiós concentración - ¿Cuál canción?

**_Ya sabes, tú contrataste una banda para que te acompañen hoy en la noche a darle serenata al Uchiha en su ventana**

_¡¿QUE? – casi se cae del techo - yo… yo… ¡NO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! – Naruto era el protagonista perfecto de la famosa pintura titulada "Un grito desesperado"

**_Cálmate, estaba bromeando, ¿qué sufres de amnesia? Acuérdate de lo que te dijeron el emocionado y el sin emoción **

_¿Lee y Sai? – pestañeó - Ellos… aaaah – entró en razón - ya me acordé ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo, demonio del demonio!

**_No es mi culpa que seas un retrasado mental y no te acuerdes de pequeñeces como esa y… ¿demonio del demonio? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor? **

_Pues lo que voy a hacer es decirles que no me jodan, que yo soy un ninja y no un cantante

**_Pues debiste pensar en eso ayer en el bar**

_¿Qué? – campanitas en la cabeza de Naruto

**_Ah… nada**

_¿Que fue lo que hice ayer exactamente? ¡dímelo! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Yo sé que tú sabes que yo sé que sabes!

_... - silencio - **¿Qué?…**

_¡Naruto! – un grito interrumpió la conversación. El rubio levantó la mirada y vio a tres personas saltando en los techos hacia él.

_¡Chicos! – se puso de pie al ver que era Taka - ¡¿Dónde estaban?

_Discúlpanos, es que… - comenzó la pelirroja

_¡Karin tenía que ir al baño! – se apresuró a decir el espadachín. Naruto cruzó los brazos

_¿Y ustedes dos tenían que acompañarla? – completa incredulidad

_No… bueno, sí, es que es una miedosa – dijo Suigetsu, Karin lo miró rabiosa.

_Bueno, no importa, voy a ir a la cascada y ustedes me acompañarán – dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar

_Ehm… oye Naruto – habló el peliblanco caminando a su lado - ¿y para qué son esos golpes que le das al agua?

_Bueno, yo ya tengo posesión del poder mi biju pero aún me es difícil controlar ese poder con semejante chakra, así que este entrenamiento me ayuda a tener mejor manejo y control – le explicó

_Aaah…

_Oye, ¿qué tal si nosotros nos quedamos en tu casa y tu vas a entrenar? – propuso Juugo. Naruto paró y los miró seriamente

_Tsunade-obachan dijo que no se separen de mí

_Pero podríamos distraerte o molestarte – dijo el espadachín - para que tengas un entrenamiento más eficiente debes estar en profunda paz y tranquilidad, sin un par de ojos con lentes que estén comiéndote la espalda

_¡Imbécil! – obviamente, eso lo dijo Karin

_Es mejor que nos quedemos en tu casa y tú vayas a entrenar tranquilo – apoyó Juugo

_Pero…

_No te preocupes, nosotros no nos moveremos de tu casa – volvió a hablar el mayor

_ _"Sí, claro… después se les ocurre ir al "baño", no?"_ – pensó el rubio, pero consideró la idea - Bueno, está bien, volveré lo más pronto posible

_Tómate tu tiempo – dijo Karin despidiéndose con la mano mientras el rubio se alejaba

__ "Hump, de todas formas, cuando entreno tengo mi modo sennin activado y sabré si se mueven de mi casa o no" _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto llegó a su lugar de entrenamiento. La brisa soplaba, las aves volaban tranquilas… al parecer iba a tener unos minutos de paz…

_Hola, usuratonkachi

Adiós paz

El rubio se volteó encontrándose con quien ya sabía, sin ninguna pisca de sorpresa. El Uchiha sí se sorprendió al ver a Naruto sonreírle zorrunamente… ¿falsa? ¿verdadera? Quién sabe, él siempre había sabido ocultar las cosas

_Hola, Sasuke

**_¿Ahora lo vas a tratar bien solo porque lo amas? Qué razón tan tonta **

_ _"Silencio, Kyuubi"_ – lo regañó internamente - ¿se te ofrece algo, Sasuke? – le preguntó al moreno

_Sí… - dijo simplemente y comenzó a acercarse, pero se detuvo al ver al rubio retroceder a medida que se acercaba – quería que me expliques lo de anoche – habló sin rodeos

_...

_...

_¿Lo de anoche? – preguntó Naruto completamente perdido, frunciendo el ceño tratando de pensar

_Lo de anoche, usuratonkachi – le repitió el moreno. Le estaba preguntando eso porque quería despejar sus dudas y obligarlo a confesar. Pero al parecer se estaba poniendo difícil.

_No sé de qué hablas – cruzó los brazos el rubio. El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo.

_No te hagas el tonto

**_Si él no se hace, lo es**

Naruto se preguntaba quién podría enseñarle a hacer guiso de lengua (de Kyuubi) para almorzar.

_Mira, te voy a ser sincero… – Naruto se agarró la cabeza impaciente - no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó anoche, estaba borracho y aún me duele la cabeza, así que no preguntes nada, ok?

_...

_¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio al ver la cara del vengador

_Así que… no recuerdas nada – al parecer no se la creía

_No – respondió Naruto resoplando - y si no lo recuerdo, de seguro no era nada importante

_...

**_Eso fue genialmente cruel**

_Ahora, si no te molesta… - comenzó a hablar el jinchuriki dándole la espalda a Sasuke y dirigiéndose a la cascada - necesito entrenar y tu presencia no es muy grata que digamos – caminó lenta y prepotentemente

Pero no se acordó que era una mala idea darle la espalda a Uchiha Sasuke

_¡CHIDORI TOUKEN!

Al microsegundo siguiente el rubio sintió un fuerte y electrizante choque en la espalda que lo hizo volar hasta chocar con la pared de tierra al lado de la cascada, dejando un hueco.

_Uugh… - se quejaba Naruto mientras se incorporaba dolorosamente – con que… ya quieres terminar con esto, eh? – sonrió el rubio mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que corría de su boca. Sasuke solo lo miraba con el sharingan activado y con espada en mano – Muy bien, será mejor que… - en un árbol cercano, un clon de Naruto desapareció – te prepares – le dijo mostrándole sus ojos amarillos

El rubio ya había adelantado dos clones para activar el modo sennin antes de llegar a la cascada, ya que no estaba muy confiado en Taka por insistirle que vaya solo a entrenar.

_ _"Su chakra fluye a su alrededor"_ – pensó el vengador mientras observaba a Naruto con su sharingan – _"Probaré su poder"_ – e hizo una maniobra con su sharingan

_...

_...

_Bien, estoy esperando, ¿o es que ya te dio miedo? – dijo el rubio esperando que el moreno se mueva

_ _"El genjutsu no funcionó en él, ni el más poderoso…" _– recordó entonces su enfrentamiento con el ocho colas – _"Su compañero es el Kyuubi" _– no podía usar genjutsu - ¡Amateratsu!

_¡Aagh! – el rubio se vio envuelto en llamas negras

_...

_¡Poof!_

_Era un clon, lo sabía

_¡DOBLE RASENGAN! – apareció el rubio a sus espaldas

¡BOOM!

_Siempre fuiste malo acertando, usuratonkachi – habló el Uchiha a unos metros lejos de él, ileso

_Ah, sí? – el rubio vio que a lo que le dio fue a la tierra – ¡Pues te daré algo que sí acertará! – dos clones a parecieron a su lado y ya formaban un jutsu

_ _"¿Qué es eso? Su chakra… se fusiona con su elemento, pero es imposible que me acierte de tan lejos"_ – pensó Sasuke observando

_¡Toma esto!

_ _"Lo lanzó" _– Sasuke vio volar hacia él ese extraño shuriken –_ "tengo que contrarrestar con un jutsu de fuego del mismo nivel"_ – Sasuke hizo unos sellos y un enorme dragón de fuego salió a encontrar al shuriken lanzado por Naruto.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, no salió como esperaba.

_ _"Imposible, cortó el fuego…" _– pensó al ver que el shuriken deshizo su jutsu pasando por en medio – _"es más poderoso de lo que pensé y de mayor magnitud, y no conviene contrarrestar con raiton… voy a mandar ese jutsu a otra dimensión"_

Sasuke tenía los ojos perfectos para eso, pero aún no había practicado ese tipo de jutsu…

__¡SASUKE!_

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡Juugo! – se quejó Karin acostada en la cama de Naruto - ¡No fue buena idea mandar a Naruto con Sasuke!

_No te preocupes, no creo que le haga nada – dijo Juugo despreocupado - ¿qué podría pasar?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Había una enorme destrucción, los árboles alrededor ahora eran solo polvo. Naruto estaba metros más allá de la explosión, tirado en el suelo…

Bueno… no en el suelo, el que estaba en el suelo era Sasuke y el rubio estaba encima, con la respiración más alterada que nunca.

En el último segundo había saltado empujando al pelinegro para que el Rasen Shuriken no llegue a él. Y voló lejos con Sasuke.

Mientras que Sasuke estaba acostado de espalda al césped con una mirada bastante indiferente para alguien que estuvo a punto de morir.

_Sasuke… - habló jadeante el rubio, aún con los brazos alrededor del otro y la cara hundida en su cuello – demonios, Sasuke – de repente levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos – maldición… - murmuraba y comenzó a mirar por todos lados como verificando que al Uchiha no le falte un pedazo. Sasuke seguía inexpresivo, pero momento después sonrió prepotente

__ "Sigue siendo un idiota" _

La actitud del rubio le despejaba las dudas. Aún no era capaz de matarlo y Sasuke no iba a dejar que llegue el momento en el que sea capaz.

Naruto, quien seguía viendo si Sasuke estaba completo, de repente sintió un agarre en las hebras de su cabello y ese agarre lo impulsó hacia el rostro de Sasuke

_¿Qué demon-Mph!

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par sintió la lengua del moreno moverse dentro de su boca, era algo mareador. Trató de separarse pero el agarre anterior atrás de su cabeza no lo dejaba. Y Sasuke no lo soltó hasta que, al parecer, ya estuvo satisfecho.

_¡¿Pero qué rayos? – Naruto se levantó de un salto de encima del Uchiha, quien solo sonreía mientras se sentaba

_¿Qué pasa, usuratonkachi? Anoche no estabas tan reticente

_Anoche… - murmuró el rubio y de repente todo lo que hizo esa noche dio vueltas en su cabeza… y recordó lo que había pasado, o más bien, lo que había hecho - ¡Que me parta un rayo! – gritó agarrándose la cabeza, y de repente vio Sasuke parado frente a él - ¡Agh! – de un golpe quedó estampado en el árbol más cercano y con el vengador presionándolo con su cuerpo – Suelta-MHP!

Otra vez atacó su boca, pero esta vez lo suficientemente largo como para obligar a Naruto a responder. Sasuke quería pelea, como la de anoche, quería que el rubio le corresponda de la misma forma… y así lo hizo. El jinchuriki no se hizo de rogar, pero al parecer, después de un momento, estaba volviendo a sus sentidos, porque comenzó a rechazarlo con su lengua, a esto Sasuke frunció el ceño y con su pie empujó el tobillo de Naruto haciendo que este caiga sentado de espaldas al árbol, y el moreno se hincó rápidamente para volver a esa boca desconcertada.

_Sasuke… - murmuró amenazante el rubio al sentir las manos del moreno que se habían aventurado en su pecho

_Vaya que eres sensible - susurró prepotente Sasuke, ahora dando beso en la mandíbula del kitsune

_Déjame

_¿Quién lo diría? – le susurró al oído deleitando con cada estremecimiento del rubio - Unos cuantos besos y caricias ya te tienen a mi merced… - lo volvió a mirar de frente para regresar a su boca.

Pero de repente se detuvo al escuchar cómo algo cortaba el viento… algo filoso siendo desempuñado

_Un movimiento más y eres hombre muerto – escuchó Sasuke a sus espaldas y no necesitaba mirar para saber que tenía un kunai en la garganta

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**PUEDO ENTREGARME AL DESEO, PERO NO AL AMOR – parte 1**

_Un movimiento más y eres hombre muerto – escuchó Sasuke a sus espaldas y no necesitaba mirar para saber que tenía un kunai en la garganta

Pero… esa voz…

Sasuke miró al rubio, quien hace poco estaba aparentemente aturdido con sus besos, ahora lo miraba a los ojos con un brillo de picardía y su sonrisa ladeada que mostraba todos sus dientes.

Definitivamente esto no estaba bien

_Heheheh – sin cambiar de expresión, Naruto dejó salir una risita maliciosa y burlesca - Decías… _Sasuke? – _susurró su nombre burlonamente y al mismo tiempo con un deje de sensualidad

_... – el moreno solo frunció el ceño, mientras la persona detrás de él afirmaba el kunai en su garganta

_¿A tu merced dices? – preguntó irónico el rubio – Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… eres tan ingenuo y petulante - movía su cabeza negativamente

_Tú no tienes idea… - Sasuke sintió el aliento de la persona atrás suyo en su oreja izquierda, susurrando, y no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que tenía la misma expresión del rubio que tenía en frente - de lo que es tener a alguien a tu merced

_Hump, ¿Y tú sí? – preguntó el moreno, impasible

La sonrisa de Naruto en frente suyo se amplió, haciendo que Sasuke frunza el ceño de forma muy notoria

_Muévete hacia atrás – ordenó la voz a sus espaldas

Sasuke se levantó conforme lo guiaba el arma en su cuello. Maldito rubio, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para bajar la guardia? ¿en qué momento había hecho un kage bushin? Porque eso era lo que lo estaba amenazando, un desgraciado kage bushin. A menos que el kage bushin sea al que estaba besando y el real sea quien lo está amenazando

Pero no hacía falta andar comprobando nada, de todas formas destruiría a los dos

En un parpadeo, el vengador activó su chidori fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que el Naruto que lo amenazaba salga volando por los aires.

Alguien amenazando a Sasuke con un simple kunai era estúpido y casi un insulto.

¡Poof!

_ _"Kage bushin…"_

Un segundo parpadeo y su espada ya estaba clavada en el abdomen del Naruto que estaba apoyado al árbol

¡Poof!

_...

Maldición, ambos eran kage bushin. ¿Dónde estaba ese cobarde?

_Muéstrate, imbécil – el moreno miró a su alrededor con su sharingan activado – pelea en serio

_¿Pelear en serio? – escuchó una voz y se giró hacia la fuente, encontrándose con un árbol – heheheh – escuchó esa odiada risita irónica y se encontró con un par de ojos amarillos que lo miraban divertido – yo creí que lo que hacías era _intentar_ besarme – dijo el rubio bajando de la rama en la que estaba, pero sin avanzar hacia el Uchiha

_... – Sasuke sujetó con más fuerza el mango de su espada

_Hmmm, sabes qué? – dijo el rubio casual mientras pasaba su mano por sus labios, en un gesto pensativo - Tus labios son fríos y torpes, les falta mucha gracia y vida

_... – Lo mataría… sin duda alguna lo mataría

_No entiendo… - habló Naruto aparentemente meditativo – la bipolaridad no es común por estos lugares, sabes? No comprendo qué es lo que quieres…

_... – el raiton estaba activo en la katana. Una palabra más y…

_¡Ah, ya entendí! – dijo el rubio con cara feliz y luego miró al moreno con ternura - Aw, Sasuke quiere besitos, que lindo

_Oh, mierda, no_… Naruto se mordió la lengua, pero ya era tarde

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

De los nueve demonios de colas, Sasuke pasó a integrarlos siendo el demonio sin cola (Demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra) y Naruto se preguntaba por qué seguía vivo o por qué la Tierra aún existía

Oh, no… no debió meterse con el orgullo de un Uchiha y menos de ESE Uchiha, de no haber saltado a tiempo habría quedado como ese pobre árbol el cual ahora era tristes cenizas que volaban con el viento. Sasuke estaba enojado (Oh, en serio? ¬¬)

Ahora, aunque pasen muchas cosas que hagan recapacitar a Sasuke de su venganza, el moreno nunca le perdonaría esto ni lo olvidaría… lo recordaría en la boda, en la luna de miel, en el desayuno, en el almuerzo… lo recordaría siempre ¡Como una mujer! Porque las mujeres no se olvidan de nada por más que hayas pedido perdón y te hayan dicho que te perdonan (supo ese detalle cuando hace semanas Sakura le pegó al borde de reventarle la cabeza con el puño solo porque recordó que cuando estaban en la academia Naruto llevó una tarántula e hizo gritar a todas las chicas… ¿qué? ¡Fue divertido! Hasta que le pegaron, claro). Oh, no, Naruto no debió jugar con fuego (y no cualquier fuego… ¡Amateratsu!) no debió meterse con su…

_Orgullo de mierda

Oh?... tal vez debería aprender a pensar en sus pensamientos y no en voz alta

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

_¡Agh!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡Tengo un mal presentimiento! – dijo Karin dejando caer sus dangos en el plato

_Mah, no exageres – dijo Suigetsu comiendo tranquilamente

_¡Cállate! ¡es intuición femenina!

_¿Eh? ¿Acaso tú eres _femenina_? – asombro fingido

_¡Maldito!

Golpe

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto sacó su kunai para parar los ataques de la katana. No sería capaz de no ser porque lo envolvía con su chakra de viento, y qué conveniente, porque a pesar de no estar poniendo toda su fuerza en momentos sentía que lograba dar con más potencia que la katana de Sasuke, la cual estaba envuelta en raiton.

Sasuke era rápido, muy rápido. Naruto no podría estar a su nivel de no ser por el modo sennin, el cual en cualquier momento se le agotaría, y no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo.

Sus armas chocaban encontrándose en el aire y ellos eran tan rápidos que alguien normal no podría verlos.

Naruto podría hacer muchas cosas más como ataque, y Sasuke también. Pero ninguno de los dos hacía nada más que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con sus armas, ¿Y eso por qué?, Al parecer ambos tenían en la cabeza que esa batalla era una pequeña tontería, y no la batalla real que ambos esperan, por eso se cuidan de no exponer sus poderes ahora, pues no hay peor debilidad que el enemigo conozca lo que puedes hacer, porque le estás dando el poder de prever tus reacciones y ataques.

Pero como Naruto sabía que para Sasuke sus kage bushin no eran ninguna novedad, los usaba…

_¡Cómete esto! – dos Bushin con rasengan aparecieron a espaldas del moreno, quien fácilmente esquivó haciendo que los rasengan den al suelo.

Pero el verdadero aún estaba allí, y con su inusual fuerza en modo sennin dio una patada la cual Sasuke quiso cubrir con su espada, pero la fuerza del rubio fue mayor que la que puso el moreno para amortiguar, por lo que dio pasos hacia atrás desequilibrado y un segundo después se vio atrapado entre un árbol y el cuerpo del odioso hijo de…

_Eres muy raro, sabes? – dijo Naruto apresando las muñecas de Sasuke a cada lado de su cabeza, gracias a su modo sennin que aún no se le agotaba pero ya estaba cerca, podía sujetarlo sin problema - Primero intestas matarme, luego me besas, luego intentas matarme otra vez, ¿a qué juegas? – el rubio frunció el ceño interrogando al Uchiha, quien no cambiaba su expresión despreocupada e impasible, luego la mirada amarilla dio lugar a la azulada - ¿O es sólo tu "super método de distracción ninja"? eres un-_Pgh!_

Los ojos azules se abrieron horrorizados.

Miró a los ojos negros que tenía en frente, mirándolo inexpresivos, sin una pisca de arrepentimiento de lo que acababa de hacer.

La sangre empezó a caer al suelo, manchando la hierba verde de rojo, marcándola de ese color, el cual solo figuraba muerte.

Naruto lo entendió. Miró hacia abajo y vio que el repentino dolor en su pecho no era nada más y nada menos que una espada atravesándolo, tiñéndose de su sangre, apagando el raiton que tenía alrededor de ese metal porque ya no era necesario, ya había hecho su trabajo.

El rubio levantó la mirada otra vez, con una expresión de dolor no sólo físico y con sangre saliendo a cantidades de su boca… el moreno seguía mirándolo indiferente.

_¿Quién es el ingenuo ahora? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

_Heh… - sonrió, sin ganas de hacerlo, aflojando el agarre que tenía en las muñecas del moreno - realmente… no te importa hacerme daño, verdad? – preguntó Naruto mirando al Sasuke que tenía enfrente, no hubo respuesta - No me sorprendería que… - lágrimas inevitables comenzaban a salir de sus ojos azules mientras hablaba con su voz lastimera - comenzaras a reír…

_Cierra la boca – ordenó el Uchiha frío

_Me pregunto entonces… - susurró casi inaudible agachando la mirada - _por qué tú me importas tanto?…_

La espada atravesada salió de su pecho en un movimiento cortante y rápido, causándole más dolor, y el Sasuke que tenía al frente se transformó en puro chakra de raiton, perdiéndose en el cuerpo del rubio, electrocutándolo e hiriéndolo más, haciendo que se doble de dolor arqueando la espalda, pero sin que salga siquiera un grito o quejido de sufrimiento.

Luego simplemente cayó al suelo, manchándolo aún más con su sangre.

_¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – dijo el que ahora sí era el verdadero Sasuke, mirando estoico el cuerpo a sus pies - Eres un perdedor

La sangre en el pecho del rubio, en el lado izquierdo donde estaba justamente su corazón, acrecentaba la mancha roja de su vestimenta y no dejaba de salir, extendiendo el charco de líquido vital que ya había en el suelo.

Los ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas, miraban a Sasuke, sin mirarlo, sin brillo, sin vida.

_No importa cuántas veces te cure kyuubi, terminaré matándote de todas formas

Naruto no respondió, la única respuesta era su rostro lleno de dolor, quieto y frío.

Sasuke siguió mirándolo, sin importancia, sin arrepentimiento alguno. Sin interesarle las gotas de sangre que resbalaban de su espada, mientras esperaba que su enemigo haga algún movimiento.

_Levántate, imbécil… - espetó con su voz monótona e insensible - ni un niño es tan fácil de matar como tú, sigues siendo una imitación de ninja

La brisa del viento sopló con fuerza y con ella levantó las hojas. Los rubios cabellos meciéndose al viento eran el único movimiento.

_Levántate, Naruto – ordenó el moreno, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Y habló pronunciando su nombre, para mostrarle que hablaba en serio y que ya se hartó de juegos.

Pero Naruto no se levantó, como debería, como siempre lo hace. Esta vez no.

Y a Sasuke eso no le importaría, no le afectaría en lo absoluto… no _tendría_ que hacerlo.

_¡Levántate! – alzó la voz con rabia

_...

_...

Esperó.

Esperó algo. Algo que le indique que no estaba pasando aquello y no sabía por qué se quedaba esperando, si se supone que si esto ya acabó, simplemente avanzaría en su objetivo.

Su voz llena de ira, pero esta vez con exaltación mal contenida, volvió a escucharse

_¡LEVANTATE, NARUTO!

_Sasuke…

El moreno se volteó bruscamente y por inercia dio un salto lejos en un movimiento defensivo.

El rubio estaba ahí parado, ileso, con un rostro un tanto sorprendido. Luego miró al cuerpo en el suelo…

¡Poof!

Desapareció, con sangre y todo. Incluso la sangre de su espada ya no estaba.

En lo que se refería a Naruto, había planeado todo muy bien, como siempre haciendo buen uso de sus kage bushin. Había planeado atacar al moreno en el momento en que éste crea que realmente estaba muerto, así lo encontraría con la guardia baja. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio al Uchiha llamándolo y esperando que se levante, y ahora que lo miraba de frente podía ver sus inexpresivos ojos pero al mismo tiempo cierto pánico en ellos que iba decreciendo a cada segundo, e incluso una imperceptible respiración agitada la cual ni en batalla había visto.

¿En serio esperaba que se levante?

No sabía por qué, pero el rubio sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Por su lado, Sasuke desvió sus ojos a ningún punto en particular, guardó su katana en su lugar y sin decir absolutamente nada, se fue.

_...

_Golpe bajo

El rubio, supuestamente solo, se volteó hacia la fuente de la voz.

_Kakashi-sensei

_Vaya…- Kakashi observaba el paisaje a su alrededor mientras se acercaba a Naruto - ¿Sabías que hay una multa por semejante desforestación sin licencia?

_Hump – resopló el rubio con los ánimos por los suelos - los árboles crecerán algún día

_No sabía que podías hacer ese tipo de cosas con tus clones, fue… - buscó la palabra correcta para describirlo – horrible – esa era la correcta - ¿que normalmente no desaparecen después de ser golpeados?

_Ahora con el poder de kyuubi bajo mi control puedo hacer mis bushin de tal forma que ni el rinnegan podría diferenciarlos del real – explicó el rubio

_Ya veo, comenzaba a pensar que era un genjutsu

_¿Genjutsu? Que bah, soy terrible para eso – encogió los hombros

_Eres terrible porque ni siquiera lo has intentado, y porque tu maestro Jiraya también era terrible para eso, por lo cual ni se molestó en enseñártelo

_Mh, pero aún así no me atrae mucho aprender ese tipo de jutsu, no me veo jugando con las mentes de otras personas si ni siquiera puedo aclarar la mía, seguro que no llegaría a ser nada bueno tratando de usarlo

_Bueno, en fin, vine a decirte que Hokage-sama quiere verte en su oficina

_¿Otra vez? – preguntó Naruto haciendo una mueca - Maaaaah… - se quejó - últimamente _vivo_ en su oficina… que revisión médica, que tu Sasuke, que consejos, que charla, que regaño, que revisión médica otra vez… comienzo a pensar que está enamorada de mí y solo quiere consolarse con mi presencia-ITAI!

_No hables así de la Hokage – dijo Kakashi agarrando la oreja del rubio, quien tenía lagrimones de dolor - es sobre el kazekage que quiere hablarte

_¿Gaara? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó algo asustado

_No te preocupes, no es nada malo – lo calmó Hatake – será mejor que vayas más tarde a reunirte con la Hokage, ella está algo ocupada en este momento, pero estás avisado para que no ocupes tu tiempo en otras cosas

_Bueno

_No olvides de lo que hablamos, Naruto – y se desvaneció en un ¡poof!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Juugo, pásame el yogurt – pidió el espadachín, seguían merendando

_Ya se acabó

_¡¿Qué? – dijo Suigetsu furioso - ¡¿Cómo que se acabó? ¡¿Quién se lo acabó? ¡Lo mataré! – llamas en los ojos

_Tú te lo acabaste ¬_¬

_Aah…

_...

_...pásame la leche?

¡PUM!

_¡AH! – se sobresaltaron los tres miembros de Taka cuando escucharon el fuerte ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe

_Muévanse, nos vamos de aquí – ordenó el Uchiha, sin más.

_Sasuke, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó sorprendido el peliblanco

_¡Es una orden! – insistió Sasuke con severidad

_¡Espera! ¡Qué pasó!

_¡Eso no interesa! ¡muévanse!

¿No interesa? ¡Claro que interesa! Si era precisamente por eso que se estaban yendo. Esa tontería no iba a funcionar, al contrario, la estrategia se estaba viniendo en su contra.

Lo que había sentido…

Hasta ese momento tenía el pecho oprimiéndole dolorosamente, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿qué pasó con su propósito y su determinación? ¿Dónde quedó la seguridad y la falta de sensibilidad? ¿Por qué al pensar que Naruto estaba muerto sintió como si luchara por no entrar en pánico?

Al principio pensó que era por el simple hecho de creer que todo acabaría así de sencillo, que Naruto, su mayor obstáculo, estaba muerto con un insignificante ataque y que así de fácil ya tenía paso libre para destruir la aldea. Era difícil de creer una tontería como esa. Por eso esperó que el rubio se levante.

Pero al ver que pasaban los segundos, al ver la sangre aún corriendo y ni señales de alguna acción curativa, lo dislocó.

Trató de mantenerse sereno… lo intentó. Pero ¡Maldición! Un poco más y… y…

¡MierdamierdaMIERDA!

_Sasuke…

_Esto no funcionará…- murmuró más para sí mismo

Necesitaba calmarse, y pensar con claridad. No podía dejar el plan a medias ¡ya había avanzado!

El moreno se sentó en la cama que estaba cerca, sin decir nada, solo tratando de pensar.

_¡No! ¡no podemos irnos! Tienes que calmarte, te haré un té para que te calmes! – Karin se apresura a buscar en los cajones - ¡YA NO HAY TÉ!

_Vaya tonta – Suigetsu gira los ojos

_Vamos, imbécil – agarra de la muñeca a un sorprendido espadachín - ¡sé útil para algo y acompáñame a comprar té!

_Ah? ¿Por qué yo? – se queja, pero se deja llevar hasta la puerta, por la cual salen con Karin del departamento

Sasuke pensó. No podía dar marcha atrás en el plan. Tenía que seguir, debía matar a Naruto. Comprobaba que era capaz de hacer cualquier ataque contra él, no importaba si después le dolía, lloraba, gritaba o se arrepentía, ya no habría marcha atrás y tendría que resignarse a seguir su objetivo de destruir la aldea, la cual sí estaba seguro que no le importaría en lo más mínimo…

"_**No mates a Naruto… porque te arrepentirás toda tu vida…"**_

Las palabras del demonio dentro del rubio lo desconcertaban y rondaban su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer, la decisión estaba hecha pero ¿resistiría? ¿Por qué de repente Naruto parece tan importante? ¡Maldita sea!

No, no podía retroceder ahora. Seguiría con el plan, y no se arrepentiría… no se arrepentiría… de todas formas, no viviría lo suficiente para arrepentirse

_Olviden lo que dije, el plan sigue en pie – dijo el Uchiha volviendo a su distintiva serenidad, después de un suspiro que dejaba salir, como esperando inútilmente que con él salieran sus dudas e inseguridades

_¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Juugo, sin poder evitarlo

_Nada, sólo olvídenlo –no sabía por qué hablaba en plural, si ahí solo estaba Juugo

_Bueno… - Juugo decidió no preguntar más, peeero… iba a hacer otra pregunta que sí respondería cualquier duda - ¿cómo van las cosas con Naruto?

Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, mantuvo su vacía mirada derecha

_... Bien

_Que bueno – sabía que no era verdad - ¿ya presenta algún tipo de atracción hacia ti?

Resoplar. Eso fue lo único que hizo Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía resistirse ese rubio idiota? Cualquiera estaría más que feliz de que alguien con el físico Sasuke presente un interés en él. Pero lo único que logra es que el rubio lo saque de quicio.

_¿Tú tienes algún tipo de atracción hacia él? – preguntó Juugo. Para ser un chico tranquilo y normalmente sereno, se veía más ansioso de lo normal por escuchar la respuesta

_Por supuesto que no – fue una respuesta demasiado rápida, sus labios parecían estar en cámara rápida cuando lo dijo. Juugo sonrió al ver eso, pero pronto borró su sonrisa para que Sasuke no la viera.

_Si el chico está como quiere – no sabía por qué estaba diciendo eso, solo quería ver qué reacción tenía Sasuke si es que esto le provocaba celos; de Karin y Suigetsu se lo esperaría, pero nunca del pelinaranja - uno es capaz de correrse solo de verlo, heheh…

Fue un comentario bastante atrevido y arriesgado para su gusto, pero decidió hacer la prueba.

Juugo lo miró esperando escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro

_¿A dónde?

_...

La pequeña sonrisa de Juugo desapareció dando lugar a una cara confusa por esa respuesta/pregunta que salió de un frío e inexpresivo Sasuke

_... – Sasuke lo miraba esperando

_¿A dónde _qué?_ – preguntó al fin el mayor… no había entendido a qué venía la pregunta

_¿Correr a dónde? – especificó Sasuke seriamente - Tal vez tú le tengas miedo, pero yo no

_...

_...

Si Juugo fuera Suigetsu se le habría caído la jeta al piso, pero él solo abrió los ojos más de lo normal

_Ehm… - esto tenía que ser un malentendido - ¿no sabes lo que es _correrse_?

_Es una locomoción que se basa en mover las piernas a mayor velocidad de lo que se hace caminando – contestó el moreno, como sacado de diccionario

_...

_...

_ "Correrse" no tiene que ver con las piernas – habló el pelinaranja al fin, algo nervioso - sino con lo del medio

Sasuke levantó una ceja

Juugo se comenzaba a asustar

_¿Estás hablando de eyacular? – preguntó el moreno

_Cof!... – Juugo casi se ahogó con su propia saliva… ¡Cielos! Eso es ser directo en todo el sentido de la palabra – si quieres llamarlo de esa forma…

_Si a lo que te refieres es a una erección… - dijo el vengador con molestia - nunca he experimentado ese tipo de cosas y nunca lo haré

_...

_...

_¿Nunca… has tenido una… ehm… erección? – el mayor no salía de su incredulidad

_¿Por qué habría de tenerla? – miró a Juugo como un bicho raro - En todos estos años nunca ha habido algo a mi alrededor que me excite

_¿En serio? – ok, sabía que estaba pareciendo un tonto, pero es que no salía de su asombro. Cualquier chica que veía a Sasuke era capaz de rendirse a sus pies (chicas que no sabían que era un peligroso vengador que no le importaría matarlas) y el moreno jamás de los jamases hizo… algo?

_Sí – habló con fastidio - si a hormonas se refiere, Orochimaru se encargo de matármelas todas solo con el hecho de ver su horrible cara todos los días

_Ah… - eso era algo comprensible, por supuesto - o sea que no sabes nada respecto a… ya sabes – se puso algo nervioso, no quería hablar tan directamente, él era un chico que, sin contar sus momentos de demencia, se caracterizaba por su discreción y decencia

_¿El sexo? – Juugo tenía un tic en el ojo - ¿el sexo me servía de algo en mi venganza? NO – preguntó irónico y se respondió él mismo al instante con severidad - nunca he experimentado ese tipo de cosas… - luego se puso algo pensativo - pero tengo conocimientos de todo tipo. En las guaridas de Orochimaru se veía cada cosa, era asqueroso – frunció el ceño en señal de repugnancia

_¿Y nunca te has tocado entonces? – en su mente no podía dejar de hacerse una pregunta, la cual, si quería vivir, no la haría en voz alta: "¿Acaso eres de piedra?"

_Tocarse… - el Uchiha entornó los ojos y Juugo siguió sorprendiéndose, ¿le daba asco? - eso es sucio e indigno - ¡Sí le daba asco!

_Pero… - no sabía qué argumentar - es necesario

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke le mandó una mirada de repugnancia

_Para los tontos que no saben controlar su cuerpo y sus hormonas, sí es necesario – dijo con cinismo - pero no es mi caso. Desde la edad de siete años mi único objetivo era vengarme, no he estado perdiendo mi tiempo en ese tipo de cosas, ni que fuera un animal para no saber controlarme a mí mismo

_Eso es… - buscó en lo más profundo de su cerebro para formular la palabra adecuada para describirlo – admirable - ¿qué más podría a decir? No quería morir todavía

_Hump – fue la monótona respuesta

Juugo sonrió para sí mismo. Cualquiera que viera a Sasuke diría que es el rey de sexo, pero que equivocados están. Entiende lo que le dijo, después de todo él (Juugo) no tuvo una vida ninja activa, siempre permaneció encerrado o inactivo, así que su aburrimiento y la falta de algo en qué descargar su adrenalina y hormonas juveniles hacían que él tenga los problemas mencionados. En cambio Sasuke, concentrado en su venganza y descargando su energía en cualquier pelea (o cascada) no sufría ese tipo de problemas, por algo habían taaaantos ninjas viejos y solterones… no?. Además, tenía razón, no había nada a su alrededor que lo llegue a excitar… Pero… aunque habían mayoritariamente hombres en las guaridas, habían unas que otras mujeres que de seguro estarían ansiosas por tener algo con él.

Desde que lo conoció, veía miradas que se derretían por él a cada paso que el chico daba, y Sasuke absolutamente indiferente y sin ningún interés, ni una mirada, ni un pestañeo, NADA. Parecía que el mundo a su alrededor no mereciera su esplendorosa presencia. Era gracioso pensar que siempre vio esos ojos negros vacíos y fríos y luego escuchar un relato de Suigetsu de que el moreno se había quedado mirando como embelesado el letrero del nombre de un puente sólo porque era el nombre de cierto rubio y, aunque en el fondo es difícil creerle a Suigetsu al pie de la palabra, no dudaría en esa parte…

"_Lo ojos de Sasuke brillaban"_

Quisiera haberlo visto

_Entonces… - habló de nuevo rompiendo el silencio - ¿tampoco has besado a nadie?

_... – Sasuke lo miró de reojo, inexpresivo

Claro que había besado…

Al usuratonkachi.

De repente sintió como si alguien lo hubiera pellizcado. Ahora recordaba ciertas palabras del rubio hace momentos que lo habían dejado con la maldita duda en la cabeza…

"_Tú no tienes idea… de lo que es tener a alguien a tu merced"_

"_¿Y tú sí?"_

La sonrisa pícara que le había dado como respuesta silenciosa le estaba comenzando a hervir la sangre. ¿Acaso se refería a que él…?

"_Hmmm, sabes? Tus labios son fríos y torpes, les falta mucha gracia y vida"_

Oooh, y el rubio tenía muuuucha experiencia como para andar evaluándolo, o peor, comparándolo, eh? No es como si al Uchiha le importara pero…

¡MALDITO IMBECIL!

_Necesito que hagas una cosa – Juugo estuvo concentrando mirando cómo Sasuke fruncía el ceño cada vez más así que la repentina petición del moreno con voz ultratumba lo hizo respingar un poco.

_¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el mayor

_¡Aquí está el té! – de repente escucharon la voz femenina del grupo - ¡Afortunadamente había una tienda cerca! En seguida lo preparo – se dispuso a ir a la cocina, mientras Suigetsu entraba aburrido y dando sorbos a su inseparable agua

_No es necesario, no nos vamos a ir – dijo Juugo

_¿E-En serio? – preguntó Karin algo confusa - Uuff, que alivio

_¿Qué? – la hastiada voz de Sasuke hizo sobresaltar a los tres - ¿Tan a gusto se sentían aquí?

_¡N-No! – respondió Suigetsu apresuradamente… no quería que los saque de allí - es solo que hacer todo este plan para nada como que no se siente bien… - sonrisa nerviosa – y… ¿cómo van las cosas con Naruto? – cambió de tema

Resoplar. Fue la única respuesta que dio… otra vez.

_Ah, ya sé… - dijo Suigetsu burlesco al ver la cara de Sasuke de "no preguntes, imbécil, me fue pésimo pero no lo diré" - de seguro te dijo que no te ama, que no le interesas y que al único que ha amado toda su vida es a mí

Ya saben, Suigetsu nunca demostró el más mínimo miedo hacia Sasuke…

_¿Toda su vida? – preguntó Karin haciendo una mueca - ¡Te conoció hace unos días, descerebrado!

_Pero en sueños nos encontramos desde que…

La mirada rojo sangre de Sasuke no lo dejó continuar

_N-Nada.

NO le tenía miedo… pero tratándose de que el asunto tiene de nombre "Naruto", tal vez lo mejor era andarse con cuidado

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

**_¡BUAHAHAHAHA!**

_...

**_¡HAHAHAHAHA!**

_...

**_¡HAHAHA! ¡¿Viste su cara? Se deformó, tenía una pizca de emociones, fue espeluznante… **

_No me causa gracia – respondió el rubio

**_Y me encantó el clon que hiciste, por fin estás dando buen uso de mi poder, pero ¿cuándo lo vas a matar de una vez?**

_Cállate, kyuubi – Naruto se agarró la cabeza mientras caminaba en las calles de Konoha - ¡estoy tratando de despejar mi mente y tu voz de maldito zorro no me deja en paz! ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió entablar conversaciones contigo?

**_Ese es el precio por encerrarme aquí, si me dejaras salir ya no te molestaría… mataría a todos, pero ya no te molestaría **

_... ¬_¬

**_Así que… - **comenzó el zorro cambiando de tema -** tú eres un mocoso experto en besos, eh? ¡Buahaha! Quisiera saber lo que está pensando el Uchiha ahora **

_¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el jinchuriki extrañado

**_¿De qué hablo? ¿Dónde está el Naruto que dijo "Yo me follé a muchos y soy un perito en besos", eh?**

_¡¿QUE! – el rubio se paró en seco con cara de horror - ¡yo no dije eso!

**_Pero así te entendió él, kukukuku**

_¿Qué demonios…? ¡Yo no dije nada cercano a eso, tebayo!

**_Claro que sí, le dijiste "Tú no sabes lo que es tener a alguien a tu merced" y sonreíste como diciendo "en cambio yo SÍ, muahaha" y luego dijiste "No sabes besar y te falta gracia" o algo por el estilo**

_Es que sí, le falta gracia – dijo sin más - parecía que me golpeaba con su boca

**_Tal vez eso quería hacer – **dijo el demonio girando los ojos -** después de todo para mí los Uchiha son unos estúpidos, por eso se están extinguiendo**

_... ¬_¬

**_Y fuiste a decirle que eres muy experimentado y él un pobre virgen ignorante, kukuku**

_¡No es eso! Es por lo que me enseñó ero-sennin cuando…

**_¿Ese viejo asqueroso fue el que te enseñó a besar? ¡Qué asco, mocoso! ¡No me cuentes!**

_¡Oye! no de esa forma, imbécil

**_Entonces cuenta**

_Bueno, fue durante nuestro viaje…

_**/**__NS__**/**__NS__**/**__NS__**/- *FLASH BACK* -/**__NS__**/**__NS__**/**__NS__**/**_

_Jiraya y Naruto se encontraban en un prado, debajo de un árbol, descansando después de un intenso entrenamiento mientras comían un helado_

__Ero-sennin, enséñeme otra cosa además del rasengan! – pedía el rubio - ¡Ya soy un experto en esto!_

__No seas tonto, ¡todavía eres un cachorro! – lo regañó el otro - Mejor cállate y termina tu helado rápido para seguir entrenando_

__Bueno – y con un puchero se dispuso a terminar su helado_

__..._

__..._

_Fue entonces que Naruto sintió la mirada fija de Jiraya en él, parecía bastante seria y luego sonrió burlón _

__Nunca has besado, verdad? – preguntó divertido el mayor_

__¡¿EEEEEHHH? – Naruto casi se atora, y no pudo evitar el rojo en sus mejillas, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? - ¡¿Cómo se atreve, dattebayo? – gritó enojado - ¡Yo tuve experiencias besando!_

__¿En serio? – totalmente incrédulo - ¿A quién besaste?_

_Fue ahí que Naruto pestañeó un par de veces al notar lo que había dicho. Luego de pensar muy bien y tener un Flash Back dentro de este Flash back, hizo un puchero muy gracioso de enojo, se le encendieron más las mejillas, miró a un lado arrugando el entrecejo y contestó…_

__... a Sasuke_

__¡BUAHAHAHAHAHA! – estalló en carcajadas el sannin_

__¡Te odio, ero-sennin! – lo apuntó con su dedo_

__El pobre Uchiha debió quedar muy decepcionado con semejante desastre de besador entonces – dijo con una sonrisa de lado_

__¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso! ¡Además fue un accidente! ¡Y yo sé muy bien como besar! – se defendió rápida y desesperadamente_

__A ver Naruto, cómo se besa entonces? – lo miró expectante y sonriente_

__Pues, pones tus labios sobre los de la otra persona – dijo simplemente el rubio_

__¿Y después?_

__Mmmh – se puso pensativo - después haces así como si ¡MUAH! Y listo_

__¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – otra vez estalló en carcajadas_

__¡¿Qué es tan gracioso, tebayo? – le estaba tocando el nervio_

__Eres un crío totalmente inexperto HAHAHAHA! – siguió riendo_

__¡¿Usted qué sabe! – le volcó la cara_

__Es fácil de notar que no eres nada bueno besando por cómo comes tu helado_

__¿Usted puede saber si alguien besa bien o no por cómo se come un helado? ¡Qué absurdo, ero-sennin! – completa incredulidad_

__Por si no sabías, uno tiene que practicar antes de besar a una chica para que no quede decepcionada, eso claro si no tienes el don natural como yo – dijo el peliblanco con orgullo_

__¿Y cómo practico? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad_

__Conmigo – respondió Jiraya, luego comenzó a explicar - primero, lo que tienes que hacer es…_

__¡NOOOOOOOO! – gritó horrorizado el adolescente parándose de un salto - ¡ALEJESE DE MI! ¡YO NO QUIERO PRACTICAR CON USTED, PERVERTIDO! EEEEEEEEEWWWWW! – salió corriendo como maniático_

_Jiraya se quedó tieso y todo pasmado por unos segundos asimilando lo que había dicho el cabezota del rubio, y después…_

__¡Mocoso estúpido! ¡Vuelve aquí, maldición! – salió corriendo tras él_

_***media hora después***_

_Habían cosas que Naruto hacía bien y una de esas era ocultarse bien cuando le convenía, y esta era una de esas ocasiones, pero para un sannin encontrar al mocoso era cosa sencilla, el dilema era atraparlo y hacer que te escuche… _

__¡AAAH! – gritaba Naruto mientras Jiraya lo sacaba de un restaurante donde se había escondido - ¡AYUDENME! ¡NO! ¡NO ME BESE!_

__¡PERVERTIDO! – se escuchó a sus espaldas y cuando se volteó le llovieron los golpes con carteras de las mujeres furiosas del lugar para que suelte al inocente chiquito al que ese pervertido quería ultrajar_

__¡AH! ¡AH! ¡NO! ¡SEÑORAS! ¡YA BASTA!_

_Y Naruto escapó_

_***otra media hora después***_

__¡AH! ¡NOOOO! – gritaba el rubio de cabeza en un árbol amarrado de los pies en una rama mientras Jiraya lo miraba con los brazos cruzados - ¡SI ME BESA VOMITARÉ!_

__¡NO TE BESARÉ, CABEZA HUECA! – le da un golpe en su cabeza hueca (Naru: ¡OYE! ò.ó)- Se practica con un helado – dijo calmadamente_

__Ah… eh… - el rubio pestañeó - helado?_

__Sí, condenado enclenque ¡HELADO! – con una vena en la cabeza a punto de reventar_

__Aaaaah – señal de que ya comprendió - lo hubiera dicho - sonrisa_

__..._

__¡No me mate, tebayo! – suplicó al ver la cara del sannin_

__¡Cállate y presta atención! – y comenzó a hablar sabiamente - Para besar de forma sensual, tienes que aprender a comer un helado que se derrite rápidamente de forma perfecta_

__Ooooh… - muy atento_

__Tú comes tu helado como un animal, por eso es fácil decir que no sabes besar_

__¿Cómo sabré cuándo ya sé besar?_

__Cuando sientas que el calor de tu boca le gana al frío del helado_

__¡Quiero un helado! – dijo muy animado el kitsune_

__Maah, ¿Para qué? Si nunca vas a besar a nadie ¬_¬_

__¡Oye!_

_**/**__NS__**/**__NS__**/**__NS__**/- *FIN DEL FLASH BACK*-/**__NS__**/**__NS__**/**__NS__**/**_

_Y practiqué mucho con los helados, dattebayo! – dijo triunfante el rubio

**_Aaah… pero el Uchiha no sabe eso, kukuku –** el zorro no quería perder su diversión

_Dudo que sea tan mal pensado como tú – escupió Naruto

**_¿Lo dudas? Hahahaha!**

_...

**_Yyy… si sabías besar "tan bien" por la "práctica" ¿por qué actuaste como un ignorante cuando esa bruja quería besarte?**

_¿La bruja loca? – Naruto recordó - ¡Ella dijo suave o francés! ¿Cómo iba a saber qué rayos era eso? Ero-sennin no le daba nombres a los besos, además ¿cómo se me iba a pasar por la cabeza que mi enemiga quería besarme?

**_Pero sí se te ocurrió que iba a alimentarte? patético**

_¡Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue comida!

**_¿No piensas en nada más que en comer? Eso es a lo que llamo ser un miserable muerto de hambre**

_¡Oye!

**_Aunque la cara que ponías era muy chistosa, heheheh, cuando te preguntó si nunca habías besado**

_Cállate, cosa peluda – no quería recordar lo que recordó (?)

**_¿Y qué necesidad tenías de decirle que besaste a un chico? Vaya que eres idiota, ¿que habrá pensado la bruja? **

"_¿Aún no tienes tu primer beso?"_

"_¡No bromees conmigo! ¡Además, sí he tenido experiencias besando! ò/ó"_

_Flash Back genial que ya sabemos (hasta mejor y redibujado)_

"_Solo que era otro chico ¬/¬"_

"_Bueno, eso no importa, nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos"_

"_¡Deja de bromear! ¡Como si yo quisiera besarte __a ti__!" *sale corriendo*_

**_¡HAHAHA! Fue como decirle que no querías besarla **_**a ella**_**, pero al otro sí querías besarlo**

_¡No seas tonto, Kyuubi! – no lo notó, pero estaba todo rojo - Kuso

**_Y luego la bruja te besó y terminó besándome a mí, kukuku**

_Y casi se muere la pobre, hahahaha! – su turno de burlarse

**_... ¬_¬ **

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Pasó la hora del almuerzo y Sasuke caminaba por la aldea, sin dejarse ver. Caminaba por los tejados evitando a la gente.

El vengador sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaría de los aldeanos o los demás ninjas… desprecio.

Sabía cómo lo mirarían, sabía que todos hablarían, sabía que lo odiaban, que lo deseaban muerto, que lo deseaban lejos…

Pero eso a Sasuke no le importaba en lo absoluto, después de todo, era el futuro destructor de esa estúpida aldea, que lo miren como quieran mientras puedan.

Pero exponerse no era conveniente, alguien podría agarrárselas con él y correr a avisar a alguien de la alianza ninja, y cuando las otras potencias intervengan será un problema.

_No

De repente escuchó una voz familiar. Se acercó a la orilla del techo por el que pasaba para ver lo que hacía ese malnacido…

_Pero, Naruto-kun… - vio que no estaba solo

_No – la voz severa del rubio se escuchó otra vez

_Pero…

_¡QUE NO! - gritó está vez - ¡DEJAME EN PAZ, SAI! – Sasuke frunció el ceño, su estúpido remplazo – ¡NO VOY A CANTAR!

¿Cantar? ¿qué demonios?

_Pero lo prometiste – objetó Sai

_¡Yo no prometí nada! ¡Canta tú!

_No sé si mi voz servirá para el canto – dijo el anbu pensativo. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa

_Claro que sirve, tienes una hermosa voz, dattebayo – trató de convencerlo - _"adúlalo y te dejará en paz"_

_No sé qué cantar

_Cualquier cosa estaría bien XD_ "mantén tu sonrisa, mantén tu sonrisa, mantén tu sonrisa"_

_Pero… he leído que las personas deben cantar con el corazón

_¡Entonces canta "Soy un pintorsucho emo" o "Tengo una vaca lechera" PERO DÉJAME EN PAZ!

_...

_...

_Pero… yo no tengo una vaca lechera

_... – tic en el ojo

Sasuke giró los ojos, esto era aburrido y estúpido. No sacaba nada escuchando las bobas conversaciones del rubio con sus insignificantes amigos, así que se dispuso a irse hasta que escuchó a Sai hablar de nuevo…

_Mmh… ¿y cómo te va en el asunto con Sasuke-kun?

Con eso la atención de Sasuke volvió a la conversación. No podía ver la cara del rubio o del otro, solo sus cabezas, por lo cual no veía las expresiones de sus rostros.

_Y… ¿qué piensas cantar, Sai? – se notaba que trataba de cambiar de tema

Luego vino el silencio

_...

_...

_...

_Mal - respondió sin remedio Naruto

_Era de esperarse, no? – Sai encogió los hombros

_Sai, no sé qué hacer – la voz de Naruto se escuchaba totalmente desanimada

_Bueno, yo no soy el mejor dando consejos respecto a eso… pero ya sabes lo que opino, si por mí fuera, ese Uchiha estaría muerto

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Claro, ¿qué más no quiere ese paliducho?

El vengador esperó a escuchar la respuesta del rubio ante eso…

_Mh

¿"Mh"? ¿"MH"? ¡¿Todo lo que va a decir es "MH"? ¡estúpido usuratonkachi!

_Yo sé que no estuve presente cuando ustedes eran el equipo siete y convivían juntos – comenzó a hablar Sai, con voz meditativa - no sabría entender qué es lo que los une a ustedes… - miró a Naruto, quien aún mantenía su semblante triste - pero lo que he visto hasta ahora… Naruto, no me gusta verte sufrir así

_...

_Lo único que te provoca él es rabia, tristeza, rencor, malestar, sufrimiento… - su inexpresiva voz cambió a una de desprecio - ¿por qué simplemente no puedes dejar eso y darte cuenta que a él no le importas?

_Él… - habló Naruto y por alguna razón el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir más fuerte, tal vez de la ansiedad de lo que diría, claro que no le importa lo que piense el rubio de él, pero sea lo que sea de eso depende el éxito de su plan… no? - ha sufrido mucho… yo entiendo lo que siente y no lo juzgaré

Esta vez el corazón de Sasuke dio un inexplicable vuelco de incertidumbre… ¿no le decía que lo odiaba y que había muerto para él? ¿ahora decía esto? ¿estaba mintiendo? ¿no había renunciado a él?

_Pero… ¡no lo merece! – contrarrestó el moreno sentado al lado de Naruto - Él no es el único que sufre en este mundo, no por su dolor justifica sus actos… - Sai frunció el ceño recordando algo, aunque Sasuke no podía verlo - apuesto a que ni siquiera le importaría saber los golpes que has recibido por defenderlo… - Sasuke estaba desconcertado… ¿golpes? - cuando te veía ahí, siendo golpeado, negándote a traicionarle, sin levantar un dedo para defenderte solo por él, me preguntaba ¿vale la pena? Nunca, ni en una pelea, te había visto tan herido y me… - se cortó su voz - me dolió verte así… eres como un hermano para mí, y ese Uchiha no merece nada de ti

_...

Sasuke quedó en una especie de trance… ¿qué había hecho ese tonto?... ¿por él?

_Yo pensé que era porque amabas a Sakura y por la promesa que le hiciste, pero me equivoqué, cuando dijiste que no lo hacías por la promesa supe que era por él… pero a él no le interesa, Naruto, deja de sufrir y deja a Sasuke-kun – pidió calmado, pero con un deje lastimero en su voz

Naruto lo miró fijamente a los ojos

_No lo haré, jamás

Ahora la respiración de Sasuke no era regular. No podía seguir escuchando ¡NO DEBÍA! ¡él no quería saber eso! ¡tenía que salir de ahí!

Y así lo hizo. Antes de que esos dos digan otra palabra, Sasuke se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

_¿Por qué? – preguntó Sai ante la respuesta firme y seria

_Porque yo… - hizo una pausa - lo amo

Sai lo observó con atención. Naruto estaba sonriendo, de una forma especial. La primera vez que vio esa sonrisa fue cuando…

"_Él es la persona que, más que ninguna otra, me aceptó a mí y a mi existencia"_

Una sonrisa real, con sentimientos reales que se dividen en dos, una parte insegura por el nerviosismo y triste por no tener la certeza de ser correspondido, por otra parte feliz de tener ese sentimiento y con la esperanza reflejada de que todo al final saldrá bien.

Sai siempre aprendía más de las emociones con Naruto más que con nadie.

_¿Lo amas?... mmh… - Sai se puso pensativo, sin perturbarse por lo que acababa de escuchar - entiendo, ese amor de hermanos

_No – interrumpió el rubio - es más que eso… estoy enamorado de él, es muy importante para mí y si lo abandonara mi dolor crecería en gran manera, no puedo dejarlo

Esta vez Sai lo miró un poco sorprendido… sólo un poco

_¿Estás enamorado de él? Pero… es hombre… - remarcó inseguro - ¿es como cuando Kakashi estaba enamorado de ti?

_¡KAKASHI-SENSEI NO ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MI! – mega vena en la cabeza - Ustedes lo malentendieron ¬_¬

_Pero… tú eres homofóbico – Sai investigó el comportamiento del rubio y las descripciones lo llevaron a esa palabra - Kakashi estuvo dos horas corriendo detrás de ti para explicarte y tú escapabas como si hubieras visto al diablo

_Lo sé heheheh – se rió zorrunamente - creo que aún lo soy, ¿quién no lo sería después de conocer a Gamariki? – el rubio se estremeció solo de recordarlo y Sai no entendió porque no sabía a quién se refería - pero es el corazón el que elige, no?

_Pero… - Sai seguía sin comprender - ¿qué hizo él para que lo ames? Porque el amor nace de una semilla, como un árbol… - recordó su charla con Sakura, no entendía nada si no veía nada bueno en Sasuke ¿era por su físico? - ¿cuál fue esa semilla, Naruto-kun?

Naruto lo miró, analizando la pregunta. Luego miró hacia adelante, a la nada, pensando. Después sonrió, como acordándose de cosas.

_No sabría decirte con exactitud… - miró al cielo con ojos llenos de añoranza y melancolía a pesar de que sonreía - hay tantas cosas que podría enumerar… - Sai lo miraba con atención - él fue la primera persona que me reconoció realmente, fue mi primer lazo importante, fue capaz de dar su vida por mí, era talentoso, valiente, se ponía de pie dispuesto a dar su vida para salvar a sus compañeros, era mi ejemplo de fuerza, yo era feliz cuando él me miraba porque el hecho de que me preste atención me hacía sentir importante, me gustaba pelear con él, me gustaba cuando sonreía y a veces sentía que era el único que realmente me conocía… él era mi inspiración, cada vez que estaba por caer o rendirme, él venía a mi mente y sólo el hecho de pensar en él me daba fuerzas para seguir peleando, hasta siento que es por él lo que soy ahora

_Naruto… - Sai estaba sorprendido, cada palabra pronunciada tenía tanto sentimiento que lo sentía llegar a él, el rubio irradiaba sus emociones, eran muy fuertes.

_Cuando se fue… - sus ojos se veían cristalizados, Sai veía la tristeza apoderarse del rubio - fue más doloroso que arrancarme la mitad de mi cuerpo… era mi mejor amigo

_¿Has visto su pene?

_¡¿QUE?

Como siempre Sai es un experto cuando se trata de transformar momentos estrepitosamente, y esta vez lo hizo sacando a Naruto de su burbuja de melancolía para llevarlo a una de rabia, nerviosismo y vergüenza por semejante pregunta

_¡QUE TE IMPORTA!

_He leído en un libro que cuando dos penes son…

_¡NO QUIERO SABER!

_¿Eran novios?

_¡NO!

_¿Por qué? – preguntó Sai. Si tanto lo quería desde hace tiempo, lo más normal es hacerse novios… no?

_... ¡po-porque no! – respondió el rubio escandaloso - ¡¿por qué habríamos de serlo? ¡Yo y él nos veíamos como amigos y nada más!

_¿Y por qué ahora dices que lo amas? – aún tenía dudas, lo normal es despejarlas… no?

_Porque me di cuenta, de acuerdo? - respondió Naruto impaciente - todo este tiempo he estado pensando en el _qué_ y no en el _por qué_, y ahora al hacerlo me di cuenta y razoné que yo no sería capaz de hacer todo esto por otra persona

_Es cierto… - le dio la razón Sai, ya sin más preguntas en su cabeza - bueno, ni modo, aunque sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, sigo pensando que no lo merece

_Ni yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo burlón Naruto, pero triste a la vez

_Si te enamorabas de un chico hubieras escogido a otra persona… - se puso a pensar el moreno - el kazekage, por ejemplo

_¿Gaara? – Naruto se volteó hacia él sorprendido

_Sí, me parece que él tiene un sentimiento fuerte por ti

_¿QUEEEEE? – no podía evitar la impresión ¿estaban hablando del mismo Gaara?

_Cuando formaron los escuadrones, nadie estaba de acuerdo con nadie, las aldeas se guardan rencor, pero él habló frente a todos diciendo que tú lo salvaste y lo que es ahora te lo debe a ti

_¿EN SERIO? – seguía alterado e impresionado, eso era increíble

_Sí, y te puso como ejemplo diciendo que fue tu enemigo pero aún así tú lo salvaste y le mostraste una nueva razón de existir, eso hizo que todos desvanezcan los rencores y trabajen juntos

_Entonces… - habló atónito - él cambió… por MIIII? – se apuntó a sí mismo como un retrasadito mental

_Eso dijo y también que él quería protegerte… - Sai miró a Naauto - heheh, tienes la cara roja

_¡Cállate, Sai!

_Se siente bien, verdad? – comentó pensativo el moreno - Saber que hay gente que realmente te quiere… por la que se _debe_ luchar – miró a Naruto de nuevo, esta vez con determinación - nosotros tus amigos estaremos contigo hasta el final, Naruto-kun

_Gracias, Sai – le sonrió realmente agradecido

_De nada, Narutonto – sonrisa Made in Sai

_¡Oye! – se cabreó

_He leído en un libro que es muy buena onda combinar dos palabras que tienen relación haciéndola una sola – contó el anbu

_Saidiota – le devolvió Naruto haciendo puchero

_Nabruto

_¡Saimbécil!

_Narutarado

_Sa…! – ya no supo qué decir - ehm…

_Raruto

_...

_Narúpido

_...

_Narito

_¿Qué rayos es eso?

_No lo sé

_...

_...

_¡AHAHAHAHAHA! – estalló a carcajadas el kitsune. Sai sólo lo miró sonriente, le gustaba ver a Naruto animado, era reconfortante.

_¡Sai! – escucharon una voz acercándose - ¡Te he estado buscando! – vieron a la pelirrosa parada frente a ellos - ¡Kakashi-sensei nos llama! ¡vamos! – y le hizo ademán para que la siga

_Ha estado de muy malhumor últimamente – le murmuró Naruto a Sai en el oído para que no lo escuche Sakura

_De seguro está en los días de su monstruación

_**¿Qué dijiste?** – la voz de asesina en serie de Sakura se hizo presente, Sai no se había molestado en decir lo anterior en voz baja.

Naruto puso cara de horror

_Monstruación… - volvió a repetir Sai como si nada y con su famosa sonrisa - he leído que es de buena onda cuando combinas dos pala-

Naruto salió de allí. Piernas para qué las quiero. Mientras la pelirrosa descuartizaba a Sai. Y aunque le dio pena, no quería terminar en el hospital.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Novia?

El rubio estaba desconcertado, pues al llegar a su casa, sus nuevos amigos le habían hecho una pregunta repentina en vez de decir "hola"

_Hola

Al parecer se dieron cuenta recién, al menos Juugo

_Hola, ¿ya comieron? ¡tengo hambre, dattebayo! – corrió a la cocina el kitsune, olvidándose de lo que le habían preguntado al llegar

_¿Tuviste novia, Naruto? – volvió a preguntar Suigetsu mientras él y los otros dos se sentaban a la mesa con Naruto, quien esperaba desesperado que pasen los tres minutos para que esté listo su ramen

_¿Cuántas? – preguntó Karin casi en seguida, como hace rato

_¡Ya está listo! – feliz se puso a comer su ramen – Hmm… ¿por qué lo preguntan? – dijo con la boca llena

_Hm… solo curiosidad – dijo Karin encogiendo los hombros – es que, como eres muy popular, nos preguntábamos si has tenido novia, y apostamos con Suigetsu, yo le dije que de seguro tuviste porque eres muy lindo y él que no porque como héroe estás muy ocupado para esas cosas

_Pues… - todos se pusieron atentos a la respuesta que daría - ¿soy lindo? Gracias, tebayo! Heheheh – sonrisa zorruna

_...

Naruto no sabía qué responder, era verdad que como ninja andaba ocupado pero tampoco era como si muchas chicas estuvieran detrás suyo. Claro, Hinata había dicho que lo amaba, pero estar con ella sería mentirle cruelmente… demonios, ¿por qué no se fijo en alguien tan dulce y buena como ella? Justo se fue a fijar en el iceberg andante del Uchiha, parece que es verdad eso que dicen que es masoquista.

_Naru…?

Un momento… ¡UN MOMENTO! Ahora que lo pensaba bien (MUY BIEN) no será que…?

**_El mocoso del Uchiha los mandó a preguntar, es obvio, vamos Naruto ponlo "feliz"**

_Oye, Naru…

_Sí – respondió de repente haciendo que los otros se sorprendan un poco porque hace rato que se puso pensativo y sin hablar – sí tuve novia… muuuchas novias – apoya su cara en su puño, en pose de "chico cool", no, cool no le queda, en pose de "chico hot" – todas y cada una de ellas se morían porque las haga mías y así lo hice – a los tres chicos les recorrió un escalofrío cuando la mirada cortante de Naruto se clavó en ellos mientras hablaba serio - después de una semana me aburría y terminaba con ellas

_... – pasmados…

**_¡HAHAHA! Bien hecho, luego vamos a ver la cara que pondrá el Uchiha cuando estos pajaritos vayan a darle la "buena nueva", kukuku**

_...

_...

_¡Era broma, tebayo! HAHAHAHA!

**_T-E O-D-I-O **

_Ah, e-era broma? Hahaha – y comenzaron a reír, medio que sin gracia – ¿entonces?

_No, nunca tuve novia, he estado muy ocupado – respondió al fin con una sonrisa y volviendo a su ramen

**_¡Lo arruinaste, mocoso! ¡Joder!**

_Mh, bueno… - terminó su ramen y se puso de pie - eso es todo, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien y luego hablaré con Tsunade oba-chan para ver si podemos ir a entrenar juntos, quiero que me muestren qué tan buenos son – los miró con una sonrisa, no tierna, sino una retadora, y se encaminó a la salida

Los demás sonrieron, algo emocionados. Hace tiempo que estaban sin hacer nada interesante y, ya no solo sería Sasuke quien reconozca sus habilidades.

_Hai – dijeron los tres felices

_Ah, y una cosa más… - el rubio se volteó hacia ellos antes de salir

_... – se le quedaron mirando

_Si el bastardo quiere saber algo, que venga y me lo pregunte en la cara, ahora resulta que el que me tiene miedo es él – sonrió y se fue

_...

Cricricri-cof-cri…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_ _"Para que vean que no soy tan tonto, ¿no lo crees, kyuubi?" – _le habló Naruto a través de pensamientos para que las personas de la calle no lo escuchen hablando como demente

**_...**

_ _"Oye, te estoy hablando, dattebayo"_

**_...**

__ "Oh, ahora me vas a decir que estás enojado conmigo_?"

**_...**

_ _"¿Sólo porque no te di el placer de ver la cara de Sasuke? No seas infantil, además dudo que pusiera una cara diferente a la que tiene, como si le importara"_

**_...**

_ _"¡Está bien, no me hables y yo no te hablo, y así mucho mejor, dattebayo! por mí te arrancaría la lengua para no escucharte hablar nunca más"_

**_...**

_Kusooo… ¡MALDITO BIJU, NO ME IGNORES! ¡NO ME HAGAS ENTRAR, TEBAYO!

_ ¿Con quién estás hablando? – se escuchó una sorprendida voz a sus espaldas

_Etto… - se volteó encontrándose con quien estaba buscando - ¡Shikamaru! ¡te estaba buscando, tebayo! – dijo con una sonrisa y cambiando completamente de tema

Obviamente Shikamaru se dio cuenta de eso, pero no le iba a dar vueltas al asunto.

_¿Me buscabas? ¿Para qué?

_**/*/*/5 minutos después/*/*/**_

_QUE VAS A HACER _QUE?_! – se alteró el pelinegro, solo de escuchar la frase "Voy a ser las cosas a mi manera" salir de la boca de Naruto le ponía los pelos de punta - ¡No hagas esa estupidez!

_¿Por qué no? ya me cansé de esto – dijo el rubio con voz hastiada

Naruto y Shikamaru estaban poniendo en ejercicio un plan desde que Sasuke llegó. El plan era…

La indiferencia

Cuando les llegó el mensaje del equipo que traía a Sasuke antes de que llegara, Shikamaru ya sabía que no tramaba nada bueno, así que fue a hablar con Naruto y le habló seriamente diciendo cuáles serían las posibles intensiones del vengador para volver a Konoha, las cuales no eran nada buenas y las cuales, obviamente, tenían que ver con él (Naruto).

Naruto accedió entendiendo la situación. Por eso había actuado fríamente con el Uchiha, más de lo normal. Y se le notaba bastante natural al rubio, después de todo, no había mejor actor que él.

Ambos eran conscientes de que con Sasuke no se puede hablar, pero al portarse el rubio indiferente, tanto que el Uchiha no lo soporte en especial si trama algo que se refiera a Naruto, sabían que tenían alguna oportunidad de que tome medidas respecto a eso.

Pero… ahora le venía con eso de que ya no quiere seguir el plan y que haría las cosas a su manera. Conociendo a Naruto, hacer eso era muy arriesgado, y con Sasuke no se debe dudar ni un segundo…

_Naruto – habló Nara con voz algo exasperada, mientras el rubio lo miraba extrañamente serio, no era buena señal - entiende que no puedes dar brazo a torcer con Sasuke en ningún momento, tú no-Agh!

Con una mueca de dolor, Shikamaru se vio atrapado entre Naruto y la pared. Sería una escena comprometedora de no ser por el brazo del rubio, el cual le apretaba la garganta.

_A ti no te cae Sasuke, verdad? – preguntó el rubio, con una mirada que no daba oportunidad a mentir

_... – Shikamaru lo miró con sus aburridos ojos - ¿para qué negarlo? – contesta al fin - Después de todo, ni siquiera cuando era niño me cayó bien, mucho menos ahora… - vio cómo Naruto fruncía el ceño - y para serte sincero, _**lo odio**_ como todos los demás lo hacen, porque es una amenaza peligrosa para la aldea – habló serio, Naruto tenía que comprender esto.

_Pues a mí sí me importa Sasuke – dijo el rubio sin inmutarse - y no permitiré que ni tú ni nadie le ponga un dedo encima… - aflojó un poco el agarre que tenía en su amigo - como veo que tú no tienes intenciones de salvarlo será mejor que…

_¡Todo esto no es para salvarlo a él! – no resistió y terminó gritando, haciendo que Naruto se sorprenda - ¿No lo entiendes? – lo miró a los ojos de forma determinante - Es por ti

_...

_Es a ti a quien queremos salvar, el Uchiha no nos importa

_Tsk – el rubio desvió la mirada

Eso era verdad. Para Shikamaru el Uchiha no era importante en lo absoluto, lo que sí importaba aquí era Naruto. El plan lo hizo teniendo a Sasuke como objetivo secundario, si lograba que recapacite, bien, pero si no lo hacía no importaba, lo que en realidad quería era que Naruto se dé cuenta de que no vale la pena sacrificarse por él.

Shikamaru le había dicho a su padre una vez que él veía algo en Naruto que los demás no tenían, y era cierto. Nara tenía como meta proteger a la aldea y al "rey" que le había encomendado Asuma-sensei, y sentía que para protegerlos a ellos, debía darle una prioridad especial a Naruto, porque sabía que él sería una parte importante, o la más importante, de lo que suceda en el futuro de la aldea, incluso del mundo.

_Naruto, escúchame… - lo agarró del brazo haciendo que lo mire - te necesitamos, eres muy importante, no por kyuubi o tu poder, sino por ti, tú eres una persona excepcional y este mundo lleno de odio te necesita – apretó los ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras que logren convencer al rubio - Te necesitamos … y después de lo que me dijiste, de que habías prometido a Sasuke que morirías con él… - abrió sus ojos clavándolos en los azules del rubio - eso es inaceptable, Naruto, no puedes morir por él, te necesitamos – no quería parecer un retardado repitiendo lo mismo tantas veces en una sola frase, pero quería que Naruto lo entienda, que se dé cuenta

_Shikamaru… - empezó a hablar pero lo interrumpió

_Muchos confían en ti Naruto, por dónde vas haces feliz a las personas y las traes a la luz, cosa que nadie más podría hacer. Esta aldea te necesita y no puedo permitir que…

_Gracias – le cortó

_...

_Gracias, Shikamaru… - dijo sinceramente, y luego soltó un suspiro que el moreno no sabría si era de alivio o de resignación, y vio como apoyó las palmas de sus manos canelas en la pared, manteniendo sus brazos rectos, como tratando de recargarse… lo que sí desconcertó a Shikamaru, cosa de la cual al parecer Naruto no se dio, era de en qué momento había quedado él (Shikamaru) contra la pared entre los brazos del rubio… quien los viera pensaría que estaban… mejor no pensar en eso - me… gusta pensar que me aprecian tanto y que he hecho todo eso que dices, pe…

_Es verdad lo que digo – lo interrumpió, no quería escuchar sus "peros" - tú trajiste felicidad a muchas vidas y no puedes m-

_Felicidad – murmuró el rubio sin mirarlo a los ojos, de forma melancólica

_... – lo miró sorprendido

_¿Y _mi_ felicidad, Shikamaru?

_...

_Yo… - levantó los ojos y el pelinegro pudo ver la tristeza en ellos - yo no soy feliz - confesó

_Naruto…

_Si Sasuke muere… -comenzó a hablar apretando los ojos - yo… jamás me lo perdonaría, podrás ver mi sonrisa en ocasiones, podrás verme fingir para no afligir a los demás, pero estaré agonizando por dentro… - agachó la mirada - me sentiré vacío, inútil, fracasado y viviré muerto internamente… - bajó los brazos (sin darse cuenta siquiera dónde los tenía) dejando de apresar a Shikamaru - perdóname por ser egoísta… pero no puedo… no puedo acabar con la vida de él sin irme yo también

_...

_... Lo siento – se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero el moreno lo sujetó del brazo

_No es a Sasuke al único que le has hecho promesas

_...

_¿Acaso… - lo miró inquisidor - Sasuke es más importante que Konoha para ti?

_... – abrió los ojos más de lo normal, dando a notar que esa pregunta le vino de golpe

_¿Acaso es más importante que tu sueño? – insistió Nara - ¿Es más importante que las personas a las que podría hacer daño?... – afirmó el agarre - ¿Es más importante que ti mismo?

_... – Naruto no dijo nada, solo sonrió, pero no sus típicas sonrisas, sino una sonrisa de "kuso! Ahora tengo un dilema más para agregar a la lista de mi explotada cabeza"

De repente, en lo que esperaba que le responda, Naruto se deshizo del agarre de golpe y comenzó a alejarse sin decir nada

_Naruto!...

_No te preocupes – habló el rubio deteniéndose, pero sin voltearse - no es como si fuera a lanzarme a abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo, tendré todo bajo control Shikamaru… - se volteó a mirarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera - y gracias – y se fue

El pelinegro sonrió, pero poco después puso un semblante triste al analizar las palabras de Naruto

_Así que… así te sentiste todo este tiempo…? Inútil?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Anocheció y después de ir a hablar con Tsunade y recibir un regaño por ir tan tarde, Naruto salió a los límites de la aldea, donde no se veía ni un alma, con la intención de despejar su mente, para variar.

El rubio caminó entre los solitarios árboles, se acercaba a su "lugar privado". Según él, era el único que había descubierto ese lugar, adentrándose en el bosque donde se encontraba una pequeña cascada, pequeña pero hermosa gracias al brillo de la luna que llega directo a ella, haciendo que sus aguas cristalinas resplandezcan de forma impresionante.

Era costumbre de hace pocos días y le gustaba ir allí a sentarse en la orilla y mojar sus pies en el agua helada.

_¡SPLASH!_

Naruto se detuvo de golpe. Ya escuchaba el leve sonido del caer del agua (y los grillos), pero de repente escuchó una perturbación más fuerte en el agua, como si alguien o _algo_ estuviera allí.

Al principio le dio miedo… ¡Podría ser un fantasma! (N/A: Ay, Naru, ¿qué fantasma va a ir a chapotear en el agua? u_u… Naru: ¡El tercer hokage y su amigo el enfermo! D8)

Pero como buen ninja, tenía que vencer su miedo aunque se mee en los pantalones.

A medida que se fue acercando ocultándose entre los árboles, perdió su miedo completamente al sentir un chakra… familiar.

__ "Kuso…" _– se quería arrancar los cabellos – _"vengo a buscar paz y ¿qué me encuentro? ¡al protagonista de mis desgracias!"_

Consideró el retirarse de allí, pero quería confirmar si realmente era Sasuke, tal vez sea otra persona, después de todo el mismo Naruto sabía que no era muy bueno en eso de sentir de quien es el chakra y esas cosas.

Así que se acercó a ver, esperando encontrar a alguien que no sea el Uchiha, o un pez enorme, o cualquier cosa.

Cuando ya tenía los ojos azules fijos en su cascadita desde una distancia segura y entre la espesura del bosque, no vio nada.

No había NADA… solo veía el agua caer de las rocas hacia abajo donde no era perturbada más que por el choque de líquido.

Mah, que raro, tal vez solo fue su imaginación.

_¡SPLASH!_

Los ojos azules del rubio casi se salen de la impresión y se quedó más tieso que el árbol detrás del cual se estaba ocultando.

De repente había salido una persona del agua a la superficie, dejando ver el perfil de medio cuerpo y haciendo volar las gotas a su alrededor, las cuales parecían diamantes brillando en la oscuridad y, no sabía por qué, pero el rubio estaba viendo todo en una tortuosa cámara lenta.

_... – no dijo nada, no pudo pensar nada tampoco… ese era… oh, maldición… ¡ESE ERA SASUKE!

Vio cómo el moreno, aún de perfil, comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por su cabello húmedo lentamente hacia atrás mientras echaba su cabeza un poco para atrás y su piel brillaba debido a las cristalinas gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo musculoso y bien formado. El moreno cerraba los ojos degustando del contacto con el agua fría.

_ _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ – fue lo único que se le vino a la mente al rubio horrorizado, quien se obligó a dejar de mirar, apoyando su espalda bruscamente en el árbol y manteniendo los hombros tensos… esto no era bueno para su salud.

Le empezaba a hacer calor, mucho calor ¡AH! Esto no era bueno. Abrió torpemente el cierre de su chaqueta para respirar un poco, sentía que el cuello de ésta le sofocaba. ¡AH! ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? ¡nunca le había pasado esto!

Sentía que la cara le ardía, se pasó la mano por su frente tratando de calmarse (no llevaba su banda). Lo mejor era irse de allí… ¡Sí! ¡eso iba a hacer!

Aunque… tal vez si echaba otro vistazo se le iba a pasar y vería que fue un espejismo o su imaginación… no?

Era lo más razonable… no?

Echó otro vistazo

Vio que el moreno ahora estaba bajo la cascada dejando que el agua caiga sobre él, estaba en el lugar donde la luna iluminaba más y ahora sí se veía claramente.

Se veía…

Ugh…

¡Endemoniadamente sexy!

_ _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" _– Naruto se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Fue peor. ¡Desesperación! ¡DESESPERACIÓN!

Definitivamente lo mejor era salir de ahí

_¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche espiándome, usuratonkachi?

El rubio dio un salto de susto… y de vergüenza, por si fuera poco. ¡AH, JODER! ¡Sabía que estaba allí y que lo estaba mirando! ¡Maldito Uchiha arrogante, hecho el talentoso para todo! ¡En eso sí que no cambiaba!

El rubio tomó un profundo, profundísimo, respiro y puso su semblante indiferente antes de salir de entre los árboles. Sabía que si no lo hacía, el Uchiha le vendría con "cobarde", y él no lo era, además tener al Uchiha desnudo y mojado no le causaba ningún efecto…

Cricricricri…

Maldito grillo, algún día lo pisaría

_¿También te vas a bañar? – preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa de lado, apoyando su espalda un una gran piedra que había en la orilla, al otro extremo de donde estaba el rubio, aún mostrando medio cuerpo.

_¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, ya parado frente a él en la otra orilla.

_¿Qué no ves? ¿Tanto me mirabas y aún no te diste cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? – otra sonrisa arrogante. Naruto frunció más el ceño y luchó (MUCHO) por parar el rojo de sus mejillas que amenazaba por aparecer.

_Yo solo estaba viendo quien rayos estaba aquí, no sabía que eras tú ni lo que estabas haciendo, yo no vine a espiarte, solo vine a pasar un momento tranquilo mientras mojo mis pies

_Hazlo entones, nadie te lo impide

_Tu presencia me lo impide

_Hump… - el vengador sonrió soberbio - ¿qué pasa? ¿el _panorama_ que tienes te aturde?

_No de la forma que tú quisieras – sonrió el rubio arrugando el entrecejo. Si pensaba que podía ponerlo nervioso, estaba equivocado

Cricricricri…

Kuso

_Mmh… - murmuró Sasuke incorporándose y dejando de apoyarse en la roca - ¿seguro? – preguntó sonriente mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la orilla de Naruto.

Al rubio se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

A medida que el moreno avanzaba el agua comenzaba a quedar más y más baja, dejando ver más y más abajo del cuerpo albino del Uchiha.

_¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – puso desesperado su mano adelante en señal de que pare - ¡QUEDATE AHÍ! ¡N-NO TE ACERQUES, TEBAYO!

_¿Por qué? – sonrió Sasuke arrogante al ver la reacción del rubio, pero de todas formas paró. Su cuerpo era visible hasta un poco debajo de su ombligo, un poco más y…

_Porque… ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA! – rojo como tomate – ¡me pasarás tu peste, dattebayo! – hizo puchero y desvió la mirada cruzando los brazos.

A Sasuke le dieron ganas de sonreír ante el gesto, viendo que el rubio seguía siendo un infantil a pesar de todo.

_Dime una cosa, Naruto…- habló inexpresivo el moreno, haciendo que el jinchuriki lo vuelva a mirar - Si sabías que era mi equipo, ¿por qué los dejaste entrar a Konoha?

Se había enterado. Sasuke estuvo esperando toda la tarde que le vengan a informar sobre lo que les mandó a… _investigar_ y nunca fueron. Así que él mismo fue a ellos a preguntarles por qué rayos se tardaban tanto. Lo que pasaba era que Taka no tenía la intención de ir a hablar con él después de lo que les dijo Naruto, se veían preocupados. Le contaron que Naruto sabía todo (y también le contaron lo de tener novia).

Por su parte, Naruto se puso serio ante la pregunta.

No podía no conocerlos. Sus rostros estaban en los libros de los ninjas buscados en todas las naciones después de haberlos visto con Sasuke atacando a los kages. Y no pudo evitar memorizar rostro y nombre del nuevo equipo de Sasuke, supo que eran ellos al instante en que los vio. Él tenía planeado acabar con ellos cuando los reconoció, pero vio que ellos no tenían intenciones de atacarlo, así que decidió hacer otra cosa con ellos.

Naruto miró a Sasuke estrechando los ojos, antes de responder

_Es mejor tener al enemigo a tu lado, prefiero que conspiren en mis narices a que lo hagan a mis espaldas

Vaya, que listo. Pensó Sasuke irónicamente. Sería listo si no fuera tan literalmente eso de poner al enemigo en tus narices, porque era eso precisamente lo que había hecho el rubio llevando a Taka a su casa.

_Además, ellos no son como tú – habló de nuevo Naruto - puedo ver que tienen algo de corazón

_Hump, ¿qué te hace pensar que son diferentes a mí? – preguntó el Uchiha inexpresivo

Naruto les había pedido que le cuenten toooodo lo que habían hecho desde que se formó el equipo Taka (o Hebi, como se llamó en un principio), sin omisiones. Y ellos, tratando de buscar su confianza, se lo contaron, y sabía que eran sinceros (aunque con una que otra exageración diciendo al principio que Sasuke era cruel y que los obligó, etc), al final dijeron toda la verdad.

_Lo único que hicieron hasta ahora fue ayudarte – dijo Naruto – aprendieron a trabajar en equipo y a sacrificarse los unos por los otros, tú al contrario has aprendido a sacrificarlos cuando ya no son de utilidad

¡ZAS!

_¡GAH!

¡SPLASH!

Pasó tan rápido que cuando acordó estaba tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido al caer al agua como un saco de papas.

¿Qué había pasado?

Mientras daba su discursito, Sasuke estiró de su hilo invisible que estaba amarrado a un shuriken que estaba bien oculto y clavado en un árbol detrás del rubio, luego chocó bruscamente con el brazo Naruto haciendo que se desequilibre en la resbalosa piedra y caiga al agua.

_Cof! Cof! – el rubio se apoyó en la piedra del otro lado tratando de calmar su cuerpo que se estremecía por el repentino contacto del agua helada con su cuerpo que estaba más caliente de lo normal - ¿Qué demonios…?

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron esos orbes negros y seductores mirándolo fijamente… y muy cerca.

Lo tenía acorralado contra la piedra y se apegaba peligrosamente a él.

Maldito Uchiha desnudo.

_Sasuke – lo miró serio después de la momentánea sorpresa - te has puesto raro desde cierto momento que no puedo identificar – agarró las muñecas del moreno para hacer que deje de acorralarlo - no sabía que eras de los del otro bando, o tal vez fue gracias a alguna de las _muchas_ drogas que te dio Orochimaru que ahora te ves atraído por el mismo sexo – habló tajante

_Mira quién habla – susurró el Uchiha acercándose al rostro del otro y haciendo que suelte sus muñecas - no soy yo quien te está comiendo con los ojos

_Yo no hago eso – trató de parecer impasible

_¿Y esto qué es? – los ojos de Naruto se pusieron redondos cuando la rodilla de Sasuke tocó cierta parte de su anatomía bajo el agua - ¿Una linterna? – sonrisa irónica

_Kuh! Aléjate – dijo apretando los dientes ¡esto era humillante! ¿en qué momento se había puesto… duro?... ¡Y estando en agua fría, con un demonio! (N/A: "Con un demonio" es una expresión como decir "maldición", no se está refiriendo a Sasuke XD)

Pero no dejaría que el Uchiha tome control de la situación. El rubio trató de poner su rostro indiferente.

**_Hump, bájale el ego y dile que has visto personas más violables que él**

_He visto personas más… _"¡¿QUEEEEE?"_ – el rubio había hablado serio y luego se boca se volvió una línea recta y entornó los ojos, parecía que se esforzaba por no gritar en voz alta - _"¡NO SEAS IMBECIL, KYUUBI DESCEREBRADO! ¡¿COMO LE VOY A DECIR ESO?"_

**_¿Por qué no? que baje de su nube**

_ _"¡No me refiero a eso! Dudo que a él le suba el ego que lo describa con algo cercano a violable… ¡esa palabra ni siquiera existe! ¡Fue inventada por pervertidos como tú, tebayo!"_

Maldito biju, a la hora que se le ocurre hablarle.

_Has visto personas más _qué? –_ preguntó Sasuke al ver que se quedó callado

_He visto personas más… inteligentes – dijo al fin - yo no estaría así de expuesto ante un enemigo – pasó sus ojos azules por el torso de Sasuke y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, para que entienda a lo que se estaba refiriendo

Ante eso Sasuke sonrió de lado estrechando los ojos, levantó la mano y activó su chidori en ella, sólo para mostrárselo

_¿Quien es el expuesto aquí? – preguntó altanero

Naruto frunció el ceño. Era cierto, él era el más expuesto. Estaba en agua y estaba mojado, frente a raiton esa es una desventaja grande, lo sabía por antiguas experiencias.

Pero no se iba a dejar con eso.

_¿Te pondrías a pelear conmigo **desnudo**? – preguntó remarcando el rubio y levantando una ceja

_No tengo nada que tú no – respondió el moreno fríamente

Naruto entrecerró los ojos

_O sea que no te afectaría en lo más mínimo pasearte con las bolas al aire delante de cualquier tipo solo porque tienen lo mismo… - dijo tratando de no mostrar su molestia en la voz - vaya, que suerte tendría si te atacara una mujer… - ahora frunció el ceño, pero no enojado, sino con asco y mirando fijamente a Sasuke - no me sorprendería saber que te bañabas delante de Orochimaru mientras él se relamía asquerosamente

_...

Sasuke frunció el ceño con odio. ¿Qué insinuaba ese estúpido? ¿Qué él había tenido _algo_ con ese tipo repugnante? Nunca había pasado nada. Sí, el sannin lo había visto unas veces desnudo y Sí, se relamía asquerosamente, pero eso no significaba nada, ¿cuándo ese viejo no tenía cara de pervertido y se relamía? ¡Podría estar mirando una mierda y aún así sonreía pervertidamente! Y el máximo acercamiento que tuvieron era cuando ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de felicitación, y a eso Sasuke apartaba bruscamente su hombro; hasta ese minúsculo gesto le parecía asqueroso, ¿cuánto más otra cosa?

Estúpido rubio, ¿cree que cualquiera puede hacer lo que quiere con un Uchiha? Se iba a enterar

_¡Agh! – Naruto dio un salto ante el repentino y extraño dolor punzante - ¡Joder! ¡Saca tu mano de ahí!

_No

Naruto le clavó la mirada como amenaza. ¿Cómo podía cometer semejante descaro ese Uchiha de porquería? ¿Qué se cree? ¡Maldito! ¡Que suelte su…! Su… ¡MIERDA!

_Saca tu mano de AHÍ! – arrastró cada palabra

Sasuke lo miró sin ninguna emoción en los ojos, y continuó masturbando el caliente miembro del rubio con su mano, el cual había sacado de su pantalón en un movimiento rápido.

_Sácala tú – dijo el moreno sin detenerse.

_No lo hago yo porque me estoy resistiendo a dejarte manco – habló apretando los dientes rabioso y estremeciéndose

_¿Y por qué te resistes? – Sasuke se acercó a susurrarle en su oído - Que esté manco sería conveniente para ti en nuestra futura pelea

Naruto trató de empujarlo. Como todos decían era masoquista, al dolor físico estaba acostumbrado y no le importaba salir de ahí con un problema entre las piernas, podía resistirlo… pero lo que sí no estaba resistiendo era ese condenado placer que le provocaba esa mano, no estaba dentro de los estándares de un "ataque enemigo"

_¿Por qué te retienes? – volvió a susurrarle el moreno, rozando su oreja, sin soltarlo, sin despegar su cuerpo de él, esta vez refiriéndose a otra _cosa_.

_Porque eres tú – susurró de vuelta el rubio

_Hump

Y continuaba. Naruto se retorció, ¡esto era infernal! ¡Una tortura! No quería ceder ante eso.

_Te lo advierto… - amenazó el rubio entre dientes. Sasuke, como era de esperarse, no le hizo nada de caso, lo que hizo fue mirarlo de frente y acercarse a su rostro.

_Mmmh… - murmuró el moreno sintiendo el aliento agitado del otro sobre su rostro, como disfrutando anticipadamente de algo que va a degustar.

Y capturó sus labios.

Sasuke le mostraría quien era el experto _en todo._

Y con eso los sentidos de Naruto comenzaron a desaparecer.

Al principio se quedó quieto, sin responder, sin querer hacerlo. Pero Sasuke fue insistente, apretó con más fuerza el miembro de Naruto y aprovechando que el rubio abrió la boca de sorpresa, metió su lengua. Comenzó a jugar, provocándolo, incitándolo a seguirlo. Poco a poco iba encontrando respuesta.

Hasta que Naruto comenzó a besarlo con la misma ferocidad.

Y mayor

_Ngh! – los ojos negros se abrieron sorprendidos acompañados de un gruñido de sorpresa e inexplicable deleite que dio el moreno cuando las manos de Naruto se colaron en su trasero estrujándolo fuertemente, con sus nalgas en cada mano y comenzaba a masajearlas descaradamente mientras pegaba más su cadera a la de él, haciendo que Sasuke suelte el miembro del rubio, provocando que el suyo choque con este – mmha – jadeaba dentro de la boca del jinchuriki y comenzó a disfrutar esto más de lo que debería.

Sasuke sentía el cuerpo del otro arder a pesar de estar en el agua fría, el suyo mismo comenzaba a adquirir temperatura, comenzaba a excitarse.

Naruto lo abrazó pasando una mano por su espalda y otra en la nuca, apegando ese cuerpo desnudo al suyo lo más que podía, tanto que obligó al moreno arquear un poco su espalda, mientras lo apretaba con fuerza, aferrándolo a él, memorizando su piel en el tacto.

Solo jadeos tratando de capturar aire se escuchaban en medio del beso enérgico y casi obsceno. Sasuke nunca lo admitiría, pero había ansiado que se repita ese beso que le había dado el rubio después de salir del bar, y éste era mejor.

Sentía su corazón latir a mil. No debería degustar tanto de ello, pero a este punto sentía que nada le importaba. Solo pensaba en sentir más.

Con sus sentidos completamente en irracionalidad, el moreno llevó sus manos a la nuca de Naruto enredando sus dedos en los rubios cabellos, para más contacto, para más cercanía, como buscando fundirse en el cuerpo del otro, como queriendo ser uno con él.

_... eres un imbécil… - rugió el rubio en medio del beso, sin detenerse, hambriento, ansioso, deseoso, haciendo gruñir a Sasuke de vuelta, anhelante.

Sus lenguas batallaban, sus dientes chocaban, se mordían, se chupaban, probaban y respiraban el aliento del otro, se perdían en el sabor ajeno. El aire no era un problema para ellos, la pasión no permitía detenerse, podían respirar por la nariz o capturar aire en cada bocanada, pero no tenían ganas de parar.

Hasta que Sasuke sintió cierta necesidad y comenzó a moverse. Moverse frotando su cuerpo con el de Naruto, más específicamente sus caderas; se sentía delicioso.

Un segundo después…

No sintió nada…

Absolutamente nada y la falta de todo eso se hizo presente cada vez más.

Sasuke recién se dio cuenta que Naruto lo había empujado… otra vez, para variar. Y lo había hecho retroceder.

El rubio jadeaba y lo miraba furioso, pero el deseo latente en sus ojos.

Acto seguido, y antes que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar, lo último que vio el moreno fue a Naruto sacar un kunai extraño y arrojarlo a un lado en el césped (antes, claro, se colocó bien el pantalón)

Y se esfumó completamente y sin decir nada.

Sasuke se quedó ahí estático, respirando agitadamente, aún con los espasmos extraños y nuevos recorriendo su cuerpo, gritándole que aún no había sido suficiente…

Y tenía un problema entre las piernas.

Estúpido kunai

Bueno, al menos estaba en agua fría.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**PUEDO ENTREGARME AL DESEO, PERO NO AL AMOR – parte 2**

_A ver… - dijo el mayor, reflexivo - ¿Te llevabas bien con tu hermano?

_Mmh… - Suigetsu hizo una mueca ante la pregunta – más o menos, pero tenía rabia de que nada le salía mal

_Envidioso… Ok, turno de Juugo – dijo Karin dirigiéndose a su compañero pelinaranja - ¿Alguna vez… ehm… estuviste enamorado?

_Y dale con tema de niñas – murmuró el espadachín revirando los ojos

_¡No te estoy preguntando a ti!

Los tres miembros de Taka (si es que aún lo eran) estaban sentados en círculo en el futón de Karin, jugando a… o quiero decir, preguntándose verdades entre ellos para conocerse mejor, ya que nunca lo habían hecho.

_Pues… - habló Juugo pensativo - no sé, siempre he estado alejado de la gente, además no sabría decir qué se siente estar enamorado

_Ha! Pregúntale a Sasuke – sonrió burlón Suigetsu – él de seguuuuro que sabe, hahahahah

_Nah, él no sabe lo que se siente, sino sabría que está enamorado – dijo Karin resoplando y acomodando sus lentes

_Heheheh, ilumínanos oh, reina del amor – Suigetsu hizo una reverencia ante semejante majestad

_¡Cállate, zoquete! – la pelirroja ya le iba a plantar un golpe (de nuevo), pero de repente una nueva y repentina presencia en la oscuridad del cuarto, la cual apareció como por arte de magia, se siente, entonces ella se queda quieta.

Los otros dos también sienten la presencia y los tres se voltean a mirar a la persona.

Era tenebroso. Por un momento sintieron un escalofrío al ver en la oscuridad esa brillosa mirada de "quiero matar a alguien" que se veía detrás de esos flecos largos y mojados.

Ellos lo miraron como si fuera un tiranosaurio. Sí, un tiranosaurio. Un tiranosaurio cuya visión se basa en el movimiento, por lo cual, como si dependiera de eso el que no se los comieran, se quedaron callados y tiesos… esperando que el tiranosaurio diga algo…

_Tsk! – fue lo que dijo. Con los hombros tensos y los puños cerrados, el nuevo presente caminó como con ganas de aplastar lo que había a su paso, en dirección al baño, y dejando el piso mojado mientras avanzaba.

¡PAW! – cerró la puerta del baño de golpe

_... – los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí y cerciorándose de que el tiranosaurio ya no los escuchaba, se acomodó cada uno en su futón para dormir.

**_Te lo hubieras follado**

Habló su voz interior, mientras él, recargado en el lavamanos, sin deseos de mirarse al espejo, apretaba los ojos tratando de calmarse.

__Cállate_… - le ordenó, con ira e impotencia contenida, tratando de no explotar aunque lastimosamente no sea bueno para ello. Ese demonio sólo logra alterarlo más, como si eso fuera posible.

**_¿Qué? Es lo mínimo que se merece**

_¿Y LO QUE YO ME MEREZCO? – gritó sin poder evitarlo - ¡¿YO ME MEREZCO ESTO? – se miró al espejo con rabia, como si estuviera encarando al zorro - ¿Sabes que es más doloroso que ver que juegan con mis sentimientos? – apretó la mandíbula y mantuvo su mirada llena de dolor - ¡Ver que yo mismo juego con mis propios sentimientos! – gritó con furia golpeando el azulejo de la pared - si hago alguna cosa con Sasuke el que va a salir dañado soy yo, y yo ya no soporto más dolor… - cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza - ya no… - dijo con voz apagada esta vez - yo no merezco que esto me pase

**_¿Quieres saber qué te mereces tú? –** preguntó el zorro totalmente indiferente **– Follarlo**

_¡CALLATEEEEEE!

_¿Con quien hablará? – preguntó en voz baja la pelirroja, con algo de miedo

_De seguro con su conciencia – murmuró Suigetsu

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La luz del sol iluminó la faz de la tierra anunciando un nuevo día. Las personas y familias de Konoha se levantan para inaugurar otro día normal en sus vidas tranquilas. Ojalá todas las vidas fueran así…

_Quiero yoguuuuurt… TT-TT

_¡Cállate, Suigetsu! – le murmuró enojada la pelirroja – vas a despertar a Naruto – le habló por lo bajo

Los tres chicos se voltearon a mirar al rubio, que ahora dormía gustosamente en su cama, abrazando (o más bien, asfixiando) a un muñeco muy raro que no sabían qué rayos era. (N/A: Kakashi xD)

_¿Hasta qué hora creen que duerma? – preguntó el espadachín viendo cómo babeaba el rubio

_Creo que esto va a llevar un buen rato – opinó el mayor – anoche tardó en dormirse, lo supe por cómo se quejaba y se revolcaba en su cama a cada rato

_¿Qué tal si hacemos algo mientras duerme? – propuso la única representación femenina del equipo

_¿Cómo qué?

_Vamos a hablar con… - sonrió pícaramente y los dos chicos entendieron de inmediato…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Miraba al techo que estaba frente a él, desde su cama donde estaba tendido, como si realmente pudiera encontrar respuestas allí.

Su cabeza era un manojo de preguntas. Nunca pensó que una reacción física, que se supone que sólo tenía que ver con el cuerpo, sería tan abrumadora para su mente.

Inconscientemente sus pensamientos volaban hasta _ese_ momento. Momento que no debería tener significado ni importancia, hablando fuera de los términos de su venganza, de la cual ni se acordaba cuando _aquello_ dominaba su mente.

_Besos, caricias, roces, pasión…_

Él mismo se había convencido de que haría lo que fuera para conseguir sus objetivos, _lo que fuera, _sí, pero que no tenga que ver con él mismo y su integridad.

Entonces ¿por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué con _él_? Y si esto es sólo carnal, ¿por qué el sólo recordarlo hace que agarre fuerte las sábanas mientras trata de saborear esos espasmos de su piel que aún le recorrían el cuerpo sólo de pensar en ello?

Ese tipo de _actividades_ eran nuevas para él, de seguro por eso se sentía así. Esa era su justificación, la cual se la repitió una y otra vez durante toda la noche… era lo más lógico… entonces… ¿por qué no le convencía?

Siempre fue capaz de mantener su semblante de hielo y fierro que lo caracterizaba, sin darle importancia a los demás o lo que pensaran. Ningún efecto, sea emocional o físico, podía dislocarlo. Y siempre se mantuvo así durante todo ese tiempo…

Hasta que aparecía _él_

Tenía que aceptarlo. Su sola presencia lograba afectarlo. La sola mención de su nombre lograba inquietarlo aunque sea por un segundo. Sus palabras se le clavaban y gravaban en lo más hondo de su ser por más que aparenta que no le importan.

El simple hecho de mirar aquel par de zafiros llenos de brillo y determinación lo perturbaban como nadie más lo hacía.

"_Yo entiendo por qué haces todo esto"_

"_A pesar de todo… estoy feliz de haberte conocido"_

Y ese semblante indiferente al mundo o lleno del odio que poseía, se transformaba en otro, y su rostro comenzaba a expresar sus emociones reales sin que se diera cuenta. Eso lo enfurecía bastante.

"_Porque soy tu amigo"_

Si sólo con una mirada y unas palabras podía hacer que su muro se derrumbe por un momento… ¿cuánto más el hecho de que lo toque, lo bese y lo acaricie de esa manera?

Debió imaginarlo.

_No es cierto… - se murmuró a sí mismo tapándose los ojos con una sola mano, primer movimiento que hacía después de varias horas además de pestañear – no es verdad… - trataba de convencerse y ni siquiera estaba seguro a qué se refería.

Pero la respuesta que se daba era esa:

Era el simple hecho de que esto es nuevo para él. No sentía nada, no debía hacerlo. Y si le gustaba sólo era por reacción física, sólo eso. No podía ser nada más, además era necesario hacerlo.

De seguro Naruto también se sentía así. Y como es un imbécil (no como él que es consciente de que solo es una reacción física), confundirá el deseo con amor, y pensará que está enamorado de él. Y allí será cuando su guardia caerá completamente.

Sólo por eso lo hacía.

Seguiría

Sólo por eso.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Qué demonios quieren ustedes conmigo? – preguntó el joven estrechando los ojos con perversidad. Tener a esos tres frente a él no era algo bueno, definitivamente.

_Queremos hacerte algunas preguntas – dijo la única voz femenina allí

_No pienso ayudarlos en nada, sé que están del lado del Uchiha imbécil ese – espetó Kabuto dejando a un lado las muestras experimentales que tenía en las manos – mejor váyanse si no quieren salir lastimados – de repente sus ojos se hicieron afilados como los de un reptil

_No queremos pelear – intervino Juugo – y no queremos hacer daño a nadie, al contrario, queremos ayudar a Naruto

Kabuto los miró por un momento, analizándolos. Luego resopló resignado.

_No hay nada en lo que yo pueda ayudarlos – dijo volteándose y volviendo a su trabajo

_Claro que sí puedes – dijo el espadachín tratando de captar su atención de nuevo, sin lograrlo – tú estuviste allí desde que se llevaron a Sasuke, es obvio que sabes algo

_Heh – sonrió chuecamente el peliblanco – vaya que sé muchas cosas, pero la situación es diferente ahora, de nada serviría

_No importa – dijo Juugo con interés – sólo respóndenos y ya

Hubo silencio por un momento. Parecía meditarlo, hasta que habló…

_Pregunten, respondo y se largan – los miró por encima del hombro

_Sí – afirmó el pelinaranja

_Está bien – se volteó encarándolos de nuevo y dejando sus cosas, resoplando; tenía el presentimiento de que esto llevaría un buen rato – ¿qué quieren saber?

_Pues… - la verdad no estaban seguros con exactitud cuál era la pregunta que vinieron a hacer. No era nada específico – queremos que nos hables de Sasuke, de cómo era cuando estuvo con ustedes –se le ocurrió a Juugo

_Frío, calculador, cruel, callado, aburrido, odioso, y completamente enfocado en su venganza – respondió inmediatamente - ¿algo más?

_No nos referimos a eso – habló Suigetsu – eso es lo obvio

_Especifiquen entonces

_Está bien – Karin tomó un respiro hondo antes de hablar – ¿tú sabes algo de Sasuke… que tenga que ver con Naruto?

Kabuto levantó una ceja, y los miró por un momento contrariado por la pregunta.

Luego sonrió de lado.

_Era divertido molestarlo con Naruto-kun

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí

_¿A qué te refieres? – se atrevió a preguntar Suigetsu

_Desde que Sasuke-kun llegó a la guarida, nunca más mencionó una sola palabra que tenga que ver con la vida que estaba dejando atrás, o sea, Konoha – comenzó a contar – se esforzaba mucho por mantener su enfoque y sus emociones completamente a raya y Orochimaru se sentía muy orgulloso de ello, pero… - hizo énfasis en la última palabra – ambos sabíamos que no era del todo confiable aquella actitud fría que nos mostraba; antes de que siquiera fueran a proponerle que se una a Orochimaru, yo ya había hecho un estudio de él y de su entorno, fue mi trabajo al infiltrarme en los exámenes chunnin…

Los tres atendían completamente mientras kabuto seguía hablando

_Sucede que todo estaba a nuestro favor para convencerlo, excepto por una cosa… Naruto-kun – cerró los ojos recordando y sonriendo burlonamente – Naruto-kun tenía de alguna forma un efecto muy fuerte y mucha influencia en Sasuke-kun, cosa que el mismo Orochimaru descubrió en el Bosque de la muerte, entonces… - tomó un respiro – lo que hacíamos era probarlo cada dos por tres; él aseguraba que no sentía nada por nadie, que nadie le importaba, sólo su venganza, todos felices y contentos, pero lastimosamente no era muy cierto que digamos; lo que hacía Orochimaru era mencionar el nombre de Naruto-kun, y era gracioso ver lo alterable que se ponía; dependiendo de lo que le dijera (Naruto-kun debe ser más fuerte que tú, Naruto-kun te está buscando, Naruto-kun está entrenando, Seguro que extrañas a Naruto-kun, etc) Sasuke-kun se enojaba, se irritaba, se quedaba en silencio como demandando que se calle, apretaba los puños, cambiaba de tema diciendo que debería entrenar más y charlar menos o sino trataba de retirarse lo más pronto posible para no seguir escuchando, lo último era lo más seguido; Orochimaru también le mencionaba a Konoha de forma general, pero siempre SIEMPRE hacía énfasis en Naruto-kun de alguna forma; en fin, era muy divertido – encogió los hombros – recuerdo cuando llevamos a Sai y lo presentamos a Sasuke-kun, fue muy gracioso cómo se puso, y nosotros ni imaginamos que lo primero que haría Sai sería hablarle y hablarle de Naruto-kun y de _lo mucho que lo extrañaba_, Sasuke-kun le cortaba, trataba de ignorarlo e irse de allí para no seguir escuchando, hahahahah

_... – los tres chicos se sentían algo perdidos. No sabían quién rayos era Sai, ni tampoco sobre eso que lo llevaron, que aquí, que allá. Era confuso, pero estaban entendiendo más o menos.

_Bueno, después de eso Orochimaru se lo llevó a enseñarle un nuevo jutsu y me dijo que me encargue de los visitantes, que eran precisamente Naruto-kun y su equipo, por si llegaban al escondite. Lo que hizo Orochimaru mientras entrenaban fue hablarle muuuuy bien de Naruto-kun, hahahah – se rió – le contó que lo enfrentó, que era muy fuerte, más fuerte que él, y, por supuesto, Sasuke-kun no estaba muy feliz; Ah, y si supieran el drama que se armó entre Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun cuando se encontraron – se enderezó y se puso a imitar sus voces – "Sasuke, por qué no me mataste?" – se acercó a Karin y le pasó el brazo como lo hizo Sasuke aquella vez, dejándola tiesa con cara de que se le está subiendo una tarántula por el cuerpo - "Porque soy un caprichoso, mi venganza es lo primero blablabla" – se separó de Karin, quien se quedó petrificada donde estaba y siguió contando – y se miraban, y se miraban, y se miraban… saben qué? Yo creo que ellos tienen una especie de comunicación irracional con los ojos; cuando Orochimaru le dijo a Sasuke-kun "Vámonos" creo que tardamos una hora esperando a que terminen de mirarse, heheh

_Karin, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Suigetsu poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica, viéndola con la misma cara de espantada desde hace rato

_¡AH! ¡No me toques! – se sobresaltó ella ante el repentino toque y por inercia le dio un porrazo

_¡Auch! ¡bruja!

_Creo que Sasuke-kun no se aguantó de saltar a abrazar a Naruto-kun y trató de disimularla, o tal vez sólo quería hacerse el cool, quien sabe – encogió los hombros el de coleta – como sea, no se imaginan lo que hizo después de eso

_...

_Él no sabe que nosotros lo sabemos, pero la cosa es que… - hizo una pausa sonriendo – después de que nos fuimos de esa guarida, Sasuke-kun volvió para recoger pedazos de ruinas que dejó la explosión que él mismo hizo aquella vez que se encontró con Naruto-kun, y luego se hizo su guaridita secreta dentro de una cascada y llevó allí los pedazos como recuerdo… qué nostálgico no creen? kukukukuku (N/A: Esto no es mentira, fíjense con mucho cuidado en la película "Lazos" al principio, ahí están los pedazos como adorno hihihihi xD)

_...

_En ese tiempo, Konoha estaba siendo atacada por otra aldea y Orochimaru mandó a Sasuke-kun, quien andaba bastante apartado y melancólico matando a los peces en las cascadas, hacia allá para que se entretenga y para traer a cierto tipo junto con un jutsu muy poderoso

"_Atacaron Konoha, ¿no habrás tenido algo que ver con ello, verdad?"_

"_Yo no tengo nada que ver con Konoha, no hay nada allí de mi interés"_

"_Naruto-kun está en Konoha…"_

"…"

"_.. y también los otros ninjas, que pueden ayudarnos a deshacernos de Akatsuki"_

_Luego Sasuke-kun fue y quién sabe qué habrá pasado, pero obviamente se encontró con Naruto-kun; después cuando volvió se veía… ¿cómo decirlo? Diferente, y por supuesto, nos dimos cuenta. Ya no se veía decaído, más bien se veía muy tranquilo y al mismo tiempo enojado, de seguro que Naruto-kun le anduvo diciendo algo _bonito, _y Sasuke-kun se enojaba consigo mismo por gustarle lo que escucha; además tenía que estar enojado por dejarse llevar e ir sólo a verlo, y es _obvio_ que fue sólo a verlo porque no cumplió con la misión y a Sasuke-kun nunca le gustó dejar nada mal hecho o sin completar, pero esa vez parecía importarle poco

"_Éste es el jutsu?"_

"_No es como si no hubieras fallado en traer al tipo"_

"_Hump"_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"…"

"_¿Pasó algo bueno?"_

"…"

"_Tenía el presentimiento"_

_Luego se fue a seguir matando peces, pero mucho más animado heheheh – cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la mesa – síp, era muy divertido molestarlo con Naruto-kun, esa era la única parte buena de tenerlo allí, fuera de eso siempre fue un mocoso insoportable

_Que tierno – dijo Karin con lagrimillas, las manos juntas e imaginándose más cosas de las que debía…

_Naruto está luchando con el tipo más fuerte y malo de todos, y entonces Sasuke hace su cool aparición…_

__¡Sasuke! – Naruto se sorprende al verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

__Nada – responde Sasuke indiferente - no vine a verte ni nada por el estilo, sólo vine a cumplir una misión que me dio Orochimaru_

__¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?_

__Hace un buen rato, era entretenido ver cómo te golpeaban… por qué lo preguntas?_

_Naruto frunce el ceño enojado y se acerca a Sasuke rápidamente_

__¿O sea que desperdicié tiempo en el que pude estar besándote? – agarra a Sasuke de la cintura y lo besa con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez._

_Amaru tiene cara de: O□O (N/A: Karin la imaginó por intuición femenina) _

_Naruto, entre besos y caricias, mira a Sasuke amorosa y galantemente, y como quien promete bajarte una estrella, dice…_

__Te llevaré de vuelta a Konoha, nos casaremos, viviremos juntos, dominaremos el mundo y seremos felices para siempre – sonrisa sexy y matadora_

_Sasuke sólo lo mira todo embelesado mientras se deja besar (sin decir nada porque su orgullo depende de eso). De repente Naruto lo alza en sus brazos, lo lleva hacia una ventana y dice dramáticamente al estilo titanic… _

__¡Ahora vuela y sálvate, mi amor! ¡Vete sin mí, yo estaré bien! – y lo lanza por la ventana para que se salve y esté seguro mientras él se queda a pelear con el tipo malo, porque no dejará que su amor se haga ni un rasguño_

_Luego Sasuke vuelve donde Orochimaru, muy feliz, pero también muy enojado porque lo lanzaron por la ventana, además él quería quedarse un rato más con su rubio, pero ni modo, no se puede hacer nada contra ese instinto sobreprotector. _

_FIN_

_Yo no le veo nada de tierno ¬_¬ – opina Suigetsu recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Karin por interrumpir su imaginación – es obvio que Sasuke tiene una grave crisis emocional

_Bueno, supongo que con eso es suficiente – dice Juugo llamando la atención de sus compañeros – gracias por la información, costó asimilarla pero se entendió – mira a los otros dos haciéndoles señas para irse, y se retiran

_Sólo déjenme decirles una última cosa

Los tres miran a Kabuto antes de cruzar la puerta

_Nada es como antes, no cometan el error de tener la esperanza de que quede algo en el corazón de ese chico… todo se borró cuando su venganza cambió de rumbo y la maldad habita en él, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiar eso

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

**_Mira el lado bueno de las cosas**

_Déjame dormir, dattebayooo – el rubio se giró sobre su cuerpo de muy mala gana, sin abrir los ojos

_**El Uchiha cree que estás cediendo, pero el regalado es él; lo que debes hacer es… -** hizo una pausa dramática -** bésalo, fóllalo, y mátalo. Morirá feliz, y al saber eso tú no tendrás remordimientos, créeme, sé lo que te digo**

_Papáaaaaa, si aún estás ahí, pégale de mi parte, tebayooooo – hundió su cara en la almohada

**_Él ya no está aquí, después de hablar contigo tenía que irse… afortunadamente ¬_¬**

_Quiero dormiiiiiir

**_Te dejo dormir sólo si aceptas llevar a cabo mi plan**

_Tu plan es muy horribleeee – y siguió roncando

**_Aunque sea prométeme que me darás algo de diversión, me aburro, y desde que comenzaste a hablarme, fastidiarte es mi hobbie –** trató de llamar su atención -** si no quieres que te moleste, haz algo divertido**

_Uuuuuumhhh… - se quejó apretando los ojos con molestia

**_¿Y cómo tú dejas que el Uchiha juegue contigo? Muéstrale quien es mejor jugando**

_Rameeeeeeeeeeeen – más ronquidos

**_Tsk… **

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿No se suponía que no querían traicionar la confianza del idiota? – preguntó con fastidio, aún acostado en su cama, dándoles la espalda y sabiendo quienes estaban allí sin necesidad de mirarlos

_Él está dormido

_Y nos aburrimos – apoyó Suigetsu a Karin

_Y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que venir a joderme la paciencia, verdad? Típico – el moreno seguía sin dignarse a mirarlos

_No, en realidad queríamos preguntarte algo – mencionó Juugo, con su semblante tranquilo como siempre, pero con algo de duda ¿deberían preguntar o no deberían?

_No me fastidien – la respuesta obvia es "No deberían preguntar", pero aún así lo harían, no por el hecho de que sea necesario, sino porque Karin y Suigetsu estaban allí

_¿Qué pasó anoche con Naruto? – preguntó Karin inmediatamente

_Sabemos que tú tienes algo que ver – recalcó el espadachín

_Se veía muy mal – continuó Karin

Lo ven?, pensó Juugo, a esos dos no les importa que en cualquier momento Sasuke decida tener su ataque de locura, en el que empieza a matar a cualquiera que se ponga a su paso mientras ríe como maniático.

_Me interesa un pepino lo que le pase – respondió Sasuke después de un momento

Mal hecho. Esa respuesta sólo aumentaría la curiosidad y seguirían preguntando hasta quedar satisfechos. Juugo hizo la cuenta regresiva en su mente…

3, 2, 1…

_¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Karin

_¿Lo rechazaste?- dijo Suigetsu

Y allí van. Sasuke tendría que decir algo muy inteligente para lograr callarlos ahora

_¿Le dijiste cosas hirientes? – dijo Karin

_¿Se te confesó? - dijo Suigetsu

_¿Y le dijiste que tú no lo amabas? – dijo Karin

_¿Te dijo que él amaba a otra persona? – dijo Suigetsu

_¿Te llevó serenata a tu ventana? – dijo Karin

_¿Y le lanzaste un katon? – dijo Suigetsu

_Eso es muy cruel considerando lo que debe haber gastado en la banda de músicos – dijo Karin

_¿O te llevó flores? – dijo Suigetsu

_¿Te propuso matrimonio? – dijo Karin

_¡DINOS! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Y antes de que hicieran más preguntas, Sasuke contestó…

_Nos dimos un morreo

_...

_...

_...

_...

¡Wow! eso no fue muy inteligente, pero por lo menos se callaron…

_...

_...

_Eso era lo último que me hubiera imaginado – dijo el espadachín después de salir de su perplejidad… fuera de broma aunque no lo crean.

_Y… - obviamente la respuesta que Sasuke les dio no los dejaría en silencio para siempre - ¿por qué estaba mojado? – preguntó Karin con curiosidad - Espera, no me digas, ya sé… él se puso muy atrevido y te quiso meter mano, entonces tú le diste una cachetada, le dijiste que no eras de ese tipo de chicos y le echaste un balde de agua fría para que aprenda! – Karin mostraba llamas en los ojos y el puño de justicia femenina

_... – aún dándoles la espalda, sin que ellos puedan verlo, Sasuke ya había generado muchas arrugas de tanto fruncir el ceño, además el tic que tenía ahora no era bueno para los nervios

_Con razón estaba tan enojado – comentó Suigetsu meditabundo - lo dejaste con las ganas

_... – Sasuke se volteó y los miró muy feo, tanto que ellos, por propia seguridad o simple instinto de supervivencia, dieron varios pasos hacia atrás - ustedes tienen problemas mentales – fue el gruñido que dio el moreno

_Y tú emocionales – fue el primer comentario que hizo Juugo, manteniendo su rostro neutral - estás enamorado de él

_Sólo a un estúpido se le puede ocurrir eso – espetó el Uchiha inmediatamente

_¿Entonces por qué lo besaste? – preguntó el mayor despreocupado

_¿Olvidas mi objetivo, imbécil? – escupió las palabras con mucho desprecio

_Pero esa no es tu forma de convencer a la gente… - obvio, él sabía que Sasuke no era ningún pu** para decir "Ah, si puedo convencerlo de esa manera, entonces lo hago" - estoy seguro que no besarías a cualquiera

_Claro que lo haría, es sólo una reacción física – contestó el moreno indiferente y con mucha seguridad de lo que decía

_¿Dices que sentirías lo mismo si fuera otra persona? – preguntó Suigetsu levantando una ceja - Bueno, tal vez tengas razón ¿por qué no hacemos la prueba para que estés más seguro?... Besa a Karin – dice dándole a la chica un empujoncito hacia Sasuke

_¡Q-Q-Quien dice que yo accederé, idiota! – dice ella muy alterada y agarrándose los lentes para que no se le caigan

_Es por el bien de la ciencia – dice Juugo, apoyando la idea de Suigetsu – A ver, Sasuke, hazlo

_...

_...

Sasuke la mira. Karin lo mira. Sasuke la mira. Karin lo mira. Sasuke la mira. Karin lo mira. Sa- tsk, bueno,_ etc_

__.._

__..._

_Vamos, Karin, acércate – dijo Juugo al ver que ninguno se movía, y obviamente Sasuke no lo haría.

_Tsk! – dijo ella con molestia (o fingiendo molestia) y acercó su rostro al de Sasuke, quien permanecía mirándola como si estuviera mirando lo más aburrido del mundo

_... - entonces, Juugo y Suigetsu miraban con mucha atención mientras Karin se iba acercando a Sasuke lentamente. Juugo no sabía por qué sentía nervios, y Suigetsu no sabía por qué se sentía algo molesto. Y llegó el momento decisivo… y…

Y…

YYYYYYY…

Karin tenía la mano de Sasuke en toda su cara, impidiendo que se acerque un milímetro más. Y él con la misma cara aburrida, sólo que ahora, apartada a un lado y tan lejos como le permitía su brazo bien recto, cuya mano detenía a Karin.

_Está bien – dijo Suigetsu al ver eso – tal vez eres homosexual y solo te gustan los hombres

_Yo no soy…

_Besa a Suigetsu – dijo Juugo dándole a Suigetsu un empujoncito hacia Sasuke

_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE? – fue la respuesta de Suigetsu, cabreado - ¡Ni hablar! – retrocedió y empujó a Juugo hacia Sasuke - besa a Juugo!... _qué asco _– murmuró cruzando los brazos, enojado sólo de imaginar besar a Sasuke. Él no es ningún gay para prestarse a ese tipo de cosas

Juugo se puso al frente de Sasuke, y él sabía lo que debía hacer. Y lo haría.

Fue más rápido que Karin, y tomó la iniciativa de agarrar el rostro de Sasuke con una mano y acercarse cerrando los ojos.

Karin y Suigetsu miraban con atención.

_Mira la cara que pone… - le murmuró Suigetsu a Karin y ella asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar.

Mientras Juugo se iba acercando, Sasuke se iba alejando, haciendo su cara de más y más y más asco a cada momento.

_Ya basta – dijo Sasuke inmediatamente, dando pasos hacia atrás y golpeando la mano que estaba en su rostro bruscamente, sin mencionar que estaba mirando a Juugo con cara de "no me toques, asqueroso, te castraré, aléjate de mí, etc, etc".

_... – Juugo no dijo, sólo lo miró sonriendo con cara de "Lo ves?"

Sasuke vio esa mirada, y luego miró a Karin y a Suigetsu, sólo para ver que desgraciadamente lo miraban de la misma manera.

_Es… - desvió la mirada con cara de contrariedad – una situación diferente – se justificó - no tiene nada que ver con… - de repente besos, caricias y roces vinieron a su mente, lo cual lo obligó a fruncir con más fuerza el entrecejo para impedir que se le subiera el calor a la cara – lo que pasó… además no tengo motivos para sacrificarme besando a alguno de ustedes, trío de repugnantes

_... – el equipo Taka sólo lo miró… y lo miró un poco más…

Kabuto tenía razón, era divertido

_¿Y cuál es la conclusión de nuestros estudios, señoras y señores? – habló Suigetsu sonriente y al estilo de un presentador de televisión - Que es oficial, eres narutosexual

_Ya lárguense – Sasuke se volteó dándoles la espalda, como quien dice que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer – Naruto no tardará en despertar

_¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el espadachín

_Su hora de dormir no pasa del medio día, no aguanta sin comer

_Está bien – los tres se dispusieron a retirarse.

Hasta que Sasuke habló de nuevo

_Oigan – ellos se detuvieron - ¿Cómo estaba el idiota anoche? – los tres se sorprendieron un poco ante la pregunta del moreno - Es decir, necesito saber cómo va mi plan – especificó para que no piensen otra cosa

_Ehm, sólo se veía enojado, nada más – dijo Juugo, pensativo

_De seguro no le fue gran cosa, tal vez fue que no llenaste sus expectativas – dijo Suigetsu mostrando orgulloso sus dientes con una sonrisa picarona - debe estar acostumbrado a agarrarse a quien sea, a _mejores_

_... – Sasuke lo miró un momento, fiiijamente - no creo, ese idiota no s-

_¿Cómo sabes? – lo interrumpió Suigetsu, manteniendo su sonrisa

_... – Sasuke se quedó callado. Sus ojos no expresaban absolutamente nada, pero el hecho de quedarse mirándolo en silencio ya expresaba algo… Duda.

_Suigetsu – le habló Karin por lo bajo, reprendedora. ¿Cómo va a estar diciéndole eso a Sasuke? ¡Le romperá su "inexistente" corazoncito!

_... – Sasuke seguía sin decir nada

_¿Pero saben qué? – habló Suigetsu otra vez, muy animado - Tengo una idea para ver si Naruto se agarra a cualquier persona que lo calienta

_...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Él fue nombrado "el rey del ramen", todos le obedecían, todos lo veneraban, y lo más importante y genial era que podía comer para siempre todo el ramen que quiera gratis… ¡GRATIS!

_Naruto…

_Mmmh… - Oh no! el ramen estaba desapareciendo! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las personas ya no lo veneraban y ahora salían corriendo y…y… ¡Se robaban el ramen! ¡SU RAMEN!

_Naruto~ - esa voz melosa se escuchaba cada vez más y el mundo en el que estaba iba desvaneciéndose

_Naruuuuu~

_Mmmmh… - se quejó el rubio, abriendo forzosamente los ojos, e inexplicablemente sintiendo un peso adicional encima de él; cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue… - Suigetsu?

_Hola, Naru-chan – muy feliz y campante le habló el que lo había despertado de tan hermoso sueño. Pero Naruto se olvidó de eso dando lugar a la sorpresa que le generaba el tener a Suigetsu encima de él y tan cerca de su rostro.

_¿Qué haces? – preguntó el rubio, aún algo soñoliento, pero más confundido.

Suigetsu sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de contestar

_Quiero confesarte algo, desde que te vi me quedé colado hasta los huesos por ti y me muero de ganas de pasar _un buen rato contigo_ – se acercó insinuante a su rostro para que sepa a qué se refería.

Los ojos azules se pusieron bien abiertos y más sorprendidos que antes

_Aaah... – fue lo único que dijo, en señal de entender, a pesar de sonar como un retardado mental

Suigetsu sonrió picarón ante la reacción del chico que tenía debajo suyo. Luego habló seductoramente, mientras se acercaba más, de forma peligrosa…

_Entonces-mph! – ahora el que tenía los ojos bien abiertos era Suigetsu. Había hablado, pero no pudo continuar porque el rubio lo agarró de la nuca y lo tumbó sobre su boca.

Y por si que se lo estuviera besando a sus anchas ganas fuera poco, Naruto aprovechó lo tieso que se quedó el espadachín para voltearlo, tumbarlo a la cama y colocarse encima de él

_¿Qué…? - fue lo único que salió de un sorprendido y medio atontado Suigetsu, después de que el rubio dejara sus labios.

Naruto, que ahora estaba encima de él, lo miraba de cualquier forma, menos inocente.

_Yo también estaba deseando pasar un buen rato contigo – dijo Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos seductor, acercándose al rostro del otro chico

_... – Suigetsu lo siguió mirando completamente sorprendido por un momento. Su rostro no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera su total impresión.

Pero un momento después, su rostro mostraba otra cosa…

Furia

_Heheheh – rió divertido el rubio al ver la cara del chico, quien fruncía el ceño a más no poder, y apretaba los dientes con rabia detrás de sus labios cerrados - ¿entonces qué estamos esperando? – se acercó divertido a su rostro, otra vez

_... – los ojos de Suigetsu temblaban de rabia mientras se estrechaban más y más, como si se estuviera resistiendo a molerlo a golpes y deformar la estúpida cara del rubio.

_Claro que primero… - el rubio, quien seguía sonriente y despreocupado, se enderezó un poco, juntó sus dedos índice y medio para después posarlos en la frente de Suigetsu y dijo… - _deshacer_

¡Poof!

Ahora, en vez de Suigetsu, estaba acostado en la cama un muy sorprendido…

Sasuke.

El rubio, al contrario, no se veía nada sorprendido.

_Perfecto, dattebayo – dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente – ahora sí está bien, heheheh

_...

**/*/Unos crueles minutos después/*/**

_¡ITAI! – se quejó del dolor que sentía mientras la kunoichi, sin preocuparse por hacerlo con cuidado, trataba de enderezarle algunos huesos salidos de lugar.

_¡Cállate, baka! – dijo la pelirrosa ante las quejas de su amigo - ¡Eres un descuidado! ¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke-kun para que te deje en este estado, eh?

Ella no estaba al tanto de nada. Apenas sabía que el rubio llegó al hospital todo chamuscado y electrocutado, con heridas más internas que externas, obviamente por obra del chidori.

_¡Yo no le hice nada, tebayo! – se defendió Naruto muy justamente, según él - ¡No es mi culpa que el muy tonto se la haya creído por un momento! ¿Cómo se le va a ocurrir que voy a hacer semejante cosa con Suigetsu? – comentaba quejándose dramáticamente, más para la nada que para Sakura

_¿De qué estás hablando? – exigió saber ella sin entender nada

_Etto… - él la miró dándose cuenta - na-nada… - respondió y ella no pudo hacer más que resoplar ante la intriga – _"heheh, lo siento Sasuke…" _– pensó el rubio, sonriendo – _"pero tu aroma al parecer se me ha quedado bien grabado en la memoria… y tus labios sólo lo confirmaron…" _– tenía que admitirlo, besar a ese bastardo era su perdición – _"¿feliz por tu diversión?" _– preguntó dirigiéndose a cierta persona… si es que se le puede llamar "persona"

**_Eh? Qué? Yo estaba durmiendo**

__ "¡¿QUE? ¡¿ENTONCES NO VISTE NADA? KUSO!"_

**_Sólo bromeaba, mocoso, ¿cómo me lo perdería? Estuvo bien… pero te lo hubieras follado**

__ "Mmmmm… ¬_¬" _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Naruto hizo eso? - no se la podía creer - ¡BUAH! ¡HUBIERA IDO YO! – se quejó el espadachín

La verdad la idea de Suigetsu había sido ir donde Naruto para hacer _la prueba_, pero, como era de esperarse, Sasuke no quería correr ningún riesgo y, como buen estratega que es, no lo dejó ir y decidió transformarse en Suigetsu e ir él mismo a hacer la prueba.

_¡No seas tonto! – lo regañó Karin muy cabreada - ¡Él hizo eso sólo porque sabía que era Sasuke! ¡Si hubieras sido tú, él hubiera vomitado en tu cara!

_¡Eso es lo que tú crees! – se defendió Suigetsu - ¿Pero qué tal si hacemos otra prueba y…?

_... – vio la cruel mirada de Sasuke sobre él

_Mejor no – se retractó rápidamente

_Solo quería darte unos segundos de celos, Sasuke – dio su opinión el mayor del equipo - es obvio que no está interesado en Suigetsu de esa forma… creo

_Ya lo sé – dijo Sasuke en un tono obvio - el muy imbécil sólo está jugando – le había molestado mucho, no el hecho de que por un momento le haya hecho creer que iba a revolcarse con Suigetsu (según Sasuke su enojo no tiene nada que ver con eso), sino porque desde el principio sabía que era él y sólo se había puesto a jugar - bueno, yo también voy a jugar su juego - decidió

_No creo que sea conveniente tratar de ponerlo celoso, Sasuke – dijo Juugo ante el pensamiento de lo que Sasuke quería hacer

_¿Por qué no? – cuestionó el moreno con impaciencia

_¿Cómo crees? ¡REVENTARIA! – dijo Suigetsu dramáticamente - ¡Te odiará y sentirá más rabia hacia ti! ¡Y luego te partirá en dos!... y no de la forma que tú quieres – murmuró lo último

_...

_Woah – dijo Karin sonriendo, con ojos brillando y sonrojada - ¿te imaginas un Naruto furioso, celoso, envuelto en ese chakra salvaje y acorralándote contra el colchón, diciendo "Tú eres mío y de nadie más" mientras te deja en todo el cuerpo su marca de propiedad?... KYAAAAH!… ¡HAZLO, SASUKE! ¡PONLO CELOSO!

_¡Pervertida! – la regañó el espadachín por provocarle tal imaginación - ¡AGH! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERME GAY! – se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, luego le dijo a Karin… - Bésame

_¡¿QUEEEEEEE? – gritó la pelirroja saliendo abruptamente de su imaginación

_¡Para ser heterosexual otra vez!

_¡Cállate, idiota!

Se pusieron a discutir, hasta que la voz de Sasuke llamó la atención de ambos

_¿Es mi impresión o se les pasó por la cabeza que yo me dejaría dominar con ese dobe?

_...

_...

_¡PUAHAHAHAHAHA! – se rieron Suigetsu y Karin

_¿Qué les causa tanta gracia? – preguntó el moreno indignado

_NoHAHA – hablaba Suigetsu entre risas – no me digas que túHAHAHA que tú crees que Naruto… HAHAHAHA!

_...

_Naruto es de aquellos que no les gusta ser dominado, Sasuke – dijo Juugo en opinión, captando la atención del Uchiha - dudo que consigas algo si pretendes someterlo tú, lo único que lograrás será que huya – la mente de Sasuke voló a los momentos en que Naruto lo dejaba ahí, en pleno… - recuerda que está enojado contigo, tratar de tenerlo a _tu_ disposición hará que se enfade más, él se nota que es orgulloso, en especial cuando se refiere a ti

_Yo también soy orgulloso, y jamás dejaría q-

_Cálmate, no me refiero a eso, tampoco es como si fueran a pasar al sexo de ya para que estemos determinando seme o uke, y dudo que llegue el día en que eso pase ya que, según tú, no lo amas, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

_...

_De todas formas, yo creo que Naruto preferiría tener a alguien mirándolo hacia arriba

_¿Hacia arriba? – murmuró Sasuke arrugando el ceño pensativo, y recordó algo…

"_¡Mi sueño es ser Hokage y que todos me miren hacia arriba, dattebayo!"_

_...

"_¡Mi sueño es ser Hokage y violar a todos, dattebayo!"_

__ "Dudo que haya querido decir eso" _– se convenció mentalmente el Uchiha torciendo sus labios ante el absurdo pensamiento – Mejor ya váyanse antes de que Naruto sienta su ausencia

Y los tres se fueron a buscar a Naruto

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Llegaron las horas de la tarde y con ella el momento del día en el que las actividades se vuelven más duras y movidas. Tal vez es por el calor, o también por las fuerzas que da el almuerzo.

¡BOOOOM!

Suigetsu esquivó muy ágilmente el rasengan de uno de los bushin y sin siquiera utilizar su espada, se iba deshaciendo de uno por uno a una gran velocidad.

Otro sonido estrepitoso se escuchó más allá, esta vez, era el sonido seco de la tierra rompiéndose. De allí apareció un Naruto con su rasengan listo, con la intención de sorprender a Juugo. El pelinaranja logró protegerse a tiempo con su brazo transformado por el sello maldito. Pero no tardaron en aparecer más copias de Naruto a sus espaldas. Él luchaba con ellos utilizando su fuerza bruta.

Por otro lado, Karin usaba su agilidad y su habilidad de detectar chakra, lo cual impedía que algún ataque la sorprendiera, y lograba defenderse a tiempo con su kunai.

_¡Karin! ¿Ya detectaste al real? – preguntó Suigetsu, quien ya había sido forzado a desempuñar su espada por el sinnúmero de ataques.

_¡No! el chakra de los kage bushin está por todos lados, no me dejan encontrar al real – contestó ella, mientras seguía esforzándose por detectar a Naruto pero no lograba concentrarse muy bien por los ataques. Juugo seguía atacando a sus agresores bushin.

_¿Entonces cómo demonios le vamos a quitar los cascabeles? – se quejó el espadachín - ¡lo tengo! – agarró uno de los cascabeles que estaban colgando de un Naruto

¡poof!

_¡Kuso! ¡otra copia! – maldijo estresado. Todos los kage bushin tenían cascabeles falsos a la muestra.

Mientras tanto, había una persona en el árbol más alto y frondoso de allí, sentado en una rama, observando con atención la pelea que tenía el equipo de esos tres chicos.

**_Esto es aburrido, mocoso –** opinó su compañero eterno y obligatorio – **aunque admito que es un poco cruel que estés aquí sentadote mientras ellos sudan la gota gruesa… pero aún así es aburrido**

El otro no dijo nada. Sólo siguió observando. Luego abrió su mano para mirar lo que tenía allí… los cascabeles.

**_Nostálgico?**

_Mh – fue lo único que respondió el rubio. Entonces su mente regresó hasta el día anterior para recordar la conversación con su sensei…

__Kakashi-sensei… no tengo ganas de hablar sobre Sasuke – dijo Naruto desanimado, a pesar de estar siguiendo resignado a su sensei a donde sea que lo esté llevando a conversar. No estaba con muchos ánimos después de la petición que le hizo Sakura para que la ayude._

_Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban, reconoció de inmediato el lugar._

_La primera prueba del equipo 7. _

__¿Recuerdas… - Kakashi comenzó lo que parecía prometer ser una larga conversación - cuando le dijiste a Sasuke que lo entendías y que entendías todo lo que está haciendo? – preguntó el enmascarado a su ex-alumno, el cual bajó los hombros más de la cuenta y observó la nada con melancolía_

__Sí… - respondió – y no mentía al decir eso, de verdad entiendo lo que él siente_

__Eso está bien Naruto – dijo Kakashi poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio, haciendo que éste levante la mirada hacia él – está muy bien que lo entiendas y no dudo de que sea verdad… pero aquí el problema no eres tú_

__¿Qué quiere decir?_

__Yo sé que eres capaz de comprender el dolor de cualquiera… pero no esperes que Sasuke haga lo mismo_

__..._

__Y el problema está allí, en que tú sí lo entiendes, pero él no te entiende a ti – el peliplateado suspiró y luego miró a los tres postes que habían allí – es un peligro para su venganza…el llegar a comprenderte del todo._

__No entiendo_

__Sasuke se fue con eso en mente, Naruto – habló seriamente – Sakura, yo, y tú especialmente, nos convertíamos en nada más que obstáculos para él a medida que iba entendiéndonos; tú tienes la experiencia de haber conocido a mucha gente, la cual también sufrió y has ido aprendiendo al paso de los años que no hay necesidad de entregarse al dolor…_

__..._

__Tú lo aprendiste, él no; él vivió escondido todo este tiempo, sin ventanas, sin puertas, negándose a ver más allá de su propio dolor y objetivo, sin querer pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer o de si podría causar sólo más dolor: por eso se fue, no quería ver._

_Naruto agachó la mirada con tristeza_

__Por eso tú, Naruto… - le habló para que lo mire – tú debes hacer que lo vea_

__Pero… - habló el rubio con impotencia – él no me escucha_

__He! – le mostró su ojito feliz, haciendo que Naruto se sorprenda - ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que sólo se entienden con los puños? _

__Sí_

__Pues estás equivocado, tú dices eso porque piensas que no te escucha, pero en realidad, lo hace_

__No lo hace_

__Claro que sí, tú no tienes idea de cómo estaba antes de que tú llegaras aquella vez y salvaste a Sakura – dijo, dejando al rubio pensativo – sólo de verte se tranquilizó_

__Pero…_

__Además, por si no te diste cuenta, él siempre ha estado dispuesto a escuchar lo que tienes que decir – aseguró Kakashi, recordando cómo Sasuke solicitó tiempo a Madara sólo para escuchar lo que Naruto quería decirle_

__Pero… - seguía dudoso – él me escucha, pero no me hace caso, tebayo_

__Eso es porque está esperando que le digas algo que lo convenza_

__Pero… ¿Qué es?_

__No lo sé – sonrisa _

__Maaaaaaaaah – se quejó dramáticamente_

__Sólo sé… - le agarró la mano derecha al rubio y luego puso algo en ella - que tú eres el único que puede encontrar la respuesta… confío en que lo harás_

_Naruto abrió su mano, y vio los cascabeles, los que jamás olvidaría._

__Gracias, Kakashi-sensei… - dijo el rubio mirando tiernamente el contenido de su mano, luego levantó su sonrisa radiante hacia Kakashi - ¡estoy seguro que él está muy orgulloso de usted, tebayo!_

_Kakashi dejó su sonrisa y ahora lo miró desconcertado_

__Él?_

__Él – repitió Naruto de nuevo, sin dejar de mostrar sus felinos dientes en una sonrisa_

__..._

__..._

__¿Él quién? – preguntó el junnin, aún sin entender_

__No lo sé… él – dijo el rubio encogiendo los hombros - usted sabe, yo no… "eres justo como él", eso me dijo usted más de una vez – le recordó_

__..._

__No sé a quién se referirá, pero debe ser muy importante para usted y estoy seguro que donde quiera que esté, está orgulloso de usted – levantó sus cascabeles dejando que cuelguen y se hondeen sonando - es el mejor sensei que pude tener y el que me enseñó que un nakama es muy importante, tebayo_

_Kakashi sonrió tiernamente_

__Él fue quien me hizo entender eso_

__¿De verdad? – sonrió el rubio - Donde quiera que esté, está muy orgulloso de usted, yo lo sé_

__¿Donde quiera que esté…? _

"_Veré el futuro por ti"_

__Él está aquí… - puso su mano junto con la de Naruto, agarrando también los cascabeles que colgaban - conmigo_

_Naruto sonrió estrechando su mano con la de su sensei_

**_Qué sin sentido y cursis son **

Naruto ignoró a su biju, y siguió mirando con una tierna sonrisa sus cascabeles.

No le fallaría a su sensei.

Aunque… ¿dónde rayos encontraría la respuesta?

_¡Aquí está!

¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!

El rubio se apartó a tiempo del ataque enemigo, antes de que la espada gigante y el brazo de piedra lo golpeen.

Naruto aterrizó en el césped y ahora tenía a los tres jóvenes de Taka frente parados frente a él, sonrientes y ya sintiéndose victoriosos.

Naruto sonrió.

Habían dejado de pelear por separado. Se juntaron y mientras Karin agudizada su habilidad de detección, Juugo y Suigetsu la defendían del ataque enemigo para que ella se concentrara mejor.

Y fue así que lo encontraron

_ _"Sí, así es como lo tienen que hacer"_ – pensó el rubio, y les mostró los cascabeles de su mano - ¿y bien? ¿Vienen a por ellos o no?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Shikamaru se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar para pasar el rato tranquilamente y solitario. No era como otros que se mataban trabajando por las tardes, él no tenía nada qué hacer, y si era así, mejor.

_¿No hay un momento en el que no estés haraganeando?

Shikamaru dejó de mirar las nubes y se sentó (porque estaba acostado) al escuchar la voz de su nueva compañía.

_No es mi culpa que ya no tenga nada qué hacer – dijo el moreno sonriendo

La rubia se sentó a su lado mirándolo con malicia

_Que yo sepa sí tienes algo qué hacer – cruzó las piernas al sentarse

_Tengo un jutsu que hace el trabajo por mí - dijo el chico despreocupado, volviendo su vista a las nubes

_¿Ya inventaste un jutsu para flojos? No puedo creerlo

_No exactamente, sólo me sirve para espiar, y como ese es el único trabajo que tengo…

_Mmh… - musitó Temari, mirando a las nubes también – y… ¿qué es de tu vida?

_Problemático como siempre

_¿Sigues siendo chunnin?

_Sí

_Hace tiempo podrías haber sido junnin, ¿qué no tienes aspiraciones?

_Mh, supongo que mis aspiraciones no tienen que ver conmigo, sino con los demás – dejó de mirar el cielo, para mirarla a ella – se me ha encargado proteger a esta aldea

_¿O sea que no tienes sueños propios?

_¿Sueños? Mmmh, no soy como el loco de Naruto que aspira a hokage; pero si se le puede llamar sueño, yo sería feliz formando una familia y viviendo tranquilamente

_Ha! Pero según tú las mujeres somos problemáticas – dijo ella sonriendo socarronamente - ¿cómo vas a casarte si piensas de esa forma?

_Es verdad que las mujeres son muy problemáticas, todas de diferente forma, pero supongo que eso es lo que las hace interesantes – dice él mirándola fijamente

_Mh – ella desvía la mirada

_Tú eres muy problemática

_...

_Y me di cuenta de que a veces lo problemático… me gusta

Ella lo mira de reojo algo sorprendida por lo que dijo, él sólo le sonríe con su mirada de siempre.

_Heh! – Temari sonríe zorrunamente, y algo sonrojada - me aburres cuando hablas

Luego el sorprendido era Shikamaru, pues ella se acercó y en un movimiento rápido pero al mismo tiempo delicado, posó sus labios sobre los de él. (N/A: Ya es costumbre en Japón que la chica tome las riendas n_n)

No importa lo audaz que sea la chica, pensó el moreno, cuando se refiere a verdaderos asuntos del corazón ellas son tímidas y cuidadosas.

Él, obviamente, le correspondió.

"_Papá, ¿por qué te casaste con una mujer tan enojona?"_

"_Porque… a veces me regala una hermosa sonrisa"_

"_¿Sólo por eso?"_

Tenía que admitir que no había comprendido, y llegó a pensar que su padre era muy tonto. Pero ahora iba entendiendo poco a poco lo que se sentía enamorarse de alguien. Y como si fuera poco el hecho de gustarle su radiante sonrisa, le empezaba a gustar lo que él antes consideraría defectos.

Una chica bastante excéntrica, enérgica y carismática, justamente lo contrario de él. Tal vez eso era lo que le atraía de ella. Además de su belleza e inteligencia.

Y a pesar de la audacia e iniciativa que tomó Temari para besarlo, sabía que, como dama que era, debía ir despacio. Por eso sólo mantuvo el roce de labios con el que había comenzado, en una clara señal de respeto, agregándole el toque de cariño acariciando suavemente su rostro con una mano.

Descubrió que las nubes no estaban tan lejos como él pensaba.

**_¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?**

_¡AH! – gritaron los dos por semejante susto, separándose rápidamente.

Y al mirar quien había sido el maniático que había gritado vieron a…

Kankuro

_¡Temari! – no es necesario decir que el tono que estaba usando era absolutamente reprendedor - ¡¿cómo se te ocurre con este…! este… - lo apuntaba con cara de no querer decir lo que estaba pensando, ya que sólo se le venían a la mente cosas muy crueles para describirlo

_¡Oye! – se quejó ella - ¡no soy una niñita como para que me vengas con-!

_CLAAAARO – la interrumpió de nuevo, dramáticamente, y no lo veían por semejante ropa que tenía, pero las venas de su cuello parecían a punto de reventar – esa es la excusa que ponen todas, no?... ¡Y TÚ! – apuntó a Shikamaru, quien por inercia se hizo un poco hacia atrás - ¡No te acerques a mi hermanita!

_¡Kankuro! – se quejó ella de nuevo

_Hump, aunque sea muy problemática esta situación, no me queda más que dar la cara, porque yo no soy de lo que se esconden – el moreno se puso de pie para estar a la altura del… cuñado? – Temari es una chica muy valiosa y obviamente merece algo mejor que yo, pero aún así déjame decirte que-

_¡SILENCIO! – lo calló el hermano haciéndolo saltar del susto – no me vengas con tus palabritas rebuscadas, ella aún es muy joven ¡ES UNA NIÑA!

_¡Oye! – y siguió ignorando su opinión

Entonces Shikamaru habló de nuevo…

_Entonces esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que dejes de considerarla una niña, a pesar de que yo la considero bastante madura como para tomar sus propias decisiones

_...

_...

Guauuu. Eso de seguro convencería a Kankuro.

_¡PUES MORIRÁS ESPERANDO! – dijo Kankuro muy cabreado, mientras Shikamaru permanecía mirándolo inmutable – ¡ella es una inocente niñita a la que tú quieres ultraja-AH! – se quejó cuando le dieron un golpe en la cabeza con un abanico gigante

_¡Si no te callas romperé mi abanico en tu cabezota! – amenazó ella levantando el abanico de nuevo

_Pero… pero… … ¡ADEMÁS…!– Kankuro, furioso, se dirigió a Shikamaru de nuevo, ignorándola - ¡Tú deberías estar haciendo _cierto trabajo_ en vez de estar aquí fastidiándome!

_... _"¿Fastidiándolo?"_

_¡Así es! – dijo victorioso el marionetista al ver que el otro chico se quedó callado – la hokage nos contó, y le voy a decir que en vez de hacer tu trabajo estás pasándola muy bien CON MI HERMANITA! – dijo lo último enfatizando

_Pero tengo un jutsu que…

_¡No me interesa! – lo interrumpió Kankuro - ¡ese trabajo se hace personal, no con un jutsu! ¡LE CHISMOSEARÉ… digo… LE INFORMARÉ A LA HOKAGE SINO VAS AHORA MISMO!

_Ok, ya me voy – Nara se volteó para irse. Pero antes miró a Temari y le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas muy suyas.

_¡Ya! ¡Fuera, Fuera, Fuera! – lo apresuró el hermano y Shikamaru se fue.

Kankuro sonreía muy feliz y victorioso al ver que se deshizo del intruso hasta que…

**_¡TE MATAREEEEEEEEEE!**

_¿Eh? ¡AH! ¡E-ESPERA, HERMANITA! ¡Lo hice por tu bien! ¡ITAI!

_¡Vas a necesitar mucho más maquillaje que ese para tapar lo deforme que dejaré tu cara, Kankuro!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

**_¿Y qué hacemos mientras tus adoptados duermen?**

La pregunta era muy razonable ya que se estaba aburriendo sin hacer nada ahora.

Naruto ya había acabado de entrenar con Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo. Les dio su merecido plato de ramen después de hacerlo muy bien quitándoles los cascabeles (casi se quedó pobre el pobre, porque él tenía que pagar el ramen), y después se fueron a dormir muy cansados.

Ahora no tenía nada qué hacer, sólo estaba allí, en la montaña de los hokages mirando el horizonte.

_¿Qué haces aquí sólo?

La grave voz se escuchó a sus espaldas y el rubio se volteó dedicándole una sonrisa.

_Hola – lo saluda amablemente acercándose a él - ¿qué haces tú aquí, Gaara?

_Quería… respirar aire fresco – dice con su habitual y neutral semblante

Ambos se quedan en silencio un buen rato, sólo disfrutando del amplio panorama. Hasta que Naruto habla…

_Tsunade oba-chan me dijo que te vas mañana – comentó – quería agradecerte por apoyarme, Gaara

_Hump – respondió sin mirarlo

De nuevo vino el silencio otra vez, y ante el momento y la compañía, Naruto no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su compañero hace poco…

"_Si te enamorabas de un chico hubieras escogido a otra persona… el kazekage, por ejemplo"_

El rubio miró al pelirrojo. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza para ser sincero, pero admitía que Gaara era… atractivo. Aunque no es de lo que se anda fijando en la apariencia de los hombres. Pero sí, sería mejor que se hubiera enamorado de él.

"_Me parece que él tiene un sentimiento fuerte por ti"_

Gaara sintió la mirada del rubio y lo miró de reojo, confirmando que sí lo estaba mirando insistentemente. Trató de ignorarlo, pero aún así esa mirada lo ponía inquieto.

_Naruto

_¿Sí? – contestó de inmediato

_¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

_No

_...

_...

"_Cuando formaron los escuadrones, nadie estaba de acuerdo con nadie, las aldeas se guardan rencor, pero él habló frente a todos diciendo que tú lo salvaste y lo que es ahora te lo debe a ti"_

_Pues yo sí… quiero decirte algo – habló el pelirrojo inseguro, pero manteniendo su perfil

"_Y te puso como ejemplo diciendo que fue tu enemigo pero aún así tú lo salvaste y le mostraste una nueva razón de existir, eso hizo que todos desvanezcan los rencores y trabajen juntos"_

_¿Qué me quieres decir? – preguntó el rubio mirándolo con atención.

Gaara se quedó un momento en silencio, como indeciso, pero al final se resignó. Caminó hacia Naruto.

_Naruto, voy a hacer algo… – dijo inexpresivo poniéndose frente al rubio – algo que quiero que olvides o simplemente ignores… prometo que no se repetirá, nunca más

Naruto pestañeó ante el misterio, confundido sin tener la menor idea de a lo que se refería

_¿De qué hablas?

Gaara no dijo nada más. Sólo se acercó y…

Selló sus labios con los del rubio

Sólo por un segundo cósmico

Luego se separó

Naruto lo miró sorprendido y Gaara inmediatamente dejó de hacer contacto visual con él, llevando sus ojos al horizonte de nuevo.

_Gaara…

El pelirrojo agachó un poco la mirada

_Sólo quería… sólo una vez… - murmuró despacio – saber que se siente…

"_Y también dijo que él quería protegerte…"_

"_Yo, como kazekage, pondré mi vida en riesgo por ti"_

Naruto se acercó a Gaara, bastante rápido. Y cómo el pelirrojo no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción, se sobresaltó un poco cuando el rubio lo tomó del rostro.

Y lo besó.

Y Gaara sólo se dejó llevar, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del rubio, quien lo tomaba de la cintura para ceñirlo a su cuerpo. Un beso muy diferente al anterior, húmedo y demandante, con la capacidad suficiente de arrebatarle la respiración.

El beso acabó, y con él, aquella abrumadora sensación de sentir aquellos segundos una eternidad.

_Perdóname, Gaara – susurró Naruto sujetando su rostro de nuevo, para que vea sus ojos, que le imploraban también.

_Lo sé… - susurró el kazekage, cerrando los ojos, apoyando su frente en la del rubio – ya lo sé…

Naruto soltó su rostro y lo abrazó fuertemente. Gaara sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose abrazar, apoyándose en su hombro, y dejando que aquella despedida de la cual nunca más hablarán, concluya de esta forma.

_Eres un amigo muy especial para mí, Gaara

_Tú también

Y así se quedaron. Y a pesar de que la luz del radiante sol de la tarde los cubría por completo, no era de ese calor del que estaban disfrutando…

"_De niño, "amigo" era sólo una palabra, ni más ni menos… pero después de conocerte comprendí, que lo que importaba era su significado"_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Agitaba su espada con ímpetu y furia. El sonido del relámpago chocando con el metal de su arma se hacía escuchar con potestad.

Arremetiendo contra los árboles a una inhumana velocidad, parecía que ni los tocaba. Hasta que, cortados por una fina y casi invisible incisión, caían partidos por la mitad, derrotados.

Aquel sonido eléctrico hizo presencia de nuevo, no sintiendo suficiente su acto anterior para descargar la ira que sentía.

Esta vez el relámpago no solo se fusionaba con su espada, sino también, con su cuerpo, a gran intensidad, tal vez demasiada considerando que sólo es un entrenamiento diario.

Su mirada roja representaba en ese momento, no sólo un poder ocular, sino también impotencia y arrebato, cosa que estaba buscando controlar, ya que no es algo que vaya con él el sentirse tan fuera de sí.

Y cuando empezaba a sentirse un poco tranquilo… de nuevo venía a su mente _aquello_, y se dislocaba otra vez.

Naruto y Gaara.

Sinceramente no lo había imaginado. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquellos dos compartan ese tipo de relación, podía llegar a pensar que eran muy amigos, pero _aquello_ no

No lo había imaginado.

Y al ver aquellos labios sobre otros que no eran suyos, besándolos casi con la misma pasión con la que lo besaba a él, sintió que algo dentro de él se desmoronaba.

Y absolutamente, no le gustó sentir eso.

No logró escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero ¿qué necesidad tenía escuchar, cuando estaba viendo claramente lo que hacían?

Él había ido a buscar al rubio sabiendo, o _suponiendo_ más bien dicho, que estaba solo, puesto que aquellos tres estaban dormidos.

¿Y qué fue lo que encontró?

Al parecer era verdad eso de que Naruto se anda agarrando a cualquier persona, y eso lo hacía sentir como si no significara nada para el rubio.

Y caen más árboles.

Él mismo sabe que no debería importarle, con tal de que tenga lo que necesita. Sólo por eso seguiría. Lo que importaba era su venganza.

Pero aún así…

… maldición…

¿Por qué…_ dolía? _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto se dirigió a su lugar de entrenamiento, dispuesto a continuar lo que había dejado olvidado por asuntos _imprevistos_.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta y luego le echó una mirada a la cascada, como quien reta a alguien.

_Bueno… ¡hoy definitivamente la voy a partir en dos, dattebayo!

De repente vio a una persona acercándose a él. Oh, sorpresa.

**_Y a mí me llamas pervertido**

_ _"¿Qué?"_ – cuestionó el rubio confuso

**_¿No estás diciendo que vas a partir en dos a esa rubia que viene allá?**

__ "NO! ¡Yo hablaba de la cascada! ¡Zorro depravado!"_

**_Tienes razón, esa rubia no es el Uchiha**

__ "Maldito"_

**_Él merece ser follado y tú mereces follarlo ¡Es el destino! No puedes huir del destino… o tal vez prefieras follarte al kazekage, kukukuku **

__ "Kyuubi, una palabra más y…"_

_Hola, Naruto – saludó la rubia, quien llevaba una canasta en sus manos

_Hola, Ino – Naruto saludó sonriendo algo nervioso, como temiendo que haya escuchado su conversación interna.

_Etto, vine ayer y no estabas aquí, supuse que hoy vendrías… - habló Ino tratando de no mirar el bronceado pecho descubierto del rubio, sin lograrlo - t-te traje algo de comer, para darte fuerzas en el entrenamiento, además de las horribles píldoras de soldado de Sakura

_¿En serio? ¡Gracias! - agradeció animado y con los ojos brillando

**_¿Ves? Eres un miserable muerto de hambre**

__ "¡Silencio!"_

_Bueno… me voy… - dijo la rubia haciendo ademán de irse

_¡Espera! – la detuvo él - Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y compartimos la comida, si no tienes nada que hacer, claro – ofreció amablemente con una sonrisa - _"Para que veas que no soy muerto de hambre, voy a compartir la comida con Ino, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo?"_

**_Ella se dedicará a comerte con los ojos y no a comer comida… ahora eres miserable muerto de hambre **_**maldisimulado**_

__ "Kuso!"_

Biju del demonio

_¿En serio? – preguntó Ino ante el ofrecimiento - No quiero molestar

_¡No molestas, tebayo! ¿De dónde sacas eso? – sonrió zorrunamente – Ven – la agarró de la mano para dirigirla hacia debajo del árbol donde se puedan sentar a comer

**_Naruto**

Aquella no era la voz de Kyuubi, pero aún así hacía dar escalofríos a cualquiera de la misma manera o peor.

Claro que Naruto no era cualquiera.

_Hola, Sasuke – saluda tranquilo de la vida el kitsune - ¿no vas a saludar a Ino? Te acuerdas de ella, verdad?

_...

Ino lo miró a los ojos y nunca imaginó que sentiría tal miedo de la persona que una vez fue aquella de la cual decía estar enamorada.

Aquellos ojos negros se clavaban en ella como si fueran estacas cortantes. La filosa mirada del moreno simplemente le daba una visión de lo dolorosa que sería su futura y segura muerte.

La rubia se estremeció y por inercia se colocó detrás de Naruto para protección.

Ino sabía que tal vez las intenciones de Sasuke eran las de destruir la aldea, pero en este momento sentía la ira del vengador recaer en ella, y sólo en ella. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo, aunque sabía que estando con Naruto estaría segura.

Pero como toda mujer, sin reducir ni una pizca del miedo que sentía, comenzó a analizar la mirada de Sasuke.

La desafiaba.

La desafiaba a acercarse un milímetro más a Naruto y sería lo último que haga.

La acusaba.

La acusaba de acercarse o tratar de tomar algo que absolutamente no le pertenecía, que ya tenía dueño, y que ese dueño no está dispuesto a compartir.

Ino pestañeó algo sorprendida ante su deducción, sin poder creerlo. Ella sólo había visto ese tipo de cosas en las novelas y no en la vida real. Pero toda mujer madura sabe analizar ese tipo de miradas y era eso lo que Ino veía en la mirada de Sasuke.

Pero algo la desconcertaba…

Esas miradas sólo las dan…

Las mujeres.

Entre mujeres.

Entre rivales.

No era como ella y Sakura cuando se peleaban por él. Oh, nooooo, claro que no. Esas eran sólo tonterías y juegos. Insignificancia a comparación. Aquel "¡te voy a matar!" entre riñas de chicas era una mera burla. En cambio…

Sasuke asesinaría en serio. Literal y brutalmente en serio.

Y no es que él la vea como una rival. Que bah. La ve como una _cosa_ de la que puede deshacerse en cualquier momento.

Sasuke ya tenía marcado en Naruto la palabra "MÍO" sólo con la mirada. Esos ojos negros le hacían notar a la rubia todos los letreros (que no percibiría sin esa mirada) que tenía Naruto donde quiera que lo vea…

"NO LO TOQUES"

"NO TE LE ACERQUES"

"NO LO MIRES"

"ES MÍO"

Ahora que lo pensaba… cuando era niña vio ese tipo de miradas de Sasuke dirigidas hacia Sakura, solo que era muy inmadura y ciega para entender el significado, tanto que pensaba que estaba mirando a Sakura porque le gustaba y eso la ponía celosa. ¡Ha! Si Sakura supiera…

**_Ino, **_**eh**_**?**

La rubia se estremeció ante esa voz cargada de odio que retumbaba en paredes que no existían. ¿Cómo una persona podía tener una mirada tan asesina? ¡¿CÓMO?

_¿Cómo olvidar a una de las que más me fastidiaban la existencia? – salió su voz llena de total desprecio

_¡TEME! – lo reprendió el rubio de inmediato

_Etto… - habló Ino poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto para que se calme, obviamente ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke - Naruto, yo creo que mejor me voy – trató de sonreír, pero ¿cómo sonreír teniendo a un asesino en serie frente a ti, que quiere matarte a ti y sólo a ti?

_¡Pero…! – dijo Naruto rápidamente - Tú hiciste la comida y… y… _"¡Yo no soy un miserable muerto de hambre, dattebayo!" _

_No importa – lo interrumpió y se acercó al oído de Naruto mirando a Sasuke de reojo, y disfrutando ver el ligero temblor que tenía su ceja izquierda, que nunca imaginó ver en su vida - _ya tienes con quien compartirla_

_Eh… - el rubio simplemente pestañeó perturbado, para luego posar sus ojos en Sasuke… no podía estar refiriéndose a él, o sí?

_Adiós, Naruto – y se fue lo más rápido que pudo

Una vez solos, Naruto miró al moreno cruzando los brazos y mirándolo enojado

_¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero?

_Eso no es nada – resopló Sasuke con tranquilidad - recuerda que la mataré a sangre fría como a todos en esta tonta aldea

Naruto estrechó los ojos

_Agh, no tienes remedio… - espetó el rubio – _"hablamos de su venganza como si estuviéramos hablando del clima, tebayo"_

El rubio fue y se sentó debajo de la sombra del árbol, junto al canasto de comida. Sasuke, en silencio, fue y se sentó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Naruto siguió ignorándolo mientras revisaba lo que había en la cesta. El moreno lo miró de reojo…

Nunca lo había visto sin camisa.

A esta edad.

Y sus ojos se quedaron en la piel canela, como si hubiera algo muy rico allí. Y desgraciado el rubio de porquería, que comenzó a flexionar sus músculos, estirándose, como acomodándose mejor.

Lo que no sabía Sasuke era que hacía eso porque estaba un poco adolorido después de su entrenamiento con Taka. Ahora en este momento estaba pasando su mano por su cuello frotándolo, y ladeando la cabeza, como tratando de acomodarlo.

_¿Quieres probar?

_¿Mh? – la repentina pregunta agarró a Sasuke desprevenido, y rápidamente sacó sus ojos del cuello del rubio para mirarlo a los ojos

_Probar… - repitió el Uzumaki - ¿quieres?

Sasuke miró la mano que aún seguía frotando su cuello bronceado. ¿Notó que lo quería probar?

Habían muchas probabilidades ante posibles respuestas a esa pregunta. Sasuke, como buen estratega precavido y nada impulsivo que es, comenzó a imaginarse cada una de esas posibilidades:

_**Posibilidad 1 (Ante una respuesta que sería "SÍ") **_

__Sí – responde Sasuke_

__Pues, qué esperas?_

_Y pasan a la acción _

_**Posibilidad 2 (Ante una respuesta que también sería "SÍ")**_

__Sí – responde Sasuke_

__Pues sigue queriendo, idiota – se burla el rubio – te la creíste, qué estúpido_

__..._

_Y pasan a los golpes _

_**Posibilidad 3 (Ante una respuesta que sería "NO")**_

__No – responde Sasuke_

__Oh, por favor, yo sé que quieres – le ruega_

__No – vuelve a responder_

__Vamos, no seas malo_

__Bueno, pero solo porque me rogaste_

_Y pasan a la acción _

_**Posibilidad 4 (Ante una respuesta que también seria "NO")**_

__No – responde Sasuke_

__¿No? entonces ni modo – el rubio encoge los hombros_

_Y no pasan a nada_

Ante esas posibilidades, lo más coherente a responder, como Uchiha que es, es…

_No quiero – responde Sasuke inexpresivo

_Oh, solo una – el kitsune sonríe de lado picarón

_Una qué? – pregunta Sasuke algo confundido… ¿una mordida? ¿una chupada? ¿una probada?

De repente Naruto le muestra algo en su mano como respuesta

_¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Sasuke arrugando el ceño con algo de asco

_Píldoras de soldado

_Las hizo Sakura – no era una pregunta

_Sí

_Se nota

_Si no las pruebas no eres hombre, dattebayo

_Si las pruebo seré idiota como tú

_Heheheh, no es veneno, teme… - las vuelve a guardar en la cesta - ¡y no te voy a invitar mi comida!

_Hump – vuelve a apartar la mirada… ¿cómo se le ocurrió que estaba hablando de su cuello? Se le estaba pegando lo dobe

_Ahora que lo pienso… - el rubio puso una cara meditativa - ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar mucho la respuesta…

_Dijiste que querías pasar un buen rato conmigo

_... … - eso no se lo esperaba - ¡no hablaba en serio! Era solo para fastidiarte

_El morreo que me diste ayer dice lo contrario – habló el moreno tranquilamente

_El que me dijo que quería pasar un buen rato conmigo, fuiste tú, por si no te diste cuenta – dijo el rubio enojado

_Hump

Luego de eso, se quedaron ahí, en silencio. En un pesado y mortal silencio.

_...

_...

_...

_...

Hasta que…

_Sasuke… - habló el rubio poniéndose muy serio, tanto que Sasuke estaba seguro de que diría algo muy estúpido…

Era obvio y tan predecible, tal vez algo relacionado con "Deserta tu venganza" o "Estás obrando mal" o algo por el estilo. Sí, sin duda alguna diría algo muy estúpido…

_Sakura-chan es muy linda

_...

Está bien, sabía que iba a decir algo estúpido, pero eso ya fue… retardado

Conocía la costumbre que tenía Naruto de _sorprender_ a los demás cuando menos se lo esperan, pero, _por favor_, hacerse el estúpido de esa manera ya era exageración.

_Ella realmente te ama, teme… - siguió hablando Naruto - desde hace mucho tiempo y siguió amándote hasta ahora

_...

_Nunca se olvidó de ti – hablaba en un tono de cómo quien habla de una heroína - ella siempre mantenía la confianza de que algún día volverías y se esforzó para ser mejor convirtiéndose en una gran ninja y ayudar a traerte de vuelta

_...

_Ella es capaz de dar todo por ti, Sasuke, lo mínimo que se merece es que le correspondas sus sentimientos

_...

_Y… - ahora se gira a mirarlo fijamente a esperar respuesta - qué dices?

_...

_...

_Digo que nunca he escuchado tanta estupidez junta

**_Lo apoyo**

_¡Es en serio, tebayo! – dice el rubio enojado por la poca o nada de importancia que le da a su amiga - ¡Ella te ama! Deberías-¡

Y no pudo terminar de hablar

¿Y por qué?

Por semejante golpe que le dio en plena cara haciéndolo volar unos metros más allá.

Cuando Naruto trató de recuperarse de lo atontado que se sentía por el repentino golpe, lo primero que vio fue…

_Una palabra más y usarás la lengua de bandana – dijo el Uchiha mostrando su sharingan, parado junto a él, con la espada en la mano, y amenazándolo obviamente

_Heh! – ríe el rubio limpiándose la sangre que resbala de su boca - Quieres calentar, eh?

_¿Qué? – habló el moreno retador y enojado - ¿Ahora vas a venir a golpearme por _el bien de Sakura-chan_? – dijo lo último remedando la estúpida y molesta voz del rubio

Naruto lo miró sorprendido por un momento ante un viejo recuerdo de su pasado, y era como si Sasuke estuviera… resentido?

_No – sonrió el rubio – esta vez es personal, tebayo

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Oigan, chicos…

_Mmmmh…

_Despierten.

_Mmmgh…

_Está bien, pero después no me echen la culpa a mí

_Mh? – Karin y Suigetsu abrieron los ojos ante la fastidiosa voz de Juugo que no los dejaba dormir en paz, y lo primero que vieron fue…

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritaron de espanto al verse durmiendo bien abrazados

_¡Pervertido! – y Karin comenzó a repartir golpes por aquí y por allá contra la humanidad del pobre chico llamado Suigetsu

_¡O-Oye! ¡Yo…! – apenas podía hablar por esquivar los golpes - ¡Si tú eres la que está metida en mi futón!

_...

_...

_...

_...

_¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de confesar que me secuestraste para traerme a tu futón? ¡PERVERTIDO!

Y siguieron los golpes

_Aaaagh… - ¿qué podía hacer Juugo más que ignorarlos?... nada

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Numerosas técnicas capaces de destrozar a cualquiera, menos a la persona con la que estás peleando en este momento, ya se hicieron.

Ambos cansados, algo heridos y dispuestos a usar todo para ganar, hicieron su siguiente movimiento…

¡POOF! ¡POOF!

Dos grandes bolas de humo anunciaron las nuevas apariciones.

_Veo que tú también usas técnicas de invocación – dijo el rubio sonriendo abiertamente ante la idea de que esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

_Hump – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke con arrogancia, y alzó vuelo.

La majestuosa y gigantesca ave que llevaba al moreno consigo sobrepasó por mucho los más grandes árboles que habían allí.

_¡No creas que vas a escapar! – proclamó el rubio, quien también parado sobre su propia invocación, estaba listo para seguir luchando - ¡vamos tras ellos!

_No debiste invocarme a mí, estoy un poco enfermo y además… soy torpe – dijo la invocación de Naruto, con su habitual inseguridad

_Bah, no digas eso, además no eres torpe, ¿y cómo que estás enfermo? ¿Acaso los sapos se enferman?... ¡CUIDADO!

El anfibio gigante saltó a un lado ante la advertencia del rubio, logrando así esquivar el gigantesco ataque de fuego que vino de las alturas.

_¡Tsk! ¿Qué se cree? ¡Vamos a enseñarles lo que es FUEGO! – ordenó Naruto

_Está bien… pero soy torpe – el sapo dio un gran salto sosteniendo su inseparable arma con todo el impulso que pudo.

Llegaron a la altura de Sasuke.

_¡Hagámoslo! – animó el rubio. Su invocación sabía a lo que se refería.

Entonces, en pleno vuelo, el gran sapo expulso un enorme chorro de aceite hacia el ave, y Naruto lo encendió con un sello explosivo, provocando que una enorme ola de fuego arremate contra el moreno y su animal.

Pero el águila (o halcón, no se deciden los traductores de manga) era rápida y lograba esquivar con facilidad el ataque, por más letal que sea.

Pero no acababa allí. El anfibio siguió expulsando el aceite, que ahora era fuego mortal, y con el chorro perseguía al águila por más que se mueva.

Le quemó un poco la cola.

El ave, para esquivar, voló en círculos alrededor del sapo, quien seguía en pleno salto (ya saben que cuando están en el aire pueden hacer muchas cosas antes de caer) tratando de acertarle por completo, pero Sasuke contrarrestó con su propio Katon para que no le llegara, haciendo que parezca una explosión de tormenta de fuego en el cielo.

El sapo cayó al suelo otra vez.

_¡Vamos! ¡Lo estabas haciendo muy bien! ¡Vamos, Vamos! – dio ánimos el rubio

_Lo siento, es que soy torpe

_¡Que no eres torpe!

_¡Oe, dobe!

Naruto levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz arrogante del Uchiha

_¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, usuratonkachi?

_Kuso… ¡Vamos, Vamos, Vamos! – desesperó Naruto

El sapo volvió a dar un salto y comenzaron los ataques.

Además de ambos animales que peleaban con todo lo que tenían por órdenes de aquellos dos, Naruto y Sasuke usaban sus propios jutsus también.

Los kage bushin saltaron sobre el águila, quien peleaba con el sapo, para atacar a Sasuke. El moreno usaba raiton, katon, sharingan, su katana y su agilidad para pelear. Naruto usaba su rasengan, sus kunais, su fuerza, un poco (sólo un poco) del chakra de kyuubi, bombas de agua logradas al fusionarse con el anfibio y sus kage bushin.

Y así estuvieron. Desatando una pelea intensa en el aire.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse anunciando el anochecer, dando como despedida un intenso y hermoso color naranja, cerrando con broche de oro.

_¡CHIDORI!

_¡RASENGAN!

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ambos salieron volando hacia sus respectivas direcciones por el choque de poder. La invocación de Naruto fue a sujetarlo, y la de Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su compañero.

_No se ha acabado – dijo jadeante el rubio - ¡vamos! – ordenó y su compañero, ya cansado y lastimado, le obedeció.

El águila de Sasuke no estaba en mejores condiciones, y el moreno tampoco... al menos en energías, porque herido no estaba.

En un nuevo salto del sapo, el águila juntó todas las energías que le quedaban y usó la velocidad.

Lo golpeó.

Entonces Naruto salió volando por otro lado, cayendo hacia el vacío.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo, el águila lo recogió al vuelo.

_¡Agh! – se quejó el rubio, más de su suerte que de lo que le dolió caer en el cuerpo del águila, lo cual ni siquiera dolió con todas esas plumas que se gasta.

Abrió los ojos y ¿qué vio?

Al moreno acostado encima de él, agarrándole de las muñecas

_Dobe – dijo victorioso el Uchiha

Y el rubio frunció el ceño…

Sonriendo

¡Poof!

_... ¡! – los Kage bushin eran tan molestos

_¿Sí, teme? – una voz más victoriosa chocó su aliento con la piel detrás de la oreja de Sasuke, causándole un escalofrío.

Ahora el acorralado era él… sólo que un poco diferente.

Lo tenía acorralado, sí. Lo estaba agarrando de las muñecas, sí. Lo tenía contra su cuerpo, sí.

La diferencia era que Sasuke estaba cara abajo.

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta hasta esos días, que cuando pelean y discuten acumulan una tensión entre ellos que luego se convierte en algo diferente, como por ejemplo, las ganas de besos y caricias que tengan la misma intensidad con la que pelean. Si Sasuke hubiera sabido desde antes que aquella tensión que siempre generaban llevaría a _eso, _habría procurado que las peleas y discusiones con el usuratonkachi habrían sido menos…

O tal vez, _más_.

Nah, era preferible pensar que esto era efecto de las simples hormonas que fueron despertadas forzosamente y por su conveniencia, según él.

_Bien, usuratonkachi – habló Sasuke, jadeante por la pelea (no por otra cosa) - ¿ahora qué piensas hacer, eh? – preguntó sonriendo de lado mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro

_¡Te voy a…! – gritó y después se quedó en blanco – ehm… - se puso pensativo – te voy a… - ¿qué se puede hacer con alguien a quien todavía no piensas matar, pero es alguien a quien estás enfrentando y ahora lo tienes bajo tu cuerpo y a tu merced?

_**Fóllalo** – le respondió ya saben quién – **es lo único que puedes hacer**

_ _"¡Silencio!"_

Sin darse cuenta aflojó el agarre en Sasuke, obviamente eso no pasó por alto para el moreno.

Se volteó rápidamente y…

_¡HA! – gritó el kitsune triunfante agarrándole las muñecas de nuevo, pero ahora Sasuke estaba de frente y no de espaldas - ¿qué creíste que te iba a dejar escapar tan fácil? Hahahahah! – sonreía con cara de maniático victorioso y estaba tan absorto por tanta movida en la pelea que parecía más emocionado y gritón de lo normal - ¡Pues que tonto! ¡Claro que no te iba a dejar escapar! HAHAHAHAH-mph!

Interrumpieron su "risa malvada" de la forma más macabra que se pueden imaginar.

Sasuke suspendió su rostro, y lo besó.

Y como Naruto es muy goloso, ya se imaginan lo que hizo.

Se dispuso a comerse la boca del moreno sin reclamar nada.

_¿Qué demonios están haciendo en mi espalda? – habló el águila bastante desconcertado. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo…

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron, o al menos Naruto gritó, cuando el águila dio un giro haciendo que los dos caigan de su espalda al vacío.

_Llámenme cuando sea una pelea seria – ratificó la invocación de Sasuke y ¡Poof!, desapareció. Mientras que los otros, que fueron tirados desde más allá de las nubes, seguían cayendo.

_¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡INFLA TU GARGANTA PARA AMORTIGUAR LA CAIDA! – le ordenó al sapo gigante que estaba en el suelo.

_No puedo, te dije que estaba enfermo, tengo papera, lo siento por ser torpe, adiós - ¡poof! No era necesario decir que la invocación de Naruto, al darse cuenta del jueguito sin sentido de esos dos, también pensó que ese par de desgraciados merecía estar cayendo a esa altura.

_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? – luego el rubio miró a Sasuke, que estaba a su lado cayendo como si nada - ¡Sasuke! ¡Teme, Vuela! – le dijo Naruto esperando que saque sus alas para volar, pero veía que ni siquiera hacía la intención de transformarse con su sello maldito. Ninguno de los dos estaba _herido, _la verdad era que lo máximo que se hicieron fueron algunos golpes en la cara, roturas en las ropas (de Sasuke, porque Naruto peleaba sin nada en la parte de arriba) y más que todo cansancio… pero ahora si caían SÍ se iban a herir muy feo.

_... – Sasuke sólo lo miró con sus inexpresivos ojos, y siguió cayendo.

_Kusooo – el rubio apretó los dientes y se impulsó hacia Sasuke para agarrarlo. Tal vez el teme pensaba suicidarse, pero él no lo iba a dejar - ¡SASUKE!

Naruto llegó en pleno aire donde estaba Sasuke y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. El Uchiha siguió sin decir nada y sólo se dejó hacer, como si fuera de trapo. Naruto no alcanzó a ver la sonrisa socarrona del moreno…

_Ese dobe…_

_¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Y aparecieron decenas de clones alrededor de ellos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Contemos historias de terror – propuso Suigetsu, ya con la luz de la luna en vez del sol.

_¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo más infantil? – dijo Karin girando los ojos

_Tú propone algo mejor entonces – dijo el espadachín enojado – estamos aquí aburridos sin hacer nada, ya es de noche, Naruto no está y no tenemos sueño porque dormimos toda la tarde

_Está bien, contemos historias de terror – se resignó Karin, ya que no se le ocurría nada mejor.

_Yo empiezo – dijo Juugo apagando la luz, sorprendiendo a los otros dos… ¿Juugo contando historias de terror?

Se sentaron en círculo y empezó…

_Todo comenzó en una noche oscura…

_¡AAAHHH! – gritaron los otros dos horrorizados

_Todavía no había empezado – vena en la frente

_Pero tu voz sonó muy tenebrosa, y en la oscuridad te ves muy feo

_hihihihih – se rió Karin

_... – venas más grande en la frente

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Ya estaba cerca del suelo, pisó el último kage bushin en pleno aire y cayó al piso torpemente.

_¡Agh! – se quejó al golpearse la espalda descubierta, ya que así cayó a propósito puesto que tenía al Uchiha en brazos, y su inconsciente instinto de súper-héroe sobreprotector no quería que el moreno se lastime.

Se quedó ahí jadeando un momento, cansado por el jaleo, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a uno de sus bushin cayendo encima de él.

_¡Cuidado! – advirtió el bushin

_¡AH! – se volteó sobre sí mismo cubriendo a Sasuke (otra vez dejándose llevar por su instinto sobreprotector) para que el bushin no lo aplaste, y acabó aplastándolo a él.

¡Poof! – desapareció recién

_Kusoooo… – iba a explotar, lo sabía - ¡MALDICION! ¡Estúpido kage bushin! ¡Casi nos aplasta! ¡¿Qué acaso no tiene cerebro? ¡Y estúpida avezucha! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre tirarnos a esa altura? ¡Acaso está loca! ¡La próxima vez que la vea le voy a arrancar las plumas una por una y la voy a dejar caer a esa altura a ver que hace! ¡Y estúpido sapo! ¡No sirvió para nada! ¡En serio es un torpe! ¡¿Y cómo se le ocurre tener papera? ¡¿Piensa que le voy a creer? ¡No solo es torpe! ¡Es menso! ¡Y estúpido Kyuubi que no me deja dormir! ¡¿Y por qué demonios estoy sin camisa, maldición? **¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ ME VES?** – le gritó muy furioso al que tenía abajo mirándolo atento

_...

_...

_Hump – sonrió de lado el Uchiha, el dobe era muy gracioso - usura-

Se quedó callado y dejó olvidada su sonrisa. Aquellos hipnotizadores ojos azules se iban acercando a él, y él, de la misma manera, fue cerrando los suyos mientras más cerca estaba esa boca de la suya.

Y el esperado contacto llegó, una boca más ansiosa que la otra, iniciando una nueva lucha, con sus lenguas esta vez.

_Mh…- degustó el moreno el sabor del otro, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, por si se le ocurría intentar separarse.

Y desgraciadamente, justo en ese momento y sin saber por qué, Naruto recordó ciertas palabras de Jiraya, respecto a los besos…

"_Déjame decirte algo, Naruto… el día en el que beses a alguien con amor, asegúrate de que sea un amor duradero, porque en cada beso, esa persona se queda con un pedazo de ti"_

_¡AGH! – se separó tan de golpe que ni los brazos del Uchiha alrededor de su cuello detuvieron.

El rubio se puso de pie y caminó metros más allá, agarrándose la cabeza con frustración

_Te detesto… - murmuró Naruto - en verdad te detesto

Un beso en la boca era lo último que quería, los besos eran muestra de cariño, amor, afecto y sentimiento, y si ese bastardo no tenía ninguno de esos por él, entonces no quería sus besos, pues el rubio no quería sentir nada por el moreno ni permitir que crezca lo que siente.

Sasuke se puso de pie también, sin entender muy bien por qué el rubio se ponía así de repente.

Se quedó mirando en silencio al jinchuriki, quien estaba de espaldas y aún sin chaqueta y camiseta, hasta que se le ocurrió acercarse a él.

Naruto se volteó a encararlo, mirándolo con mucha rabia… rabia hacia sí mismo, sin que Sasuke lo sepa.

El Uchiha se paró frente a él, y lo miró. Simplemente lo miró. Fijo, tranquilo, inexpresivo y cortante. Como quien quiere decir algo pero no lo hará hasta que la otra persona hable primero.

El rubio estrechó los ojos enojado.

Y lo golpeó.

Sasuke cayó al piso. Iba a levantarse y devolvérselo pero de repente el rubio saltó encima suyo impidiendo que se mueva.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasuke? – preguntó el jinchuriki insinuante. Sasuke lo miró con sus ojos templados pero algo sorprendidos, entonces se percató de que el rubio estaba bajando el cierre de su camisa lentamente, dejando a la vista todo su pecho - Esto es lo que quieres, mh? – preguntó suavemente el ojiazul sin quitar su mirada de los ojos negros

Y los ojos negros comenzaron a brillar más de la cuenta

Naruto comenzó a acariciar lenta y suavemente con el tacto aquella piel nívea que no ha sido tocada por nadie más, sin apartar sus ojos de la fija mirada de Sasuke.

Entonces el moreno levantó la cabeza para capturar los labios del Uzumaki, pero el rubio se apartó. Lentamente dejó los ojos de Sasuke y se dirigió a su pecho, a su piel. Comenzó a saborearlo

__Ngh_… - el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente cuando la boca del rubio tocó su carne.

Y Naruto comenzó a torturarlo.

Dejaba caminos de saliva por doquier, besó sus perfectos y bien definidos abdominales, mordisqueó sus costillas, saboreó su pecho, todo eso sin dejar de acariciarlo con sus ávidas manos.

Sasuke jadeaba lo más silenciosamente posible, su pecho subía y bajaba perceptiblemente, pero no decía absolutamente nada. Aunque eso no importaba, Naruto suficiente tenía con sentir cómo se estremecía bajo su tacto.

El rubio siguió así, hasta que llegó a su cuello.

De repente se detuvo. Vio algo que lo sorprendió.

_ _"... que…?" _– pensó sin dar crédito a lo que veía… o más bien, a lo que no veía – _"la marca… ya no está" –_ no entendía por qué, pero en ese momento se puso tan feliz que tuvo ganas de llorar

Mientras que Sasuke, que apenas se había dado cuenta que Naruto se había quedado quieto por un momento, comenzó a sentir besitos en su cuello.

¿Besitos?

No era como lo anterior. Naruto estaba besando su cuello tan cariñosamente que no pudo evitar turbarse. Y él mismo no podía creer que ese simple gesto, diferente al de puro deseo como era el de hace un momento, lo dislocara a tal punto de ponerse nervioso y sentir que el calor se le sube a la cara.

No le gustaba sentirse así.

Por lo que habló enojado y algo alterado…

_¿Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo, usuratonkachi?-¡AAAH! – gritó por el repentino dolor en su cuello.

Lo había mordido.

Fuerte. Lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar. Lo suficiente para que sea profundo…

Lo suficiente para marcarlo para siempre.

El rubio pasó al otro lado de su cuello, chupándolo esta vez, besándolo con desenfreno y dejando marcada con moretones esa piel blanca y sensible.

Luego el asunto pasó de lo atrevido a lo descarado.

Su boca bajó del cuello y atrapó uno de sus pezones, y con su lengua comenzó a juguetear con él, logrando con eso que Sasuke ponga más esfuerzo en acallar su voz en los jadeos que se hacían más fuertes.

Aquellas nuevas sensaciones que sufría su piel no tenían descripción, el placer le recorría como electricidad en el cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual comenzaba a endurarse más y más.

Mientras que el rubio, dejando el pezón de Sasuke ya completamente erecto y sensibilizado, pasó al otro para hacer lo mismo. De repente sintió que Sasuke, quien no sabía en qué momento había posado sus manos en su espalda, comenzaba a arañarlo. Una mano le arañaba la espalda, la otra lo agarraba fuerte del cabello.

Fue cuando el rubio notó lo duro que estaba chico debajo suyo.

_... _Ngh!_ – fue el sonido que escapó de los labios del Uchiha sin que pueda hacer mucho para evitarlo. Sus piernas temblaron y él se estremeció. Naruto se había frotado contra su erección oculta bajo la ropa, fuertemente y sin previo aviso, causándole una punzada de dolor y placer.

Naruto sacó un kunai y cortó el lazo que le impedía llegar más debajo de los abdominales de Sasuke, liberándolo un poco de su prisión.

Y comenzó a provocarlo.

_Na… ruto… - pronunció el moreno sin permitir que más que eso salga de su boca. El rubio comenzó a lamer y chupar su sensible piel, ensalivando sus vellos, en la parte justo después del abdomen, justo antes de su erección, haciendo que esta se endure más debajo de la ropa pues aún no la había liberado del pantalón – deja de… jugar, imbécil – reclamó el Uchiha hablando entre dientes, esforzándose porque su voz salga molesta y no de otra forma – _Mh!_ – apretó los ojos y los labios sin permitir de su gemido salga de su boca cuando el rubio abrió su pantalón y agarró su erección bruscamente con la mano

Naruto sonrió y acercó su boca a la punta de la hombría de Sasuke.

_¿Quieres? – habló jadeante dejando que su fuerte respiración choque con la sensible piel de su miembro, logrando que sienta otra punzada de dolor.

El moreno sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Y como respuesta a la pregunta levantó sus caderas llevando su miembro a la boca del rubio.

Pero éste se apartó.

_Pues te jodes – dijo sonriendo. Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina, y estaba a punto de reclamar algo, pero fue interrumpido por las manos del rubio que atraparon su miembro fuertemente.

__Ah…! Na…!... ruto…!_ - Sasuke cerraba los ojos levemente y llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras trataba de reprimir sus gemidos lo más que podía, el rubio había comenzado a masturbarlo en un vaivén enloquecedor, su miembro no tardó en dejar salir el líquido que se iba acumulando amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento.

Primero rápido y fuerte, después lento y tortuoso. Naruto no quitaba la mirada del moreno, con la intención de no perderse ni el más mínimo detalle de su rostro, de sus gestos, de sus sonidos, de sus contorsiones de placer. Y continuaba jugando con su palpitante miembro, que se contraía ante su áspero tacto.

Sasuke cerraba los ojos, sin hacer absolutamente nada, más que sentir. Tal vez había imaginado llegar a este punto con el rubio, pero sinceramente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se sentiría, hasta ahora. Antes pensaba en _placer_ como la descripción de algo simplemente agradable, como comer algo que te gusta cuando estás muy hambriento, o una ducha caliente después de un día agotador, (o matar a alguien que lo merezca) o dormir en una cómoda cama cuando estás muy agotado. Pero No. Ahora estaba conociendo el verdadero significado de _placer_

_¿Lo quieres más fuerte? – susurró el rubio lleno de lujuria - ¿lo quieres más rápido? Dime, Sasuke – sin esperar respuesta, así lo hizo.

_... _Ngh…!... ah!_ - Su voz lo traicionaba y jadeaba sonoramente esta vez, sin poder contenerse más.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar incontrolable por el ardor que le recorría toda la piel.

__Mmgh!_ – se mordió el labio inferior y apoyó su cara a un lado, agarrando fuertemente el césped que había al alcance de sus mano.

Dejó salir su semilla, sin poder aguantar más, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba la piel ante aquel espasmo de placer incomparable.

_Na_… _ruto_…_ - jadeó cerrando los ojos levemente, bañado en sudor.

Naruto lo miró dejando que su respiración fuerte delate su excitación. Sasuke lo miró, mostrándole sus ojos entrecerrados y deseosos, inyectándole al rubio una dosis de éxtasis con el sólo hecho de mirarlo jadeante.

_Tú me haces enojar, lo sabías? – gruñó el rubio abriendo el cierre de su pantalón.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron más de lo normal. ¿Cómo pudo aguantar _eso_? De seguro era doloroso.

El miembro de Sasuke comenzó a cobrar vida otra vez, sabiendo de antemano lo que Naruto iba a hacer.

El rubio se echó sobre él juntando sus erecciones. Aquel choque de carnes, húmedas y calientes, hizo que el moreno suelte un gemido de placer.

__¡Ngh…!_ – Naruto comenzó a frotarse con fuerza contra él, pasando sus manos a su trasero, apretándolo y suspendiéndolo hacia arriba para hacer más fricción - _ah!... ¡Ngh!_ – sangre y dolor recorrían la espalda del rubio, debido al agarre que tenía Sasuke con fuerza, y eso no hacía más que excitarlo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Naruto? – lo llamó cierta persona en un lugar apartado de la ciudad.

Sakura

Había ido al lugar de entrenamiento del rubio como primera opción para buscarlo. Ino le había dicho que estaba allí.

Pero no había nadie. Pensó que tal vez ya se había ido pero descartó la posibilidad cuando vio la chaqueta naranja junto con la camiseta negra del rubio, sin mencionar la cesta llena de comida.

Y comenzó a preocuparse.

Primero, porque Ino le había dicho que Naruto se quedó a solas con Sasuke.

Segundo, porque las explosiones y choques de poder fueron muy obvios ya que se veían desde la aldea.

Y Tercero… porque algo muy malo debió pasarle a Naruto para que deje un cesto lleno de comida sin tocar.

Además… tenía un mal presentimiento.

No veía a nadie alrededor pero de seguro estaba cerca.

Iría a buscarlo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

__Naru…to… ngh_… - el moreno clavó sus uñas en la bronceada espalda del rubio. Sentía que llegaba a su límite.

Naruto sólo siguió degustando de su cuello mientras frotaba con fuerza ambos miembros, ya bañados de pre-semen.

Sasuke ya sentía el calor abrumador bajar por su vientre con potencia, pero de repente sintió algo mal. Y él sabía lo que era.

__ "No me besa"_ – se había percatado que desde que comenzaron el rubio no le había dado ni un solo beso en la boca -_"¿Por qué no me…?"_ – se agarró fuerte de los hombros del jinchiruki - Naruto…

El rubio se extrañó al escucharlo, no era como los anteriores suspiros que se identificaban con su nombre… esta vez, en verdad parecía llamándolo.

Naruto sacó su rostro del cuello albino y lo miró a los ojos. Y tarde se dio cuenta de que fue un error.

Ni bien conectó sus ojos con la negra y brillosa mirada del moreno, éste lo rodeó con ambos brazos y bruscamente lo hizo caer sobre su boca. Comenzó a besarlo con desesperación.

Y el rubio, quien se había resistido hasta ahora a besarlo en la boca, no pudo aguantar más, y lo besó, con deseo, con pasión, con amor, con todo.

__Ah...!_ – el moreno se vio obligado a romper de golpe el beso, ante la necesidad de gemir; su vista nublada y la pérdida de juicio le anunciaban que había llegado al final - _Naruto…!_ - soltó un sensual alarido viniéndose fuertemente, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, sacándole sangre, aferrándose a él para sobrellevar las impetuosas sensaciones que sufría su cuerpo que se contraía ante semejante placer.

__¡Sasuke…! _– gimió el rubio corriéndose también, sufriendo las mismas conmociones que el Uchiha.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre Sasuke, sentía su corazón bombardeando fuerte, y su respiración agitada demostraba la falta de aire que sufría. El moreno no estaba en mejores condiciones, a parte que le costaba más trabajo recuperar la respiración teniendo a Naruto desplomado encima de él.

_Na… - Sasuke quiso hablar, pero no pudo, le faltaba el aire aún - … ruto…

El rubio se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

No debió haberlo hecho, lo último que quería era verse atrapado por esa mirada profunda e inusitada que lo miraba con tal necesidad que le daban ganas de olvidarse del mundo y quedarse a su lado para siempre.

Y leyó sus ojos…

Parecía pidiéndole algo.

Y se lo concedió.

Le dio un beso. Le besó suavemente, sintiendo el corazón del otro chocar frenético con el suyo sobre su pecho. Lo besó con suficiente intensidad como para quitarle el aire de nuevo.

Una vez se separaron, el moreno echó el rostro hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos levemente, y sin capacidad para mantenerse despierto un segundo más, se quedó dormido.

El rubio se le quedó mirando, como desvanecido. Aquel rostro tan fino y tranquilo parecía un ensueño, y viéndolo así tan vulnerable debajo suyo era difícil pensar que era la misma persona nada-vulnerable, traidora y malvada que estaba planeando destruir la aldea, destruirlo a él y destruirse a sí mismo.

Ese último pensamiento hizo entrar en sí a Naruto, recordándole que nunca debió soltar las riendas del asunto, se suponía que no se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos, pero como siempre su corazón venció a la razón. Aquel amor sumado al deseo adicto que sentía por Sasuke se había vuelto una obsesión… y una necesidad.

Su mente era un remolino de preguntas sin respuestas, y si habían respuestas, eran precisamente las que no quería saber. Porque él sabía que Sasuke aún tenía como objetivo su venganza. Sabía que pretendía hacerle daño.

Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Si tan sólo las cosas fueran más sencillas. Si tan sólo no fuera necesario tanto dolor para amar a alguien.

_ _"Por qué…?"_ – se lamentó apoyando su frente al de Sasuke – _"¿Por qué me vuelves más adicto a ti?" _– una lágrima cayó en el rostro del moreno, y resbaló a través de él - _"Si no supiera sobre tus verdaderas intenciones, sería feliz, pero no es verdad, todo esto no es verdad, tus besos son una farsa… y aún así los siento tan reales… como si tú también me amaras, ¿cómo puede mi corazón ser tan ingenuo?" _

Le alegraba pensar que tal vez realmente siente algo por él, y al mismo le mortificaba pensar que tal vez sólo se engaña y Sasuke en verdad no siente nada…

Naruto no sabía qué pensar

Y aquel hecho de incertidumbre era el que le causaba tanto dolor. Más porque sabía que la respuesta más lógica era la segunda opción.

_Maldición… - murmuró apretando los ojos con frustración - maldición…

Dolía tanto…

**_Cielos, si lo dejas inconsciente solo con un rocecito, lo vas a dejar muerto cuando lo folles, kukukukuku**

_... ¡!

**_...**

_...

Con un aura negra y asesina, el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció completamente con irritación y sus músculos se tensaron

_Mier**! Joder! Kuso! Maldición! Demonios! Rayos! Cara**!

**_Pero qué boca tan sucia, ¿con esa **_**cosa**_** besaste al bastardo?... Se lo merece**

Apresurado y con mucha rabia se acomodó el pantalón y se lo acomodó a Sasuke (sin mirarlo para que el desgraciado biju no lo ande viendo), luego le cerró el cierre de su camisa ploma, la cual hace un momento estaba completamente abierta.

_¡Si tan solo estuvieras parado frente a mí YO…!

**_Morirías de la vergüenza **– le completó la frase según su punto de vista -** No te preocupes, mocoso, yo acabo de despertar y desgraciadamente no vi tu "encuentro de pasión", ahora… ¡cuéntame!**

_¡Muérete!

Se puso de pie de golpe. De repente, al no estar al lado del calor del moreno, sintió la ventisca helada de la noche, recordándole el clima. No tenía idea de dónde había dejado su camiseta y su chaqueta. Tendría que buscarlas en la mañana. Ahora lo mejor era irse a casa.

Miró a Sasuke. No se veía ni cerca de despertar.

**_Lo mataste **

Haciendo oídos sordos, el rubio se acercó algo dudoso al Uchiha. Pero después se decidió. No estaba loco como para dejarlo ahí tirado.

**_Déjalo ahí, así alguien **_**más**_** lo violará kukukuku**

_Muy gracioso – el rubio levantó a Sasuke como pudo en sus brazos, no era gran cosa, había alzado a mucha gente en brazos anteriormente y además Sasuke no era nada pesado… físicamente hablando. Ahora iba a llevarlo a su casa obviamente.

**_No estaba bromeando, yo hablaba en serio **

Con el moreno inconsciente en brazos, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Sí, caminar. Porque justo ahora no tenía sus kunais de teletransportación, además no había puesto uno de recepción en la casa de Sasuke. Se puso una nota mental para hacerlo.

En el camino no hacía más que mirar al Uchiha. Se veía tan sereno y tranquilo, lleno de paz, como si aquel dolor y odio que guarda dentro no existieran. Cómo quisiera que siempre esté así, y poder verlo, además de tranquilo, feliz. No pudo evitar pensar que dormido se veía muy hermoso…

**_¿Pero qué cursilerías estas pensando?**

_¡Que te calles! – reclamó el rubio en voz baja, sonrojándose al verse descubierto

**_Te recuerdo que yo escucho tus pensamientos, se nota que cuando te revolcaste con él no estabas pensando **

_Maldición, mañana mismo te compro un bozal

**_Si se despierta te va a matar porque va a ver que lo cargas como princesita de cuentos, ¿podía haberme tocado un jinchuriki más cursi? Por supuesto que no**

_Si me mata a mí, tú morirás conmigo… ¡¿y cómo rayos quieres que lo cargue entonces?

**_Por lo menos podrías disimular un poco no apegándolo tanto a tu cuerpo como si tuvieras miedo de que venga alguien a quitártelo **

_Tsk!

**_¿Lo estás abrigando porque no quieres que se te enferme? Oooh, que asquerosamente dulce eres**

_¿Sabes? – dijo sonriendo el jinchuriki con malicia - Conozco un sello estupendo que puede hacer que…

**_¡Está bien! ¡Me callo!**

_Más te vale

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Entró a la sombría y oscura casa y caminó sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Conocía la casa del Uchiha pero nunca había llegado a su cuarto. Supuso que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, así que fue hacia ahí.

Entró a la habitación que tenía la puerta abierta, las otras estaban completamente cerradas, y supuso que ese era el cuarto de Sasuke.

Woah, que lujo. El sólo cuarto parecía otra casa de lo grande que era. Tenía cómoda, una cama grande (con varias almohadas), un ropero grande y una ventana con vista a la vecindad.

Se acercó a la cama y puso al moreno allí. Luego se dispuso a buscar una manta para cubrirlo.

**_¿Cuántas veces se **_**descargaron**_**?**

Naruto chasqueó la lengua por el fastidio.

_¿Sigues? – preguntó amenazante

**_Es que me sorprende verlo tan cansado y agotado, que hasta ahora no tiene miras de abrir los ojos**

_Bueno… - habló el rubio pensativo - yo una sola vez y él se corrió dos veces, y la primera fue muy rápido

**_Ah…**

_¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué te contesto? – se regañó a sí mismo dándose cuenta

**_Sabes lo que significa, verdad?**

_¿Qué cosa, idiota? – gruñó el rubio encontrando una manta, con lo que tapó a Sasuke.

**_Que le acabas de quitar la **_**media**_** virginidad al bastardo**

_Ah, sí, es que… … ¡¿QUE?

**_Que se nota que es la primera vez que hace algo así, siempre que es la primera vez quedan con las energías por los suelos**

_¿Y cómo yo? – preguntó el jinchuriki incrédulo

**_¿Tú? Yo estoy hablando en términos de una persona. Tú eres un **_**anormal**_**, ¿necesito responder a tu pregunta? **

_Eso quiere decir que… - habló Naruto meditativo

**_Sí, eres un fenómeno… como ese par de locos que estoy sospechando que son tus parientes, par de maniáticos que se pusieron a comerme por dentro y no tuve más remedio que vomitarlos… malditos…**

_... que Sasuke… que yo… primera vez?

Miró al moreno, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Los ojos azules se entrecerraron dándole un toque de lo que parecía frialdad, y comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke.

**_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Lo matarás aprovechando que duerme? Hazlo, por primera vez en la vida yo te apoyo**

Pero matarlo era lo último que se pasó por la mente. Estando al lado del vengador, se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a darle suaves besos en el rostro, por lo cual Sasuke comenzó a moverse un poco, aunque aún no despertaba.

**_¡Demonios, mocoso! ¡Vas a despertarlo! ¡Y no quiero morir aún! Si te mata yo también moriré, kuso! Y tú estás muy tonto para defenderte!**

_Mmmh… - suspiró un poco el moreno y luego se quedó completamente quieto otra vez, sin despertar.

**_Camote sin remedio **– eso era un insulto muy cruel según Kyuubi -** te recuerdo que el bastardito dijo una vez que sería capaz de ****lo que sea**** con tal de conseguir su objetivo, así que no te sorprenda que haya decidido perder ****parte**** de su virginidad contigo, a parte que tú no estás nada mal, eres apetitoso…**

Naruto se enderezó de nuevo, y resopló con resignación

_ _"Ya lo sé, sé que…"_

**_Que eres apetitoso?**

_ _"¡NO!... Sé que no debo confiarme por lo que pasó, y no lo haré…"_ – pensó con determinación – _"puedo entregarme al deseo… pero no al amor…"_

No por ahora

**_Eso dices y apuesto a que mañana le saltas encima a abrazarlo**

__ "¡Yo no haré eso!... además ya tengo un plan, sólo que me faltan algunos detalles para llevarlo a cabo"_

**_De seguro él ahora piensa que te tiene en sus manos**

__ "Pues si eso piensa… se equivoca"_

**_No se equivoca, porque SÍ te tiene en sus manos… sólo haz el favor de no hacérselo notar, sí?**

__ "Tsk… Estúpido biju"_

**_Ese es mi mocoso **

__ "¡No me digas 'mocoso'!"_

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

_**Y acabó! Espero que les haya gustado TT-TT, fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, pueden hacérmela saber. **_

_**OK…**_

_**Ahora vamos al rincón de la interacción animal… digo! de la interacción con mis amigos los personajes para escuchar lo que opinan ellos:**_

_Flor: Qué les pareció?_

_Sasu: Fue horrible_

_Flor: En el buen sentido?_

_Sasu: No! en un sentido horrible!_

_Flor: Por qué?_

_Sasu: Porque… yo no me dejaría besar con el dobe_

_Flor: ¿Podrías hacer ese puchero mientras te sonrojas de nuevo? Quiero sacarte una foto_

_Sasu: ¡CÁLLATE! ¿de qué hablas? Yo nunca haría eso_

_Flor: Cuando eras niño lo hacías a cada rato =3, te veías taaaan uke… o digo! tierno x3_

_Sasu: … piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito x/_

_Flor: En cómo te acaricia Naru?_

_Sasu: Seeeeh… digo ¡NO! ¡a mí sólo me importa mi venganza! ¡sólo por eso lo hice! Ya que si yo quiero besarlo se me escapa, entonces me dejo besar… ¡Y tus teorías sobre mí son completamente equivocadas! Y dile a __tu__ versión de Kabuto OOC que se vaya a la mier**!_

_Flor: HAHAHAHAH! Lo siento Sasu, es que así es como ven ojos narusasurescos como los míos! xD_

_Sasu: ¡Pues haré como Itachi y te sacaré tus ojos narusasu-lo que sea!_

_Flor: Y te los pondrás para tener más poder?_

_Sasu: Sí! Me los pondré para… ¡NO! kuso…_

_Flor: En fin, nos despedimos ya que…_

_Sasu: ¡Espera un momento!_

_Flor: Qué?_

_Sasu: ¿Cómo te atreviste y osaste a hacer algo así? *sharingan*_

_Flor: De qué hablas? O_O_

_Sasu: ¡Sabes de lo que hablo! Ese asqueroso… *le cuesta decirlo*… momento NaruGaa_

_Flor: Fue un momento de inspiración ^_^_

_Sasu: QUE?_

_Flor: Pa que veas que tienes competencia x3_

_Sasu: ¡Qué competencia ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Ese ojeroso no me llega ni a los tobillos!_

_Flor: Entonces qué es lo que reclamas?_

_Sasu: ¡SE BESARON!... ¡dos veces!... ¡Y ME HICISTE MIRAR!_

_Flor: Y lloraste?_

_Sasu: Sí! llo… ¡NO!_

_Flor: De qué te quejas? Se dieron un __último__ beso, en representación de un romance que jamás floreció y jamás florecerá Q _Q *sniff*_

_Sasu: ¡Eso no tiene sentido!_

_Flor: Para una chica sensible como yo tiene mucho sentido ^w^_

_Sasu: ¡No es cierto! ¡Lo pusiste sólo para fastidiarme!_

_Flor:… también._

_Sasu: ¡Lo sabía!_

_Flor: Además deberías estar feliz de que no reviva a Itachi y lo ponga ahí en medio, muchas lectoras me lo pidieron_

_Sasu: No te atrevas_

_Flor: ¡¿Me estás retando? ò_ó_

_Sasu: Además a Itachi no le gusta el dobe, ¡¿de dónde sacas eso, narusasu-loca!_

_Flor: ¿Que de dónde lo saqué? ¡Del manga! ¿De dónde más?_

_Sasu: ¿Cómo que del manga?_

_Flor: El próximo fic que saldrá será "El novio de mi hermano", hecho precisamente con la intención de vengarme del vengador, muahahaha_

_Sasu: ¿Vengarte? ¿Yo qué rayos te hice?_

_Flor: ¡Haces sufrir a mi Naru!_

_Sasu: ¡NO ES TUYO!... además… ¡No es mi culpa que él esté tan loco por mí!_

_Flor: ¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¡tú lo sedujiste con tus shortcitos sexys y cortos en la primera temporada! ¡y ahora andas exhibiendo tu pechonalidad para seguir seduciéndolo! ¿qué te crees?_

_Sasu: ¡¿QUEEEEEE? ò□ó_

_Flor: Como sea, el fic nuevo saldrá después de que termine uno de mis fics. Será un fic cruel, humorístico, con amor contenido y desenfrenado, hecho con la intención de sacarle a Sasuke un tic permanente, con verdaderas razones para que Sasuke quiera matar a Itachi, y por si eso fuera poco, será un NaruSasu_

_Sasu: ¿Ya te dije que te odio? ¬_¬_

_Flor: No x3_

_Sasu: ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces! ò_ó_

_Flor: Si estás tan seguro ¿Por qué preguntas entonces?_

_Sasu: Kuso, kuso, kuso, ¡KUSO!_

_Kanku: ¡Cállense todos! me interesa un pepino lo demás, lo que importa aquí es… ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE ESE… ESE… A ACERCARSE A MI HERMANITA? ¡Y exijo ver a la autora de este fic para que me diga quien le dio autorización de hacer eso!_

_Flor: ehm… fue Gaara, y a cambio lo hice besar con Naruto n_n_

_Kanku/Sasu: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Ò□Ó_

_Gaa:… _

_Shino: Yo quiero opinar algo, esta es la primera vez que me dejan salir al aire y me dijeron que será la última, así que no la desaprovecharé… hay algo que siempre he querido decir, yo-_

_Naru: ¡Dejen sus reviews, dattebayo! ^w^_

_Sasu: NARUTO! ò_ó_

_Naru: Qué? O_OU_

_Sasu: ¡No pidas reviews!_

_Naru: Por qué?_

_Sasu: ¡Porque no quiero que esa maniática acabe alguno de sus fics y comience con ese otro en el que sólo quiere torturarme! Por cierto… aún tengo que pegarte por tumbarme en el césped y comerme ahí!_

_Naru: Yo no te comí, además eras tú el que suspendió sus caderas porque querías que…_

_Sasu: ¡S-SILENCIO!... =/=… y-yo lo que quería era escapar… ¡TE MATARÉ, DOBE! ¡TE DETESTO!_

_Naru: Me detestas? ó_ò Pe-pero… eres tú el que comienza besarme y se vuelve mantequilla cuando yo…_

_Sasu: ¡QUE TE CALLES! _

_Naru: No puedo callarme, tengo que pedir reviews, Flor-chan me paga muy bien por eso_

_Sasu: ¡No los pedirás! _

_Ita: Entonces los pediré yo u/_\u… ehem! *prepara su esplendorosa voz* ¡dejen reviews! n/_\n _

_Sasu: NOOOOOOOOO! Dx_

_Flor: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! xD_

_**Ya en serio, dejen sus opiniones, por favor :3**_

_**¡Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Las quiero mucho! X3**_

_**.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**FlorDeDesierto **_


	9. Chapter 9

**UNA SEMILLA QUE NO SE PRETENDIÓ SEMBRAR, FLORECE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus párpados se abrieron pesadamente encontrándose con la molesta luz del día que entraba por la ventana.

Dio un gruñido de disgusto y se volteó dándole la espalda al sol. Se sentía cansado y sin ganas de levantarse. Además su cómoda cama no le facilitaba el asunto, definitivamente quería quedarse allí todo el día, como si nada le importara.

De repente se sobresaltó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

¿Su cama?

¿Estaba en su cama?

Sasuke se dignó a mirar a su alrededor y reconoció su habitación. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, porque que él se acuerde estaba…

… estaba…

_... ¡! – se sobresaltó de una forma demasiado perceptible para su gusto al caer en cuenta de sus acciones del día anterior.

Había ido a buscar a Naruto. Discutieron. Pelearon. Se besaron… y…

Y…

_No es posible – murmuró llevándose una mano a la cara, la cual estaba roja ante sus recuerdos, y a pesar de que no había nadie para mirarlo, se sentía sumamente avergonzado.

De repente se volvió a sobresaltar (demasiados sobresaltos para los primeros cinco minutos del día) ante el pensamiento de… ¿hasta dónde habían llegado?

Se sentó de golpe. Y comprobó que no sintió ningún dolor.

Dio un suspiro aliviado, pero después se sobresaltó. (Con tantos sobresaltos le iba a dar un infarto prematuro)

¿Por qué estaba comprobando si le dolía? ¿Acaso admitía que sería el… de… _abajo_?

Llevó su mano a su sien tratando de calmarse. Obvio que no va a suponer que él le hizo algo a Naruto, después de todo, Sasuke estuvo abajo todo el tiempo…

_Dejándose hacer… _

_¡Maldición! – síp, no sabía dónde meter la cara de la vergüenza, y repito, nadie lo estaba mirando… aunque tal vez los fantasmas de sus padres… ¡Cielos! ¡Tiene razón! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Trató de calmarse. Y se convenció… él sólo se dejó hacer porque de ese modo tendría a Naruto donde quería…

_¿Encima de ti?_

Se escuchó decirse a sí mismo internamente, de forma irónica. Se sentía estúpido. Pero en realidad, esto le serviría porque con eso comprobaba que el rubio le guardaba… _sentimientos_?

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho ante su autoexplicación. Estaba cada vez más cerca de concluir sus planes de venganza.

Y se había dejado hacer porque de ese modo Naruto siente que tiene el control, pero no es así.

Sí, otra autoexplicación satisfactoria.

Con esos pensamientos se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse.

De repente se percató de la sustancia ya endurecida en su abdomen, trayéndole a la memoria aquel momento en el que ambos se…

_Agh… demonios, cálmate – se decía a sí mismo apoyándose en la pared y tapando su cara caliente de nuevo. Aunque sus autoexplicaciones hayan sido muy convincentes, seguía abochornado. La verdad es que no estaba en sus planes _conscientes_ el llegar a ese tipo de extremos con el rubio. No en los conscientes.

Sería estúpido decir que esa no era su intención, ya que no había hecho más que provocarlo (en todas las formas posibles) durante esos días. Pero conscientemente no era eso lo que planeaba.

Cuando llegó a la aldea y se enteró de que el rubio decidió darle la espalda, sus planes eran que vuelva a confiar en él como amigo.

No como otra cosa.

Pero eso cambió desde que lo besó para callarlo y Naruto no reaccionó repulsivo. Entonces aquello, incluyendo algunos sucesos después de eso, le hicieron notar que la relación que tiene (o tenía) con Naruto no era normal.

Aquellas miradas, la tensión, el contacto, la pasión y el fuego que desencadenaban cuando estaban cerca, era más que obvio.

Aunque jamás pensó en que Naruto lo mirara de ese modo, y se negaba a aceptar que en el fondo siempre quiso que lo hiciera.

Él no sentía nada por Naruto (definitivamente NO). pero tenía que admitir que le atraía y que le gustaba.

Pero… ¿desde cuándo anda fijándose en un hombre?

O una mejor pregunta… ¿desde cuándo anda fijándose en _algo_?

_¿Qué… demonios…? – se sorprendió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras se miraba al espejo del baño después de salir de la ducha.

Tenía chupetones por todos lados. Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era esa visible y bien definida marca de mordida.

¡CRASH! – quebró el espejo de un golpe. No podía soportar verse a sí mismo con la cara sumamente roja y sumamente estúpida.

_¡Kuso! ¡Ese usuratonkachi! – el maldito rubio y su maldita _energía _se lo pagarían muy caro. ¿Cómo se atreve a marcarlo de ese modo?

Definitivamente esto era vergonzoso.

Ni loco se dejaría ver esas marcas con nadie, así que pensó que lo más conveniente era subir su cierre hasta arriba, o simplemente evitar a la gente, en especial a su fastidioso equipo (a la que no se le puede llamar 'gente').

Salió del baño bufando muy molesto y comenzó a vestirse. De pronto otro pensamiento relámpago llegó a su mente… ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa?

La pregunta era tonta. Y la respuesta era obvia.

Y eso no hacía más que aumentar su bochorno.

Naruto lo había traído. El muy virgen de Sasuke se agotó (con una semi-ronda) y se quedó dormido, y Naruto tuvo que cargarlo cual caballero y llevarlo a su camita.

¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Si no tuviera que cumplir cierta venganza, se suicidaría.

Él nunca había tenido sexo antes, y tampoco usó la famosa _masturbación_, y no es como si alguna vez hubiera necesitado hacerlo, para él todo a su alrededor era repugnante y absolutamente no le provocaba excitación hormonal. Entonces es obvio que, después de _correrse_ (como dice Juugo) dos veces seguidas, debía quedar agotado… ¡es que eso no era cuestión de chakra, demonios!

Bueno, haciendo recapitulación de respuestas. Primero, tuvieron sexo porque le es conveniente para su plan; Segundo, estuvo abajo y se dejó hacer porque le es conveniente para su plan; Tercero, estaba en su casa porque Naruto lo trajo.

Todo estaba explicado.

Lo único que no se explicaba y prefería ignorar rotundamente, eran los latidos fuertes de su corazón sólo de recordar la anterior noche y también el hecho de que, al pensar que el rubio sienta algo por él, sentía un molesto calorcito anidarse en su pecho.

Sin prestarle atención a eso, Sasuke salió de su casa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Tengo una vaca lecheeeeera… - cantaba él, y en su imaginación era tan hermoso que los pajaritos imaginarios volaban a su alrededor haciéndole coro.

_... – la otra persona lo miró con irritación

_No es una vaca cualquieeeeera

_...

Y llegó la parte de la canción que más ama el público, por lo cual él se esforzó en hacerlo lo más melodioso posible…

_¡Me da leche merengada!

**_¡CALLATE, SAI!**

_¡Ah! – se interrumpió la canción debido a que el 'público' (que constaba de una sola persona) le golpeó en la cabeza - ¿por qué me pegas? – cuestionó él muy confundido

_¿Por qué cantas esa canción horrible? – cuestionó la pelirrosa con fastidio. No podía creer que Kakashi siga siendo tan inmaduro como para dejarlos esperando tanto, ahora tenía que estar una hora y media sentada al lado de Sai esperando al tuerto de pacotilla.

_Naruto-kun dijo que yo tenía una hermosa voz – comentó Sai con una sonrisa sincera, esperando una respuesta de ella.

_Bueno… - ella reviró los ojos aburrida - eso no te da el derecho de cantar cualquier cosa y menos en mi oreja

Sai se le quedó mirándola un momento en forma seria y hasta podría decirse que expectante. Sin quitar esa mirada, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para tener una mejor perspectiva de la vista del rostro de la chica.

_¿Tú concuerdas con Naruto-kun? – preguntó al fin

_¿En qué? – dijo Sakura mirándolo confusa

_En que tengo una hermosa voz – especificó el moreno

_... – ella se sonrojó un poquito por la incomodidad y desvió la mirada a otro lado. Sakura no era de las que halagan al sexo masculino en voz alta (sólo a Sasuke).

_... – Sai la siguió mirando expectante

_He escuchado mejores – respondió Sakura con autosuficiencia

_... – Sai se le quedó mirando un momento, luego miró cabizbajo hacia el frente, inexpresivo - supongo que sí – murmuró

Sakura lo miró de reojo y sintió remordimiento. Sai no era de los que muestran emociones facialmente, pero se había desenvuelto mucho a comparación de cómo era cuando se integró al equipo 7, y ahora que lo miraba, parecía algo decepcionado.

_Tienes buena voz – confesó ella sonriendo sinceramente

_... – él levantó la neutra mirada hacia ella y la sostuvo por un momento, pero después la desvió casi bruscamente.

_... – Sakura dejó su sonrisa por una cara sorprendida al ver que Sai miró hacia el lado contrario, al suelo - ¿qué sucede?

_... – él la miró de reojo, ella se estremeció un poco ante la mirada, era seria y misteriosa, misteriosa en todos los sentidos, tal vez porque el chico esconde dentro más cosas de las que él mismo sabe - Tú… me enfermas

_... – tic en la ceja

¡PUUM!

_¡Agh! – se quejó el moreno al caer al suelo unos metros más allá después de recibir el golpe de la pelirrosa.

_¡COMO QUE TE ENFERMO, IDIOTA! – gritó ella levantando el puño y con venas de enfado en toooda la frente.

_Es que… - sentado en el suelo, Sai llevó la mirada al piso en forma pensativa, como buscando la forma de explicar - cada vez que me sonríes de forma verdadera… - levantó la inmutable mirada hacia Sakura - creo que me da fiebre y tengo taquicardia

_... – ella olvidó su enojo y lo miró sorprendida - ¿te da fiebre? – preguntó acercándose para cerciorarse, poniendo una mano en la frente del moreno

_Empeora – dijo el pelinegro quitando la mano de Sakura de inmediato - te dije que me enfermas, debes tener un virus... ¿O es que yo soy raro? – se preguntó lo último mirando al frente, como ido en sus pensamientos

_No eres raro… bueno, en realidad eres **muy** raro, pero eso no tiene nada que ver… - se puso pensativa - creo que es el pánico que te causa el ser golpeado

_... – Sai la miró penetrante, como analizando cada detalle de su rostro, haciendo que ella se ponga nerviosa de nuevo, parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo muy significativo - yo leí que pasan esas cosas cuando se está frente a una chica hermosa – ella se sorprendió y se sonrojó ante lo dicho – pero no entiendo por qué me pasa eso a mí, si tú eres muy fea

*Plin!* - venota en la frente de Sakura

¡PUUUUUM!

El moreno había recibido otro golpe, sólo que esta vez el impacto de su cuerpo con el suelo había provocado un agujero.

_¡SHANAROOOOO! ¡Eres un idiota, Sai! – dijo Sakura apretando los puños muy irritada

_... – Sai se enderezó un poco, y sin decir nada sacó su pergamino y su tinta comenzando a dibujar.

_¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sakura desconcertada. Luego el moreno juntó sus dedos índice y medio para susurrar su jutsu.

Del pergamino salieron volando mariposas hacia Sakura, dejándola algo atontada ante la acción de Sai.

_A las chicas les gustan las mariposas – comentó Sai sonriendo a su estilo

_¡Ah! ¡Me manchó la ropa! – se sobresaltó la pelirrosa tratando de quitar la mancha negra de su vestimenta después de que una mariposita se posó en su hombro.

_... – Sai la miró, y luego se preguntó a sí mismo - ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?

Pobre

_¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un tonto y sentarte sin hacer nada estúpido de una vez? – preguntó Sakura con una irritación muy visible.

_... – en silencio, Sai se puso de pie y luego se sentó junto a ella.

Y guardó silencio…

Y siguió guardando silencio…

Y…

_Yo creo que…

_Sai – aseveró Sakura con mucha seriedad - si dices algo más estoy segura de que eso provocará que te golpee y yo no quiero matarte, así que por favor cierra la boca

_... – silencio - Está bien – dijo el moreno

_...

_...

Y guardó silencio…

Y siguió guardando silencio…

Y…

_¿Eres virgen?

_...

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Personas a kilómetros veían una polvareda enorme ser levantada junto con ese estruendo.

_¿Qué…. hi… ce…? – preguntó Sai agonizante desde un agujero mucho más hondo que el anterior, confundido otra vez. Había leído una vez que a las mujeres, el hombre nunca llegará a comprenderlas del todo. Estaba comprobando que tenía mucha razón, porque él no comprendía nada.

_¿COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME ESO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO? – Sakura echaba humo por las orejas.

_Eres tan agresiva… - comentó Sai poniéndose de pie - ¿sigues con tu monstruación?

_¡SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOO! – y allí iba otro golpe, pero esta vez Sai la esquivó ágilmente y la sujetó con fuerza por atrás, dejándola inmovilizada y sorprendida

_Siempre que me golpeas, me pregunto ¿qué pasaría si no dejo que me golpee? ¿me dolería menos o es necesario para formar un lazo con ella?... – Sakura no entendía nada de lo que Sai decía - es que no me gustan los golpes, me duelen, ¿a ti te gustan los golpes?

_¡NO! ¡PERO SE GOLPEA AL IDIOTA QUE SE LO TIENE BIEN MERECIDO! – se zafó del agarre gracias a su fuerza y lo encaró.

_¿Acaso es malo ser virgen? . preguntó Sai con curiosidad

_¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡PERVERTIDO! – definitivamente quería matarlo, pero se paralizó cuando el moreno la abrazó fuerte de repente - …..

_Leí en un libro que no hay nada mejor que un abrazo para reconfortar a la persona amada… - comentó Sai sin salir de su habitual neutralidad, sintiendo cómo Sakura se tensaba - _"mmmmh, creo que yo también me siento reconfortado… aunque la verdad no estoy seguro de lo que es sentirse reconfortado"_

_¿Por qué cambias de tema tan de repente? - preguntó la kunoichi con fastidio, pero sin deshacer el abrazo - a veces pienso que te haces el ignorante sólo para que no te pegue tan duro

_¿Entonces todo este tiempo estuviste golpeándome _suave_?... … - preguntó Sai con algo de sorpresa, soltándola un poco para mirarla a la cara -… … gracias – agradeció sonriendo con sinceridad - pero… ¿por qué te enojas de que te pregunte si eres virgen? – no iba a quedarse callado hasta despejar sus _inocentes_ dudas

_... – Sakura se contuvo de golpearlo armándose de paciencia, después de todo el pobre chico no tenía la culpa – es porque eso no se le pregunta a una dama, es como si estuvieras dudando de su integridad… la respuesta obvia a esa pregunta es sí.

_Ya veo… - dijo Sai asimilándolo - es que leí que una chica que llega virgen al casamiento es digna y pura, y las otras son unas… personas diferentes

_¿Dónde leíste eso? – preguntó Sakura con cara de fastidio

_En un libro que me dio Kakashi-sensei… - dijo el moreno - creo que se llama… - se puso pensativo tratando de recordar - Icha Icha tácticas de…

_¿ICHA ICHA? – gritó Sakura pasmada

De repente apareció una tercera persona en un ¡Poof!

_¡YOH! – saludó Kakashi mostrando su ojito feliz

La cabeza de Sakura giró 180 grados como salida de la película del 'exorcista' para mirar a Kakashi tenebrosamente.

**_Kakashi-sensei… - **dijo la pelirrosa ultratumba

_... – a Kakashi se le estremeció todo y su ojito ya no estaba feliz - ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó desconcertado

_Hágase el ignorante y no le pegará tan duro – aconsejó Sai con una sonrisa

**_¡USTED ES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡NO LE ANDE DANDO SUS PORQUERÍAS A SAI!**

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

_¡Ah! – Naruto, que estaba caminando a kilómetros de allí, se sobresaltó ante el movimiento de la tierra y el estruendo que lo acompañó - ¿qué fue eso? - se preguntó mirando a todos lados asustado - hasta siento que he perdido a un ser querido

**_Es tu imaginación - **dijo Kyuubi restándole importancia

_Mmh… - haciéndole caso su amado biju, Naruto siguió caminando hacia el lugar destinado. Iba caminando lentamente, es que no tenía muchas ganas de llegar. Pasaron los minutos mientras caminaba pensando (en cierta persona) cuando de repente…

_¡Naruto! – escuchó el rubio a sus espaldas y se volteó a ver quién lo llamaba

_¿A dónde estás yendo? – preguntó Suigetsu, cuando él junto con Juugo y Karin llegaron hasta el rubio

_¿Podemos acompañarte? – preguntó Karin suplicante

_No lo creo… - dijo Naruto haciendo puchero – ayer estaba peleando con Sasuke y Tsunade oba-chan se enteró, y ahora me mandó a llamar… de seguro para regañarme - ya sería la segunda vez. La primera había sido en la anterior pelea con Sasuke

_**/Flash Back/**_

__Ehm… quería verme, Tsunade obachan? – preguntó el rubio entrando cauteloso a la oficina de la Hokage_

__Acércate, Naruto – dijo ella desde su escritorio, mirándolo seriamente_

__Mh? – él, confundido, le hizo caso acercándose lentamente rodeando el escritorio para llegar a ella - ¡ITAIIIIIIIIII! – gritó cuando de repente ella le agarró la oreja_

__¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ANDAS HACIENDO CON EL UCHIHA? – gritó la rubia - ¡ATERRORIZAN A LAS PERSONAS DE LA ALDEA! ¡YO ESTABA A PUNTO DE MANDAR AL ESCUADRÓN! _

__N-Nosotros sólo estábamos entrenando, tebayo – explicó el rubio con lagrimones del dolor, ya que todavía no había soltado su oreja_

__¿Entrenando? ¿ENTRENANDO? – conste que aún no le soltaba la oreja - ¡SE SENTÍA UN TERREMOTO POR CULPA DE USTEDES Y DICES QUE SÓLO ESTABAN ENTRENANDO? – gritó furiosa - ¡No es un juego, mocoso del demonio!_

_**_Kukukuku, La pechugona tiene razón, el mocoso es mío**_

__¡Pero Tsunade obachan! – quiso objetar el jinchuriki_

__¡Nada de peros! ¡No quiero volver a enterarme que anduviste peleando con el Uchiha! ¡Si vas a matarlo, mátalo de una vez, pero no quiero sus juegos! _

_Naruto la miró enojado_

__¡Yo no lo mataré! _

__¡Entonces no quiero peleas! – recalcó la Hokage_

__¡Pero Tsunade obachan, usted no entiende! – contrarrestó el Uzumaki - nosotros nos entendemos con los puños_

_**_Y a besos**__ – completó Kyuubi haciendo tensar al rubio_

_Había una vena en la frente de la Hokage_

__¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que por ese estilo de 'comunicación cavernícola' que siempre han tenido es que hasta ahora tienes problemas con él? – Naruto se quedó callado y pensativo ante eso - ¡Pues el idioma de brutos que utilizan ustedes para comunicarse no me concierne! ¡Búscate otra forma de entenderte! ¡con señales de humo, con mímica, con pellizcos! ¡No me importa! ¡Pero no atemoricen a la aldea! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?_

__... – Naruto la miró en silencio por un momento… pensando: ¿pellizcos? – Sí – asintió finalmente_

__Bien, retírate_

_Naruto se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de salir se volteó a decirle…_

__Pero recuerda que, sean serias o no las peleas, no quiero que nadie NADIE interfiera, entendiste?_

__... – tic en el ojo y vena por reventar - ¡A MÍ NO ME DAS ÓRDENES, MOCOSO! – le lanza la primera cosa dura que encuentra a la mano._

__¡Ah! _

_CRASH! _

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Por suerte, había escapado ileso.

_¿Peleaste con Sasuke otra vez? – preguntó Juugo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio

_Sí… - contestó resoplando – ayer nosotros… - estaba hablando como si nada pero de repente se estremeció cuando se le vino algo a la mente.

Los tres de Taka lo miraron extrañados… no sabían que alguien podía ponerse de ese color.

_Oye, estás bien? – preguntó Suigetsu

_S-Sí - desvió la mirada – bueno, yo voy a ir donde Tsunade obachan, ustedes si quieren pueden dar un paseo para conocer Konoha, cuando termine mi reunión con la Hokage, iré a buscarlos.

_Me parece bien – dijo Juugo rápidamente arrastrando a los otros dos, que estaban a punto de decir algo.

Naruto siguió su camino y…

_¡Naruto! – otra voz lo llamó, y él se volteó encontrándose con…

_¡AAAAHH! – gritó el rubio espantado al ver quién era

_¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Sakura extrañada al ver cómo se asustó su compañero

Naruto tragó saliva inconscientemente. Se sentía culpable, una especie de villano ruin y sin corazón estando en frente de la pelirrosa. ¿Y cómo no sentir eso? Él era el mayor testigo del amor que Sakura siempre le profesó a Sasuke, e incluso le pidió ayuda ¿y él qué hace?... shit.

_N-Nada – respondió el rubio rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo - es que…me asustaste – dijo sonriendo nervioso y sudando frío

_... … … ¿qué estás queriendo decir con eso? – dijo Sakura arrastrando cada palabra. Es que la chica no estaba de humor en este momento (y ya saben por qué).

_¿Eh?… - Naruto la miró asustado - Na-Nada, Sakura-chan… - puso sus manos frente a él en señal de defensa, pero tratando de sonreír… tratando - no quise decir que fueras horrible – seeh, cuando uno está nervioso se le puede salir cualquier cosa

_¡SHANAROOOOOOO! –Sakura está considerando permanecer con los guantes que usa para golpear puestos todo el día, al parecer es necesario pegar a un idiota a cada esquina.

_Sakura-chan… - dijo el rubio con lagrimones y agarrándose la cabeza, donde ahora tenía un chichón muy grande - eso dolió

Sakura lo siguió mirando con euforia contenida por un momento, pero después dio un suspiro calmándose, recordando qué era lo que había venido a hacer, o más bien, decir.

_Naruto… - le habló despacio, y ya con más seriedad, y con algo de tristeza y resignación - yo fui a la cascada anoche para hablar contigo…

_... …. – el rubio se olvidó del dolor de cabeza y se quedó como poste ante las palabras de Sakura

_Y no te encontraba, así que fui a buscarte y entonces…

_... …. – sus azules ojos ya se iban a salir del pánico. Ya se imaginaba lo que la pelirrosa le diría…

_**/Imaginación de Naruto/**_

__Y no te encontraba, así que fui a buscarte y entonces… … … - Sakura lo miró furiosa - ¡Vi cómo tú y Sasuke-kun se revolcaban!_

__¡S-Sakura-chan… puedo explicarlo! – dijo desesperado el Uzumaki_

__¡No tienes nada qué explicar! – gritó ella - ¡Traicionaste mi confianza! ¡Eres repugnante! ¡Ambos lo son! – ratificó - ¡no quiero que te acerques a mí nunca más! ¡Eres un asqueroso! ¡Olvida que fui tu amiga!_

_PLAF! – una cachetada (y se quedó sin cachete)_

_**/Fin de la imaginación/**_

_No_… , pensó Naruto. Eso no es lo que Sakura haría, ella era su amiga, y era muy inteligente… debía entender.

_**/Otra imaginación de Naruto/ **_

__Y no te encontraba, así que fui a buscarte y entonces… … … - suspiró con tristeza - Vi cómo tú y Sasuke-kun se besaban y se… - no supo continuar - otras cosas más_

__¡S-Sakura-chan… puedo explicarlo! – dijo desesperado el Uzumaki_

__No necesitas explicar nada, Naruto, yo lo entiendo – dijo ella con una sonrisa - sé que tú y él se aman y yo respetaré eso… estoy feliz por ustedes y recuerda que siempre contarás conmigo como amiga n_n_

_Abrazo_

_**/Fin de la imaginación/**_

Bueno… sinceramente pasarse de un extremo a otro no es conveniente ni lógico, pero ese era el resultado de una mente que usualmente no es puesta a trabajar,

Y ese microsegundo le pareció una eternidad al rubio, esperando a lo que Sakura iba a decir.

Y dijo…

_¡No estabas en ninguna parte! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

De haber sabido que eso era lo que Sakura iba a decir, el rubio no se hubiera derretido. Porque eso pasó, se derritió interiormente de los nervios de sólo pensar que los pudo haber visto… por eso no es bueno pensar.

Naruto estaba hecho un poste y cualquiera diría que su corazón se paró del susto. Y al ver que Sakura no había visto nada, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, desinflándose poco a poco (es que el pobre no estaba respirando). Y Sakura lo hubiera notado (ya que ella es muy observadora) de no ser porque estaba más concentrada en buscar las palabras correctas para explicarle ciertas cosas al rubio, quien ya con más tranquilidad esperaba que hable…

_La cuestión es que quería hablarte sobre Sasuke-kun

¡La tranquilidad se ha ido!

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que me ayudarás? – dijo ella algo avergonzada - Pues…

_Ehm, Sakura-chan – él la interrumpió rápidamente - respecto a eso, ya lo intenté

_... – ella lo miró sorprendida - ¿En serio?

_Sí – miró a cualquier lado que no sean los ojos de su amiga

_¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad

**_Casi nos mata**

La irritante voz de su biju no hacía otra cosa que ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya está

_Bueno… - comenzó Naruto, tratando de buscar el mejor modo de explicarlo - no importa qué me haya dicho, la cuestión es que no está interesado en nadie, Sakura-chan

**_Sólo en Uzumaki Naruto**

_Sólo en Uzuma… … … … ¡N-No está interesado en nada de nada! – se retractó de inmediato – _"estúpido zorro"_ - pensó

_Eso… ya lo sé – dijo Sakura con decepción - además precisamente es de eso que quería hablarte, es que yo… -intentó continuar pero Naruto la interrumpió de nuevo

_¡Y tampoco estará interesado nunca! – certificó el rubio - ¡Porque es un bastardo, tebayo!

**_Y es gay**

_¡Y es gay! – gritó el rubio - … … … …. … …. ….… … …. …. … … - y al otro segundo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, quedando pasmado

_... … - Sakura se le quedó mirando con la misma cara que puso él - ¿es gay? - preguntó

_¡NO!... ¡s-sólo era una broma! HAHAHA! – se rió para que se la crea, mientras en sus pensamientos quería asesinar a alguien - _"KYUUBI MALDITOOOOOO!"_

**_¿Quién te manda a ser tan menso? **

_Ah, bueno… - la pelirrosa le quitó importancia - la cuestión es que quería decirte que… - miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido para que no se atreva a interrumpirla de nuevo, él entendió y se quedó calladito – que olvides lo que dije, no quiero que estés cerca de él, Naruto – agachó al mirada con tristeza - podría pasarte algo malo y… tú eres mi mejor amigo, no soportaría que te pasara algo

_Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien – le regaló una sonrisa. Pero ella lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

_¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Tú eres el que corre peligro más que nadie, y de paso no haces más que pelear con él, estás actuando con imprudencia ¡Ya van dos veces que hacen temblar la tierra de Konoha! – lo regañó, y eso le hizo recordar a Naruto que aún le aguardaba un regaño por parte de la Hokage - Además ¿no que habías renunciado a él?

_Mentí – dijo el rubio resoplando - no podría renunciar a él jamás… tú lo sabes mejor que nadie

_... – sí, ella lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero aún así tenía la esperanza de que siente cabeza - ¿Lo amas, verdad? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa melancólica

_... – el rubio se puso pálido de repente

_Es como un hermano para ti – concluyó la pelirrosa

_Ah, s-sí… un hermano – sonrisa nerviosa

**_Seeeeh, hermano… mocoso, maldito **_**incestuoso, **_**kukukuku**

Algún día le arrancaría los rabos… ¡Lo haría!

_Bueno, yo ya desde antes había decidido no meterme en las peleas de ustedes y en ese asunto de rivalidad extremista sin sentido que tienen… - dijo bufando Sakura, con cara de molestia - pero hazme el favor de cuidarte, sí?

_Está bien, Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto. Ella sonrió y puso una mano en su espalda en señal de despedida - ¡AUCH! – saltó el rubio de dolor cuando lo tocó

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella sorprendida - Apenas te toqué

_Ah… nada, nada – dijo él esquivo y sonriente, pero Sakura lo miró enojada y de un tirón le descubrió parte de la espalda para ver lo que tenía - ¡ah! – se sobresaltó el rubio

Sakura examinó y…

_¿Y estos araños?

_... – Naruto sentía su cara hacer erupción - e-ehm… es que le estaba ayudando a Konohamaru a atrapar a un gato, ya sabes que con los gatos no me llevo muy bien, tebayo… - explicó con totaaaal nerviosismo mientras gritaba internamente - _"GAH! ¿Por qué no se curó?"_

**_Porque yo no quise, duh**

__"¿POR QUÉ?"_

**_¿Qué? ¿No te parece genial que todos vean que tú dominas al Uchiha?**

__ "¿QUE PARTE DE ESO ES GENIAL, MALDITO ZORRO?"_

**_Tú sabes, no te hagas**

_Creo que ya estás grandecito para andar jugando con genins - dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz. Sabía que Naruto le estaba mintiendo, eso se notaba a kilómetros. Con algo de pesar se preguntaba quién era _ella_… o peor… si era _él_, aunque sería un poco irracional considerando la situación actual. Sabía que no le iba a decir nada, así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

_Ehm… es que me entró nostalgia – volvió a explicar el rubio rascándose la nuca

_Bueno, yo me tengo que ir – dijo ella - recuerda lo que te dije, Naruto, cuídate, sí?

_Está bien, Sakura-chan – sonrisa

Ella le sonrió, pero después lo miró tenebrosamente…

_Y si no te cuidas te arrancaré la cabeza del cuerpo con mis propias manos

_... … está… bien… Sakura-chan – no, no estaba bien.

Y la pelirrosa se fue despidiéndose con una amable sonrisa. Y Naruto suspiró aliviado de que todo haya salido bien.

**_Esa chica me agradaría si realmente pudiera hacer eso - **dijo kyuubi, hablando de la amenaza de Sakura -** por desgracia ella realmente es una inútil para matar, al contrario, ella cura a todos anteponiéndose a mi propósito de que todos mueran y sufran… la odio, la odio a ella y a todos tus malditos 'amigos' y quiero que todos mueran de la forma más lenta y cruel, y sufrirán TANTO que odiarán a sus padres por haberlos engendrado y a sus madres por haberlos parido, ya que sólo vinieron a este mundo para…**

_¡CÁLLATE, ZORRO MALNACIDO! – le gritó el rubio muy cabreado

**_¿Cómo que 'malnacido'?... … … si yo nací bien ¬_¬ … ¡demonios!, se me está pegando la estupidez de tanto hablar contigo y alimentarme de tu asqueroso y pegajoso chakra… maldito mocoso, lo primero que haga al salir será devorarte **

_Pues sigue soñando porque nunca saldrás - refunfuñó el rubio continuando su camino

_Naruto – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas llamándolo. Vaya, es muy popular, todos quieren a "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto", mientras él, muy feliz, no hace más que preguntarse… ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LO DEJAN EN PAZ?

Con ese hermoso pensamiento, se volteó hacia la persona que le hablaba.

_ Ah, hola Shikamaru – le saludó amablemente

Mientras que Shikamaru, acercándose a él, también lo saludó…

_¡Eres un idiota!

_¿Eh?

¿Hoy era el día de traumar a Naruto aprovechándose de su pobre cerebro susceptible a la confusión?... Son muy crueles

**_El aburrido ese no nos dice nada nuevo - **opinó kyuubi con aburrimiento

_Se supone que tendrías todo bajo control – lo reprendió Nara frunciendo el ceño

_¿D-De qué hablas? – preguntó Naruto confundido, y nervioso sabiendo que se refería a Sasuke - Yo lo tengo todo bajo control, tebayo

_Deja de mentir

_¡No estoy mintiendo!

_Naruto – lo miró a los ojos hablando severamente - ¿recuerdas cuando Sasuke llegó a la villa y nos lo anunciaron cuando estaba en camino?

_Sí – respondió Naruto sin saber a qué venía eso

_¿Y recuerdas que desde ese momento Tsunade-sama nos dijo que tendría un vigilante?

_... … - la cara de Naruto era todo un poema - _"Oh, demonios… ¡lo había olvidado por completo! ¿Quién nos habrá visto?"_ – pensó con desesperación, luego miró a su amigo, y se arriesgó a preguntar - ¿y-y tú sabes quién es?

_Sí… - Shikamaru respiró hondo antes de confesarle la más cruda verdad - … … Soy yo

_... – la cara del rubio ya iba a estallar de lo rojo que se puso

**_¡PUAHAHAHA! ¡TUVIERON PÚBLICO! – **se burlaba de él el demonio

Ante el pasmado silencio de Naruto, Shikamaru decidió continuar…

_No le he quitado un ojo desde que puso un pie en Konoha, por ende comprenderás que he visto toooodo lo que han hecho desde que el Uchiha llegó – resopló con resignación antes de seguir hablando, decir lo que venía era lo más difícil - y desgraciadamente el último acontecimiento no fue la excepción

Y Naruto se murió, ahí paradote.

_**/*/Cruel Flash Back de Shikamaru**__ (Shika: Yo no quería recordarlo! ò_ó – Flor: Sorry XD)__**/*/**_

_Esto era absolutamente… _

_¿Cómo era la palabra?_

_Ah, sí…_

_**Problemático **_

_En todos los días de su problemática vida podría decir que la palabra "problemático" encajaba perfectamente con ESTA situación especialmente_

_Shikamaru no sabía qué hacer_

_Nunca se imaginó que algún día de su vida ninja le pasaría algo así, porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría que hacer de vigilante iba a conllevar a esto?_

_Sabía que ser vigilante de Sasuke traería muchos problemas pero él aceptó hacerlo puesto que significaba estar fuera de otras misiones más cansadoras. _

_Ahora tenía que atenerse a las horrorosas, sí, horrorosas consecuencias_

_Justo hoy, desgraciadamente, le mandaron a hacer la vigilancia en persona. Desde el principio usó un jutsu especial llamado sombra espía, que era capaz de esconderse en cualquier sombra y espiar a la persona sin posibilidad de que lo detecte ya que la sombra no poseía ni una pizca de chakra…_

_Cómo hubiera deseado que no le hubiera tocado justo hoy. _

_Shikamaru había visto toda la pelea, la cual, aunque para muchos sería de lo más peligrosa, para ellos era un simple juego, y Nara lo sabía, por lo cual no iba a inmiscuirse. Luego vio cómo Naruto comenzó a besar a Sasuke con frenesí y como si su vida dependiera de ello y, sorprendido, pensó que el juicio de Naruto (si es que alguna vez tuvo uno) se había ido para no volver._

_Shikamaru se agarraba la frente con frustración_

_Cuando vio que Naruto se alejó y luego golpeó a Sasuke cuando éste se acercó, pensó, sorprendido otra vez (más de los cambios estrepitosos del rubio que de otra cosa), que el rubio sentaba cabeza y estaba cuerdo, pensó que ya era lo suficientemente maduro para dominar la situación y no se dejaría llevar por el moreno._

_Pero su admiración murió al igual que su esperanza cuando vio a Naruto abalanzándose sobre Sasuke... otra vez. _

_**Problemático**_

_La palabra perfecta para describir esta bochornosa situación._

_Shikamaru no era de esos pervertidos que adorarían estar en su lugar viendo lo que no deben, y tampoco pretendía serlo._

__Na…ruto… _

_Al principio había intentado cerrar sus heterosexuales y zero-pervertidos ojos con toda la fuerza de su alma para no ver, permaneciendo detrás de ese árbol que usaba como escondite. Pero era peor, porque al escuchar los gemidos, suspiros, gruñidos y especialmente jadeos lo hacía imaginar la situación en su mente._

_Y eso era lo último que quería (contaminar su mente)_

_Así que probó tapándose las orejas también (tan heterosexuales como sus ojos)._

_Pero era inútil cuando esos dos hacían toda clase de sonidos y al parecer aunque se tape los oídos (con desgraciada y ampliada audición ninja) podía escucharlos… malditos escandalosos. _

_Así que, no muy inteligentemente, pensó que lo mejor era mirar para así no quedar tan traumado con su imaginación. Después de todo, tenía que vigilar al Uchiha y tendría que estar atento por si se le ocurre hacer algo malo mientras Naruto está… "ocupado"._

_Y lo hizo…_

_Miró…_

_Y…_

__... _

_Fue el peor error de su corta vida_

_Se notaba que no estaba pensando bien, ya que esa imagen de Naruto y Sasuke como un par animales salvajes en celo en pleno bosque y al aire libre no era una visión muy sana para la mente._

_Esto era peor, MUCHO PEOR que su imaginación_

_Pero ya era tarde, Shikamaru se quedó con los ojos redondos pegados en la escena una sola vez… ¿qué diría Asuma-sensei, por todos los cielos?_

"_Esta no es la voluntad de fuego de la que te hablé"_

_Sí, ya se dio cuenta… _

_Pero ni modo_

_Ahora tenía un tic permanente en su pobre y heterosexual ojo_

_**/*/Fin del traumatizante Flash Back/*/ **_

Shikamaru nunca se había sentido tan bajo en toda su vida.

_¡GYAAAAAAAAAAH! - y Naruto se sentía peor - ¡QUE VERGONZOSO! – gritó tapándose su tomate, digo, su cara con las manos - ¡NO PUEDE SER, TEBAYO! ¡ME QUIERO MORIIIIIIIIIIR! – vociferó con desesperación

_Agradece que estuve allí – ok, eso no se escuchó bien, decidió explicar - de no ser así, hubiera sido Sakura quien los hubiera visto, ella se estaba acercando a ustedes y yo me le aparecí en el camino inventándome patrañas de que tú ya te habías ido a dormir y otras tonterías más que me salieron en ese momento de crisis mental y existencial – Shikamaru lo miró feo… Naruto y su Uchiha tenían la culpa de mostrarle lo que en verdad significa la palabra _problemático._

Él había sido asignado como vigilante desde el inicio, y era información confidencial. Shikamaru tenía un jutsu de su naturaleza que era la 'sombra espía' que no almacenaba chakra. La sombra espiaba y una vez que Shikamaru deshacía el jutsu, la información volvía a él. Sólo que por culpa del chismoso… ¡digo! del _informante_ de Kankuro, justo ese día tuvo que ir a hacerlo a la antigua. Shikamaru sabe que como ninja uno puede llegar a ver cualquier cosa, pero… ¡eso ya fue el colmo!

**_¡Que perro! – **se quejó kyuubi al escuchar lo que dijo **- Era que deje que ese fenómeno rosa se traume **

_Todos los días tengo el deber de presentarle un informe a la Hokage de lo que hace el Uchiha

_...

_Pero obviamente omití esas… cosas – dijo la última palabra casi ahogándose con su propia saliva - si ella lo supiera ya te tendría quién sabe dónde colgado de los huevos

_¡Pero tú nos viste! – siguió gritando Naruto - ¡Que vergonzoso!

_Ya cállate, el pasado es pasado – gruñó Nara con aburrimiento - la cuestión es el futuro, aunque yo realmente no sé si tengas un futuro si sigues portándote como un tonto! – lo reprendió

Naruto respiró profundamente durante unos segundos, poniendo un semblante serio, luego miró a Shikamaru a los ojos.

_Shikamaru, de verdad, yo tengo todo bajo control - aseguró

_Sí, claro – dijo el moreno sarcásticamente - Naruto, tú te estás dejando llevar por tus sentimientos dejando de lado tu seguridad y la seguridad de Kono…

_¿Cuáles sentimientos? – interrumpió el rubio frunciendo el ceño molesto

_... – Shikamaru se quedó callado, y mirándolo confundido por el repentino enfado de Naruto

_¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Shikamaru? – dijo con cinismo el rubio - yo no siento nada por ese tipo, ¿cómo podría sentir algo por alguien como él? Sólo me atrae físicamente, entiendes? – aseveró

_... – Nara lo miró sorprendido - Pero, creí que…

_Pues creíste mal – lo interrumpió de nuevo - hablas de sentimientos como si yo lo amara, ¡Ha! Que ridículo – sonrió con burla - no creas que un miserable revolcón me detendrá

_... – Shikamaru permaneció callado, comprendiendo - ya veo… sólo espero que, sea lo que sea que estés planeando, funcione

_Shikamaru… necesito pedirte un favor

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

_Oh, Juugo, ¿por qué no podemos ir a molestar… digo, a visitar a Sasuke? – preguntó Suigetsu jetón mientras él y sus compañeros caminaban por la aldea.

_Dejen de fastidiarlo por un día – dijo Juugo simplemente.

_Dices 'dejen' como si tú no lo fastidiaras – contraatacó la pelirroja mirándolo feo de reojo.

_Yo no busco fastidiarlo, ya si él lo considera fastidio no es culpa mía – explicó el pelinaranja encogiendo los hombros - pero ustedes lo hacen con la intención de molestarlo siempre

_Bueno, entonces qué hacemos para distraernos? – preguntó la pelirroja

_Matemos a alguien – sugirió Suigetsu con una sonrisa

_... – Juugo le mandó una mirada reprendedora

_Era broma – dijo riendo – demonios, eres tan serio y aburrido

_Vayamos a comer ramen – sugirió la pelirroja

_Pero ¿no sería mejor esperar a Naruto? – dijo el espadachín

_No creo que venga – opinó Juugo con una mirada meditativa

_Ah, sí… - concordó Suigetsu mientras sonreía con picardía – tiene asuntos qué resolver con su fiera

_Por cierto, ¿no les pareció raro que Naruto haya llegado a las tres de la mañana anoche? – preguntó Karin. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mirándose entre sí.

_Oh, por todos los cielos… - murmuró Suigetsu atónito - ¿habrá pasado lo que creo que ha pasado?

_... – Karin tenía los ojos redondos, la cara roja y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos de la impresión

_Ehm… no creo que sea bueno hacernos de ideas sin antes estar seguros – opinó Juugo algo nervioso por la pesadez del ambiente – además… ehm… pues…

_¡KYAAAAAH! – el repentino grito de Karin hizo sobresaltar a los chicos - ¡Vamos a ver a Sasuke para comprobarlo! – agarró a Suigetsu del brazo con intención de jalarlo y comenzar a correr (y no es como si Suigetsu pusiera alguna resistencia).

**_¡NOOO!** – los detuvo Juugo con un grito que los espantó porque no están acostumbrados a escucharlo gritar – rayos, no sean tan entrometidos, ¿dónde quedó el decoro?

Los otros dos lo miraron como si les estuviera hablando en idioma mongolo.

_...

_...

_...

_...

_¿Decoro? – dijo Suigetsu contrariado - ¿qué rayos es eso?

_Nosotros no vamos a decorar nada, Juugo - alegó la pelirroja.

Juugo los miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

Señoras y señores, ese era el amado equipo del que formaba parte... desgraciadamente.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**_Así que… **- comenzó a hablar el biju -** ¿ese es tu plan? **– no podía creerlo

Naruto agachaba la cabeza con tristeza mientras caminaba.

_Me siento despreciable – murmuró el rubio

**_Es porque ****eres**** despreciable… ¿por qué crees que te desprecio? **

_Me siento sucio, un infame ¡Una abominación! – se llevó una mano a la cara

**_Ni se te ocurra hacer algo al respecto… así me gusta más**

Lo que le había dicho a Shikamaru, obviamente no era verdad. Pero eso era algo que Sasuke no podía saber.

**_Le pegaste muy duro en el orgullo, debe estar sintiéndose como una pu*a barata, kukukuku **

El maldito zorro no hacía otra que hacerlo sentir peor. Sasuke lo había escuchado, a decir verdad, lo dijo precisamente para que Sasuke lo escuchara. Lo sintió acercarse justo cuando Shikamaru estaba hablando de 'sentimientos' y Naruto no podía verse expuesto, tenía que negárselo de la forma más creíble. Cuando acabó de hablar, ya no sintió la presencia de Sasuke. Se había ido. Y pensar en que hirió al moreno con esas palabras le dolía a Naruto, pero es que no podía arriesgarse.

_ 'Las palabras refuerzan los hechos, y los hechos refuerzan la palabras'… eso fue lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei – dijo recordando, y había pensado mucho en esas palabras hasta que llegó a comprenderlas - cuando se dicen palabras y no se las demuestran con acciones, las palabras no valen nada… cuando se muestra lo que se siente con acciones, pero no se lo confiesa con palabras, las acciones no tienen nombre y genera inseguridad para la otra persona.

Kakashi le dijo que ellos forjaron su amistad a través de los hechos, sin palabras, sólo acciones. Pero ellos nunca se habían llamado 'amigos' entre sí hasta que Sasuke lo dijo, hasta ese día que lo expresó con palabras, porque hasta ese día se declaraban sólo 'compañeros'. Y las palabras de Sasuke, aquel _'tú eres mi mejor amigo'_ fueron las que cambiaron todo el significado, fueron las que reforzaron los hechos. Y ahora, Naruto intentando demostrar a Sasuke lo que vale para él desde que se fue, se basaba en sólo acciones. Esfuerzo, perseverancia, sacrificio, y el enfrentar a sus propios amigos y aldea por Sasuke, son acciones. Y esas acciones profesan lo que siente por el Uchiha.

Pero esas acciones sin palabras, convierten a los hechos en una mera suposición o incluso en una mentira. Sasuke no tenía cómo saber que Naruto lo ama si no se lo dice, y con aquella inseguridad propia del Uchiha simplemente deshecha el pensamiento de que Naruto sienta algo por él…

Aunque, Sasuke siempre le ha exigido las palabras

_¿Por qué, Naruto?_

Y él nunca le había respondido. No de la forma correcta… ¡es que ni él mismo sabía la respuesta en ese momento!

Pero hablando de lo que está haciendo ahora. Su plan. Naruto sabe que Sasuke aún tiene en mente su venganza, que es de suponer que cada beso y caricia del moreno no nacen de buenas intenciones. Sasuke busca algo de él, y aunque no está seguro del qué, no es nada bueno. Es por eso que no puede confesarle que lo ama. Si los hechos lo demuestran, él manifestaría con palabras lo contrario, para que Sasuke siga en la inseguridad.

Para que no sepa que es su debilidad.

**_Me sorprende que hayas entendido una estúpida metáfora –** expresó el zorro -** normalmente sale tu foto representando la palabra 'denso' en el diccionario**

_... – Naruto frunció el ceño ignorando al demonio - durante mucho tiempo he permanecido sin saber diferenciar la palabra amistad de la palabra amor… y ahora que lo hago es el completo declive de mi existencia, donde ya todo está casi hundido… soy tan estúpido…

**_Sí, eres tan patético… y te ves aún más patético con lamentaciones, no me digas que ese es todo tu plan**

_No – respondió el rubio - es sólo parte de mi plan, la otra parte es…

**_Oh, no… - **el zorro no necesitaba escucharlo para saberlo - **maldito mocoso, cuanto te ODIO **

_Sí, así es, aunque no quieras, tebayo - dijo Naruto, y estaba a punto de seguir explicando cuando de repente vio a un grupo de su generación dirigirse a uno de los callejones cerca de allí - ¿a dónde irán todos?

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Se sentía estúpido. Se sentía un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que…?

"_Yo no siento nada por ese tipo, ¿cómo podría sentir algo por alguien como él? Sólo me atrae físicamente, entiendes?"_

Sin duda alguna era un idiota.

Recargó su cuerpo en la pared tratando de contener su impotencia.

Dolía de nuevo. Pero se había convencido de que no era otra cosa que su orgullo. Y el orgullo es capaz de dolerle tanto que siente que la rabia quiere salir por los ojos….

En forma de lágrimas. De malditas lágrimas.

Pero de Sasuke jamás saldrían por una razón tan estúpida. Es más, le causaba gracia que Naruto se crea la gran cosa como para ponerse a _jugar_ con un Uchiha. Era como ver quién juega con quién.

Porque Sasuke estaba jugando con él

Verdad?

_Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí – una voz le hizo levantar la fría mirada hacia las nuevas presencias. Perdido en sus pensamientos se había olvidado que aún seguía en una de las calles de esa desgraciada aldea.

_Maldito Uchiha – gruñó Kiba. Ten Ten, Chouji, Lee, Shino, los Hyuuga, y el Inuzuka estaban parados frente a él, con la mirada más cargada de desprecio que le podían dar.

Miradas que a Sasuke le vienen y le van.

_Hump… - el Uchiha sonrió arrogante activando su sharingan - ¿la prefieren lenta y dolorosa o rápida y simultánea?

_No eres más que una amenaza – dijo Neji con odio - debimos deshacernos de ti hace tiempo

_Pero esto se acaba ahora – profirió el Inuzuka rencoroso.

_Creo que será lenta y dolorosa – murmuró Sasuke sacando su katana.

_¡HEY! – una repentina presencia saltó delante de Sasuke, encarando a los ninjas de Konoha, sorprendiendo a los presentes - ¿qué creen que hacen? – cuestionó Naruto mirándolos furioso

_Naruto ¡Apártate! – exigió Kiba

_No, si quieren pelear con él, primero tendrán que pasar sobre mí – dijo serio, Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido ante sus palabras - ¡ya les dije que nadie le va a poner un dedo encima!

_Sí, nos dijiste que lo quieres para ti solito – dijo el Inuzuka con sorna, cruzando los brazos - pero no hemos visto que hagas algo hasta ahora, ¡¿o estás esperando que mate a alguien para reaccionar? – le gritó enojado

_Sasuke es asunto mío – sancionó el rubio - ¡Les dije que no quiero que nadie se meta!

_¡Él es asunto de todos! – discutió Kiba

_¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que cargar con todo tu sólo? – reclamó Neji

_Hump, como lo pensé – dijo Sasuke con superioridad - son un bando de inútiles que dependen del dobe, verdad?

_Kiba-kun – le habló Hinata a su amigo tratando de calmarlo, al ver cómo apretaba la mandíbula y temblaba de rabia.

_¡Ese día, estuvimos a punto de morir por salvarte! – gritó Kiba con furia

_Cómo si me importaran ustedes, montón de pelmazos buenos para nada

Estaba provocando

Y lo consiguió

_¡KATSUGA! – atacó el ninja con toda su fuerza dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke

_¡Kiba-kun!

¡PUUM!

_¡AGH! – el Inuzuka cayó al suelo después de un fuerte golpe que le propiciaron en pleno impulso de ataque.

Los demás miraban sobrecogidos.

_¡Te dije que no te metas! - abrió adolorido los ojos, encontrándose con Naruto, quien lo había golpeado - ¡Y ESO VA PARA TODOS! – miró amenazante a los demás - si ustedes no son capaces de ser fuertes ante el círculo de odio y terminar con él ¿Entonces quién? Dejarse arrastrar por sus instintos de odio es lo último que deben hacer

_¿Por qué no le dices eso a él? – dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Uchiha

_Tú eres un Jinchuriki y él es de akatsuki ¿Por qué lo defiendes? - cuestionó Kiba poniéndose de pie - ¡tú no debes dejarte llevar por sentimientos absurdos hacia una persona que ya no existe! ¡Tú…!

_¿Cuáles sentimientos? – interrumpió una voz ultratumba, la de Sasuke - a él sólo le importa su amada e insignificante aldea

_... – Naruto se le quedó mirando. El Uchiha le dirigió una última mirada de autosuficiencia, luego se volteó y desapareció.

_¡Sasuke! – en seguida Naruto también desapareció.

Luego se lo ve por los tejados corriendo a velocidad ninja, detrás del moreno quien ni siquiera miraba atrás.

_¡Sasuke! – vio que lo ignoraba - ¡tsk!

De repente Sasuke se detiene. Naruto tuvo que frenar de golpe para no pasarse de largo.

_Te metiste porque sabías que estaba a punto de matarlos, verdad? – preguntó el moreno sin voltearse hacia Naruto.

_Sí, eres tan bastardo

_Hump

_Sasuke, no creas que tú no me importas en lo absoluto… - se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar salir nada más - recuerda lo que te dije… - pidió refiriéndose a lo que le dijo la última vez que se vieron fuera de Konoha, cuando le prometió que morirían juntos.

Pero Sasuke estaba lejos de pensar en eso. Por el contrario, las palabras que se le venían a la mente eran otras…

"_Hablas de sentimientos como si yo lo amara, ¡Ha! Que ridículo, no creas que un miserable revolcón me detendrá"_

_Sí, lo recuerdo bien – murmuró el moreno con una mirada cortante, luego se volteó y siguió corriendo por los tejados.

_... – Naruto se quedó mirándolo sorprendido. Después se decidió a seguirlo.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Media hora tarde.

La hokage no se caracterizaba por su paciencia. Definitivamente iba a necesitar más que un jutsu para no volverse vieja con ese mocoso que no hacía más que exasperarla.

Aaaaah, pero así lo quería tanto.

Y era precisamente por eso, porque él era muy importante para ella y para todos, que no quería que el rubio tire su vida en vano.

Pero Naruto ya no era un niño y tomaba sus decisiones solo, es más, siempre tomó sus decisiones solo sin hacer caso a nada más que a su corazón. Por eso es lo que es ahora… y por eso es tan imprudente.

**¡BOOOOOOM! **

_¡Ah! – Shizune se tambaleó debido al temblor de la tierra, mientras la hokage permanecía inmutable, como si ya esperara aquello - ¿qué fue eso?

De repente aparecen anbus frente a la rubia.

_Tsunade-sama, está sucediendo otra vez, en el bosque de Konoha ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó uno de los enmascarados.

La hokage apoyó su cara en una mano con aburrimiento.

_No hagan nada, ese par de idiotas sólo se están _tratando_ de comunicarse – dijo ella, y los anbus tenían una gotita en la cabeza - si sucede algo realmente grave, el vigilante de Sasuke nos avisará.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

_¡Ah! – el rubio esquivó otro ataque - ¡pero qué…! ¡Cálmate! ¡Sólo quiero…! – los feroces ataques del moreno le impedían hablar.

_Me cansé de esperar – musitó el Uchiha formando un chidori en su mano - terminemos con esto de una vez por todas – corrió hacia Naruto con la intención de atacarlo.

El rubio lo miró frunciendo el ceño, esperando a que se acerque lo suficiente para actuar en el preciso momento y esquivarlo.

Pero antes de que Sasuke esté a la distancia exacta, el chidori se extendió más allá de la mano que lo emanaba, sabiendo que Naruto no se había preparado para esquivar eso. Atrapó al rubio en el raitón haciéndolo gritar de dolor y después salir volando por el choque de la electricidad, golpeándose contra un árbol.

¡Poof!

_¿Q…? – el Naruto que había golpeado era un kage bushin. Y el verdadero salió de debajo de la tierra muy cerca del moreno sorprendiéndolo. Pero Sasuke estaba preparado para todo, y con su sharingan activado predijo lo que haría Naruto, pero… ¿Qué? – MH!

El rubio, en vez de salir de la tierra para dar un golpe o con un rasengan, se lanzó hacia Sasuke, más precisamente hacia sus labios, dejando al otro prácticamente sin habla.

_Mmmh! - fue lo único que salió cuando Sasuke quiso insultarlo, por la presión de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos y la lengua que invadía su boca sin permiso, y Naruto en seguida utilizó sus brazos para apresar su cintura y su espalda – mmmh! – el moreno apretó los ojos arrugando el entrecejo empujando al rubio, quien lo agarraba con más fuerza aún - ¡Agh! – al final lo empujó con más voluntad y logró separase, retrocediendo dos pasos - ¡Maldición! ¿QUE HACES? – miró al rubio como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

_Te beso…? – respondió Naruto tentativamente

_¡Tsk! – Sasuke lo miró enfurecido, y activando su sharingan de nuevo desempuñó su espada envolviéndola en raiton.

Naruto lo miró con cara de 'Oh Oh' y los rápidos ataques de Sasuke vinieron sobre él a toda velocidad. Afortunadamente, Naruto se había concentrado meramente en esquivar, así que evitaba los ataques del Uchiha, quien se enfurecía más de ver que el rubio no atacaba.

_¡AGH! – pero al final le acertó, usando un jutsu en el que su chakra se transforma en una larga lanza celeste que atraviesa al enemigo con potencia - auch, bastardo, duele – espetó el rubio con el chakra de Sasuke atravesando su antebrazo, clavándolo en un árbol.

_No sé si te diste cuenta, pero la idea es que te duela – dijo el moreno ante la ironía.

_... – el rubio miró su brazo y vio que comenzaba a correr sangre, entonces puso su mano en la solidificación que lo atravesaba, cerró los ojos por un momento, y su mano emanó chakra rojo que comenzó a correr como si tuviera vida por el chakra de Sasuke, dirigiéndose hacia el moreno, quien al ver eso deshizo el jutsu de inmediato antes de que el chakra rojo llegue a él.

Estando liberado, Naruto puso una mano cubriendo la herida para presionar y evitar que salga tanta sangre. Entonces comenzó a caminar alejándose en silencio.

_¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sasuke enojado y algo desconcertado.

_¿Mh? – cuestionó el rubio volteándose hacia el moreno.

_No hemos terminado – ratificó el Uchiha - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

_Al hospital – respondió el rubio encogiendo los hombros

_...

_¿Qué? Me atravesaste el brazo y está sangrando mucho – dijo Naruto como si fuera obvio.

_En una pelea siempre habrá sangre, estúpido – dijo el moreno seriamente.

_Pero yo no estoy peleando contigo, tebayo – explicó el rubio sorprendiendo al Uchiha - yo sólo quería besarte

_...

Naruto miró un momento la cara contrariada del Uchiha para después girarse y seguir caminando…

_¡Ah! – se asustó al ver a Sasuke frente a él cuando se volteó, casi chocándole la nariz, con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar, el moreno agarró su brazo con brusquedad - ¡Espera, Espera! ¿qué estás…?

_Cállate si no quieres que te arranque el brazo y así ya no te dolerá – dijo el Uchiha con voz ultratumba

_... – Naruto se quedó calladito

Sasuke observó la herida minuciosamente, después arrancó la manga de la chaqueta con rudeza para descubrir la herida haciendo que el rubio se queje de dolor y de su chaqueta arruinada. Luego, con la misma tela que había arrancado envolvió la herida (con nada de cuidado, por cierto) y luego lo amarró.

_¡Auch! – fue el último quejido de muchos que dio el rubio en el proceso.

_Ya está… - dijo el Uchiha – imbécil – musitó pasando de largo de Naruto, quien se volteó de inmediato y lo agarró de la mano - Déjame – gruñó Sasuke haciéndose soltar con fuerza, mirando a Naruto con rabia.

_¿Qué pasa, teme? Anoche no estabas tan reticente – dijo el rubio con ganas de picarlo.

_... – Sasuke lo miró con odio pero no pudo evitar enrojecer. Luego, al recordar las palabras que Naruto le había dicho a Shikamaru, bajó la mirada enojado, apretando los labios.

_Sasuke… - el moreno sintió una mano en su hombro.

_Déjame – musitó el Uchiha peligrosamente, pero sin moverse.

Naruto no le hizo caso y comenzó a acercarse más, pero de repente Sasuke lo empujó.

_¡Déjame, estúpido! ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu juguete? – espetó el moreno con desprecio.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de resignación y luego lo miró con seriedad…

_¿Y yo que soy para ti?

_Nada – respondió Sasuke inmediatamente - No eres nada para mí

Naruto sentía que se desgarraba por dentro, pero se mantuvo firme.

_Entonces podría decirse que estamos a mano

_... – Sasuke se sorprendió y luego estrechó los ojos con ira, apretando los dientes. Después vio a Naruto acercarse a paso rápido, y de repente lo agarró apegándolo a su cuerpo - ¡Aléjate! ¡Déj-mh! – otra vez tuvo el descaro de apresar sus labios en un intenso y casi agresivo beso, de esos que lo dejan sin respiración.

De esos que infelizmente le gustan.

Los brazos del rubio eran cadenas envolviéndolo, y su boca se movía con destreza sobre la suya, subyugándolo. Y no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a corresponder, ya sintiendo que se había quedado sin razonamiento lógico.

Pero aún tenía una pizca de juicio, y se ameritaba a las hirientes palabras del rubio que todavía seguían en su cabeza.

_¡Auch! – se quejó el rubio separándose de repente - bastardo! – insultó tocándose el labio que había sido cruelmente mordido - Me hiciste sangrar, tebayo – dijo mirando la sangre en su mano

_... – Sasuke lo miró con rencor antes de voltearse y darle la espalda. Estaba a punto de desaparecer de allí, pero en el mismo segundo el rubio lo abrazó por atrás fuertemente, una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre su pecho.

_Sasuke… - musitó con la cara en su hombro.

_... – el moreno apretó los puños con impotencia, conteniéndose. El idiota del rubio sin duda alguna era masoquista. Sasuke no sabía por qué rayos se dejaba besar aún (porque ÉL se deja, de no ser así, no dejaría al rubio ni acercarse) si sabía que era inútil para su plan, tal vez porque una parte de él le dice que las palabras que escuchó de Naruto no eran ciertas, o tal vez porque una parte de él le decía que podría conquistarlo, o simplemente era porque le gustan sus besos.

Desechó lo último de inmediato.

Naruto llevó sus labios hasta el oído del Uchiha y susurró…

_Moriremos juntos

_... – Sasuke se tensó muy visiblemente - se te zafó un tornillo – gruñó empujando a Naruto. Luego le mandó una mirada asesina antes de irse de allí ocultando sus ojos en el proceso.

_... – Naruto esta vez no lo siguió.

El rubio sonrió. Las palabras de Sasuke eran hirientes y le indicaban todo lo contrario a 'amor', pero su esperanza crecía cada vez que sentía el corazón del moreno palpitar desenfrenado por él, por sus besos, por sus palabras; como sintió justo ahora teniendo la palma de la mano en su pecho cuando le dijo aquello.

**_¿No dijiste que no saltarías a abrazarlo? **– escuchó la voz enojada del biju

_Lo abracé, no salté a abrazarlo – especificó Naruto burlón.

**_... ... ... **– silencio -** eres un idiota**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

_¿No podías dejar esa estúpida espada en la casa? – preguntó la pelirroja con molestia, ya que la espada que llevaba Suigetsu casi choca con su cara.

_Nop, es mi pequeña, no la dejaré sola – dijo el espadachín

_Eres tan irritante… - refunfuñó su compañera – no lo crees Juugo? – miró al pelinaranja que estaba caminando a su lado, pero no lo encontró - ¿Juugo?... – miró a todos lados - ¿Dónde está Juugo?

_No sé, estaba aquí hace un-

No siguió hablando porque chocó con alguien, a quien se le cayó un libro, de seguro esa persona estaba distraída leyendo.

_Oh, disculpe… - dijo el pelinegro

_... – Suigetsu lo miró un momento, luego le susurró a Karin – oye… ¿no crees que este se parece a cierta persona que conocemos?

_¿Hablas de Sasuke? Ni hablar, el chakra es muy diferente – murmuró ella devuelta

_Perdón, pero yo no tengo poderes sensitivos de chakra – refunfuñó el espadachín girando los ojos.

_Aunque, creo que es atractivo – dijo ella mirando al moreno. Suigetsu la miró enojado.

_Deja de ser ofrecida

_¡YO NO SOY…!

_¡SAI! – la voz de una nueva persona impidió que sigan la pelea.

El moreno se volteó recibiendo con una sonrisa a la pelirrosa que se acercaba.

_Oye, Sai, ¿Ya entregaste el…? – la pelirrosa reparó en la presencia de las otras personas, reconociéndolas. A ella le habían informado que permanecían en la aldea por pedido de Naruto. Sakura agarró a Sai del brazo para acercarlo a ella y le preguntó reprendedora en el oído - ¿Qué haces con ellos?

Karin la reconoció de inmediato. Estaba a punto de voltearse a decirle a Suigetsu que se fueran, pero se detuvo al ver cómo el espadachín recorría a la pelirrosa con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

¡PUNCH!

Sakura y Sai se sobresaltaron al escuchar el repentino golpazo.

_¿PERO QUE TE PASA, BRUJA? ¿POR QUE ME GOLPEAS? – gritó cabreado Suigetsu frotándose la cabeza.

_... – Karin lo miró enojada - ¡No seas un depravado, idiota!

_¡Un deprava…! – se quedó callado, entrando en cuenta. Luego sonrió - ¿pero de qué hablas? Es plana en ambas partes, tiene piernas de cabra, y no me gusta el color de su cabello

¡PUUUUUNCH!

Un golpe muchísimo más fuerte se aventó contra su cara.

_Auch… pero sí que pega fuerte – dijo el espadachín en el piso mientras se solidificaba.

Sakura tenía llamas en los ojos. Hoy no era su día.

_¡Oye, frentona! ¿Quién te crees para golpearlo? – gritó Karin enojada poniéndose entre Suigetsu y Sakura, para rematar - ¡Sólo yo golpeo a ese idiota!

_Eres tan amorosa… - comentó el espadachín con sarcasmo

_Además, él no dijo nada que no fuera verdad – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo. Sakura la agarró de la solapa furiosa, asustando a Karin, la pelirroja no tenía tanta fuerza.

_¿Y tú quién te crees para hablarme así, cuatro ojos? – gritó Sakura sacudiéndola.

_¡Hey! ¡Déjala! – Suigetsu se levantó sacando su espada, pero de repente un león formado de tinta saltó sobre él, haciéndolo caer al piso de nuevo.

_Primero pasas por encima de mí, antes de acercarte a ella – dijo Sai seriamente. Suigetsu frunció el ceño y agarró el mango de su espada otra vez, dispuesto a atacar y…

_¿Qué está pasando aquí? – la voz de otra persona los hizo voltearse encontrándose con un pelinaranja.

Juugo.

_¿Los dejo solos cinco minutos y ya se meten en problemas? – dijo el mayor de Taka como un padre que regaña a sus hijos - ¿qué diría Naruto si viera esto?

_Naruto-kun? – preguntó Sai confundido.

Sakura resopló y soltó a Karin, quien se separó bruscamente y la seguía mirando desafiante.

_Por favor discúlpenlos, es que no están acostumbrados a la sociedad – dijo Juugo cordialmente dirigiéndose a Sai y Sakura. Suigetsu y Karin le mandaron una mirada asesina ante el comentario.

Sakura los seguía mirando enojada, pero luego se tranquilizó cuando Sai colocó una mano en su hombro.

_Bien – dijo la pelirrosa retirándose junto con Sai.

Sakura no estaba enojada por el insulto precisamente. Lo que la tenía agriada era saber quiénes eran ellos, sabía que era el equipo de Sasuke y suponía que no estaban allí para nada bueno. No merecían ninguna confianza. Y lo peor era que Naruto los tenía acogidos… ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de ser tan imprudente ese baka?

_¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con Naruto-kun? – preguntó Sai, ya lejos de Taka.

_Te contaré…

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Estaba sentado sobre un tejado, mirando su barrio, aquello que una vez fue su hogar, donde estuvieron todas las personas que amaba. Ahora todo estaba desierto, todo cubierto de sangre y llanto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con decisión. De ningún modo renunciaría a su venganza, haría pagar cada gota de sangre derramada por los suyos, a causa de la paz de esa maldita aldea. Limpiaría el apellido Uchiha, les haría vivir el mismo sufrimiento de su clan y el dolor de Itachi al cual lo sometieron.

Sabía que Itachi quería proteger a Konoha, pero a él no lo había matado, demostrando con eso que era más importante que la aldea. Aunque… pensando con cuidado, Itachi al final no se había decidido si Sasuke era más importante o la aldea. Protegía a ambos al mismo tiempo, se sacrificó por ambas partes, y aquello desató caos. Itachi agonizaba en vida todos los días de su existencia, por Sasuke y por Konoha.

Pero Itachi le había dado sus poderes antes de morir. Eso significaba que le importaba más que Konoha… verdad?

Sasuke resopló, jamás entendería completamente las razones de las acciones de su hermano.

_¿Qué harías tú, Itachi?

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

_Odio a Itachi, tebayo - masculló Naruto caminando por la aldea en dirección a su casa.

**_¿Lo odias?... mentiroso, yo quiero alimentarme de tu odio y no siento nada **– se quejó Kyuubi -** no sientes odio, sólo frustración… la frustración no sabe tan rico ¬_¬ **

_Fue tan estúpido, ¿por qué tuvo que obedecer una orden así?

**_Fue para salvar a tu insulsa aldea**

_Sí, pero siempre hay otra salida –dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño - no sacrificando a los demás

Naruto escuchó a su biju suspirando con resignación.

**_Mocoso, tú aún no estabas parado en medio de ese mundo de sangre cuando eso sucedió, eras un crío que estaba en su casa preguntándose por qué no tenía mami **– Naruto estaba a punto de reclamar algo, pero el zorro siguió hablando - **las cosas no se podían resolver como las sueles resolver tú, hablando e impresionando a la gente de alguna forma para que cambien de parecer, tú tienes una especie de don que hace que manejes la mente de la personas… **- se puso pensativo un momento -** deberías aprovecharlo para dominar el mundo, con tantas mentes débiles, tontas y torpes que hay**

_¡Yo no quiero dominar el mundo!... aunque pensándolo bien…

**_La cuestión es que, en esos tiempos la gente no se entendía hablando, no había un mocoso sentimental persuadidor como tú en ese momento, la única salida era la de la violencia… la que me gusta **- resaltó

_... – Naruto se quedó callado considerando lo que acababa de escuchar - e Itachi tampoco pudo hacer nada… - concluyó meditativo

**_Pero ya te dije que las cosas no pasan por nada, todo tiene su propósito… y el tuyo es acabar con la raza Uchiha**

_¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! – negó Naruto enojado

**_Lo es**

_¡No!

**_Deja de huir de tu destino**

_Tsk...! – el rubio giró los ojos ignorando al demonio – Cómo desearía que Itachi estuviera enfrente mío y así poder… - se puso pensativo un momento

**_Follarlo?**

_...- se tensó de repente - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESTUPIDO ZORRO! ¡NO ME VOY A FOLLAR A NADIEEEEEEEEE! – la verdad, Naruto quería ahorcar a Kyuubi con sus propias manos, pero sería lo mismo que una hormiga intentando estrangular a un elefante.

_... O_O – esa era la cara de la gente alrededor, que mentalmente se preguntaba _¿ese es nuestro héroe?_

_... – Naruto los miró con cara de pánico y vergüenza acordándose que estaba en la calle, y que había gritado en voz alta.

**_Kukukukukuku**

_¡Te odio, zorro! – gritó el rubio, ya habiendo decidido correr por los tejados.

**_Sigo sin sentir tu odio ¬_¬**

_Yo decía que quisiera tener a Itachi en frente para hacerle unas preguntas… - explicó Naruto - estoy seguro que hay cabos sueltos, necesito saber cómo pasó todo… - se quedó callado por un momento, pensando - … porque cuando la verdad no se dice completa, se convierte en una mentira

**_...**

_...

**_...**

_...

**_Estás pasando mucho tiempo con el cíclope irritante de tu maestro, no? Te atreves a decir una sola metáfora más en mi presencia y ya verás lo que te hago, maldito mocoso **

_Pero… ¡yo siempre estoy en tu presencia! ¡Si estás dentro de mí, zorro estúpido! – refunfuñó el blondo

**_Por eso mismo, yo que tú me callaba**

_¡Pues cállate!

**_Dije 'yo que tú', no 'yo que yo', mocoso estúpido**

_¡Tú eres el estúpido!

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Ya estaba oscureciendo en la aldea de Konoha. Y el equipo Taka seguía recorriendo la aldea, conociendo lugares y comprando cosas.

_¿Quién quiere un dango? – preguntó Suigetsu apuntando un puesto de venta.

_Mmh… no creo que sea buena idea derrochar el dinero que Naruto nos dio de esa m…

_¡YO QUIERO DOS! – dijo Karin interrumpiendo el discurso de Juugo.

_Yo quiero uno… - dijo el pelinaranja resignado, como si no quisiera.

_Yo los traigo, esperen aquí – dijo el espadachín dejando a los otros sentados en una banca mientras él iba a comprar.

_Hum…- suspiró Karin – estoy cansada, caminamos todo el día como un trío de turistas extranjeros

_Lo que en teoría somos – dijo Juugo encogiendo los hombros.

_Que extraño… - musitó Karin de repente poniéndose seria

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el mayor.

_Siento que alguien nos observa – murmuró la pelirroja por lo bajo, luego ambos buscaron con la mirada por la calle que estaba llena de gente.

_¿Quiénes son ustedes? – escucharon una voz a sus espaldas

Ambos se voltearon y se encontraron con…

Un desconocido. (?)

El desconocido era un ninja, tenía la banda de Konoha. Era alto, tez blanca, cabello largo y castaño, y ojos blancos.

_Somos… - Juugo pensó bien antes de responder – amigos de Naruto.

Pero el chico los siguió mirando con desconfianza.

_¿De qué aldea son? - preguntó serio. Sabía que eran ninjas, pero le pareció raro y sospechoso que no lleven ningún tipo de identificación con alguna aldea, como una banda o un signo en la ropa.

_¡Aquí están los dangos! – se acercó Suigetsu con los dulces en un plato, pero se detuvo frente a ellos observando la nueva presencia - ¿Y esta quién es? – preguntó el espadachín desconcertado.

_Soy hombre, idiota – gruñó el ojiperla cabreado.

_¡Hahaha! Disculpa, es que con ese cabello y esa cara, tenías pinta de chica machona – rió el espadachín sumamente divertido.

Una venota apareció en la cabeza de Neji y por fin se decidió… ese trío era de la aldea de la caca.

_Suigetsu, por primera vez en la vida podrías callarte? – murmuró Karin reprendedora al ver la cara que ponía el chico de Konoha.

Pero de repente, para suerte de ellos, antes de que Neji diga (o mate) algo, alguien más apareció.

_¡YOSH!

_¡AH! – se sobresaltaron los tres poniéndose en posición de ataque ante el fulano que se presentó tan estrepitosamente.

_¡NUEVOS EN LA ALDEA! – dijo el chico vestido de verde, con emoción en su rostro.

_... – los tres de Taka lo miraron como si fuera un bicho raro y Neji no sabía dónde meter la cara de vergüenza - Y este rarito? – preguntó Suigetsu por lo bajo, con lo que sólo sus compañeros lo escucharon.

_¡Me llamo Rock Lee! ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

_Dicen que son amigos de Naruto – aclaró Neji, aún con desconfianza.

_¡Qué bien! – dijo Lee muy alegre - ¡Déjenme darles la mayor de las bienvenidas a nuestra aldea!

_Lee, no creo que esa sea una…

_¡Les mostraré cómo vivimos aquí el poder de la juventud! – gritó con llamas en los ojos, ignorando a Neji, quien en este momento deseaba haber fingido que no lo conocía.

_ Suigetsu… - musitó la pelirroja acercándose al susodicho y ocultándose tras su espalda - tengo miedo

_No te preocupes – dijo Suigetsu con confianza - Juugo nos protegerá

Ambos miraron a Juugo.

_... – Juugo los miró con cara de 'y quién me protegerá a mí?'

_¡VAMOOOOOOOS! – Lee se los llevó de un tirón a quién sabe dónde.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Naruto había ido a comer un plato de ramen, lo cual le ayudó mucho a levantar su ánimo. Después de comer fue a ver a Tsunade, donde llegó y la abrazó diciendo que la amaba mucho… pero desgraciadamente eso no ayudó a salvarse de la golpiza y los regaños. Después de eso fue a ver lo que hacían Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, y cuando los vio con Lee, Neji y Ten Ten se alegró de ver que estaban confraternizando con gente de la aldea… claro que si se hubiera fijado un poco mejor, hubiera notado la cara que tenían los del equipo Taka, que era de las que pedían socorro.

Ahora había llegado la noche. Naruto caminaba como si algo sobrenatural lo guiara hacia una dirección. Y llegó encontrándose en la pequeña cascada del bosque.

Suspiró con cansancio. No sabía por qué había ido allí, tal vez porque su cuerpo necesitaba algo de relajación.

De repente el sonido de la hierba siendo pisada lo alertó t se volteó rápidamente…

Encontrándose con Sasuke, quien parecía igual de sorprendido que él de encontrarlo allí.

_¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_...

_...

_Nada – respondieron los dos al unísono. Se sentían idiotas, en especial Sasuke, quien desvió la fría mirada a otro lado.

_...

_...

_Yo… - habló el rubio después de aclarar su garganta - sólo salí a dar un paseo

_... – Sasuke lo miró inexpresivo, luego resopló y dio media vuelta haciendo mención de marcharse de allí.

_Sasuke… - lo llamó Naruto y Sasuke se detuvo… regañándose internamente por hacerlo.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, el pecho del rubio se apegó a su espalda envolviéndolo con su calor. Naruto hundió su rostro en el albino cuello y luego dejó salir un suspiro.

_ _"¿Por qué haces esto?" _– preguntó Sasuke en sus pensamientos. No estaba seguro de que si la pregunta era para Naruto o para él mismo.

Despacio, el Uchiha se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio. Miró aquellos ojos azules que lo observaban con tanta intensidad, que no podía desviar sus ojos negros de ellos.

Tantas dudas, tantas preguntas que Sasuke siempre tuvo rondando en su cabeza… y había una en especial…

Una pregunta que nunca dejaría salir de sus labios.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

_La verdad es lo que quiero, ¿realmente me amas? Lo probaré cuando llegue la oscuridad, y esa vez, sólo por esa vez, haré lo que quieras que…

No pudo seguir leyendo ya que el libro que tenía en las manos desapareció de su vista.

Sai pestañeó desconcertado y miró sus manos de un lado y de otro buscando el libro invisible. Al no encontrarlo se le vino un pensamiento a la mente… _"Magiaaaaaa"_

_Deja de leer este estúpido libro – Sai se volteó hacia la voz encontrándose con la pelirrosa irritada, que tenía el libro en la mano.

_... pero se estaba poniendo interesante – justificó Sai, era por eso que había optado por sentarse en una banca de la plaza durante la noche aprovechando que había poca gente a esa hora - quería ver si él le decía que la amaba

_... – ella lo miró enojada, pero después consideró y leyó lo que seguía – él no se lo dice aún - informó

_¿En serio? – Sai pestañeó con algo de sorpresa – que mal

_... – Sakura lo miró confundida, y después resopló - tsk, no leas esta porquería – lo guardó en su porta-kunais

_... – Sai la miró considerando la respuesta, pero luego se resignó, sabía que a la pelirrosa no se le podía contradecir aquello - está bien – dijo poniéndose de pie, del banco donde estaba sentado – mmh… - musitó mirando pensativo a Sakura, ese día se la había topado un montón de veces… tal vez significaba algo - ¿me estás siguiendo?

_¿Qué? – dijo ella ofendida - ¿qué te crees para decir eso? Yo sólo estaba pasando por aquí – especificó cruzando los brazos altanera.

_¿Quieres ir a cenar? – preguntó Sai haciendo que Sakura lo mire desconcertada - Yo invito

_¿Qué? ¿Es una especie de cita? – preguntó ella cruzando los brazos con suspicacia.

_¿Cita? – preguntó Sai confundido ante la palabra.

Sakura suspiró con resignación, sonriendo. No, Sai no tenía esas intenciones con ella.

_Está bien, vamos – lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a donde ella quiso, después de todo, ella tenía que escoger dónde comerían. Sai la miró y abrió su boca para decir algo - pero no quiero ningún comentario acerca del libro Icha Icha – ratificó ella antes de que el moreno hable

_... – Sai se quedó callado

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Sasuke lo odiaba.

Odiaba cómo el rubio controlaba todo su cuerpo cada vez que lo besaba.

Como en este momento.

Fundiendo una boca con la otra, probaban y se memorizaban el sabor del otro en un beso que por decisión de Naruto era lento, suave y malditamente cariñoso.

Sasuke lo odiaba.

Con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, el rubio impedía cualquier separación, y Sasuke ya había dejado de hacer mención de empujarlo.

Lo odiaba.

Estar parados como idiotas besándose en pleno bosque al lado de una cascada que era asquerosamente romántica, sin duda alguna no iba con él.

Sasuke no entendía.

Si Naruto no sentía nada por él, entonces por qué lo sentía tan real?

Y él no sabía que el rubio estaba en el mismo dilema, y se hacía la misma pregunta.

Por su lado, Naruto había decidido que, si Sasuke no lo ama tanto como él lo ama, entonces haría que lo haga.

Ese era su plan.

Iba a dejar a Sasuke aún con la duda, confundiéndolo con palabras, pero con acciones, haría que Sasuke se enamore de él.

Porque si Sasuke se queda con un pedazo de él en cada beso, él también se queda con un pedazo de Sasuke. Y sabía que el desenfrenado palpitar del corazón del Uchiha chocando contra su pecho no era por nada.

El rubio se separó para mirar al moreno a los ojos. Los orbes negros le sostienen la mirada, pero de repente flotaron hacia arriba y después desvió la mirada a un lado, sin expresión alguna.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la acción y también se dio cuenta de lo que significa. Entonces sus manos dejan a Sasuke y se dirigen a su banda de Konoha.

"_¿Acaso Sasuke es más importante que Konoha para ti?"_

"_¿Acaso es más importante que tu sueño?"_

"_¿Es más importante que las personas a las que podría hacer daño?"_

"_¿Es más importante que ti mismo?"_

Ya sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas.

Él se quitó la banda y la dejó caer al suelo. Sasuke miraba la acción con su rostro inmutable.

El moreno no sabía qué significaba, pero algo en el fondo se lo decía.

Tal vez por eso, cuando Naruto lo volvió a abrazar y a besar, lo recibió con todo su consentimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ… **


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

.

.

.

.

Desde que tengo memoria, he vivido en la soledad.

Cuando una persona es atrapada por la soledad y el desprecio de los demás, y se deja apresar por ese dolor, lo único que le espera es la infelicidad y el odio consumiéndolo hasta la muerte.

Para no caer en ese vacío sin final al que estaba destinado, me forjé una meta y un propósito en la vida, y no descansaría hasta alcanzar ese sueño…

"_¡Seré hokage!"_

Analizando mis acciones hasta ahora, ¿por qué quería ser hokage?

_"Escucha y recuerda siempre... la razón por lo que la gente de Konoha comenzó a aceptarte, admirarte y considerarte su compañero y héroe... es porque siempre trabajaste duro porque querías ser aceptado por todos... eso dijiste_ "

Quería ser reconocido por los demás, quería ver, en vez de miradas de odio y de desprecio, miradas de respeto. Quería que todos me vieran, que me admiraran y reconocieran mi fuerza.

"_Recuerda...No es que al convertirte en hokage todos te acepten... es porque todos te aceptan que puedes convertirte en hokage..."_

Ahora, en este momento y sin necesidad de ser hokage, todos en la aldea me reconocen, me respetan y me aceptan…

Es mi sueño ser hokage, es una meta que quiero alcanzar, para poder dar lo mejor de mí desde arriba.

Aunque no es tan importante como mi otra meta.

Cada vez que cierro mis ojos visualizo mi más grande anhelo. Que no es ser hokage. No es ser reconocido por los demás...

Es ser reconocido por él.

Y él reconoció mi existencia más que ninguna otra persona, lo cual la convierte en la persona más importante para mí.

"_Si apareciese alguien que te reconociese desde el fondo de su corazón… ¿no se convertiría en la persona más importante para ti?"_

La primera vez que nos enfrentamos, cuando apenas éramos niños de academia, él ni siquiera me miraba, las demás personas solían mirarme con desprecio y odio, pero él no me miraba de ninguna manera, era como si estuviera mirando a otra persona, en otras palabras, era como si mi existencia le fuera indiferente o simplemente la ignoraba. Mi primera conclusión fue que él hacía eso porque yo no era un digno rival, ni digno de mirar, por eso decidí volverme fuerte para estar a su altura, y que ese bastardo reconociera mi existencia y me mirara realmente.

Y lo logré, no sé cómo rayos, pero lo logré, tuve sus ojos fijos en mí…

"_También quiero pelear contigo, Naruto"_

Pero mis deseos sobrepasaron la línea del 'reconocimiento de mi existencia' por parte de él…

Mi primera meta era estar a su nivel y que me reconozca. Pero poco después de convivir con él como compañero de equipo, quería ser más, mucho más fuerte que él. Y eso sucedió desde aquella primera vez que casi perdió su vida por mí…

"_¡Estoy entrenando para hacerme más fuerte!"_

"_¿Eso lo haces por alguien más o lo haces por ti mismo?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Hay alguien… especial para ti?"_

En ese momento yo no fui capaz de comprender lo que Haku quería decir, pero ahora lo entiendo…

La verdad era que yo…

Tenía una razón para querer ser más fuerte… más que él.

Y es gracioso que yo mismo haya echado todo a perder.

Siempre que pienso en él, unas veces me siento feliz… otras veces siento la rabia carcomer mi interior.

Primero, me pongo feliz cada vez que pienso en él, en los momentos en los que siento que me hago más fuerte. Porque haciéndome más fuerte, siento que se acorta la distancia entre él y yo.

Pero en segundo lugar, tengo rabia cada vez que pienso en él, en los momentos en los que siento que no soy capaz de lograr nada aún con esta fuerza que he conseguido.

He escuchado muchas veces:

"_Sasuke te entristece"_

"_Sasuke te hace daño"_

"_Sasuke genera rabia en ti"_

No.

Se equivocan.

Tal vez las cosas que haga Sasuke me hieren. Pero realmente no es Sasuke el culpable de lo mal que pueda llegar a sentirme. Soy yo, el único culpable. Y la rabia que surge en mi interior no es hacia él, sino hacia mí mismo, ya que hasta ahora no he podido hacer nada por salvarlo. Y poniéndome a analizar el pasado, me doy cuenta de que yo no hacía más que darle la espalda, y cuando lo encaraba era sólo para pelear… por culpa de mi orgullo; y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez, si yo no me hubiera dejado llevar por la envidia y el ego, podría haber conocido mejor a Sasuke y, podría haberlo comprendido mejor y detenido aquella vez. Pero ya no se puede cambiar el pasado, y ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso. Al final, hasta ahora, no he sido capaz de detenerlo… de salvarlo. Es por eso que no importa a cuántas vidas salve o todo lo que haya hecho, me siento un inútil. Indigno de convertirme en hokage, indigno de tenerlo a mi lado.

He sufrido mucho dolor con su partida. Pero agradezco al dolor de separarme de alguien a quien quiero mucho, está bien para mí sufrir, tal vez de no ser por eso jamás me habría dado cuenta de lo que siento, tal vez nunca habría llegado a comprenderlo… por eso está bien, si de esa forma me uno más a él.

Es irónico pensar que su oscuridad haya hecho que pueda distinguir el rayo de luz al que debo direccionar mis pasos. Él es la oscuridad que alberga mi luz. Porque no hay luz sin oscuridad, y esa luz refleja mi esperanza…

La esperanza de alcanzarlo.

Y ahora es mi turno de mostrarle la luz a él, y de salvarlo. Quiero ser la luz que brille en su oscuridad y le muestre el camino. Y para ello estoy dispuesto a lo que sea que…

**_¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!**

_¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! – el rubio saltó del susto, que casi se cae del contenedor de agua en el que estaba sentado – ¡Kyuubi! ¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA! ¡CASI ME DA UN INFARTO! – le gritó apareciendo en su interior, mirando al biju enjaulado de frente

**_¡Cierra el pico! ¡Soy yo el que casi se muere con tanta cursilería! **

_... – silencio por un momento - ¡¿Y quién te manda a escuchar mis meditaciones, zorro estúpido!

**_¡Como si pudiera evitarlo, maldito mocoso! **

_¡Pues no es mi culpa que tengas orejas de conejo!

**_¡DE CONE…? ¡MALNACIDO! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!**

_¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

**_No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí…** - se quejó el zorro - **era mejor cuando no te ponías a meditar tanto**

_Yo te dije, que aún faltaba que aclare mi mente, y una vez lo haga solucionaría el asunto de Sasuke y acabaría con esta estúpida guerra

**_¿Y es necesario aclarar tu mente de una forma tan asquerosa?**

Venas en la frente de Naruto

_¡No importa que te parezca asquerosa, con tal que la aclare!

**_¿Y ya la has aclarado?** – preguntó el demonio **– porque no pienso soportar más porquería**

_... – Naruto se quedó callado por un momento – para poder entender lo que Sasuke siente, primero debo entender lo que yo siento

**_Aaagh… -** se quejó kyuubi sin poder evitarlo - **¿te importa si vomito? Ya no aguanto**

_Sí... – dijo el rubio mirándolo con seriedad – ¡Me importa si vomitas porque estás en mi interior! ¡Qué asco!

**_Eres un completo imbécil **

_¡QUE!

**_He escuchado cada uno de tus pensamientos, y no haces más que echarte la culpa como si el Uchiha fuera la inocente víctima aquí **

_Es que yo…

**_Eras un cabrón** – le terminó la frase – **¿y qué?, él también lo era, y así se entendían, son ninjas, no un par de ositos cariñosos**

_...

_**¿O lo que te mortifica es haber sido un egoísta y haberle roto el corazoncito poniendo a la tipa rosa antes que él? ¿No te parece patético pensar así?, es decir, no estamos hablando de una chica con un amor no correspondido, estamos hablando de un idiota que quería venganza y que de todas formas se iba a largar**

_¿A la tipa rosa antes que él? – preguntó el blondo confundido – ¿qué tiene que ver Sakura con esto?

**_... –** hubo un momento de silencio **– Nada, olvida lo que dije**

_... – Naruto lo miró con suspicacia, ¿qué cosas sabía Kyuubi que él no? El zorro siempre estuvo con él, viendo lo que él vivía, y el rubio estaba seguro de que el biju era capaz de entender más de lo que él hubo entendido en aquel entonces. Y ahora que recordaba, hace poco…

"_¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE, EH? ¡AH, YA SE! ¡POR SAKURA! ¡QUE BIEN! ¡PORQUE SE LO PROMETISTE Y TÚ, IMBÉCIL, SIEMPRE CUMPLES LO QUE PROMETES! ¡¿POR ESO, NO?"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a venir a golpearme por el bien de Sakura-chan?"_

_... – Naruto se quedó sorprendido por lo que concluía su mente – Maldición… - susurró el Uzumaki agarrándose el rostro con ambas manos, con frustración

**_El hecho de que poco antes de irse, el Uchiha le haya tirado las manzanas a la tipa, no tiene nada que ver –** aseguró el zorro mirando a un lado, sabiendo lo que el rubio estaba comenzando a pensar

_...

_**¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¡Si después se puso a pelear contigo! Sólo estaba enojado por envidioso**

_...

_**Ya sé que de la tipa no tiene nada que envidiar, pero ya sabes, alguien que se siente débil se desquita con alguien más débil **

_Yo… - habló Naruto agachando la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño – debí d-

_**¡Debiste nada, mocoso idiota!** – interrumpió el biju – **dices que debiste darte cuenta de tus "sentimientos" por él desde hace tiempo, pero ¿acaso crees que algo habría cambiado si lo hacías?**

_Sí, lo creo

**_Pues crees mal **– aseveró el zorro –** además, deja de echarte la culpa como si fuera establecido que debías percibirlo y que no lo hiciste por tonto, porque no es así **– gruñó enojado – **el único problema aquí es que eres **_**denso**_**, pero ni de eso tienes la culpa, ¡eras apenas un estúpido crío, mocoso!, ¡Huérfano y estúpido!, vivías por tu cuenta y nadie te había enseñado nada en la vida sobre sentimientos tontos, y en este momento sólo tienes 17 años, sigues siendo un mocoso huérfano y estúpido, además eres un ninja, los ninjas no andan pensando en esas tonterías de **_**amor**_** – **dijo lo último con desprecio –** no sabías distinguir lo que es **_**amor**_**, y es normal porque nunca has sentido o tenido algo similar a ello… sólo tienes amigos, tontos y patéticos amigos **– dijo con desdén – **para saber si verdaderamente "amas" algo, primero debes saber establecer tus prioridades, qué es lo más importante, quién, por qué, qué es diferente en esa persona con respecto a lo demás… pero no, tú veías a todos iguales, pensabas que darías lo mismo por cualquiera, amigos, amigos, amigos** – habló con desaire –** y vivías pensando que amabas a la idiota esa sólo porque te gustaba, ¿ves que sólo eras un mocoso idiota?, así que deja de echarte la culpa a ti mismo, estúpido**

_...

El zorro le enseñaba sus dientes (como era de costumbre), pero el rubio lo miraba sorprendido, omitiendo el tono o las expresiones, simplemente centrándose en las palabras…

_¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó despacio Naruto, agachando la mirada

**_¿Hacer qué?**

_Tratar de hacerme sentir mejor – dijo sin levantar la cabeza, pero se podía divisar su irónica sonrisa

_**La culpa hacia el enemigo es una de las peores debilidades en una pelea –** aseguró el biju – **al final terminarás suicidándote para eliminar esa tonta culpa… no pienso dejar que hagas eso cuando pelees con el Uchiha**

_... – el rubio levantó su melancólica mirada hacia el demonio, pero aún sonriendo –gracias – susurró sincero

El zorro giró los ojos con todo el aburrimiento del mundo

**_Oh, de nada, ahora hazme tú un favor… ¡mátalo!**

_... – el Uzumaki soltó un suspiro, sonriendo divertido esta vez por los intentos vanos del zorro – No, no puedo…

"_Sólo sé… que tú eres el único que puede encontrar la respuesta… confío en que lo harás"_

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el saliente sol haciendo su aparición, el sol que estaba esperando ver desde hace horas. Entonces se puso de pie.

_Estoy cerca de la respuesta, Kakashi-sensei – dijo con determinación

_**Y ahora hablas solo…** - se escuchó la fastidiada voz del biju otra vez – **además de ridículo ya te volviste loco, ¡te patina!**

_¡Cállate! – le gritó el Uzumaki cabreado – bueno, mientras tanto, voy a poner en marcha mi actual plan – dijo el rubio dispuesto a dirigirse a su lugar de destino

**_¿El de acosador en potencia?**

_Hn... – el rubio arrugó la nariz con molestia – heh… - después sonrió malicioso – cualquier cosa suena mal si lo dices en ese tonito

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: ¿QUÉ TANTO PUEDES VER CON ESOS OJOS?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juugo estaba traumado.

En toda esa vida de locura nunca había visto algo parecido a los que vio anoche. Y él que pensaba que ya tenía todos los traumas que se pueden tener en la vida.

Tenía unas ojeras terribles y no quería levantarse de la cama en la que estaba. Había tenido el presentimiento de que no debían haber ido con ese tal Lee, pero lastimosamente no hizo caso a su sexto sentido, tal vez porque estaba aburrido y quería ver novedades, pero… ¿eso? Eso no fue novedad, fue una barbaridad.

Primero, el culpable de la mitad del 'vaso de agua' de su trauma fue el mismo Lee. Los llevó a la fiesta de inauguración de un bar, donde todavía no había llegado la orden de no dejar entrar a ese enérgico pelinegro, como estaba establecido en todos los bares.

Lee había dicho que no tomaría, pero no faltaba un idiota (Suigetsu) que venga y le mezcle sake en el refresco del moreno.

Entonces empezó el trauma. Lee se volvió loco, se puso a cantar y a bailar horrorosamente (y era peor con semejante traje que llevaba), después se subió a una mesa y cruelmente amenazó con (para Juugo era una cruel amenaza) hacer estriptis.

AFORTUNADAMENTE su ropa verde era tan rara y complicada que no logró sacársela… aunque fue muy traumatizante viéndolo tratar de hacerlo. La parte más horrible de todo fue cuando Lee se acercó a él (¡a ÉL, de toda la gente!) y quiso sacarlo a bailar…

Casi activa su sello maldito.

Pero AFORTUNADAMENTE, después de eso vinieron el tal Neji y Ten Ten dándole en la cabeza con todas las botellas vacías que encontraban hasta que lo desmayaron, y luego se lo llevaron.

Y bueno, ahí acabó la mitad del trauma. La otra mitad (que venía junto con 'la gota que derramó el vaso') fue cuando los tres de Taka se quedaron solos.

Juugo no había tomado ni una gota de sake, no le gustaba, fácilmente podía observar el desequilibrio psicológico que provocaba el alcohol y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso.

Pero claaaaaro, Karin y Suigetsu eran otra historia.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__Erezz… feeeo – dijo Karin arrugando la nariz mientras miraba a Suigetsu con desprecio_

__Tú erezz hic!... horrenda – dijo el espadachín, borracho al igual que Karin, la cual estaba sentada a su lado _

__Tú erez horro… roso – espetaba la pelirroja a lo que salía su voz_

__Tú erez horri hic ble – decía Suigetsu con desdén, hipando _

__Tú eres horri… pi… pilante – contraatacó la chica de nuevo_

__Cállense – espetó Juugo enfadado por el hecho de tener que estar allí de niñera de esos dos _

__Fea – dijo Suigetsu ignorando completamente a Juugo_

__Tú tienes un chakra asqueroso – lo encaró ella_

__¿Y qué? ¿Acaso tú tienes que ¡hic! fijarte en el chakra para fijarte en un hombre? – preguntó el espadachín frunciendo el ceño_

__El chakra determina a la… persona – explicó la pelirroja – en otras palabras, tú… eres asqueroso_

__Y tú eres una bruja, ojalá te ahogues… debezz moliiil _

_Una gotaza resbalaba por la sien de Juugo._

_El pelinaranja resopló. Lo mejor era irse de allí de una vez o se pondrían peor._

__Voy a traer unas tabletas antes de que se agarren a golpes – anunció levantándose de su silla, no pensaba cargar con ambos hasta la casa, se irían caminando, así que lo mejor era ponerlos un poco cuerdos, lo suficiente como para que por lo menos caminen._

_Después de conseguir las tabletas para ninjas que bajaban el alcohol de la cabeza, el pelinaranja volvió a la mesa donde había dejado a sus compañeros._

__Aquí están las… ¡AAAAAAAHHH! – gritó soltando las tabletas, las cuales cayeron al suelo dramáticamente en cámara lenta. (Flor: imagínenlo, se los ordeno)_

_Karin y Suigetsu estaban…_

_Se estaban…_

_¡BESANDO!_

_No es como si fuera la primera vez que los ve dándose un beso, hubo una anterior ocasión en la que le estaban dando demostraciones a Sasuke, pero la diferencia era que aquella vez sólo tenían las bocas pegadas y no había tanta… tanta… ¿pasión? ¡Guácala! _

_Y mientras Juugo yacía muerto y parado donde estaba, los otros dos ignoraban completamente su presencia._

__Eres más asqueroso de lo que pensaba… - susurró la pelirroja arrugando el entrecejo, apenas separándose unos milímetros de los labios del chico _

__Ah, sí? – sonrió el espadachín – pues tú sabes más feo de lo que pensaba_

__Ah, sí? – Karin arrugó la nariz – pues tú… eres…_

_Y se volvieron a besar_

__... – Juugo definitivamente no quería estar allí_

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

Él no podía aguantar tanto estrés… ¡Era el colmo!

Y ahora, esos dos dormían plácidamente en sus futones, mientras él, inocente, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche sólo del trauma…

_Los odio – murmuró, deseando profundamente que estén teniendo pesadillas

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

**.**

**_¿Y ahora qué pasa? –** preguntó el zorro al ver que el jinchuriki, de estar corriendo por los tejados, paró abruptamente.

_Es que… - dijo el rubio para después apretar los labios

**_¿Qué? –** preguntó otra vez, pero de repente se dio cuenta **– Ay, por todos los… -** quería darle una patada… cuánto lo deseaba** – no me digas que te pusiste nervioso**

_... – el blondo resopló molesto – ¿para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

**_Tsk – **el zorro apretó la mandíbula – **Eres tan… ¡Agh! Mejor me duermo – **anunció, dispuesto a hacerlo

_¡Espera, Kyuubi! – lo detuvo la _fastidiosa_ voz de Naruto, y cuando Kyuubi abrió los ojos se encontró con el jinchuriki parado al otro lado de su reja – ¡no te duermas ahora! ¡Necesito que me acompañes, tebayo!

Muchos en la aldea notaban que, por alguna razón, a Naruto ya no le venía tan mal andar por ahí solitario… pero lo que los demás no sabían era que sí tenía compañía y aunque jamás lo admita, al rubio le gustaba tener alguien con quien charlar (y sin que pueda escapar el pobre) y sentir que nunca va a estar solo porque el desgraciado zorro siempre iba a estar allí…

Pero cuando el zorro se dormía profundamente y Naruto no tenía a nadie cerca… era casi insoportable para él.

**_¿Pero qué…? – **rechistó el Kyuubi con un tic en el ojo al escuchar al rubio enfrente suyo **– ¡¿Me viste con cara de 'mami que acompaña a su mocoso al kínder', o qué? –** alzó la voz muy fastidiado. Al kyuubi sinceramente no le gustaba verse involucrado en los "amenos" asuntos del Uzumaki (aunque sí le gusta molestarlo) y menos MENOS en los asuntos que tenían que ver con el Uchiha, pero claaaaaro, el zorro sí o sí tenía que verse incluido en el problema porque su vida también estaba en juego (no duda que el Uchiha bastardo quiere matar a Naruto), pero… ¿acompañarlo a su cursilería? ¡Eso ya era el colmo!

_¡Pero es que me pongo nervioso cerca de él! – Kyuubi estrechó los ojos, ¿hablaba en serio?, si ni se notaba el maldito, ¿y ahora sale con que se pone nervioso? – ¿qué voy a decir? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Aaaaah, con que ese era el problema. Kyuubi resopló con frustración. Ese mocoso parecía un idiota que está encaminándose a ver a su platónico amor al cual planea invitarlo por primera vez a una cita.

Al zorro no le quedaba otra, y no era que quiera ayudarlo, sino que es muy consciente de que el estado de Naruto le afecta también a él, y además el mocoso se pone TAN irritante cuando trae dudas en la cabeza…

**_¿Pero por qué demonios te pones así? Sé que te pones nervioso porque lo siento, pero siempre has actuado como si nada, ¿qué rayos te pasa ahora? –** lo regañó, sintiéndose padre por un momento… qué horrible **–… lo que pasa es que tú estás 'planeando' este acercamiento, pero se te da mejor ser espontáneo y dejar que tus acciones surjan en el momento, no lo 'planees', tarado, no eres nada bueno para esas cosas **– resopló con fastidio** – además, te das cuenta que quien se pone más nervioso es él, así que haz uso de tus "facultades" si es que las tienes, ¡bueno para nada! **

Trató de sonar lo más malvado posible, en serio lo intentó, con todas las fuerzas de su malvado corazón, pero al ver la cara de idiota estupefacto con mirada brillosa que ponía el rubio supo que había fallado… horrorosamente…

Así que trató de enmendarlo

**_¿Por qué pones cara de idiota? Estuve contigo toda tu vida, te conozco aunque no quisiera, mocoso**

Demonios, eso no enmendó nada. Lo supo por la sonrisa de sonso que le daba el blondo.

_Gracias, bola de pelos – le dijo sonriendo zorrunamente – a veces me es útil tu cruel sabiduría, tebayo

**_Tsk, cállate – **a este punto, ya no podía decir más, sólo… -** si hicieras caso a mi sabiduría, ya habrías matado al bastardo**

_Por eso dije 'a veces'

**_¡Ya cállate y ve a violarlo! **– le gritó el irritado zorro –** a ver si así se te calman las hormonas y activas tu cerebro**

_¡HAHAHAHHA! Violarlo… … … … ¡oye! – lo miró enojado después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo – ¡yo no haré algo así jamás! – ratificó muy ofendido – pero en fin, voy en camino – dijo encogiendo los hombros

**_Por cierto, no hables, sólo cierra el hocico… **- pidió el biju y Naruto lo miró confundido – **si quieres exprésate con señas… ¡pero no hables!**

_¿Por qué?

**_¡Porque es molesto! Sólo de recordar la última vez que hablaste con él… me dan nauseas **

_...

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_Lo tenía fuertemente abrazado contra su cuerpo. Demonios, no quería que se aparte de él, quería quedarse así toda la vida. Tenía tanto miedo de que el latido del corazón de aquella persona que amaba tanto no sea real, pero su propio corazón le anunciaba que sí, y que no tenía que tener dudas. _

__¿Se puede saber qué tienes con mi cuello? – preguntó el moreno con molestia, a pesar de estar él mismo inclinando su cabeza a un lado para darle más acceso._

__... – el rubio calló por un momento, recién dándose cuenta que había estando repartiendo besos sobre esa piel blanca que brillaba con la luz de la luna – ya no hay nada… - susurró simplemente, estrechándolo entre sus brazos con más fuerza_

_Sí, ya no había nada… a parte de la marca de mordida que le dejó el otro día, claro._

__... – Sasuke permaneció callado_

__... – Naruto sonrió, aún con el rostro en el cuello del moreno. Sabía que el Uchiha estaba a punto de decir algo idiota que rompería con el encanto de la atmósfera. Es que sabía que el bastardo no podía aguantar mucho._

__Debes sentirte inútil, verdad? – Naruto resopló con resignación y se despegó para mirarlo a la cara… ¿lo ven? Sabía que iba a decir algo muy idiota, era tan predecible – todo este tiempo pretendiendo "salvarme" y al final yo me deshice de esa serpiente solo – dijo el Uchiha, frío y arrogante_

__Sí, tal vez tengas razón – admitió el rubio mirando a un lado con pesadez – al principio no me sentí muy bien porque yo quería matar a Orochimaru con mis propias manos, pero después no me importó – dijo sonriéndole sinceramente – con tal de que tú estés a salvo de él_

__... – Sasuke permanecía inmutable, pero Naruto notó cómo apretaba uno de sus puños una y otra vez, y supo que el moreno no era indiferente a lo que él decía._

__Además… no puedes decir del todo que yo no te salvé – dijo el blondo sonriendo animado y poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca – si no fuera por nosotros, tú ya estarías muerto_

__... – eso hizo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño, dando a entender que estaba contrariado. Así que el rubio se lo explicó_

__Si no hubiéramos intervenido, tú habrías llegado donde Orochimaru a tiempo para que él use tu cuerpo de envase – dijo seriamente – ibas a morir, ¿y qué ibas a lograr con eso? – giró los ojos – fuimos nosotros quienes te dimos tres años más, no te hagas el listo diciendo que ya lo tenías todo planeado _

__... – Sasuke frunció el ceño, esta vez molesto, y Naruto ya sabía que estaba buscando en esa complicada cabecita algo con qué contradecirle – Heh, no seas estúpido – dijo con sorna el moreno – yo lo tenía todo planeado, iba a proponerle que me entrene por un tiempo primero – aseguró y el rubio cruzó los brazos con cara de 'Ay, en serio?' – lo que él buscaba era mi poder, y mientras más poderoso sea yo, mejor para él, así que era seguro que iba a aceptar_

__... – Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona, y en el interior se sentía feliz de pensar que Sasuke realmente no había planeado dejarse matar así como así – ¿y qué pasaba si él no aceptaba, hm? – preguntó en un tono nada convencido – sólo quería el sharingan, le importaba un pepino tus habilidades como ninja, para él sólo eran el resultado del sharingan y conseguiría sus propias habilidades teniéndolo – que bien que se había memorizado todo lo que le dijo Kyuubi, y ahora se sentía un paso más adelante del Uchiha en esa discusión – ¿qué ibas a hacer, eh, zopenco? ¿Ibas a correr por tu vida?_

__... – ahora Sasuke se veía realmente enojado – hubiera pasado lo que debía pasar y punto – dijo como último, y Naruto movió la cabeza con decepción, a él le hubiera gustado que le siga planteando soluciones, pero al parecer el moreno se quedó sin saber cómo responderle – y aún así, eres inútil… – agregó – y débil_

__Débil… - pronunció el rubio estrechando los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro, dejando su vista en el suelo – ¿por qué me llamas débil? – preguntó en un tono bajo de voz_

__Porque te dejas llevar por sentimentalismos idiotas – respondió el Uchiha sin dudar_

__¿Te refieres a arriesgar o renunciar a algo por los sentimientos que tengo? ¿A eso te refieres con 'débil'?_

__..._

__Si es así, tienes razón, lo soy – admitió con seriedad – ahora dime, ¿cómo se llama la persona que se deja doblegar por el dolor y el odio, y que por eso lo puede manejar cualquier otra persona? ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a esa persona, sino 'débil'?_

__Yo no me dejo manejar con nadie – gruñó el moreno estrechando los ojos con rabia – y el odio no es mi debilidad, ¡es lo que me ha hecho fuerte!_

__Sí… - murmuró el rubio – Eso es lo que te han hecho creer, pero te equivocas_

__¡Nadie me ha hecho creer nada, estúpido! ¿Y en qué te basas para decir que me equivoco? _

__Tu odio y tu dolor son tu debilidad, Sasuke, porque por ellos te pueden manejar fácilmente, en tu mente – dijo Naruto apuntándose a la cabeza – pero tu fuerza, tu determinación, surgen de los lazos que tienes, de los lazos que están en tu corazón – dijo apuntando a su pecho – "Lo que yo veo es tu corazón, Sasuke… por eso entiendo por qué te has forjado el objetivo de la venganza, pero soy egoísta, y por eso voy a salvarte de ella" – pensó en su fuero interno, mordiéndose por no decirlo en voz alta_

_**/*/Fin Del Flash Back/*/ **_

_... – soltó un suspiro – ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo el teme en este momento? – preguntó, divisado a lo lejos el barrio Uchiha.

**_Si dudo, si me alucino, vivo…**

_¿Eh? – el rubio hizo una mueca de tremenda confusión, ¿qué rayos era eso que decía el zorro desquiciado?

**_Si me engaño, existo. ¿Cómo engañarme al afirmar que existo, si tengo que existir para engañarme?**

_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

**_¿Cómo afirmar que existe la existencia si aquello que antes creímos que existía ya no existe?**

_¡Qué demonios! ¡Ya basta!

**_Te dije que verías lo que te haría si decías una sola metáfora más en mi presencia… ahora sufre, desgraciado**

_¡Yo no hablé metáforas!

**_Claro que sí, y apuesto que hasta el Uchiha se irritó con eso**

_Zorro bastardo

**_Lo que comes hoy, caminará y hablará mañana… **

_¡Silencio!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke estaba largado en su cama. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Cualquiera diría que terminantemente tenía su techo memorizado, pero no se puede memorizar algo que no se está mirando. Y eso era lo que hacía Sasuke: _Mirando sin mirar_. Mantenía la mirada fija y perdida en una inmensidad inexistente.

Quería dormir, se sentía realmente cansado… pero no podía.

Quería olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, y eso sí lo lograba… se olvidaba de todo…

Menos de ese idiota.

¿Cómo rayos podría olvidarse de él si su voz era lo único que retumbaba en su mente?

_**/*/FLASH BACK/*/**_

__Tu odio y tu dolor son tu debilidad, Sasuke, porque por ellos te pueden manejar fácilmente, en tu mente – dijo Naruto apuntándose a la cabeza – pero tu fuerza, tu determinación, surgen de los lazos que tienes, de los lazos que están en tu corazón – dijo apuntando a su pecho _

_No era cierto, Sasuke negaba rotundamente esa afirmación, y tenía sus motivos, él lo había aprendido por experiencia…_

__Te equivocas… – siseó el moreno con furia contenida – ¡Te equivocas! ¡Los estúpidos lazos no son-!_

_La boca del rubio lo interrumpió, apenas chocando con sus labios por dos segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para dejarlo mudo por un instante y sin recordar lo que estaba diciendo. _

_El pelinegro miró sorprendido al Uzumaki mientras éste tomaba su rostro en sus manos y lo acariciaba levemente, mirándolo con cariño y tristeza._

__Tú vas en busca de justicia… pero la justicia no equivale a venganza, Sasuke, equivale a la verdad, ¿pero cómo vas a ver la verdad si cierras los ojos?... – preguntó con angustia – ¿no es irónico pensar que tienes el sharingan definitivo, y realmente estés ciego? – preguntó, soltando el rostro del otro, pero sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos negros – ¿qué tanto puedes ver con esos ojos, Sasuke?_

"_¿Qué tanto puedes ver con esos ojos?"_

"_¿Qué tanto puedes ver con esos ojos?"_

"_¿Qué tanto puedes ver con esos ojos?"_

_Algo así, ya se lo habían dicho antes. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que ver? Además, él ya sabía la verdad, era por eso que buscaba venganza, no necesitaba ver nada más._

__Sólo una cosa más, Sasuke… – habló Naruto, y cuando Sasuke lo miró vio que el rubio se había alejado de él, comenzando a caminar, pero se había detenido y volteado para decirle algo – la mentira termina causando más dolor que la verdad, porque se descubre tarde o temprano, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – le dijo serio, y Sasuke no podía quitar la mirada de ese brillo en los ojos azul cielo del rubio – por eso yo jamás te mentiré, no te ocultaré la verdad aunque te duela a ti o a mí… te lo prometo – susurró y se volteó para seguir su camino._

__..._

_**/*/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/*/**_

Maldito usuratonkachi.

Sasuke permanecía acostado de lado, con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, pero aún no podía dormir.

Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, en esas palabras que le taladraban la cabeza…

"_Tu odio y tu dolor son tu debilidad"_

"_Tu fuerza, tu determinación, surgen de los lazos que tienes"_

"_¿Qué tanto puedes ver con esos ojos?"_

Apretó los ojos con molestia. Sin duda alguna no podría dormir.

De repente sintió algo, abrió los ojos con pesadez y…

_... ¡! – se sobresaltó al encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con diversión.

_Buen día – saludó el rubio con una reluciente y amable sonrisa, acostado al lado de Sasuke, de frente a él.

_... – el moreno arrugó el entrecejo, pero no se movió, más bien se quedó preguntándose cómo rayos había aparecido allí el rubio sin que él lo percibiera hasta ahora, ¿tan distraído estaba? – ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó fríamente

_... – el rubio no le contestó, simplemente se le quedó mirando con ojos de bobo, sonrisa de bobo, cara de bobo ¡Todo era bobo! (Según Sasuke, algo con ternura es sinónimo de bobo) Tan bobo que eso enojó a Sasuke a tal punto de fruncir más el ceño (y no lo fruncía por evitar que se le suban los colores a la cara ¡Sólo era enojo!)

_Lárgate

_... – el otro sólo seguía observándolo con una sonrisa boba y los ojos entrecerrados, o sea, con la mirada más idiota que podía poner, como si Sasuke le estuviera diciendo algo muy romántico – ¿no pudiste dormir? – le preguntó el ojiazul, como si nada

_No te interesa – gruñó el Uchiha volteándose y dándole la espalda – lárgate – repitió

_Sí me interesa – contradijo el jinchuriki en un tono tranquilo, y después de eso Sasuke sintió el calor del otro apegándose a su espalda, su respiración chocando con su nuca, y esos brazos lo rodearon apegándolo más…

El moreno se quedó tieso…

¿QUIÉN SE CREE EL DESGRACIADO PARA HACER ESO?

¡Lo mataría, lo aplastaría, lo molería, lo descuartizaría, lo rostizaría, lo cortaría en cientos de pedacitos!

Mientras que Naruto estaba contento de ver que el Uchiha se quedaba quieto y se dejaba abrazar. Pero CLARO, lo que no sabía era que Sasuke estaba quieto porque estaba pensando en cómo asesinarlo mientras duraba su perturbación.

Entonces el moreno ya se había decidido (todas las opciones), y estaba a punto de poner en práctica sus pensamientos…

_... – de repente un suspiro chocó con la curvatura de su cuello y sintió un pequeño beso depositarse en esa misma zona. No lo veía, pero podría jurar que el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados.

En serio… ¿QUIÉN SE CREE EL DESGRACIADO?

_... – sentía la respiración pacífica y acompasada de Naruto. Eso lo relajaba a tal punto de enojarse consigo mismo. Lo hacía sentir seguro, como si esos brazos fueran a quedarse allí, alrededor suyo, sosteniéndolo toda la vida...

¡Puaj! ¡Ese pensamiento fue tan cursi y patético!

Pero cursi o no, era verdad…

De pronto y sin percibir desde qué momento, comenzó a entrarle el sueño que se le había escapado toda la noche, como si por fin hubiera encontrado la comodidad y la paz que quería. Sus párpados se sintieron pesados y poco a poco se fueron cerrando…

¡NO! ¡No podía dormirse ahí! ¡Era vergonzoso y tonto! ¡¿Además qué clase de ninja se duerme con el enemigo? ¡Y apapachándolo! ¿Quién se cree? ¡Lo asesinaría!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Sai…

Al escuchar esa voz, el moreno se sobresaltó y rápidamente guardó su _nuevo_ libro en su portakunais para que la chica que se estaba acercando no lo viera y se lo quite como el anterior.

_Buenos días, Sakura – saludó Sai con una sonrisa cuando la pelirrosa llegó hasta él

_Buenos días – saludó ella de vuelta – oye, has visto a Naruto? La hokage quiere verlo

_Para serte sincero… – dijo, como si no lo fuera siempre – no lo he visto últimamente – confesó pensativo – ¿no está en su casa? Lo normal es que a esta hora esté en su cama durmiendo como tronco

_Yo también supuse eso – dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos y arrugando el entrecejo pensativa – pero no había nadie allí, ni siquiera los nuevos amigos de Naruto – miró a Sai seriamente – y si Naruto no está allí es que no fue a su casa a dormir anoche…

_¿Crees que… le haya pasado algo malo? – preguntó el moreno, aunque al hacer la pregunta no muestre nada de preocupación en su rostro.

Sí, ella había sospechado que a Naruto le pasó algo malo, era por eso que había ido a buscar a Sai.

_Sai, ¿me acompañas al barrio Uchiha?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¿Shikamaru? – llamó Neji sorprendido al ver al susodicho acostado en el pasto, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza.

_... – Nara lo miró sobresaltándose por la repentina presencia del Hyuuga

_¿No deberías estar…? – antes de que concluya la pregunta, Shikamaru había saltado a taparle la boca con ambas manos

_¡SSHHH!

_¿MMMMPH? – fue lo único que dijo Neji entre asustado y sorprendido por la reacción del otro ninja

_¡Cállate! – le ordenó Shikamaru mirando a todos lados para ver si no había nadie más o si Neji no tenía compañía.

Sí, _debería_ estar…

Vigilando a Sasuke

Pero (Oh, grandioso 'pero') con lo _persuasivo_ (si se le puede llamar así al desgraciado) que era Naruto, no pudo negarse a acceder a su descabellada petición…

O mejor dicho, amenaza.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__Shikamaru… necesito pedirte un favor – dijo el rubio seriamente _

__... – Shikamaru lo miró expectante _

__Quiero que lo dejes en mis manos – pidió Naruto – ya no vigiles a Sasuke, yo voy a estar todo el tiempo con él, así que no te preocupes_

__..._

__..._

__¡HAHAHAHAHA! – Shikamaru largó una carcajada_

__... – Naruto lo miró contrariado y sorprendido por esa reacción_

_¿Qué? No pudo aguantarse la risa. Es que lo que le estaba pidiendo era demasiado ridículo. _

__¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Naruto? ¿Crees que ESO me tranquilizará? – preguntó Shikamaru como si estuviera hablando de lo más absurdo del mundo – además no puedo dejar de vigilarlo, es mi deber_

__Yo sé que haces esto principalmente porque no confías en Sasuke – dijo el rubio resoplando, y luego lo miró a los ojos – pero confías en mí, verdad?_

__¿En esta situación? No, no confío – dijo con seriedad Shikamaru, manteniéndole la mirada _

__Shikamaru – lo nombró en un tono firme _

__Naruto – Shikamaru lo nombró en el mismo tono – perdóname, pero no puedo hacerlo, hay motivos lo suficientemente fundamentados como para que no deje de vigilarlo_

_¡PUM!_

__¡KH!_

_Ahora Shikamaru estaba estampado contra la pared, con Naruto aprisionando fuertemente su cuello con su brazo._

__¿Quieres que te de motivos? – preguntó el rubio sonriendo sombríamente _

__... – Shikamaru frunció el ceño mientras hacía una mueca de dolor – tsk… ¿crees que usando la fuerza me convencerás? – espetó el moreno – Olvídalo – dictaminó sin dar brazo a torcer_

__... – al rostro de Naruto se asomó una sonrisa zorruna y depredadora, lo cual hizo que el otro se sienta realmente cohibido – oh, ¿quién dice que voy a usar la fuerza? – el Nara sudó frío cuando el rubio acercó más llevando sus labios a su oído derecho – tú viste lo que pasó anoche…- le susurró _

__... – Shikamaru tragó saliva. Claro que lo había visto, pero no quería recordarlo, y mucho menos quería… _

__Y vas a volver a presenciar eso y cosas de nivel mucho más alto si sigues haciendo de vigilante, sabes? – dijo el blondo sin quitar su sonrisa, esta vez mirándolo a la cara, muy cerca para intimidarlo._

__... – ante lo que dijo, Shikamaru se puso verde… después azul._

__Yo tengo un plan, y estoy seguro que ya percibiste cuál es… - habló Naruto, serio esta vez – te necesito fuera de esto, muy muy lejos, no quiero a nadie cerca, solos él y yo… __**¿entendiste?**__ – preguntó arrastrando cada sílaba, amenazante _

__Te doy… dos días – dijo Nara, rendido_

_De repente Naruto lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que casi se caiga para adelante_

__¡Tan razonable como siempre, tebayo! – exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa amigable – Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres inteligente – le dio un par de palmaditas al pobre chico que estaba recuperando la respiración mientras se agarraba la zona adolorida de su cuello, sin mencionar su cara de espanto – ¡adiós! – se despidió Naruto amablemente mientras se alejaba y agitaba su mano _

__... – Shikamaru se le quedó mirando – Está loco… - murmuró _

_Naruto se desvaneció de su vista y él se quedó pensativo._

_Sonrió concluyendo que si Naruto estaba tan seguro de lo que hacía, era porque tenía sus razones. _

__Heh, suerte… - dijo sonriendo a la nada – la necesitarás_

_**/*/Fin Del Flash Back/*/**_

_No te puedo decir nada – fue la respuesta de Shikamaru a la interrogante de Neji – sólo que es cosa de Naruto

_... – Neji levantó una ceja con contrariedad y cruzó los brazos – ¿Desde cuándo Naruto te da órdenes?

El de coleta sonrió de lado y soltó un suspiro de cansancio

_Bueno, hay que ir habituándose, ¿no crees? – dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos

_¿Qué? – preguntó Neji confundido – ¿Habituándose?

El moreno se dio media vuelta para irse, no sin antes decirle…

_¿Acaso tú no piensas obedecer las órdenes de nuestro próximo hokage? – sonrió cómplice y se fue

_... – Neji se quedó un momento parado y mirándolo sorprendido, hasta que por fin captó la idea – Heh – sonrió también

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¿Oh? – musitó Suigetsu pestañeando sorprendido – miren nada más esto – murmuró bajito

Los tres compañeros estaban en la habitación de Sasuke, parados frente a la cama, en la cual estaban Naruto y el moreno…

Ambos durmiendo.

_Pero aún tienen puesta la ropa – se quejó Karin acomodando sus lentes

_Pervertida – le murmuró Suigetsu de vuelta

_¡T-Tú cállate! – regañó ella lo más bajo en volumen posible

_Bueno, ante esto, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Suigetsu

_Saquemos unas fotos, se ven muy tiernos – opinó la pelirroja con corazones en los ojos

Juugo no decía nada, su sorpresa ya se le había pasado. Y aunque ahora permanezca inexpresivo, por dentro estaba muy feliz. Así que opinó…

_Supongo que deberíamos…

Se calló de repente, sobresaltado. Los otros dos lo miraron raro y dirigieron sus ojos a donde estaba mirando el pelineranja.

_... – Naruto había abierto los ojos, y sin moverse ni dejar de abrazar a Sasuke, los miraba de reojo con tanta seriedad y frialdad que los congeló…

No había necesidad de decir nada

_Largarnos – terminó su frase Juugo, y los tres desaparecieron como rayos.

El rubio soltó un leve suspiro y apegó más el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Naruto sonrió y apoyó sus labios en la curvatura de ese cuello de piel clara, donde aspiró un aroma que sólo Sasuke tenía. Se sentía plenamente feliz de tener al moreno así, en sus brazos, tranquilo y en paz. Cómo desearía que ese momento durara para siempre.

Tenía que reconocerlo. Sasuke era su debilidad…

Pero más que todo era su fuerza.

Era irónico darse cuenta de que su debilidad y su fuerza son la misma persona.

Sasuke era la razón principal por la que podía caer, por sus sentimientos era capaz de sucumbir al moreno. Pero así como es la razón de sus caídas, Sasuke era la misma razón por la que siempre se levantaba.

Sin darse cuenta siempre lo tuvo en su mente y en su corazón, cada vez que quería alcanzar una meta simplemente debía enfocar su anhelo… Sasuke. Y gracias a ello es porque se volvió más fuerte.

Gracias a sus lazos

.

.

.

El equipo Taka estaba caminando hacia la salida del barrio Uchiha con cara de regañados.

Estaban felices por Naruto y Sasuke, pero por otro lado… ¡Ellos habían sido marginados!

Querían haber tenido algo que ver con esa repentina unión, pero en vez de eso, surgió el momento justo cuando ellos no se involucraron en nada…

En otras palabras, el destino les decía que no metan sus jodidas narices en el asunto…

_Destino: Muahahahaha! òwó_

Naruto y Sasuke tenían que resolver las cosas solos, sin terceros…

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Juugo… pero sabía que los otros dos seguirían dándoselas de metiches.

_Chicos… - murmuró Karin interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Juugo – tenemos compañía

Juugo y Suigetsu observaron y vieron a dos personas acercándose a la entrada del barrio, topándose con ellos.

_¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó Suigetsu con desagrado, reconociendo a la pelirrosa y al moreno.

_Eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros – dijo Sakura, quien al verlos en ese lugar ahora estaba más desconfiada – venimos a ver a Sasuke-kun

_Él no está disponible, así que ya pueden ir retirándose – dijo Karin cruzando los brazos, parándose enfrente dando a entender que no la dejaría pasar

¡PUUM!

_... – la pelirroja miró sorprendida el horrible agujero que había hecho la pelirrosa en la pared de la entrada, apenas golpeándolo con su puño

_La próxima vez no será la pared, será tu cara – aseguró Sakura frunciendo el ceño – así que hazte a un lado

_Heh – Karin sonrió de lado – ¿crees que tu fuerza de mastodonte me asusta, deforme?

_Karin – habló Juugo seriamente, llamando la atención de su compañera – déjala pasar, si quiere hablar con Sasuke, que vaya

_... – Sai se le quedó mirando a Juugo seriamente, analizándolo

_¡Pero Juugo! – se quejó Karin de inmediato

_... – el pelinaranja le envió una mirada significativa, y Karin captó la idea

_Entiendo – dijo la pelirroja haciéndose a un lado

_¡Hum! – dijo Sakura mientras se disponía a avanzar, pero de repente alguien la detuvo del brazo, y ella se volteó – ¿Sai? – preguntó sorprendida al ver que era su compañero quien la detenía

_Será mejor irnos – dijo Sai, y a pesar de su inexpresividad era fácil captar la seriedad de sus palabras

_¿Q…?

_Naruto está bien – aseguró Sai, sorprendiendo a su compañera de nuevo, dejándola confundida por esa repentina afirmación – vámonos – soltó su brazo y la agarró de la muñeca para arrastrarla consigo

_Pero… ¡Sai!

_¿Uh? – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Suigetsu mientras veía a los dos shinobis alejándose, sin entender nada

_... – Juugo sólo los observaba en silencio – Es sabio – murmuró por lo bajo

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, pero no se movió, no tenía ganas de levantarse, estaba tan cómodo y había dormido tan bien ahí en los brazos de… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Sasuke se giró sobre su cuerpo, encontrándose efectivamente con el rostro del rubio… dormido.

La respiración relajada de Naruto chocaba con su rostro ahora, y se lo veía tan tranquilo…

¿Por qué el usuratonkachi hacía eso? ¿Por qué dormía tan plácidamente como si él, Sasuke, fuera cualquier persona? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? ¡No era su estúpido amigo! ¡Ya había tratado de matarlo muchas veces! ¿Y el idiota se expone de esa manera? ¡Era imbécil! ¡Estando así podría matarlo con tanta facilidad!

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿En serio… es capaz de confiar tanto en él?

_¿Estás pensando en que deberías aprovechar para matarme? – habló repentinamente el rubio, sin abrir los ojos, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

El moreno frunció el ceño

_No soy tan patético como para matar a alguien que está dormido

_... – Naruto esbozó una sonrisa abriendo los ojos, dejándolos entrecerrados mientras lo miraba. Estando así de cerca podía notar lo lindo que se veía Sasuke enojado y sonrojado, de seguro si el moreno se veía en un espejo, lo quebraría del puro coraje.

Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, no decía nada, no se movía de donde estaba… era casi como si su dignidad pendiera de un hilo, y con el más mínimo movimiento ese hilo se rompería…

Bueno, ¿por qué no aprovechar su constipación emocional?

Naruto aún tenía abrazado a Sasuke, quien ahora estaba recostado de frente a él, entonces el rubio comenzó a mover la mano que reposaba en la espalda del moreno, haciendo leves caricias en el proceso.

No era nada malicioso, y no planeaba nada, sólo quería ver hasta dónde aguantaba el Uchiha quedarse así quietecito y hecho el indiferente a lo que hacía.

Sasuke seguía con el ceño fruncido… ¿no le dolería? A él le costaría mucho mantener la cara arrugada de por el enojo tanto tiempo… aunque tenía que admitir que Sasuke no se arrugaba casi nada, aún mostrando claramente que estaba conteniéndose de golpearlo… hasta en eso tenía que ser perfecto el bastardo…

Bueno, no importa… así conserva más tiempo esa linda carita.

Por alguna razón le entraron unas enormes ganas de pegar al moreno a su cuerpo. Ese aroma inconfundible, esa suave piel, sus labios, sus hermosos ojos que ahora le mostraban su sharingan…

Le encantaba todo de Sasuke

Sin necesidad de pensar nada más (aunque tenía la _necesidad_ de pensar en el _peligro_, pero ya conocen a Naruto) afirmó su agarre en Sasuke para después apegarlo a él fuertemente. Sintió el casi imperceptible respingo que dio el moreno cuando lo abrazó estrechamente.

Sasuke se quedó tenso, mientras que el rubio tenía su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y besó esa albina piel que estaba a su merced.

El Uchiha se estremeció, y de repente imágenes de _cierta noche de pasión _vinieron a su mente como relámpagos, haciendo que se le suban los colores a la cara y…

_¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!

Lo siguiente que supo el rubio era que estaba volando y sintiendo mucho dolor, para luego chocarse con la pared de la habitación de Sasuke.

_¡AGH! – se agarró el brazo por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, estando en el suelo, mientras Sasuke ahora estaba de pie frente a él con cara de asesino – cielos, debí seguir fingiendo que te odiaba – dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo maliciosamente, aunque aún hacía una mueca de dolor – ahí por lo menos eras más cariñoso

_¿Fingien…?

_Aunque ahora que lo pienso… - dijo poniéndose meditativo, con la mano en la barbilla – igual eras agresivo

**_Mocoso idiota**

__ "¿Qué?" _– preguntó el rubio desconcertado por el repentino insulto

**_¿Por qué le dijiste que fingías?**

_ _"¿Qué tiene? No es como si no lo supiera ya"_ – pensó el Uzumaki, aun sin entender a lo que Kyuubi quería llegar

**_¿Y tú crees que esa cara que tiene es de los que 'saben algo'?**

_... – aun desconcertado, el rubio llevó automáticamente su mirada hacia el moreno parado en frente suyo…

_... – Sasuke lo miraba simplemente sorprendido, parecía que se había quedado en un shock momentáneo o que no acabara de digerir la información.

Naruto pestañeó con sorpresa un par de veces.

_ _"Entonces… no lo sabía?"_ – preguntó aún incrédulo

**_No, y ahora le acabas de decir **_**en otras palabras**_** que todos los estúpidos esfuerzos que hacía cuando pensaba que lo odiabas fueron una tontería, que no te conquistó por esos 'sacrificios', que eran innecesarios, o sea que su orgullo piuuuuuuu…**

_ _"¿Piu?"_

**_Que ya fue – **explicó burlonamente –** mira cómo están sus mejillas por lo patético que se siente, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_ _"Patét…?"_ – Naruto miró al moreno a la cara y… - ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – soltó una carcajada de lunático sin poder evitar unirse a la risa del zorro. Es que era tan gracioso ver a Sasuke con esa carita de vergüenza.

**_¡Mocoso, cuidado!**

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_... – Sasuke se sentía tan… tan…

¡ABOCHORNADO!

¿Entonces fingía? ¿Todo fue una tonta actuación? ¡Era como si Naruto lo hubiera hecho a propósito para que él, Uchiha Sasuke, ande tras él como idiota!

_¡TEME! – se quejó el rubio habiendo esquivado apenas el golpe de rayo destructor que había hecho trizas la pared – ¿QUE TE PASA? ¡CASI ME MATAS!

_¿Casi? – el Uchiha sonrió retorcidamente, con el sharingan activado – Qué lástima – dijo dispuesto a tratar de nuevo, para acertarle esta vez.

_¡Yo creí que te habías dado cuenta, de veras! – dijo Naruto muy sincero

_¡No sé de qué estás hablando, estúpido dobe! – exclamó Sasuke casi inmediatamente, sin poder evitar el sonrojo y el enojo en su cara

_Vamos, teme… - el rubio se puso de pie y se acercó aprovechando que el otro había desviado la mirada y estaba distraído murmurando maldiciones – ¿en serio creíste que alguien tan cabeza dura como yo podría cambiar de parecer de un momento a otro? – dijo ya parado frente a él, haciendo que Sasuke le dirija la mirada – Me ofendes, tebayo

_¿Te ofende que no haya pensado que eras un cabeza dura? Eso sí no lo esperaba – quiso sonar ofensivo, pero no pudo evitar desviar su fría mirada otra vez.

_... – el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y habló suavemente animándose a acariciar la mejilla del moreno, apartándole el cabello de la cara – en todos estos años no he renunciado a ti, a este punto ya deberías saber que jamás lo haré

_... – Sasuke llevó su mirada a los ojos azules, que destellaban mirándolo.

"_Jamás lo haré"_

Maldición, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien y tranquilo de repente?, tanto que, en vez de apartar esa osada mano que acariciaba su rostro, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el contacto…

No, éste no era él. Era un idiota que se apoderó de su cuerpo, mientras el verdadero Sasuke estaba encerrado en alguna dimensión desconocida.

Y ese mismo idiota se quedó quieto cuando vio al rubio acercar lentamente su rostro. Y ese mismísimo idiota puso sus labios a disposición.

Esos brazos se aferraron con fuerza de su cintura y sus hombros, apegándolo lo más cerca posible. Los labios del rubio permanecían suavemente posados sobre los suyos, como esperando una contestación. El moreno movió tentativamente sus labios como respuesta, y el otro no se hizo esperar para capturarlos por completo. Naruto lo abrazó con fuerza y él abrió su boca esperando que el rubio haga lo suyo. Pasó sus manos hacia la espalda y la nuca del blondo cuando éste comenzó una lucha de lenguas, y no quería dejarse ganar. Hasta que les faltó la respiración.

Se separaron apenas milímetros, con Naruto estirándole levemente el labio inferior, aun sintiendo las agitadas respiraciones sobre sus rostros. Abrieron los ojos como adormilados, mirándose mutuamente. El rubio le plantó un besito sobre los hinchados labios, beso que hizo al Uchiha cerrar los ojos de nuevo, anhelante esperando más. Después de depositarle otros dos besitos suaves y cariñosos, el rubio otra vez lo besó de lleno.

Sí, ese idiota que se apoderó del cuerpo de Sasuke, y que siempre tomaba el control cuando Naruto lo besaba, estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento.

Es que le gustaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría, le gustaba demasiado. Sentirlo así de cerca, estar pegado a sus labios, a su cuerpo…

Le gustaba dejarse llevar por ese idiota que… que… ¿QUÉ?

_¡AUCH! – se quejó el rubio del dolor repentino que sintió en su labio inferior – ¡¿otra vez? - dijo sobresaltado agarrándose el labio, dándose cuenta de que el Uchiha lo había mordido

Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia y luego se fue usando su velocidad ninja, dejando a Naruto solo, parado, tieso y desconcertado.

_¿Dije algo malo? – se preguntó el rubio muy confundido

**_¡Hahahaha! Te lo mereces por baboso…**

_¡Cállate, kyuubi! – le gritó, sin importarle quién lo escuche

**_Lección Uno: No besuquees tanto, fóllalo de una vez**

_¡ZORRO BASTARDO! – vociferó con la cara roja - ¡deja de decir tonterías! – el rubio apareció en su interior hablando con el zorro a través de la reja

**_Si fueras un uke te verías como una loca arrastrada, pero como eres el man de la relación andas de acosador poniendo nerviosa a la pobre y arrogante princesa, qué divertido**

_Oye, ¡no hables como si él fuera mujer! – dijo el rubio ofendido – ¡Es hombre!

**_Princesa**

_¡Hombre!

**_Princesa**

_¡Hombre!

**_Animal**

_¡Princesa!

**_Está bien, una princesa**

_...

**_...**

_...

**_Te dejo llevar a cabo tu retardado y patético plan sin molestarte en nada si prometes que después de convencerlo, lo follarás y lo matarás**

_¿Cuál es tu afán de que haga tal cosa con Sasuke, maldito zorro pervertido? – gruñó el Uzumaki con desagrado

**_No es por pervertido, mocoso – **dijo el zorro girando los ojos –** ni porque el bastardo me parezca atractivo o algo, para mi especie, ustedes humanos, son un asco **– declaró con aburrimiento **– en primer lugar, te molesto con eso sólo para fastidiarte, pero en segundo lugar y más importante que eso es porque quiero que estés bien**

_Ah? – Naruto hizo una mueca de total confusión… es que eso le había sonado tan ooc

**_O sea, pienso y estoy seguro que después de una buena follada te quitarás todo ese estrés y quedarás muy fresco **– dijo Kyuubi sin contemplaciones –** de seguro que después de eso tendrás más facultades de pensar cuidadosamente y llegarás a la sabia conclusión de que matarlo es lo mejor y que en realidad sólo querías follártelo **

_¡Pues no es así! – saltó el blondo de inmediato – ¡Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza tal cosa!

_**Mmmmh, sí, claaaaro** – dijo el biju girando los ojos – **mejor fóllate al kazekage, sé que es difícil decidirse entre un kage y un criminal rango S, pero…**

_¡CALLATE! – exigió encolerizado – ¡mira lo que haces! ¡Me estás distrayendo! ¡Ahora tengo que ir a buscarlo! – dijo dispuesto a irse

**_¿Cuándo lo piensas matar de una vez? Sería tan fácil…**

El rubio se detuvo resoplando con irritación

_¿Cuándo piensas aceptar que Sasuke y yo podemos estar juntos? – dijo volteándose a mirar al zorro – Nosotros nos amamos, ya estoy completamente seguro

**_Que tú lo 'amas' como el tonto que eres ya se estableció, pero ¿En qué te fundamentas para decir que estás seguro de que ÉL siente lo mismo? –** preguntó el biju frunciendo más el ceño

_Porque él escuchó lo que le dije a Shikamaru – dijo entrecerrando los ojos con pesar, y luego sonrió – él lo escuchó y aún después de eso me permite acercarme a él… - cerró los ojos casi con ensoñación – además, siento cómo palpita su corazón cuando yo estoy cerca, así como el mío, y sus besos…

**_¿Así que esa es tu teoría para asegurar que te ama? **– interrumpió kyuubi, no dispuesto a escuchar más cursilería –** te aconsejo algo mucho más práctico y eficiente… – **propuso** – siéntate en una acera, agarra una flor en tus manos, y mientras la deshojas, cuenta… 'El bastardo me ama', 'El bastardo no me ama', 'El bastardo me ama', 'El bastardo no me ama' y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al último pétalo, y así lo sabrás **

_...

**_Créeme que ESO es mucho más eficiente, captas lo que te quiero decir, verdad?**

_...

**_...**

_¿Deshojar una flor? – cuestionó el rubio haciendo una mueca – Eso es ridículo – espetó con desagrado

**_No captaste el mensaje, mocoso idiota **– el biju resopló con resignación antes de explicar** – Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no tiene caso, mocoso – **habló lento y claro para que su 'amado' jinchuriki entienda** – ese tipo no siente nada por ti, es sólo tu imaginación, así que no seas imbécil, mira que te ahorro el trabajo de descubrirlo porque te lo estoy diciendo**

_...

**_Y ahora que todo está aclarado… ¿podrías matarlo? **

_...

**_Si quieres, hasta puedo pedírtelo **_**por favor**_

_Cierra el hocico – espetó el rubio cruzando los brazos – sabes que tus intentos son vanos, Kyuubi

**_... – **el kyuubi soltó un suspiro de aguante –** Es que tengo la esperanza de que algún día despiertes con un poco de cordura, sabes? **

_¿Esperanza? – enfatizó el Uzumaki sonriendo irónicamente – bonita palabra, Kyuubi… en demasía para haber salido de tu hocico malvado

**_Cállate**

_Es precisamente la esperanza, aquella que nunca pierdo – declaró el blondo con determinación – por eso no me he rendido aún

**_Ya qué – **de haber podido, el kyuubi habría encogido los hombros** – es imposible tratar de razonar contigo**

_¿Acaso tú nunca has tenido algo que quieras proteger? – preguntó Naruto, más curioso que retador

**_Sí **– respondió el demonio sorprendiendo al rubio, ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta** – a mí mismo**

Y la sorpresa se fue dando paso a una cara de 'duuuuuuuh'

_Hum, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo el blondo girando los ojos

**_Y a ti**

_... – otra vez puso cara de sorprendido – eso… sí que me cachó desprevenido – confesó

**_¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta, mocoso idiota? Si no fuera por mí, estarías muerto un sin número de veces**

_... – el rubio cerró los ojos concordando – lo sé

**_Porque si tú mueres, yo también moriré**

Naruto lo miró levantando una ceja

_Sé que hablas en el sentido literal pero… vaya, eso sonó muy cursi ¡hahahaha! – se puso a reír sin poder evitarlo

**_¡MALDITO! – **insultó el zorro

_Pero que yo sepa, si muero, tú renacerías después de un tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?

**_Sí… así es**

_¿Entonces no sería preferible para ti morir por un tiempo para volver a renacer en la libertad? – preguntó el jinchuriki

**_... –** el biju cerró sus ojos por un momento **– hay cosas… que es mejor que no sepas**

_Eh? ¿Cómo qué? – el blondo pestañeó contrariado – ¿estás enamorado de mí?

**_¡NO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!**

_Ya, cálmate, sólo estaba bromeando – dijo el rubio riendo, luego miró al demonio con seriedad al ver que a él no le causó chiste – pasa algo cuando los demonios mueren… verdad?

**_...**

_Entiendo – decidió no preguntar más, era obvio que el biju no le daría detalles

**_Todo lo que existe en este mundo fue creado con un propósito… **- comenzó a decir el demonio, captando de nuevo la atención de Naruto –** así también nosotros hemos sido puestos en este mundo por un motivo, sabes? – **contó, con todo el pesar que podía mostrar **– Castigar es nuestra misión**

_¿Castigar? – inquirió el Uzumaki con confusión y curiosidad

**_Algunos nos llaman 'desastre natural'… pero ponte a pensar… ¿por qué se dan los desastres naturales?; Un maremoto, por ejemplo, es llamado un desastre natural –** ejemplificó –** La naturaleza se reciente, la contaminación y todas aquellas cosas que los humanos mismos provocan son las que ocasionan una reacción por parte de la naturaleza… -** comenzó a explicar – **la naturaleza trata de limpiarse a sí misma, de no ser así los humanos ya estarían muertos… -** bufó con rabia

_... – Naruto sólo escuchaba en silencio y con atención

**_La humanidad tiene muchas formas de destruirse a sí misma – **dijo el biju –** El odio, es una especie de contaminación también**

_Contaminación… - musitó el Uzumaki, concordando en el término

**_Nosotros nos alimentamos de odio, absorbemos el odio – **dijo Kyuubi, refiriéndose con '_nosotros'_ a los bijus de colas –** cuando un pueblo acumula y se llena de ese sentimiento en sus corazones, nosotros aparecemos… por eso somos un **_**desastrenatural**_** – **explicó, mientras cerraba los ojos, como recordando algo –** porque estamos aquí para consumir y limpiar esa contaminación… y destruimos todo a nuestro paso, como un tsunami o un huracán, porque los desastres naturales no sólo limpian, también castigan **

_...

**_Pero el odio y la ambición del hombre llegó a tal extremo, que nos capturaron para usarnos como armas de guerra, privándonos de nuestra libertad – **gruñó con rabia –** … es por eso que odio a toda la humanidad – **espetó con desprecio** – sólo unas pocas personas son diferentes… tú, por ejemplo –** admitió, muy a su pesar –** no tienes al odio dominando tu corazón, y al alimentarme de tu energía que carece de odio, me normalizo y no siento ese insoportable dolor carcomiéndome de punta a punta**

_¿Dolor? – preguntó el rubio sorprendido

**_Nosotros nos volvemos más poderosos debido a la rabia y odio que consumimos y absorbemos –** comenzó a detallar el demonio –** y tenemos un límite hasta el cual nos **_**alimenta**_**, pero pasando ese límite el odio nos consume a nosotros al mismo tiempo, sentimos un dolor intolerable en todo el cuerpo, como si ardiéramos en llamas… y aumenta nuestra agresividad, por eso somos tan violentos y buscamos la fuente de esa energía oscura para destruirla, es lo único que puede calmarnos **

El rubio lo miró confundido ante esa declaración

_Si te lastima el odio acumulado de la gente… ¿entonces por qué pareciera que te gusta que todos sientan mucho odio?

**_Ya te lo dije… odio a la humanidad – **para Kyuubi, eso respondía todo **– y como sé que se destruyen a sí mismos con el odio, entonces que así sea, que sufran, que los castigue su propia maldad, que no puedan echarle la culpa a nadie más que a ellos mismos… este maldito mundo no merece la paz – **dijo con rabia –** además de incrementar mi poder y tener más posibilidades de liberarme del contenedor, era por eso que quería que tú sientas odio hacia toda esa gente… quería castigarlos, que **_**tú**_** los castigues, quería que el dolor de ellos te sea indiferente, quería que tengas rabia hacia ellos… tanto como yo la tengo – **apretó la mandíbula** – no quiero que salves a los demás, porque sigo pensando que tú solo no podrás contra todo el odio que se alberga en este mundo, en verdad… yo no lo creo – **bufó enojado** – no importa que destruyas al causante de esta guerra, el odio y la ambición de poder continuarán… es tan patético y degradante ver cómo ahora forman alianzas, cuando sé perfectamente que cuando esta guerra se acabe, volverán a ser enemigos y atacarán por la espalda a aquel que en este momento está luchando a su lado – **espetó con desprecio

Naruto lo miró en silencio por un momento, con profunda seriedad, entendiendo por qué el zorro pensaba de esa forma. Después de todo, él vivió mucho más en ese mundo de lo que él, por lo tanto tenía experiencias que justificaban su modo de ver las cosas. Pero la diferencia del tiempo pasado y del presente es que en el pasado Naruto no estaba allí para hacer algo al respecto…

_Kyuubi… - habló el blondo, sin dirigirle la mirada – ¿tú me odias?

**_... – **el demonio se quedó en silencio por un momento ante la repentina pregunta **– ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? La respuesta es obvia, maldito mocoso**

_Heh – rió el rubio – Yo tampoco te odio, tebayo – dijo sonriendo

**_... – **el zorro lo miró fijamente **– ya me lo suponía, porque eres imbécil… - **dijo resoplando y mirando a un lado, luego se quedó callado por un momento, mirando casi con pesar hacia la nada** – ¿Por qué no me odias? Yo maté a tus padres y fui la razón por la que todos en esta estúpida villa te despreciaban**

_No fuiste tú quien mató a mis padres… - dijo el blondo, sin ninguna duda – ellos dieron su vida para salvarme, tú peleaste porque querías ser libre… – luego frunció el ceño, pensando en cierta persona – el único culpable aquí es ese tipo

**_... –** el biju lo miró de reojo con todo el aburrimiento del mundo **– eres un mocoso ridículo… - **desvió la mirada sin cambiar de expresión** – mejor ve a fastidiar a tu Uchiha y déjame en paz**

_Heheh – rió de nuevo el Uzumaki – está bien

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¿Se puede saber qué bicho te picó, Sai? – preguntó la pelirrosa cruzando los brazos

Sai la miró en silencio por un momento…

_Pues… que yo sepa no me picó ningún bicho… - dijo él extrañado por la pregunta de Sakura– a menos que haya sido en un momento en el que no me di cuenta… - se puso pensativo tratando de recordar mejor

_... – Sakura tenía una gotaza en la cabeza – ¡No, idiota! ¡Me refiero a que por qué me sacaste así del barrio Uchiha! ¿No te das cuenta que es sospechoso que Naruto no aparezca y de paso nos encontremos con ellos en ese lugar?

Sai la miró en silencio por un momento, inmutable y pensativo

_Naruto-kun sabe cuidarse solo – dijo el moreno sin pizca de inseguridad

_Pues sucede que cuando se refiere a Sasuke-kun, el muy baka no sabe cuidarse solo – dijo Sakura

_¿Y vas a cuidarlo tú? – preguntó Sai, sin ninguna malicia en su rostro o en sus palabras, simplemente hablando con seriedad – Confía en él, Sakura – le pidió – además yo creo que le va a ir mejor sin nosotros en medio – dijo agachando la mirada, aún inexpresivo

_... – Sakura bajó la mirada también ante esa afirmación, sabiendo perfectamente que era verdad – ¿pero por qué siempre tiene que hacer todo él solo? – se lamentó, sintiendo que de su parte jamás había hecho algo útil con lo que se refiere a Sasuke.

_Porque precisamente eso es algo que _debe_ hacer solo – aseguró el moreno, mirándola a los ojos – y lo sabes perfectamente

_... – Sí, lo sabía, pero eso no la dejaba más tranquila – aún así, tengo que encontrarlo para darle el recado de Tsunade-sama

_... – Sai sabía que ella estaba usando eso como una excusa – Si quieres yo se lo doy por ti

_No es necesario – aseguró ella sonriendo amablemente

_... – Sai la observó mientras se alejaba

Sabía que la pelirrosa se sentía inútil en lo que se refiere a unir al equipo que una vez existió, pero ella no entendía que eso era muy lejano…

Puede que Sakura se haya resignado a perder a su amigo, Sasuke, pero… ¿estaría preparada para perder a Naruto también?

"_Estoy enamorado de él, es muy importante para mí y si lo abandonara mi dolor crecería en gran manera, no puedo dejarlo"_

Él era consciente de que ella no sabía sobre los sentimientos del rubio. O si lo sabía, era algo para lo que aún no estaba preparada a sobrellevar, por lo cual se lo negaba a sí misma.

La primera vez que Sai estuvo frente a Sasuke junto con todo el equipo que había ido con él, había notado que la atención del Uchiha se había centrado en una sola persona…

Naruto.

Siempre había creído que esa parcialidad se debía a la hermandad. Pero al parecer, no era así.

Era un asunto que concierne a dos personas. Sólo dos personas.

Pero Sakura no sabía eso, aún.

Ella estaba bastante preocupada por el rubio, y odiaba quedarse sin hacer nada. Él sabía eso y la comprendía…

No podía hacer nada al respecto, sólo esperar.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke llegó a una parte de la zona de entrenamiento desolada. Respiró profundo y se apoyó en un árbol cerrando los ojos fuertemente y agarrándose la cara con una mano…

¡ERA UN IDIOTA!

No sabía quién era más idiota, si Naruto por imbécil, o él mismo por dejarse llevar por ese imbécil.

Quería darse de cabezazos en ese árbol, tal vez de ese modo abra su cráneo y tenga la posibilidad de revisar su cerebro para ver en qué rayos estaba fallando su juicio y su razón.

Se sentó aún apoyando la espalda en el árbol. Tenía que despejar su mente, tenía que recapitular cómo las cosas llegaron hasta el punto en el que se encontraba. Con certeza, de ese modo, todo se aclararía…

"_Sí que eres un estúpido, no sé qué es más estúpido, si tú o tu forma de pensar"_

"_Dime Sasuke, ¿qué demonios fue lo que conseguiste con tu preciado odio? ¿lo que querías?"_

"_Yo respeto a las personas, pero no sé si a los de tu clan podría considerarlos personas"_

"_Aquellos capaces de matar a un amigo, hermano o familiar para obtener más poder no son personas para mí, son bestias, abominaciones"_

"_Itachi opinaba lo mismo"_

_"Así sólo me llamaba mi mejor amigo, y él… murió en aquel barril hace tres años"_

"_Mi mejor amigo ya no está, no pude salvarlo… ¡y nunca me perdonaré por eso!"_

"_Reconozco que hice mal al faltar al respeto a tu clan, pero eso no significa que haya cambiado mi opinión sobre ti"_

"_Tu única oportunidad es recuperar su confianza, así cuando peleen, no te atacará con todo su poder, porque ese chico rara vez escucha a su cabeza, su debilidad son sus sentimientos"_

"_Él me prometió cuando te fuiste que te traería de vuelta…"_

"_A mí me interesa un pepino el que me consideres tu estúpido amigo"_

"_No era solo por eso"_

"_Realmente… no te importa hacerme daño, verdad? No me sorprendería que… comenzaras a reír… Me pregunto entonces… ¿por qué tú me importas tanto?…"_

"_Él… ha sufrido mucho… yo entiendo lo que siente y no lo juzgaré"_

"_Pero… ¡no lo merece! Él no es el único que sufre en este mundo, no por su dolor justifica sus actos… apuesto a que ni siquiera le importaría saber los golpes que has recibido por defenderlo… cuando te veía ahí, siendo golpeado, negándote a traicionarle, sin levantar un dedo para defenderte solo por él, me preguntaba ¿vale la pena?"_

"_Yo pensé que era porque amabas a Sakura y por la promesa que le hiciste, pero me equivoqué, cuando dijiste que no lo hacías por la promesa supe que era por él… pero a él no le interesa, Naruto, deja de sufrir y deja a Sasuke-kun"_

"_No lo haré, jamás"_

"_¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Shikamaru? Yo no siento nada por ese tipo, ¿cómo podría sentir algo por alguien como él? Sólo me atrae físicamente, entiendes?"_

"_Hablas de sentimientos como si yo lo amara, ¡Ha! Que ridículo, no creas que un miserable revolcón me detendrá"_

"_No, si quieren pelear con él, primero tendrán que pasar sobre mí, ¡ya les dije que nadie le va a poner un dedo encima!"_

"_Si ustedes no son capaces de ser fuertes ante el círculo de odio y terminar con él ¿Entonces quién? Dejarse arrastrar por sus instintos de odio es lo último que deben hacer"_

"_Sasuke, no creas que tú no me importas en lo absoluto… recuerda lo que te dije…"_

"_Moriremos juntos"_

"_Tu odio y tu dolor son tu debilidad"_

"_Tu fuerza, tu determinación, surgen de los lazos que tienes"_

"_¿Qué tanto puedes ver con esos ojos?"_

"_Cielos, debí seguir fingiendo que te odiaba… ahí por lo menos eras más cariñoso"_

"_En todos estos años no he renunciado a ti, a este punto ya deberías saber que jamás lo haré"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¡AHORA ESTABA MÁS CONFUNDIDO!

¡Nada de lo que pasaba tenía sentido! ¡Parecía ir de dimensión en dimensión! De todo lo que pasó ¿Qué era verdad? ¿Qué era mentira? ¿QUÉ RAYOS ERA LO QUE NARUTO QUERÍA DECIR CON TODO ESO? ¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE DEBÍA PENSAR DE TODO LO QUE HABÍA PASADO Y LE HABÍA DICHO?

Tal vez, lo mejor era no pensar en nada…

_¡Te encontré, tebayo!

El moreno se sobresaltó un poco cuando esa chillona voz interrumpió sus pensamientos dignos de colapso mental.

Con el ceño más que fruncido por toda la confusión por la que atravesaba, miró al rubio, el cual ahora estaba sentado a su lado con una sonrisa de idiota

_¿Qué haces aquí, teme? – le preguntó Naruto, se veía bastante animado

_Qué te importa – gruñó Sasuke sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, pero llevando su mirada al frente bruscamente por el enojo que sentía de ver a Naruto tan tranquilo mientras él se desmoronada emocionalmente.

_Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, me importa – alegó el rubio con una sonrisa e inclinando la cabeza mientras buscaba la mirada del moreno

_... – Sasuke lo miró de reojo – deja de comportarte como idiota

_Oh, vamos – de repente el blondo comenzó a acercarse más de la cuenta – no seas tan amargado, tebayo

_¿Qué demo…? – cuando Sasuke acordó, tenía a Naruto encima tumbándolo en el césped – ¡qué haces! ¡Suéltame!

_Heheheh, ¿Tienes cosquillas? – preguntó el rubio en un tono divertido mientras dirigía sus manos a los costados del pelinegro para contestarse él mismo la pregunta

Sasuke activó su sharingan

_¡CHIDO-_Mhp!_

Fue callado por un beso. El beso era algo diferente, no era ni muy pasional, ni muy suave, parecía de esos besos que se le da a la amada esposa todos los días.

Sí, Naruto le hacía sentir cada cosa ridícula con sus besos…

El rubio se separó y le sonrió feliz, después, mientras Sasuke lo miraba desconcertado, le plantó un sonoro besito en la mejilla.

Luego, el muy retrasado mental, se le echó encima, abrazándolo.

_No me digas… - habló Sasuke, manteniendo su serenidad pero sin evitar sentirse nervioso y cohibido ante lo que hacía el rubio – ¿rosticé tu ultima neurona sin querer?

De repente se escuchó otro beso sonando en su mejilla, y luego el rubio lo miró a la cara sonriendo como bobo.

_... – Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada sin dejar que percibiera su nerviosismo y bochorno

_¡Heheh! – rió el Uzumaki – eres muy lindo cuando estás abochornado

_...

_...

Lo asesinaría…

_¡KATON GOUKAKYUU NO-_mhp!_

Naruto lo interrumpió de nuevo con uno de sus besos. Se sentía ridículo al percibir cómo se calentaba su garganta y su boca sólo con un beso de ese idio…

Un momento…

¡ESO NO ERA EL BESO!

_COF! COF! COF! – se puso a toser Sasuke separándose de golpe del rubio, mientras salía humo de su boca.

_Wow… – dijo Naruto mirándolo sorprendido mientras Sasuke seguía tosiendo agarrándose su garganta – no pensé que eso podría pasar, tebayo

El moreno se volteó a mirarlo con todas las venas por reventar que podía tener en la cabeza

_¡Aléjate de mí, idiota! – le gritó desapareciendo con su velocidad ninja

_... – Naruto se quedó ahí, sentado, pestañeando mientras digería la información

**_ Lección Dos: No beses a la princesa cuando está a punto de hacer un katon**

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – largó una carcajada el jinchuriki

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Oye, Juugo… - habló Karin mientras los tres salían de un puesto de comida donde habían desayunado, y ahora estaban caminando por la calle – ¿qué hicimos anoche? No lo recuerdo

_... – Juugo miró a sus dos compañeros de reojo, deteniendo su caminar, y los otros dos lo miraron confundidos por la repentina acción – ¿Ninguno recuerda nada? – preguntó

_... – los otros dos se miraron entre ellos, y luego negaron con la cabeza

_Pues… - comenzó a decir el pelinaranja – lo que llevan puesto, no son ropas reales, en realidad es un jutsu de sombra

_...

_...

_¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionaron Karin y Suigetsu completamente confundidos y sorprendidos

_Que en realidad están desnudos

Ambos se sobresaltaron, se miraron a sí mismos, se miraron entre sí, agarraron la ropa que tenían puesta, todo en un segundo.

_¿CÓMO QUE DESNUDOS? – gritaron después – ¿POR QUÉ?

_Porque… - habló Juugo con toda la seriedad y tranquilidad del mundo – ustedes dos tuvieron sexo

_...

_...

_... – la jeta de sus dos compañeros se descojonó

Juugo comenzó a caminar, alejándose mientras dejaba a sus compañeros tiesos donde estaban…

Y sonrió.

No era cierto lo que había dicho, pero ver las caras que ponían no tenía precio.

Y jutsu de ropas… ¿qué clase de idiota es capaz de creerse eso?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¡Te encontré otra vez! – esa chillona voz lo hizo sobresaltar de nuevo, y peor porque el rubio apareció frente a él con sus ojos amarillos, casi chocándole el rostro.

_... – Sasuke lo miraba con cara de querer molerlo a golpes

_... – Naruto mantenía su grande sonrisa, estando de cabeza frente a Sasuke.

Sasuke esta vez estaba cerca de la cascada de su entrenamiento, apoyado en uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban alrededor, y él quiso darle una sorpresa, así que se subió al árbol, puso chakra en sus pies, y ahora estaba frente a él, de cabeza

Aunque… debió haber pensado mejor antes de hacer eso... porque…

_¡No estamos jugando a las escondidas, imbécil! – exclamó el moreno dándole una patada en plena cara.

_¡AGH!

El rubio fue a chocarse contra otro árbol.

_Tsk… - se quejó mientras se rascaba atrás de la cabeza, adolorido – ya sé que no estamos jugando a las escondidas – dijo levantando su rostro, sonriendo con picardía otra vez

_...

_¡Oye, Sasuke! – exclamó el rubio poniéndose de pie como si nada, corriendo hacia la cascada – ¡Ven! ¡Mira!

_... – el moreno levantó una ceja, pero lo siguió hasta la cascada.

_¡Yo puedo cortar esta enorme cascada en dos! – dijo el rubio emocionado apuntando a la enorme cascada – ¿quieres ver?

_... – Sasuke sólo mantuvo la inmutable pero curiosa mirada. Eso era suficiente para Naruto, quien contento subió de un salto al tronco que iba a la mitad de la cascada.

El rubio respiró profundo, luego se volteó a ver a Sasuke comprobando que sí lo estaba mirando, expectante. Más animado por eso, Naruto tronó sus dedos, luego puso sus manos en posición, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose, haciendo que su chakra emane a su alrededor y…

**_¿Tratando de impresionar a tu dama, galán?**

_... – sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe mientras su cara se ponía roja – _"¡Cá-Cállate, zorro bastardo! ¡Yo no…!"_ – de repente hizo un movimiento brusco y – ¡AH-AAAAAAHH!

¡SPLASH!

Se había resbalado y caído.

_... – Sasuke, de brazos cruzados, giró los ojos

_Cof! Cof! Cof! – el blondo salió a la superficie tosiendo

**_¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

¡WUAAAAHH! ¡QUÉ ZORRO TAN DESGRACIADO!

_ _"¡CÁLLATE, BIJU IDIOTA!"_

_Heh… - sonrió Sasuke con arrogancia ante la torpeza de Naruto

_¡Teme! ¡No te rías, tebayo! – exclamó el rubio avergonzado mientras le tiraba agua al moreno con impulso de su brazo

_... – Sasuke dejó de reír y ahora lo miraba serio y mojado

Entonces el moreno se acercó caminando lentamente hacia el agua, desempuñando su katana…

_Etto… - no sabía por qué, pero comenzó a sudar frío – Sasuke, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Sasuke activó su chidori en la espada

_¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡No lo…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Demasiado tarde, Sasuke había metido la espada con chidori al agua, electrocutando al rubio cabezota, quien ahora yacía como pez muerto en el agua y con espirales en los ojos. Hasta que recuperó la conciencia, Sasuke ya se había ido.

**_Lección 3: No trates de impresionar a la princesa si sabes de antemano que no puedes hacerlo **– dijo el biju muy sabiamente

_... – silencio – te odio

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Juugo, después de dar un paseo por el centro de la aldea, volvió a paso lento donde había dejado a sus compañeros paralizados.

Seeeh, ellos seguían allí.

El pelinaranja soltó un suspiro de resignación… tal vez no debió haberles hecho esa broma.

Se acercó a ellos y se paró en frente…

Uy, tenían una cara de espanto total.

_Oigan, sólo estaba bromeando – dijo Juugo. Pero lastimosamente lo dijo con una cara que estaba fuera de toda broma. No es que esté mintiendo, lo que pasa es que él no es de los que vienen y dicen "BUAHAHAHA! ¡Los engañé!" y todos comienzan a reírse…

La cara seria que tenía, no los hacía sentir mejor.

Además, se suponía que él no era de los que _bromeaban_.

Eso opinaban ellos.

_Pero sí se besaron – agregó Juugo

_... – los otros dos ni pestañeaban

Ok, tal vez no debió decir eso

_Oigan, dejen de exagerar – dijo el mayor, ya con cansancio – ustedes se gustan, ¿para qué seguir fingiendo? Actúen como adultos de una vez y encaren la verdad

_¿Q-Qué? – musitó Karin

Juugo casi lleva su mirada al cielo

¡OH, POR FIN! ¡Alguien reaccionó!

_Ustedes se gustan – repitió el pelinaranja – yo no veo nada malo en eso, así que dejen de fingir

Karin miró a Suigetsu, Suigetsu miró a Karin…

Ambos desviaron la mirada inmediatamente, con la cara roja

_¿C-Cómo se te ocurre que yo me voy a fijar en un idiota como este? – dijo arrogante la chica, aunque sin poder quitar el rojo de su cara

_Nunca he escuchado algo tan estúpido, ¿Esta bruja y yo? ¡HAH! Qué tontería – dijo Suigetsu con el mismísimo tono que Karin

_... – Juugo les dirigió la mirada más aburrida del mundo – piensen lo que quieran – dijo encogiendo los hombros y caminando otra vez.

No tenía ninguna intención de meterse en asuntos que sólo conciernen a dos personas. Ya no.

Los otros dos se quedaron parados donde estaban, otra vez.

El primero en mirar al otro fue Suigetsu, observando el semblante pensativo y algo melancólico de la pelirroja, quien mantenía la mirada a un lado.

_Bueno – resopló Karin – yo me voy – dijo volteándose en sentido contrario

_¡Espera!

La chica se volteó hacia su compañero, con una cara cuestionadora

_Ehm… - el peliblanco miraba a un lado, aparentemente con mucha molestia – Tsk… estaba pensando, no sé… - encogió los hombros – ya que el irritante de Juugo se fue y no nos está controlando con lo aburrido que es… - dijo fastidiado - ¿por qué no nos vamos a tomar un helado?

_¿Yo? ¿Tomar un helado contigo, abominación? – dijo ella acomodando sus lentes – pues ni modo – encogió los hombros

_Heh – sonrió el otro con ironía mientras ambos caminaban lado a lado

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¡Te encontré, tebayo!

Sí, ya lo sabía, no era necesario que lo grite

Sasuke estaba en el otro extremo de los campos de entrenamiento, solo… bueno, ahora no estaba solo, porque ya había llegado el cabezota a fastidiarlo.

Ésta era la octava vez que lo _encontraba_, ¡Se habían pasado toda la mañana en eso, maldición!

_¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó inmutable el moreno

_Qué malo, tebayo – se quejó el rubio haciendo puchero – yo sólo quería estar contigo

_Pues ya estás aquí, ¿ahora qué quieres?

_... – el rubio sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba al rostro del moreno – quiero que me respondas una cosa…

Sasuke lo miró fríamente…

No, era ÉL quien tenía que responderle un MONTÓN de cosas.

_Te respondo, pero primero quiero que tú me respondas algo – dijo el moreno con seriedad

_Pues yo lo pedí primero, así que yo pregunto primero – dijo el rubio sonriendo

_Está bien – aceptó Sasuke tranquilamente – Pregunta

Naruto agarró al moreno de la nuca, acercó sus labios a su oído y preguntó…

_¿Puedes verlo?

El Uchiha se tensó por un momento, confundido

_¿De qué estás habla…?

Otra vez fue interrumpido por esos labios que suavemente se posaron sobre los suyos.

Definitivamente cada cosa que hacía y decía Naruto, estaba fuera de toda racionalidad.

De nuevo, Sasuke sintió el beso de forma diferente.

Suave, dulce, cargado de _algo_ que no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Sólo sabía que se sentía bien. Había una algo que sentía cada vez que Naruto lo besaba, pero ahora con más intensidad...

Como si con el beso tratara de decirle algo.

"_¿Puedes verlo?"_

Sasuke se fundió en el beso y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, mientras éste lo apegaba más a él, delineando despacio esa boca con sus labios, sintiendo cómo el moreno se estremecía en cada que su lengua chocaba con la suya.

"_¿Puedes verlo?"_

El moreno encrespó sus dedos, aferrándose a la ropa de Naruto. El rubio le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra lo sostenía fuerte de la cintura.

Quería decírselo. Se moría por gritárselo.

"_¿Eres capaz de ver lo mucho que te amo?"_

_¿Na… ruto…?

La temblorosa voz de una tercera persona hizo que ambos salieran de su mundo, separándose bruscamente.

Naruto se volteó y vio allí a…

Sakura.

_... – la pelirrosa lo miraba entre dolida y horrorizada, sus ojos temblaban de la impresión.

Y ella lo miraba a _él_, a Naruto, a los ojos, fijamente.

El rubio se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

_Hn – escuchó de repente y se giró encontrándose con los ojos de Sasuke, quien desvió la fría mirada a un lado para después voltearse, dispuesto a irse.

_¡Sasuke! – lo llamó, pero eso no detuvo al moreno, quien se fue sin más.

Naruto se quedó abrumado, al ver la mirada de Sasuke vio otra vez…

Vacío.

¿PERO POR QUÉ?

¿No habrá pensado que…?

No. No lo permitiría. Ya no podía vacilar… ya no… ¡De ninguna manera!

El rubio se volteó hacia Sakura, quien seguía mirándolo con la misma expresión…

Naruto se decidió.

**_Lección cuatro: A la princesa no le agradan los terceros **

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¿Sucede algo, Sai? – preguntó Kakashi, acercándose al susodicho, el cual estaba sentado en el banco de una plazuela

Sai lo miró, inexpresivo

_¿Por qué lo pregunta? – cuestionó el moreno

_Te ves preocupado – dijo el junnin sentándose a su lado

_¿De verdad? – preguntó Sai, y parecía sorprendido por el comentario del sensei – Bueno, supongo que… lo estoy – dijo agachando la inerte mirada de nuevo

Kakashi iba a preguntar algo, pero de repente el moreno hablo otra vez

_¿El equipo 7 siempre fue tan complicado?

_... – el peliplomo lo miró sorprendido por un momento, y luego sonrió – no te imaginas cuánto

_... – Sai le mantuvo la mirada un momento, analizándolo – ¿usted cree que todo estaría bien si Sasuke-kun nunca se hubiera ido?

_... – Kakashi se sorprendió de nuevo, esas preguntas que hacía el chico eran bastante complicadas – yo creo que… - murmuró agachando la mirada pensativo – no, no todo estaría bien – contestó con pesar

_¿Por qué?

_Pues… porque… no sabría cómo explicártelo – Sai notó que el sensei estaba prefiriendo omitir las cosas

_Ya sé lo de Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun – dijo el moreno, sorprendiendo a Kakashi (again) – usted respondió negativamente a mi pregunta, y debe tener una razón para eso… quisiera saber cual

_... – el peliplomo resopló con resignación – es porque quedaría un vacío – respondió

_¿A qué se refiere?

_Si hubieras estado desde el principio, te sería fácil percibirlo, Sai – comenzó a decir Kakashi, levantando la mirada al cielo – todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora te hace pensar que el destino no quiere otra cosa más que separar a Naruto y a Sasuke, poniendo barreras y obstáculos entre ellos… pero… - dijo mirando hacia la nada – es todo lo contrario

_¿Lo contrario?

_Yo me di cuenta de esto hace poco – confesó el junnin – que el destino lo que quiere es unirlos, pero no en un equipo, no como amigos, no con nosotros allí…

_...

_Sólo ellos, complementándose el uno al otro – terminó diciendo – eso es lo que el destino quiere, y si no hubiera pasado todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora… las cosas serían muy diferentes

_...

_Naruto, por ejemplo, necesitaba de todo esto para percibir la realidad, para estar unido a Sasuke, para darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba en la cúspide de su vida – cerró los ojos levemente – y Sasuke también necesitaba lo mismo, para darse cuenta que Naruto no era sólo un obstáculo, sino que es más importante de lo que él piensa y acepta… el destino los quiere juntos, sin que nada interfiera entre ellos – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

_Pero… - alegó el moreno - ¿qué pasa con Sakura?

_... – Kakashi lanzó un suspiro – ella es una persona importante para Naruto, así como yo, así como tú – dijo el Hatake serenamente – pero definitivamente estamos en una categoría muy distinta a la de Sasuke… nosotros somos sus amigos, Sasuke es la persona que ama, es lo único realmente imprescindible para él

_... – Sai asintió con la cabeza, comprendía eso perfectamente, pero… - ¿cómo cree usted que Sakura reaccionará a esto?

_... – Kakashi se le quedó mirando… ¿entonces era eso lo que lo tenía preocupado? – Bueno, opino que puede llegar a ser difícil para ella, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que madure y se dé cuenta de que no es un 'feliz equipo' lo que forja la vida de una persona, ya no son niños, y la idea de 'tener al equipo 7 unido otra vez' es ambigua, algo con lo que el destino no está de acuerdo… puede existir, por supuesto, pero no es lo más importante

_Ya veo – dijo el moreno con pesar, agachando la mirada, pensativo

De repente sintió la mano del junnin en su hombro

_Todo estará bien – dijo Kakashi sonriendo, haciendo que Sai levante la mirada

Kakashi se sentía aliviado después de esta conversación que tuvo con Sai. También había estado preocupado por Sakura, pero ahora veía que ella no estaba sola…

_Mientras tú estés aquí, todo estará bien

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¿Tsunade oba-chan? – llamó el rubio abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente, asomando apenas la cabeza, como entrando a la casa de terror – ¿Quería verme? – preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí

_Acércate, Naruto – dijo la rubia desde su escritorio

_Etto… - de repente recordó la última vez que ella le había pedido eso – creo que aquí está bien, tebayo – dijo sonriendo nervioso

La hokage resopló con resignación… con las ganas que tenía de jalarle la oreja.

Ella estaba a punto de decir lo que se supone que tenía que decirle, cuando de repente, al observar al rubio, notó algo que le extrañó…

_¿Y tu bandana? – preguntó Tsunade

_¿Eh? – Naruto la miró desconcertado por un momento – Ah, está aquí en mi bolsillo, tebayo – dijo sonriendo mientras la sacaba de su bolsillo para mostrársela

_... – la hokage se le quedó mirando seriamente – ¿y por qué no la traes puesta?

Esa pregunta lo agarró desprevenido (a pesar de que cualquiera la habría visto venir).

_Es que… - sonrió nervioso mientras se rascada la nuca – verá usted… - miró a un lado y al otro mientras seguía sonriendo como idiota –… sucede que… bueno… - de repente vio que la rubia estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia – es que a Sasuke no le gusta, tebayo

¡Plin! – venota en la frente de Tsunade

_¿Y acaso es tu esposa o algo por el estilo como para que andes complaciendo lo que le gusta? – preguntó hecha un demonio y emanando un aura oscura

_¡Ah! – se asustó el rubio al verla así, pero después se puso a analizar las palabras de la sanin – ¿…e-esposa? – preguntó sorprendido y con los colores en la cara

_...

_...

_... – ella se sorprendió al ver cómo estaba reaccionando el chico, quien desvió la mirada a un lado avergonzado y apretando los puños una y otra vez

_P-Pues… - comenzó a hablar el rubio con la cara aún roja – verá…

_Por Kami… - murmuró Tsunade sumamente preocupada – no puede ser

Naruto la miró y vio la cara que estaba poniendo la hokage.

_¿P-Por qué se sorprende, eh? – preguntó aún avergonzado – ¡Usted ya lo sabía incluso antes que yo! ¡Yo estoy…!

_¡No lo digas! – lo interrumpió ella con seriedad, y luego agachó la mirada – tenía la esperanza de que sea un error - murmuró

**_¿Lo ves? Ella también tenía esa esperanza**

Naruto la miró con tristeza al ver cómo se ponía la rubia, lo último que quería era preocuparla

_Tsunade oba-chan… - la llamó en un tono suave – No se preocupe por mí, Tsunade oba-chan – le pidió y ella levantó la mirada – ya verá que todo saldrá bien – le sonrió feliz – ¡se lo prometo!

_... – la hokage esbozó una melancólica sonrisa – no puedo aceptar esa promesa, Naruto… - confesó – lo que quiero que me prometas, es que si las cosas salen mal… - lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndoselo también con la mirada – hagas lo que tienes que hacer

_... – Naruto le sostuvo la mirada, vio que ella realmente estaba preocupada – Está bien – le dijo sonriendo – ¡pero nada saldrá mal! – aseguró con entusiasmo

_... – ella le sonrió maternalmente

_¡Cuente con ello, dattebayo! – dijo el rubio yéndose y despidiéndose con la mano

_Hump, ese niño… - murmuró ella sonriendo, pero después… - ¡o-oye! ¡No te dije lo que tenía que decirte!

Pero Naruto ya se había ido

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke estaba en un lugar inhabitado de la aldea donde había casas viejas y abandonadas, sentado en uno de los tejados.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que se fue a ese lugar, y Naruto no había vuelto a buscarlo.

Ya lo sabía. Sabía que nada había cambiado. Naruto estaba más preocupado por Sakura que por otra cosa, de seguro todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era sólo para engatusarlo como a un tonto sólo para después tratar de persuadirlo de que no destruya su amada y patética aldea.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

Y ahora, seguramente, Naruto está gastando su tiempo explicándole eso a Sakura, convenciéndola de que 'no es lo que parece'.

De repente sintió a alguien acercándose, lo cual le extrañó porque se suponía que por allí no pasaba gente, y si fuera Naruto se acercaría con ese poder al que llama _sannin_ y no lo percibiría tan fácilmente.

Buscó con la mirada y vio a la persona…

Era Sakura.

La pelirrosa caminaba lentamente y con la cabeza agachada, no podía ver su cara. Era extraño, aquello que escuchaba eran…

¿Sollozos?

¿Qué había hecho Naruto?

La chica se apoyó en una pared sin cambiar su semblante y allí se desmoronó. La escuchó llorar amargamente, sentada en el suelo con la cara en sus rodillas.

Verla así le causó...

Mucha curiosidad.

Entonces decidió ir a buscar al rubio.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_._

Naruto estaba sentado en el césped, apoyando su espalda a un árbol, en el mismo lugar donde Sasuke y él se vieron por última vez hace unas horas.

Se sentía mal. Mal por Sakura. Era su amiga y no quería que sufra. Sabía que le dolía, pero también sabía que, si es la Sakura que conoce, ella terminaría entendiéndolo.

Por otra parte, sabía que debía haber ido a buscar a Sasuke, pero no quería hacerlo sin antes tener claro lo que le iba a decir…

Es que…

Ya lo había decidido.

Definitivamente.

Pero si quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa, tenía que saber… _qué_ cartas.

De repente sintió una presencia familiar, y le sorprendió. La verdad era que no esperaba que vuelva allí.

_¿Sasuke? – preguntó poniéndose de pie y buscando con la mirada

El Uchiha le salió al encuentro y Naruto lo miró fijamente esperando no encontrar la misma sensación que la anterior vez…

Se sorprendió al ver que su mirada había vuelto a ser la misma. Sin soledad, cuando estaba con él.

_Vi a Sakura llorando – dijo el moreno, y notó que Naruto no se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

_Mh – fue lo único que dijo el rubio, cerrando los ojos levemente

_¿Qué le dijiste? – se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke

_No era necesario decirle nada – fue la respuesta de Naruto, quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

_...

_Sería tonto tratar de ocultar lo nuestro a este punto, no lo crees? – inquirió el rubio sonriendo de lado

El Uchiha lo miró en silencio por un momento

_¿Lo nuestro? – preguntó Sasuke estrechando los ojos y levantando la barbilla arrogante – ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Nosotros no tenemos na-

_Sigue tratando de convencerte de eso – interrumpió el blondo con una sonrisa – a ver si lo logras

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras y ya se vio esquivando un ataque de raiton por parte del pelinegro, que destruyó al podre árbol en el cual estaba apoyado hace rato

_A veces pareciera que realmente quieres matarme, teme – sonrió maliciosamente el rubio después del momentáneo susto

_... hn! – Sasuke sonrió… ¡SONRIÓ! Arrogante, pero sonrió… - ¿tú crees? – dijo y comenzó a atacar mientras Naruto sacaba su kunai sin quitar su sonrisa

**_Lección cinco: A la princesa le pone feliz que le rompas el corazón a alguien más por ella… mira no más cómo se emociona **

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sai había ido a preguntarle a Kiba por la localización de Sakura. Ya había esperado demasiado y tenía una sensación extraña… ¿cómo le llamaban a eso?... ¿mal presentimiento? ¿Así era?

Como sea, la cuestión era que no era una sensación buena, así que sin esperar más, fue a buscarla.

Entró en el desolado barrio y buscó con la mirada, no sería difícil de visualizar considerando la falta de color del lugar y la enorme diferencia que había con el llamativo y vivo color del cabello de Sakura.

Y la encontró.

Ella estaba sentada en un banco de la calle, con la cabeza agachada.

_Sakura… - la llamó acercándose a ella

_... – la chica no levantó la mirada

_... – Sai dejó salir un pesado suspiro… ya se imaginaba el por qué ella estaba así, ya sabía que pasaría; era por eso que había querido evitarlo, precisamente porque ella terminaría así – lo siento – murmuró, sin saber por qué realmente

_No seas tonto – murmuró ella de repente – nadie aquí tuvo la culpa, sólo yo por ponerme en el medio

"_No vuelvas a interponerte entre nosotros"_

_Tú no estabas en el medio, Sakura – dijo él, siendo lo que pensaba sinceramente – hay muchas cosas que se interponen entre ellos, pero tú sólo te preocupabas por ellos y querías ayudarlos, no pienses tienes culpa

_... – ella levantó la mirada y eso hizo que el moreno se sienta peor porque se veía devastada – sea como sea, he hecho daño

_No es verdad

_Es que debí verlo – alegó ella apretando sus puños, los cuales estaban sobre su falda – yo sabía lo de Sasuke-kun – murmuró, y gotas comenzaron a caer sobre sus manos – siempre me lo he negado, pero siempre lo he sabido…

"_Naruto… tú eres el único que puede traerlo devuelta"_

_Pero Naruto…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_Naruto le sostenía la mirada firme, se veía dispuesto a decirle aquello que ella no quería escuchar._

__Sólo… - Sakura agachó la mirada sin poder seguir mirándolo a los ojos y encarar lo evidente – sólo… vine a decirte que la hokage quiere verte_

__..._

_Ella se volteó con la intención de irse de allí_

__Sakura – la llamó, y ella se detuvo bruscamente, con temor – Necesito decirte algo_

__No necesitas decirme nada – dijo ella de inmediato, sin voltearse _

__Estoy enamorado de él – lo escuchó decir, sin una pizca de duda – lo amo, y es lo más importante para mí_

__... – ella temblaba sin poder evitarlo _

__Sé que tal vez te estoy lastimando… - le escuchó hablar con pesadez en su voz – pero no puedo seguir lastimándolo a él… - dijo decidido – perdóname, por favor… yo sé que…_

__Cállate, baka… - lo calló ella con voz temblorosa – te dije que no era necesario decirme nada – su garganta comenzó a dolerle y se le hacía dificultoso hablar – yo entiendo… es sólo que… - sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro sin que lo pueda evitar – no puedo evitar sentirme… - y ya no pudo seguir hablando. Se encorvó un poco abrazándose a sí misma, con sus sentimientos confusos, tratando de detener de alguna forma lo que sentía. _

__Sakura… realmente no quería q-_

__¡Te dije que te callaras! – le gritó – sólo… déjame sola… sólo necesito tiempo… - murmuró alejándose de allí, sabiendo que el rubio no iría tras ella._

_**/*/Fin de Flash Back/*/**_

Sai se sentía mal. Realmente mal.

En todo este tiempo que había pensado en lo que pasaría si ella se enteraba de la verdad, había recordado aquella vez que la había visto llorar… por su culpa.

Él la había hecho sentir mal aquella vez que echó sobre su espalda un enorme peso encima. Culpándola del sufrimiento de Naruto.

Cómo se había arrepentido de hacer eso.

Esta vez no era culpa suya, pero la veía sufriendo igualmente.

Y él se sentía inútil ante esta situación.

_Si ni Naruto sabía cómo definir sus sentimientos, tú menos – dijo el moreno – deja de culparte

_Ellos se aman, y la única forma de que ambos sean felices es estando juntos – murmuró ella con voz débil – mi falta de madurez nunca me dejó ver eso – confesó – siempre pensaba en 'todos', el equipo siete, mi deseo era estar juntos otra vez como antes, me encerraba en mi propio deseo y no era capaz de ver más allá de eso… que ellos querían esto, estar juntos

_¿Crees que no eres importante para ellos?

_Para Sasuke-kun, no lo sé… para Naruto soy su amiga… - ella sonrió con total amargura – ¿aunque cómo puedo llamarme su amiga cuando hasta ahora no he hecho más que lamentarme y estar pendiente de mis propios sentimientos, mientras que en los de él nunca me he importado? Me importaba su seguridad, que no le hagan daño… pero nunca me percaté de lo que él sentía en su interior…

Sai se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de observarla.

_No tienes que sentirte mal – aseguró, y ella levantó la mirada hacia él, para después agacharla – Sakura… - levantó su mano dirigiéndola al cabello de la pelirrosa para apartarle un mechón de su cara, y ella lo miró fijamente ante el acto – si ambos son tan importantes para ti, apoya lo que sienten

_...

_Si te sientes mal por algo, puedes pedirle perdón a Naruto, pero verás que él termina diciéndote que no tiene nada qué perdonarte… pues es cierto, tú has estado a su lado siempre, y aunque no hayas procurado entender sus sentimientos y sus acciones, eso fue suficiente para darle impulso, junto con muchos de nosotros – dijo el anbu apartando su mano – No pienses que has estorbado, mucho menos que has hecho algún daño

_...

Él se puso de pie sintiendo esa extraña sensación de nuevo cada vez que se acercaba mucho a ella, en especial cuando lo miraba tan fijamente como lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

Además de eso, Sai no sabía qué más podía hacer por ella, y antes de poner las cosas peor de lo que estaban diciendo algo que no debía, prefería retirarse.

_Sólo quiero que sepas… - habló él por último – que no estás sola, Sakura

Él quisiera decir o hacer algo más para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no se le ocurría algo más, así que lo mejor era irse si no iba a servir de nada con su presencia.

En ese momento se lamentaba más que nunca no conocer las emociones que se presentan en la vida de una persona normal. Tal vez si él fuera alguien normal, sabría qué hacer en ocasiones como ésta.

El moreno agachó la mirada y se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

_Sai

_... – el moreno se volteó cuando escuchó a la chica llamándolo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando la vio allí parada, sonriendo, y no era una sonrisa triste. Y se sorprendió más cuando ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

_Tonto… - murmuró la pelirrosa – ¿no te das cuenta que ahora sí necesito tu abrazo?

_... – al moreno se le subieron los colores a la cara, y sonrió levemente mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Ah…

Con que _esto_ era sentirse reconfortado

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

La vida era extraña…

Simplemente no tenía sentido…

En especial con ese usuratonkachi.

No sabía en qué momento habían dejado de pelear y ahora se estaban besando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Su espalda chocó bruscamente con un árbol y se escuchó a sí mismo gemir dentro del beso. Se aferró con fuerza a los hombros del rubio mientras éste le quitaba el aliento con su ansiosa boca.

Pero ya vería el desgraciado lo que le haría…

Cuando termine el beso.

Y precisamente, eso hizo Naruto. Terminó el beso y se separó un poco para mirarlo cariñosamente mientras recuperaba la respiración y…

_¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!

_¡Aaaaaaahh! – el rubio salió volando metros más allá, quedando tendido en el suelo – sé que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto, pero por más que lo intente no puedo, tebayo… - murmuró adolorido

_Te dije que había algo que quería preguntarte – dijo el moreno cambiando de tema y aparentando que no pasó nada

El rubio se puso de pie ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, y lo miró inquisidor

_¿Qué querías preguntarme?

Muchas cosas, la verdad. Pero por el momento sólo le preguntaría algo que le había quedado más confuso…

_Ayer tú me dijiste… - comenzó a hablar el moreno – que el odio no es mi fuerza, y que mi fuerza eran mis lazos – frunció el ceño – ¿en qué te basas para decir eso viendo todo lo contrario?

_... – Naruto sonrió, negando con la cabeza decepcionado ante la falta de entendimiento del moreno – al comienzo te hiciste fuerte para vencer a tu hermano, verdad?

_Sí – respondió Sasuke sin saber de qué iba la pregunta – porque sentía odio hacia él

_No – el rubio volvió a negar con la cabeza – tu 'odio' hacia él sólo te trajo desespero, pero tu objetivo de hacerte más fuerte no surgió de tu odio, sino de los lazos que tienes con tu familia… – dijo, y antes de que siga hablando, el moreno lo interrumpió

_Sólo tenía un lazo, un lazo de odio – espetó entre dientes

_Un lazo de odio, un lazo de hermanos… No importa cómo, pero un lazo es un lazo

_¡Los lazos sí son debilidad! ¡Yo lo comprobé! – exclamó el moreno furioso – ¡Se interpone en mi mayor objetivo! ¡Por eso lo corté!

"_Me dije a mí mismo que no moriría hasta matar a mi hermano…Tú no mueras"_

_... – Naruto se le quedó observando, notando lo perturbado que estaba el moreno – Se interpone a tu mayor objetivo… - repitió pensativo y serio… Sasuke había hablado en singular, eso significaba que… – si se interpone, significa que ese lazo es más fuerte que aquel que forjó tu objetivo, ¿no lo crees?

_... – el moreno lo miró sorprendido – No… imposible que-

_Y es así aunque no quieras – lo interrumpió el rubio – aunque lo deseches con todas tus fuerzas… - aseguró acercándose a Sasuke – pero al final, no importa lo que decidas… el cuerpo se mueve solo

_... – los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par al ver que Naruto sabía en qué estaba pensando en ese momento… en aquella vez, en el puente.

¿Cómo fue capaz de leerlo tan claramente?

_Eso pasó conmigo, sabes? – dijo el rubio sonriendo – No había aclarado mi mente hasta ahora pero aún así mi cuerpo se movía sólo… corriendo siempre detrás de ti para alcanzarte, negándose a dejarte ir, incluso llegando a darle la espalda a los demás por aferrarme a ti – habló mientras se acercaba al moreno hasta quedar a centímetros de él

_... – Sasuke sintió que su corazón comenzó a palpitar desmesuradamente y no sabía por qué – ¿qué es lo que estás tratando de decir con todo esto?

_Lo que trato de decir es que… – acercó su rostro al del moreno y susurró… – te amo

Y vino el silencio total

_...

_...

_...

_¡$/%$·%#·%#$%&!_ – ese era el pensamiento de Kyuubi en estos momentos, y después…

**_Lección seis: ¡Aprende a cerrar el hocico, maldición!**

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**Sé que esperaban algo más largo… (YO LO SÉ! NO MIENTAN!), bueno lo que pasa es que estaba demasiaaaaado largo, y decidí partirlo en dos xD. No se preocupen, el próximo capi no tardará mucho x3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaraciones**: Las frases que están entre comillas _**"… …"**_y que están al cen tro, son recuerdos pasados, de diálogos anteriores, ya sea del manga o del mismo fic (los que no están en el centro son pensamientos actuales del personaje).

.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**CRÉEME**

.

.

.

Parado sobre la 'montaña hokage', miraba el horizonte sin querer pensar en nada, deseando que su mente se despeje de todas aquellas cosas que la abrumaban.

Al cerrar los ojos, no podía hacer otra cosa más que añorar…

"_Lo más importante para un shinobi es el trabajo en equipo"_

Su sensei se los había dicho tantas veces, pero seguía sin comprenderlo, hasta que Obito se lo hizo entender…

"_Es verdad que en el mundo ninja, aquel que rompe las reglas es considerado escoria, pero… aquel que abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria"_

En estos momentos como en muchos otros en los que se sentía solo, no podía evitar pensar que simplemente quería _partir…_

_Morir…_

Pero… ¿no sería esa una forma de abandonar a sus amigos?

Si estaba vivo era porque aún tenía cosas por hacer. Además había algo que le hacía recordar que nunca estaría solo…

"_No sabía qué darte, pero ya pensé en algo…no te preocupes, no es nada inútil…"_

"_Quiero darte mi sharingan"_

"_No me importa lo que la aldea pueda pensar de ti, para mí tú eres un gran junnin eso es lo que creo… por favor, acéptalo"_

"_Voy… a morir, pero seré tu ojo, y veré el futuro por ti"_

Kakashi apretó aquellos cascabeles que tenía en la mano…

Sí, no estaba solo.

_¿Qué opinas sobre _este_ futuro, Obito? – preguntó al viento, sintiendo la brisa chocar con su rostro – en este momento… ¿crees que haya futuro?... – cuestionó melancólico – dime, ¿qué otra cosa harías tú en mi lugar?

"_Baka"_

Kakashi sonrió. Era gracioso, pero era como si escuchara su voz diciéndole eso. Sabía que no debería preocuparse tanto, que todo seguiría el curso que debía tomar… así de simple.

"_Usted es el mejor sensei que pude tener y el que me enseñó que un nakama es muy importante, tebayo"_

Se alegraba tanto de haber podido transmitir esa enseñanza a sus alumnos, y que ellos lo hayan aprendido muy bien. Sabía que incluso Sasuke no lo había olvidado.

_Kakashi – de repente alguien le hablo a sus espaldas, y él se volteó ya reconociendo de antemano la voz.

_Tsunade-sama – saludó con respeto, mientras ella se acercaba y se paraba a su lado.

_¿Nostalgia? – murmuró la hokage sin quitar su vista del horizonte

_Nunca se puede dejar de sentir nostalgia por los viejos tiempos… - dijo Kakashi con voz anhelante, volviendo su vista al frente – ya sea para volver a vivir algo bueno o para tener la oportunidad de cambiar algo malo y borrar los errores

_Sí… comprendo lo que dices – dijo a rubia sonriendo melancólicamente. Luego escuchó un extraño sonido y dirigió su mirada hacia los cascabeles que colgaban de la mano del junnin.

_Naruto me los devolvió… – contó el peliplomo al ver que la hokage observaba con atención dichos objetos – otra vez

_...

_Me dijo que me quede con los cascabeles, que él se quedó con la enseñanza – comentó sonriendo bajo su máscara

_... – ella se le quedó mirando por un momento, luego sonrió nostálgicamente mientras volvía su mirada al frente – él… ha madurado bastante, no lo crees?

_Mucho – afirmó Kakashi

_Todavía me parece que fuera ayer cuando lo veía corriendo de un lado al otro diciendo que sería hokage – sonrió recordando – aún en ese momento, yo lo admiraba mucho… - confesó

"_No voy a morir sin antes convertirme en hokage"_

_... – Kakashi cerró los ojos levemente, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

De repente vio cómo el semblante de la hokage cambiaba, a uno de preocupación y consternación.

_Ya me aseguró sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha, sabes? – contó la rubia

Ahora Kakashi comprendía por qué estaba preocupada

_¿En serio? – preguntó el sensei – ¿y cómo está?

_Lo vi bastante confiado y feliz… - sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se borró rápidamente – aunque yo sinceramente no sé qué pensar

_No tiene que desconfiar de Naruto, Tsunade-sama

_Sabes perfectamente que no es de él de quien desconfío – aseguró ella – tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – murmuró

_Todo saldrá bien, no se preocupe – le dijo sonriendo – después de todo, estamos hablando de Naruto

Ella lo miró y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que no podía hacer más que confiar. En ningún momento había pensado en interponerse entre Naruto y Sasuke, ella es una de los muchos testigos del esfuerzo y la desesperación del rubio por tener al Uchiha devuelta, ya el _por_ _qué_ era asunto suyo.

_Cuando te quedas solo, y todas las personas que eran importantes para ti ya no están… ¿podrás ser capaz de mantener tu vida?

_... – Kakashi la miró desconcertado ante la repentina pregunta.

Ella mantenía su triste mirada en la aldea mientras el viento ondeaba sus cabellos…

_Siendo hokage, por ejemplo, tienes a la aldea de Konoha y a tus amigos como una razón para existir y seguir luchando, ¿pero será suficiente para llenar el vacío que esa persona puede dejar?

_... – Kakashi comprendió con eso. Estaba hablando de Naruto.

No respondió

No era necesario

Ambos sabían la respuesta, incluso Naruto la sabía antes de percibir sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Aquella pequeña proclamación de morir junto a otra persona respondía por sí sola la pregunta.

Nada podría llenar el vacío de Naruto, si pierde a Sasuke.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Esas palabras…

Jamás pensó que esas dos simples palabras le hicieran tener la sensación de siempre haber estado cayendo en un abismo, y que de repente alguien le sostiene la mano, y lo sostiene en sus brazos…

"_Te amo"_

Era un sentimiento tan abrumador que sintió que por un momento su corazón alentó su palpitar, para después comenzar a bombear desenfrenado.

Y aunque tal vez, consciente o no, haya estado preparándose para este momento incluyendo lo que iba a hacer y decir, ahora su mente estaba en blanco.

Se quedó mirando estupefacto al rubio, pero cuando éste se acercó con las claras intenciones de besarlo, por instinto Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose. Lo sabía. Sabía que si Naruto lo besaba sería el fin. Perdería completamente el control de su mente, de sus acciones, de su ser.

Pero ante todas estas abrumadoras sensaciones, aún le quedaba una muralla, un escudo en el cual podía resguardarse, por más débil que sea a comparación…

La duda.

_¿Es broma, no? – preguntó el moreno frunciendo el ceño

_No estoy bromeando – dijo Naruto con seriedad

_... – Sasuke le sostuvo la enojada mirada, como tratando de leer aquellos ojos azules – Mientes – siseó apretando la mandíbula

_¿Te parece que miento? – desafió el Uzumaki

_... – el moreno estrechó la mirada – ¿desde cuándo?

_... – el rubio lo miró sorprendido, no se esperaba esa pregunta; luego agachó la mirada con algo de melancolía, tratando de encontrar una respuesta… la correcta –… siempre – susurró

_¿Siempre? – preguntó Sasuke haciendo una mueca de total incredulidad, mientras Naruto levantaba la triste mirada hacia él, pues sabía desde un principio que el Uchiha no le creería – ¿En serio crees que soy tan estúpido como para creer semejante patraña? ¿Por quién me tomas? – preguntó el pelinegro con furia contenida

Sasuke era consciente de cómo estaban ahora, pero ¿siempre? ¿SIEMPRE? ¡QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ!

_... – los ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de angustia sin que lo pueda evitar, tenía miedo… miedo de decir alguna estupidez y que Sasuke jamás llegue a creer lo que le dice, que jamás le dé una oportunidad de demostrarle que es verdad – yo…

_¿Acaso se te fue la memoria? – espetó el Uchiha sin ganas de escuchar nada – Tú estabas enamorado de Sakura, se lo restregabas en la nariz a todo el mundo, ¿y ahora me sales con que siempre estuviste enamorado de mí? ¡Menuda sarta de estupideces! – alzó la voz furioso

_Yo… - habló el Uzumaki agachando la mirada – yo no estaba enamorado de Sakura – murmuró

_Esa no la crees ni tú – gruñó el moreno con desprecio

_¡Ella sólo me gustaba! – exclamó el rubio casi son desesperación, por el hecho de no encontrar una respuesta que haga que Sasuke le crea – ¡E incluso podría decirte que aún me gusta! ¡La quiero! ¡Ella es mi amiga! – respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse – Pero yo no la amo… no a ella, y ella ya lo sabe, yo se lo dije

_Yo he visto todo lo que has hecho por ella, no soy un ciego – dijo Sasuke manteniendo su mirada cargada de rabia

_No t…

_¡Siempre queriendo que ella te mire y te reconozca por encima de mí, y yo no era más que un obstáculo para ti! ¡Y ahora vienes a decir que…!

_¡NO! – interrumpió agitado – ¡yo no…! – sentía un nudo en la garganta, y sus palabras, las correctas, no querían salir – ¡no era ella quien yo quería que me mire! ¡Es que no entiendes!

_¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¡Todo lo dejaste muy claro!

_¡NI YO TENÍA LAS COSAS CLARAS, IDIOTA! – gritó con exasperación, haciendo que Sasuke se calle y lo mire sorprendido – Yo… - habló despacio y con dolor y arrepentimiento en su mirada – quería su reconocimiento así como el de todos en la aldea, pero no es algo que se pueda comparar contigo – dijo determinante – ella era siempre la que decía quién lo hacía bien y quién mal… y siempre terminaba alagándote a ti – recordó – yo quería que me mire, y que me califique… quería que diga que soy mejor que tú

_Porque yo era tú obstáculo – habló el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño de nuevo

_¡NO! – negó rápidamente el blondo – yo quería… - lo miró a los ojos fijamente para que Sasuke pueda ver la sinceridad en sus palabras – la razón por la que quería ser más fuerte que tú… era protegerte…

_... – el moreno lo miró entre contrariado y sorprendido por aquella afirmación

_Yo… confieso que al formar el equipo 7 no tenía esas ideas en la cabeza, luego te vi pelear por primera vez con esos ninjas como si no te costara nada mientras yo me quedaba congelado como 'un gatito miedoso'… por eso quería hacerme fuerte aquella vez, para no ser un estorbo – apretó los puños – pero después… cuando estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa… yo… no pude soportarlo – cerró fuertemente los ojos, para evitar recordarlo, sin lograrlo – y desde esa vez quería hacerme más fuerte para ser yo el que te proteja, y me prometí a mí mismo que jamás dejaría que te sucediera algo así otra vez… y menos por mi culpa

_Eso no es verdad – siguió negándose Sasuke, pero bastante perturbado por lo que acababa de escuchar – a quien querías proteger siempre era a Sakura, por ella sacaste todo ese poder aquella vez…- afirmó obstinado a pensar que Naruto mentía – ¡mientras que yo te importaba una mierda!

_... – el blondo lo miró sorprendido – ¿cómo… cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Es que no eres capaz de percibir más allá de lo que ves? – preguntó consternado – yo tenía en mi mente que no podríamos ganar contra Gaara, pero entonces… aquella vez tú te levantaste… ¡diciéndome que corra! – exclamó – estabas herido y débil, era una muerte segura y aún así te levantaste… y como siempre tú eres mi estúpido ejemplo a seguir – se agarró la cabeza –una vez tú te sacrificaste por mí, Sakura se sacrificó por ti, ¿y yo qué había hecho hasta ese momento?, no iba a permitir que cometas una locura, no me iba a quedar siendo el inútil de nuevo – dijo mirándolo y frunciendo el entrecejo – Sakura era la que estaba atrapada, era ella quien debía ser salvada… ¡pero yo me levanté porque tú te levantaste!

_... – Sasuke sólo le sostuvo la mirada mientras escuchaba

_Y mi poder, _ese_ poder del que hablas… no lo saqué de la nada, ¡fue mi entrenamiento! ¡fue algo que me empeñé en conseguir porque quería pelear contigo!

"_Naruto… también quiero luchar contigo"_

_Yo quería pelear contigo porque te consideraba fuerte… - confesó Sasuke llevando sus ojos al suelo – pero tú querías pelear conmigo porque era tu obstáculo, ¿o me vas a decir que no? – desafió a responder el moreno con sus flecos tapándole los ojos

_Para protegerte tenía que ser más fuerte que tú, y para saber si era más fuerte que tú tenía que luchar contigo… era por eso que yo quería pelear… - dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza – no era por lo que tú pensabas, y tal vez aún piensas

_... – Sasuke levantó la mirada

"_¿No era esto lo que querías?"_

"_Yo… ¡no quería que fuera de este modo!"_

_Soy… un estúpido, verdad? – el rubio sonrió con amargura – Por hacerte creer que me importabas poco cuando en realidad mi mundo giraba alrededor de ti… todo por culpa de mi orgullo – apretó la mandíbula – y tú no tenías ni idea que eras la persona a quien yo admiraba como a nadie, incluso más que a un hokage – confesó – el amor puede traerte sentimientos más fuertes de los que se puede imaginar, lo comprobé con mis padres y es algo que no siento con mis amigos, la paz de mi alma – aseguró poniendo su mano en el pecho – pero aún me falta algo… me faltas tú – dijo mirándolo con angustia – sólo así podré sentir una paz completa – Sasuke lo miraba estático mientras él hablaba– sé que es amor, porque el dolor de no tenerte me desgarra por dentro de una forma que sobrepasa los límites de lo soportable, ese dolor siempre lo sentí… desde que te fuiste – confesó – por eso sé que siempre te amé, siempre fuiste aquello que quería alcanzar y de lo cual ser digno… ¿pero cómo serlo? ¿Cómo serlo si ni siquiera soy capaz de protegerte? – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y miraba al moreno con desesperación – yo te amo, ¡de verdad te amo!… ¡todo el mundo ya se había dado cuenta mientras que yo no he sido capaz de percibirlo antes porque soy un estúpido que sólo se limitaba a pensar en…!

_¡Cállate! – la cortante voz de Sasuke lo interrumpió, dejándolo congelado

_... – el rubio lo miraba, pero no encontraba los ojos del Uchiha ya que estaba con la cabeza agachada

_Cierra la boca – repitió el pelinegro

Sin levantar los ojos, Sasuke se volteó con la intención de irse, pero el rubio corrió y lo abrazó por atrás con desesperación haciendo que el moreno se detenga sobresaltado.

_Créeme… - lo escuchó pedir con la cara en su hombro – por favor

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué decir. Sentía que su respiración se estaba haciendo pesada…

_¿Por qué… te empeñas tanto en que te crea? – murmuró seca pero costosamente – No vas a conseguir nada con eso

_... – el rubio calló por un momento – Ya conseguí lo que quería…

_... – Sasuke se quedó sin entender… una vez más. Pero ya no quería preguntar.

__ "Que tu corazón palpite" _– terminó el rubio en sus pensamientos, con su mano en el pecho de Sasuke, sintiendo efectivamente cómo palpitaba su corazón.

Lo abrazó más fuerte entre sus brazos

_Te amo – le repitió en un susurro

_... – Sasuke se sentía tan abrumado que permanecía paralizado, sentía que se le cerraba la garganta y se le iba el aire tratando de…

Retener las ganas de llorar.

No. Esto no estaba pasando. No era posible. No era verdad. No podía serlo.

Se removió rápidamente apartándose de Naruto, esquivando completamente su mirada.

El rubio no hizo ni dijo nada, comprendía perfectamente que Sasuke necesitaba tiempo para pensar…

Como buen chico que es, le daría cinco segundos.

_**/Cinco segundos después/**_

_Oye, Sasuke…

El moreno desapareció con su velocidad ninja.

_...

Está bien. Le daría más tiempo.

_¡Te espero en la cascada esta noche, Sasuke! – le gritó fuerte para que lo escuche, justo antes de que desaparezca de su vista.

**_Lección Siete: Mata a tu biju antes de decir tanta asquerosidad y cursilería junta en su presencia, porque lo enfermarás de por vida**

_¡CIERRA EL HOCICO! – le gritó el rubio todo rojo, recién acordándose de la presencia del zorro

**_¡Esa era la lección seis y tú no la cumpliste!**

_Seguí tu consejo de ser espontáneo – sonrisa

**_¡¿QUE? **

**.**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¿Cómo que Naruto-kun te lo pidió? – decía Shizune alterada – ¡No debes desobedecer las órdenes de Tsunade-sama sólo porque Naruto-kun te lo pide!

_Ya se lo dije, él no me lo _pidió_, me obligó – corrigió Shikamaru sin querer dar más detalles al respecto – y por eso vine, quiero informarle a Tsunade-sama, estoy seguro que ella entenderá cuando se lo… _explique_

_Bueno, Tsunade-sama no está en su oficina en estos momentos – dijo la pelinegra – aún así creo que no sería conveniente dejar de vigilar a Sasuke-kun

_Créame, es lo más conveniente en este momento – afirmó Shikamaru con una cara de total frustración – de todas formas, voy a esperar a que la hokage vuelva para informarle

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Llegó la hora de la tarde, donde todos en la aldea la pasaban tranquilamente de lo más normal en su día a día…

Baaah, ¿qué normal ni que ocho cuartos? ¡Nada podía ser normal en este mundo cuando se refería a Naruto!

_¿Que QUE? – gritaron los tres

_Que si alguno de ustedes sabe cocinar – volvió a repetir el rubio ante la mirada desconcertada del equipo Taka – ¿ninguno sabe cocinar? – preguntó al ver la cara que ponían

_Pero… dijiste que… ¿escuché bien? – cuestionó Juugo

"_¡Voy a tener una cita con Sasuke! ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cocinar?"_

_Sí, escucharon bien… - dijo el rubio seriamente – ¡necesito alguien que sepa cocinar, tebayo! – repitió Naruto

_No, me refiero a que… ¿dijiste que tendrías una cita con Sasuke?

_¡Sí! – respondió el blondo entusiasmado – ¡Esta noche!

_Ehm… eso es… pues, ehm… _raro_, ¿no lo crees? – dijo Suigetsu rascándose la nuca

_¿Eh? – Naruto lo miró desconcertado - ¿por qué lo dices?

_Lo que pasa es que… - habló Karin, concordando con sus compañeros – a este punto, como que tener una _cita_ no tiene sentido

_¿Por qué? – el rubio pestañeó muy confundido

_Porque… pues… tú y él… digo, ustedes… las citas son para… tú me entiendes – dijo Karin, muy explicativamente

_... – por su cara se notaba a leguas que no entendía

_Es como si un par de casados quisieran ir a una 'cita', entiendes? – ayudó Suigetsu

_... – seguía notándose que no entendía

_Yo sé cocinar – dijo Juugo interrumpiendo la inteligente conversación, para no seguir escuchándola

_¿De verdad? – preguntó el rubio animado

_¿De verdad? – preguntaron Karin y Suigetsu con cara de espantados

____**De verdad**_– dijo el pelinaranja sombríamente haciendo que sus compañeros queden calladitos y no digan nada más.

_¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces está decidido! – exclamó Naruto con emoción

_Yo vivía solo, así que tenía que hacer mi propia comida, era cuestión de tiempo para que me haga un experto – explicó Juugo

_¡Pero era comida de salvaje! – se quejó Karin ignorando el aura asesina del pelinaranja – ¡Naruto y Sasuke merecen algo mucho más sofisticado! ¡Yo cocinaré! – dictaminó

_¿Acaso sabes cocinar? – preguntó Suigetsu con una mirada desconfiada

_¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar tal cosa? – alegó la pelirroja enojada – ¡Claro que no sé cocinar! – gotaza en la cabeza de Suigetsu – ¡Pero yo soy muy lista! ¡Sólo necesito un recetario y asunto arreglado!

_No creo que sea buena idea…

_¡Lo dices porque tú no tienes la inteligencia ni para seguir las instrucciones de un miserable recetario!

_... – Suigetsu tenía una venota en la frente y hacía rechinar sus llamativos dientes del puro coraje – ¡Pues te demostraré que tengo más cerebro que tú! ¡Cocinaré mucho mejor! ¡Ya lo verás!

_¡Claro que no!

_¡Claro que sí!

_¡NO!

_¡SÍ!

Y se fueron hacia la cocina discutiendo

_... – Naruto ya no estaba seguro de que sea una buena idea…

**/Media hora después/**

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

Sí, no fue una buena idea…

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Llegó la noche.

El ambiente estaba ya bañado en la oscuridad, pero al mismo tiempo se dejaban ver la resplandeciente luna junto a las estrellas.

Naruto estaba en su lugar de entrenamiento. Ya había hecho pedacitos la hoja de papel que tenía en la mano, la cual no sabía de dónde rayos la había sacado… pero la cuestión es que esa pobre hoja ya no existía, debido al enorme nerviosismo que le provocaba la espera.

¿Y si no venía?

¿Y si al final no le creyó?

¿Y si no lo había escuchado?

¿Y si lo había ignorado?

¿Y SI LO DEJABA PLANTADO?

Negó abruptamente con la cabeza.

No. Aunque no viniera, no podía dejarlo plantado, porque él iría hasta donde está Sasuke, y sea como sea tendrían su cita.

Pero aún así, él quería que fuera especial. Por eso lo había citado en ese lugar.

De repente percibió que alguien se acercaba y se puso de pie de un salto, con el corazón en la boca…

_ _"Que sea él… que sea él, que sea él, ¡que sea él!"_

¿Será que el destino (o la autora) era tan cruel como para no cumplir su pequeño deseo?

Una radiante sonrisa se posó en los labios del rubio al ver al Uchiha acercarse y todas las dudas y mortificaciones se le fueron en un segundo.

Sin intenciones de esperar que el moreno llegue hasta él, fue a su encuentro rápidamente.

_Viniste… – susurró el blondo de lo más contento

Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia él, y le dijo…

_Eres un maldito mentiroso

_¿Eh?

Eso dejó al rubio completamente dislocado.

_Deja de jugar – gruñó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño. Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta para irse

_¡Espera! – el rubio lo detuvo del brazo – ¿por qué tú…? ¿por qué estás…? – balbuceaba muy confundido

_Mientes – aseguró el moreno, sin quitar su fría mirada

El blondo abrió los ojos de par en par

¿Seguía sin creerle?

_Tú no me amas – terminó diciendo el Uchiha

_¿Por qué… lo dices?

_Te vi… – siseó con rabia – con Gaara

_... – los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente – ¿m-me viste?

**_Golpe bajo, mocoso **– escuchó la voz burlona de su biju –** A ver cómo sales de esta**

_ Yo… – comenzó a decir el rubio sin saber cómo continuar, pero le prometió ser siempre sincero, y mantendría su palabra – me estaba… despidiendo de él

_Hah – sonrió con ironía el moreno – despidiendo – murmuró con desprecio

_Es verdad

_Lo normal es un 'hasta luego', no lo crees?

_¿Estás celoso? – preguntó sorprendido

_No – respondió de inmediato, inmutable – no estoy celoso, sólo te estoy demostrando que no soy ningún tonto como para creer que lo que me dijiste es verdad

_... – el rubio apretó los labios – te amo… sólo a ti – susurró mirándolo a los ojos – por eso me despedí… y él lo sabe, si quieres ve a preguntárselo

_No necesito preguntar nada, tampoco me interesa saberlo – aseguró con seriedad – sólo quiero que sepas que no soy estúpido como para tragarme eso

_... – el rubio frunció el ceño – bien…

Naruto se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la mochila que estaba apoyada en un árbol. Sasuke sólo se le quedó mirando.

El rubio se sentó en el césped y se puso a buscar algo en su mochila, cosa que sacó de allí al encontrarlo.

Era una hoja de papel.

El blondo se sentó, agarró una pluma y comenzó a escribir mientras decía en voz alta…

_Gaara, le he dicho a Sasuke que estoy enamorado de él pero no me cree, además piensa que tenemos algo a pesar de que le he dicho que no, ¿podrías confirmarle mi afirmación, por favor?

_¿Qué demonios…? – murmuró el Uchiha pasmado.

Luego de que el rubio enrolló el papel, lo colocó en un pequeño tubo y se mordió el dedo haciendo salir sangre e hizo una invocación

¡Poof!

_Hola – saludó el pequeño sapo que había aparecido

_Necesito que lleves esto a Suna y traigas la respuesta lo antes posible – dijo entregándole el mensaje al sapo

_¿A Suna? ¡Soy un sapo! – se quejó el anfibio – ¡No me gusta el desierto!

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos y afilados…

__**Pues me importa un pepino, tú hazlo si quieres vivir…**_

_... – el sapo sudó frío – e-está bien – dijo tomando el mensaje y emprendiendo su viaje – kuso… ¿por qué siempre me toca lo peor? – murmuró ya lejos

_... – el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, quien seguía ahí sorprendido.

_...

_...

_... – el moreno se mordió el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño – ¿crees que con eso voy a creerte? – no se iba a dar por vencido – te escuché hablando con Shikamaru – espetó con irritación

_Lo sé

_... – el pelinegro lo miró sorprendido otra vez

_Por eso lo dije, porque sabía que estabas escuchando

_... – definitivamente Sasuke no entendía nada – ¿lo ves? ¡Sólo estás jugando!

_¡No! – negó rotundamente acercándose al moreno – no estoy jugando – aseguró determinante – sólo… no quería que te enteres de mis sentimientos en ese momento

_... – Sasuke se le quedo mirando, analizando sus ojos – ¿y qué es diferente ahora?

Naruto sonrió tiernamente al pensar en la respuesta…

_ _"Que… ya estoy seguro que tú también me amas"_ – pensó feliz – ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí, fuiste el primero que quería que me reconozca de verdad, fuiste el primero en vencerme, fuiste mi primera meta en la vida, el primero que realmente quería que me reconozca – dijo esbozando una amable sonrisa – es gracioso…antes de nuestra primera pelea ni siquiera había reparado en ti – contó recordando – cuando me enteré que tú también estabas solo, fue la primera conexión que sentí con alguien, sentí que compartíamos algo y yo me sentía feliz, aunque lo que compartiéramos sólo fuera la soledad – sonrió con melancolía – por eso quería alcanzarte incluso antes del equipo 7… pero después del equipo 7 comencé a conocerte de verdad, me di cuenta de que tu corazón era mucho más grande de lo que dejabas ver – lo miró a los ojos, con cariño – sin ti ni siquiera hubiera existido el equipo 7, tú fuiste el primero en infringir las reglas por un compañero, tú fuiste el primero en comprender el significado de eso

_... – Sasuke lo miraba en silencio

_Los ideales más importantes que tengo son aquellos que obtuve observándote a ti, Sasuke… pensando en ti…

_¿No te había dicho que te callaras? – soltó el moreno con brusquedad, mirando al suelo, con sus flequillos ocultando su mirada

_... – Naruto lo miró triste, y al ver que el pelinegro no decía nada más, se acercó a él y lo estrechó en un angustioso abrazo, haciendo que el otro se sobresalte un poco – ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? – preguntó con aflicción

_... – Sasuke mantenía la mirada gacha – te creo, ahora cállate y suéltame – el rubio se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara, sorprendido por un momento, y luego le sonrió de lo más contento, lo cual hizo que el Uchiha se sienta avergonzado – y no pongas es cara tan estúpida si no quieres que te-

_¡Estoy feliz, Sasuke-teme! – exclamó Naruto abrazándolo de nuevo, esta vez con euforia

_... – Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse agobiado – _"Por qué estás feliz?... si yo en ningún momento he dicho que correspondo tus sentimientos…" _– pensó apretando los párpados – _"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te dejas indefenso ante mí?... me amas y… ¿Tanto confías en mí?"_

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Sasuke se sentía…

Sumamente feliz.

Y al mismo tiempo afligido.

No sabía interpretar lo que sentía, ni el por qué.

De alguna forma, sin ser consciente del por qué, a su mente le venía una palabra…

_Curado._

"_Te amo"_

"_Te amo"_

"_Te amo…"_

Es como si hubiera deseado escuchar eso siempre, aunque nunca lo admitiría ni para sí mismo.

Una parte de él siempre lo creyó, incesantemente

Y la otra parte siempre se negaba a creerlo…

Hasta ahora.

Porque ahora ya no sentía duda alguna…

Desgraciadamente.

_Sasuke… - le habló el rubio sacándolo de sus divagaciones. Naruto se había separado un poco, mirándolo con amor.

Sí, _amor_, ya sabía cuál era el nombre correcto de aquello que el rubio le quería transmitir.

Naruto acarició sus cabellos de la nuca un momento, mientras se contemplaban los ojos el uno al otro.

Eran tantas las cosas que podían descubrir mirándose a los ojos, que no necesitaban más palabras que ese simple "Te amo" para quitar cualquier duda que se albergue en la mente.

El rubio lo atrajo hacia su rostro suavemente y selló sus bocas en un beso, mientras Sasuke lo recibía sin rechistar.

Podía echarle la culpa a alguna fuerza magnética que terminaba por unir sus labios sin que él quiera. Pero sabía que no era cierto. Sasuke besaba a Naruto porque era su decisión, Naruto besaba a Sasuke porque era su decisión, porque lo querían y lo deseaban por igual.

Se sentía dependiente, siendo que él siempre se consideró un alma individual, separada de todo y todos.

Era dependiente de Naruto…

Siempre se sintió así, sólo que ahora, con mucha más intensidad, teniéndolo tan cerca y sintiéndose correspondido.

Y sentía la misma dependencia por parte de Naruto.

El rubio detuvo el beso y lo miró sonriendo mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Sasuke, aún teniéndolo bien abrazado a él. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Estaba muy contento y sentía que se había quitado de encima el mayor peso de su vida. Estaba seguro que Sasuke sentía lo mismo. Ambos se sentían completos, no necesitaban nada más que tenerse el uno al otro.

El moreno cerró los ojos también, aunque no sonriendo como bobo (según Sasuke) como lo hacía que Naruto.

Se permitió no pensar en nada más que en el momento presente y lo que pasaba en él.

_Sasuke… – le habló el blondo haciendo que abra los ojos – ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó sonriente

_... – Sasuke lo miró un momento con sus imperturbables ojos, y por su pura mente no pasó 'el doble sentido' de esa pregunta – no comí nada desde que llegué

_... – los ojos azules del rubio casi se salen de la impresión – ¡que QUÉ! – gritó atónito y horrorizado, dando un salto lejos del Uchiha – teme… – le dijo, casi regañándolo – yo traje algo para comer, tebayo – le dijo sonriente

Ambos se acercaron al mantel que estaba tendido en el pasto, y Naruto comenzó a sacar la comida de la cesta que estaba allí.

_¿Lo hiciste tú? – preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza

_No – sonrió divertido el blondo – la verdad intenté pedirles ayuda a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, pero al final mi cocina explotó, Juugo perseguía a los otros dos con el sello maldito activado, y aprovechando la distracción yo huí y compré comida de un restaurante

_Mh... – el Uchiha lo miró pensativo por un momento – Te llevas bien con ellos, no?

_Sí, en cierto sentido son simpáticos – dijo el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente, luego se acercó a Sasuke a susurrarle en forma de chisme – creo que Karin y Suigetsu tienen algo

_Hump – sonrió el moreno – no andes metiendo tu nariz donde no te llaman, usuratonkachi

_¡Teme! – se quejó el Uzumaki haciendo puchero – ¡Yo te cuento y tú me dices eso, tebayo!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Tsunade-sama – pronunció haciendo reverencia al entrar en la oficina de la hokage

_Dime, Shizune – habló la rubia sin levantar la vista de sus papeles. Después de hablar con Kakashi estaba un poco más tranquila, aunque aún esté algo reticente a la petición que le había hecho Shikamaru hace unos minutos. El cabeza-hueca de Naruto estaba apostando el todo por el todo en lo que se refería al Uchiha, y hasta había amenazado a Shikamaru con algo que, por la cara que puso Nara cuando se lo preguntó, no quiso saber.

_Los ninjas de Kumogakure han llegado – comunicó la morena

_... – de repente la mirada de la hokage se puso realmente seria. Rogaba porque no se hayan enterado de la estadía de Sasuke en Konoha.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

No sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma, aunque sean estúpidas trivialidades de lo que hablaban, terminaban discutiendo…

_¡Que no! – contradijo el rubio – ¡Esto es más rico que esa cosa llena de verduras que tienes ahí!

_Pues esa _cosa_ que _tú_ tienes ahí no es nada saludable – dijo el moreno renuente – es un ataque al corazón con sal

_¡Pero es más rico!

_Para un paladar ordinario como el tuyo, tal vez

_¡Teme!

_¡Usuratonkachi!

_¡BAKA!

_¡DOBE!

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, provocando un corto circuito con los ojos

_Hehehe… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! - Naruto se puso a reír de repente, dejando la comida de lado

_¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke arrugando el entrecejo confundido, sin duda alguna el usuratonkachi ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Como repentina respuesta, el rubio le levantó el flequillo y le dio un beso en la frente

_¡Usuratonkachi! – se quejó el moreno agarrándose la frente, sorprendido y abochornado.

El rubio sólo siguió sonriendo mientras apoyaba cómodamente su espalda en el árbol, quedando medio acostado. Miraba con cara divertida al moreno, mientras éste lo miraba enojado. Entonces Naruto lo agarró de la solapa estirándolo y haciéndolo acostarse sobre su pecho.

_¡¿Qué demo…? – exclamó Sasuke enderezándose de inmediato de esa bochornosa y tonta posición, quedando sentado al lado del rubio, hombro a hombro, aunque un poco más abajo por la altura de Naruto, que era mayor.

_Mira la luna, Sasuke – dijo el blondo sin quitar la vista del cielo – está muy bonita

_... – Sasuke no quiso mirar, por alguna razón no quería mirarla…

¿Sería luna llena?

¿Cómo aquella que vio la noche en que asesinaron a su familia?

No, no quería mirarla.

_Mh… ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí, dobe? – preguntó quitando esos pensamientos – ¿Perdiendo el tiempo? – dijo sonando y mirándolo fastidiado…

Le molestaba tener que levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo… hacia arriba, ¿Cuándo había crecido el desgraciado?

El rubio le devolvió la mirada sonriente

_No, estamos _pasando_ el tiempo – corrigió y, aprovechando que estaba desprevenido, le levantó el flequillo dándole un beso en la frente otra vez, haciendo un sonidito muy gracioso.

_¡No hagas eso! – saltó enojado y avergonzado el moreno, agarrándose su frente – ¡Es molesto!

Qué bueno que era de noche, así se notaba menos su estúpido sonrojo.

_... – y Naruto seguía mirándolo como idiotizado

Se agachó un poco capturando sus labios, sin permitir que el moreno se separe, apegándolo con su mano en la nuca.

Al principio Sasuke quiso apartarlo (es que estaba enojado) dando pequeños empujoncitos, pero como siempre terminaba dejándose llevar por el contacto.

De repente…

_*Chu*_

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta, otro besito sonaba en su frente.

_Tú… ¡idiota! – se agarró la frente otra vez mientras el rubio se reía – ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso voy a estirarte de los cabellos hasta arrancártelos!

_¿Cómo una chica?

_¡Sí! ¡Como una…!... ¡NO!

_¡Hehehehe! – se reía por lo bajo el rubio mirándolo divertido, luego levantó la mano para acariciar ese rostro que permanecía molesto.

_No te atrevas a ponerte cursi en mi presencia, usuratonkachi – bufó enojado antes de que lo toque

_¡Heheh! – rió el Uzumaki bajando su mano – teme… – murmuró sin dejar de sonreír, apoyándose de nuevo en el árbol mientras miraba al cielo.

_... – Sasuke se le quedó mirando y luego se apoyó en el árbol también. Levantó la vista sin poder evitarlo, viendo…

Una Luna Creciente.

De alguna manera, eso le traía ciertos recuerdos…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_La enorme Luna Creciente brillaba justo a sus espaldas._

__¿Volvamos a casa? – preguntó Sasuke estando en la cima del árbol en el que había estado entrenando _

__¡Sí! – exclamó Naruto, quien estaba en el árbol de al lado. Se veía muy contento._

_Después de eso, ambos se bajaron ágilmente y… _

__¡AAAAH!_

_¡PUM!_

_Ok, sólo Sasuke se bajó ágilmente. Naruto cayó como fruta madura rebotando en las ramas y luego aterrizando de cara en el suelo._

__Aaaaaay… - se quejó sin moverse _

__Vaya que eres torpe – resopló el moreno parado a su lado, aguantándose las ganas de darle un coscorrón _

__Aaaagh… creo que me duele todo… – siguió quejándose, rodando sobre su cuerpo para quedar de espaldas al suelo, aún largado como una pizza._

__Hump – bufó el Uchiha girando los ojos – apresúrate – dijo dándose media vuelta para irse de una vez_

__Oye, Sasuke… - lo llamó el rubio _

__¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke deteniéndose _

__Dile a Kakashi que me guarden algo de comida, tebayo – pidió el blondo, aún largado en el suelo – creo que voy a descansar aquí un momento hasta que tenga fuerzas para caminar…_

__Tsk, dobe… – el Uchiha apretó los dientes con molestia, sabiendo que de seguro el idiota se quedaría ahí dormido como la anterior vez, y podría aparecer alguien, podrían atacarlo, podrían matarlo, ¡Incluso podría picarle un bicho venenoso! (No, él no se había preocupado la anterior vez que Naruto no llegó a dormir… de veras) – no soy tu estúpido mensajero – gruñó acercándose al rubio otra vez – muévete, usuratonkachi – dijo estirándolo del brazo. No iba a dejar que el rubio cabeza hueca se quede otra vez tirado por ahí, y hablando con chicas desconocidas como la anterior vez…. El muy idiota… _

__¿Eh? – el blondo lo miró sorprendido y confundido cuando Sasuke puso el brazo de él alrededor de sus hombros para sostenerlo._

__... – el moreno comenzó a arrastrarlo sin mirarlo ni decir nada, sólo manteniendo su fastidiada mirada hacia el frente_

__... – Sasuke no lo miraba, pero podía sentir claramente lo fijo que el rubio lo estaba mirando, y eso lo ponía nervioso, tanto que se sentía abochornado _

__... – el moreno miró al Uzumaki de reojo, confirmando que sí lo estaba mirando, y no sólo eso, parecía… ¡No sabía qué parecía! ¡Sólo tenía una cara de bobo con esos ojos entrecerrados y esa tonta sonrisa! – ¿qué tanto me miras, usuratonkachi? – preguntó dándole la mirada más fría que podía poner en ese momento, tratando de intimidarlo, sin conseguirlo _

__... – Oh, no… el idiota del rubio seguía mirándolo… ¿cariñoso?... ¿tan fuerte se habrá golpeado la cabeza? De seguro el usuratonkachi estaba alucinando por el cansancio – lo logramos, Sasuke, heheh! – dijo feliz, sonriendo más ampliamente esta vez _

__... – el moreno desvió su enojada mirada bruscamente _

__¿Mh? – el rubio lo miró confundido – Estás rojo… Tienes fiebre, tebayo?_

_¡PUM!_

__¡Ah! – se quejó de dolor el rubio al caer al suelo – ¡TEME!_

__Perdón, se me resbaló tu mano_

__Sí, claro_

_**/*/Fin de Flash Back/*/**_

Lo recordaba muy bien.

Y esa mirada…

Esa mirada era cálida. Muy parecida a la de ahora…

"_¿Desde cuándo?"_

"… _Siempre"_

_ _"Así que siempre, eh?"_ – pensó Sasuke sonriendo irónicamente, sin darse cuenta de que ahora tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Naruto, quien ya lo tenía rodeado con un brazo.

_Por cierto, el árbol al que yo subí era más alto, tebayo

_... – el moreno se sorprendió por un momento al escuchar eso, pero luego sonrió levemente cuando el rubio depositó un beso en su cabeza – hump

Ese usuratonkachi nunca iba a cambiar…

Y así estaba bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡DE INMEDIATO! :D**

**.**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Ya me canseeee – se quejaba Suigetsu con lagrimones mientras _seguía_ intentando limpiar una mancha dura que estaba en la pared de la cocina. Estaba tan dura que, por alguna razón desconocida, sentía que si la sacaba, se derrumbaría la casa.

_Yo también – espetó Karin igual de cansada mientras trapeaba el piso – Juugo, ya es tarde, déjanos ir a dormir…- imploró mirando al pelinaranja, el cual estaba parado firmemente en la puerta de la cocina.

_No hasta que dejen todo reluciente

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Naruto se sentía muy halagado.

El hecho de que a Sasuke le parezca tan cómodo el estar entre sus brazos no tenía precio. Y no es como si se lo hubiera dicho (sabe que nunca lo haría), sino que con ver lo fácil que el pelinegro se quedaba dormido era suficiente.

Por él se quedaría así toda la vida, viendo ese fino rostro tranquilo y lleno de paz, que de alguna forma acabó apoyado en su pecho. Pero no iba a dejar que Sasuke duerma a la intemperie.

Lo bueno era que había dejado un kunai de recepción en el cuarto de Sasuke, y sólo tenía que lanzar el segundo para aparecer allá…

_¡ZZUP!_

_... ¡! - el Uchiha despertó algo sobresaltado al sentir el repentino vuelco de estómago que, al notar que estaba en la cama de su habitación, supo que fue provocado por… – Odio ese desgraciado kunai tuyo – gruñó con molestia.

Naruto se carcajeó por lo bajo y al hacerlo, Sasuke sintió las vibraciones del pecho del rubio en su rostro haciendo que se dé cuenta de la bochornosa posición en la que estaba. Con eso, el moreno frunció el ceño y rápidamente se volteó dándole la espalda al Uzumaki, quien no tardó en abrazarse por su espalda.

_Oye, teme… – le habló, y lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un 'hn'. Pero él quería que lo mire, así que se levantó, rodeó la cama y se sentó en la orilla inclinándose hacia Sasuke –¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? – le preguntó con cara que niño que pide un dulce

Y como a todo niño que pide un dulce, Sasuke contestó…

_No – eso ya sería demasiado, sabiendo que de seguro amanecería con el rubio abrazándolo con brazos y piernas (o al revés, eso sería peor).

_Heheh, bueno – rió Naruto, sin quitar una pizca de la alegría de su rostro – Mañana desayunemos juntos, en la pequeña cascada, ¿te parece?

_... – Sasuke encogió los hombros como respuesta, y cerró los ojos para no seguir mirando esa dichosa cara que tenía el rubio.

_¡Heheh! – lo escuchó reír otra vez. De repente sintió que levantaban su flequillo y…

_*Chu* _

_¡Que dejes de una maldita vez…! – se dispuso a reclamar cuando le dio otro beso en la frente, pero el rubio lo acalló con su desgraciadamente hipnotizadores labios.

Cualquiera en su lugar diría que ya sabe cómo se siente que un príncipe azul te dé un beso…

Pero Sasuke no. Definitivamente no…

No, no, no y NO

Además el usuratonkachi se viste con un feo color naranja.

_Duerme bien, teme gruñón

Vaya, ese dobe debía estar realmente enamorado. Con esa cara de bobo feliz que pone, y cómo se le queda mirando con esos ojos de zopenco ensimismado, como quien mira su más grande tesoro…

Sólo rogaba no estar mirando al rubio con la misma expresión de idiota… o peor.

Vio a Naruto ampliando su sonrisa de repente…

Oh no, _sí_ era peor.

Por su lado, Naruto estaba disfrutando grandemente de ese rostro soñoliento y sonrojado del pelinegro, le daba tantas ganas de agarrárselo a besos…

Pero sabía que Sasuke lo agarraría a patadas.

Así que mejor no.

Le dio un último fugaz besito, sacó su kunai de teletransportación, y antes de desaparecer le dedicó una zorruna y feliz sonrisa.

Había sido el día más feliz de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Esto era un problema.

¿DÓNDE TENÍA LA CABEZA?

No… ¡NonononoNO!

¡Esto no estaba bien!

Este era un nuevo día, pero nada bueno por cierto.

Había dormido muy tranquilo después de que se despidieron con el rubio, y quedaron de verse en la cascada para desayunar juntos. Pero ahora, cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que tenía encima, no podía estar nada tranquilo.

Su odio

Su venganza

Su justicia

¿Dónde demonios habían quedado?

¿Sería capaz de abandonar todo eso por Naruto?

Sasuke puso una mirada melancólica mientras permanecía parado frente al espejo de su habitación, sin ganas para mirarse él mismo a la cara y toparse con la verdad. Todo esto lo había estado agobiando desde que el rubio le había declarado que lo amaba…

Y Naruto se veía tan contento…

De repente se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un inesperado sonido de…

¿aplausos?

Se volteó, encontrándose con la última persona que quería ver.

_Tú… – siseó Sasuke renuente

_Bravo, Sasuke – dijo el enmascarado mientras seguía dando pequeños y flojos aplausos – eres muy bueno actuando

_... – el moreno lo miró con odio

_¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas?

_... – el pelinegro se limitó al silencio

_Te he estado observando… – dijo Tobi sin ganas de esperar a que el Uchiha menor le responda – al parecer todo va a pedir de boca, felicidades – quién sabe qué macabra expresión tenía bajo la máscara – atacaremos pronto, no?

_... – Sasuke mantenía su fría mirada

_¿O es que ya te echaste para atrás? – preguntó con lástima mal fingida – ¿Ya no vas a hacer justicia para tu familia? – Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y los puños ante esa interrogante – Ohm, no me digas que realmente estás enamorado

_No – respondió el pelinegro secamente y activando su sharingan por la pura rabia del sólo pensar en renunciar a su justicia – no tengo tiempo para cosas sin importancia, te dije claramente cuál es mi propósito y lo cumpliré, no me importa lo demás – dijo dándole la espalda

_¿Y no te importa romperle el corazón al pobre de Naruto?

_... – hubo un momento de silencio mientras apretaba los puños, luego lo miró sobre su hombro fríamente – la idea fue esa desde el principio, estúpido

_ Muy bien, definitivamente eres un vengador nato – dijo Tobi complacido – esperaré que te encargues de Naruto primero, y recuerda que no debes matarlo, lo necesito vivo – le encargó – ya Konoha quedará para ti – dijo antes de desaparecer con su teletransportación

El moreno lo vio irse, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana habiendo sentido que alguien lo observaba, pero no vio a nadie ni sentía ningún chakra…

Qué extraño

.

.

_**Te lo advertí **– dijo su voz interior – **¿pero me hiciste caso? Claro que no, eres un cabeza hueca**

El zorro le hablaba gruñendo, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por su inseparable compañero, el único al que consideraba su amigo.

_... – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules sin que lo pueda evitar, mientras permanecía oculto y apoyado en una de las paredes de ese barrio abandonado.

_**¿Qué harás ahora?**

_... – permaneció en silencio por un momento mirando a la nada, para después cerrar sus ojos con decisión – Lo que _tengo_ que hacer – sacó su kunai de teletransportación y lo lanzó desapareciendo en el proceso.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

Parado frente a la pequeña y cristalina cascada, cerraba los ojos cuyas lágrimas ya estaban secas, mientras se despedía… de la persona que amaba...

De la persona que amó.

A quien perdió.

Se despedía, y pedía silenciosamente perdón por no haber sido capaz de salvarlo, pues al parecer ya no quedaba nada de aquella persona, sólo un angustioso recuerdo y su dolorosa culpa.

_¿Qué haces, dobe?

_... – el rubio se volteó al escuchar la voz a sus espaladas, dedicándole una mirada vacía a la persona que había aparecido.

_... – a Sasuke le sorprendió y sintió un hueco formándose dentro de él cuando vio esa mirada azulina, húmeda y fría. Luego percibió que el rubio tenía algo en la mano, sorprendiéndose aún más al ver lo que era...

Su antigua bandana de Konoha.

_Yo tenía razón… - murmuró Naruto manteniendo la misma expresión – tú no eres el Sasuke del que me enamoré, él murió… Tú no eres más que un engaño

_... – el Uchiha lo miraba sorprendido y abrumado – ¿De qué hablas? – se arriesgó a preguntar

_¿De qué hablo? Eres un cínico… – siseó el rubio – tu plan no era más que jugar con mis sentimientos – eso dejó a Sasuke completamente tenso – algo dentro de mí lo sabia… pero me negaba a aceptarlo guardando aún esa estúpida esperanza de que te quede algo en el corazón – el blondo hablaba con una voz y una mirada que parecían venir de un ser sin vida – Buen plan Sasuke, debes estar feliz, después de todo tu plan fue un éxito, lo hiciste… jugaste con mis sentimientos y me heriste… - hizo una pausa antes de continuar – nadie me había herido tanto como tú… – el rubio apretó la mandíbula con rabia y con dolor – nadie… – agachó la mirada agarrándose la cabeza con una mano al sentir que sus lagrimas querían comenzar a salir de nuevo – nunca me había dolido tanto… ¡NUNCA! – terminó gritando y levantando su rabiosa mirada llena de dolor

_... – el pelinegro permaneció inmóvil

_Disculpa si arruino la segunda fase de tu plan, ¡pero no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya!… no importaba lo que pasara, Sasuke, yo no me iba a dejar vencer contigo de ningún modo – aseguró frunciendo el ceño – ya te lo dije, mi objetivo siempre fue ser más fuerte que tú, y nunca he estado dispuesto a mostrar ninguna debilidad ante ti, ¡y mucho menos perder ante ti! – exclamó decidido – te mataré, no creas que me contendré… – estrechó los ojos con desprecio, pero luego agachó la mirada sin poder sostenerla en los ojos negros que lo miraban pasmados – te amo y por eso te mataré, porque al parecer esa es la única forma de acabar con tu yugo y tu dolor… no hay otra manera, verdad? – dijo irónicamente – y yo también moriré… supongo que eso te dará algo de satisfacción

Sasuke sentía la angustia carcomerle por dentro, sentía que le arrancaban el corazón del pecho y que él había dado la orden para eso. Sus labios temblaron levemente…

_Naruto…

_¡CALLATE!

_...

_No quiero verte, desaparece de mi vista hasta que estés listo para luchar conmigo en _serio_, y recuerda ¡GOLPEAME CON TODO TU ODIO! – gritó el rubio fuera de sí, para luego mirarlo con suma tristeza – porque es eso lo único que tienes, verdad?… odio – las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas sin que pueda retenerse más – y yo… – murmuró, apenas pudiéndose escuchar su voz – yo no soy más que un perdedor, no vencí ese odio, no pude, otra vez soy un fracasado… – decía entre lágrimas – al menos mataré tu odio y tu dolor junto contigo… y mi dolor también morirá… junto conmigo

_... – los ojos de Sasuke temblaban. Se quedó tieso, sin habla, sin poder siquiera pensar.

_Hasta siempre, Sasuke… – susurró Naruto con la intención de darse media vuelta para alejarse – sólo quiero que sepas… – lo miró fijamente mientras las lágrimas caían incesantes – que yo no te mentí

_...

"_¡Espera…!"_

"_¡Espera, Naruto!"_

Gritaba en su fuero interno, pero las palabras no salían.

Y Naruto se fue.

Sasuke sentía que comenzaba a costarle respirar, sus ojos no dejaban de temblar, su cuerpo desconoció la movilidad y su pecho se oprimía.

Ya había sentido esto antes. No, no podía ser. Otra vez dolor. Otra vez desesperación. Otra vez vacío...

Otra vez le habían arrancado la mitad de su cuerpo.

Y todo era culpa suya.

Sasuke no estaba en facultades de pensar en este momento…

Mucho menos de luchar.

_¡Lo tenemos!

De repente se vio envuelto en oscuridad. Con lo abrumado que estaba, tardó en darse cuenta que estaba dentro de una marioneta.

Quiso hacer el chidori, pero antes de intentarlo, cuchillas se clavaron en todo su cuerpo, dejándolo malherido e inmovilizado. De pronto se comenzó a sentir mareado

_No eres inmune a este veneno, verdad traidor? – escuchó una desconocida voz que venía de afuera – Es nuevo, lo hice especialmente para ti

_Con ese veneno permanecerá inmóvil – dijo otra voz – llevémoslo

Y comenzó a caer en la inconsciencia, no sin antes susurrar con sus últimas fuerzas…

__Naruto_….

.

_... – el rubio, a kilómetros de allí, se volteó bruscamente al sentir que su pecho se oprimió repentinamente – Sasuke…?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Despiértense, tienen que seguir limpiando la cocina – dijo el pelinaranja dando pataditas a sus dos compañeros que estaban bien metidos en sus futones

_¡JODER, JUUGO! ¡NO JODAS! – Juugo se sobresalto por semejante que dieron los otros dos de repente, ya que hace un segundo estaban durmiendo profundamente.

_... – silencio…

_¿Por qué no vas tú a limpiar? ¡Yo estoy cansada! – espetó Karin hundiéndose más en su almohada

_¡Yo también! – dijo Suigetsu haciendo lo mismo

Juugo los observó en silencio…

Oh no… se estaban revelando.

_No me obliguen a usar mi sello maldito – advirtió el pelinaranja

_¡Yo puedo usar mi espada! – dijo el espadachín sin mover ni un músculo

_¡Y yo puedo usar mi…! – Karin no supo cómo continuar esa frase – mi…

_¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Qué estúpida! ¡HAHAHAHA! – se puso a reír Suigetsu olvidándose del sueño.

_¡Te voy a…!

_¡Ya basta! – exclamó Juugo cansado, antes de que Karin salte a estrangular a Suigetsu – ¡Vayan a terminar de limpiar de una vez!

_¡Yo prefiero besar al idiota de Suigetsu antes de limpiar esa cocina! – la pelirroja se arrastró hasta el futon del mencionado, mirando a Juugo amenazadoramente

_... – Juugo los miraba asustado

_Es cierto, besar a la bruja de Karin es preferible a limpiar esa cocina – concordó Suigetsu sonriendo – no más mira – dijo y se acercó a su compañera para…

_Yo limpiaré – interrumpió el pelinaranja rápidamente mientras se iba hacia la cocina. No es que no se haya hecho la idea de que esos dos se gustaban, pero es que aún le parecía muy raro, anormal y traumatizante.

_Heheheh, te dije que funcionaría – dijo la pelirroja triunfante – y tú que decías q-

De repente la interrumpieron los labios de su compañero, haciendo que su cerebro haga corto circuito.

_Heheh – rió el espadachín después de separarse, divertido al ver la cara de la pelirroja, que estaba del color de su cabello

_I-i-i… ¡IDIOTA! ¡NO ME ANDES BESANDO! – agarró la almohada y le saltó sentándose encima de él

_ ¡Espe…! ¡MH! ¡MMMMHHH! – ahora Karin estaba aplastando la cara de Suigetsu con la almohada mientras éste luchaba por respirar.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Lo tenemos – informaron los ninjas entrando a la sala con su prisionero aún en la marioneta.

_¡SI! ¡Finalmente nos desharemos de él! – exclamó uno de ellos

_¿Por qué no lo mataste de inmediato? – preguntó un corpulento hombre allí presente…

El Raikage.

_Creí que esperaríamos el juicio – dijo el ninja

_¿Juicio? ¡La sentencia no necesita ser cuestionada! ¡ES LA MUERTE!

"_¡ES LA MUERTE!"_

"_¡ES LA MUERTE!"_

"_¡ES LA MUERTE!"_

Sasuke abrió los ojos, con esa última frase retumbando en su cabeza…

Fue entonces que comenzó a cuestionarse a sí mismo

"_¿Por qué no te defiendes?"_

"_Tienes tanto poder, fácilmente los vencerías"_

"_¿Por qué no te defiendes?"_

"_¿Por qué no luchas?"_

"_Aún te queda un objetivo por alcanzar… esa es tu razón de vivir"_

_... – el moreno sólo mantenía su devastada expresión en el rostro, sin hacer nada – _"Así debería ser… verdad?"_ – pensó para sí mismo – _"Entonces… ¿por qué siento que ya no me queda nada?"_

"… _te amo y por eso te mataré, porque al parecer esa es la única forma de acabar con tu yugo y tu dolor…"_

"_Sólo quiero que sepas… que yo no te mentí"_

"_Hasta siempre, Sasuke…"_

Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, ¿y para qué retener las lágrimas si estaba a punto de morir? ¿Para qué ocultarse detrás de esa faceta?

¿Para qué?

Que esos últimos segundos le sirvan para, por lo menos, librarse de unas cuantas lagrimas de las muchas que querían salir, las cuales siempre reprimió y acumuló dentro de su ser desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente, ¿qué clase de medicina podría curar esa herida?

"_Te amo"_

Cuando Naruto le dijo eso, cuando ningún paradigma de su mente podía ya negar que Naruto era sincero, cuando ya no tenía inseguridad de ello, se sintió por primera vez…

_Curado. _

Y ahora volvía a doler…

"_Nadie me había herido tanto como tú… nadie…"_

_... – las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

En su mente no veía otra cosa que no fuera aquel rostro feliz y contento transformado en la pura expresión del dolor y el sufrimiento.

_Prepárense para la ejecución – dijo el Raikage haciendo una señal para que los demás se hagan a un lado, iba a darle el golpe final a la persona que permanecía atrapada dentro de la marioneta.

Y Sasuke simplemente agachaba la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas corrían silenciosas.

Tenía que luchar…

_¿Para qué?_

Tenía que vivir…

_¿Para qué?_

_¿Para qué?_

_¿… Ya para qué?_

¿Por qué esa pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza?

"_Tu fuerza, tu determinación, surgen de los lazos que tienes"_

Él se había convencido a sí mismo de que aquellos lazos que estaba formando en Konoha no eran otra cosa que obstáculos.

Al principio pensaba que relacionarse con otras personas no sería lo suficientemente relevante como para desenfocarse de su objetivo, pero luego, cuando sucedió lo de la primera misión que tuvo con el equipo, cuando casi murió por salvar a Naruto dejando de lado su venganza, supo que algo no estaba bien.

Aquella vez, él no estaba pensado en lo que hacía, porque como dijo, _su cuerpo movió sólo_. Estando ahí ensangrentado, aún confundido por sus propias acciones, Naruto le gritó un: _"¿Por qué?"_. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué, sabiendo que iba a morir?... él se preguntaba lo mismo. Y en ese momento en el que se lo preguntaba, la respuesta se colocó en su mente mostrándole todo aquello que había pasado con Naruto, mostrándole que Naruto era especial para él… y sonrió. Sonrió ante la ironía de siempre declarar _odiar_ al rubio, y sin embargo estar dando la vida por él… _"Yo te odiaba"_, se suponía que sí.

Desde ese momento, habiendo sobrevivido casi por milagro, se puso a pensar en ese asunto y llegó a la conclusión de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como las había planteado al principio. Al parecer, formar lazos con otras personas _sí_ estaba afectando de alguna manera, pero aún así, decidió arriesgarse, porque pensó que podría controlarlo. Lastimosamente no fue así. Sus sentimientos, en especial los que se centraban en Naruto, de alguna forma opacaban sus metas. Y aquella vez que percibió que no tenía progresos en poder y fuerza para cumplir su venganza, lo supo… Esos lazos sólo eran obstáculos. Sólo eran debilidad.

Eso era lo que él pensaba. De lo que se había convencido.

Pero ahora…

"_Si se interpone, significa que ese lazo es más fuerte que aquel que forjó tu objetivo, ¿no lo crees?"_

¿Significaba acaso que lo que siente por Naruto era más fuerte que los lazos que tiene con su familia?

"_Te amo"_

Que lo perdonen, pero ya no podía seguir negándoselo.

Y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar su muerte…

Había llegado el fin.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Se escuchó una explosión.

Los ninjas allí miraban sorprendidos.

_Es… – dijo una de las ninjas allí, reconociendo a la persona que había aparecido frente a ellos junto con la explosión – ¿Na-Naruto?

_... ¡! – Sasuke se sobresaltó levantando la cabeza al escuchar el nombre

__**Le ponen un dedo encima… ¡Y LOS MATO!**_

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Shizune, ya no más papeles por hoy, por favor, tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable

_¡Pero Tsunade-sama! ¡Es su deber! – advirtió la pelinegra, poniendo los papeles sobre el escritorio de todas formas

_Tsk… - la rubia chasqueó la lengua volviendo a sus quehaceres

_¿Los ninjas de Kumogakure ya se fueron? – preguntó Shizune

_No eran sólo de Kumogakure… – dijo la hokage – también habían ninjas de otras aldeas, formamos una alianza después de todo, los escuadrones están dispersados – informó despreocupada – y sí, recibieron el informe y se fueron

De repente el viento desde la ventana sopló fuertemente haciendo volar todos los papeles del escritorio por toda la oficina

¡CRASH! – cayó un porta-retrato al suelo en el proceso

_¡Ah! ¡Qué mala suerte! – Shizune comenzó a recoger los papeles, mientras la hokage se levantó a recoger el porta-retrato que se había caído

_... – la rubia arrugó el entrecejo de forma seria al ver la foto de Naruto, con el vidrio roto.

_¿Tsunade-sama? – llamó la morena al ver que la hokage salía presurosa de su oficina.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Tú otra vez… – espetó el Raikage – esta vez no complaceré tus pedidos, es razonable dejarte luchar en la guerra, ¿pero defender al enemigo?

_... – Naruto, estando en su modo biju, sólo le sostenía la fiera mirada, parado entre él y Sasuke

_Apártate si no quieres que te mate junto con él

_Máteme

_... – el Kage frunció el ceño – No está en su juicio… – siseó – ¡Maten al Uchiha a toda costa! ¡Esquiven los ataques de Naruto! – ordenó a los ninjas que se encontraban allí, e hicieron como les mandó

_Naruto… – habló Sasuke, débilmente. No podía ver nada y le parecía irreal pensar que Naruto estaba allí después de lo que pasó.

Después del daño que le hizo, ¿aún así estaba allí, parándose entre él y cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño?

"_No, si quieren pelear con él, primero tendrán que pasar sobre mí, ¡ya les dije que nadie le va a poner un dedo encima!"_

_ _"Idiota…"_

Naruto comenzó sacar de encima a todos los que trataban de acercarse a Sasuke. Luego se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba lastimando a esos ninjas con su fuerza, ellos no estaban ni cerca de su modo biju, lo mejor era retirarse de allí antes de herir severamente a alguien.

_¡RASENGAN! – deshizo su modo biju, quebró la marioneta que albergaba a Sasuke y rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos, con los ojos en los ninjas que ahora los estaban rodeando. De repente la sala estaba revestida de acero, de seguro habían usado algún jutsu.

Pero que no crean que eso lo detendrá.

_¡Primero pasan sobre mi cadáver antes de hacerle…! – fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Sasuke – … da… ño… – lo miró atónito al ver cómo estaba el moreno. Herido y con lágrimas en los ojos.

_... – el Uchiha agachó la mirada

_Sasuke…

_¿Qué haces aquí? vete… – siseó el moreno, sin poder moverse por culpa de la sustancia que estaba en su cuerpo.

_...

_Sasuke había llorado…_

_Sasuke había sufrido…_

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar de rabia, sus ojos se pusieron sombríos y su chakra emanaba enloquecido…

__**¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICIERON? **_– gritó fuera de sí, hecho una fiera

_Nada que no se merezca – respondió el Raikage

_... – los ojos de Naruto temblaban de rabia….

Rabia hacia sí mismo

El rubio miró a su alrededor, no había por donde huir y si usaba rasengan o algo en su modo biju mataría a alguien (aunque ganas no le faltaban).

_¡ATAQUEN!

Todos los ninjas comenzaron a atacar de nuevo con todo lo que tenían, y Naruto activó su modo biju esquivándolos exitosamente. Pero tenía que pensar en algo para salir de allí ya que no tenía oportunidad de sacar su rollo y extraer su kunai especial de teletransportación, tampoco podía luchar dejando a Sasuke indefenso, no debía soltarlo o sería el fin… tenía las manos atadas, apenas se defendía con los brazos de chakra de kyuubi.

El Raikage permanecía parado, observando pacientemente, esperando la oportunidad para atacar. Su único brazo comenzó a emanar raiton… se acercaba el momento.

Naruto seguía huyendo.

Desgraciadamente, estos ninjas también sabían lo que era trabajar en equipo. Un ataque por delante, uno por detrás, otros por los costados, por arriba, por abajo, por donde sea, la cuestión era que se dieron cuenta de que unos cuantos ataques en conjunto no serian suficientes para detener al rubio, tenían que ir con todo. Y con eso hicieron que el blondo se separe de Sasuke, mientras salía volando al otro lado de la sala.

Y el Raikage, viendo a Sasuke ya solo, tirado en el suelo e indefenso, no dudó en atacar a suprema velocidad.

_¡ZAS!_

Atravesó el cuerpo con un ataque certero.

Pero fue tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta vio que a quien estaba atravesando no era a Sasuke…

Era a Naruto.

Siendo más rápido que el Kage, había conseguido interceptar el ataque con su propio cuerpo, a unos metros de Sasuke, impidiendo que llegue a él.

_… – el Raikage lo miraba atónito

_No le… haga daño… por favor… – murmuró el rubio mientras salía abundante sangre de su boca

El kage sacó su brazo envuelto en raiton del pecho de Naruto, quien ya no estaba en su modo biju.

_ ¡AGH! COF! COF! – el rubio cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre, con un agujero en su pecho, sintiendo que se le iba el aire casi completamente.

_... – Sasuke lo miraba horrorizado, el suelo comenzó a llenarse de la sangre del rubio delante de sus ojos, mientras Naruto permanecía allí tirado

_... – el rubio, costosamente, se volteó a mirarlo – Sasuke… – habló apenas, y con las fuerzas sacadas de quién sabe dónde, comenzó a arrastrarse hasta él

_¿Q…Qué está… haciendo? – dijo uno de los ninjas mientras todos miraban atónitos y en silencio, incluyendo al raikage

_Sasuke… - apenas emitía la palabra mientras se acercaba – Sasu… ke…

_... – los ojos negros temblaban mientras lo miraba, e inevitables lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ellos – Detente… – pidió Sasuke, con el rostro lleno de sufrimiento por lo que estaba viendo – _"Vete… olvídate de mí, ¡SÓLO VETE!"_ – gritaba en su fuero interno – _"Por favor…"_

El rubio no le hizo caso, siguió arrastrándose hacia él

_¡TE DIJE QUE TE DETENGAS! – gritó el moreno desesperado, pero fue en vano. Naruto no pararía hasta llegar a él.

Cuando llegó hasta Sasuke, se colocó sobre él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

_No dejaré… – susurró el rubio en el oído del Uchiha – que te hagan daño…

_... – Sasuke se puso a sollozar sin poder soportarlo más, cuando de repente sintió el cuerpo de Naruto completamente inerte, al igual que su chakra, mientras él no podía ni sostenerlo con sus brazos para impedir que se vaya… que lo abandone – Noo… Naruto… – comenzó a hiperventilar desesperado, sintiéndose sin aire – nooo… por favor… ¡NARUTOOO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón… no lo resistieron. Sasuke no pudo más, y colapsó.

_... – el raikage apretó la mandíbula y el puño, desviando la mirada de la escena – ¡traigan a los médicos! ¡AHORA!

.

_._

_._

_._

__¿Por qué…? – preguntó en un hilo de voz que provocó un leve eco que se perdía en el abismo en el que estaban._

__... – la otra persona, parada frente a él, sólo lo miraba con aflicción, como pidiéndole perdón con los ojos por causarle más daño del que ya pasó. _

__¿Por qué? – preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza, levantando su furiosa mirada hacia el otro, exigiéndole que le responda_

__Ya te respondí, Sasuke… no es necesario que sigas haciendo esa pregunta – dijo el rubio con tristeza en su mirada – ¿o será posible… que tú aún no me crees? – agachó los ojos con angustia al decir eso – ¿qué tengo que hacer? Dime qué tengo que hacer para ser digno de tu confianza_

__ ¡Yo sólo siento odio! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! – exclamó el moreno con exasperación – ¡¿entonces por qué lo haces? – preguntó con rabia, y luego comenzó a hiperventilar _

__... – Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa triste – sabes que suelo decir tonterías, teme_

__... – el moreno lo miró sorprendido, luego estrechó los ojos de nuevo pero esta vez no con enojo, sino con dolor – idiota… tonto… – esas palabras salían arrastradas lastimeramente de su garganta, por lo cual se escuchaban como simples sonidos emitidos y no como palabras_

__Sí, ya lo sé, y seré un tonto toda mi vida, pero… es lo que decidí, después de todo – sonrió con sinceridad – no me importa lo que me pase, con tal de protegerte… esta vez…_

__... – el moreno apretó los puños y la mandíbula – pues es en vano… ¡ES EN VANO! – gritó – ¿PARA QUÉ HACER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ SI DE TODAS FORMAS TERMINARÉ MUERTO? – alzó la voz encarándolo con furia, pero no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio sin ponerse mal, así que agachó la mirada – será en vano… en vano… – murmuró impotente – si tú mueres… – susurró, y no pudo seguir hablando por el daño que sentía en su garganta. _

__... – Naruto lo miró con desolación, y se atrevió a preguntar – ¿te importaría si muriera?_

__... – Sasuke se quedó tieso por un momento, sin levantar la mirada – Tú… ¡Se supone que debes morir bajo mi espada, no protegiéndome!_

__Ya veo… – murmuró el rubio con un enorme vacío, pero cuando levantó la mirada se sorprendió por lo que vio… _

__... – Sasuke aún no había levantado la cabeza, pero era evidente que aquello que corría por su mejilla era una lágrima._

_De repente Sasuke sintió unos brazos rodearle y brindándole un calor incesante y protector, haciendo que levante la mirada sorprendido._

__¿Quién dijo que moriría dejándote solo? – le susurró el rubio de forma cálida – ¿Acaso no te he dicho ya que moriríamos juntos, Sasuke?_

_Sasuke sentía que se desvanecía, que su destino no era la venganza, sino entregarse en cuerpo y corazón a esa persona que lo anhelaba tanto como él… pero aún así, aún allí, no era capaz de dejar salir todas esas palabras que se atoraban en su garganta dolorosamente… _

_Apenas podía… _

__Naruto…_

… _aferrarse a él._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**Kyuu**: ¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?

**Flor**: Amor

**Kyuu**: ¡NO! me refiero a que, ¿no estaban tirados en el suelo y heridos? ¿por qué después aparecieron parados como mensos hablando y dándose cariñito como si no hubiera pasado nada?

**Flor**: Bueno, ya sabes, ellos tienen su dimensión personal donde pueden charlar y…

**Kyuu**: ¡Qué dimensión ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

**Flor**: En el manga de Kishimoto _todo_ tiene sentido…

**Kyuu**: ¿Acaso tú eres Kishimoto?

**Flor**: Sabes que no me cae bien, y que si yo fuera él te pondría un hermoso moño rojo

**Kyuu**: ¡Guácala! ¡Qué bueno que no lo eres!

**Flor**: ¡Estoy haciendo este espacio para calmar las tensiones del capítulo así que no lo arruines! Además… ¿no te parece romantico que mueran los dos juntos?

**Kyuu**: Oh, sí me parece genial, pero ¿sabes? Hay un pequeño detalle del que te estás olvidando

**Flor**: ¿Cuál?

**Kyuu**: ¡Que no serán _dos_ los que mueran! ¡Si no _TRES_! ¡Si Naruto muere, yo muero! ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE ESTAR INCLUIDO EN SU ROMANTICISMO ABSURDO?

**Flor**: Tú eres el padrino

**Kyuu**:… =_=U

**Flor**: Ahora cierra el hocico y ve a ponerte el terno que te compré para tu presentación

**Kyuu**: … tsk… *se va a ponerse*

**Flor**: Bueno, mientras tanto… ¡No sufran, mis queridas lectoras! ¡Ya saben que si mueren, morirán juntos! ;D… … … ok, eso no fue muy alentador ¬¬… Bueno, aunque parezca que la cosa está horrible ahora, se pondrá mejor ¡se los aseguro! … bueno, hasta cierto punto… ¡ya me entenderán cuando lo vean!

**Naru**: Eres mala, Flor-chan, a veces pienso que me quieres matar de verdad TT-TT *sniff*

**Flor**: AAAWWWW *^* ¡Claro que no, mi amado kitsune! ¡Yo jamás querría que mueras! *lo abraza*

**Naru**: ¡Entonces por qué! Dx *se abraza a ella*

**Flor**: ¡Es que no tengo mucha imaginación y no se me ocurre otra cosa! Dx BUAAAAHH!

*los dos lloran*

**Sui**: ¿Entonces por qué no medio-matas a Sasuke?

**Flor**: ¡Porque Naru sufriría!

**Sui**: Entonces lo que estás tratando de…

**Flor**: ¡SILENCIO! ¡Tú no debes opinar! ¡Eres el camarógrafo! ¡Los camarógrafos no opinan!... ¡GUARDIAS!

*Los guardias se aproximan*

**Sui**: Pe-Pero camarógrafo de qué? Aquí no hay cámaras! … ¡ah! *los guardias lo sacan del estudio*

**Flor**: Ven aquí, Naru-chan *lo abraza otra vez*

**Naru**: Quiero a Sasuke… TT^TT

**Flor: ***acaricia la cabeza de Naru*… Es que él está en el baño, vas a tener que esperar una hora o dos x3… porque se tarda mucho en retocarse el cabello cuando tiene que salir en vivo :D

**Naru**: ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¡Yo lo quiero ahora! *se va a buscarlo*

**Flor**: Pero, Naru… … ¡Lo despeinarás! DX

**Kyuu**: Ya estoy listo ¬¬U *sale del vestidor con su traje*

**Flor**: ¡Qué lindo! *-*… digo… ¡QUE BIEN! Ahora, todos a sus posiciones para la presentación del día!

*Todos se ponen en sus posiciones* (¬_¬U)

**Flor**: Bueno, Kyuubi-san, queremos que diga frente a todos los _Compu_videntes qué es lo que opina del capítulo *le pasa el micrófono*

**Kyuu**: Ehem! *alista su genialosa voz*, bueno, yo opino que… ¡ESTÁ HORRIBLE! ¡YA TE LO DIJE!

**Flor**: ¡Pero por qué!

**Kyuu**: Porque no quiero morir

**Flor**:¿Sólo por eso?

**Kyuu**: Bueno, también por otras cosas que no quiero mencionar

**Flor**: ¿Por qué no?

**Kyuu**: Porque no

**Flor**: Vamos, no te hagas de rogar… si no lo haces, te habrás puesto ese traje en vano

**Kyuu**: Mmmh… bueno, lo que también me pareció horrible fue esa cursilería de la Luna Creciente, teoría que made in lo más profundo de google

**Flor**: ¡SSSHHHHH!

**Kyuu**: Está bien, la teoría **NO** fue sacada de lo más profundo de google en otros idiomas

**Flor**:…

**Kyuu**: En fin, ya que los fans no dejan pasar un miserable punto hecho por Kishimoto sin decir que SIGNIFICA ALGO, cualquier cosa es válida, supongo. Y como Sasuke Uchiha es tomado como una representación de la Luna (mientras que mi mocoso es el Sol), y Kishimoto (OH, gran dibujante maniático que gusta de poner mensajes ocultos en cada línea que traza con su pluma mágica… o al menos, eso piensan los demás) en el capítulo 22 del manga, cuando el odioso Uchiha y mi fastidioso mocoso estaban entrenando juntos por primera vez, puso una ENORME Luna CRECIENTE (algo que comienza a crecer), y considerando que el odioso Uchiha es la Luna, esta Luna Creciente dibujada justo en el lado del Uchiha podría significar: UNO, que estaba comenzando a ser iluminado por el Sol (o sea influenciado), o DOS, que estaba comenzando a quedarse coladito por el Sol (o sea, Naruto), O TRES Y MÁS PROBABLE, estaba comenzando a estreñirse… … ¡ehem! … y aquí la autora usó ese simbolismo idiota y cursi sólo para que el Uchiha, siendo ahora _Luna Llena_, se dé cuenta de que: UNO, que a este punto ya no puede escapar de mi mocoso y está completamente bajo su poder persuasivo, o DOS, que desde esa vez estuvo coladito el muy idiota, O TRES, que ese día estuvo con el trasero duro… por cierto, Flor-san no quiso poner la que en mi opinión es la mejor versión, o sea la TRES, o sea ¡por algo ahora tiene cara de completo estreñido! Pero en vez de eso Flor-san se fue al absurdo y tonto romanticismo y ahora Mi mocoso y el Uchiha están que se mueren de amor mientras yo… yo… … BLEEEEEGH! *vomita y se desmaya*

**Flor**: ¡AAAAH! ¡Kyuubi-sama! … Médicos! Médicos! O mejor dicho… ¡Veterinarios!

*llegan los veterinarios*

**Veterinario**: Por favor, Flor-san, sabe perfectamente que Kyuubi no resiste mucho hablar de cosas tan cursis y sin sentido, le hace mal al estómago y al corazón

**Flor**: ¡Cómo si yo supiera que iba a decir esas cosas! ¡Nadie le manda a explicarlo!... … *mira a kyuubi tirado en el suelo*… … usted es un demonio acostumbrado a la maldad y de repente se ve obligado a decir cosas que dejarían diabéticos hasta a los más cursis, díganos… ¿cómo se siente? *pone el micrófono en su hocico para que hable*

**Kyuu**: … … … … … … … … x_x… … … … … … … …

**Flor**: ¡Lo escucharon aquí primero! :D, en Recuperándote, con vuestra reportera Flor De Desierto!

**Naru**: Oye, Flor-chan, ¿en cuál de los baños e…? ¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi Kyuubi? *lo mira inconsciente en la camilla gigante*

**Flor**: Etto…

**BIIIIIIIIIP…**

***Errores Técnicos, Espere Por Favor***

**.**

**.**

_**Nos vamos a unos comerciales… ¡o digo! A las respuestas de los reviews x3**_

**ikaros-san:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que te haya gustado este capi también. Gracias por tu review! Sayonara!

**Soy YO-SARIEL:** ¡AH! ¡ERES TÚ, _YO_! *w*, ya decía yo xD. Tú review me levantó el ánimo como no te imaginas, hahahaha! _'mi vida brilla como todo lo brilloso'_, Hahahaha! tengo que usar eso xDDD *lo anota*. Tienes razón, pobre Kyuubi D:, y todos lo amamos :D, y me gustó cómo lo llamaste 'Don zorrito' xDDDDD *lo anota*. Seeeh, Naru se mata por Sasu-chan, qué le podemos hacer, así es el amor :D, ¿no es así, Kyuu? (Kyuu: No me hables). Por cierto, primera vez que veo a alguien llamar a Sasuke 'uva-pasa' HAHAHAHA! Eso es nuevo, tengo que usarlo también! xD *anota again*. Verdad que Naru y Sasu son adorables? :3, aunque sigo pensando, pobre kyuu xDDD. Gracias por tu review, Sariel-chan *-* (puedo llamarte así? xD), me hizo muy feliz! ¡abrazos! SAYONARAAAA!

**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué comentario tan lindo! ¡Me encantó! *w*, me alegra tanto que te gustara el capi. Muy profundas las conversaciones, no? xD, y todos amamos a kyuubi ahora (y Kishimoto que está leyendo el fic, me está robando las ideas D:). Naru le dijo a Sasu 'te amo' y ya viste lo que sucedió *^* (de seguro todos quieren matar a tobi xD). El jutsu de sombra de ropa que dizque hizo Juugo fue lo más tonto que se me ocurrió en la vida, lo admito! D:, pero MUAHAHAHAH! Se merecían el susto por traumarlo (?), pero se vengaron, ahora saben que Juugo está traumado y usarán su trauma a su favor D: (pobre e inocente Juugo xDD). HAHA! Vaya que a muchas no les agrada Sakura (incluyéndome), pero no soy de las que bashean a los personajes así que finjo demencia e_e, y hago a la personaje como me gustaría que fuera, si algún día ella se porta como debe, entonces me caerá bien, pero si no, me caerá mal for ever xD. HAHAHAHA! Eso de 'Oye, Naruto, fulanito va a invadir la aldea, defiéndela OwO' me mató xD, tan típico HAHAHAHA! Pero no, afortunadamente no era eso lo que Tsunade le quería decir xD. Verdad, chida la forma de amar de Sasuke, expresando su alegría tratando de matar a Naru xDDD (es que 'Chida' viene de 'Chidori' :D). BUAH! No te preocupes por lo largo del review! Los review largos y expresivos tienen una apreciación especial de mi parte *-*. GRACIAS POR TU COMEN! Espero que te haya gustado la conti! Abrazos! MATTA NE! X3

**Auzhora**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, Auz x3 (por cierto, vete olvidando del ícono). ¿De verdad me salió bien la reflexión de Naruto? ¡Qué bien! Aunque creo recordar que dijiste que lo que hacía de él y la forma en la que describía sus sentimientos se traducía en un escueto y medio dudoso '_creo_ que te amo', _creo_ recordar xD. ¡Cómo te atreves a decir que Kyuubi se está volviendo uke en el manga!... él siempre lo fue xD (Uke de quién? xDDDDD). ¡En el manga recién está iniciando la relación NaruxKyuu friends! Así que obviamente es menos que en mi fic xD, pero sí, tienes razón, intensifico la relación… la verdad es que, no sé por qué, ni siquiera sé en qué momento Kyuubi me empezó a caer TAN bien *^*, BUAH! Pero me alegra tanto que no sea OOC x3. Que bueno que te haya gustado el Suika y el Saisaku del capi (que mal si no te gustó la mención NaruGaa de kyuubi xDDDD, aunque deberías alegrarte, después de todo, Sasu = Gaara, según tu ídola HAHAHAHAHA!). Y sí, tienes razón, en el suikarin no admitirán nada xD, sólo se dará y listo hehehehe… por cierto, ¡pobres caracoles!. Y tienes razón, Juugo diciendo 'es una broma' da miedo, por eso Sui y Karin quedaron peor xD. Respecto a tu pregunta que si me siento mal por Sakura, la respuesta es Sí, **PERO EN MI FIC**, ya quisiera yo verla así de madura en el manga, ahí ni una chispa de chidori, _querida_. Ah, y tenias razón sobre la lección cuatro versión uno y la cuatro versión dos xD, ya lo arreglé. La personalidad electrizante de Sasuke es la mejor! D:, Naru debería estar feliz :D. Por cierto, es de suponerse que Sasuke corría por toda la aldea y que NO se dejaba encontrar mal disimuladamente… y no, no encontró buen momento para su venganza xD. Pobre Shikamaru, ¿cómo sabes que llora por cada review? xD. Noooo! No quiero competir con el estreñido de Kishimoto! DX, sólo quiero quitarle sus derechos de manga e_e… aunque estoy esperando que diga quien rayos es Tobi, ojalá no sea Obito porque él es bueno, y ojalá Kakashi muera *^* (¿qué? Es la única forma de irse con su amor xD). Por cierto, Sasuke se quedó durmiendo en los brazos de Naru sólo porque tenía mucho sueño! Y en esta ocasión también! Y en la próxima y en la próxima y así sucesivamente! :D. ¡Y Que bien que no te hagas esperanzas con mis actualizaciones! *-*. Gracias por tu review, Auz! Me gustó mucho! X3, ¡abrazos! SAYONARAAAA!

**NATASHA**: Me halaga que lo hayas leído dos veces xD, hehehe, gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado la conti! MATTA NE!

**kaoryciel94**: ¡Gusto en conocerte! Bienvenida! *-*. Que bueno que el fic sea _balanceadito_ xD, a veces pienso que me paso en algo, hahahah. Tienes razón, Sasuke siempre salvaba a Naruto por eso se nos hacía sasunaru, pero si te das cuenta, cuando un chico salva a una chica, a la chica no le viene nada mal, porque el chico está ahí para protegerla xD, en cambio cuando una CHICA salva a un CHICO eso al chico le molesta bastante, porque siente que debería ser al revés, y eso era precisamente lo que pasaba con Naruto, se moría de rabia cuando Sasuke lo salvaba o ayudaba en algo, y quería ser él quien proteja al pelinegro, por eso, ni ahí era sasunaru, siempre fue narusasu xD. Recién estás mirando el anime en el capi 140 de shippuden? D:, de seguro quedaste medio perdida con el fic entonces hahahaha! xD, bueno, en lo específico porque tus amigos te contaron xD, sólo espero que sepas lo que es relleno y que no te lo creas porque es horrible D:, el manga sí es genial :D. Y sí, es cierto, Naruto tiene en parte culpa de que Sasuke se hubiera ido, pero aún así no veo por qué tenía que irse con Orochimaru u_u, y creo que cada quien es responsable de sus propias decisiones. Eso sí, hay que admitir que el pobre Sasu sigue esperando que Naruto le diga ese 'algo' importando que quiere escuchar y el baka no se lo dice D:. ¿Y qué tiene que Sasuke no se haya aguantado de saltar encima de Naru para abrazarlo en el primer encuentro? xD considerando las costumbres japonesas de hoy en día, la chica salta a los brazos del chico HAHAHAHAHAH! Además Naru, muy serio, lo dejó calladito con su 'eres mi amigo blablabla' y el pobre Sasu no quería escuchar eso D:, y sabes que somos las chicas las que siempre _esperamos_ que el chico diga ese 'algo'… al menos yo sí xD. y Naruto no se quedó como estúpido mirando, es que Sasuke se había puesto demasiado lindo :D, además Naru ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando después de pelear con Orochimaru, y no quería usar al zorro y lastimar a sus amigos de nuevo, y Sasuke en el primer encuentro estaba tan linda… digo, lindo xDDD. Lastimosamente la película de Kizuna 'Lazos' también es relleno, o sea, no es real, porque ¡por favor! ¿alguien va a creérsela que Naruto, teniendo a Sasuke en frente, no va a saltar encima de él y amarrarlo para llevárselo a konoha? ¡ni loco dejaría que se le vaya! ¡viéndolo ahí se hubiera olvidado de todo! Aunque, la parte en la que se puso posesivo y sobreprotector con Sasuke estuvo bien acorde a la realidad xD. Sí, Sasuke tiene facciones finas y suaves, eso no hay cómo negarlo, y sí, de chiquito era tan apachurrable y cómo se sonrojaba x3… en cambio Naruto quería matar a todos D:. Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este capi y que te haya ido bien en la universidad xD, SAYONARAAA!

**saya**: Heheh, perdón por la espera xD, ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! MATTA NE!

**Susana** **Mode**: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! *-*. Karin y Sui salieron por helado para enfriar sus pensamientos :D, y mi kyuubi precioso es tan metafórico ewe (?). Y tienes razón, Naru piensa que todos esos chidoris valen la pena xD, y ahora morirá D:, o no? xD… no te preocupes… ¡Kyuubi mosho está con él!. Verdad, Kakashi se veía tan adorable aquella vez, hahahahaha x3, pobrecito, le dio vergüencita. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi! MATTA NE! :3

**ginnysak**: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste el fic, y por desear ponerlo en favoritos hahahahaha! xD, ojalá te haya gustado la conti, SAYONARAA!

**susu-cha**: Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conti! BYE! X3

**PaddyandVicky**: Gracias por poner la historia en favoritos! OwO. Y no te preocupes, Sasu ya sabe que está coladito por Naru xD… la cosa es que lo declare :D. ¿Si no continuaba ibas a salir a matar gente? D:… Haaaaazlo :D… ¡O mejor no! ¡No soy tan mala! D:… o sí? :D. Bueno, gracias por review! *w*, ojalá te haya gustado este capi! SAYONARAAA!

**milk goku**: Si, Sakura tiene a Sai para consolarla xD. ¡Que mala! Quieres a Naru le den otro chidorazo! D:… genial :D. El lemon será… … … algún día MUAHAHAHAHAHA! :D… en serio ^-^. Espero que te haya gustado la conti! MATTA NE!

**Chiidory**: ¡Hola! ¡Gusto en conocerte! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia! *w*. El NaruSasu es nuevo para ti? Mmh, ¿te gustaba el sasunaru o alguna otra cosa? xD (o tal vez aún no te iba nada xD). Seeeh, en el manga ya se estableció el NaruSasu… ¡ES TAN GENIAL! *-*. Ojalá te haya gustado la melosa y dramática continuación (Fue horrible! Horrible! DX). Gracias por tu review! Cuidate! SAYONARAA!

**coptesita**:¡Coptesita! ¡Hola! X3. Naru le dice a Sasu que lo ama y termina muerto D:, eso es amor xD (Naru: ¡MALVADA!), tienes razón, no era nada extraño que Sasu la embarre xD. Espero que te haya gustado la conti! MATTA NE! *w*

**nina-dattebayo**: NINAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Cuánto tiempo perdida! Te extrañé! TT-TT, pero qué bueno que volviste! xD (estabas en un pueblo sin internet? D: ¿En el amazonas?). Yo también te quiero, linda x3, pero no puedo casarme contigo porque mi corazón sólo le pertenece a… … … ¡OBITO! *w* (Kak: Oye! se supone que me lo dejas a mí!), está bien, entonces mi corazón le pertenece a… … … ¡KYUUBI! *w* (Sasu: ¿qué? ¿eres zoófila?) ¡CALLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE QUITE A NARUTO! (Sasu:… … *se calla*), bromeaba, mi corazón le pertenece a… … ¡TSUKISHIMA! *-* (Sasu: Quién rayos es ese?) ¡Qué te importa!... en fin… que palabras tan lindas me dices *-*, gracias por apreciarme tanto x3, ¡Y gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños! *w*, y gracias por el mp que me mandaste xD (creí que no tenias cuenta xD). Sep, es verdad, eso de Kyuubi recién está saliendo, realmente a mí también me sorprendió, pero más me alegró, me sirvió muchísimo de inspiración para continuar el fic, estoy tan feliz *-*. Gracias por tu review, linda! Abrazos y besos para ti! SAYONARAAAA!

**fussili**: ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! OwO, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic x3. Sí, a Sasu a veces hay que hacerle entender a palos xD, ojalá te haya gustado la conti! MATTA NE! X3

**Narukimi**: Sólo tengo algo que decir… ¡Cómo te atreves! ò_ó… ¡A SER TAN LINDA! *-*. ¡Tu review fue precioso! (usando palabras preciosas que ya agregué a mi vocabulario *-*) ¡Muchas gracias! ¡UN ENORME GUSTO EN CONOCERTE, NARUKIMI!. Respecto al fic, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado; y sí, las palabras de Itachi son geniales, no es lindo? *-*; y kyuubi, mi nueva apapachable adoración *-*, ¿de verdad hay gente copiándose de mi idea? ¬¬… bueno, no importa xD, con tal está bien que lo divulguen *w*. lo de la historia de los bijus lo inventé yo, no más falta que Kishi se copie *^*, si lo hace lo asesinaré. Y lo de Juugo, tienes razón, se lo merece HAHAHAHAAHA! (?). ¿Yo hice que te 'agrade un poco Sakura'? D:, bueno, supongo que está bien xD, creo… ¡que a mí no me agrada nada! Sólo en mi fic xD, y sí, siempre estuvo ahí para "apoyar" a Naruto, al menos esa era la intención, y no es mala, eso se lo reconozco, pero aparte de eso naaaaah, y para ser la 'principal de las mujeres' es TAN decepcionante. Sai es un personaje muy simpático, lo aprecio mucho x3… ¡Y también odio el SaiGaa! ò_ó. Espero que la reacción que le puse a Sasuke ante el 'te amo' haya sido acorde a lo que es xD. Ahora, hablando de tu 'acosadora confesión'… La verdad, no sé qué decirte, en serio ^-^, te confieso que me asustó un poco o_o, pero más me puso feliz y me hizo sentir halagada que alguien se interese tanto en conocerme x3, ¿estudias psicología o algo así? xD, mira que me dices cosas de las que ni yo me había dado cuenta hahahhahah!... ¡PERO NO ME PAREZCO A SASUKE, NO! (¿por qué todos me lo dicen? Ya me lo estoy empezando a creer ¬¬U), bueno, tal vez un poco… ¡EN FIN! Sería mejor que hablemos en el msn, y sí, te voy a dar mi correo, yo también quiero conocerte x3, este es: queen_*flowergirl*arroba*hotmail.*com, le quitas los asteriscos porque aquí en FF no dejan poner links ¬¬, y el 'arroba' ya sabes cual es xD. Nos leemos, linda! Y gracias! *-* ¡Te espero en el msn! ¡Besos! SAYONARAAAAA!

vanessa w: Que bueno que te haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera OwO. Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado la conti x3 MATTA NE!

lilaazul: HAHA! Los hice esperar mucho, pero que bueno que te gustó x3. Pronto actualizaré mis otros fics, aunque no, no estoy muy libre que digamos porque estoy en la Universidad, y a parte voy a otros cursos y todo eso, la verdad ni sé cómo es que tengo tiempo para el anime HAHAHAHA!. Pero no te preocupes, tal vez tardo, pero actualizo x3. SAYOOOO!

jennita: ¡Gracias por suscribirte! x3. Seeh, Sasu se deja llevar o se molesta por dejarse llevar xD HAHAHAHA! Inocente Sasu-chan, espero que te haya gustado la actualización. MATTA NE!

i dont know xDjust for reviews: FIFO-CHAAAAAAN! *-*, creí que ya no ibas a escribirme q-q, pero ahora estoy feliz xD. ¡FIFO-CHAN! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RETRASADO! q-q, yo me acordé y me quedé un buen rato en el msn para ver si aparecías y felicitarte, pero no apareciste, de seguro estabas en tu fiesta xD, y también era el cumpleaños de mi tío (que es tan bueno como Tío Obito) y tenía que estar en su cumple x3. ¡Espero que lo hayas pasado bien y que te hayan regalado lo que deseabas! *-*, ¡Que Dios te bendiga y que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad!. Hablando de otra, tienes razón, hay que hablar en clave desde ahora xD. Espero no haberme tardado con esta actualización, es que le agregué algunas cosas también, o sea que fue bueno partir el capi en dos xD. 'Kyuubi es amor' ¡TIENES RAZÓN! Hahahaha! xD, y sí, lo leí en el manga! Estoy tan emocionada! *-*, kyuubi se pone cada vez más apapachable x3, quiero un peluche de él D:. ¿DE VERDAD TE HICE SUPPORTER DEL SUIKAR? :D ¡Qué genialoso! Hahahaha! xD… yo también quiero doujinshis! o-o. Sí, Naru es muy irritable, pero ¿Crees que a Sasu no le encanta que Naru lo persiga? :D, aunque diga lo contrario hehehehe xD, es lo mejor ver al chico que te ruegue tanto (eso claro, cuando el chico te gusta, porque si no, se lo deja K.O. para que deje de fastidiar ò_ó, yo lo hago xD). Ah! Ok! No haré que te guste el SaiSaku heheheheh xD, no lo haré, no lo haré D:. Yo no pensaba que era genial, pero con tu amenaza creo que me convenciste xD. A mí me gusta MiguelxTulio :D (a pesar de no gustarme el yaoi xDDD), pero es que son opuestos también! Eso me gusta! X3, bueno, ya charlamos más detalladamente en el COFCOFCOF que ya sabemos xD. ¡Gracias por tu review, linda! ¡Y que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños! x3 ¡Besos y abrazos para ti! Sayitoooo! :3

.

.

_._

_._

_._

***La Señal Volviendo…***

**Kyuu: **Te demandaré

**Flor**: ¿Cómo que me demandarás? ¡AQUÍ TIENES FANS! ¡Gracias a mí, te aman!... en cambio Kishimoto RECIÉN te está poniendo en el manga de la forma en la que SHO te planteé u_u… tal vez está leyendo mi fic O_O… ¡OYE, KISHIMOTO! ¡SI ESTÁS LEYENDO, TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUÉ DECIRTE! ¡Y ES…!

**Kyuu**: ¡Cállate! ¡Aburres!

**Flor**: ¡Cállate tú, kyuubi emo!

**Kyuu**: ¡Tú eres la ema!

**Flor**:….

**Kyuu**:…

**Flor**: ¡VETERINARIOS! ¿Qué rayos le dieron a Kyuubi?

**Veterinario**: Etto… había un frasquito que decía 'Para Kyuubi', así que creímos…

**Flor**: ¿Están locos? Ésta es una droga que vuelve tonta a la gente y el efecto secundario es que despierta las cosas que más reprimimos, y aquí no dice 'Para Kyuubi', dice 'No darle a Kyuubi', ¡zopencos!

**Veterinario**: Es que nosotros no sabemos leer japonés ó_ò

**Kyuu**: Naruto, te quieroooooo ^0^

**Naru**: Yo tambieeeeeen OwO

*Naruto y Kyuubi corren a abrazarse en cámara lenta y con un paisaje de atardecer de fondo*

**Flor**: Uy, parece de esas películas familiares que tratan de un chico y su perro =_=U *estremecimiento* ¿También le dieron a Naruto?

**Veterinario**: Pues, sí, es que Naruto-san estaba todo histérico porque casi mataron a su biju, así que pensamos que sería bueno darle un calmante también

**Flor**: ¡Eso no es un calmante! ò_ó

**Veterinario**: Pero se calmó, ¡mírelo, mírelo! o_o

**Flor**: ¿Quién les dijo que era un calmante?

**Veterinario**: Fue Uchiha-san, parece que quería lograr algo con eso, pero al parecer no le dio el resultado que quería

*Naruto abraza a Kyuubi del hocico, lo acaricia y éste mueve sus nueve colas muy feliz*

**Sasu**: *miraaaando* Narutooo… … ¿y yo? *lagrimones*

**Flor**: Tú nada, teme tonto, sabes que Naruto te apapacha y te da besos sin necesidad de drogas

**Sasu**: ….

**Flor**: … *se da cuenta* HHAaaah! D: … ¡TÚ QUERÍAS QUE NARUTO TE HAGA ALGO _MÁS_ QUE ABRAZARTE Y BESARTE! *lo apunta*

**Sasu**: ¡Cállate! ¡No es cierto! *rojo*

**Flor**: *agarra a Naruto separándolo de Kyuubi y lo lanza hacia Sasuke*… ¡Ahí tienes!

**Naru**: Hola, _Sasuke… _*voz sexy*

**Sasu**: … *más rojo*

**Naru**: *lo toma entre sus brazos*… Ven, vamos a mi cuarto y revivamos el clan Uzumaki *lo besa en el cuello*

**Sasu**: … ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué…? D:

*Naruto se lo lleva en un ¡Poof¡*

**Flor**: Seeeh, este espacio no pudo acabar mejor ¬w¬

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡LA QUIERO A TODAAAAAS! *w* ¡SAYONARAAAA! :D **

**Y si los merezco, dejen sus comentarios qwq**


	12. Chapter 12

**Flor**: Tengo que decir que este capítulo que costó HORROROSOS DOLORES DE CABEZA, ya que el contenido es demasiado… gijhoasuhkiado

**Sasu**: demasiado _qué?_

**Flor**: Gijhoasuhkiado

**Sasu**: Ah… … … ok

**Flor**: Y… bueno, no sé si les gustará, en mi opinión es seguro que no, así que… ¡Apaguen la computadora! ¡No lo lean! ¡NO! DX

**Kyuu**: Naruto y Sasuke se mueren?

**Flor**: Ehm… algo por el estilo… Cof! Cof! *tos disimulada*

**Kyuu**: Entonces yo también me muero?

**Flor**: Ehm…También, algo por el estilo… Cof! Cof! *tos disimulada*... …. … … COF! COF! COF! COF! *tos de verdad*

**Naru**: ¡Ah! Flor-chan! Qué tienes? D:

**Kyuu**: Seguro el Uchiha la envenenó poniéndole algo a su sándwich de tomate

**Naru**: ¡Noooo! ¡Flor-chan, no te mueras! ¡Cumpliremos todos tus deseos!... ¡El deseo de Flor-chan es que lean su fic! DX

**Flor**: ¿QUÉ? ¡MENSO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Lectoras**: *se pasan a leer aún sabiendo que ese no era su deseo*

.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

.

**LA FELICIDAD REAL**

.

El dolor…

La desesperación que se siente al no poder respirar…

La oscuridad que te envuelve…

Nada de eso era podía compararse a la angustia que te causa el saber que tu persona amada está sufriendo.

Era capaz de dejarlo todo, con tal de no verlo sufrir.

Lo único que quería era mostrarle la luz. Lo único que quería era darle una razón para existir. Lo único que quería era demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba…

Lo único que quería era que sea feliz.

Sólo eso quería.

.

.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

_**_Naruto…**__ – _escuchó una voz llamándolo en la lejanía…

Esa voz era familiar…

_Mgh… – musitó abriendo los ojos hacia la fuente de la voz.

Y lo primero que vio fue…

¡¿Qué rayos era eso?

Una cosa negra frente a él…

**_¿Ya estás consciente? Reacciona de una vez porque me estoy aguantando las ganas de golpearte **

La vista de Naruto se desempañó y pudo ver más claramente.

Ah, esa cosa negra era una nariz, la nariz de…

_¿Kyuu… bi? – musitó el rubio distinguiendo al zorro, acostado de brazos cruzados, frente a él. Mientras que él estaba echado en el suelo lleno de agua.

**_... **– Kyuubi resopló como respuesta **– si te atreves a hacer '**_**eso'**_** de nuevo, te voy a torturar psicológicamente por el resto de tu vida** – amenazó… como si no lo hiciera ya.

_¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucedió? – atinó a preguntar Naruto, desconcertado y medio perdido de la situación.

**_Nada, que fuiste estúpido como siempre** – respondió el biju, sin ganas de dar detalles, además, no era como si supiera mucho de los detalles fuera de lo que Naruto ya sabía.

_Sasuke… – musitó el rubio de repente, como si lo hubieran pellizcado – ¡Sasuke! – se sentó asustado al hacer memoria de lo ocurrido – ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – preguntó con desesperación, mirando al zorro

**_No me preguntes a mí** – bufó Kyuubi con molestia – **no me interesa lo que le pase a ese tipo**

Pronto el zorro se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al ver que Naruto pasaba del desespero a la angustia total, comenzando a hiperventilar por pura constipación e impotencia.

**_Él sólo tenía unas heridas superficiales, tú lo viste** – decidió decir Kyuubi, tratando de calmar al cabezota que parecía a punto de colapsar, imaginando quién sabe qué cosas – **no va a morirse por eso, lo máximo que pudo haberle pasado sería desmayarse o hacerse pipí del miedo**

_Él… estaba solo… – musitó el rubio, completamente asustado, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que dijo el demonio – él… pudieron haberle…

_**Cálmate, Naruto** – pronunció el biju con suma seriedad, tanta que Naruto centró su atención en él cuando usó ese tono autoritario – **no creo que esté muerto**

_¡Él no está muerto! – vociferó el Uzumaki con toda seguridad, y enojado del sólo hecho de que Kyuubi mencione tal cosa – ¡¿Pero dónde está? ¡¿Cómo está? ¡Necesito verlo!

**_Qué mala suerte que no esté muerto…** – fue lo único que dijo el biju resoplando, haciendo que Naruto se calme un poco al ver su clara molestia, dándole indirectamente la razón de que Sasuke no estaba muerto – **Como no está muerto entonces no necesitas hacer berrinche por nada, y quédate quieto, aún no terminé de sanar tu herida **

Al mencionar eso, Naruto recién notó que en el agua estaba el chakra rojo de Kyuubi rodeando y fluyendo por su cuerpo.

_**Podría hacerlo más rápido** – aclaró Kyuubi con superioridad – **pero lastimosamente tu debilucho y patético cuerpo de humano no es capaz de resistir mucho mi proceso rápido de curación, y se desgasta, así que tengo que hacerlo lentamente, no quiero que se acorte mi vida al acortar la tuya **

_... – el rubio no dijo nada. Mantuvo su gacha mirada en la nada, triste y afligido, con evidente contención e impotencia.

Kyuubi resopló fastidiado.

De seguro seguía pensando en el Uchiha.

_**Si no te calmas, tardaré más en curarte y, por ende, tardarás más en ir a buscarle** – le dijo, haciendo que la atención de Naruto recaiga otra vez en él.

Ante las palabras de Kyuubi, el rubio respiró profundo y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano (para él), se tranquilizó destensando su cuerpo.

_**Hmp** – bufó el biju satisfecho. Sí, ese era el resultado que quería.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se distraía mirando el chakra rojo que ondeaba a su alrededor.

_Gracias… – dijo el rubio de repente, llamando la atención del zorro – gracias por salvarme otra vez – le dijo sonriendo agradecido.

_...

_...

**_¡Te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera, estúpido!** – a Naruto le cayó una gotaza por la sien y luego resopló jetón ante el repentino regaño. Genial, aparte de ser emo ahora a Kyuubi le daba por creerse su mamá – **¿no pensaste que hubiera sido más coherente lanzarle un ataque al raikage en vez de recibir el impacto?... aaaah, pero a ti no se te puede hablar de **_**coherencia, **_**no? **

Naruto soltó un suspiro ante esa afirmación.

_Fue demasiado rápido, no tuve tiempo para pensar, además atacarlo no hubiera sido lo correcto en ese momento… – dijo al venírsele la escena a la memoria – sólo de imaginar que iba a matar a Sasuke, yo no…

_**Ya, cállate** – interrumpió Kyuubi fastidiado – **no quiero saberlo **

_Heh… – sonrió el rubio al ver la actitud del zorro. Ya estaba establecido que a Kyuubi no le gustaba escuchar 'cursilerías', como lo llamaba él. Por eso mismo el zorro había entrado en la jaula de su interior cuando se enteraron de que Sasuke volvería a la aldea, porque, según él, sus pensamientos 'cursis' lo afectarían menos si estaba dentro de la jaula… Aunque Naruto no llegó a entender muy bien eso, ¿qué tenía que ver la jaula?, ¿estando ahí dentro lo escuchaba menos?, Kyuubi nunca le explicó con detalle – me alegra que hayas salido – le dijo sonriente el Uzumaki al notar que no habían rejas de por medio al mirar al zorro a la cara.

**_La curación se facilitará de ese modo** – dijo el biju simplemente.

_ _Naruto… _– de repente se escuchó un eco a lo lejos. Esa era la voz de…

**_Te llaman** – le dijo Kyuubi

Naruto abrió los ojos. Esta vez en el mundo real.

Entonces vio un rostro molesto frente a él…

_¿Tsunade oba-chan? – musitó, notando que estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

_¡Idiota, me diste un susto! – se quejó la rubia aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo (como Kyuubi) – ¿cuándo vas a dejar de actuar tan imprudentemente?

_¿Dónde está Sasuke?

_... – Tsunade soltó un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que eso iba a ser lo primero que diría el rubio al despertar. No podría tenerlo sin información porque de seguro el muy desquiciado saltaría por la ventana del hospital para ir a buscar al pelinegro – él está bien, está fuera de peligro, no te preocupes – fue lo que le dijo.

Naruto la miró un momento, analizando la expresión de la hokage, y al ver sinceridad se tranquilizó. Y ya no preguntó más porque por ahora eso bastaba, ya después le exigiría saber dónde está o él mismo lo descubriría.

_Naruto, lo que hiciste fue estúpido – le dijo la rubia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos… Naruto pestañeó desconcertado, ¿era necesario que todo el mundo le diga eso? – y no sé por qué, pero… – la hokage suspiró con algo de alivio – tanta estupidez de tu parte hizo al raikage renunciar con el asunto de Sasuke

_¿Eh? – fue lo que dijo el blondo, confundido.

**_Vaya, mocoso, conmueves hasta a los corazones más duros…** – escuchó la voz de Kyuubi en su interior. Al parecer él sí había entendido… ¡un momento! Lo que dijo el zorro fue demasiado dulce para haber salido de él… – **qué asqueroso** – ah, ahora sí, ese sí era Kyuubi.

_Me dio un mensaje para ti, para cuando despertaras… – dijo la rubia sonriendo, captando la atención de Naruto de nuevo.

_/Flash Back/_

__No estaba autorizado a tomar ninguna medida sin aviso a los demás de la alianza, raikage – dijo con severidad Tsunade, parada firmemente en frente del corpulento hombre._

_Afortunadamente, su intuición femenina (llamémoslo así) la había hecho llegar a tiempo al lugar de los hechos, donde pudo ayudar a atender médicamente a Naruto y a Sasuke, en especial a Naruto, que estaba muy herido y en un estado crítico, que cualquier otro en su lugar ya estaría más de muerto. Lo bueno era que ahora el rubio estaba fuera de peligro; con sus habilidades médicas y la rápida acción del Kyuubi, Naruto estaría bien._

_Y ahora que había terminado de atender a Naruto, la hokage estaba ejerciendo los reclamos debidos al causante de la situación…_

__Lo mismo digo – contraatacó el raikage – debiste avisar sobre la estadía del Uchiha en Konoha, ¡el ocultarlo es tomado como traición! – vociferó furioso._

__¡Si te lo hubiera dicho te habrías precipitado a matarlo como lo hiciste ahora! – la rubia alzó la voz también – ¡Impulsivo como siempre! ¡Uchiha Sasuke es asunto de Konoha!_

__¡También es mi asunto porque él es de Akatsuki e intentó matar a mi hermano! – aseguró el hombre – ¡Tenía que actuar!_

__¡Pues mira el resultado de tu actuar!_

__... – a eso, el raikage se quedó callado, recordando lo que hizo el rubio por salvar al Uchiha – ¿Qué demonios es eso tan especial que tiene el tipo para que Naruto haga tanto por él? – se preguntó en voz alta, resoplando con indignación – ¿O es sólo porque ese rubio de porquería está loco? _

__Sasuke es lo más importante para Naruto – dijo sin más la hokage – eso es todo lo que necesitas saber_

__... – el raikage se quedó pensativo, recordando la escena…_

"_No le… haga daño… por favor…"_

__Tsk…! – chisteó fastidiado – No hay forma de hacerlo razonar, verdad?_

__Lastimosamente no – aseguró resignada la rubia._

__Los dos están chiflados – murmuró entre dientes el Raikage, refiriéndose a Sasuke también, porque no más con ver la reacción del moreno respecto a Naruto, era obvio que para él el rubio también era importante._

__¿Mh? – preguntó Tsunade al no haberlo oído bien._

__Escucha, Hokage – dijo el hombre severamente – definitivamente alguien golpeó a ese muchacho en la cabeza y lo dejó zonzo de por vida, así que te voy a decir algo… – tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar, rogando no arrepentirse en el futuro de lo que iba a hacer – he decidido desistir con el tema del Uchiha, dile a Naruto cuando despierte que se lo dejo en sus manos y que ahora es su completa responsabilidad, y que si no lo vigila bien, lo asesinaré de la forma más cruel junto con el Uchiha, ya que tanto quiere morir a su lado, ¿entendido?_

__... – la hokage lo miró totalmente sorprendida ante la repentina decisión, pero luego comprendió el por qué, así que sólo pudo sonreír agradecida – Entendido._

__Hm… – resopló el Raikage con molestia, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no quiere._

_Si Naruto lo hubiera atacado, eso habría aumentado su rabia. Habría luchado hasta ver al Uchiha muerto. Pero no. Naruto no lo atacó. Se interpuso recibiendo el ataque y rogándole que no le haga daño a Sasuke…_

_Como aquella vez…_

"_¡No quiero que ninguno de ustedes mate por venganza!"_

_Un círculo de odio aguardaría, y Naruto no quería alimentarlo. Por eso recibió el ataque, para contener su odio y su rabia en él, en vez de atacarlo generando más odio…_

_Ahora se cuestionaba si su perspectiva de 'los fuertes y los débiles' era correcta. _

__Infórmame sobre su salud cuando despierte – dijo el raikage, refiriéndose a Naruto, y retirándose en el proceso._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

_Qué bien – dijo Naruto sonriendo agradecido y feliz después de que la rubia le dio el mensaje del Raikage

_Ahora descansa – le dijo la hokage – en unos días estarás como nuevo, mientras tanto debes quedarte en cama – informó saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto hizo un gesto desaprobatorio…

¿En unos días?

¡Él tenía que moverse ya!

_Kyuubi, ¿Cuánto tardará esto? – le preguntó a su biju respecto a su curación, sin querer obedecer al diagnóstico de Tsunade.

Kyuubi resopló. Realmente no había cómo frenar a ese mocoso.

**_Hasta el anochecer, y ya podrás ponerte de pie** – le informó, sabiendo que lo único que necesitaría Naruto era 'ponerse de pie' para salir corriendo.

Y Naruto sonrió satisfecho.

Iría a ver a Sasuke.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Ya pueden retirarse – les pidió a las enfermeras.

Ellas la habían estado ayudando hasta ahora, pero ya no eran necesarias, y eso se notaba, porque lo único que hacían ahora era estar ahí paradas, mirando encantadas y ensimismadas al pelinegro, como esperando que ocurra el milagro de que él les dirija una palabra o siquiera una mirada, lo cual jamás pasaría y peor estando él dormido.

Las tres Kunoichis miraron sufridas a la pelirrosa cuando ella les pidió que se vayan, pero obedecieron sin decir nada porque era su superior.

Una vez que las chicas salieron, Sakura se concentró en revisar una vez más el informe médico del Uchiha para cerciorarse de que todo esté en orden.

Los hechos habían pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en sus emociones y cosas por el estilo, lo importante ahora era velar por la salud de sus dos amigos, quienes afortunadamente ya estaban a salvo y fuera de peligro.

Ya había extraído el veneno del cuerpo de Sasuke, y felizmente sólo era un veneno que paralizaba el cuerpo, no uno hecho para matar.

Sakura miró de reojo al Uchiha por un momento…

Se sobresaltó al verlo sentado y con los ojos abiertos.

_Sasuke-kun…? – lo llamó algo constipada, como para verificar si realmente estaba despierto, porque su mirada parecía la de un muerto con los ojos abiertos, sin brillo y enfocados en la nada.

_... – Sasuke no respondió, simplemente mantuvo su inerte y vacía mirada agachada.

Sakura sintió bastante tensión el ambiente, y con algo de miedo, se le acercó un poco.

_¿Ya te sientes bien? – le preguntó, a pesar de saber que no le respondería.

_...

_Naruto está bien – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle, pensando que tal vez querría saberlo. Sasuke no dijo nada – ya sabes que nada mata a ese baka – le dijo sonriendo, tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente… sin lograrlo.

_...

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose impotente. A sus ojos verdes se asomó la tristeza al recordar algo que quería decirle a Sasuke después de todo lo ocurrido.

_Sasuke-kun… – comenzó a hablar, agachando la mirada – yo quería decirte… quería… –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero decidió que lo diría sea como sea – Perdóname, por favor

_... – Sasuke no respondió, ni la miró. Pero ella sabía que la estaba escuchando.

_Todo este tiempo… – murmuró triste – perdona que no haya sido lo que esperabas de mí, perdona que no haya sido una amiga dispuesta a entender lo que sentías en vez de andar acosándote e insistiendo en algo que tú no querías.

Se pasó la parte de atrás de su mano por los ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que se asomaban y querían salir. No quería llorar. Ya estaba cansada de llorar.

_Sasuke-kun – musitó tomando un profundo respiro, porque ya era hora de retirarse y no se iría sin decírselo y dejárselo claro – Él te ama de verdad – le dijo, sabiendo que Sasuke obviamente sabría a quién se refería – No importa lo que hagas, ese baka siempre estará ahí para ti. Yo sólo… no quiero que se hagan más daño – le dijo sincera para después caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla para irse – Él es capaz de lo que sea por ti, Sasukekun… recuerda eso – entonces se fue.

Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta, Sasuke llevó sus cansados ojos hacia ella.

_...

Luego miró hacia la ventana…

Lo había decidido.

Tenía que acabar con esto.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

El cielo nublado de aquella noche ocultaba la luz de la luna, y las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer. Sólo había una persona caminando en la oscuridad de la calle, direccionando sus pasos a la salida de Konoha.

Supusieron que no podría caminar hasta el siguiente día, por eso no habían tomado las precauciones necesarias en caso de un posible escape. Y se habían equivocado.

Por eso él estaba allí, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de Konoha, habiendo burlado a los débiles guardias de hospital y luego habiendo recogido sus armas en el depósito donde las tenían, para marcharse.

_¿A dónde vas?

Sasuke paró su andar de repente, y sin voltearse. Lo último que quería era mirar aquellos ojos.

Demonios

Demonios, demonios, ¡Demonios!

¿Por qué el muy idiota tenía que aparecer cuando menos lo quería?

¿Y no se suponía que estaba tirado en una cama después de haber casi muerto?

_Sasuke – lo llamó al ver que el pelinegro no se volteaba ni decía nada.

_Me dijiste que desaparezca de tu vista hasta que esté listo para luchar contigo en serio – dijo de repente el Uchiha, con su monótona voz, aún de espaldas a Naruto – y eso haré – dictaminó renovando su caminar.

_ ¡Sasuke! – escuchó los pasos salpicando el agua del suelo, dándole a entender que Naruto corría hacia él…

¿Por qué él no corría también?

¿No se supone que no quería que nada lo detenga?

Sus sentidos se sentían contrariados, no sabían si obedecer a su mente o a su…

_Deja de estorbarme, Naruto – espetó cuando el rubio se paró en frente de él, impidiéndole el paso.

Naruto hizo una mueca de angustia ante la frialdad del moreno.

Entonces Sasuke lo vio acercarse a él y extender sus manos…

Y él se quedó quieto

¿Por qué demonios se quedaba quieto?

Odiaba lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser su cuerpo

_No lo hagas… – pidió el Uzumaki agarrando los brazos de Sasuke y clavándole la mirada – te lo ruego

Cuando Sasuke alzó la vista hacia los ojos azules, se tensó de repente. El hecho de que lo toque y lo mire de ese modo tuvo más efecto en él del que esperaba.

_¡Cállate, imbécil! – vociferó apartándose del rubio de golpe – ¡No entiendes nada!

Por un momento lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de la lluvia que caía mientras ellos se miraban fijamente, con Sasuke frunciendo el ceño desafiante y amenazador, y con Naruto tiñendo su rostro de seriedad.

_No quiero que te alejes de mí

El Uchiha se sorprendió al escucharlo.

¿Cómo podía Naruto ser tan irracional?

¿Después de todo lo que había pasado, le decía eso?

¿Después de enterarse de que sólo pretendía jugar con sus sentimientos?

¿Después de casi terminar muerto?

¿Después de todo lo que le ha hecho, no quiere que se aleje de él?

_... – Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y los puños con impotencia – ¿POR QUE TIENES QUE SER TAN ESTUPIDO? – gritó fuera de sí, sintiendo la desesperación correr por sus venas – ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE-

Sus palabras se ahogaron en un sobresalto cuando Naruto lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí.

_He vivido toda mi vida sin darle nombre a lo que siento por ti – le dijo el rubio cerca de su oído, aún estrechándolo entre sus brazos – no permitiré que mi estupidez te aleje de mí de nuevo

_¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! – exclamó el Uchiha empujándolo, haciendo que se aparte de él para mirarlo rabioso a la cara – ¡Tú no significas…! – maldijo internamente cuando sus palabras se trancaron en su garganta – ¡…nada para mí!

_No es cierto – contradijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño – eso no es verdad – reiteró – puedo ver tu corazón, Sasuke

_Si puedes ver tan bien, entonces sabrás que no siento absolutamente nada, nada por ti – gruñó mirándolo enojado – sólo hay odio, rencor, ganas de sangre

_Me amas

_No – ratificó Sasuke con frialdad, enfadado de sentirse vulnerable ante la seguridad de las palabras del rubio.

_Tanto como yo a ti

_¡No!

_Sasuke… – le habló seriamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima, acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros del Uchiha, el cual mantenía sus ojos fijos en cualquier parte que no sea su cara – Mírame a los ojos – le pidió levantándole la cara, mientras que Sasuke mantenía su expresión molesta – dime que no me amas… – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – entonces me alejaré de ti.

_... – Sasuke frunció el ceño y estrechó los ojos mientras miraba fijamente al rubio. Apretó los dientes detrás de sus labios. ¿Por qué era necesario tanto esfuerzo para que unas miserables palabras salgan de su boca?. Pero no importaba, sea como sea, tenía que decirlas, porque él quería que Naruto se aleje de él – no te amo – le dijo mirando los intensos ojos azules.

_... – Naruto puso cara de sorprendido ante esas palabras, y algo muy dentro de Sasuke saltó desesperado por enmendar lo que acababa de decir. Pero no lo haría. Estaba decidido – yo… – musitó el rubio, aún con una expresión sorprendida. Sasuke tragó saliva aun manteniendo la seriedad de su rostro, esperando cualquier cosa… menos lo que venía – ¡yo también te amo, Sasuke! – vociferó el rubio feliz, abrazándolo

_¿Pero q…? – Sasuke se quedó tan atónito y confundido por esa acción, que tardó un momento en reaccionar – ¡se te zafó un tornillo! – exclamó separándose empujando a Naruto para que deje de abrazarlo

_Tus labios dicen una cosa… – dijo el rubio, aún sonriendo – pero tus ojos me dicen otra…

_... – Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Esto no estaba yendo por buen camino – No te amo, no te necesito, ¡No te quiero cerca de mí!

_No importa que no ames, Sasuke – dijo el rubio con tranquilidad, confundiendo al Uchiha con sus palabras – lo que busco no es que me ames.

_...

_Lo que quiero… es que seas feliz – confesó con determinación – y que dejes de hacerte daño, es por eso que lucho, no lucho para que me ames – Sasuke lo miró sorprendido – tú eres lo más importante para mí.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirando esos ojos que se clavaban en él tan intensamente.

_Cállate – exigió, pero en un tono bajo de voz

_Quiero que venzas el dolor, que venzas el odio – siguió hablando Naruto – tú eres fuerte, Sasuke – le dijo con sinceridad – si no puedes desaparecer tu odio y tu dolor… entonces deja que los cargue yo.

_Basta – espetó de nuevo, comenzando a tensarse.

_Sasuke, haz algo por ti una vez en tu vida, vive por ti

_¡ES MI OBJETIVO! – le gritó de repente, furioso – ¡VENGAR A MI CLAN! ¡RESTAURARLO BORRÁNDOLO DE LA MEMORIA DE ESTE SUCIO MUNDO! ¡HACIENDO PAGAR A LOS CULPABLES! ¡TÚ LO QUE QUIERES ES PROTEGER A TU AMADA ALDEA! ¡ES POR ESO QUE TE ESFUERZAS TANT-

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo y que le dolía la cara después del puñetazo que le dio Naruto.

_¿Acaso eres idiota? – preguntó el blondo rabioso – ¿Crees que te pido renunciar a tu venganza por la protección de Konoha? ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije la anterior vez? – alzó la voz enojado porque sentía que Sasuke no quería entender – ¡Quiero salvarte de la venganza! ¡A ti! ¡A TI, IDIOTA!

Mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie, las palabras de Naruto volvieron a su memoria…

"_Voy a salvarte"_

"_¿Salvarme? ¿De qué?"_

"_De la venganza"_

El rubio ablandó sus facciones mientras el agua de la lluvia seguía cayendo. Quería, necesitaba que Sasuke comprenda…

_En el transcurso de mi vida he formado muchos lazos, Sasuke – le dijo, y en ningún momento cortó el contacto visual con el pelinegro – esos lazos hicieron que refuerce mi _mayor_ _objetivo_, el de convertirme en hokage – aseguró, pensando en sus amigos y en todos aquellos que le enseñaron algo en el transcurso de su vida – como ves, yo también, como tú, tengo mi mayor objetivo, tengo un sueño… pero hasta ahora no lo he cumplido, y no es en mi sueño en lo que están enfocados mi mente, mi corazón y mis acciones… están enfocados en ti – levantó la mano tentativamente para posarla sobre el rostro de Sasuke, y al ver que el Uchiha no hizo nada para impedirlo y que estaba más concentrado en sus palabras, lo acarició levemente – tú estás primero, porque mi lazo contigo es el más fuerte que tengo, mayor que ningún otro, tú eres lo más importante. Nada tiene sentido para mí sin ti, Sasuke

_... – el pelinegro bajó la mirada.

No. no quería ceder ante sus palabras, ante su calidez. No quería

No…

_No quiero que acrescentes tu dolor – siguió hablando el rubio – quiero cargarlo por ti.

_La única forma de que desaparezca mi dolor es con la venganza – dijo con voz impasiblemente el Uchiha, sin levantar los ojos.

_Vacío, eso es lo único que puedes llegar a sentir después de vengarte – aseguró Naruto, esta vez colocando ambas manos en el rostro alvino del pelinegro, como pidiéndole con ese contacto que lo mire a la cara – No calmas tu dolor con la venganza.

_... – Sasuke se quedó callado por un momento, aún con la mirada en el suelo y con sus flequillos tapándole los ojos – no importa… – musitó con voz forzada – no importa cómo me sienta yo, estaré limpiando el honor de mi familia… al matarte, yo… – y no pudo seguir hablando, su voz se entrecortó.

_... – Naruto lo miró sorprendido. Vio que Sasuke era consciente del dolor por el que pasaría, pero no pensó que ese dolor tenía que ver sólo con él. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, Sasuke realmente lo amaba y sufriría mucho si lo mataba.

Lo veía temblar con impotencia, como diciéndole en silencio que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo por más que quisiera…

"_¡Levántate, Naruto!"_

"_¡LEVÁNTATE, NARUTO!"_

Aquella vez que usó su kage bushin, Sasuke no esperaba haberlo matado. Sasuke esperaba que se levante, Sasuke _quería_ que se levante.

Sasuke lo amaba, y no soportaría verlo muerto. Y lo mismo era con él.

_No creo que a tu familia le guste verte sufrir… – musitó el rubio con voz entrecortada, sintiendo que sus ojos se aguaban – si te aman tanto como yo, sé que les duele… les duele mucho – una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero se camufló con la gotas de lluvia.

_... – Sasuke levantó la mirada, y Naruto notó cómo esos ojos tristes comenzaban a brillar.

_Sasuke… – lo abrazó fuertemente llevando el rostro del pelinegro hacia su hombro, para ser apoyo de Sasuke con sus brazos y que no se sienta vulnerable o débil ante su mirada – por favor… no te hagas más daño – le susurró en una imploración – haré lo que sea, pero no te mates en vida. Por favor… perdona… sólo así serás libre de toda esa carga.

_...

_Te amo, más que a nada.

"_Te amo"_

Sasuke dejó caer sus lágrimas…

Ya no pudo más.

Desde el principio, algo dentro de él, sabía que nunca podría.

Naruto lo amaba y lo quería a su lado, y Sasuke sentía que eso era lo único que necesitaba en la vida.

Sus sentimientos ya no le dejaban otra opción.

_Estúpido… – musitó pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y aferrándose a él con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello – estúpido…

Y entonces…

Dejó de llover.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Y así, el lobo se comió a caperucita – dijo el chico sonriente mientras cruzaba los brazos – y colorín colorado.

_Así no es el cuento – contrarrestó la pelirroja mirando con aburrimiento a su compañero espadachín.

_Claro que sí – discutió Suigetsu.

_Claro que no – dijo Karin – tiene que haber un final feliz.

_¿Por qué no puede ser un final feliz para el lobo? – preguntó el chico refunfuñando – ¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre animal de tener hambre? Y aparte sufrió comiéndose a la arrugada y amarga de la abuela. El final feliz fue que comió algo tierno y jugoso, como lo era la cachetona de la caperucita, que comía muchas tortas – dijo con mucha seguridad.

_... – Karin se le quedó mirando como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo – tu cerebro está hecho de agua, cierto? Es tan obvio.

_Pues sí… ¡OYE! – saltó el espadachín al percatarse de lo que dijo – ¡¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

Mientras esos dos discutían sentados en la cama de Naruto, Juugo los ignoraba mirando a través de la ventana, el cielo que se despejaba de las nubes negras que lo cubrían hace un momento.

Habían estado muy preocupados después de enterarse de lo ocurrido con Naruto y Sasuke, y a pesar de que sabían que estaban fuera de peligro de muerte, lo peor aún no había pasado. El futuro era insólito, y eso era algo que los tres sabían perfectamente y estaban preocupados por ello.

Por eso ya era media noche y no podían pegar un ojo.

El pelinaranja soltó un suspiro, preguntándose cómo irían las cosas de ahora en adelante…

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Manteniéndolo fuertemente abrazado contra su cuerpo, besaba sus labios suave e intensamente.

Sasuke, sin abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban al aire libre al sentir la ausencia del frío viento chocando con su cuerpo mojado por la lluvia. Y a pesar de aún sentir algo de frío, eso se opacaba con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de aquel que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

El pelinegro profundizó el beso abrazando el cuello de Naruto con más fuerza, comunicando de ese modo lo que sentía y la decisión que había tomado de sucumbir ante ello. Cosa que Naruto entendió completamente.

Después de un momento, ambos rompieron el beso, separándose unos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos. Entonces Sasuke percibió que se encontraban en su habitación, a donde seguramente Naruto los había teletransportado.

El pelinegro le sostuvo la mirada al Uzumaki un momento, descifrando sus ojos y el brillo de éstos, entendiéndolo claramente.

Bajó sus ojos negros hasta el pecho del rubio, posando sus manos en el lugar, y luego volviendo su neutral pero intensa mirada a los ojos azules, como tratando de comunicarle algo con eso.

Naruto lo entendió claramente también.

No necesitaban decirse nada.

El rubio volvió a besarlo, esta vez de una forma más hambrienta, haciendo que su ávida lengua se encuentre con la de Sasuke, logrando con eso sacar un gemido por parte del pelinegro, quien no perdió tiempo bajando el cierre de la mojada chaqueta del Uzumaki, mientras éste le acariciaba su espalda.

La chaqueta naranja cayó en algún lugar del suelo junto con la camiseta del rubio, quien ahora saboreaba ese albino cuello y paseaba sus manos por el pectoral del pelinegro, quitándole la camisa poco a poco, deslizándola por sus brazos hasta dejarla caer, aún siendo sostenida por el cinturón de Sasuke, el cual Sasuke se quitó de un jalón, quedando sólo con el pantalón.

El pelinegro se aferró a su espalda y ambos se volvieron a besar, chocando piel con piel, disipando el frío que había quedado de la ropa mojada.

Aún sin deshacer el beso, Naruto condujo al Uchiha hasta la cama, donde ambos cayeron, sin dejar de besarse, entre jadeos que ya estaban comenzando a hacerse presentes.

El moreno reprimió un gemido dentro del beso cuando Naruto comenzó a frotar sus erecciones por encima de la ropa. Sintió las manos del rubio deslizarse desde sus costados hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, donde pasaron por debajo de la ropa hasta sus glúteos, los cuales apretó y empujó con fuerza, aumentando la fricción de sus cuerpos.

Sasuke gimió sin poder evitarlo debido a que la boca del Uzumaki ya no estaba sobre la suya para acallarlo, y luego agarró los cabellos rubios con fuerza, haciendo que Naruto se detenga notando la molestia del pelinegro por la demasía de ropa que aún tenían.

Volviéndolo a besar, el rubio levantó un poco el cuerpo para poder despojarse del pantalón y sacar el de Sasuke también.

_Naruto…

Los fuertes jadeos entre besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar.

Sasuke sintió el aire írsele de los pulmones cuando el rubio comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con su boca, deslizándose hacia el sur, mientras su hombría era atendida por esa áspera mano color canela, y el pelinegro no podía evitar mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto con esa mano.

A este punto, ya no quedaba rastro de las gotas frías de agua de sus cuerpos, ahora sólo los envolvía sudor, pasión desenfrenada e intenso calor.

Lentamente, los labios de Naruto volvieron a subir por su piel, hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras Sasuke no dejaba de gimotear dentro de su boca, reprimiendo cualquier sonido indecente que quiera salir. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su entrepierna cuando el rubio comenzó a lamer su oreja y susurrarle su nombre, con su aliento chocando con su piel…

__Sasuke_…

_Ngh…! – el Uchiha lo agarró de los cabellos y llevó el rostro del rubio frente a él para besarlo y de ese modo reprimir sus gemidos en la boca del Uzumaki. Pero luego tuvo que deshacer el beso para poder respirar, porque ya sentía que su interior estallaría… ya estaba a punto…

Con un gruñido ronco, sus ojos se nublaron cuando su esencia bajó por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna, dejando salir su liberación en la mano del rubio, mientras éste simulaba penetraciones en su oreja con su lengua.

Escuchó su nombre salir de los labios del rubio, haciendo que abra los ojos, los cuales volvió a cerrar cuando Naruto capturó su boca, quitándole el poco aliento que tenía.

El pelinegro apretó las sábanas recuperando un poco las fuerzas, porque sabía que no acababa allí.

Con los ojos clavados en los de Naruto, con una mirada fija y lasciva, se enderezó empujando al rubio de encima suyo hasta dejarlo contra la cama, y allí se echó sobre él besándolo vorazmente. Entre tanto, Naruto aprovechó el tener a Sasuke sobre él para acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo a disposición de sus manos.

Sus lenguas y sus labios colisionaban una y otra vez en una danza lujuriosa y desesperada, mientras que los jadeos, lo gemidos y los choques de saliva eran los únicos sonidos que retumbaban en las paredes de la habitación.

Sin romper el beso, Sasuke comenzó un lento vaivén, haciendo fricción en ambos miembros, cosa que desesperó al rubio, sabiendo que el pelinegro lo hacía con lentitud a propósito sólo para provocarlo… lo cual logró. Naruto lo tumbó sobre el colchón y se echó sobre el Uchiha besándolo fieramente y apretando sus glúteos con descaro, logrando que ambos miembros hagan una brusca fricción, cosa que hizo gruñir a Sasuke de satisfacción y placer.

El rubio comenzó a masajear sus nalgas, separándolas de vez en vez. Entonces Sasuke supo lo que venía.

Naruto comenzó a besar su cuello, y Sasuke contrajo los músculos de su entrada cuando el rubio rozó tentativamente la zona con un dedo.

Al notar eso, Naruto comenzó a repartirle besos suaves en su rostro y en su cuello, y a masturbarlo con una de sus manos, buscando con eso relajar a Sasuke, el cual se abrazó de su cuello.

El rubio untó sus dedos con el semen del Uchiha, y con ello comenzó a lubricar y dilatar su entrada, mientras continuaba con el proceso de relajarlo.

Sasuke sólo dejó salir unos gruñidos de molestia al principio, pero luego nada más que indique que sentía dolor. Estaba relajado, y estaba feliz porque iba a ser uno con Naruto, físicamente también.

Naruto sintió cómo el pelinegro comenzaba a removerse, buscando más contacto con sus dedos, y supo que estaba listo.

Quitó sus dedos y se puso en posición, luego miró a Sasuke como esperando su consentimiento, y al ver ese par de brillosos y expectantes ojos negros supo la respuesta.

Lo sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a entrar en él, con todo el cuidado que podría poner.

_¡_Mgh..._! ¡AH! – sin duda alguna aquello provocaba un agudo y punzante dolor, pero el sentimiento de sentirse lleno opacaba ese dolor.

_¡Kh…! – el rubio ahogó un rugido en su garganta ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento, siendo oprimido por esa calidez incomparable del pelinegro, sintiendo la desesperación de moverse dentro de ese exquisito cuerpo. Pero no comenzaría hasta que Sasuke esté listo.

__Muévete…_ – jadeó casi sin voz el pelinegro, sujetándose fuertemente de las sábanas.

El rubio bajó su cuerpo hasta alcanzar los labios de Sasuke y darle un beso, antes de comenzar a moverse. Y luego… empezó…

_Gh…! Ngh! ..._Ah!_ – deslizándose hacia afuera casi por completo y luego entrando de nuevo hasta lo más profundo que podía, el rubio comenzó a embestirlo, al principio despacio, pero luego aumentó la rapidez y la fuerza con las que penetraba, por petición de Sasuke – _Más_… _Más_…

Esa voz era un afrodisiaco letal.

_Ah!... _ngh_!... Naru… to! – Sasuke sentía que se quemaba por dentro. El miembro del rubio entraba y salía de él golpeándolo en su interior, rozando su carne, llevándolo a un punto de éxtasis que nunca imaginó. Entonces Naruto le levantó una pierna y la puso sobre su hombro para embestir más profundamente – _…AAH!_ – el pelinegro se sobresaltó y se arqueó sorprendido ante el fuerte choque de placer que recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar ahogadamente.

Naruto había encontrado su punto exacto.

_... _AH!_... AH!... _MH!_ – embriagado en el placer, sentía cómo su próstata era golpeada una y otra vez, volviéndolo loco, nublándole todos los sentidos, quitándole la capacidad de pensar. Ya ni siquiera le importaba si sus gritos no eran nada dignos de él – AH!... _Naruto!_

_Sasuke…! – gruñó el rubio, sin poder quitar los ojos de esa visión que tenía mientras penetraba al pelinegro. Naruto veía el hilo de saliva que resbalaba de esa suculenta boca, que parecía incapaz de ser cerrada mientras cada sonido lleno de éxtasis salía de ella. El rostro lleno de placer de Sasuke era una sobredosis de afrodisiaco para él.

Vio cómo el pelinegro movía sus manos crispadas desesperadamente, como no pudiendo encontrar el agarre suficiente para contener lo que sentía. Entonces, cuando vio que Sasuke echaba su cabeza para atrás, balbuceando sonidos inentendibles, Naruto se agachó hasta quedar a su alcance, y el pelinegro, casi inmediatamente lo abrazó con fuerza.

Naruto sintió cómo el moreno oprimía su miembro con sus paredes de carne de forma deleitante, haciéndole contener la respiración mientras embestía de forma desenfrenada y desacompasada…

Entonces llegaron al límite juntos, el uno gritando el nombre del otro.

_Na… _RUTO!_ – Sasuke arqueó la espalda, aferrando sus uñas desesperadamente a la espalda del rubio, dejando salir su liberación, y sintiendo la esencia caliente llenando su interior.

__¡Sasuke…!_

El rubio se desplomó sobre Sasuke, sin fuerzas al igual que el pelinegro.

Y estuvieron así por un largo rato, aún con los espasmos de placer recorriendo sus cuerpos, desapareciendo poco a poco.

Pasaron esos minutos, en completo silencio, cerrando los ojos, simplemente disfrutando del contacto del otro.

Y luego, ya habiendo recuperado la respiración normal, Naruto levantó un poco su cuerpo para mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

Las orbes negras se conectaron con los zafiros por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, con ambas miradas brillando como nunca antes, y entonces…

Sasuke sonrió.

Y fue la sonrisa más dulce que Naruto vio en su vida.

_Te amo… Naruto

Entonces los ojos azules se aguaron por completo y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Y sonrió, como nunca antes, sonrió. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz, tan completo, tan realizado...

No era por saberse amado. Porque eso ya lo sabía.

Sino que era por el saber…

… que Sasuke era feliz.

_Heh… – rió tratando de no sollozar – Yo … – se entrecortó su voz y Sasuke alzó sus brazos para atraerlo hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente. Sasuke también lloró, porque al igual que Naruto, el poder hacer feliz a la persona amada y el compartir el sentimiento que ambos tenían llenaba su alma de una sensación hermosa e indescriptible; y cuando el alma se llena de gozo, un poco puede escapar por los ojos – yo también te amo… Sasuke

El pelinegro sollozó un poco sin poder evitarlo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del Uzumaki, quien lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Él siempre fue consciente de lo importante que era Naruto para él, y se daba cuenta ahora de que era lo más importante, más que cualquier cosa, y que ya no podría negárselo a nadie, y menos a él mismo.

Y lo amaba, siempre lo amó y por más que se lo niegue, en lo más profundo de su ser siempre esperó que Naruto lo amase de la misma manera.

Tanto sufrimiento y tanto dolor en el transcurso de su vida habían hecho de él una persona encerrada en su propio escudo, detrás de una pared de hielo, para ya no sentir nada y que nada pueda hacerle más daño. Y esa pared de hielo, por más gruesa y sólida que sea, podía ser derretida por la calidez de los sentimientos de Naruto… de su amor.

Sasuke lo amaba, más que a nada.

Y no quería verlo sufrir.

Fue por eso no tuvo el valor de decirle que lo amaba cuando pensó que el rubio iba a morir; En lo único que podía pensar y lo único que quería en ese momento era que se aleje de él, que lo deje morir y sufrir a él solo, no quería que Naruto pasara por eso, por él. No quería que Naruto muera por él… … que sufra por él.

"_Si te aman tanto como yo, sé que les duele… les duele mucho"_

Pero ahora entendía, que para Naruto el sufrimiento físico, incluso el morir, no se podían comparar en nada al dolor que le causaba en el corazón al pensar que no lo amaba como el rubio lo hacía, o de ver que la persona amada agonizaba en vida y se hacía daño a sí misma.

Ese, para Naruto, era el verdadero sufrimiento.

También lo era para Sasuke.

Cuando estaba en el hospital, había decidido irse… y matar a Tobi; con la excusa en su mente de que había abandonado a los Uchiha. Esa era la excusa… y sabía que sólo era una excusa.

Sabía que iba a morir si iba solo. Pero no le había importado, hasta que Naruto se le cruzó.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que alejarse del rubio no serviría de nada. Todo estaría bien si permanecía a su lado, protegiéndolo y asegurándose de que esté a salvo, cuidándose ambos mutuamente, complementándose, amándose… como siempre debió ser.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¿Algunas vez has sentido que tu vida no vale nada? – preguntó de repente con la mirada perdida en el techo, mientras permanecía metido en su futón, despierto desde hace varias horas, con la habitación envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche.

_Pues, no – respondió Karin, cuyo futón estaba al lado. Por alguna razón ella tampoco podía dormir – pero supongo que tú ya estás acostumbrado.

_¡Hablo en serio! – refunfuñó el espadachín mirándola enojado mientras la pelirroja sonreía burlona – ¿nunca has pensado en un futuro? – preguntó, poniéndose serio de nuevo – ¿en lo que será después? ¿en sueños o metas que no tengan que ver con asuntos ninjas?

Karin meditó un momento sobre esas palabras, luego soltó un suspiro y se acostó de lado para encarar mejor a su compañero.

_A veces – respondió con algo de melancolía.

_Yo me pongo a pensar en eso, y me doy cuenta de que no estoy yendo a ningún lado – dijo Suigetsu con decepción en su voz – mi sueño era manejar las siete espadas shinobis y ser más grande que mi hermano, de ese modo mi nombre sería recordado en los siglos venideros como el mejor espadachín de la historia – mencionó con algo de ilusión en su rostro, ilusión que se perdió en unos segundos – pero… ¿sólo eso?... para después morir solo, ¿sólo tendré eso en la vida?

_Nos tienes a nosotros.

_... – el espadachín se volteó hacia ella sorprendido por un momento ante la repentina respuesta. Y luego de toparse con los ojos de su compañera, sonrió – ¿sabes? He percibido que… los lazos que he formado, son mucho más importantes que cualquier espada – dijo acostándose de lado, para quedar de frente a la pelirroja – eso es lo más importante, ¿verdad? – le dijo sonriendo. Entonces extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica, quien no hizo nada para impedirlo, sólo le devolvió la sonrisa ante el gesto y ante lo que había dicho.

_Creo que sí – respondió ella.

Y Juugo, acostado en su futón dándole la espalda a esos dos, también sonrió después de escuchar esa conversación, concordando silenciosamente.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

**_Naruto…** – la oscura voz comenzó a llamarlo en medio de su sueño – **¡Naruto!**

_ _"¿Q… qué?"_ – abrió los ojos con pesadez, reconociendo que esa era la voz del biju desgraciado que le gustaba hacer de despertador, en especial cuando no debe – _"¿ya amaneció?"_

**_Pues, no**

Una venota palpitó en la cabeza del rubio.

_ _"¿Entonces por qué rayos me fastidias?"_ – le dijo muy enojado.

**_Porque acabo de despertar y no hallo qué más hacer –** ahora no tenía una venota, tenía tres. Ya era costumbre que el zorro le ande jodiendo la existencia cada vez que se sentía aburrido, pero él estaba muy cansado como para seguirle la corriente.

__ "Déjame dormir tranquilo"_ – refunfuñó Naruto cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, para seguir durmiendo.

**_¿Y si no quiero? **

_ _"Tsk…"_ – abrió los ojos otra vez, y ya estaba a punto de insultar al zorro, pero sus intenciones murieron cuando su mirada se topó con la ventana que tenía frente a él – _"ya va a amanecer"_ – pensó, viendo la luz del sol comenzando a resplandecer a lo lejos – _"Sería bueno que tome una ducha ahora"_ – luego bajó su mirada posando sus ojos en la persona que dormía plácidamente a su lado, provocando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro – _"Agh… no quiero levantarme"_ – pensó mirando a su pelinegro con ternura y aventurándose a acariciar su rostro, apartando los cabellos que tenía en la cara – _"Pero tengo que hacerlo" _– se decidió al fin, suspirando con resignación.

Quería que Sasuke esté lo más confortable posible en la mañana, así que si se daba un baño en este momento, podría prepararle el desayuno mientras Sasuke se duchaba después de levantarse. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, sabiendo que el pelinegro no estaría muy alegre al despertar y sentir cierto… _dolor_, resultante de la actividad que habían tenido hace unas horas.

Se levantó con cuidado para no perturbar el sueño de Sasuke, no antes sin darle un suave beso en el rostro, cosa a la que no pudo resistirse, porque el pelinegro dormido le parecía sumamente lindo y adorable.

Luego se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

**_Yo que tú no estaría tan tranquilo y feliz** – escuchó la voz de Kyuubi otra vez, mientras se duchaba.

_ _"¿Por qué lo dices?" – _preguntó el rubio.

**_Porque aún hay algo que resolver, ¿lo olvidas?**

_ _"Si Sasuke está a mi lado, todo estará bien"_

**_No te confíes tanto** – advirtió el zorro **– nunca subestimes a tu enemigo.**

_ _"No lo estoy subestimando" – _aseguró el rubio –_ "sólo te estoy diciendo que estoy preparado para cualquier cosa"_

**_Eso es lo mismo que subestimarlo, idiota –** gruñó el biju molesto.

_ _"Piensa lo que quieras, Kyuubi" – _fue la despreocupada respuesta de Naruto, mientras continuaba con su baño – _"Con Sasuke todo..."_

**_Con Sasuke, con Sasuke, con Sasuke** – repitió el zorro con sorna en su voz **– ese idiota no será quien te salve el trasero cuando pelees. **

__ "¿Qué? – _sonrió Naruto con burla – _ ¿Celosito, kitsune-chan?"_

**_Se nota que el amor te vuelve más estúpido de lo que ya eres –** resopló el biju, conteniendo sus ganas de molerlo a patadas – **no entiendo por qué demonios dices que si el Uchiha bastardo está contigo, todo estará bien.**

_ _"Simplemente lo sé y ya"_ – afirmó el Uzumaki, saliendo de la ducha mientras se envolvía una toalla alrededor de la cadera.

**_Eres tan irracional**

Y allí terminó la discusión.

Naruto salió del baño y se vistió, con una mudada de ropa de la mochila que había dejado la anterior vez en el cuarto de Sasuke… ¡No era que él pretendiera algo! Lo que pasó fue que, en la cita que tuvieron, él pensó que, si surtía la idea, se iban a meter al agua… y como se había hecho costumbre eso de meterse al agua de manera imprevista y con ropa, pues, se llevó una mudada en su mochila sólo por si acaso. Lo bueno era que ahora le estaba sirviendo.

El rubio terminó de vestirse y observó a Sasuke en la cama. Aún seguía profundamente dormido. No podía evitar sonreír con ternura cada vez que lo miraba mientras dormía.

**_ ¡Naruto!**

Ante el tono de voz que usó Kyuubi, Naruto se sobresaltó y alertó todos sus sentidos.

_ "_¿Qué sucede?"_

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

.

**Flor**: … … … … ¬_¬X

**Kyuu**: ¿No dijiste que se morían?

**Flor**: Dije 'Algo por el estilo'… y así es, porque se mueren de amor

**Kyuu**: ¡También dijiste que yo me moría!

**Flor**: Tú te morías del asco

**Kyuu**: Tu fic está tan lleno de clichés ¬_¬

**Flor**: Cállate, kyuubi. Nadie te pidió tu opinión =_=X

**Kyuu**: …

**Sasu**: ¿Por qué le das tanta preferencia a ese biju feo? Se supone que tu inner soy yo

**Flor**: Tú ya me aburriste, así que cállate =_=X

**Sasu**: …

**Naru**: ¡Flor-chan! ^w^

**Flor**: Tú también cállate =_=X

**Naru**: …

**Kyuu/Naru/Sasu:** … … …

**Flor**: ¿Qué? No me miren, ¿no ven que me gasto?

**Naru**: Flor-chan está de mal humor *^*

**Flor**: ¡No es cierto! ¡El hecho de que quiera matar algo no significa nada! ¡Y DÉJENME EN PAZ!

**Kyuu/Naru/Sasu:** … … … *miedo*

**Ita**: No te pongas así, Flor

**Flor**: Cállate, tú también me aburres

**Ita**: …

**Sasu**: Pues si Itachi no la calma, no sé qué la calmará

**Megamente**: Yo la calmaré ¬w¬

**Flor**: ¡MEGAMENTEEEEEE! *salta a abrazarlo*

**Kyuu/Ita/Naru/Sasu:** ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? D:

**Hipo**: Yo también podría calmarla xD

**Flor**: ¡HIPOOOOOOOOO! *salta a abrazarlo*

**Kyuu/Ita/Naru/Sasu**: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? D:

**Sasu**: ¡Quienes rayos son esos!... _¿y quién en la tierra podría llamarse 'Hipo'?_

**Ita**: Son personajes de películas animadas en 3D, una es 'Megamente' y la otra es '¿Cómo entrenar a tu dragón?', en otras palabras, fuiste reemplazado con una vikinga llamada Astrid, Sasuke

**Sasu**: ¿Qué QUE!

**Ita**: Y Kyuubi por un dragón

**Kyuu**: Que COSA?

**Naru**: ¿Por qué Flor-chan se puso a mirar esas películas? TT-TT

**Flor**: Lo que pasa es que estaba deprimida porque mi gatita está de mal humor

**Kyuu**: Tú gatita?

**Flor**: Sí, mi mascota. Sasu está de mal humor porque la castré u_u

**Sasu**: … O_O…

**Flor**: Tú no. Mi gata ¬_¬

**Sasu**: ¡¿Le pusiste mi nombre a tu gata? ò_ó

**Flor**: ¡Es que antes creía que era macho!... pero resultó ser chica, qué ironía, no?

**Sasu**: ¡De seguro la castraste imaginando en tu perversa mente que era yo!

**Flor**: Claro que no, mi gatita es mucho más tierna que tú, y además yo sí quiero que TÚ andes con pancita y que tengas muchos hijos con Naruto

**Sasu**: Te odio

**Flor**: Lo seeee *-*… … … ¡En fin! En este espacio quería decirles una cosa muy importante a mis lectoras, así que por favor presten mucha atención…

**Sasu**: Quiere anunciarles que nunca más va a volver a escribir fics porque yo destruí sus dedos accidentalmente

**Flor**: ¡Ya quisieras tú hacerme algo! ¡No puedes! ¡Me tienes miedo!

**Sasu**: ¡Es que tú me torturas! DX *corre*

**Flor**: En fin… de lo que quería hablarles es de algo serio respecto al manga real de Kishimoto y de cierta idea errónea que lastimosamente mucha gente aún tiene.

**Naru**: ¿La idea errónea de que Sasuke es hombre?

**Flor**: No ¬¬

**Ita**: ¿La idea errónea de que el Jubi de la luna es un conejo gigante?

**Flor**: ¡No!

**Kyuu**: ¿La idea errónea de que el amor algún día triunfará?

**Flor**: ¡NOOO! ¡Ya cállense!

**Kyuu/Naru/Ita**: … …

**Flor**: Quería hablar sobre lo que es 'LA RESTAURACIÓN DEL CLAN UCHIHA' en el manga

**Kyuu/Naru/Ita**: Aaaaaaaaaahh ^w^… … … … ehm o_o… *no entendieron*

**Flor**: Sucede que, desde aquel momento del manga en el cual Sasuke dijo que su ambición era 'Restaurar el clan Uchiha', prácticamente casi todo el mundo lo tomó por el sentido erróneo, o sea, que piensan que Sasuke hablaba de llenarse de hijos para 'restaurar' o 'revivir' el clan, como quieran llamarle. Pero están TOTALMENTE equivocados

**Kyuu**: ¿Por qué?

**Flor**: Porque cuando Sasuke dijo que quería restaurar el clan Uchiha, se refería a limpiar su apellido asesinando al culpable de la muerte de su clan, que en ese momento era Itachi, y actualmente es Konoha

**Ita**: Aháaaa

**Flor**: Y su objetivo nunca cambió, porque volvió a repetir lo mismo cuando dijo que se vengaría de Konoha y la destruiría porque era la culpable de la muerte de su clan, y dijo claramente en el capítulo 485 del manga: _"Después de rechazar mi clan por generaciones, finalmente lo voy a borrar de sus recuerdos ¡matándolos a cada uno de ustedes, hasta que Konoha se destruya para siempre! ¡Toda relación con los Uchiha se romperá y nuestro nombre será purificado! ¡ES ASÍ CÓMO __REVIVIRÉ A MI CLAN__!"_

**Naru**: Sí, eso dijo… mientras reía y asustaba a todos q-q

**Flor**: Y ahí lo tienen, claro como el agua, incluso sospecho que Kishimoto se vio en la necesidad de especificar a qué se refería con revivir el clan para que no hayan malos entendidos. Así que aquellos que piensan que Sasuke quiere ir por ahí haciendo hijos después de su venganza, están muy equivocados. Los fans de las parejas que incluyen a Sasuke con una mujer piensan que tienen ese punto a su favor, pero ¡POR FAVOR!, está más que claro que a Sasuke ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza semejante cosa, me causa tanta gracia que aún crean en eso. Por otro lado, lo que sí me pone triste es que fans Sasunaru y Narusasu CREAN esa tontería, que incluso hacen fics y otras cosas con esa temática, sobre Sasuke y su "sueño" de revivir el clan… Bueno, no culpo a nadie, porque es normal pensar eso si se lo toma desde la perspectiva que va en ese sentido, también por dejarse llevar por lo que fulano o sultano afirma, PERO está MAL, Sasuke no se refería a eso, es por eso mismo que quería aclararlo, para que mis lectoras (las que no lo sabían) a las que aprecio mucho no vivan engañadas, ok?

**Sasu**: *volviendo* ¿Me perdí de algo?

**Naru**: Ahora que Flor-chan está de mejor humor, ¡todos démosle un abrazo!

**Kyuu/Naru/Ita**: *La abrazan*

**Flor**: ^w^

**Sasu**: …

**Naru**: ¡Tú también, Sasuke!

**Sasu**: …

**Flor**: …

**Sasu**: …

**Flor**: …

**Shino**: …

**Flor/Sasu:** ¡Ni loca(o) abrazo a este(a)! *apuntando el uno al otro*

**Naru**: Etto… … ¡Mejor vamos a las respuestas de los reviews! Y a la vuelta de seguro que bajará la tensión y se abrazarán xDU

.

.

_AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:_

**Zutale**: De verdad te ha gustado demasiado? ¡qué bien! *-* (aunque suene masoquista porque nos hizo sufrir xD). Me alegra poder rememorar y enfatizar los tantos momentos y conversaciones (tan heterosexuales) del manga que refuerzan el narusasu, realmente esa era una de mis intenciones principales al escribir este fic, como un aporte más a esa hermosa pareja que tanto amamos TTwTT. Ojalá te haya gustado la conti! Gracias por tu review! Sayonaraaaaa! X3

**Lyra Raven-k**: Hahahahaha! Te lo creíste lo de 'continuará'? xD, vamos, que ese final estaba bien bonito xDDDDD, aunque sí, fue muy divertido engañarlas ¡hahahahahaha! (no me mates! DX). Qué bueno que te haya gustado el 'Omake', era para aliviar la tensión del momento xD, no me gusta quedarme con el drama dando vueltas en mi cabecita x_x. Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado este capi! BYE! :3

**PaddyandVicky**: AAAAH! Mataste gente! Y por mi culpa! D: (ahora ya sé cómo se siente Itachi cuando Sasuke mata gente por su culpa… ¡ITACHI! *lo abraza*). Aaaaaw, ¿te hizo llorar con el anterior capi? Yo también mojé mi teclado escribiendo eso q^q. Oooooh, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo, Sasuke? Ella se iba a quedar con Naruto si tú no le decías que lo amas :D (Sasu: ¡Aléjate de él!), lo bueno es que ya lo hizo xDU, a tiempo Sasu, a tiempo. Ojalá hayas disfrutado del capi! Nos leemos! MATTA NE! X3

**kaoryciel94**: Aaaaaah! Yo no quiero que Kishimoto los mate! Dx, ojalá no se atreva a hacerlo ;-;. La parte en la que Naruto le dice que morirían juntos, en el anime le cambiaron un poco la escena, le cambian algunos diálogos (ya sea por mala traducción o por culpa de pierrot, porque no sólo se mete con el relleno), así que yo te recomiendo mucho ver esa parte en el manga si no la has visto xD… por favor *-*. Eso lo que dices, respecto a lo de la pelea de Sasuke y su equipo con el ocho colas, esas mordidas que Karin tenía por todo el cuerpo no eran de Sasuke xD, esa mordida que le dio en su brazo fue la primera que le dio, las demás que Karin tenía eran de otras personas, porque esa era la habilidad de Karin y Orochimaru lo sabía, por eso era una de sus subordinados, y como sabemos, Orochimaru busca tener poderes especiales cerca, así que esas mordidas fueron hechas con el pasar del tiempo, ya sea por Orochimaru o por algún otro subordinado que Orochimaru decida curar rápidamente, pero NO eran de Sasuke xD (tonto el que se atreva a decirte lo contrario). No sé quien rayos es Tobi ú_ù, y si es Obito… ¡sólo podría ser con algo maligno controlándolo! D:, porque él no haría eso… o sí? (estúpido Kishi y su lógica ilógica que me pone cada vez más demente D:). Sip! Kyuubi se vuelve amigo de Naruto, kyaaaaaaah, fue la mayor alegría que me dio hasta ahora ese desgraciado de Kishi *-* (así le digo de cariño xDU). Y respecto a tu pregunta, síp, ya se sabe lo que Itachi le dio a Naruto… ¿Quieres que te lo diga?... eso sería spoilearte, ¿lo hago? Bueno, ya que me preguntaste, lo haré xD... el cuervo portaba lo que era el Ojo de Shisui (Shisui era el mejor amigo de Itachi, y que al matarlo obtuvo el mangekyou sharingan, y se había quedado con uno de sus ojos), Shisui era el mejor ninja en genjutsu del clan Uchiha, y el poder que tenía el ojo en el cuervo era un genjutsu que se activaría cuando Naruto estuviera enfrente de una persona que tenga el Mangekyou Sharingan, e Itachi se lo dio a Naruto para que se active cuando Sasuke esté enfrente del rubio usando su mangekyou sharingan… ¿y qué haría el genjutsu contra Sasuke cuando se activara?, lo iba a encerrar en un genjutsu de por vida en el que lo obligaría a renunciar a su voluntad y consciencia y viviría como marioneta protegiendo a Konoha… ESO era lo que Itachi pretendía con el cuervo, y así Sasuke no ganaría la batalla contra Naruto y no atacaría Konoha, era para que no haya necesidad de matarlo, ¿aunque de qué sirve vivir como un objeto andante sin consciencia?, pero AFORTUNADAMENTE el plan de Itachi se frustró porque… ya lo verás :D. Hablando de otra cosa, qué bueno que te parezca que Naru y Sasu me salen bien *-*, el Naruto del manga sí ha madurado bastante buscando la respuesta que tiene que darle a Sasuke, pero aún le falta, aún no le llega a mi Naruto del fic :D. Ojalá te haya gustado el capi y gracias por compartir tu opinión del fic y el manga real conmigo *-*. SAYONARA! :D

**ikaros-san**: Aaaaaw, ¿te puse triste con el capi anterior? *^*, espero que este capi haya secado tus lagrimitas x3. Gracias por tu review! Matta ne!

**Soy YO-SARIEL**: HAHAHAHAHA! Pasión de gavilanes ninjas! xDD (Sasuke sería Sarita y Naruto sería el rubio ojos azules :D). Estuvo melosín porque es amoooor x3, vamos que Naruto estaba en la cúspide de la conquista (como si no lo tuviera conquistado ya), a nosotras las chicas, por más que no nos guste lo cursi, nos encanta que los chicos se pongan románticos y sensibles aunque sea de vez en cuando *-* (Sasu: ¡Yo no soy chica!) No lo eres? ¬¬U, entonces me has tenido engañada todo este tiempo? (Sasu: …). HAHAHAHA! Dices que le voy a poner vestido blanco a Sasu y de paso le voy a poner pancita?... ¡Adoro a Sasuke con pancita! X3. ABRAZO DE OSO PARA TI TAMBIEN! Espero que este capi haya compensado la espera! SAYONARAAAA! X3

**Hanajima-san**: OI, HANA-CHAN! X3, senti saudades! Obrigada pelos bons desejos, Espero tenha gostado dos capítulos que faltaram de ler pela falta de internet xD, e deste também! ABRAÇOS E BEIJOS PARA VC! MATTA NE!

**Susana Mode:** En lo personal, los besitos en la frente también me gustaron x3, y no sé por qué, pero La frente y los pies de Sasuke me gustan mucho, son lindos *-* (Sasu: Los pies? No Le hagas caso, está loca), cállate, pies de cenicienta e_e (Sasu: Mis pies no son pequeños!), pero quedan muy bien em esas sandalias *-*. Yo no quiero que Naru y Sasu mueran en el manga Dx, aunque sí, sería un narusasu indirecto, y que si pusieran algo muy directo entonces los otros fans se enojarían y todo eso pero... ¡No me importan los otros fans! ¡Yo quiero beso! xD (Ita: ¿Y no te importan los niños?) Ah, pues... eso podría ser un problema xD (Sasu: ¡No opines, Itachi-baka!). Aún no se sabe hasta ahora quién es Tobi D:, y eso me tiene comiéndome las uñas... aunque si es algún tipo de por ahí que no se ha visto en el pasado o que no sea algo relevante, voy a decir BAAAAAAAH! DX. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capi! MATTA NE! X3

**coptesita**: ¡Hola, coptesita! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior x3 (aunque haya terminado trágico xD), y tienes razón, no podemos tener un final triste (y menos conmigo :D), y como ya viste, las cosas mejoraron, al menos en lo que se refiere a la expresión de los sentimientos de ambos *-*. Me alegra que te gusten mis capis largos x3. ¡Gracias por tu review, linda! Un abrazo! SAYONARAAAA! xD

**ennia**: Siii, pobre Naruto, pero ahora tiene a su teme donde quiere *-* (en su camita xD). Ojalá te haya gustado este capi! MATTA NE!

**milk** **goku**: Síp, fue tan lindo cuando Naruto le dijo que lo ama, y Sasu es que es inseguro por naturaleza x3. Sasuke no le dijo que lo amaba cuando estaba a punto de "morir" por lo que ya explicó. Y nnooou, a mí no me queda muy bien hacer cosas que acaben mal, así que nunca los mataría, no te preocupes *-*. Gracias por tu review! SAYONARAAA!

**jennita**: Heheh, en el anterior capi le rompieron el corazón a Naru, pero ahora está muy feliz x3 (a ver cuánto hago que le dure la felicidad, con lo BUENA que soy ewe). Espero que te haya gustado la conti! BYE!

**exoticabeauty1**: Aaaaaaaw, me llamaste 'exotica flor', que lindo hahahah! x3. Y hablando de otra cosa, pues sí, como eso de 'revivir clanes' se está poniendo de moda, ¿por qué no revivir el clan Uzumaki? HAHAHAH! Soy tan mala xD. AAAAAAAAH! Te uniste a NaruSasuParadise? ¡QUE BIEN! Espero que te haya gustado y que la estés pasando bien ahí *-* ¡ARRIBA EL NARUSASU!. ¡Sería lindo tenerte en el msn! Mi correo es queen_florwergirl*arroba*hotmail. com … Porfi, agrégame x3. Y por cierto, me mataste con el diálogo xDDDDDD, me hiciste sentir despiadada como Sasuke HAHAHAHAHA! xD. Aaaaaaw, gracias por tus hermosos deseos y por tus lindas palabras, debo confesarte que tú fuiste una de las inspiradoras más importantes para este capi x3, muchas graciaaaas! Espero que te haya gustado la conti! Y nos vemos en el foro! Te dejé un mensaje privado allí! Abrazos y besos! SAYONARAAAAA! *-*

**fussili**: AAaaaaaah! Te hice llorar con el anterior capi? *^* (y de paso te vio tu hermano? Dx), espero que este capi te haya dado alegría OwO. Me pone muy contenta el saber que te he devuelto las esperanzas en Sasuke, siempre para percibir las verdades de la historia del manga hay que tomar en cuenta cada pequeño detalle y así veremos que las esperanzas crecen en vez de irse x3. Eso de la 'dimensión de Naruto y Sasuke en la que charlan' es algo que salió en el manga, cuando chocan sus técnicas de Chidori y Rasengan xD. Espero que te haya gustado la conti! MATTA NE!

**Misery** **Tonks**: Seeeh, yo siempre las dejo en la mejor parte *-*. Sasuke ya le dijo a Narut que lo ama, ahora Naru es feliz *-*, aunque, Sasuke no es que se haya dado cuenta RECIÉN de sus sentimientos por Naruto, al contrario, Sasuke estuvo consciente de ese sentimiento mucho mucho antes, lo que no aceptaba (o no quería) era que ese sentimiento sea más importante que su venganza e interfiera con ella, pero ahora ya no puede negarse que para él Naruto es más importante que cualquier cosa, y más si es correspondido por el rubio x3, es que Sasu es muy sensible, por eso se protege con su pared de hielo *^*. Ojalá hayas disfrutado de la conti :D, SAYONARAAAA!

**nayumi**: Kyah! Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que lo estoy haciendo bien x3. Respecto a Sasuke en el manga, él está pasando por un momento muy crucial en su vida, en el que siente que no le queda nada porque… bueno, Naruto lo tiene mal con lo de 'amigos, amigos, amigos' xD, pero cuando Naruto le diga que lo ama (y lo hará, aunque sea de forma indirecta, porque si no lo muelo a patadas a él y a Kishimoto) verás cómo cambia x3. HAHAHAH! La historia está al puro estilo de romeo y Julieta, tienes razón, tal vez me afectó el hecho de estar escuchando música romántica mientras escribía *^* hahahaha! xD. Lo que es el amor de Naruto y Sasuke, es fácil notar su forma y su esencia cuando te enfocas en los sentimientos y el modo de ser de cada uno, dejando de lado por un momento el 'quién domina a quién en la camita', ellos son el Yin Yang y si lees la teoría te darás cuenta de que por donde lo veas es NaruSasu xD. Y… hahahaha! Sí, tal vez puse a Sasuke algo _nervioso_ cuando estaban en la cascada, pero créeme que no hay cómo decir que fue OOC, porque Sasuke siempre se ha dejado llevar por sus sentimientos (por los malos, especialmente) y bueno, puedes esperar cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo, en el manga sí se ha sonrojado varias veces y hecho cara de jetón por lo abochornado que se sentía (Referencia: Capítulo 19 del manga) y hasta, últimamente, se lo ha visto haciendo puchero xD (Referencia: Capítulo 576 del manga),así que síiii, Sasuke siempre fue y será _lindo_ x3. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y sigue apoyando a la hermosa pareja que forman Naruto y Sasuke *-*, Gracias por tu lindo review! Abrazos! MATTA NE!

**natzu-chan**: Hola! *-*, no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, yo entiendo, lo bueno es que ahora me escribiste x3, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia *w*. Oooooh :O, esa es una amenaza muy cruel para Tobi… pero me gusta! Yo me uno a ti! Descuarticémoslo! *-*. HAHAHHAHA! Kakashi y Tsunade nunca se me hubiera ocurrido o_o (Kak: Pero ella es muy vieja para mí D: - Tsu: ¡¿A quien le llamas vieja! *le pega*), y Juugo con Ino tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido o_o (Juu/Ino: Eeeeeeeh? *se miran de reojo*) hahahhaha! Qué ideas! xD, lo pensaré, aunque haría que alargue la historia para hacerlos conocerse y todo eso, voy a ver si se me ocurre algo x3. ¡SALUDOS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TI Y PARA LA HERMOSA REPÚBLICA DOMINICANA! BENDICIONES! *-* ¡SAYONARA! X3

**saya**: Gracias por tu review y por los halagos *-*, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también! Abrazos! MATTA NE!

**Hannah-Chan002**: Hola, linda! No te preocupes si antes no pudiste dejarme reviews, ahora lo hiciste *-*. Me pone muy feliz que consideres mi historia una de las buenas y bien escritas, gracias! Y no te preocupes, abandonarla no está en mis planes x3. Gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capi! BYE!

**NightUchihaRevenge**: Hola, Bloody! Claro que te recuerdo!... Aaaaaw, a todas puse emotivas con el anterior capi, espero que este capi haya secado tus lágrimas *-*, aunque me alegra que con las notas de Kyuubi te haya hecho reír y puesto bipolar en un segundo hahahahah! xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que no te haya parecido ooc *w*… y que lo hayas decidido leer xD, aunque te comprendo perfectamente cuando dices que sueles saltarte las historias que no son AU, porque normalmente las que no son AU tratan de… bueno, de lo que está en el manga, y como que lo que está en el manga nos deprime xD, en cambio en un AU podemos ver a la pareja en un 'mundo mejor' y normalmente no hay tanto drama y lágrimas o finales trágicos que nos hacen pensar que así acabará el manga real, y sentir eso es horrible *^*. ¡PERO YO NO HARÉ ESO! A mí no me gustan los finales tristes ni hacerlos sufrir mucho (sólo lo necesario xD) y siempre con final feliz x3. Gracias por escribirme, linda! *-* y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! SAYONARAAAAA!

**nany-08**: ¡NADI-CHAAAAAN! Creí que te habías ido for ever! TTwTT o que no te habían gustado los capítulos x'D, o que te habían secuestrado! O_O, pero no te preocupes, yo comprendo perfectamente eso de tener complicaciones en la vida xD. Es tan precioso que te tomes la molestia de dejarme estos preciosos y detallados reviews, de veras! Me levantan mucho el humor *-*. Ahora, hablando del capi 10, tienes razón hahahaha! La debilidad de Lee mata de risa y te deja mucho qué sacar de ello xD, y aprovechando de tener la presencia del jodido de Suigetsu, el resultado que tuve fue un Lee borracho xDDDD. Y HAHAHHAHA! En serio tienes amigos como Suigetsu y Karin? Cielos! Debe ser divertido! xD (traumatizante, pero divertido); yo me aproveché del pobre Juugo y su 'molestable' ecuanimidad hahhahaha! (a mí tampoco me gustan los bares x_x). El asunto de Kyuubi me tiene flotando como poni en arcoíris *-*, sinceramente él me ha facilitado la vida en el transcurso del fic, y aparte de eso viene Kishi y me lo pone tan preshiosho en el manga, JUSTO como yo siempre lo quise, ay, soy tan feliz xD. Y mira que también anda molestando a Naruto con Sasuke en el manga, sí que es jodido el zorro, me encanta x3. No conozco el K-pop, pero voy a investigar de qué se trata xD. A mí también me gustaría que Kishimoto haga, no sé, unos Flash Backs de ellos en la época del equipo siete y nos muestre alguna cosa más entre ellos x3 (compartiendo futon sería genial! *-*). Espero que en este capi Naruto te haya "traumado" con lo que amenazó a Shikamaru hahahahhahah! Pobre Shikamaru xD, y Naruto sí ES bipolar, pero sólo cuando se refiere a Sasuke hahaha!. Cuando Naruto andaba de besucón con el electrizante de Sasuke, era porque quería ver cuántas veces lo tenía que besar hasta que Sasuke se canse de chidorear y se deje hacer x3 (Sasu: qué inteligente ¬¬ *sarcasmo*). Cuando Naruto le dijo que lo amaba, con todo lo que había hecho era porque ÉL se estaba preparando para cualquiera que sea la respuesta de Sasuke xD, en la teoría de Yin Yang, Naruto tiene el predominio del Yang (Blanco= Activo, hiperactivo, cálido, masculino, impulsivo, se enfoca en los hechos, etc) en su forma de ser y actuar, pero para poder alcanzar a Sasuke tiene que sacar su pequeño Yin interno (Negro= Calculador, frío, serio, que se enfoca en lo que son los sentimientos, etc) para que haya equilibrio, con esto se refiere a que debe expresar sus sentimientos y lo que lleva en el corazón a Sasuke de una forma que le lleguen, o sino nunca lo hará volver, es por eso que aquí lo privé de su impulsividad, para que esté preparado para decirle todo lo que piensa y siente a Sasuke y para que pueda contrarrestar cualquier duda u oscuridad que pueda tener el pelinegro en su corazón (por eso tanto palabrerío y cursilería xD). Hablando de otra cosa… ¡SÍ! una vez mi papá entró a mi cuarto justo cuando yo estaba escribiendo un capitulo de uno de mis fics, entonces yo minimicé el Word y disimulada abrí otra cosa para aparentar, pero él (con cara de 'MUAHAHAHA, voy a leer qué tanto escribes') agarró el mouse y lo quería maximizar para mirar y yo 'NOOOOO' forcejeando el mouse para que no lleve la flechita hacia el documento (mientras él reía) y… afortunadamente se cansó (y se rió) y se fue… o_o (mi papá me salió medio Narutoso xDDDD). Y las lecciones de Kyuubi… un montón de gente me dijo que tenía que escribir un libro de 'Cómo conquistar a una arrogante y obstinada princesa' by Kyuubi HAHAHAHA! (y eso de que hayan dos 'cuatros' ya lo arreglé hace tiempo, de seguro leíste o lo sacaste los primeros días que salió x3). Ahora, pasando al capi 11, NOOOOOOOOO, nunca haría que mi beloved Naruto muera! ;^;. todos estuvieron con los nervios matándolos por lo que pasó en el capi, me siento tan malvada q-q… pero ahora soy buena! :D. Lo de la Luna Creciente fue algo que se me dificultó explicar, tendría que tener imágenes y referencias a la mano para que los lectores la entiendan bien, pero creo que captaron algo de la idea que quería expresar; en estos momentos está más que probado que Sasuke representa la Luna y Naruto el Sol; cuando Sasuke tenía a su familia y era feliz, su mundo era representado con una Luna llena, porque él no necesitaba nada más (e incluso ya había obtenido la aprobación de su padre que tanto quería), pero en la noche en que sucede la matanza del Clan Uchiha, la Luna llena se cubre con nubes negras (Kishimoto lo dibuja en ese capítulo), y Sasuke queda vacío, ya no es feliz; PERO entonces llega al equipo siete, y ocurre un cambio, la Luna Creciente (la cual kishimoto dibuja específicamente en el lado de Sasuke) que representaba que la Luna, que ÉL, que ese vacío estaba comenzando a ser llenado de nuevo, ¿y quién estaba con Sasuke cuando Kishimoto dibujó la Luna Creciente? NARUTO, y SÓLO Naruto; después de todo, Naruto es el Sol que tiene como objetivo darle su luz y hacer brillar a la Luna (Kyaaah! Es tan hermoso *-*). Hablando de otra cosa… ¡no soy Kishimoto! xD, lo digo porque sólo a él se le ocurriría hacer tanto drama, problema y vuelta en el asunto haciendo que Naruto pierda la memoria y tooooooooooodo se vaya a… la… ¡a freír monos a Francia! HAHAHAHAHA!, eso hubiera alargado el fic al doble, y como que todos ya están desesperados (incluyéndome) xD, así que no, no soy TAN cruel hahahahaha!, por otro lado, sé que he estado poniendo a Naruto demasiado sacrificado por Sasuke y por su amor, y aunque todo está bien por el momento, a Sasuke aún le espera… _algo_… no te spoilearé xD. A mí también me hacía ilusión los besitos de Naruto en la frente de Sasuke, es que con ese flequillo su frente es tan destapable y besable *-* (?). Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los capis! Gracias como siempre por tus hermosos reviews! Ojalá hayas disfrutado de este capi! ABRAZOS, HERMANITA! MATTA NE!

**Saya**: Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado la conti. MATTA NE! X3

aiiduno: Hehehehe! Todos quedaron histéricas xD. Ojalá hayas disfrutado de este capitulo! Gracias por comentar! SAYONARAAAA!

.

.

.

.

_***Volviendo al estudio***_

**Sasu**: …

**Flor**: …

**Sasu**: …

**Flor**: …

**Naru**: … *miraaaando*

**Ita**: *se acerca a Naruto* ¿En serio estás esperando que se abracen? Eso nunca va a pasar

**Kyuu**: Es cierto. Además, si lo hacen van a provocar un corto circuito o un choque eléctrico muy fuerte como dos nubes negativas… podríamos morir o_o

**Naru**: Yo tengo esperanza

**Ita**: Tener esperanza es bueno y todo eso pero… tener esperanza en _eso_ es demasiado exagerado

**Naru**: Yo sé que algún día volverán a llevarse bien, estoy segu-

**Flor/Sasu**: ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEE! *salta el uno sobre el otro*

**Naru**: ¡Ah! ¡Deténganse!

**Flor/Sasu**: *rodando en el suelo, golpeándose*

**Sasu**: ¡Yo te venceré! ¡Soy un ninja y tengo poderes! ¡tú no tienes nada!

**Flor**: ¡Yo sí tengo un poder! ¡Sucumbe ante el poder de la COMPUTADORA!

_¡__**PUM**__!_ – le golpea en la cabeza con la computadora

**Naru**: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡SASUKE! *corre a abrazarlo* ¡Sasuke, responde!

**Sasu**: *todo atontado* N-Naruto… *lo mira* ¿Por qué tienes tantos pajaritos volando alrededor de tu cabeza? … … ¡ESTUPIDOS PAJAROS! ¡ALEJENSE DE NARUTO! ¡ÉL ES MÍO! *salta encima de Naruto*

**Naru**: ¡Ah! ¡Cálmate! ¡No hay ningún pájaro!

**Sasu**: Naruto, Te amoooo *sonrisa* ¡quiero tener veinte hijos! *sharingan*

**Naru**: ¿VEINTE? D:

**Sasu**: Tienes razón, ese es un número absurdo… … … … ¡Quiero cuarenta hijos!

**Naru**: ¡FLOR-CHAN! ¡DEJASTE LOCO A MI SASUKE CON ESE GOLPE! D,X

**Flor**: Ya se le pasará, además eso le pasa por desafiar mi poder ù_ú *se sacude el polvo de la ropa*… … ¡En fin! :D, ¡espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes! NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! x3 … … … ahora… ¿quién va a pedir reviews?

**Lee**: ¡Yo lo haré! *0*

**Shino**: No, lo haré yo…

**Flor**: ¡Claro que no! ¡Si ustedes lo piden jamás me los darán y yo quiero reviews! Dx

**Lee/Shino**: … Q-Q

**Ita**: Yo lo haré

**Sasu**: Tiene que hacerlo el protagonista del fic…

**Naru**: Es cierto, dattebayo! así que aquí voy!... Dejen sus re-

**Sasu**: ¡Que soy yo!

**Naru**: ¿QUE? Tú no eres el protagonista!

**Sasu**: Lo soy!

**Naru**: No!

**Sasu**: Sí!

**Naru**: No!

**Sasu**: Sí!

**Naru**: No!

**Obi**: ¡Dejen sus reviews! X3

**Naru/Sasu**: … …

**Flor**: ¡Ya escucharon a mi amor! *-* ¡OBITO! ¡KYAAAAAAAAHH! *salta a abrazarlo*

**Sasu**: Ya apaguen esa maldita cámara ¬¬X

_**CLICK!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**ROMPE TUS CADENAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La suave brisa y la luz del sol que entraban por la ventana abierta rozaron su rostro dormido, logrando con ello sacarlo del mundo de los sueños.

Lo primero que sintió fue un escalofrío por culpa de la falta de calor. Al percibir aquello, volteó sobre su cuerpo, buscando con la mirada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al verse solo en la cama.

_Tsk – chisteó molesto. Siendo ésta la primera experiencia, acababa de descubrir que no era para nada de su agrado despertar sin el muy usuratonkachi a su lado.

Decidido a guardarse esa cursi sensación para sí por mantener su orgullo intacto, en silencio hizo ademán de levantarse para ir al baño a darse una ducha, y entonces…

_¡Agh…! – se quejó volviéndose a tumbar en la cama por la repentina, inesperada y dolorosa punzada que sintió en la parte baja de su espalda.

Sorprendido, aún asimilándolo, a su mente llegó el motivo por el cual tenía ese dolor…

_¡Estúpido dobe…! – gruñó enojado, y más por no tener al idiota cerca para hacerle pagar – ¡Lo voy a…! – refunfuñó sentándose con más cuidado esta vez, y luego se calló dejando salir un suspiro… ¿qué era un simple dolor temporal comparado a la felicidad de estar con ese dobe cabeza hueca? Definitivamente debía estar demasiado enamorado como para no matarlo – Más le vale estar haciendo el desayuno – refunfuñó poniéndose de pie, y se puso a refunfuñar más cuando percibió que no podía evitar cojear mientras se dirigía al baño… ok, no lo mataría… ¡pero definitivamente lo iba a moler a golpes!

¡Y nadie puede decir que fue su culpa también por pedir _más_! ¡Se supone que el usuratonkachi no tenía que hacerle caso!

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

_¡JODER! – el grito de la rubia se escuchó en todo el hospital. Todos pensaban _'¿No se supone que está prohibido hacer ruido en los hospitales?'_, pero naah, se trataba de la hokage y superior ninja médico, ella estaba absuelta de cualquier norma, por eso nadie se atrevió a decirle nada – ¿Cuándo? ¡¿CUÁNDO demonios ese chico va a hacer por lo menos una minúscula parte de lo que se le pide?! – gruñó caminando a paso de elefante por los pasillos del edificio.

_Cálmese, Tsunade-sama – pidió Shizune con algo de miedo mientras trataba de seguir el paso rápido de la sannin – de seguro él está bien, usted sabe que siempre se cura rápidamente.

_¡No es eso! – dijo de inmediato la rubia – ¡El Uchiha tampoco está! ¿No entiendes el problema aquí? Con los dos ausentes no puede resultar nada bueno.

_Tsunade-sama – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y al voltearse la hokage se encontró con Sai haciéndole una reverencia respetuosamente mientras la ponía al tanto de las noticias – ya fui a procurar información de los guardias que vigilan las puertas de Konoha, dicen que nadie ha salido durante la noche – informó el pelinegro.

Tsunade asintió en silencio, y al contrario de lo que esperaba, esa información no la dejó más tranquila.

_¡Tsunade-sama! – otra voz la llamó, y cuando se fijó vio a su alumna pelirrosa acercándose presurosamente – Naruto no está en su casa tampoco, sólo encontré a… - antes de terminar la frase, Sakura se volteó dirigiendo la mirada hacia la esquina del pasillo, por la que un segundo después aparecieron tres personas.

_¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Suigetsu acercándose junto con sus compañeros – ¡Esta mujer no nos quiso decir nada! – acusó con los ojos puestos en la pelirrosa, la cual le miró enojada ante la falta de tacto al referirse a ella.

_Me siguieron hasta aquí – dijo con desgana Sakura, mirando a la hokage.

_¿Estuvieron en casa de Naruto toda la noche? – preguntó Tsunade seriamente, dirigiéndose al equipo Taka.

_Sí – respondió Juugo – ¿pero qué es lo que…?

Antes de completar la pregunta, fue interrumpido.

_Si ellos tampoco saben, entonces sólo hay un lugar donde buscar – dedujo la rubia.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

Sasuke terminó su veloz ducha y salió del baño para ponerse ropa lo más rápido posible. No sentía el portentoso chakra de Naruto en la casa y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparlo. Al principio pensó que tal vez el rubio salió a alguna parte, quién sabe, tal vez a hablar con la hokage o algo; pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso no era muy posible, conocía a Naruto y sabía que el muy usuratonkachi: primero, no se levanta tan temprano; segundo, lo último que querría el rubio era ver la cara de furia de la hokage; y tercero, con lo idiota que es… se habría quedado a su lado hasta verlo despertar y no se iría sin decirle nada.

O tal vez… ¿Naruto sabía que iba a estar muy molesto en la mañana por el dolor en su trasero y por eso se escapó el muy cobarde?… un momento… ¿pero cómo iba a saber que le iba a doler al otro día?... será por… ¿experiencias anteriores con otra persona?

Bufó enojado consigo mismo por sus pensamientos tontos y sacudió la cabeza. ¿En serio era tan celoso? Parece que sí, porque el sólo pensarlo le hacía fruncir el ceño con enojo y desagrado. Pero no, Naruto no estuvo con nadie más antes que él, eso era seguro, porque lo quería a él, pensaba en él, lo perseguía a él, lo anhelaba a él y sólo a él…

Genial. Ahora además de celoso, resultaba ser posesivo.

Pero eso no tenía nada de malo ni de raro (para él). Después de todo, nadie debe atreverse a meterse con lo suyo, como lo era el amor de ese usuratonkachi. Su territorio era su territorio.

Habiendo terminado de vestirse, salió de la habitación dispuesto a encontrar al rubio.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y de repente sintió un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecer visiblemente.

Se detuvo abruptamente.

Tenía una sensación muy extraña que comenzaba a oprimirle el estómago. Por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir pánico y no tenía idea del por qué. Era casi como lo que sintió aquella noche… antes de saber que su clan fue eliminado, cuando apenas había llegado al oscuro barrio Uchiha.

Apresuró sus pasos llegando a la sala y no encontró a nadie. Luego se dirigió al comedor y paró bruscamente en la puerta.

Desde donde estaba, veía la mesa en la que solía comer con su familia. La mesa era baja, como para comer sentados en el suelo. Pero no era la mesa lo que estaba mirando.

Veía los pies de Naruto en el suelo, como si el rubio estuviera acostado de espaldas al otro lado de la mesa. Desde su perspectiva sólo lograba captar los pies acanelados y un poco del pantalón naranja.

Sasuke entró en un trance de desesperación. Quería pensar en alguna razón coherente para que el rubio esté acostado allí en el suelo, pero no la encontraba… su mente sólo se enfocaba en un motivo…

El miedo heló sus venas y el corazón comenzó a bombardearle.

Con sus ojos llenos de temor, comenzó a caminar lento adentrándose a la cocina, sin apartar la vista de esos pies. Caminó despacio, como si no quisiera hacer ruido para no despertar a alguien, pero no era por ese motivo, sino porque el miedo amenazaba con paralizarlo.

Poco a poco, fue rodeando la mesa. Comenzó a ver más del cuerpo del rubio…

Hasta que lo vio completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron con pavor.

Ahí estaba Naruto, tirado en el suelo, a su alrededor un enorme charco de sangre. Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados y en su boca semiabierta había abundante sangre ya casi seca formando un camino hacia el piso. Su camiseta negra estaba rota a la mitad y había un círculo de sangre en medio de su estómago.

Los ojos de Sasuke temblaron llenos de pánico mientras observaba horrorizado la escena frente a él. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar también, sentía que pronto sus piernas ya no lo sostendrían.

_Naruto… – pronunció con voz temblorosa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas – ¡Naruto…! – gritó desesperado.

No podía moverse. Quería correr hacía él, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

_No es verdad… - lloró abatido mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, clavándose dolorosamente las uñas en su cuero cabelludo – ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es cierto…! – sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta adolorida y sus pulmones se cerraban impidiéndole respirar.

Tenía que calmarse, esto no podía ser real, era una pesadilla. Naruto no dejaría que lo maten así como así. Naruto no moriría tan fácilmente.

¡No! ¡NO!

Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron rojos.

_¡Mantekyou Sharingan! – pronunció mirando el cuerpo de nuevo.

Y entonces…

_¡Chidori! – arremetió contra el cuerpo del rubio hundiéndole un chidori en pleno pecho.

El cuerpo se tornó blanco.

Era un zetsu.

Las piernas del pelinegro ya no pudieron sostenerle y cayó sentado al suelo, sintiendo que por fin podía respirar… o hiperventilar, con tal de calmar el pánico, la desolación y la angustia que había sentido hace un segundo.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó salir todas esas lágrimas que se le había acumulado del sólo pensar que Naruto había muerto, agradecido de que no sea así.

Pero aún era muy pronto para agradecer.

Rápidamente, secó sus lágrimas y miró al cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

Si Naruto no estaba allí y un zetsu fue dejado en su lugar, eso sólo podía significar que Tobi tenía al rubio en su poder.

Sasuke se puso de pie, para apresuradamente ir a traer la katana que había dejado en su habitación.

Sabía que Naruto no estaba muerto, no sabía cómo, pero de alguna forma estaba seguro de que el rubio estaba bien. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo si estaba en poder del enmascarado, quien, sea lo que sea que esté tramando, pagaría muy caro.

Cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras, se sorprendió de ver su sala llena de gente. Su mente al parecer había estado demasiado enfocada en Naruto y en la situación como para notar las nuevas presencias en su casa.

_Uchiha – llamó la hokage parada firmemente delante de él. A su lado estaban Sakura, Sai, Taka y Shizune.

_... – Sasuke sólo se le quedó mirando con impaciencia como respuesta. No estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo con trivialidades.

_¿Dónde está Naruto? – cuestionó Tsunade al ver al pelinegro avanzar a paso firme delante de ella con la clara intención de pasar de largo.

_No tengo tiempo para hablar – espetó el Uchiha, pasando por su lado, con la vista dirigida hacia la puerta.

Un segundo después, se vio estampado contra la pared con la mano de la hokage apretándole su cuello.

_¡Dime de una maldita vez donde está Naruto! – le exigió furiosa. Por alguna razón, ella se sentía alterada y sumamente intranquila, tenía que saber dónde estaba el rubio.

Pero Sasuke no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella.

_¡Tobi se lo llevó! ¡Y si no me apresuro, lo matará! ¡Ahora suélteme! – le gritó, zafándose fácilmente del agarre puesto que la rubia se había quedado tiesa con la información – El cuerpo de zetsu que dejó es suficiente para saber que Naruto está en peligro, ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!

Emprendió su marcha de nuevo, pero el nuevo agarre con fuerza sobrenatural en su brazo, lo detuvo de repente. Sasuke se volteó con la rabiosa mirada pretendiendo ser clavada en la rubia, pero ella ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

_¡Shizune! – pronunció la hokage mirando a la morena seriamente.

_¡Sí! – respondió ella inmediatamente y salió rápidamente de la casa entendiendo el silencioso mandato de la rubia.

_Sai, Sakura, vayan a prepararse – mandó la hokage y ellos obedecieron de inmediato saliendo de allí también. Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin, abrumados con lo que pasaba, se quedaron donde estaban; querían saber más sobre el asunto.

Luego la rubia clavó su mirada en el Uchiha, mirándolo severamente.

_Uchiha, tú te quedas aquí – ordenó.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa mezclada con furia.

_¿Está loca? ¡No pienso quedarme aquí! – alegó alterado, tironeando de su brazo para que la sannin lo suelte, sin lograrlo. Pero el forcejeo era apenas una advertencia de que debía soltarlo por las buenas, y si no lo hacía, sería por las malas.

_¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto! – aseguró enfadada la hokage, sin miras de soltarlo.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos fijamente frunciendo el ceño. Mientras que el trío Taka miraba la escena en silencio y con el corazón en la mano por la repentina situación que les había caído encima sin ningún aviso.

_Desconfía de mí, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos color miel.

Ella lo miró con firmeza, clavándole la mirada también para que vea la respuesta en sus ojos igualmente.

_No – le respondió, haciendo que el Uchiha la mire sorprendido – porque Naruto nunca dejó de confiar en ti, y debe haber alguna razón para eso – afirmó ella con sinceridad – en este momento rastrearán su ubicación, y todo el escuadrón de Konoha irá. También llamaremos a los de la alianza, no hay necesidad de que vayas – especificó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pero eso para Sasuke no era nada razonable.

_¡NI CREA QUE VOY A…!

_¡SASUKE! – interrumpió ella, callándolo por la sorpresa que le causó el que use su nombre – debes entender que esto es delicado, probablemente sea una trampa ¿no te parece extraño que te haya dejado indicios de que se llevó a Naruto? – le preguntó a conciencia – Él está esperando que tú vayas.

_Y eso haré – aseguró el Uchiha con decisión, zafándose del agarre de su brazo aprovechando la momentánea reducción de fuerza aplicada por la rubia – no importa lo que esté tramando, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo en el primer paso debido a la pregunta que le hizo la sannin…

_¿Piensas enfrentar a Tobi herido?

Sasuke se quedó callado por un momento, aún de espaldas.

_No estoy herido – aseguró pronunciando las palabras rápidamente, dispuesto a emprender el camino de nuevo, pero la siguiente pregunta que le hizo la hokage no le permitió ni dar un paso...

_¿Entonces por qué cojeas?

_...

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo se miraron entre sí cuestionantes ante el profundo mutismo de Sasuke.

_Si quieres que te deje ir, primero dejarás que te sane – dictaminó la rubia con autoridad – no podemos correr ningún riesgo ni desventaja.

_ …

Aún de espaldas, Sasuke seguía sin decir nada. Los demás presentes comenzaban a desear saber qué cara estaba poniendo el Uchiha como para verse tan tenso y quedarse tan callado… hasta parecía que habia dejado de respirar.

_Uchiha – le volvió a hablar Tsunade al no obtener respuesta ni movimiento.

_No tengo que perder mi tiempo – reiteró Sasuke de repente con voz cortante. Pero cuando quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies y un poderoso chakra ondeando en el aire.

El pelinegro se volteó encontrandose con la hokage hecha una furia.

_¡Vas a dejar que te sane si no quieres que selle tu cuerpo en este mismo instante! – vociferó la rubia, y se veía bien dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

Sasuke la miró inmutable. Él no pensaba que sea posible de la sannin logré sellarlo, Sasuke no era alguien fácil de derrotar, después de todo, se había enfrentado a más de un kage anteriormente, y aunque casi muere, con un solo kage estaba seguro de que podía salir airoso. Pero ponerse a luchar con la rubia no era una opción para él, primero porque perdería tiempo y energía, segundo porque dañar a la 'oba chan' del usuratonkachi no le caería nada bien al rubio, y tercero porque ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudarlo a él y a Naruto.

_Bien – espetó el Uchiha rsignado mientras se acercaba a ella – pero apresúrese.

_Bien – espetó la hokage en el mismo tono de fastidio.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

_¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Karin mientras ella y sus compañeros salían del barrio Uchiha.

_Ayudar – contestó Suigetsu con seguridad. Ellos eran parte de la guerra, después de todo. No se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

_Naruto y Sasuke son nuestros amigos, los apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos – afirmó Juugo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

Tsunade se quedó mirando al Uchiha en silencio mientras éste se sentaba cuidadosamente sobre la camilla (demasiado cuidadoso a su parecer) y luego le profirió su sincera opinión…

_No creo que esa cojera se deba a tu encuentro con el raikage – le dijo acercándose al pelinegro, quien inmediatamente bufó con fastidio y desvió la mirada a un lado – ¿has peleado con Naruto? – le preguntó con un gesto reprobatorio.

_No – resopló Sasuke con un gesto impaciente y… ¿abochornado?

La hokage levantó una ceja pero luego pasó por alto el extraño comportamiento del joven y decidió proceder.

_Bueno. ¿Dónde te duele?

_...

Tsunade se sorprendió al ver la cara que ponía Sasuke. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y apretó los labios mientras los colores se le subían a la cara.

Sasuke quiso ponerse de pie de inmediato.

_Pensándolo bien, sería mejor si…

La rubia lo empujó para que se siente en la camilla de nuevo, y el pelinegro inmediatamente hizo un gesto de dolor.

Los ojos color miel se abrieron de par en par.

_...

_...

_...

_Oh, madre… – fue lo único que pudo musitar la rubia al percibir la verdad.

_... – Sasuke la miró enojado, avergonzado y fastidiado. Era casi como si estuviera acusándola cruelmente por darse cuenta y por meter sus narices donde no le importa.

_¿Han tenido sexo anoche? – preguntó la hokage frunciendo el ceño reprendedoramente.

_Eso no es de incumbencia – gruñó el Uchiha clavándole la afilada mirada.

_¡Tienen diecisiete años, par de mocosos! – puntualizó enojada la rubia. Le costaba creer semejante cosa; para ella, ellos aún eran sólo unos niños… en edad, claro.

_Eso tampoco es de su incumbencia – volvió a gruñir Sasuke, casi se podía percibir la altanería en sus palabras – usted no es madre de ninguno de los dos como para meterse en esos asuntos, nosotros hacemos lo que se nos pegue en gana.

La ninja se frotó la sien tratando de tranquilizarse.

_No tienen remedio – murmuró rendida – pero me va a escuchar cuando lo traigamos – refunfuñó, refiriéndose obviamente a Naruto – Que no crea que se salva de la paliza – profirió impotente mientras se volteaba para caminar hacia la caja de medicamentos que estaba sobre la mesa.

Allí se puso a buscar algo, y cuando lo encontró, se volvió hacia Sasuke de nuevo.

_Tómate dos de estas – le dijo entregándole dos tabletas – te harán efecto en unos minutos y ya no sentirás dolor, ¿quieres agu…?

Antes de que termine la pregunta, Sasuke ya se había tragado las tabletas en seco. Luego, inmediatamente se puso de pie.

_Realmente creo que no deberías ir – se apresuró a decir la rubia, mirándolo con seriedad.

Sasuke la miró fijamente clavando sus profundos y templados ojos negros. Tsunade pudo ver la inmensa angustia en esa mirada oscura.

_Escuche… – le habló Sasuke, y era la primera vez que la hokage le escuchaba usar un tono tan suave para hablar – una vez yo perdí todo lo que amaba, y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo – los ojos del Uchiha permanecieron tenues, pero brillaron con intensidad – no quiero pasar por ello de nuevo, esta vez quiero proteger lo que amo… – dicho eso, agachó la mirada con un semblante lleno de tristeza y desasosiego – No quiero… No soportaría… perderlo.

Tsunade se le quedó mirando impresionada. Ahora entendía. Ella jamás había llegado a conocer a Sasuke, nadie realmente lo conocía. Pero Naruto sí, por eso no se había rendido jamás para alcanzarlo y traerlo devuelta….

Porque él sabía que Sasuke tenía un corazón; y uno muy grande.

Porque él nunca dejó de ver a Sasuke como su modelo a seguir, como la persona que admiraba.

Porque él, a diferencia de los demás, nunca dejó de ver al Sasuke _real_.

_ _"¡Tsunade-sama!" _– escuchó en su cabeza de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Le llevó dos segundos percibir que era la voz de Inoichi Yamanaka – _"Ya sabemos la ubicación de Naruto" _– le informó.

_ _"Bien, dame las coordenadas exactas y luego avísale a los demás" _– le ordenó la rubio dentro de su mente, y luego de que hiciera como pidió, miró a Sasuke con determinación – Vamos, Sasuke. Ya lo encontraron.

Sasuke asintió de inmediato y ambos salieron en camino.

Rogaban porque Naruto esté bien…

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

_ _"Tengo hambre" _– se quejó apretando los labios. Sabía que no era momento de ponerse a pensar en comida, pero su estómago no opinaba lo mismo.

_**Mocoso idiota** – lo regañó su acompañante revirando los ojos con impaciencia.

_ _"Cállate, Kyuubi"_ – refunfuñó en sus adentros el rubio, poniendose jetón ante la falta de apoyo.

Además el biju estuvo horas, _horas_ reprendiéndolo e insultándolo una y otra vez sin ninguna compasión.

_**¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil como para entregarte? **– lo escuchó gruñir.

Y empezaba de nuevo el zorro de porquería.

Naruto también se consideraría imbécil de no ser por el sin número de motivos que tuvo para hacerlo, ¿qué Kurama no podía entender eso?

_**/Flash Back/**_

_**_ ¡Naruto!**_

_Ante el tono de voz que usó Kyuubi, Naruto se sobresaltó y alertó todos sus sentidos._

__ "¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó irguiendo su cuerpo completamente, y de repente sintió una tercera presencia en la habitación._

_Inmediatamente se volteó, y l__o primero que vio fue el sharingan._

_Ese mismo segundo, Naruto se vio sumergido en otro mundo, en el que todo era completamente blanco y sólo estaban allí él y esa persona. Era un genjutsu._

__Uzumaki Naruto – le habló el enmascarado._

__Tú… – siseó el rubio estrechando los ojos con rencor._

__Dile al biju que no te saque del genjutsu si no quieres que le pase algo a Sasuke – ordenó de inmediato Tobi y volteó levemente su rostro hacia la cama que acababa de aparecer en ese mundo blanco, en la cual estaba Sasuke acostado – Se ve tan vulnerable allí dormido – resaltó volviendo su mirada hacia los furiosos ojos del rubio – no te preocupes aún, sólo quiero hablar contigo._

_Naruto se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Esperando lo que le iba a decir._

__Bien, ya que estamos tranquilos, iré al grano – dijo el pelinegro secamente – entrégame a kyuubi._

__No pienso hacerlo – dijo el Uzumaki de inmediato._

__Sabía que dirías eso – afirmó Tobi con tranquilidad – Uzumaki Naruto, has sido una verdadera molestia para mí y mis planes, realmente una molestia – resaltó con disgusto en su voz antes de continuar – primero pones a Nagato contra mí, y luego a Sasuke, arruinando mi plan de nuevo. Pero afortunadamente, esta vez estaba preparado por si algo como eso ocurría – aseguró con complacencia – aún tengo un as bajo la manga._

__¿A qué te refieres? – exigió saber el blondo observando al otro con impaciencia e impotencia._

_Tobi lo miró fijamente, y le respondió… _

__En este momento, puedo hacer un simple uso de mis ojos y no verás otra cosa que no sea la sangre de Sasuke esparcida por toda la habitación._

__¡Cómo si yo te lo fuera a permitir! – saltó Naruto de inmediato, dispuesto a atacar al que tenía en frente en cualquier momento si hacía el más minúsculo movimiento. _

__No se trata de que me lo permitas – dijo el Uchiha con simpleza – es algo que él me permitió cuando me pidió colocarle los ojos de Itachi. _

_Naruto apretó los puños e hizo presión en su mandíbula, manteniendose inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. No sabía si creer o no en las palabras de ese hombre, pero no podía arriesgarse a que sea verdad. _

__No le hagas daño – pidió el Uzumaki tratando de calmarse, pero la impotencia seguía reflejada en su rostro. _

__Todo tiene un precio, ¿sabes? – reiteró el enmascarado – vendrás conmigo sin ninguna oposición – condicionó._

_Naruto relajó su posición de ataque. _

__Lo haré._

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Y allí estaba ahora, en la entrada de una guarida rara, sentado en el suelo, con todo su cuerpo envuelto y bien sujeto con unas extrañas cadenas que salían de las manos del miserable enmascarado que estaba a unos metros de él sentado en una piedra mirando hacia el horizonte.

Esas cadenas especiales drenaban su chakra suprimiendo cualquier intento de usar técnicas o usar el poder del kyuubi.

__ "No podía arriesgarme a que le haga algo a Sasuke"_ – respondió con seguridad el Uzumaki – _"además, no sería conveniente luchar con Tobi en medio de la aldea; y lo mejor era alejarlo de Sasuke"_

_**Qué considerado, **_**genio**_ – ironizó el zorro con fastidio – **¡Pues ahora pelea en este "lugar ideal", a ver si puedes!**

_ _"Ya te lo dije, para sacarte de mi interior tiene que soltarme de estas cadenas, y cuando lo haga, acabaremos con él" _– aseguró el rubio y luego miró de reojo al enmascarado, quien seguía mirando hacia la extensión del horizonte – _"pero no sé qué es lo que está esperando"_

_**No tengo idea, pero es obvio de que no es nada bueno** – afirmó el biju con molestia.

_ _"No te preocupes, no permitiré que te tenga"_

Kyuubi reviró los ojos y bufó con hastío ante el "valeroso" comentario.

**_Hablas como si no fuera con mi poder que vas a luchar y estuvieras "protegiendome", mocoso idiota** – gruñó con impaciencia.

_ _"¡Heheh!"_ – rió internamente el jinchuriki ante la molestia del zorro – _"sí te protegeré, rosa maravillosa"_

_**Kurama-sama para ti, desgraciado.**

Naruto se hubiera reído de no ser porque la voz de Tobi llegó a sus oídos.

_Te ves muy animado para alguien que va a morir – comentó el pelinegro mirándolo de reojo. Aunque él no se sorprendía de verlo como si nada, en especial después de tenerlo horas allí sin hacerle nada. Pero esa sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta, su tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

Naruto respondió sonriendo confiadamente.

_No voy a morir – cercioró el rubio.

_Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo simplemente el enmascarado, volviendo su mirada hacia el paisaje.

Naruto soltó un gruñido.

_¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? – preguntó impaciente el jinchuriki – ¿No querías arrebatareme al kyuubi?

_**Idiota** – fue el insulto por parte de Kyuubi, ¿ese rubio no podía cerrar su bocota por una vez?

_Estoy esperando mi herramienta – respondió Tobi sin siquiera mirarlo – cuando llegue, comenzaré.

Eso no les daba buena espina al chico y a su biju.

_**Escucha, Naruto **– habló Kyuubi seriamente –** Tenemos que actuar ya.**

_ _"Pero si ya lo hemos intentado"_ – le respondió Naruto con frustración. Las primeras horas él estuvo haciendo de todo, hasta mordisqueó las cadenas con sus dientes cuando estuvieron lejos de la aldea, pero no pudo lograr nada – _"no se puede. Está concentrando todo su chakra en esta cadena, no es como la anterior vez en la que gastaba su energía dominando a los bijus"_

Kyuubi suspiró resignado.

**_Entonces no nos queda más que esperar.**

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

Un número considerable de ninjas corría por las planicies a kilómetros de Konoha. A la cabeza estaban la hokage y Sasuke.

Al saber las coordenadas, Sasuke sabía exactamente hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo, era un escondite en el que ya había estado anteriormente, el más expuesto, en su opinión. Se preguntaba qué era lo que tramaba Tobi con todo esto, era obvio que su intención era que vayan en contraataque hacia él, ¿pero por qué?

Mientras tanto, entre los ninjas que corrían detrás de él, estaba Sakura con la mirada puesta en el pelinegro.

__ "Esa mirada…" _– pensó con nostalgia en sus ojos mientras observaba a Sasuke correr por delante.

Cuando estuvo en la mansión Uchiha, vio los ojos de Sasuke. Esa mirada llena de determinación, firmeza y dedicación, esa mirada que sólo ponía cuando estaba decidido a proteger algo preciado para él.

Ella había visto esa mirada pocas veces en realidad, seguramente porque ella no tuvo presencia (o conciencia) en varias de sus más importantes peleas. De seguro Naruto había visto esos ojos más veces de lo que ella lo hizo.

Sasuke peleaba con suma consagración cuando se refería a proteger a sus amigos, hace tiempo. Y ahora veía esos ojos de nuevo, brillando con una llama especialmente intensa.

Porque era especial siempre que se trataba de Naruto.

Ella frunció el ceño con determinación. Tal vez Naruto no era la persona que significaba su todo como era el caso de Sasuke, pero ella lo amaba también, a ambos, como amigos y hermanos, y ella también haría y daría todo por protegerlos.

Llevó sus ojos verdes a un lado reparando en la presencia del equipo de Sasuke, Taka, que corría junto con ellos, con el denuedo trazado en sus rostros. Levantó la vista cuando una enorme sombra pasó sobre ella; vio una gran ave blanca hecha de un jutsu de pintura, agitando sus alas hacia la misma dirección en la que se dirigían. Sakura sonrió y corrió sintiendo más confianza.

Todos estaban allí para ganar esta guerra.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

Tobi observó con detenimiento lo que se aproximaba a lo lejos. Y sonrió bajo su máscara.

_Ya llegó – dijo satisfecho, más para sí mismo que para Naruto.

_¿Qué? – Naruto lo miró con confusión, y luego llevó su mirada hacia el horizonte. Vio a gente. Una enorme tropa a lo lejos corriendo hacia ellos.

Antes de que pudiera distinguir a las personas, Tobi lo jaló de la cadena arrastrándolo y haciendo que salga de la cueva en la que estaba para quedar completamente expuestos al intemperie.

Naruto cayó al suelo bruscamente con el último jalón, y cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron con estupor.

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban allí. Y en el frente, estaba Sasuke.

La tropa paró cuando estuvieron frente a Tobi a varios metros de distancia, todos aliviados de ver a Naruto bien, y al mismo tiempo listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

Sasuke avanzó varios pasos más adelante, su sharingan definitivo permanecía activado y su espada fue desempuñada.

_Tobi – habló severamente mirando al susodicho fijamente – Suéltalo – demandó. Naruto no sabía si estar feliz o no, ya que después de todo, se había entregado precisamente para alejar a ese tipo de Sasuke. Pero Sasuke era uno de los ninjas más poderosos que había conocido, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, ni siquiera por alguien como Tobi. Estaba contento de que haya venido a salvarlo y a luchar por él – el único que tiene derecho a matarlo soy yo.

Una piedrota cayó sobre el inner del rubio.

_**Es tan amoroso **– ironizó Kyuubi con cara de palo.

_ _"Seeeh… recuérdame darle una patada cuando todo esto acabe" _– le dijo mentalmente el Uzumaki sin poder evitar el tic que hacía presencia en su ojo.

**_Hecho.**

_No puedo creer que hayas dejado tu venganza y tu justicia para el clan Uchiha por esto – profirió Tobi con una voz inmutable, tirando con más fuerza de la cadena que sujetaba al rubio – pero ya que insistes en que serás solo tu quien lo mate, puedo concederte ese deseo.

_... – Sasuke frunció el ceño con desconfianza. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

De repente, el enmascarado soltó a Naruto y se alejó rápidamente de él de un salto.

__ "¡Ahora, Kyuubi!"_ – gritó en su fuero interno el rubio, transformándose en su modo biju el mismo segundo en que fue liberado, saltando directamente hacia Tobi, quien seguía en el aire y aún ni había aterrizado en el suelo.

Con sus ojos fijos en Tobi, Naruto no supo qué fue lo que lo golpeó cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado, un golpe que lo hizo volar en otra dirección y estamparse con las enormes piedras del suelo.

Tsunade y los demás miraron sorprendidos la escena.

Naruto se sentó adolorido y luego abrió los ojos confundido para ver qué fue lo que lo golpeó.

Sus ojos se abrieron con estupor.

_¿Sa-Sasuke? – cuestionó confundido y sorprendido al ver al causante del ataque.

Lo que lo había golpeado fue su raitón, y la prueba de ello era el pelinegro parado en frente suyo con la espada en mano envuelta en rayo.

Pero la mirada de Sasuke decía otra cosa.

_Mi… – murmuró con dificultad, pasmado por lo que había hecho, tratando de mover su cuerpo, sin lograrlo – mi cuerpo…

Naruto lo miró desesperado, ¿qué era lo que ocurría? ¡Sasuke estaba igual o más confundido que él!

Hasta que escuchó la voz de Tobi…

_No creiste que te daría esos ojos sin tomar precauciones, ¿o sí? – manifestó con desdén el enmascarado, sorprendiendo a Sasuke con esa confesión. Los ninjas de Konoha quisieron atacar de inmediato, pero del suelo emergieron una gran cantidad de zetsus interponiéndose en su camino, impidiéndoles acercarse a Tobi – No iba a correr el riesgo de que te vuelvas contra mí – declaró, mirando fijamente a Sasuke, mientras éste continuaba esforzándose para mover su cuerpo sin ningún éxito – necesito esos ojos para mi utilidad, Sasuke.

El Uchiha sintió su chakra fluir en contra de su voluntad y sin su control. De repente el Susano'o estaba activado y comenzó a lanzar ataques de amateratsu hacia Naruto.

El rubio se levantó del suelo y esquivó los ataques con facilidad. Su rostro manifestaba impotencia y rabia al ver lo que estaba pasando.

_Pero antes, haré que te arrepientas de haberme traicionado – aseguró Tobi desde lo alto de una piedra gigante – haré que seas tú quien asesine a Naruto, después de arrebatarle el Kyuubi.

_¡SASUKE! – gritó Naruto en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero no funcionó, y Sasuke comenzó a atacarlo de nuevo. Lo único que hacía Naruto era tratar de esquivarlo.

_Nadie interferirá – reiteró Tobi mirando a los demás ninjas que comenzaban a eliminar a los zetsus uno a uno. El enmascarado hizo unos sellos y realizó un jutsu – ¡Uchiha Kaenjin! – un enorme muro se interpuso entre ellos.

Pasaban los segundos, y Naruto quedaba cada vez más lastimado y cada vez se le hacía más dificil esquivar los jutsus y ataques del Uchiha.

**_¡¿Qué esperas, Naruto?! – **le gritó Kyuubi en un rugido gutural – **¡ATACA!**

La mirada azul llena de angustia se clavó en los ojos de Sasuke, quien se acercaba para atacarlo de nuevo…

Podía verlo, Sasuke estaba sufriendo. Sasuke no quería hacerlo.

_Na… ruto… – pronunció el Uchiha con esfuerzo antes de atacar.

El rubio salió aventado por los aires en un intento fallido de esquivar el ataque. Cayó al suelo duramente, y volvió a levantarse.

_¡NO! – gritó mirando al Uchiha – ¡Sasuke no está haciendo esto! ¡Es ese hombre! ¡No lastimaré a Sasuke por culpa de ese hombre!

**_¿Y planeas morir entonces? – **le preguntó el biju, desesperado por hacerlo entrar en razón – ¿**Dejarás que te mate? ¡No tienes alternativa! ¡Es atacar o morir!**

_¡No! ¡Siempre hay otra alternativa! – en eso, a toda velocidad, Sasuke se acercó con su espada y el rubio comenzó a defenderse con su kunai en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo – ¡SASUKE! ¡ESCÚCHAME! – le gritó en medio del enfrentamiento – ¡NO DEJES QUE ÉL TE CONTROLE! ¡TÚ ERES MÁS FUERTE QUE ÉL!

No hubo respuesta. Sasuke se alejó de un salto y un segundo después estaba haciendo sellos para atacar con jutsus de fuego.

_Es una pena, Sasuke – habló el enmascarado, observando la pelea con entretenimiento, sabiendo que Sasuke podía escucharlo perfectamente – debiste haber matado a Naruto y destruido Konoha cuando tenías oportunidad, cuando aún creías que el odio y la venganza eran lo más importante, así no te dolería verlo en esta situacion ahora.

_Maldito… - siseó el rubio lleno de rabia mientras seguía a la defensiva de los jutsus del pelinegro.

De repente escuchó la débil voz de Sasuke en medio del caos…

_Má… ta… me…

Naruto miró atónito a esos ojos negros llenos de dolor antes de recibir otro ataque. Sasuke estaba sufriendo tanto que prefería morir… ¡Todo por culpa de ese miserable!

_No voy a permitirle… – murmuró el rubio poniéndose de pie, con su cuerpo temblando de rabia – ¡QUE LE HAGA ESO A SASUKE! – gritó desgarradoramente lanzándose hacia Tobi.

Pero en su intento de ataque, Sasuke se interpuso inmediatamente y lo golpeó con la mano del Susano'o haciéndolo volar hasta que chocó brutalmente contra la montaña.

_Es inútil – dijo el enmascarado simplemente, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Naruto estaba en el suelo de nuevo, sintiendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo, sintiendo que le dolía el alma al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Sasuke.

_Ya está listo – murmuró Tobi mirando al rubio.

Antes de que Naruto se recupere del golpe, Sasuke ya estaba parado frente a él y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, sujetándolo fuerte.

Naruto levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron con terror al darse cuenta de lo que Sasuke iba a hacer.

_¡Sasuke…!

Tarde.

**_¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – **aquel grito desgarrador le pertenecía a Kurama, quien estaba siendo arrancado del cuerpo del rubio bajo el poder del sharingan de Sasuke.

Era una escena descomunal presenciada por los ninjas de Konoha, por los amigos de Naruto, por el mismo Sasuke, dejando a todos con una expresión atónita y horrorizada. Kyuubi había sido arrebatado del rubio ante sus ojos.

**_¡NARUTO! – **fue el último grito desesperado del biju volteándose a mirar al Uzumaki, ahora inerte en el suelo, antes de que sus ojos se transformen en sharingan, la prueba de que ahora estaba siendo controlado por el Uchiha enmascarado.

Tobi hizo unos sellos rápidamente, y la gran estatua contenedora de los bijus, el Mazou, surgió de la tierra. Cadenas salieron de la boca de la estatua y sujetaron al Kyuubi arrastrándolo hacia ella.

**_¡NARUTO…! **– Tobi se sobresaltó sorprendido al escuchar a Kyuubi gritar de nuevo y comenzar a oponerse al dominio, poniendo toda su fuerza por ir al lado contrario del que era arrastrado. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿El zorro se estaba resistiendo al poder del sharingan? ¿Cómo era posible? Aquello no debería pasar.

Las cadenas de las manos del enmascarado sujetaron al biju del cuello para ejercer más fuerza con la intención arrastrarlo hacia el Mazou.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado, sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaban mirando a Naruto tirado allí boca abajo.

¿Todo había acabado de ese modo?

¿Se había acabado su razón de vivir?

¿Se habían acabado sus ganas de luchar?

La respuesta era sí. Si Naruto estaba muerto. Sí.

_Ku… ra… ma…

Sasuke se sorpendió cuando vio al rubio moverse y levantar la cabeza con dificultad. Estaba vivo… ¡Naruto estaba vivo!

Pero Sasuke no fue el único en darse cuenta de ello, Tobi también lo vio, y decidió que era momento de eacabarlo.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un brinco cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse involuntariamente de nuevo, caminando hacia Naruto, quien débilmente lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí, mirando.

La respiración del pelinegro se agitó. Sabía lo que vendría, sabía que Tobi lo haría matar a Naruto, y el rubio no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Eres débil, Sasuke – escuchó la voz del enmascarado – sin odio eres débil.

Sasuke activó su chidori en contra de sus deseos y se acercómás a Naruto. Trató de detenerse, pero no podía.

_Sasuke… – musitó débilmente Naruto, levantando la triste mirada hacia él.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos negros.

_Esa debilidad será la que destruya la luna, y libere al jubi – terminó diciendo el enmascarado.

Sasuke apuntó su mano envuealta en raitón hacia Naruto….

_...

"_Eres débil"_

"_Quería reescribir las indicaciones de tu camino con mis mentiras y esfuerzos"_

"_Tal como has dicho, tú tienes que decidir por el camino que vas"_

"_No sólo son indicaciones las que te guían en el camino por el que vas"_

Su hermano tenía razón. Él no sólo seguía indicaciones, él seguía sus sentimientos.

"_Eres alguien que ha experimentado el mismo dolor y soledad que yo. Y ese dolor hace a la gente más fuerte. Ese es el motivo por el que, cortando este lazo, ¡obtendré más fuerza!"_

Eso fue lo que él pensó una vez. Pero… la verdadera fuerza era…

"_Tu fuerza, tu determinación, surgen de los lazos que tienes"_

… la verdadera fuerza era la que surgía de los lazos que tenía, no de los lazos que rompía. Porque él jamás rompió los lazos con su familia, él jamás rompió los lazos con Naruto.

"_¿Qué tanto puedes ver con esos ojos?"_

Él ya no estaba ciego…

"_Es el odio lo que te hace debil"_

Él ya no era débil…

"_Por favor… perdona… sólo así serás libre de toda esa carga"_

Él ya era libre…

"_Te amo… Sasuke"_

Sus lazos y sus sentimientos guían su camino. Él lo decidía así.

_**¡BOOOM!**_

Tobi se sorprendió al escuchar el estruendo y cuando se dio cuenta, las cadenas, las suyas y las del Mazou, que sujetaban al Kyuubi, habían sido rotas.

Su mirada se posó en Sasuke.

_Es imposible… – murmuró sudando frío al ver a Sasuke mirando en su dirección, con su Susano'o activado, dispuesto a atacarlo.

_Voy a asesinarte – declaró Sasuke, mientras su Susano'o formaba bolas de fuego negras del amateratsu.

El enmascarado se enderezó y se paró de frente a Sasuke. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien para él, por algún extraño motivo, ya no podía ejercer control en el Uchiha menor.

_Así que ahora planeas vengarte de mí – afirmó Tobi, preparándose para luchar.

_No peleo por odio y venganza – aseguró Sasuke, mientras que su chakra ondeaba poderosamente – esta vez peleo para proteger lo que amo – declaró con determinación – y voy a ganar.

Y comenzó la lucha.

Un ave hecha de pintura pasó volando por encima de la barrera y aterrizó junto a Naruto.

_¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura bajando junto con Sai del pájaro para correr hacia el rubio.

_Sasuke… – murmuró Naruto mirando al pelinegro a lo lejos. Estaba feliz, Sasuke había roto sus cadenas, finalmente las había roto.

Sakura no dijo nada y se dispuso a curar a su debilitado amigo rápidamente.

_**Tienen que sellarme en su interior de nuevo.**

La oscura voz hizo zobresaltar a Sakura y a Sai, quienes levantaron la vista mirando al gigantesco zorro a su lado.

_¡Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de eso! – Sakura y Sai se voltearon encontrándose con ninjas de la alianza, y aunque todos los de la alianza llevaban las mismas bandas, era fácil percibir que éstos eran de Kumogakure.

Y comenzaron a preparar los sellos.

Kyuubi agachó su hocico hacia el rubio.

_¿Estás bien? – preguntó débilmente el Uzumaki mirando al biju.

**_Pues sí, si por **_**bien**_** te refieres a que me arrancaran de tu cuerpo, me hagan sentir más dolor que el que me causaría tener un segundo nacimiento, me intenten encerrar en esa estatua y te dejen medio muerto, entonces sí, estoy muy bien. **

Naruto sonrió ante la ironía del biju, percibió que lo había mencionado a él en medio de su ironía y supo que Kurama le decía que no le gustaría verlo muerto, en otras palabras, era importante para él. Pero luego su sonrisa murió y su preocupación volvió cuando su mirada se clavó en Sasuke, quien estaba luchando a lo lejos con Tobi, esta vez con ayuda de otros ninjas.

_Prepárense, ya estará listo – advirtió el ninja que estaba preparando el ritual para sellar al kyuubi de nuevo en el interior del rubio.

Kyuubi le dio una última mirada a Naruto.

**_No te preocupes, en un segundo estarás luchando a su lado **– le dijo, con una de sus raras sonrisas dulces que suele dar el zorro – **y todo estará bien.**

Una sonrisa llena de esperanza se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"_Cuando tienes algo qué proteger, sólo entonces eres realmente fuerte"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**Como referencia del manga, las siguientes frases usadas en el capítulo las dice Itachi:**

"_Eres débil"_

"_Quería reescribir las indicaciones de tu camino con mis mentiras y esfuerzos"_

"_Tal como has dicho, tú tienes que decidir por el camino que vas"_

"_No sólo son indicaciones las que te guían en el camino por el que vas"_

**Ésta la dice Sasuke:**

"_Eres alguien que ha experimentado el mismo dolor y soledad que yo. Y ese dolor hace a la gente más fuerte. Ese es el motivo por el que, cortando este lazo, ¡obtendré más fuerza!"_

**Y ésta la dice Naruto (aprendido de Haku):**

"_Cuando tienes algo qué proteger, sólo entonces eres realmente fuerte"_

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, ya saben, yo le dejo lo que son peleas y sangre a Kishimoto; mientras que yo me concentro en el NaruSasu ****, por eso decidí cortarla aquí, porque me aburriría escribiendo y ustedes leyendo una pelea escrita (yo sólo describo las de Naruto vs Sasuke x3).**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya decepcionado este capítulo, del cual no tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que ojalá haya llegado a ustedes el mensaje que quería resaltar. Este capítulo está como está (o sea, corto) precisamente porque quería referirme a este tema solamente… Sasuke y su liberación total. Sasuke se entregó al amor de Naruto, por ese amor perdonó a Konoha, y por ese amor recuperó la verdadera fuerza, la que sólo se obtiene cuando quieres proteger algo importante, la que él mismo le recordó a Naruto durante la pelea contra Gaara cuando éste aún estaba loco (arruiné la descripción tan profunda… e_e).**

**PD. Para las que me dijeron 'Pensé que habías abandonado el fic'… vamos, ustedes saben que soy tardona, no digan eso, me ofenden xD. Si fuera a abandonarlo, les avisaría, así que pierdan cuidado, ok? x3**

**PPD. En el anterior capítulo, hubieron algunas personas que me entendieron mal respecto a mi comentario sobre la restauración del clan Uchiha. Yo no dije que no me gustara el mpreg, al contrario, mencioné claramente que me gusta Sasuke con su pancita xD; lo que dije que no me gusta es que usen eso como un nudo que se **_**interponga**_** en la relación de Naruto y Sasuke, que Sasuke piense que debe dejar al rubio por estar con una mujer porque su clan blablabla. Por otro lado, hubieron otras que me alegraron porque me entendieron perfectamente, Thank you x3.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Estoy aquí para informarles que no, no me he **_**morido**_**. Pero sí, han pasado muchas cosas que simplemente no me dejaban. Iba a actualizar el anterior fin de semana, pero mi internet murió y sólo revive cada inicio de mes xD. Bueno, ya no les quito tiempo, ahora los dejo para que lean si aún queda alguien que quiera xD**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**.**

**TÚ ERES MI SUEÑO**

.

.

.

Oscuridad.

No veía nada. No sentía el cuerpo.

Esa sensación le era familiar, aunque ya había olvidado cuántas veces se había sentido de la misma manera. Habían sido muchas.

Lo primero que movió fueron sus párpados, tratando de abrirlos. Sólo un poco y volvió a cerrarlos cuando la luz chocó contra sus pupilas.

Todo era borroso, sólo veía blanco y los ojos le ardían…

¿Los ojos?

Volvió a pestañear ligeramente.

Su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco, encontrándose de frente con el techo.

No. No eran sus ojos…

Sólo era uno.

_¿Sasuke-kun?

Pestañeó una vez más antes de dirigir su mirada hacia un lado, y al ver la figura de la persona parada allí se dio cuenta de que su vista seguía algo borrosa porque no distinguía su rostro, y aún estaba en proceso de convalecencia como para reconocer la voz.

Se sentía muy aturdido. Trató de moverse, de comprobar si tenía movilidad en los músculos. Sólo logró crispar los dedos, pero con eso era suficiente para saber que su cuerpo aún funcionaba. Entonces, de repente, su mente comenzó a aclararse…

Un par de ojos azules surcó sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, haciendo que todos sus sentidos vuelvan de golpe casi dolorosamente.

_¡Na…! – su voz casi ni le salió, pero el desespero era palpable en esa débil sílaba. Quiso sentarse ese mismo segundo, con lo que se dio cuenta del mal estado en el que estaba su cuerpo. Absolutamente todo comenzó a dolerle, haciendo que caiga de espaldas abruptamente mientras hacía una mueca de frustración y dolor.

_¡Sasuke-kun! – escuchó aquella voz femenina de nuevo, esta vez asustada.

Sintió un agarre firme en su hombro, al parecer la persona quería sujetarlo allí, aunque él no se molestó ni en mirarla, apenas permaneció con la vista en el techo, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo rabia al saberse inútil.

_Nar… – dirigió su mirada hacia la persona, con lo que, al distinguir sus facciones al fin, se dio cuenta de que era Sakura – Naruto… – pronunció con dificultad.

_Por favor, Sasuke-kun, tranquilízate – trató de calmarlo al ver que seguía hiperventilando con desesperación. A la falta de respuesta, Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con ira sin importarle el dolor que sintió al hacerlo – No debes-

_¡NARUTO! – gritó sintiendo que su garganta se desgarraba, y nuevamente no le importó.

Si no le respondía en los próximos dos segundos se lanzaría por la ventana para ir a buscarlo... y si no había una ventana, haría una.

_¡Él está…! – pronunció Sakura asustada por la agresividad del Uchiha. A pesar de estar con casi todos los huesos rotos, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar de la cama y destrozar todo lo que viera. Luego del susto, se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca y su mirada, ahora angustiada, se dirigió al suelo – él… – levantó sus ojos hacia Sasuke, quien ya no parecía enojado ante esa reacción de ella, sino aterrado – él estará bien…

Sasuke comenzó a hiperventilar de nuevo.

Volvió a tratar de levantarse.

_¡No! ¡No te muevas! – ella trató de detenerlo, pero la situación se estaba comenzando a salir de su control, ella también estaba herida y débil, no tanto como los demás, pero ya no podía ejercer mucha fuerza como para detener a Sasuke si éste seguía insistiendo – ¡Él está aquí! ¡Aquí!

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke se quedó completamente quieto y levantó su mirada hacia la pelirrosa. Ella se alejó con cuidado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima por si se le ocurría tratar de levantarse de nuevo, caminó hasta la cortina blanca que estaba al lado de la cama de Sasuke y la corrió revelando la otra cama.

El pelinegro permaneció tieso, mirando la figura que yacía inerte en esa cama.

Entonces…

… intentó levantarse de nuevo.

_ ¡Quédate quieto, maldita sea! ¡¿Crees que de esa forma vas a ayudarlo?!

Ante eso el Uchiha se quedó en su lugar, sin quitar la vista del rubio, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, vendado hasta la cabeza como una especie de momia.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, y ella supo que él estaba esperando un informe completo.

La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro.

_Él aún no despierta… – informó ella con pesadumbre, y luego sonrió de la manera más falsa que se podría sonreír – sabes que con lo bruto que es, va y recibe los golpes como si nada, pero… seguro que no tarda en despertar… – su voz se iba apagando y quebrando a cada palabra –… sabes que siempre lo hace… él siempre… – y ya no pudo seguir hablando. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y se vio en la necesidad de bajar completamente la mirada para no seguir encarando al pelinegro.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se quedó con la mirada perdida dirigida hacia el techo de nuevo, escuchando los débiles sollozos de la chica….

Quería que se vaya, que salga de la habitación.

Y eso hizo ella. Salió de allí sin decir una palabra más.

En el momento en que cerró la puerta, Sasuke giró su cabeza en dirección a Naruto. Y ya no pudo contenerse más.

Manteniendo su expresión triste y vacía, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir por su ojo izquierdo, el que no estaba vendado, una tras otra.

_Si no despiertas, te mataré – susurró, y aquella dolorosa sensación de ahogarse con sus palabras por la falta de aire que provocaba el tratar de suprimir los sollozos lo atacó – ¿me oíste… usuratonkachi?

Ya le daría un golpe cuando despierte por no responderle.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya. Lo único que sabía era que los minutos nunca le habían parecido tan lentos.

Sakura le había informado mejor sobre el estado de Naruto. Dijo que estaba en coma, y que ni ella ni Kabuto pudieron hacerlo volver. Lo único que se podía hacer era esperar.

Y eso hacía.

Él no se encontraba en condiciones de salir de cama tampoco, había luchado hasta que no pudo más. Realmente le sorprendía el que aún conservase todas las partes de su cuerpo.

En lo que se refería a su ojo vendado, no había problemas graves en realidad. Temía haberse quedado ciego pero sólo era para permitir que su orbe descanse después de haber sido utilizado hasta el extremo.

La batalla fue tremenda, todo pasó tan rápido y de forma tan extraña que ni siquiera podía recordar con claridad los detalles de lo sucedido. Pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que debía recordar era a Naruto luchando a su lado hasta el final, observándolo con esos ojos azules llenos de esperanza, prometiéndole con la mirada que todo estaría bien…

Y Naruto nunca rompía una promesa…

Y si el desgraciado la rompía lo perseguiría hasta el infierno sólo para reprochárselo.

_...

Sasuke observó detenidamente al inerte rubio.

Era gracioso pero se le hacía sumamente irritante el verlo tan quieto y callado. Definitivamente prefería a ese idiota que grita, ríe, chilla y salta de un lado al otro desbordando su sobre-cargada energía.

_Dobe… – susurró, hablándole – el viejo Ichiraku murió.

_...

Oh, bueno. Suponía que decirle eso no haría que despierte de un salto gritando y llorando por la eterna pérdida de su adorado ramen de Ichiraku… pero se la reservaría para cuando despierte… como venganza.

_Tu _amada_ Sakura está bien – siguió hablando, sintiéndose un poco tonto por estar hablando solo, pero de todas formas nadie lo estaba viendo o escuchando, así que no importaba. Sólo estaban Naruto y él. Y Sasuke, aunque su parte razonable le repita una y mil veces que sólo gastaba saliva y que el Uzumaki no podía escucharlo, algo muy dentro de él le obligaba a hablarle siempre que estaban solos – se rompió el brazo pero nada más, según ella porque los médicos ninja se encuentran más protegidos atrás de la batalla y deben ser los últimos en caer para así poder sanar a los heridos. Me comentó eso como si yo no lo supiera ya y pensara que fue a esconderse tras de una roca como cobarde durante la batalla y que por eso no salió tan herida– dijo con algo de sorna.

Pasaban los días, y para serse sincero, nunca en su vida había hablado tanto. La mayoría de sus charlas unilaterales con Naruto eran reproches.

_... entonces la vieja se dio cuenta de mi cojera y, por si fuera poco, después descubrió la maldita razón de mi cojera. ¿Sabías que te iba a matar, no? Por eso te dejaste agarrar tan fácil por el enemigo ¿Pero sabes qué? No te salvaste, porque cuando despiertes, sin importar que sigas como una momia, te voy a llevar a un paseo hacia la montaña hokage, te pediré amablemente que te pares en la punta de la cabeza del hokage que más te gusta, luego te daré una patada y caerás y caerás, y si no aprendes a volar, morirás. Simple.

Sabía que no hacía más que decir tonterías, pero se sentía muy bien desahogarse.

_... y luego apareciste tú salvando a Sakura cuando estaba a punto de matarla… creo que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces tuve la intención de matarle y la salvaron, aunque no es como si no hubiera tenido ganas de matarte a ti también, las ganas nunca me faltaron. En fin, llegaste y me sentí como un idiota por quedarme allí sorprendido y paralizado sólo de verte, como si no fuera obvio el que vendrías estando allí Sakura y Kakashi. Fue estúpido cómo me afectó tanto que hasta me distraje y Kakashi me agarró desprevenido. Luego saliste con tu discurso de "amigo"; y me hizo gracia el que hagas tantas tonterías por un "amigo", me parecía tan patético, ridículo y desproporcional. Por eso no te creía que lo hicieras "por mí", para mí que era por la aldea, nada más. Yo esperaba escuchar algo más, algo diferente. Y tú diciendo que moriríamos juntos, como si dijeras que si te mataba, yo no podría vivir sin ti y me suicidaría ¡Hah! ¿Qué te creías? En ese momento me dio cólera, tanta que me puse los ojos de Itachi para destruirte y que te tragues tus palabras; por respeto a él, no me iba a poner sus ojos, pero tú, idiota, me hiciste cambiar de opinión, eres un imbécil – miró enojado en dirección a Naruto, pero luego suavizó sus facciones poco a poco – … Y luego todo se fue al caño por tu culpa y por culpa de tu tonto amor, de tus asquerosos besos, y sobre todo de tu falta de cerebro.

Sep, definitivamente nunca había hablado tanto en toda su vida. Se sentía como un demente, pero era tanto el peso que se quitaba de encima que no le importaba…

Aunque no todo era reproche. También le contaba cosas.

_... se suponía que teníamos que entrenar, pero el tonto de Orochimaru se fue a "pasear" por ahí, y luego volvió con el tipo ese llamado Sai, quien me empezó a hablar de ti como si me interesara. Y el imbécil de Orochimaru sonreía, lo hacía a propósito – refunfuñó molesto, sabiendo que ese viejo sabía lo que le causaba que le hablen de Naruto por más que demostrara indiferencia. Pero luego cambió su semblante y sonrió de lado – Heh, hubieras visto la cara de ese tonto de Sai después de que usé mi sharingan con él. Y para que lo sepas, cuando despiertes, voy a usar mi sharingan contigo también para que sufras como te lo mereces.

_Cuando despiertes…_

_Cuando despiertes…_

_Cuando despiertes…_

Eso era algo que repetía una y otra vez.

No perdía la esperanza, Naruto _era_ su esperanza.

Naruto no lo iba a abandonar. Él iba a despertar, lo sabía.

A pesar de que esas tontas lágrimas salían cada vez que se encontraba a sí mismo mirándolo y esperando una contestación que nunca llegaba.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

La luz del día chocó con sus párpados, indicándole que ya era hora de despertar. Pero él no quería. Él quería dormir indefinidamente, y despertar sólo cuando Naruto despierte también.

Pero no podía. Y eso le parecía tan injusto.

Lo único que podía hacer era torturarse esperando, ahogando su dolor en sus tontas y patéticas ilusiones.

Ya no podía aguantar más. La angustia era demasiada, tanto silencio le lastimaba mucho.

Ya no podía soportarlo.

De repente Sasuke sintió algo. Algo muy extraño.

La punzante sensación de estar siendo observado.

Entonces llevó su vista hacia Naruto.

_Hola.

_...

El cielo.

Sasuke veía el cielo de nuevo.

_Su_ cielo.

_Estaba esperando que despiertes, tebayo.

Viendo aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban con cansancio y al mismo tiempo con cariño, viendo esa pequeña sonrisa, escuchando al fin aquella voz, el corazón de Sasuke comenzó golpear en su pecho, sintiendo de pronto que se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar.

Naruto observó aquel sorprendido rostro, sintiéndose aliviado y feliz de ver que Sasuke estaba bien… aunque no pudo contemplarlo mucho, ya que el Uchiha volteó su cara hacia el lado contrario.

_Hey, ¿no me vas a decir nada? – cuestionó el Uzumaki, medio riendo pero no pudiendo hacerlo realmente porque el dolor que sintió en sus costillas le obligó a hacer una mueca.

Luego esperó pacientemente a que Sasuke diga algo, o al menos lo mire.

Y su deseo se cumplió. El pelinegro sí dijo algo…

_Vete a la mierda.

El rubio se quedó absorto y con la boca abierta al escuchar eso. ¿Qué clase de recibimiento era ese?

_Maldito teme, no tienes corazón, deberías-

_Cállate, imbécil.

_... – de nuevo se quedó atónito y sin habla, no precisamente por el brusco tono de voz que había usado Sasuke, sino por lo ahogadas que se habían escuchado esas palabras, haciéndole notar que el pelinegro…

Estaba llorando.

El rubio apretó los labios tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas sin lograrlo. Joder, cómo deseaba poder ir hasta él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, lastimosamente no podía ni moverse.

Mientras que Sasuke, reteniendo lo más que podía los ridículos gimoteos que le provocaban las lágrimas, no hacía más que repetir una palabra en su mente...

"_Gracias… Gracias…"_

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Todos (los no inconscientes) en la aldea se alegraron de saber que Naruto había despertado. Sakura estuvo más de una hora gritándole y reclamándole que debió haber sido más cuidadoso, mientras que Naruto no hacía más que sonreír algo apenado pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

_¿No tienes cosas que hacer?

La repentina y algo tosca pregunta de Sasuke tomó por sorpresa a Sakura, ya que el pelinegro había permanecido en completo silencio hasta ahora.

Sentado en la cama de al lado, Sasuke la observaba fijamente. Otros podrían decir que le había hecho una pregunta cualquiera por la indescifrable mirada que le estaba dedicando, pero en realidad le decía un millón de cosas: Uno, que el único con derecho a hacerle reclamos a Naruto era él. Dos, que Naruto no era un niñato para estar tratándolo como uno. Tres, que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo con tonterías y que, aunque entendía que haya estado preocupada y todo eso, sus pataletas estaban fuera de lugar. Cuatro, que debería estar atendiendo sus responsabilidades como una de los pocos médicos disponibles que hay. Y cinco y más importante… que el tiempo que le dio para acaparar la atención de Naruto se acabó.

Sasuke sabía que ella sería capaz de ver todo eso. Y lo comprobó al tener la respuesta.

_Ehm, s-sí – dijo apenada la pelirrosa – bueno, ya tengo que irme. No se te ocurra ponerte necio, tus heridas deben curarse apropiadamente así que no te muevas de la cama, ¿de acuerdo? – habló dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio, quien asintió presurosamente. Luego ella salió de la habitación despidiéndose de los dos.

Ni bien cerró la puerta, Naruto trató de sentarse.

_Dijo que no te movieras, usuratonkachi.

_¡Bah! – fue la contestación del blondo mientras continuaba sus esfuerzos por quedar sentado – Necesito aunque sea sentarme, quiero saber si aún tengo trasero, dateba-Oh , ¡AY! ¡Joder, sí tengo! – inmediatamente volvió a acostarse de espaldas, dejando ver unos lagrimones en sus ojos. Sí, tenía trasero, y le dolió.

_Hn – el Uchiha sonrió de lado en un gesto burlesco, haciendo que Naruto lo mire haciendo un puchero – eres tan escandaloso, con lo tranquilo que estaba.

_Te mueres porque te dé un beso y lo sabes… ¡AY! – se quejó cuando un pedazo de manzana voló a su cara.

Y así fueron pasando los días.

Estar inmovilizado en la cama del hospital era molesto para Sasuke, y no podía ni imaginarse lo molesto que debía ser para el rubio, que era una persona que no podía estarse quieta. Pero a pesar de eso, el tenerlo ahí a su lado hacía que lo demás le importe poco, además, era difícil aburrirse estando con él.

_¡Sasuke!

El pelinegro abrió los ojos algo perturbado al escuchar al rubio llamarlo con tanto pánico.

_¡Sasuke, auxilio!

Sasuke volteó rápidamente la mirada hacia la cama de Naruto, buscando con los… con el ojo algún tipo de peligro. Pero no encontró nada, sólo se topó con el blondo mirando completamente asustado hacia la delgada manguera del suero que llevaba hasta el brazo del Uzumaki.

_¿Qué pasa?

_¡Una burbuja! ¡Una burbuja!

Sasuke frunció el ceño desconcertado y luego observó con mayor detenimiento el punto hacia donde el Uzumaki estaba mirando, entonces la vio. Una pequeña burbuja bajaba lentamente por la manguera del suero de Naruto, dirigiéndose hacia su brazo.

_¿Y eso qué? – cuestionó el Uchiha, molesto de que haga tanto drama por eso.

_ ¡¿Cómo que "Y eso qué"?! ¡Es una burbuja! ¡Está yendo a mi brazo! ¡Detenla, detenla!

El pelinegro seguía sin entender qué onda con la burbuja, a él nunca le había pasado eso de que una burbuja baje por su suero, además, ¿qué tan grave podría ser?

Entonces la infame y macabra burbuja llegó a su destino.

_¡Ah-ah-ah-AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Duele, duele!

_...

A medio quejarse de dolor, lagrimear y patalear, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar…

¿Una risa?

Se volteó incrédulo hacia la cama de al lado, y comprobó que no, no estaba alucinando, y que sí, el bastardo se estaba riendo.

_ ¡Teme!

_Ugh – Sasuke tuvo que dejar de reír ya que comenzaron a dolerle los costados, pero no se le quitaba la gracia – joder, eres un payaso.

Sí, era difícil aburrirse con Naruto.

Aún así, Sasuke prefería estar fuera de ese hospital… y que Naruto esté fuera de ese hospital también, obviamente. Es que a él no le gustaba estar siendo atendido, y menos le gustaba que Naruto esté siendo atendido.

_Es realmente lindo.

Al escuchar esa vocecita femenina, Sasuke se despertó, pensando que seguramente eran las enfermeras mirándolo y babeándose por él otra vez. Aunque no había mucho problema con eso, sólo tenía que decirles que no necesitaba nada y se irían.

Cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos completamente (o el ojo, aún no se había quitado la venda del otro), vio que sí, había un trío de enfermeras allí, pero no estaban observándolo a él precisamente.

_Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules – comentó una con ensoñación, sin quitarle la mirada al Uzumaki, quien permanecía dormido e ignorante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_¿De verdad? – preguntó otra en el mismo tono. Al parecer era nueva atendiendo en ese cuarto, pero estaba igual de embelesada que las otras dos.

La tercera chica asintió sin quitar la sonrisa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño profundamente. Si bien las enfermeras que se lo comían con los ojos lo fastidiaban, las que se comían con los ojos a Naruto lo fastidiaban un millón de veces más.

Pero él estaba allí para poner las cosas en claro.

_También es muy amable. Es encantador – una de ellas continuó con los tontos comentarios, y la otra estaba dispuesta a seguirla...

_Es…

_Mi pareja.

Las tres chicas se sobresaltaron visiblemente cuando la portentosa voz retumbó en las paredes de la habitación. El trío se volteó hacia la otra cama encontrándose con la mirada afilada del pelinegro.

_ ¿P-Perdón? – se atrevió a decir una de ellas.

_Es mi pareja. – repitió el Uchiha severamente.

_Oh…

_...

_...

_ ¿Con "pareja" se refiere a que es su compañero de equipo? – preguntó la que parecía ser la más inocente (Sasuke prefería el término "Idiota") del grupo.

_No, es mi pareja. Del tipo de parejas que se besan, se acarician y tienen sexo.

Las tres chicas parecían a punto de explotar de lo rojas que se pusieron, observando estupefactas al Uchiha, quien permanecía con la mirada gélida sobre ellas.

_Así que, a menos que necesite algo con respecto a sus heridas, manténganse alejadas de él.

Las enfermeras eran fastidiosas, pero lo bueno era que con un escarmiento era más que suficiente para mantenerlas lejos del rubio.

Lo que no entendía era el por qué las enfermeras que mostraban gusto por él (Sasuke) habían disminuido considerablemente también. Tal vez se debía a su forma desinteresada de tratarlas, o eso pensaba él hasta que…

_Disculpe…

Sasuke levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo hace un momento, encontrándose con una enfermera frente a él.

Al ver que él había puesto atención a su llamado, ella decidió continuar.

_¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Sasuke la observó por un momento. Ella no parecía con malas intenciones y se lo estaba pidiendo educadamente, así que decidió asentir como respuesta.

_Uhm… él dijo que usted era su novio, ¿eso es cierto?

El pelinegro pestañeó algo sorprendido y miró hacia la figura durmiente del Uzumaki que ella estaba apuntando, ¿ese dobe había estado hablando con las enfermeras de él?

Hah, ya entendía. De seguro ellas, por esa cara de zopenco que se gastaba, no le habían creído cuando él les dijo que era su novio, y por eso una de ellas estaba allí preguntándoselo.

Y por cierto, ¿_novio_? Esa palabra sonaba tan boba.

Se contuvo para no dejar salir una sonrisa y simplemente volvió su atención a su libro antes de contestar…

_Sí, es cierto.

_Ah… – ella asintió recibiendo la información. Sasuke permaneció con la vista en su libro esperando a que ella se retirara, pero en vez de eso escuchó una leve risita, haciendo que la mire de nuevo.

_¿Qué es gracioso?

Al parecer la pregunta tomó desprevenida a la chica, ya que se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a Sasuke.

_Oh, lo-lo siento, es que estaba pensando… – sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sonrió amablemente, un poco nerviosa por no saber si continuar o no – él debe ser un novio muy cariñoso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sintiendo que su sentido de posesividad se activaba cuando no supo cómo interpretar lo que había dicho la chica… pero no se iba a quedar con la duda.

_¿Por qué lo dices?

_Uhm, es que… – ella continuó sonriendo mientras se encogía tímidamente, gesto que a Sasuke le hizo poner más rígido – él dijo que a usted le gustan los mimos.

El ceño arrugado de Sasuke se deshizo por completo, pero no faltó mucho para que se vuelva a formar, sólo que esta vez por motivos muy diferentes.

_Eso es lo que el idiota quiere creer – gruñó, y se dispuso a fingir que leía el libro que tenía en las manos dando por terminada la conversación.

Mientras Sasuke pensaba en mil y un formas de castigar a Naruto cruelmente por andar diciendo burradas, la kunoichi sonrió y se retiró recordando la conversación que tuvieron ella y unas cuantas más con el rubio…

__Tiene un rostro tan bello…_

__Es el príncipe azul que siempre soñé…_

__Sí…_

__Debe ser bueno besando._

__Sí lo es. _

__... – las enfermeras que hace un segundo estaban imaginándose a sí mismas con Sasuke en el altar se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar la voz proveniente de la cama de al lado, donde se suponía que dormía el otro paciente, encontrándose con la enorme sonrisa del ojiazul, quien continuó hablando. _

__Aunque al principio era inexperto, y saberlo me hacía muy feliz porque con ello es obvio que al único al que ha besado es a mí, ya después de varios besos le agarró la onda. Le encantan los besos apasionados, pero también le gusta cuando lo beso suavemente, aunque finja que no – comentó contento, ignorando las caras pasmadas y rojas de las chicas – Le gustan mucho los mimos. _

__..._

__¿Creen que quiera ponerse un kimono de novia cuando nos casemos? – les preguntó animado. _

__... – ellas no contestaron nada, seguían inmersas en la sorpresa._

__Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero eso no importa mucho – continuó el Uzumaki sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro – ustedes están invitadas si quieren. Puede que tengan suerte y atrapen el ramo de flores, tebayo._

Las enfermeras podían llegar a ser una molestia, pero no eran gran problema para ellos.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Sasuke sintió algo suave y familiar posarse sobre sus labios, que lo hizo abrir los ojos.

Al ver a la persona frente a su rostro y entrando a su sentido común, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_Idiota, aún no estás curado, ¿por qué te levantas? – regañó al rubio, quien estaba parado al lado de la cama e inclinado hacia él, sonriendo bobamente.

_Nah, ya no me duele – aseguró el Uzumaki.

_No te creo.

_Es verdad – volvió a asegurar el rubio con la mayor sonrisa que podía poner.

**_Te estás conteniendo las lágrimas del dolor** – dijo con aburrimiento el zorro en su interior, y no era como si Naruto no lo supiera, sólo quería echárselo en cara.

_ _"Tú cállate"_ – le gruñó el rubio internamente – _"Es más fácil contener el dolor que las ganas de besarlo."_

Kurama hizo una mueca.

**_Estás hablando asquerosamente a propósito sólo para molestarme, ¿no es cierto?**

__ "Seh"_

**_Maldito.**

_No hagas eso.

La voz de Sasuke sacó a Naruto de su conversación con el zorro.

_¿Uh? ¿Qué? – el rubio pestañeó desconcertado, topándose con la gélida mirada del pelinegro.

_No hagas eso – repitió el Uchiha con severidad.

_¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundido el blondo.

_Ponerte a hablar con el zorro delante de mí.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

_¿Como sabías que lo hacía?

Sasuke reviró los ojos como si la respuesta fuera obvia y la pregunta tonta.

_Te quedaste mirando a la nada.

_Oh, heheheh – Naruto rió algo apenado – Lo siento, es que él es muy fastidioso.

**_Pfft, no me digas que el mocoso está celoso de mí – **dijo Kurama burlón** – sólo eso faltaba.**

_ _"¿Quién se pondría celoso de un zorro tan insoportable como tú? Además yo-"_ ¡ITAITAITAI! – la conversación se interrumpió de nuevo por el repentino dolor que sintió en su oreja.

_Te acabo de decir que no lo hagas – espetó Sasuke con el ceño arrugado.

_¡Teme! – se quejó el rubio – ¡Yo me esfuerzo en pararme para darte un beso y tú me tratas así!

_Estás a veinte centímetros de mi cara y tienes el atrevimiento de ignorarme, ¿cómo más quieres que te trate?

_ ¡No te estaba ignorando!

Mientras, Kurama se reía de lo lindo.

**_Ya lo has malacostumbrado, ¿ves lo que te pasa por mimarlo tanto?**

_ _"Tú cállate, es tu culpa. Lo haces a propósito porque sabes q-"_ ITAIIIII – el dolor en la oreja volvió redoblado – Tsk – miró feo a Sasuke mientras se frotaba la abusada oreja que había estirado – está bien, teme. Mejor vuelvo a mi cama y no te molesto – hizo amague de levantarse, pero un agarre en su manga no lo dejó.

Naruto se volteó hacia Sasuke y al descifrar su mirada, sonrió. Le dio otro beso, se acostó a su lado como pudo y apegó su cabeza a la de él.

Sasuke no quería que se vaya… aunque suene horrible, él también había estado deseando tenerlo así de cerca.

_**Bastardo bipolar. Tienes suerte de que sea hombre y no se pueda embarazar, porque embarazado tendría una bipolaridad extrema insoportable… aunque, tal vez sí pueda, con cada jutsu que hay en este mundo.**

__ "..."_

**_ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me ignoras?**

__ "..."_

**_Me vengaré.**

Naruto acarició el rostro que tenía frente al suyo, deleitándose con cada detalle.

_Ya te quitaron el vendaje – observó al fin pudiendo ver ambos hermosos ojos negros.

Sasuke simplemente asintió disfrutando de las caricias en su cabello.

_¿Y estás bien?

Sasuke asintió de nuevo.

Naruto sonrió, le dio un suave beso y Sasuke recibía el cariño sin rechistar.

Oh, demonios, al parecer Naruto tenía razón después de todo. Le gustaban los mimos.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Era un sentimiento extraño.

Era un sentimiento abrumador.

Todo ese tiempo en el que Naruto había permanecido inconsciente no había hecho nada más que esperar y anhelar que Naruto despierte. No se había puesto a pensar fríamente en otras cosas…

Cosas que ahora golpeaban su mente con la fuerza de un tsunami, haciéndole sentirse perdido y sin saber qué camino tomar de ahora en adelante.

Él había ayudado a ganar la guerra, pero eso no lo hacía inmune de todos los delitos que había cometido, o al menos, él lo veía así. Estaba seguro que el simple hecho de ser un Uchiha (meros causantes de guerras) ponía todas las miradas sobre él. Miradas rencorosas, vigilantes, recelosas, temerosas, hostiles.

Por un momento sintió que no había lugar para él en ese mundo.

Pero ese no era realmente el problema. El problema no era el que lo mantengan vigilado, que lo encarcelen, que lo castiguen o que lo odien. Él bien sabía que lo merecía y estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que venga.

El problema era que Naruto no lo aceptaría.

Amaba a Naruto, de eso no había duda. Y Naruto lo amaba también, sabía que el rubio estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por él.

Ese era el problema.

Si algo ocurría, Naruto no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, se pondría en medio de todo, a su lado, y eso podría causar que todas aquellas cosas que le esperaban a Sasuke caigan sobre él también.

¿Cómo lo mirarían al verlo del lado de un traidor? ¿Dónde quedaría el respeto de la aldea que al rubio le costó tanto ganarse? ¿Dónde quedaría el sueño de Naruto?

Tal vez… lo mejor era que él…

_Ni siquiera lo pienses.

_...

Sasuke, que hace un segundo estaba con la mirada posada en la ventana y con los pensamientos haciendo un remolino en su cabeza, se volteó encontrándose con los intensos ojos azules del Uzumaki, quien al parecer se había despertado y levantado de su cama para sentarse en la silla de al lado sin que lo perciba.

Esos ojos lo miraban con tanta seriedad e intensidad que, sin saber por qué, se le estaba haciendo pesado respirar.

_ ¿De qué hablas? – fingió demencia. Tampoco era como si Naruto fuera adivino para saber lo que piensa… ¿no?

_No te alejarás de mí, Sasuke . No lo voy a permitir.

Sasuke agachó la mirada.

_Naruto – habló usando el nombre, para hacerle saber al otro que hablaba seriamente también – ¿cómo crees que serán las cosas a partir de ahora?

_No me importa cómo sean – aseveró el Uzumaki.

_Eres un terco. No piensas las cosas – dijo el pelinegro mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – No es simple, Naruto. Esto va más allá de una guerra ganada.

_Lo sé – aseguró el rubio.

_No confían en mí – ratificó el azabache – y si estás conmigo tampoco confiarán en ti. Y tu sueño de ser hokage podría…

_Eso es lo de menos – lo interrumpió Naruto.

_... – Sasuke se quedó sorprendido por un momento, pero luego continuó – no es lo de menos, idiota, te has esforzado mucho para-

_Traerte de vuelta – completó el rubio terminantemente – Y no voy a perderte de nuevo por nada del mundo.

Sasuke lo observó, sintiéndose sin palabras.

_Me he dado cuenta de algo, Sasuke. – comenzó a decir el rubio al ver que Sasuke ya no estaba empeñado en seguir dándole razones por el momento – Hay dos significados para la palabra "Sueño" según cómo lo utilices. Podemos llamar "sueño" a algo que no es más que una ilusión, algo que al final no nos hará felices aunque nosotros lo creamos así. Por otro lado, "sueño" es aquello que tu corazón con todas sus fuerzas necesita y anhela alcanzar para así sentirte completo y feliz, sin importar si eres o no consciente de ello.

Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando.

"_¡Mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage de la historia, así la gente de la aldea reconocerá mi fuerza!"_

_El ser hokage era a aquello a lo que yo llamaba "sueño", porque creía que me haría feliz, porque lo veía como el camino para ganarme el respeto de las personas, y como soy un terco, me fue difícil darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado y que no necesitaba ser hokage para tener amigos o lograr que me respeten. A la larga conseguí aquello, pero aún así me sentía incompleto, por eso continué pensando que alcanzar la meta de ser hokage sería lo que me deje satisfecho, y sin darme cuenta lo que perseguía mi corazón era otra cosa.

El rubio levantó los ojos hacia Sasuke, quien lo miraba atentamente-

_Yo no podía pensar en ser hokage sin imaginarte a mi lado, Sasuke.

_... – Sasuke apretó la sábana en su puño.

_ ¿Sabes por qué me propuse encontrar la verdadera paz? Fue por ti. El odio y el rencor que había en ti, me hizo desear borrar el odio de todos. Al ver que era ese odio lo que te destruía y te alejaba de mí, mi corazón lo repelía sin importar de quien se tratase, no quería ni quiero ver más odio – confesó con sinceridad – te lo dije, Sasuke, lo que soy ahora, lo soy gracias a ti.

_... – el pelinegro podía ver tantos sentimientos en esos ojos azules, que brillaban con mucha intensidad.

_Si alguna vez llego a ser hokage, será para llevar la aldea por el camino correcto. No será por beneficio mío o para traerme felicidad, sino para tratar siempre de eliminar cualquier resquicio de odio e impedir que se destruyan los unos a los otros, enseñar la verdadera voluntad de fuego a las futuras generaciones. Pero aquello será mi deber, Sasuke, no mi sueño.

Naruto se levantó y se inclinó hacia él acercando su rostro.

_Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – le preguntó, haciéndole estremecer un poco – tú eres lo que me hace feliz, lo que me completa – le tomó de la barbilla –Tú eres mi sueño, Sasuke. Mi verdadero sueño – terminó diciendo antes de depositar un beso en la frente del Uchiha.

Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia él.

_Mh… Con decirme "no te vayas" hubiera sido suficiente, idiota. – refunfuñó apartándolo débilmente de encima suyo con la mano – Y no vuelvas a besar mi frente, maldito cursi – dijo antes de acostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos para dormir e ignorar al idiota.

Naruto se rió un poco.

_Acostúmbrate, teme. Nuestra falta de comunicación llevó a muchos problemas y no pienso pasar por ello de nuevo. Siempre que necesite decirte algo, te lo diré, y más importante, siempre que necesites escuchar algo, te lo diré.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitaba escuchar todo eso?

Naruto sonrió y se levantó para darle un beso, acostarse a su lado y seguir dándole besos.

Ese dobe no tenía idea del peso que le había quitado de encima. Sólo alguien tan descerebrado diría todas esas cosas… agradecía mucho que Naruto fuera así.

_Usuratonkachi – musitó mientras el rubio le acariciaba la nuca y juntaba sus frentes mientras ambos cerraban los ojos.

Pero el momento de acurruco no duró mucho.

_¡Naruto! – la voz hizo sobresaltar al rubio del susto – ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que encontrarte metido en la cama de Sasuke-kun?! – reclamó Sakura aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo – ¡Se supone que debes permanecer en tu cama! ¡Si no tienes intenciones de recuperarte como se debe no importa, pero al menos deja que Sasuke-kun se recupere apropiadamente!

_Mah, deberías hacer caso a mi sugerencia de juntar las camas – dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo osadamente.

_¡Muévete!

_¡Ya voy!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Hay muchas cosas que cambian a través del tiempo, y otras simplemente no. Muchos cambios son para bien, y otros no.

Él era de las pocas personas que cambiaron lo que tenían que cambiar, y mantuvieron constante lo que siempre estuvo bien.

Su espíritu indomable e inquebrantable, su voluntad de seguir adelante sin importar qué, nunca rendirse a pesar de ver todo en su contra; fue su constancia.

Su cambio fue la madurez. Aprender a ver más allá de lo que los ojos te dejan ver, aprender a entender a los demás, aprender a dar nombre a sus sentimientos. Cada una de las personas con las que se topó en ese largo y difícil camino que recorrió le enseñó algo, unos de buena manera, otros de mala manera, pero a todos tendría que agradecerles algo al final, porque todo lo vivido daba como resultado lo que era ahora.

Pensándolo y recordando su pasado, le sorprendía la gran diferencia que existía entre lo que antes creyó y lo que creía ahora de la idea de ser hokage. Ahora entendía que ser hokage no significaba buscar el bien propio, si no el de los demás. Ahora entendía que era una enorme responsabilidad y una enorme carga, que a la larga podría ponerlo contra la espada y la pared a la hora de tomar una decisión, exactamente como los anteriores hokages tuvieron que pasar. Decisiones que resultaron en cosas buenas y en cosas malas. Pero todas eran por proteger a la aldea.

Para él era aterrador pensar en la posibilidad de decidir entre dos caminos que sólo traerían sufrimiento sin importar cual elija. Llegar a ese punto era lo que ponía una oscura sombra sobre aquellos que tenían que hacer la elección…

_Usuratonkachi

_...

Una vez le habían preguntado, qué haría si tuviera que escoger entre Sasuke y la aldea.

Dos caminos.

Dos posibilidades.

Dos pasajes de puro dolor.

Pero él…

Él había escogido y siempre escogería un tercer camino.

Porque como hokage tendría que proteger a la aldea.

Y Sasuke era parte de la aldea.

Sasuke no era "el Uchiha". Sasuke era Konoha.

Porque había sucedido una vez que a una parte de Konoha le trataron diferente, le apartaron, le temieron, le vigilaron, le irrespetaron hasta el punto de hacerles sentir que no eran parte de la aldea, haciéndoles sentir y transformándolos en enemigos en vez de compañeros en los que se confía y con los que se protegen mutuamente.

Él jamás cometería ese error.

Ni con Sasuke ni con nadie.

Todos eran Konoha. Sasuke también lo era, así que elegir entre Sasuke y la aldea no tenía sentido para él y nunca lo tendría.

_ ¿Listo para el nombramiento?

Naruto, de estar mirando la aldea parado sobre la montaña hokage, se volteó hacia la voz.

El tercer camino.

Siempre escogería el tercer camino.

Nada ni nadie le alejaría de Sasuke.

Nada ni nadie le haría traicionar a Konoha.

_¿Qué pasa? – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado – ¿Ya te acobardaste, gatito miedoso?

Un error que un hokage jamás debía cometer era pensar que se está solo, que todo recae sobre él. Porque todos están allí, dispuestos a proteger la aldea junto con él, como compañeros, como iguales.

No estaba solo.

Así que podía hacerlo.

Podía tomar ese título y seguir adelante.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

_ ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, teme! ¡Estoy listo!

Estaba listo.

Ahora lo estaba.

.

Sasuke observó desde atrás cómo Naruto corría con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba contento de saber que aquello que por un momento lo estaba agobiando haya desaparecido, podía verlo en su cara.

_¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Luego celebraremos en nuestra casa!

_No te estás volviendo hokage por la celebración, idiota – el Uchiha sonrió mientras lo seguía a su propio paso.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, el mundo ninja había vuelto al orden. Hubo muchas pérdidas, personas que dieron sus vidas durante la batalla, pero habían ganado. Gracias a ellos, gracias a todos. Y lo mejor era vivir disfrutando de esa paz y felicidad que había traído el esfuerzo de todos.

Ahora Naruto y él vivían juntos, y se sentía feliz y completo. Muchos, como Sakura, le habñian dado una segunda oportunidad como compañero de Konoha. Claro que no todos estaban de acuerdo con su readmisión.

"_A ver cuánto tiempo aguanta estando a la sombra del hokage"_

Había escuchado que decían algunos.

Obviamente no lo conocían, pero al parecer menos conocían a Naruto.

Porque para él, Naruto no era una sombra. Era su luz. Y sabía que Naruto jamás dejaría que el título de líder opaque aquella luz, no dejaría que la oscuridad se pose en su corazón. Era por eso que el rubio era el más indicado para ser líder.

Y a aquellos de la aldea que aún no confiaban en él por la historia de su apellido y por sus acciones pasadas, les demostraría que podían confiar. Porque Naruto había sido odiado una vez, y fue capaz de continuar y desechar el rencor de su corazón y el de los demás, así que él haría lo mismo, y lograría mostrarles que era un ninja de Konoha, que era un compañero.

Y no importará lo que venga, porque Naruto estará a su lado.

.

.

_Mientras el Sol esté a allí, la Luna nunca dejará de brillar._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**.**

**Este es el final. Espero que el fic les haya gustado y que me recuerden cada vez que el viento sople y se escuche "Shhhhhhhhhhhh"…. Ok, no xD.**

**¡Gracias a todos por acompañarme hasta el final de este fic! ¡Gracias por su paciencia y por tanto apoyo y cariño que me han dado! ¡Realmente me ha hecho muy feliz! ¡GRACIAS!**

**No sé si se enteraron, pero sucedió que me quisieron plagiar uno de mis fics y bueno, sólo quería decirles que yo nunca le daría permiso a nadie de usar mis fics y menos de cambiarles algo (que era Adios Paz Hola Naruto y le pusieron sasunaru y mpreg y no sé qué más mier** xD). Quiero dar un saludo especial a aquellas personas que me apoyaron en eso y me informaron del suceso, no me hubiera enterado de no haber sido por ello. ¡Pero ya saben chichas y chicos! ¡Si les gusta un fic pueden tomarlo cómo un ejemplo a seguir pero no plagiarlo! ¡Lo más bello es lo hecho por uno mismo! ¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo! X3**

**¡Ah! Quiero hacer una recomendación de un fic NaruSasu llamado La Muerte De Naruto (suena cruel pero es genial :D) es de YuukiYaoi en Amor Yaoi, y está hecho a mi dedicación (NUNCA NADIE ME HABIA DEDICADO UN FIC, Y AHORA ELLA ME HACE TAN FELIZ! w ¡GRACIAS, YUUKI-CHAN! ) ¡Es un fic muy bueno! Y no lo digo porque esté dedicado, es realmente bueno, la trama es estupenda, no se arrepentirán de leerlo ;D.**

**¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO, GENTE HERMOSA! ¡Nos vemos en mi otro fic! ¡Y en este también porque haré algunos extras! xD **

**¡UN ABRAZO LLENO DE AMOR PARA TODOS! **


End file.
